Love Throughout Time
by SilverwingsJP
Summary: When Melissa Ross is lurched suddenly into the past, she feels as if her world has gone suddenly topsyturvy. However, with the help of the Marauders—especially one by the name of Remus Lupin—she feels at home in this strange new time and place.
1. Only Time Will Tell

Only Time Will Tell

It was a quiet summer night, nothing but crickets could be heard. The muggle town of Little Green had fallen into their evening activities. Most were asleep at this time. On Elm Street, number 2, a light was lit in the top window. Melissa Ross was awake reading a book. She was delicately turning the pages with her fingers every so often and biting her lip in the temptation to continue reading. Melissa was a normal girl, age 17. She was born into an all-magic family; she was the only one who wasn't. She felt unique, but deep down wished she was magic.

Her two older sisters, Gretchen and Emma, had gone to Hogwarts and graduated, she remembered how happy her parents were when _they_ got their letters. A small crystal tear trickled down from her deep blue eyes. She had heard so many great things about Hogwarts, and she never got to experience them. She heard about the great school, and Quidditch she had also heard about Hogsmeade and what fun it was, she so wished she could go. Unlike the rest of her family she attended regular school, she liked it, but she felt like she didn't belong.

A loose trendal fell in front of her, she pushed it behind her ear gently. She wasn't reading now, she was too lost in her thoughts to concentrate on the story. She got out of bed and slipped on her sneakers, she walked to the window and looked out at the large full moon. She smiled and rested her elbows on the windowsill. She saw a strange green light filling the sky but thought nothing of it.

There were a lot of noises coming from the blocks farther down. Melissa strained her ear to hear, but curiosity got the best of her. She walked down the hall and tiptoed past her parent's room, passing a glance inside to make sure they were asleep. She walked downstairs and out the front door.

"What is that?" she asked herself, as she ran off the lawn and into the silent street. The noises were getting louder as she went down the streets. She turned the corner and gasped. Dark figures in cloaks were walking around the street, with torches in their hands and skull masks. Melissa thought back to anything she heard from the Daily Prophet, but she didn't have enough time to think because one of the figures spotted her.

Melissa went to scream but one of the mysterious figures came behind her and closed her mouth. All the figures were standing around her now, she realized what they were...Death Eaters. They all had their wands out, pointing them at her. How she wished she knew magic now. All the figures were sniggering and looking at her, she could hear them mumbling things about her and pointing in her direction. She kicked the Death Eater behind her, causing him to fall in pain.

All of a sudden bright lights shot from two wands and hit her at the same time. The world closed around her and she was soon engrossed in darkness. She felt like it was forever, she thought she died, but soon enough she was blinking her eyes open. She was on a train, in a compartment. She heard voice coming down the hallway and looked desperately for a hiding spot. She knew she wasn't in Little Green anymore. There was nowhere to go, and nowhere to hide. She was trapped. The door opened and in walked in four young boys. She was curled up in a ball on the floor.

"Please, please don't hurt me," she whispered. The boys looked dumbfounded at her, and one of them came up to her and lightly touched her arm.

"You okay?" he asked, pulling her up. She looked up and met a boy with hazel eyes and glasses. He had messy black hair and a grin on his face.

"Yes, thank you," Melissa said, deciding not to tell them what had happened. She looked at the rest of the boys. There was a boy with black long hair that skimmed his ears and covered his gray eyes just right, and the other boy who was short and fat, and then there was another boy. He had sandy blonde hair and amber eyes, he looked skinnier than the other boys but not in a bad way. He smiled at her and she reluctantly smiled back.

"I'm James Potter, that's Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin," James said, pointing at each one when he said their name. Sirius came up to her and shook her hand, and Peter just stood there with his mouth open agape, and Remus just kept smiling at her. Sirius and Remus sat on either side of her and James and Peter sat in front of them.

"I'm Melissa Ross," she said. "I'll be going, I didn't know this compartment was taken."

"Oh no it's fine you can stay," James said, smiling. Melissa smiled and sat back down.

"Are you coming to be in seventh year?" Remus asked.

As he asked he took full advantage to look at her, she had light brown hair with natural blonde pieces that hung in loose curls reaching a little beneath her shoulders. She also had large deep blue eyes that seemed confused.

"Yeah," Melissa said, remembering what her sister's said about years.

_I must be on the Hogwarts train._ Melissa thought, looking around and seeing the Hogwarts crest. She looked down and noticed she was still in a spaghetti strap shirt and sweatpants on. _Well their wearing normal clothes too…._

"Good! So are we! We can show you around," Sirius said. Melissa smiled.

"I will need to see your headmaster when we arrive," Melissa said. The boys nodded their heads.

"We'll take you," Sirius said. "Where is your luggage? I didn't see you with any."

"Must have gotten lost on the way," Melissa said, knowing she didn't have any luggage at all.

"Are you an exchange student?" James asked.

"Yes, from…" Melissa said, mentally kicking herself for making it seem obvious she didn't know where she came from. She thought of the school her parents told her about. "Beaxbatons."

"Beaxbatons?" all four boys asked together.

"Yes," Melissa said, smiling. She desperately wanted to know where she was and what the date was. It seemed to her like she was in a different time by the way they were dressed, also that her sisters told her about the Hogwarts train and described it a tad bit different from the way it looked now.

The door opened again and in came a fiery red headed girl with emerald eyes. She looked mad. Melissa slumped in her seat trying not to meet he girls gaze.

"I don't believe you guys! When are you going to grow up?" the girl asked and looked over at Melissa, she looked surprised to see a girl in with the Marauders. After a second she smiled at her, and then left the compartment glaring in James and Sirius' directions.

"That is Lily Evans, James fancies her," Sirius whispered. Melissa couldn't help but smile.

"What did you guys do?" Melissa asked, curiously. Sirius grinned at her not reprimanded them like Lily did.

"Well, there's this guy named Sniv- Severus Snape. He is a slimy git and a Potions freak. So we played a little joke on him," Sirius said innocently. Melissa remembered how her sisters talked only about his mean attitude and his slimy hair.

"What did you do?" Melissa asked.

"I got this pranking kit from my parents, and there is this prank where you give this person a candy and after five minutes their skin turns their least favorite color," James said, suppressing laughs. "So his skin is pink."

Melissa started laughing.

The boys all liked that she thought what they did was funny and not cruel, although it was and she did think it was…it was just so funny! Plus it was to a future teacher that was a mean old slime-ball.

"His skin is pink?!" Melissa said. She was very impressed. _They must be trouble-makers_, she thought. _Not that I mind of course…_ She was usually sweet little innocent Melissa that wouldn't stand for a cruel joke like that, but this was a prank someone probably deserved.

"Yup," James and Sirius said proudly. Remus rolled his eyes and Melissa smiled at him. He smiled back and felt a strange pang in his stomach.

"Anything from the trolley!?" a women asked. As she came to a stop in front of the door James, Sirius, and Peter jumped up and started grabbing all different sorts of foods. Remus and Melissa watched, he was shaking his head and she was giggling,

"Is it always like that?" she asked.

"Yes, pretty much," Remus said, chuckling. He liked hearing her soft voice for some strange reason beyond his knowledge. When the trolley left James handed her a sweet.

"What's this?" Melissa asked, forgetting she was supposed to be in the magical world now. _I'm supposed to know what I'm doing! _

"A pumpkin pasty, you never heard of one?" James asked, handing it to her.

"No," Melissa said bluntly. She took a bite and a huge smile was plastered on her face. "This is good!"

"I know," James said, laughing at her expression.

Before they knew it they were at Hogwarts. Melissa was nervous, she heard so much about it, but now that she was here she was afraid. She reluctantly stepped out of the compartment and followed Remus out. James took her arm behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, we'll show you around it'll be fine," James said. Melissa nodded and continued walking. When they got off the train her other arm was taken by Sirius. He smiled at her and she weakly smiled back. She was shaking out of nerves and was trying not to show it, but it was hard to be excited and nervous at the same time.

"Don't be nervous," Sirius said. She nodded once more, not really retaining anything they were telling her. Then she started to laugh when Sirius and James started to skip, and they were pulling her along. Remus had to jog to keep up with them, and numerous times Sirius told him to join in, but he politely refused.

**A/N -Thanks for reading my first chapter. This is my first time posting my fanfiction on a website, so send me a review telling me what you think! I'll be updating again as soon as I get the chance.**


	2. Little Remmy Has A Crush

Little Remmy Has A Crush

They reached a gargoyle inside and they all stopped.

"Start naming different candies," Sirius said.

"Fizzing Wizzbees."

"Cockroach Clusters."

"Sugar Quills."

"Pepper Imps."

"Excuse me," Remus said, moving past them and walking toward the gargoyle. "Chocolate Frogs."

The gargoyle opened into a winding staircase. Melissa's mouth was open wide and she didn't notice Sirius come over and close it.

"Guess they don't have that in Beaxbatons," James said.

"Well, we'll be leaving you here. Dumbledore is right up the stairs," Remus said, pointing up. She smiled nervously, and walked up the stairs. She looked back at all of them smiling.

"We'll see you later," Sirius said, waving his hand. She nodded her head and continued walking up the stairs.

"It's okay, it's just Dumbledore, it's not…" Melissa said, but stopped because she had reached the doors. "Oh my God."

She knocked lightly on the door and it opened.

"Hello," a calm voice said. She was looking at an old man with twinkling blue eyes and a large smile.

"He-hello," Melissa said.

"I am sure you came up here for a reason," Dumbledore said, looking over his half-moon spectacles.

"Um, yes. You see, I am not from this time, I think," Melissa said. "What year is it?"

"1978," Dumbledore said. Melissa felt lightheaded but stayed put.

"I am also not a…magic person," Melissa said. "You see, there were Death Eaters around the block from me, I went to go see what the noise was and I got hit with two spells and ended up on the train."

"Ah," Dumbledore said. "What is your last name?"

"Ross," Melissa said nervously. "I also made up a story from where I came from."

"Ah, what story did you tell them?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling more than before.

"Well, I told them I was from Beaxbatons," Melissa said. "That's it."

"Okay," Dumbledore said. "You are probably wondering if you should tell people about your background. You can tell the people you feel are close enough to you, now its your decision you don't have to tell everyone but I do advise caution, do not tell to many people, but I also think you should tell someone. It's a lot of baggage you're holding; someone could help you with it. Anyway, back to basics you might not be magic, but you will need to be in a house, go to classes, and do as many normal school things as you can until we can find a way to get you back Ms. Ross. We will give you clothes and the books you need."

"Alright, well I did meet these nice boys, I'm not sure what house they are in, but they brought me up there, will I be put in a house with them?" Melissa asked.

"You do not wish to be sorted?" Dumbledore asked, and she shook her head.

"I don't want un-needed attention," she said.

"Alright. Who knows, maybe you can do magic and you never tried. Or, you are a special kind of witch."

"A special kind, sir?" Melissa asked.

"No matter, who were the friends you met on the train?" Dumbledore asked.

"James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin," Melissa said as if she had recited it.

"Ah yes, they are good boys. So we will put you in Gryffindor," Dumbledore said. She smiled, and she started to walk to the door, but stopped when she didn't hear him behind her.

"Coming sir?" she asked.

"Don't you wish to change?" Dumbledore said, his eyes dancing with amusement. She looked down at her attire and blushed.

"Yes please," she said. After she changed into her robes her and Dumbledore left his office and started off to the great hall to meet the other students.

Meanwhile, Sirius, James, and Remus were making their way down to the great hall.

"She's quite the looker," Sirius said, smiling.

"Yeah, she is," Remus said quietly.

"I think little Remmy has a crush," James said, smirking. Remus felt his cheek burning slightly.

"I wonder what house she got," Sirius said.

"Let's hope our house, so Remus can talk to her," James said.

"Cut it out," Remus reprimanded weakly. He was too embarrassed to really have the guts to stop them.

"Oh come on, Moony. You know we're just playing," Sirius said, nudging Remus' shoulder.

"Ha ha, I'm dieing of laugher." Remus rolled his eyes as they walked to the Great Hall.

_I don't like her…I don't. Right? _

Melissa wasn't that nervous anymore because she knew the boys. She smiled to herself. Soon after Remus, Sirius, and James she entered.

All eyes were on her; some girls were looking with curiosity and envy, remembering she got to hold James _and_Sirius' arms today. The boys were looking at her with curious expressions and some with smiles on their faces. Dumbledore stood next to her, smiling at her expression, pure fright. She was shaking; she hated large crowds looking at her. Dumbledore nudged her back and she staggered forward, she tried to walk briskly to the Gryffindor table where she saw Sirius and James waving at her with stupid grins on their faces. She smiled at them and half ran half walked to the table. They made room for her between James and Remus.

"Oh my god," Melissa said as she sat down. They all started laughing. She smiled. "I'm hungry when do we eat?"

"After the sorting unfortunately," Sirius said, frowning.

"Oh," she said.

The first years then came in. Some were hiding behind the person in front of them, and others had their chins in the air in a prominent fashion.

"Those are probably Slytherins," James muttered to Sirius. After what seemed like forever the sorting was finished. Dumbledore made his usual speech and the food appeared in front of them. Melissa's eyes went wide, and she tried to hide the enormous smile on her face. All the boys started stuffing their faces except Remus. She looked at him and smiled.

"You're so different from them."

"Yeah, I guess I am," Remus said, looking over at James and Sirius.

"Not in a bad way," Melissa said, blushing at what she said. Remus looked at her in an odd way; she could see red creeping onto his face. "You just seem more…mature."

"Well, you will come to see that when in comes to pranking we are all very much alike," Remus said, laughing at her expression.

"You prank?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes I do, shocker right?" Remus said.

"Just a little," Melissa said truthfully.

When everyone was done eating James and Sirius once again took her arms. They brought her up to the common room and they all sat on the couch and chairs.

"What classes do you take here?" Melissa asked, curling up her legs and putting her arms around them.

"Well, there are a lot of things, you'll see tomorrow," Sirius said, waving it off.

"Okay," she said.

"Want to play a game?" James asked.

"Sure," they all said in unison. She could see them all thinking about a game to play. She decided she would help.

"How about…Did you ever play charades or truth or dare?" she asked.

"Umm, well we _tried_ playing those games," Sirius said sheepishly.

"Key word, tried," Remus said, grimacing at the memory. She laughed. "Why don't you guys pick a different one then," Melissa said.

They heard a door open and turned to see Lily standing by the girl's dorm.

"You guys should really get to sleep, first day of classes is tomorrow," Lily said.

"Oh come on Miss Headgirl, don't be a party-pooper," Sirius said, smirking like mad. Melissa smiled innocently at her.

"Oh! Are you sure you want to hang out with them?" Lily asked, gesturing around her.

"It's okay, they're fun," Melissa said. Lily looked at her with utter shock. Then she went back into the girl's dormitory.

"We are?" James asked, shocked. "No one really says that about us. They are either goggling at us, or they think we're pests."

"Yes, you guys are a lot of fun," Melissa said. "Since I went to Beaxbatons I never had any boy friends really."

"Really, such a pretty girl like you. I would have thought you had a hundred," Sirius said, putting on his charming smile. Remus glared at Sirius. Melissa smacked Sirius playfully.

"Stop! I meant boy's that are friends!" Melissa said.

"Did you have any boyfriends?" Sirius asked.

They all forgot about the game they were going to play and were all looking at her.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked, grinning at her cleverness.

"Just curious," Sirius said, shrugging. All the boys were looking at her.

"I went out with…a couple of people," Melissa said, shrugging it off. She looked over at Remus who was being unusually quiet. She knew he was listening. He was pretending to read, though he wasn't very good at it. His eyes remained in the same spot on the same page for about ten minutes.

"Who were the people?" Sirius asked nosily.

"I don't know. Why you are so interested?" Melissa asked, laughing a little. "Who have _you_ gone out with Mr. Black?"

All the boys except Sirius started to laugh.

"Too many to name," James said, laughing uncontrollably. Melissa got the point and didn't laugh.

"Thank you! See she's a nice person!" Sirius said, pointing at Melissa.

"Now, now, Sirius it's not nice to point," James said in a mothering tone. Melissa was smiling, trying to hide her laughs.

"Well she's the only one being considerate of my feelings!" Sirius said, crossing his arms. Melissa stood up. "Where ya going?"

"To bed, I'm tired, and tomorrow is the first day of classes so I need my sleep. Good night," she said, walking towards the stairs.

"Wait! Can't we get good night kisses?" Sirius asked, grinning. She rolled her eyes playfully and walked over to Sirius and kissed him on the cheek.

"Me too! I want something to bug Lily with," James said. Melissa laughed and walked over to James and kissed his cheek. "Don't forget Remus."

"I won't," Melissa said, walking over to Remus and kissing his cheek. Peter sat in the chair wiggling uncontrollably. Melissa smiled out of pity, kissed her hand and patted his cheek. James and Sirius were suppressing laughs. She smiled at them all and walked up into the girl's dormitory. Peter was bright red and was still moving around in his chair. Remus sat there with a blank look on his face.

"Hey, Moony. You okay?" James asked, elbowing him. Remus brought a hand up to his cheek and left it there.

"Ah, I get it," James said, grinning.

"I hope she is in classes with us," Sirius said.

"Yeah that would be a lot of fun," James said, still smirking and looking at Remus.

**A/N- Since we have school and everything I will only be able to add on weekends and Fridays, but I will try during the week. Hope you liked this chapter, review please! **


	3. Meeting Malfoy

Meeting Malfoy

Up in the girls dormitory Melissa was lying in her bed, thinking. She had opened her trunk at the foot of her bed and found clothes and books, and other necessities.

_They seem like really nice boys, not that I doubt they aren't. James and Sirius are funny, Peter is just strange, and Remus._ She sighed._ Remus is so sweet. I barely know him and I think…_

"No. I don't think anything," she told herself sternly.

Melissa shook her head in disbelief. Her thoughts soon pondered to the next day and what it would bring. She soon fell asleep.

She woke up hearing an annoying buzzing sound. She looked up and all the girls except Lily were complaining. _Must be Lily's alarm…_Melissa thought, looking at the girl in the bed not so far from hers who was grudgingly waking up.

"You get used to it," she said with a smile. "I'm Ariel Wilson, Lily's best friend."

"I'm Melissa Ross, I'm new here," she said.

"You can hang around with us if you want to," Ariel said, ignoring the annoying buzz.

"Sure, that would be nice, but I told the Marauders I would hang around with them," Melissa said, smiling sheepishly.

The whole dorm stopped and looked at her. Lily shut off the alarm and looked at her.

"You get to hang out with the Marauders!? The coolest guys at school!" a girl screamed.

"Not to mention the cutest, most popular boys at school," another girl added.

"They are all thick headed if you ask me," Lily said. "All of them except Remus, he is the only good one."

All the girls started defending the Marauders and it became a deep argument whether they were good or bad. All the girls except Lily said they were good. Ariel looked sympathetically at Melissa, then she left her sitting on her bed to go and pull Lily away from the girls. Melissa said a few things about the Marauders to stand up for them, but wasn't going to raise her voice or get completely into the argument. She just added bits and pieces of her opinion every so often. When Melissa was ready she walked down into the common room to find James sitting by himself on the couch, he looked like he was deep in thought.

"Hi," she said, walking up behind him.

"Hey," he said. "What was going on up there?"

"Oh, nothing," Melissa said, a smile tugging at the sides of her lips.

"Well, we are just waiting for Sirius, Remus, and Peter then we can go down for breakfast," James said.

"What were you doing before I came down?" Melissa asked.

"Thinking, about what was going on up there. You know I heard all the girls except you," James said, chuckling.

"I don't like arguments, especially ones over boys," Melissa said, smirking,

"Well if Lily was in it, it must've been about the Marauders right?" James asked.

"Very good," Melissa said, sitting down beside him on the couch. They both heard a door open and turned.

"Hey, Remus," James said.

"Hi," he said, walking down the stairs and standing by the couch. "Sirius isn't getting up."

"Don't worry he will," James said.

Soon enough Peter came trudging down the stairs. He sat down on a chair, breathing heavily from his weight. His plump face was set on the fire and every so often his small eyes would dart in the direction where Melissa was. Sirius came down after.

"Morning," he said groggily. She smiled at him and they all walked down to the Great hall. When they reached their destination everyone was bustling around and talking about their schedules. As soon as they sat down they were handed their schedules also.

"Oh come on! Potions first!" Sirius exclaimed, frustrated.

"Me too," James and Remus said. They looked at Melissa who was eyeing her schedule.

"Oh, yeah me too," Melissa said, bringing her attention back on the sheet she was holding. _What the heck is divination? And what in God's name is DADA_

James peered over at her schedule. "We all have the same things."

"What's DADA?" Melissa asked, once she said this they started laughing. She had pronounced it like da-da. "What's so funny?"

"It's Defense Against the Dark Arts," James said, still laughing.

"Oh," Melissa said quietly.

They all ate their breakfast and were talking about the classes. When breakfast was over they led her to the Potions room where the Gryffindors were seated on one side of the classroom and the Slytherins on the other. The Slytherins were all eyeing her, but scowled when they saw her walking with the Marauders. They took their seats. James and Remus sat on either side of her, and Sirius and Peter sat behind them.

"That's Professor Slughorn," Remus whispered to her. Slughorn was giving directions but Melissa wasn't paying attention to any of it because it just occurred to her that whatever they were doing, she couldn't. Objects were placed in front of them and none of them made any sense at all. She stared dumbfounded at the objects in front of her. Someone tapped her nose.

"James stop poking her!" Remus said.

"Well she is, like, sleeping or something," James said, continuing to poke her nose. Melissa blinked and stared at James.

"You okay?" Sirius asked having seen what happened from behind.

"Yeah," Melissa said.

James and Remus were doing all the work because she said she never learned how, which was true. So she said she would watch them and try next time. When class was over they had a free period so they all went outside. Melissa sat under the tree leaning against it, blowing the hair out of her eyes every so often. James was sitting by the water thinking about Lily. Sirius was staring at Melissa, as was Remus though looking at her from behind his book. Peter on the other hand wasn't there; he went to go do something.

Melissa felt eyes on her but paid no attention; she just was looking up at the clear blue sky, and was drowning in her thoughts. Slytherins walking up to them soon broke their silence. Melissa snapped her head down once she heard snickering.

"What'd you want Malfoy?" Sirius asked coldly.

"Her attention for a few moments," Lucius said, pointing a finger at Melissa. He grabbed her hand causing her to gasp. He kissed it and she grimaced not caring about being rude. "And what is your name?"

"Melissa Ross," she said through gritted teeth. She wanted to slap him but couldn't because he had her hand and the other one was being held protectively by Remus.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy!" James yelled, walking over to them. Lucius let go and snarled. Melissa's eyes widened. He passed her a look and stormed away with his cronies following him. A certain greasy haired boy with pink skin turned to her. Then he abruptly turned back and continued walking.

"He'll be back won't he?" Melissa asked, pressing her back up against the tree.

"Yeah probably, he's a very persistent snakeface…hey how would you know?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh it's obvious. Common bad guy thing," Melissa said. "Also common how bad guy wants good girl he will never have, muggle movies."

"What's a moo-vie?" Sirius asked.

"A muggle thing you watch on television," Melissa replied.

"What's television?" he asked. Sirius being pureblood has no idea what all of these muggle technologies were.

"An electronic devise muggles use for entertainment," Remus said.

"Why do you have to be so smart?" Sirius pouted. Remus sighed.

"I don't know. I pay attention in Muggle Studies," he said, looking at Melissa. "Continue."

"What movie?" James asked, seeming interested.

"Well, there are plenty, like Beauty and the Beast, Phantom of the Opera which is a book, and a lot more I just can't of them right now," Melissa said.

"Who was the bad guy in Beauty and the Beast?" Remus asked. It was kind of funny, she felt like she was telling a story to a bunch of five year olds.

"Well, um, Gaston. He wanted to marry Belle but Belle loved the beast," Melissa said, seeing the pure look of horror on all of the boy's faces. She laughed. "Well the beast was a greedy human, so he was put under a spell and he had to fall in love and be loved in return before the last petal fell from the rose. Long story short Belle was in the castle with the beast and they fell in love, and no one liked the beast because rumors were going around that he was dangerous, although he wasn't. Then the townspeople went to the castle to kill the beast, but the objects around the castle stopped them, because they were cursed too. In fact the objects were people, anyway. Gaston and the beast were fighting for Belle's affection, although the beast knew he had her already. After Gaston died, the last petal fell before Belle could tell him she loved him. So when he was dead I guess you can say, she said she loved him and he turned back into a human."

She giggled at the boy's faces; they all had a blank look on their face.

"Sorry, I am a terrible story teller," she said, turning a light pink.

"No, no you were fine. But why did Belle love the beast?" James asked.

"Well Belle looked past his outer look and looked on the inside. He was actually a really nice guy." She smiled.

"What did Belle look like?" Sirius asked, earning a poke from Remus. "Ow!"

"She, well…She had curly brown hair, I never really paid attention," Melissa said. After a minute she realized she practically described herself.

"Sounds like you," James said. "Did you find your beast yet?"

"Very funny, it's usually prince," Melissa said, laughing.

Well did you?" James asked again.

"No," Melissa said, still smiling. "But that's okay; I'm not in a rush. It might be nice to have someone like a beast."

Sirius and James both looked over to Remus who was blushing. Little did Melissa know was that Remus _was_ in a way a beast. He was a werewolf, and only his friends knew. Therefore the nicknames came, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Melissa heard them call each other the nicknames but never questioned them.

"What happened in Phantom of the Opera?" James asked. Just then they heard the bell ring.

"Well that story will have to be for another day," Melissa said, standing up and heading towards the door. The Marauders followed, they practically had to run to their next class to not be late. It was Transfiguration and they didn't want to get McGonagall's disapproving look. Once they reached the classroom the bell rang.

**A/N- I didn't really like this chapter, but I hope you do. Review please! **


	4. I'm A What?

I'm A What?

"Take your seats," McGonagall said. Sirius sat beside Melissa and James sat on the other side. Remus had to sit behind them with Peter. "Today we will be transforming the animals in front of you into water goblets."

Melissa looked at the animal in front of her, a cute little rabbit. "I can't turn that into a goblet."

"Why not?" Sirius whispered.

"It's too cute to turn into a drinking utensil," Melissa said, petting the rabbit's head. Sirius rolled his eyes playfully, which earned him a smack in the arm, good-natured of course. McGonagall walked over to a parrot perched on a bird-stand. Melissa remembered back to her sister's saying they learned this is their second year. Why were they learning it now?

"All you have to do it tap it and say _Fera Verto_,"McGonagall said, tapping the bird. Almost instantly it turned into a goblet. Melissa turned pale. How was she going to do this? Sirius and James did there's and it worked. Melissa fingered her wand that Dumbledore bought her, what confused her is why he even got her one, maybe not to look suspicious, because she would be the only one without a wand. She pointed her wand at the small rabbit.

"_Fera Verto_," Melissa said, closing her eyes. She opened them slowly and saw a goblet in front of her. How did she do that? "How did I do that?!"

"With your wand, silly," James mocked. She stared dumbfounded at the goblet in front of her. She did magic, but how? When lunch came around Melissa excused herself and ran to Dumbledore's office. She reached the gargoyle and tried to remember the password.

"Um, Sugar quills? No…Chocolate Frogs!" Melissa said with glee.

The gargoyle opened into a winding staircase. She didn't bother to knock so she just walked in. She saw Dumbledore sitting at his desks, eyes twinkling smiling broadly at her.

"Yes Ms. Ross…" he said.

"I did magic!" Melissa said, breathing heavily from running here. "How did I do it!? I am not supposed to be able to!"

Dumbledore sighed and nodded. "You found out I see? It is time to tell you..."

He ushered her into a chair at the front of his desk. He sat down and smiled at her.

"Well Ms. Ross, you know how your sister's got their letters?" Dumbledore asked. She nodded. "Well, you were supposed to get one too. When your eldest sister Gretchen got her letter your parent's thought that she would be in Slytherin, well when she got into Gryffindor they were not happy. You see, your parents follow the Dark Lord. So when their second child was born she sent them to Hogwarts thinking positive thoughts about this one, well they were wrong once again. They are the only ones in your family that follow the Dark Lord. So when you were born, they naturally gave up, they decided to not send you at all. Instead they told you that you were a muggle and never got your letter. I knew that when you came to my office you would see your powers in class, I knew you would come and ask me, but I wouldn't tell you until you saw."

Melissa was speechless; she was a witch after all. She wanted to ask so many questions. She wanted to know how he knew if they were in the past and her family was from the future, but she also learned in the time she was here not to question Dumbledore. "But, but. If I did show magical powers, how come I don't remember?"

"They probably did a memory charm," Dumbledore said simply. Melissa stared dumbfounded at him. "And if you were out of their reach you probably though it mere coincidence. Like if you were really angry, would something break?"

"Yes," Melissa said, finding it odd that the whole story added up.

"As I said, you probably thought it a coincidence that something happened," Dumbledore said calmly, smiling comfortingly.

"I thought they loved me," was all she could say.

Dumbledore patted her hand affectionately. "I'm sure they do…"

Melissa bit back her retort. If they loved her they would've told her the truth. Not lie about a huge part of her life.

"How did you know what wand I would get?" she asked suddenly. Remembering the saying 'The wand chooses the wizard'.

"Well I got you the one I thought would suit you," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling more than ever. She smiled weakly.

_How does this man know everything? _It was in a way annoying, yet in a way reassuring at the same time.

"I still just don't understand," Melissa said. Dumbledore patted her hand once more.

"It will take time to settle in, but you will get used to using magical powers. I assure you that in time you will figure out various spells and will master them well," he said. "Why don't you get back down to lunch? If you need me to talk I will be in my office."

She nodded and walked back down to the great hall. She sat next to Remus.

"What happened? Are you okay?" They all asked her.

"I'm a witch," she said, and then there was black.

**A/N- I know I'm mean to have left it off there but you have to admit it fits. I promise I will add tomorrow, I won't leave you hanging for three days. Review Please! **


	5. Pepper Imps and Apple Face

Pepper Imps and Apple Face

Melissa knew she woke up but didn't want to open her eyes. She knew she wasn't alone because she heard familiar voices.

"Did she wake up yet?" she heard Sirius' voice ask.

"Does she look awake?" Remus asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Look she's waking up!" James said. They saw her stir and huge smiles were on their faces when she opened her eyes. She smiled back.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily.

"The infirmary, you passed out at lunch, you okay?" Sirius said.

"Yeah I'm fine, although I don't remember why I passed out," Melissa said, rubbing the back of her head where she fell.

"_I'm a witch," she said, and fell backwards onto the floor. _

"_Oh my God!" Remus said, jumping off the chair and onto the floor next to her. _

"_What did she say?" Sirius asked, joining Remus on the floor. _

"_I think she said 'I'm a witch', but we all know that," James said. _

"_I think something happened in Dumbledore's on we have to take her to the Hospital Wing." _

"You gave us a real scare back there," Remus said. Melissa smiled at him, but felt something on her hand. She looked down and Remus was holding her hand. She started to blush.

"My head hurts," she said, still rubbing the back of her head.

"Well you fell on it," James said, causing her to laugh.

"I know I fell on it, but it hurts," Melissa said. She traced her thoughts back to about a half and hour ago and remembered what Dumbledore had told her, she was a witch. Her parents hid it from her so she had to feel like an outcast. An angry tear trickled down her face, soon to be wiped away by Remus.

"It's okay," he said.

"Do you know when I can leave?" she asked.

"I think you're staying over night, they all made this big fuss over you," Sirius said.

"Oh," Melissa said, knowing why.

"We'll stay with you," James said, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Thanks but you don't have to," she said.

"No that's okay, we want to. And Dumbledore and Pomfrey said we could," James said.

"Okay," she said, resting her back on the pillow. Remus wanted to ask her what happened in Dumbledore's office, but didn't want to be rude. Madam Pomfrey walked in and shooed them away from her bed so she could examine her.

"Get out of the way!" she said sternly. She felt her forehead, and then felt the back of her head, Melissa winced. "Big bruise, relax. I'm sure you have a headache."

With that Madam Pomfrey went into her office leaving the Marauders with Melissa.

"Ow," Melissa said, rubbing her head.

"Well, you need to understand Madam Pomfrey is only trying to help," James said, smiling. The doors abruptly opened and Dumbledore was flying through.

"Miss. Ross are you alright?" he asked quickly.

"Yes I'm fine," Melissa said. He smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"Well, you should rest," Dumbledore said. She nodded her head, and smiled back. He nodded to the boys and left the room in a quick pace. Melissa sighed and slouched on down on the bed. Sirius smiled at her.

"You're lucky, you get to stay in here the rest of the day and not go to classes," Sirius said, sighing.

"So do you," James said. "We get to stay with her."

"Really?!" Sirius said, jumping up.

"Were you listening when Madam Pomfrey was talking to us earlier?" Remus asked.

"Um, no," Sirius said, smiling guiltily. Melissa giggled.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate you staying, but you don't have to," Melissa stressed, smiling. Remus looked at her, her gentle curls were pulled back into a low ponytail, her eyes were glowing and a bright smile was on her face. She looked so happy even though she was in the infirmary; then again she always looked happy. The only exception was when they found her on the train; at that point she looked utterly frightened, when Remus stepped into the compartment his heart stopped. He just wanted to bend down and hug her, love her. He knew he liked her but wouldn't tell anybody, plus he was too shy to tell her. They also didn't know each other for very long so it might make her uncomfortable to know.

"Oh no we want to," James said, digging through the bag of candy he had in his hand. "Want one?"

"Sure," Melissa said, gracefully leaning her hand forewords. When she reached forward and her arm went by Remus' face he realized she smelled like vanilla, he smiled. He liked that smell. She contently ate the candy until her eyes widened. James was smirking. "JAMES WHAT DID YOU GIVE ME!?"

"Pepper Imps," James said, smirking at her. Steam started coming from her ears and no one knew if it was from her anger or the candy. Her face scrunched up so…cutely. Remus smiled at her.

"It's ok, it won't last long," Remus said, still smiling. She managed to open her eyes and look at him. _He has nice eyes…WAIT! What am I saying? _ _He's my friend. _The steam ended and she was glaring at James, he looked a little scared, but then she smiled and he smiled too.

"That's exactly what I like about you, you like our pranks, you can handle our pranks, and you can laugh if we prank you too," Sirius said, chuckling.

"Thanks, what a wonderful compliment," Melissa said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Sirius said. Everyone rolled their eyes. "Hey I knew she was being sarcastic, so was I."

Melissa giggled a little, and then looked over at James who was smiling at her. She had good friends. Then it hit her, she wasn't at home, she wasn't with her old friends, or her sisters. She didn't want to see her parents at the moment. She didn't want to cry though because she was having a wonderful time here, she was thinking about the offer Ariel gave about her hanging out with them sometimes, she needed some girl friends, but then again the Marauders were so much fun, they always made her laugh and smile.

_Remus is in them too…NO I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT! I CAN'T!_

All Lily did was rant and rave about James, who was her friend, a good friend too. She scowled, how could someone detest someone else so much? She would ask Remus later.

"You know that Ariel girl…." Melissa said.

"Yeah," all three boys said.

"Um, is she nice, do you know?" she asked, blushing slightly.

"Yes, she is very nice," Sirius said. Remus looked at her and chuckled.

"I think he likes her," he whispered. Although he did see him looking at Melissa, and that bothered him though he wasn't going to say anything about it.

"How about Lily?" Melissa asked, looking at James. His head popped up.

"Lily? Lily Evans?" James asked rather quickly.

"Yes, Lily, Lily Evans. Is she nice?" she asked again, giggling.

"She is nice, smart, funny, pretty, perfect…" James said, but was cut off by Sirius.

"He could go on forever; I think you get the point. She's okay, she's not the nicest person to James," Sirius said, frowning.

"I promise you I will help you get together with her before Christmas," Melissa said brightly. His eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked somewhat surprised.

"Yes really," Melissa said.

"Cool!" he said, jumping up. Remus laughed.

"Could you help him get her to go with him to the Christmas Ball?" Sirius asked.

"If he wants me to, I usually helped my friends back home too," Melissa said.

"Really?" they all asked.

"Yes. It was just the way things worked out," she said, playing with her fingers. She didn't want to think about the life she left behind, she didn't even know if she was going back, and at the moment didn't really care. "There's a Christmas Ball?"

"Yeah, every year," Sirius said. "You'll probably be asked out by every seventh year at Hogwarts."

"No I don't think so," she said.

"Yeah, you're gorgeous, sweet, nice, and you hang around with us. Everyone will want to go with you, even some Slytherins," Sirius said, making her blush.

"Thank you," she said. "You really do compliment too much though."

"Do you think you're pretty?" James asked suddenly.

"You don't ask a girl that!" she said, trying not to laugh.

"Well do you?" Sirius asked.

"Stop it, please," she said sternly, causing them to close their mouths.

"I think you're pretty," Remus whispered to her. She felt her cheeks blushing. He felt himself blushing too, he usually wouldn't have had enough courage to say that to her, but he felt different, in a good way. There was a clicking noise and they all turned to the door.

"What is that?" Melissa asked, leaning forward to see the door.

The door finally opened and in walked Peter, followed by Lucius and Snape.

_That's why the door didn't open…_

Peter scurried over to James and sat in the chair. _Coward._ Lucius smirked and walked over to Melissa.

"And what might these idiots have done to get you in here?" he asked, smirking still.

"They didn't do anything," Melissa said sternly. "And they aren't idiots either."

"You should've come with us, forget about them. They only bring trouble," Lucius said. Snape was snickering behind him. "That offer is still available."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I am quite content staying where I am; I think you would bring more trouble. Hey, by any chance do you have a pie?" she asked, all the boys raised their eyebrows, but Lucius, taking his turn to show off to her conjured up a pie and handed it to her. "You know maybe it would be better to stay with you, I mean you don't get into any trouble do you?" she asked, all the boys mouths dropped open. "And you're kind of cute, and I need a strong tough man to stand up to the mean bad boys. Maybe I will take your offer, but first. Come here."

He came closer thinking she was going to kiss him and agree to go to his group but she threw the pie in his face. Lucius had apples all over his face, Melissa was smirking and the Marauders were cracking up. Lucius snorted.

"I will not give up that easily," he said, spinning around and marching towards the door.

"See ya, Apple-face!" James yelled after him. Snape was still standing there.

"What? Do you want a pie too?" she asked, as innocently as she could without laughing.

"No," he muttered, and followed Malfoy. Once he left she let the laughs out.

"That…was…hilarious!" Sirius said between laughs.

"Yes, but it was also smart!" Remus said, laughing. James was laughing so hard he couldn't talk anymore.

"James?" Melissa asked, giggling. Only laughs were the response. He started to laugh less and was gasping for air. "James you okay?"

He nodded his head, still laughing. They were all laughing at James now.

"What's so funny?" he asked, with a questioning look on his face.

"You," Sirius said.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny," James said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, it was funny," Melissa said.

"I guess it was," he said, chuckling.

"Why do you always have a soft spot for her?" Sirius asked.

"Cause she's a girl," James said.

"Thanks." She looked over at James with a small smile.

"Do you want us to sleep here too?" Remus asked.

"If you want," she said, snuggling under the covers. She yawned. "You don't have to."

"We want to," they all said in unison.

"Comfortable?" Sirius asked, smiling.

"Yes. Have you guys ever been in here before?" she asked. They all shared the same look, and passed glances.

"We've had our share of coming in here sometimes," James said, referring to the days after the full moon.

"It's not that bad, in here…" she said. "It's actually better than the girl's dorm."

"Why?" Remus asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Because, they are so loud. You can never get a quiet moment to read, or think for that matter. They always bicker too, usually fights about boys. Mainly you guys." Melissa looked at all of them.

"Us?" Sirius asked, mock shock. "They fight about us? The most handsomest men in Hogwarts?"

"Oh stop being so cocky. Anyway, all the girls in the dorm, with the exception of one fiery red head, are all for you guys," Melissa said, smirking.

"What do they say?" James asked, leaning forward.

"Well she says, that's you're all thickheads except Remus," Melissa said. "She said more, but I kind of blocked it out."

"Did you say anything?" Sirius asked.

"Well I did, but not meaning to. Ariel was asking me to hang out with her and Lily and I said I hang out with you guys," she said. "That's what started the argument. It was either you guys were good or bad."

"Geez," Sirius said. "Can't say one nice thing about us can she?"

"Why does Lily hate you so much? You're not bad at all," she asked, smiling at James.

"Thanks, but Lily hates me because I kept asking her out, at least that's what everyone tells me," James said, shrugging.

"You must really like her if you kept asking her," Melissa said, smirking. He blushed.

"Yeah," he muttered. She smiled

"That's so sweet!" she squealed. He smiled weakly.

"She doesn't feel the same way…yet," he said confidently.

"Don't worry she'll come to her senses," Melissa said.

"Hey Prongs pass me one," Sirius said, referring to the candy James still had.

Melissa looked confusedly at them. _What are those nicknames?_ She wanted to know, but still didn't want to be rude. She was going to ask, if she was going to be their friend she should know…_Wait, maybe not so soon._

James threw him a candy and he ate it and soon enough smoke erected from his ears causing Melissa to laugh.

**A/N- Review!!!**


	6. New Nicknames and Notes

New Nicknames and Notes

"_You must really like her if you keep asking her," Melissa said, smirking. He blushed._

"_Yeah," he muttered. She smiled_

"That's so sweet!" she squealed. He smiled weakly.

"She doesn't feel the same way, yet," he said.

"Don't worry she'll come to her senses," Melissa said.

"Hey Prongs pass me one," Sirius said, referring to the candy James still had. Melissa looked confusedly at them. _What are those nicknames?_ She wanted to know, but still didn't want to be rude. She was going to ask, if she was going to be their friend she should know…._Wait, maybe not so soon._ James threw him a candy and he ate it and soon enough smoke erected from his ears causing Melissa to laugh.

Melissa spent the night in the infirmary with the Marauders, Remus slept in the chair beside her bed and James, Sirius, and Peter slept on the extra beds. When morning came they were all shaken awake by Madam Pomfrey. She forced Melissa to let her look at the bruise, and then she let them go down to breakfast after freshening up. When they reached the Great Hall all eyes were on Melissa, once again. She huffed and stormed to the table leaving the Marauders staring after her. When she sat down she was soon accompanied by them.

"I hate being stared at! Why do they have to be so nosy?" she said, almost shouting.

"Calm down, no one is looking anymore," James said. She grabbed a piece of toast and threw it on her plate. They ate breakfast and went to Potions. Slughorn was just giving them notes to copy today. Melissa and James found it entirely boring and started writing notes to each other.

_Hey James _

**Hey, what's up?**

_Nothing really you?_

**Nothing, this class is so boring**

I know, but we need to take it

**Just curious…what are you going to do about me and Lily?**

_I'm not quite sure yet, but I am thinking_

**OK, what is he babbling on about?**

_Something about ingredients_

**Oh, whatever**

_Yeah I know geez this class stinks. Literally! What is that?_

**Don't know, eww you're right**

The page was grabbed by Sirius. He scribbled something down.

Hi Melissa, hi James

**You can't just grab the paper Sirius!**

Who says I can't?

**I don't know. So you got bored too?**

Yeah, this class stinks. What is that?

_We are trying to figure that out at the moment_

Okay, if only Remus didn't take notes….then he could be in our conversation

**No then we wouldn't have any notes to copy from.**

_He let's you copy notes?_

Sort of, you know he kind of gets mad but he let's us copy

**Copying, it's the art of teenagerism**

_That's not a word_

**I know**

_What is that smell?_

**Maybe it has to do with something they are talking about**

Probably

_God it stinks_

If we tell Remus we were passing notes he won't let us copy, we need to think of a story. 

_Sure, how about we lost our notes_

**Are you kidding? You don't need an excuse he will definitely give you his notes. Me and Sirius need a plan, and if you don't mind we will be using that one**

_Well I don't know…_

Please! If you could see my face right now I am doing a puppy dog face

Melissa looked up and did indeed see Sirius with a puppy dog face; she giggled and looked down at the paper.

_Fine_

**Thank you**

Thank you

_You owe me_

**Why it's just a silly idea**

_Oh, then I guess you don't want to use it…Alright whatever you say_

No, no fine we owe you

**What do you want?**

_Oh don't make it sound so depressing, I don't know yet. When I find out I will tell you_

**Fine, I have a feeling it will be big if you don't know what you want now…**

When is the bloody bell going to ring?

_I'd rather be watching Barney than be here_

**Barney?**

_Muggle television_

How do you know so many muggle things?

_My mum was a muggle (_she thought quickly

**Oh**

It's the bell! We should do this again

"Sure," Melissa said, chuckling. They walked out of Potions and went to free period. They sat outside in the normal spot. Melissa was copying the notes from Remus and Sirius and James were practicing their plan.

"Thanks again for letting me copy notes," Melissa said, she didn't tell him why she needed to notes she just needed to copy them because she didn't have them.

"No problem, what are they doing?" Remus asked, looking over to James and Sirius who were acting it out. Melissa laughed. It looked like James was Remus and Sirius had to be James and himself. She saw them smirk at each other than they ran over to Remus, Sirius winked at her and she giggled.

"Hey, Moony," James said. "Um, could me and Sirius borrow your notes?"

"Why?" he asked. Melissa could tell they were playing innocent and confused.

"Um, well, we lost ours," Sirius said.

Remus looked at them with a disbelieving look, and then he sighed. "Fine."

She could've cracked up if Remus wasn't sitting there. She handed them the notes after she finished them.

"Thank you very much Lissy," Sirius said, taking the notes.

"Lissy?" they all asked.

"Yes, it's her new nickname," Sirius said simply. They all chuckled and went back to what they were doing. Sirius and James were busy copying the notes, Peter was sleeping, and Remus was reading. Melissa crawled over to Remus and sat next to him leaning her head on his shoulder to see the book.

"What are you reading?" she asked, peering at the letters on the page. He looked down at her. He smiled, but felt his cheeks burning.

"Nothing really, it's a muggle story," Remus said, wanting to lean his head on hers but wouldn't.

"What's it about?" she asked.

"Um, well, it's about this girl who falls in love with a werewolf," Remus said nervously.

"Sounds interesting, did he love her back?" Melissa said.

"I don't know I didn't get up to that yet," he said.

"Well, when you find out tell me," she said, smiling up at him.

"Okay," he said, looking at the book. She sighed.

"I wonder what it's like to be in love," Melissa said quietly. He looked down at her; she was still on his shoulder. He didn't know what to say, yes of course he wanted to know what it felt like, but he wanted it with her. He couldn't tell her.

"Yeah," Remus muttered.

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked, looking up and meeting his gaze.

"No, not yet," he said, smiling. "The books make it sound so nice. Not to be sappy or anything. "

"Yeah, I like reading romance stories," Melissa said, snuggling more closely to him, making him blush more. "I like romance movies too."

"You do?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I don't have a specific one, but I like any romance movie," she said. "I like anything with an ending that says "Happily Every After"; I also like stories like Romeo and Juliet where they will do anything to be with each other."

Remus nodded his head. Sirius and James looked up.

"Whatcha talking about?" James asked.

"Romance movies, and stories," she said.

"Oh it's mushy stuff," Sirius said.

"Yes, but mushy isn't bad! I like mushy," she said, giggling. James smirked at her, and then looked at Remus.

"Here are your notes," he said, handing them to him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said simply, putting the notes in his robe pocket. Melissa lifted her head much to Remus' dismay and stood up.

"My legs hurt," she said, bending her legs and un-bending them. She walked over near the lake and put her finger in it. Remus was looking at her; the reflection of the water was showing in her eyes. The sun made her face glow and the blonde pieces in her hair to be more prominent and stick out more. She had a smile on her face as she was flicking the water around with her fingers. Sirius walked up behind her and kneeled next to her.

"Is it cold?" he asked, slowly moving his hand near the water.

"Not really," she said, still looking down at the water. He leaned his face down to look at his reflection. Melissa smirked; she slowly lowered her hand down to the water and flicked water in his face. He jumped back, and looked at her. She was biting her lip to stop laughing. Water was dripping down his face making it look like he was crying. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Well I had to admit that was pretty good Lissy," Sirius said, smirking. "But…not good enough."

"Wait, what?" Melissa said, closing her eyes as a cold shock hit her face. "Sirius Orion Black!"

"Well I had to splash you back, it's only fair Lissy-poo," Sirius said. "Hey! How do you know my middle name?"

Melissa looked over at James; he made an innocent face and shrugged his shoulders. "What?"

"Why did you tell her my middle name? It's embarrassing!" Sirius said.

"I don't know, we got on the subject of middle names. I told her mine, Remus', and yours. That's the only way she would tell me hers," James said. Sirius looked at her.

"What is your middle name?" he asked, tilting his head. She started blushing.

"Um," was all she could say. She wasn't embarrassed of her middle name, she didn't really have a reason.

"Come on, you know mine and mine is bad enough," Sirius said. Remus looked up and smiled at her.

"Ugh fine, my middle name is Christine," she said.

She was blushing and everyone was looking at her. "Melissa Christine? That sounds pretty, why are you embarrassed of it?" Remus asked.

"I'm not really, I guess it's just…I don't know. I don't have a good reason," she said, smiling. She felt the blush dying down on her cheeks. The bell rang and they all ran inside for Transfiguration.

**A/N- Thanks for reading my story. Reviews are greatly appreciated, it also makes me update faster. So read and review please! **


	7. Whipped Cream Faces

Whipped Cream Faces

The bell rang and they all ran inside for Transfiguration. Once again James, Sirius, and Melissa were not paying attention

_Hi_

**Hey Lissy**

Howdy

_Are we allowed to be doing this, again?_

**Ah, who cares? I don't think its notes; I think we are actually doing something**

Damn! Great, now we can't have our pleasant little conversation

_There's always DADA_

**She's got a point, but still. I don't want to work!**

_That's what you're suppose to do in school though_

Whatever

_McGonagall is coming over here! _

Quick, confiscate the evidence! 

Sirius threw the paper at James who caught it with his Chaser skills; he crumpled the paper and threw it under the desk. McGonagall came over and looked sternly at the boys and softened her expression at Melissa. She smiled and gave them their object to Transfigure. McGonagall was the only other teacher who knew about her being from the future, of course Dumbledore asked Melissa before he told her. James casually bent down and retrieved the paper. He motioned it towards Melissa. She shrugged her shoulders and pointed to Sirius.

"Hey, Sirius!" James said in a whisper.

"What?" Sirius said, whispering too.

"Are we still conversing?" James asked.

"Sure," Sirius said, grabbing the paper. He read it over to know what to say and quickly scribbled something.

What are we suppose to do?

_I don't know, I think we have to transfigure this rose into a bird_

**You sure?**

_Not quite, ask Remus _

James took the paper, crumpled the paper once more, looked to see McGonagall in the back on the classroom, and then threw the paper at the back of Remus' head. He jumped up and turned to see James, Sirius, and Melissa waving. He looked mad until he saw Melissa then he mouthed 'What do you want?' James took a piece of paper and wrote in big letter…

**Directions **

Remus rolled his eyes, and demonstrated with his rose. He turned it into a lovely white dove and it flew towards Melissa. She started to blush, she didn't even know why. Immediately they took their wands out and turned their roses into birds to they could talk. All different assortments of birds were flying around the room. McGonagall was trying to calm all the birds so everyone took the advantage to talk as she was preoccupied.

"This lesson was not a good idea," Melissa said, chuckling at McGonagall. Sirius smirked.

"Yeah," he said. James looked over to Remus and motioned for him to come over. Remus slowly got up and walked over to them.

"Hey," he said quietly, looking around the room nervously.

"You're not going to get in trouble Moony," Sirius said.

"Yeah," James added. "You're one of her favorites."

He sighed and pulled a seat and sat on the edge of the table.

"I also think she has her hands full at the moment," Melissa said, pointing her thumb in the direction of McGonagall. Remus looked over at McGonagall and sighed again.

"Alright," he said, clasping his hands together and getting comfortable in the chair. Melissa looked over to Lily and Ariel and they waved at her with smiles on their faces. She waved back and looked towards Sirius.

"Are we not having a class today?" she asked, twirling a piece of hair on her finger.

"Guess not, I mean look at her, she is obviously unfit to teach us," Sirius said, smirking. Melissa chuckled and looked at McGonagall trying to suppress her shouts and grab the birds. She tried spells but they flew away before she could hit them with it. Remus was slouched in his chair, hands still clasped, watching McGonagall. Sirius was busy playing with his quill feathers, and Melissa and James were just sitting there talking.

"When is the bell going to ring?" Melissa asked.

"Soon, I hope," James said, fiddling with his fingers. "You know, class isn't that bad when she teaches it. I have to admit this is boring."

"Yeah," she said. Soon enough the bell rang and everyone practically ran out of the room, leaving McGonagall to tend to the bird problem. They were now walking in the halls to get to lunch.

"Finally that's over," Sirius said, smiling to a few girls that passed. Melissa chuckled.

"You are a ladies man, aren't you?" she asked.

"I guess you can say that," he said, smirking. When they reached the great hall it was loud and busy as usual. They walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Melissa looked at the lunch; she didn't really get a chance yesterday.

"Everything looks so good!" she said, bouncing up and down in her seat. They laughed at her, and took their food. It took her five minutes to decide what she wanted. She still had to get used to the whole food thing.

The rest of the day went by uneventful and boring. Melissa sat in the classes daydreaming about what she would be doing now if she was home. Hogwarts started before her school so back home it would still be summer vacation. What would happen when school came? What would her parents tell the school? When the end of the day came she went up to the common room to read. Sirius was off with some girl, James was out doing Head Boy duties with Lily , Peter was somewhere, and Remus was in the boy's dormitory. Melissa curled up on the couch and stared at the fire, it was dancing around in the grate. She looked down at the book on her lap. She closed it and laid down on the couch and watched the fire.

Remus came down the boy's dormitory stairs to read. He didn't know Melissa was down there. When he walked by the couch he saw her. She looked so peaceful, laying there. The fire was reflecting in her eyes making them look blue and orange. He sat down by her feet and smiled at her.

"Hey," he said quietly. Melissa looked up.

"Oh, hi," she said. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I came down to read," Remus said.

"Me too, I can't concentrate. You can stay down here if you want," she said. Remus slouched down and sighed. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, chuckling. "It's just everyone is out doing something except us."

"Yeah, you're right, but that's okay. We'll make the best out of it," Melissa said, smiling and sitting up.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Kind of, why?" she asked. He took her hand.

"Come on," he said with a smile. Remus pulled her up and they walked out of the common room and started walking the halls.

"Where are we going?" she asked, with a big smile on her face.

"You'll see," Remus said. They reached a picture with a fruit bowl on it. Remus came by her. "Tickle the pear."

"What?" she asked, giggling.

"Tickle the pear," he said again. She reached her hand out and tickled the pear and a door appeared.

"Wow," Melissa said, staring at the door.

"Come on," Remus said, opening the door. They walked in and it was a kitchen, little house elves surrounded them.

"What can Tasha get you?" a little elf asked. Melissa looked at Remus and he nodded.

"Um, I don't know. What are you having?" she asked Remus.

"Dessert," he said with a big smile.

"Okay, we want all the desserts you have," Melissa said. The elves came back fast with cakes and candies. Melissa stared at the food. "What to have first…"

Remus laughed. "I like chocolate."

"Me too," Melissa said. "I think I'll have that."

They both reached for a chocolate frog and their hands touched. They both turned red and smiled.

"So, how do you like it here?" he asked.

"Oh it's wonderful. It's a really nice school," she said. "Everything is enjoyable and nice, except the Slytherins."

"Yeah you have a point there," Remus said, chuckling. "Are you really going to try and get Lily and James together? I think it's going to be impossible."

"Nothing's impossible Remus, I've come to find that out," she said, referring to her being sent back in time, and finding out she could do magic. "And yes, I am going to try, I am usually very good so most likely I will succeed."

"Oh really?" Remus asked, smiling.

"Really," she said, smiling back.

"Have fun, Lily hates him," Remus said.

"I'm sure deep down she likes him, you can't just hate someone who loves you," Melissa said, taking a bite of cake. "Who does Sirius like?"

"Everyone," Remus said. "I think he likes you."

"No he doesn't," Melissa said.

"Yeah I think he does," Remus said, looking away. Melissa could sense he was uncomfortable on the subject so she changed it.

"So, who are you going to ask to the Christmas Ball? I know it's early, but it's nice to know," she said.

"Um, I'm not quite sure," Remus said, turning a dark scarlet. He knew he couldn't ask her, but the girl he wanted to ask was asking him who he was going with. Melissa smiled. She put her finger in the whipped-cream on her cake, and leaned over the table and put it on Remus' nose.

"The look suits you," she said, laughing. He laughed too and took whipped-cream and put it on her nose.

"The look suits you too," he said, laughing. They were laughing so hard tears were coming out of their eyes. Melissa tried to reach her tongue to her nose and looked ridiculous. "I don't think you can do that." Remus said between laughs.

"Well I want to try," she said, smiling and laughing. They stayed there until they thought it was midnight. When they left they thanked the elves and took some sweets with them. They were walking the halls together in silence until Melissa started to laugh hysterically for no reason. Remus was looking at her and started to laugh at her.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said. "It's…it's just that whenever it's really quiet I laugh. Don't ask it's weird."

Remus was laughing at her. She dropped to the floor laughing. Remus walked over to her. He leaned out his hand and she took it. She stood up and stopped laughing. She was gazing into his eyes, she never noticed how deep they were, a deep amber. She wanted to kiss him, she really did, and she just didn't think it would be the right thing to do. They stood there staring at each other until she pulled his hand and they started to walk back to the common room.

They were walking in silence again and every so often there would be a faint giggle and Remus knew it was Melissa. When they got to the Fat Lady, he whispered the password and the door opened. Melissa looked at the clock and it was midnight. She walked to the girls dormitory stairs.

"Thanks Remus, that was a lot of fun," she said, smiling. He smiled.

"Well, maybe we can do it again," he said, with a hint of hope in his voice. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I would like that," she said. There was a pause and she ran up to him giving him a hug that almost knocked him over, then she waved and ran up the dormitory stairs. Remus stood there looking at the door she just entered.

"She hugged me," he said quietly, walking over to the couch and collapsing on it. A door opened and James walked down from the boy's dormitory. His hair was tousled more than usual and he groggily stomped down the stairs.

"Moony what are you doing awake? It's twelve o'clock," James said, rubbing his eyes. When Remus didn't answer James walked over and shook his shoulder. "Moony? Hello?"

"What?" Remus asked suddenly, making James jump.

"What are you doing awake?" James asked.

"What are_you_ doing awake?" Remus asked, grinning. James looked bewildered but shook it away.

"Come on let's get to bed," James said, walking back up the stairs. Remus followed him slowly. When Remus walked in he found James in a heap on the bed snoring, he chuckled and got in his pajamas and laid in bed. He wasn't tired so he just decided to lay in bed and replay the afternoon with Melissa. Eventually he did fall asleep.

**A/N- Thanks for all the people who are reading my story. If you reviewed it would make me happy and I would update faster. So please Read and Review! **


	8. Problems in Hogsmeade

Problems in Hogsmeade

The next two weeks went by uneventful, every so often Remus and Melissa would go down to the kitchen because the rest of the Marauders disappeared. The classes were getting harder and harder but all of them were good with their studies and got perfect O's. Melissa was getting used to the fact that she could use magic, and would use it whenever she could. The Marauders and Melissa were getting very close over the few weeks they were together; she stayed with them most of the time but sometimes hung out with Ariel and Lily. This weekend was the Hogsmeade trip and Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter all offered to show her around, which she gladly accepted.

It was the morning of the Hogsmeade trip and Melissa was bundled up in her sheets and was closing her eyes. She was awake but what would it hurt to pretend she was asleep? All of a sudden she felt someone shaking her.

"Get up! Get up Melissa, you have to get ready for Hogsmeade!" she heard Lily say.

"I'm up," she grumbled.

"No you're not, get ready we are going down to breakfast," Lily said.

"Fine," Melissa said, trudging out of bed to her trunk. They all walked down to breakfast and once down at breakfast Melissa left them to go sit with Remus who was all alone because the rest of the Marauders were most likely sleeping. She quietly walked behind him and put her hands over his eyes just when he started turned the page to his book.

"Come on Prongs, it was just getting good," Remus said. When no one answered and made no move to get off he tried again. "Wormtail? Padfoot? Come on I'm trying to read."

Melissa was biting her lip not to laugh and ruin it. Remus crossed his arms over his chest. "Guys. _Guys?"_

"You know Remus, it's not nice to call a lady a guy," Melissa said, sitting down next to him. She was laughing at the pure expression of shock on his face.

"I thought you were…"

"One of the Marauders?" she asked, grabbing a piece of bread. He nodded his head. "So what are you guys going to show me later?"

"Um, I don't really know, Sirius and James planned the whole thing," Remus said, sounding a little embarrassed. He still looked shocked that it was her, but Melissa kept talking.

"I wonder what's there…" she said, talking more to herself than Remus.

"Oh, I can answer that," he said, smiling. "There's loads of stuff, they have a candy store, and a joke store, and we will have to go in there even if James drags you."

She laughed. "Okay."

"There is the Three Broomsticks where you can get something to drink, and a ton of other things, you'll see," he said.

"Okay, sounds like fun," she said. Just then James and Sirius came into the great hall.

"Hey," Melissa and Remus said.

"Hey," Sirius and James said, sitting down and grabbing food.

"So, are you excited?" Sirius asked, piling food on his plate.

"Yes, Remus told me about it," Melissa said. "It sounds great."

"We are going to go in Zonko's Joke Shop," James said.

"Yes I know, and if I refuse you will drag me inside," Melissa said, smirking.

"You better believe it," James said, returning the smirk. They all ate breakfast quickly because they were excited to go. Once they finished they practically ran outside to the carriages that carried them to Hogsmeade.

Melissa stared wide eyed at the place in front of her. She screamed and ran inside. James gave Remus a funny look.

"I thought you told her about everything," James said.

"I did," Remus said, laughing. They followed her into Honeydukes. She was running around and looking at all the candy.

"This is beautiful!" she said, squealing. "I've never seen so much candy in my life!"

"Take some," Sirius said, walking around and showing her the good stuff. Remus got some chocolate frogs and James just got a sugar quill. Next they went to Zonko's and once again Melissa was amazed.

"This is amazing," she said, watching James and Sirius pick out all these things.

"You gonna get something?" Sirius asked hands full with pranks.

"No thanks, I'll just watch you guys," she said.

"No I think you have potential. You have a brilliant mind, you should help us plan," James said, smirking.

"Sure," she said, smiling. Once she said sure they all shared the same glance. Would she be the first girl Marauder? Would she be the first person out of the Marauders to find out about Remus' problem and them being Animagi? The boys were thinking about that right now. Sirius and James bought some things and then they went to the Three Broomsticks.

"Oh no," Melissa said, looking in a certain area of the Three Broomsticks.

"What?" James said, following her gaze. "Oh."

"Looks like we have company," Sirius said, looking over to where Lucius and Snape were sitting.

"Do you think they'll come over here?" she asked.

"Maybe, since you're here," Sirius said. Melissa sighed.

"Can't they just leave me alone?" she said.

"No, you're irresistible," Sirius said, smiling.

"Thanks," she said, leaning her elbow on the table and resting her head in her hand. As if on cue Snape walked over.

"What'd you want Snivellus?" Sirius asked casually, looking at his fingers.

"It's not me, its Lucius. Lucius would like to know if you will accompany him to the next Hogsmeade trip," Snape said.

"No I don't think I want to go with him, I already have a date," Sirius said, smirking. Snape rolled his eyes.

"I was talking to her," Snape said through gritted teeth, pointing a greasy finger at Melissa.

"No," she said. "I don't want to go with Lucius."

"He'll be upset," Snape said, looking nervously behind him at Lucius.

"Oh boo hoo, that's not going to work. Sorry but I don't want to go with him," she said, sounding annoyed. Snape snarled and stomped back to the table.

"Wow," James said. "I didn't think you had it in you to be, mean."

"Well it's getting really annoying now," she said. Lucius came stomping over. "Great, it's the icing on top of my day."

Just then Lucius smacked her on the side of the cheek. It wasn't extremely hard but it hurt. It immediately started to sting and her cheek felt an unfamiliar heat. She gasped; she felt tears running down her face.

"Next time you will do well to accept my request," Lucius spat. Then Remus got up and punched him in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. James and Sirius looked shocked but got over it quickly and grabbed their wands and pointed them at Lucius. He had a look on his face that no one could tell whether he was frightened or angry.

"Get out," Sirius said in a deadly whisper. Lucius stood up and grumbled but didn't move.

"Lucius, please, get out," James said, his hand was shaking trying to suppress the anger. Lucius wiped his bleeding nose on his sleeve and spun around and left sensing the fury rising through James and Sirius. Melissa was sobbing quietly and her hand was still on her face. Once he left they all ran towards her and were kneeling next to her.

"Are you okay?" James asked, moving her hand gently from her face. Her whole cheek was red and you could see a faded hand mark.

"Oh my god, I am going to kill him," Sirius said, his gray eyes flashing with fury. Melissa shook her head and another tear fell down.

"Why not?" Remus asked, rubbing his sore knuckles from the punch.

"We'll tell McGonagall, she'll deal with it, I don't want to be near him anymore," she said, more tears falling down. They all walked back to the castle and went in the common room. Melissa was on Remus' lap and James and Sirius were planning an evil prank on Lucius and Snape and trying to calm her down at the same time.

"It's okay, it's all over now," James said, rubbing the back of her head. The mark was still on her cheek and probably would be for a day or so.

"It stings," she said, reaching to touch her face. "I've never been smacked before."

"I have, believe me it's not fun, but it goes away after a few days," James said, referring to Lily smacking him. Sirius came over and sat next to Remus. Her head was hung down and he reached out a finger and pulled her head up to look at him. He gently tapped her nose playfully and she smiled.

"If he ever bothers you again we'll get him bad," Sirius said. "Worse than what we are planning to do Monday."

"What are you doing Monday?" Remus asked. James and Sirius were grinning.

"Whenever we say Gryffindor, or Melissa Lucius and Snape will sing annoying songs," James said proudly.

"Also whenever we say Melissa they will brake out in song AND feel like they are being kicked in the arse," Sirius added proudly. "And that's the worst we could think of."

Melissa smiled. "Thanks guys, I don't think I could have better friends."

"Well Melissa, we love you," James said. "You're like the little sister none of us had," James added dramatically.

Melissa laughed. "I love you guys too."

Right then and there the Marauders knew they had to tell her everything, they just didn't know when. Remus leaned his head on top of her head. James was still rubbing the back of her head as she hiccupped from crying, and Sirius was trying to make her smile.

"Do you think he'll leave me alone now?" Melissa asked, hiccupping.

"Maybe, and if he doesn't he's dead," James said.

"Well, I think he learned his lesson. We already ruined his beautiful face twice," Sirius said coldly. Melissa smiled.

"I hate to say it, but thanks for punching him Remus," Melissa said. He felt red creeping onto his cheeks, but smiled anyway.

"You're welcome," he said, rocking her back and forth. Peter and McGonagall came rushing into the common room. They sent Peter to tell McGonagall.

"Oh my!" McGonagall said, seeing her face. "He will be put in detention, for a very long time. Are you alright Miss. Ross?"

She nodded her head slowly, but the Marauders shook their heads. "It stings, that's all," she said.

"I'm sure, we'll tell Dumbledore, try and get some rest, don't let this keep you up," McGonagall said, and rushed off to tell the headmaster. Melissa buried her head in Remus' chest. James was still rubbing the back of her head.

"I really hope that this won't make you depressed," James said softly. "Because if it does I am going to have to get Malfoy myself."

Remus gently caressed her face and she blinked a tear away. He wished this was one of those things where you could kiss it and make it better, but it wasn't. All they could do was sit there with her. Sirius was fuming, Lucius Malfoy and Snivellus hurt one of his friends, his little sister, his Lissy, how dare they!? He was mad and everyone could tell.

"Shhh its ok," Remus said. Melissa buried her face in his chest, and a little sob could be heard.

"No, no it's not. He'll never leave me alone I know it," Melissa said. Remus hated seeing her like this, it broke his heart. James couldn't take it either, he was furious at Lucius for smacking a girl, the particular girl Melissa.

"Maybe we should get to bed," James said softly. Melissa nodded her head and went to get up but Remus held on.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She looked at him, she really didn't know if she was sure. "I'll stay down here with you if you need me to."

She nodded her head and Remus gently pulled her back down. She rested her head on his shoulder. James smiled.

"Me and Sirius will get a little sleep and come back down," James said, standing up. He looked really tired but it's the thought that counts.

"You guys can go to bed, you look tired, I'll see you in the morning," Melissa said, smiling. James smiled and walked over and awkwardly patted her head and Sirius gave her a hug.

"Good night," they said, and walked over to the boys dormitory stairs. Melissa sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Nothing, I'm okay," she said, snuggling into him. He smiled, he was probably all red. To the Marauders it was obvious he liked her, but to everyone else they saw that she was his friend and that's what either of them wanted, but Remus wanted to be with her, he just didn't know if she would feel the same. The ironic thing was that Melissa did, she wanted to be with him too, but she didn't want to ruin the great friendship they had. She looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back and leaned his head on hers.

"Remus…" she said.

"Yeah," he said.

"I'm hungry," she said, he chuckled. She stood and pulled him up and they walked out of the common room. Still hand in hand they were walking the hallway to the kitchen. The hallways were dark and Melissa was clutching tight to Remus hand. He had his wand lit but that was only lighting a few feet in front of them. When they got to the portrait of the fruit, Melissa went forward and tickled the pear. The door opened and they walked in. The elves immediately walked over.

"I want cereal," Melissa said. Remus looked at her funny.

"Cereal?" he asked.

"Yes cereal. I'm in the mood for cereal." She smiled.

"I'll have cereal too," he said.

Melissa turned her head and the side where she was hit showed. Remus' heart broke, she still looked so beautiful to him…but she was in pain, and it showed.

Remus walked up to her and ran his hand lightly down her cheek. She looked up to him; they were gazing at each other for a while. When the cereal came they ate it quietly and walked back to the common room. Melissa went to go get changed in her pajamas then came back down.

Remus brought her up to the boy's dormitory because she didn't want to be alone. She snuggled under his sheets and fell asleep within a matter of minutes. Remus was lying on his back next to her staring at the ceiling. He was playing with his fingers and thinking. He wanted to lie next to her, but it felt weird because he couldn't cuddle with her.

When they were alone it felt like they were somewhat of a couple, to Remus that is. He flipped on his side and as he did Melissa turned to the other side and was facing him. Her eyes were closed and she had a slight smile on her face. Remus smiled also and pushed a piece of hair out of her face. She was lying on the side of her face that was hurt. Remus felt angry and sad whenever he saw it on her face. His fist still hurt a little from punching Lucius, but he didn't care. He was in as much shock as everyone else when he punched him; he would've never thought he would be the one to give him what he deserved. He thought for sure it would be James or Sirius.

Remus felt like he really loved her, more than Sirius or James did. They joked around about it, and by the looks of it Melissa found it amusing. He loved her more than a sister. He loved her as a person, and he had feelings for her there was, no denying that. He wished he could show them to her.

_I'll ask Sirius how…wait, no Sirius likes her too I think. _Remus snorted angrily. He was pretty sure of it, actually.

So he would ask Lily, yes Lily. She could help him on how to approach the subject. After all Lily was a girl and she knew what girls would want a boy to do. Maybe he would ask her to the Christmas Ball…although he'd have to fight to get to her, it was obvious all the boys were going to ask her. The act Lucius did just that day was a good example.

Remus lifted his head to look at her; she was still in the same position. He slowly reached his arm and put it around her. Melissa smiled more and she nuzzled herself closer to him.

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated…my friend had her bat mitzvah so I was very busy. Hope you like this chapter! Read and Review please. **


	9. The Untold Secret That Was Finally Told

The Untold Secret That Was Finally Told

In the morning James and Sirius were sitting by Remus' bed looking at Melissa and him.

"Isn't it just so cute," James said, mocking a cute voice.

"No," Sirius grumbled.

"Oh come on Sirius, lighten up," James said, pushing him playfully. "Come on let's go down to breakfast, they'll meet us down there."

James left first. Sirius was sitting there looking at them, and then he walked over to the door and slammed it shut when he left. Remus jumped up and looked over towards her. She was still sleeping. He smiled and looked at her, the sun was gracing her features and her hair was falling gracefully in her face. She had a dreamy look on her face and she was right up against him. He shook her gently.

"Melissa," he said quietly, shaking her. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," he said, smiling. She snuggled closer to him (if possible) and sighed.

"I don't want to get up," she said.

"Me either," he said, once he said it he turned red. She looked up and smiled at him. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Remus, for letting me stay in here," she said sweetly.

"You're welcome," he said, blushing. She was blushing too. She wanted to kiss him again, but wouldn't. She was secretly hoping he would ask her to the Christmas Ball.

"Maybe we should go down to breakfast," Melissa said.

"Maybe we should," he said, sighing. She sat up and smiled at him, and ruffled his hair making it untidy. Then she hopped out of bed and flipped her head down to put her hair in a messy bun. She picked up the clothes she brought on the floor and went into the bathroom to change while Remus got ready in the dormitory.. He smiled at her and held out his hand, she took it and giggled and they walked down to the great hall. When they got there James, Sirius, and Peter were already sitting down eating. Melissa let go of Remus' hand and ran up to them giving Sirius a hug from behind. He smiled and turned to look at her.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, sitting down. James looked at her with a pleading look, she slept in Remus' bed and she just hugged Sirius. Melissa smiled sweetly and gave him a hug too. He smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, looking at the slightly fainted red mark on her cheek.

"Better," she said, passing a glance over to the Slytherin table. Owls started to fly in to give the students their mail. Remus, James, and Peter got mail and all Melissa and Sirius got was the Daily Prophet, seeing as Melissa's parents were in the future and Sirius' had kicked him out of the family. Melissa flipped through the pages of the Daily Prophet, nothing interesting. She just liked looking at the pictures, in the wizarding world all the pictures moved, Melissa thought that was an ingenious idea. "What did you get?"

"Just a letter from my mum," James said, lifting the letter up and waving it around. Melissa looked towards Remus.

"Same thing," he said. Peter was busy stuffing his face so she couldn't ask him, not that she didn't mind, there was something funny about him and she didn't like him very much. That didn't mean she was going to be mean to him though.

All the boys were wondering why she didn't get a letter from her parents, but didn't ask her.

"What are we going to do today?" Sirius asked, piling his plate with food. Melissa watched him whenever he did that, and he always ate it all.

"I don't know, we could just stay in the common room, or go outside," James said.

"Or we could go to the library and do our homework," Melissa said, taking a piece of toast.

"No!" James and Sirius said. She giggled and didn't press the subject. She was about to reach for another piece of toast but a hand stopped her. She looked up and it was Sirius.

"You can't just eat toast for breakfast," Sirius said.

"But I always eat toast for breakfast," she said.

"Well now you are going to eat more," he said, starting to pile food on her plate. Melissa watched him with an aggravated look on her face. James was chuckling under his breath watching Sirius pile food on her plate.

"I don't mean to be rude Sirius but, CAN YOU STOP!" she said, grabbing his hand. "I never eat that much, I appreciate you trying to help but no one eats as much as you do."

Once she said that Remus and James were laughing, Sirius was glaring at them and Melissa was smiling innocently.

"Sorry Sirius," she said, patting his cheek affectionately.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he said, shrugging it off. "What are we going to do today though?"

"Why don't we teach her how to play Quidditch?" James said, jumping up and down.

"I can't play," Remus said.

"So we'll teach you too," James and Sirius said, pulling them up.

"Come on let's go!" Sirius said, pulling Melissa's arm. She was laughing and she got up. Remus was being more stubborn.

"Oh come on you can eat later," James said, tugging on his arm. He got up and they ran outside to the Quidditch pitch. James supplied all the brooms and balls because he was the Quidditch captain. Sirius kicked off the ground and went flying up in the air. Melissa's mouth was open.

"Come on Lissy!" he called down to her. She sat on the broom.

"Just kick off like Sirius did," James said, sitting on his broom. She looked over to Remus and he was sitting shakily on his broom also. James kicked off and he was soon in the air with Sirius. Melissa put her tip-toes on the ground; she closed her eyes and kicked the ground. She shot up into the air and felt the cold morning air hit her face.

"You did it!" James exclaimed, flying over and touching her shoulder so she would open her eyes. She opened her eyes and was staring at the ground under her. She looked up at James and a big smile was on her face. Remus was still on the ground.

"Come on Remus!" she yelled. "It's fun!"

Remus looked up at her, sighed and kicked the ground and soared upward towards them. When he stopped he was wobbly but was getting the hang of it.

"Ok, here's how you play," James said, shuffling the balls in his hands. "The Chaser's, me and you, have to get this through those hoops," he said, picking up the Quaffle. "Sirius and Remus are the Beater's they have to hit this, at the other team so they don't get it in," he said, holding up the Bludger. "We can't play that way so we are all Chaser's."

"Okay, easy enough," she said. James threw her the ball and she caught it.

"That was good," he said.

"It was just a catch," Melissa said, unfazed.

"Well let's play," he said. Then they all started to play, to her surprise she was actually good at Quidditch. James kept passing her the Quaffle and she kept catching it and making goals, James was very good too. Sirius was pretty good besides the fact he was a Beater. Remus was doing good too, even though this was his first time playing as well. When their game concluded James and Melissa had officially won, and that left Sirius and Remus pouting like five year olds. She felt bad so she gave each of them kisses on the cheek, after that they were happy. When they went in for lunch everyone was eating and talking, as usual. They sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"That was a good game," James said, smiling and grabbing some food.

"Alright we get it Prongs, you and Lissy won, we lost," Sirius said. "Oh, and we have to show you something later Liss."

"Okay," she said. Little did she know that later on that day she would learn the Marauders secrets. Melissa looked over at Remus, he was trying to read and eat at the same time, Melissa giggled.

"What?" he asked, chuckling.

"Need help?" she asked sweetly. Remus looked down and food was all over himself and the book.

"Um…" he said, blushing. James, Sirius, and Peter were all laughing. Melissa shook her head and started to help Remus clean up.

"Guys stop laughing!" she reprimanded.

"Sorry," they all mumbled, laughing quietly to themselves.

"I'm sure you can still read it," she said, wiping the food off the book with a napkin.

"Yeah," Remus said, trying to clean his clothes.

"And we can wash those easily," she said, smiling. He smiled at her and continued trying to get the stain out of his shirt. "Here let me help."

She took a napkin and spilled water on it and rubbed it on the spot. After awhile it vanished and Remus observed the spot.

"Thanks," he said, smiling shyly.

"You're welcome," she said.

Later that day Melissa was reading in the common room when she heard loud footsteps coming down the boy's dormitory stairs. She shook her head and chuckled to herself as she waited for the Marauders to come down.

"Hey Lissy," James said, running down the stairs. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Melissa asked, laughing.

"Just come on, you'll see when we get there," James said, pulling her hand. Just then the rest of the Marauders came down the stairs and started pushing and pulling her out the door. They went up a couple flights of stairs until they reached a blank wall. They all stopped.

"This is it?" she asked, obviously not impressed. "A blank wall…you had to drag me out here to show me a wall?"

"No, Silly," Sirius said, stepping forward. "James if you would…"

James walked back and forth a few times and then a door appeared. James walked in first, then Sirius, then Peter. Melissa was staring wide eyed at the door. Remus chuckled lightly and gently nudged her forward. He had to admit he was a bit skeptical about telling her he was a werewolf, but it was really for the best, and he knew she would understand. When she walked in it was an ordinary room, except for the various pictures on the wall of the Marauders.

"Take a seat," James said, motioning to the empty space. Melissa raised an eyebrow but out of nowhere a couch came.

"Wow," she whispered.

"First of all this is the Room of Requirement, it turns into whatever you want it to," Sirius said proudly. She smiled.

"What did you guys want to show me?" she asked. They all looked at each other and then right before her eyes James, Sirius, and Peter changed. They were no longer young teenage boys, they were…animals? James was a stag, Sirius was a big black dog, and Peter was a rat.

"They are Animagi," Remus said. Melissa stared at them wide eyed. Then Remus looked at each one of them. "Thus the nicknames, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs."

"What about you?" she asked. He sighed. They all turned back into human forms, and waited for Remus to say something. She was looking at him, but wouldn't ask again, she would wait for him to tell her.

"I….I'm…a werewolf," he said, avoiding her gaze. Melissa gasped. She knew there had to be a reason for their disappearances once a month. _Oh no_, he thought.

"Oh Remus…..I'm so sorry," she said, and to his surprise hugged him. James continued.

"That's why we are Animagi," he said. "We found out Remus was a werewolf in second year, and from then on we wanted to find a way to help him with him with his… 'furry little problem'. It took a lot of work but finally in fifth year we got it."

"Oh my god," she said.

"We also have this," Sirius said, pulling a piece of parchment out of his pocket. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he said, tapping the parchment.

Immediately words started to sneak onto the page. He handed her the paper.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders Map?" she said, reading it.

"It let's us know where everyone is," James said.

"Everyone?" she asked, amazed.

"Everyone and it tells us what they are doing, every minute of every day," Sirius added.

"That's brilliant," she said, tracing her finger across the map.

"And those are the Marauder secrets, you mustn't tell anyone," James said.

"I know," she replied, still fingering the map. She looked up at all of them and smiled. She had grown very close to them and it scared her, it would be very hard to leave them when the time came, if it ever did.

**A/N- Thanks for all the people that are reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter. Read and Review please! **


	10. A Picture Perfect Moment

A Picture Perfect Moment

They stayed there for awhile just talking. Finally when they started getting tired they all walked back to the common room and fell asleep there. It was definitely picture perfect. Melissa was asleep on top of Remus, Sirius was by Melissa's feet and his bottom was on the couch and his head hanging off the couch, James was sleeping on the floor and his head was by Sirius', and Peter was snoring in the chair not so far away.

In the morning they were all sleeping when Lily and Ariel walked into the common room.

"How cute!" Ariel squealed. Lily couldn't help but smile. She liked the way they treated Melissa, it was really sweet to watch.

"Do you think we should wake them?" Lily asked, walking forward. "I mean we have classes today."

"Well what time is it?" Ariel asked.

"They just started to serve breakfast I think," Lily replied. "Come on let's get them up."

Ariel and Lily hesitated. "Can't we take a picture of this?" Ariel said.

"I guess," Lily said.

"Great! We'll give it to them," Ariel said, running up the stairs to get her camera. Once she took the picture they started to wake them up.

"Melissa, Melissa get up," Lily said, gently shaking her. She opened her eyes and yawned.

"Morning," she said groggily.

"Good morning," Lily said, smiling.

"Get up! Sirius! Get up!" Ariel said, shaking him abruptly. Lily and Melissa chuckled while watching Ariel try to do the impossible. Melissa looked down at Remus, he was still sleeping.

"Remus, get up," she said softly. Once he heard her voice his eyes opened.

"Good morning," he said, yawning.

"Good morning," she said, giggling. Lily went to wake Peter who was easy, and then she woke up James which was a little harder but not as hard as Sirius, who Ariel was still trying to wake up. They all laughed at Ariel's attempts to wake Sirius up.

"Care to help?" Ariel said. They all passed glances and then smirks formed on their faces. They all took a deep breath then…

"WAKE UP SIRIUS!" they all shouted at the same time. He jumped and fell to the floor.

"Bloody hell!" he said, rubbing his head. "I was getting up!"

"Yeah right," they all said, laughing. They all walked down to the Great Hall together and even sat together too. Melissa was tired and she wasn't ready to go back to classes yet. The weekend was…eventful. The mark on her face had faded and she learned the Marauders secrets. So she had a bad day, and a good one. Knowing Remus was a werewolf didn't change anything, they all had a feeling it wouldn't, knowing Melissa.

She was playing with her eggs and was staring into space.

"Melissa? Hello?" James said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Hmm," she said dreamily.

"You awake?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. They all ate breakfast and then left for their first class of the day.

Melissa was grateful that it was a free period now. She eagerly ran back to the common room and collapsed on the couch. James and Sirius were out performing their prank by chasing after Lucius and Snape yelling 'Melissa!' and 'Gryffindor!', Peter was getting extra help in the library, and Remus was going to meet Melissa up in the common room. She felt bad for him today, tonight was going to be a full moon, he looked more sickly than usual but was trying to be happy for the sake of everyone around him. She heard the portrait door open. She looked up and Remus walked in.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

"Hey," Melissa said. He sat down next to her.

"Tired?" Remus asked, chuckling.

"Yeah," she said, smiling.

"Did you hear what Lily and Ariel did?" he asked. She shook her head. "They took a picture of us sleeping this morning," he said, blushing. She started blushing too. He pulled it out of his robe pocket.

"I got it from Lily after class," he said.

"We get to keep it?" she asked, taking the picture and looking at all of them. She couldn't help smiling. Even though the pictures moved this one seemed still, the only thing moving was their patterns in breathing.

"I guess," Remus replied, watching her. She fingered the picture in her hands.

"Can I keep it?" she asked, looking up to meet his gaze.

"Sure," he said, smiling. She hadn't told them yet about her secret, which she was starting to feel guilty because they shared everything with her. She just didn't want to bring up her past memories, they were too painful. Knowing now that her parents had hidden her true identity hurt the most, but also knowing she may never see these people again hurt even more. She had to tell them soon though…But she wanted to keep the picture to remember them, when she had to leave them which she hoped wasn't anytime soon. She had grown to love these people more than she could have ever thought, and it would break her heart to find out that in a second their friendship could disappear within time. She hoped she would be stuck in this time; she didn't care if it could affect her family, and she loved these people more than them anyway. All the Marauders have done was be there for her when her own parents couldn't tell her what she was destined to be. An angry tear trickled down her face.

"Melissa are you okay?" Remus asked. She nodded wiping away the tear.

"Yeah I just got something in my eye," she said, forcing a weak smile.

"No, you don't have something in your eye. What's wrong?" he asked. He saw right through her façade, she couldn't believe it. She sobbed lightly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she said, hanging her head. All of a sudden the door slammed open and in walked in Sirius and James looking liked a couple of…girls? How Remus and Melissa knew that they were James and Sirius they had no idea, but they did so they started to laugh. James had long curly black hair, the same glasses and hazel eyes, except on the eyes you could see eye-shadow and mascara, and he also had a woman's figure. Sirius had shoulder length black hair and lipstick on.

"What did you guys do now?" Remus asked casually, yet he was laughing.

"We were doing that bloody prank on Snivellus and Malfoy, I guess they had enough to they hexed us and did other stuff and we turned into girls," Sirius said in a manly voice which made Remus and Melissa laugh harder. "Sod off!"

James crossed his slender arms and huffed. "Well if you were in this predicament I think you would feel the same way we do!"

"Alright, we're sorry…Jamie," Melissa said, smirking.

"She's a true Marauder," Remus said, smiling.

"Sorry I couldn't resist," she said innocently. They started to growl under their breaths.

"Change us back!" Sirius yelled.

"Sorry Padfoot, I haven't the slightest idea how," Remus said, chuckling. James and Sirius were almost exploding with fury. James stomped his foot down, which by the way had high heels on it, and looked at Melissa.

"Do you know how?" he asked with gritted teeth. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Nope," she said. James and Sirius started to swear and pout. "Oh my god, how did I stay friends with you babies?"

James seemed to calm down for a moment and looked up and smirked. "Because you love us so much Lissy!"

"And to think I could have changed my mind and went with Lucius," she said, examining her fingers.

"What?" all three boys yelled. She looked up and smirked.

"You're not serious are you?" James asked.

"Of course she's not Prongs! I am!" Sirius said.

"That joke is so old," Melissa said.

"That's why it's funny, I like seeing you guys get aggravated at it," Sirius said, smirking.

"And no Prongs she wasn't serious," Remus said.

"Good," James said. "Cause I like having you in the Marauders."

"I'm in the Marauders?" Melissa asked.

"Naturally," Remus said. "You know about us, you're friends with us, why not be one of us?"

"But I'm not an Animagus," she said.

"That doesn't matter, you need a nickname though," Sirius said, putting a finger to his chin in a thinking sort of way. "What's that story you were telling us about?"

"Beauty and the Beast?" she asked.

"Yes! Your nickname will be…Beauty!" Sirius said.

"Yeah!" James and Remus said in unison.

"Of course we'll still call you Lissy, but this can be your nickname too!" James said, beaming. Melissa chuckled.

"What are we going to do about those two beauties?" Melissa asked, looking at Remus. He started to laugh.

"I guess we'll have to wait until it wears off," he said. "Unless we take them to Dumbledore."

"What? No! Then he'll know we were pranking them in the first place," James said.

"Well you don't want to be stuck like that do you?" Melissa asked.

"Maybe Lily will like him more this way," Sirius said, smirking.

"Lily isn't a homosexual," James said, shaking his head.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked.

"Because I do, Padfoot," James said, getting annoyed.

"Come on, let's go to Dumbledore and see if he can help," Melissa said.

"Are you sure?" James said.

"Most positive," she replied, smiling. They left the common room and walked to Dumbledore's office. Once the gargoyle opened the winding staircase, James and Sirius started to get hesitant to go.  
"Come on," Melissa said, pulling them up the stairs. "No need to be embarrassed."

Once they reached the large doors, Melissa had to drag them forwards.

"I'll knock," Remus said, seeing Melissa was quite incapable to at the moment.

"Come in," he called. Once they all walked in he looked up. Amusement was dancing in his twinkling blue eyes.

"Hello Mr. Lupin, Miss. Ross," Dumbledore said, nodding to each. "And who are these young ladies?"

Melissa smiled weakly. "Sir, you see, these _girls _are James and Sirius."

He smiled. "Well we'll just have to fix that," he said. He muttered a spell and they turned back into boys.

"That's it," James said. "You don't want to know how we got that way, no detention, NOTHING?"

"I'd rather not know," Dumbledore said, a smiled tugging the sides of his lips. "You best be off, you have class soon."

"Bye," they all said, leaving. They were all walking the halls to get to Transfiguration.

"That was better than I thought," Sirius said, examining his body to make sure he was back to normal.

"Yeah, to tell you the truth I expected worse," James said. "Oh yeah, Lissy, tonight's a You-Know-What."

"Okay," Melissa said, looking at Remus seeing him look embarrassedly at the floor.

**A/N- Please please review! It would make me very happy! Anyway…I hope you liked this chapter. Read and Review! **


	11. The Full Moon

The Full Moon

The rest of their classes went by as boring as usual. They couldn't pass notes because they were separated into partners in most of their classes that day. That night came by quicker than Melissa expected. Remus had to leave with Madam Pomfrey and Sirius, James, and Peter were with her in the common room.

"When do you guys leave?" she asked.

"Once Pomfrey leaves," James said. Melissa sighed and slumped on the couch.

"I just hope you guys are going to be okay," she said.

"We always are, we just come back with a couple bruises and cuts, no biggie," Sirius said, waving it off. Melissa sighed again and closed her eyes.

"Just be careful," she said.

"We will," James said, walking to the window and looking out. "Come on guys, time to go."

Melissa abruptly opened her eyes and looked at them.

"Don't worry," Sirius said. "We'll be okay."

Then they all left the common room. Once the door shut she heard a deafening howl. She winced and ran to the window. She saw James, Sirius, and Peter running to the Womping Willow. She bit her lip and didn't leave the window until she saw them come out of the willow completely transformed. Melissa was left alone to worry about them and to think. She sat on the couch by the fire and stared into the grate. _Poor Remus, I wish there was a…a way he could get better. It doesn't change anything though, I still love him…How do I love him though? Is it a brother-sister type of love, or is it more? _She shook her head to rid the thoughts and got up and looked out the window again hoping to see them. They weren't there. She sighed and walked back to the couch. _I could've hung out with Lily and Ariel, but they're in the library, and who wants to be in there at a time like this? I know I shouldn't be worrying, they have done this before. _

Before long the fire had died down and the room went completely quiet and dark. There was no noise coming from the crackling fire and there was no light. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her as she lay there on the couch thinking of what the Marauders were doing. That's all Melissa had been thinking about for the past couple hours, she couldn't close her eyes to try and fall asleep because she would see their faces, bloody and hurt. She shut her eyes tight and tried to fall into the rhythm of sleep, nothing was working though. _Maybe if I check one more time I will be able to sleep,_ Melissa thought, walking towards the window. Seeing nothing she sighed and once again walked back to the couch. She collapsed onto it and stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes of staring at the dull ceiling she felt her eyes get heavy. She immediately welcomed sleep with open arms. Melissa soon found her self in a deep sleep.

"Melissa! Melissa wake up," Sirius said, shaking her awake the next morning Her eyes slowly opened to see gray eyes staring at her.

"What?" she mumbled groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Remus wants to see you," he said. "He's in the hospital wing."

She jumped up. "Where's James? Are you hurt? Is Remus hurt?"

"James is upstairs getting dressed, I'm fine, and Remus isn't too bad," Sirius said all in one breath. Melissa gave him a quick hug and bolted out of the room. She was running through the halls trying to get to the infirmary as fast as she could. She finally reached the infirmary doors; she pushed them open and ran to the limp figure in the first hospital bed.

"Remus?" she whispered, gently put her hand on his face. His eyes were closed and he was just lying there. He had a few cuts and bruises but overall he seemed alright. "Remus, are you awake?"

"Hmmm?" he asked groggily. She smiled as a little tear fell down her face. "Melissa?"

"Remus, you're alright!" she said, hugging him.

"Ugh," he said in pain.

"Sorry," she said, blushing.

"No, no it's ok," he said, smiling. Melissa smiled and softly kissed his cheek. He started blushing and a goofy smile was on his face.

"I'm glad you guys are ok," she said.

"As Sirius said, we always are," he said.

"I know, I don't know why I was worrying so much," she said, sighing.

"You worried about us?" he asked.

"Well yes, I stayed up late looking out the window," she said.

"Oh Melissa," Remus said, sighing. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did," Melissa said. "You guys are practically my brothers. It felt like the right thing to do."

Once she said that Remus felt his heart skip a beat. The words, 'You guys are practically my **brothers**' rang in his head. Is that all she saw of him? Was there no possible way to become more than just a brother? Did he just loose all probable chances with her in a matter of seconds? Remus didn't know all he did was sit there and stare at her.

"Remus?" she asked, giggling.

"What?" Remus asked, jumping.

"You okay?" she asked, still giggling but Remus could see concern in her eyes.

"Yeah," he mumbled. She walked over to the foot of his bed and sat down. He smiled and her and patted down next to himself. She raised and eyebrow and all he did was scoot over. Melissa smiled and crawled up and laid beside him.

"I was wondering something," Melissa said quietly.

"What?" Remus asked.

"If neither of us have anyone to go with to the Christmas Ball, do you…um…want to go with me?" she asked nervously. Remus picked up his head to look at her. She was blushing different shades of red and pink and had a small smile on her face.

"Sure," he said, smiling. _I'd rather GO with her than be a last resort, but that's better than nothing I suppose…_

"What about the rest of the Marauders?" she asked.

"Sirius will defiantly get somebody, James will probably want to ask Lily, and Peter usually goes with nobody anyway," Remus said, shrugging his shoulders. Melissa nodded. Just then the door opened and James and Sirius came in.

"Hey," James said, rubbing his arm. Melissa sat up and looked at his arm. James saw where she was staring at and quickly put his hand over it. "I'm fine Lissy, really."

"No you're not," she said. "Look it's bleeding. Why didn't you go to Pomfrey?"

"Wouldn't it be weird having Remus and me come in," James said. "They would start getting suspicious."

"I guess you're right," she said, sighing.

"We have to go down to breakfast," Sirius said, pointing towards the door.

"I have to get changed," Melissa said.

"What about those clothes?" he said.

"I wore these yesterday," she said.

"Oh…yeah," Sirius said. "Well hurry up, we'll meet you in the Great Hall."

"Ok," she said, waving to them as they left. "I'll come back during my free period I promise."

"You don't have to," Remus said.

"No I want to," she said, smiling. Then she got up and ran out of the room to get dressed and find James and Sirius.

**A/N- Sorry this chapter is kind of short, the next one will be longer. Read and Review Please! **


	12. See Anything Yet?

See Anything Yet?

After she got dressed she put her hair up in a pony-tail and went to meet them in the Great Hall. When she got down there Sirius was already shoving food into his mouth. She laughed to herself and walked over to their normal spots.

"Hey," James said, playing with his food.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately.

"Nothing," he said, looking up from his concentration on the uneaten eggs. Melissa shook her head in a mothering way.

"I know something is wrong James, you're not eating," she said, pointing to his plate.

"I'm just not hungry," he protested, shoveling some eggs onto and off his fork. She sighed and looked up at Sirius who had no idea what was going on. Melissa turned her attention back on James.

"Did something happen with Lily?" she asked quietly. He nodded his head slowly. "Oh James," she said gently.

"I don't know what I did wrong this time," he said, sighing.

"Well did you act mature and not so egotistical?" Melissa asked.

"No," James muttered.

"James, that's the problem. You need to show her you can live up to her expectations, that is if you want to be with her that bad," Melissa said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. James huffed and slumped lower in his seat.

"She hates me, I should just face that fact," James said.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you, how can she hate someone who loves her so much?" she asked, smiling. "And you really are a good person James, she's just fastidious."

"I guess," James said.

"Just tried to brighten up, I promised you I helped you so I'm going to. Today we are going to start mature and polite lessons," she said.

"Lessons?" he asked.

"Yes, lessons. By the time the Christmas ball comes she'll come around," Melissa said sweetly.

"Ok, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," James said.

"How hard could it be?" she asked jovially.

"How hard could this be?" Melissa said in exasperation. Melissa had told James to meet her during free period in the common room before she saw Remus to start his lessons. She was now teaching him how to act around Lily and it wasn't going to well.

"Well I am trying to be nice!" James said getting frustrated.

"James learn one thing, you never comment a girl on her arse!" she said.

"Isn't it a compliment?" he asked befuddled.

"No! It's considered rude amongst us girls," she said, crossing her slender arms. "You compliment a girl on her attire, hair, eyes, and well-being."

"So I could say she has lovely green eyes?" he asked.

"Yes," she said calmly. "If she is having a bad hair day and you know it try and be nice about complimenting her hair, but if I think I know Lily and the way she is she might get mad at you so don't try that."

"Thanks, I'll try the other things," James said.

"Alright, I have to go because I told Remus I would visit him," Melissa said. "See you in Transfiguration."

"Ok," James said, sitting down on the couch. The halls were silent since some students had class, Melissa walked quietly as to not disturb them. When she reached the infirmary she opened the door a sliver and peeked in. Remus was sitting up and reading and Madam Pomfrey was in her office. She then opened the door all the way and walked in. Remus looked up from his book and smiled at her.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey," she said. "Told you I would come."

"This is the only thing I hate about being a werewolf," Remus said, sighing.

"What?" she asked.

"I have to miss all our classes, and then when I get back I have to catch up," he said.

"You're smart, I'm sure you usually have no trouble," Melissa said, smiling. He smiled and put the book on the end table.

"How was Potions?" he asked.

"Boring, we were just taking notes today on a potion we are concocting tomorrow," she said.

"Oh," he said. She sighed and looked at him. He looked so miserable just lying there, plus there was no one else in the infirmary except Pomfrey so Remus had no one to talk to unless someone visited him.

"Do you get lonely, in here all by yourself?" she asked bluntly.

"Sometimes, all I do is read and sleep. James, Sirius, and Peter visit me sometimes," Remus said. She smiled weakly.

"I feel bad," she said. "That you're in here all by yourself."

"Don't feel bad, I'm used to it by now," he said, looking down at his hands.

"When do you get out of here?" she asked, motioning around her.

"Either tomorrow, or the day after," he said solemnly.

"I'm going to miss you," she said, smiling. He blushed.

"I'll miss you too," he said. She started to blush too. "But I'll be back before you know it."

"Yeah," she said, sighing. "I think I have to go to Transfiguration now."

"Yeah you don't want to be late," he said, smiling. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you later," she said, leaving the room.

"See you," Remus said, to the empty space around him. _Arg! Why does she have to do this to me? I want to be with her so bad, but I can't because I'm a werewolf! Why does this ruin everything? _Remus thought to himself. He couldn't be with her, she was so delicate and beautiful and he turned into a monster, definitely not the ideal couple. Since he was a werewolf he couldn't give her what she deserved either, she deserved a strong and handsome man who could be there for her whenever she needed him. What if she really needed him when he was unable to help her? He sighed and slammed his head down on the pillow.

Melissa met up with James and Sirius in Transfiguration, the three of them sat near each other with Peter behind them. After McGonagall explained the instructions they transfigured their mirrors into doves so they could talk.

"So, how's Remus?" Sirius asked, playing with the doves feathers.

"Good," Melissa replied.

"Are you still mad at me?" James asked.

"James I was never mad at you, I was just mad at you tactics," she said.

"Oh," he said, blushing slightly.

"I think there's hope though," she said.

"You do?" James and Sirius asked in surprised unison. She looked up and chuckled.

"Well of course I do James," she said, smiling. "I think you have great potential, but I also think you shouldn't change too much to be with someone. They should love you for who you are."

Sirius looked bemused. "Lily doesn't love James."

James hit him on the back of the head. "Shut up!"

Melissa smiled innocently. "She might not love you James but I'm sure she doesn't hate you."

"Let's face it she does," Sirius said. James was glaring daggers at him and he just had a smirk on his face.

"Who asked you?" James asked irritated.

"No one, I just thought I'd voice my opinion," Sirius replied cheekily.

A growl emitted from James' throat and he narrowed his eyes on Sirius.

"James calm down," Melissa said, placing a hand on his shoulder to restrain him from attacking Sirius on the spot. "You know he doesn't mean anything by it."

"Fine," James mumbled, loosening his tensed muscles. Melissa slid her hand off his shoulder slowly watching his face in the process. Sirius was still smirking and Melissa had to shake her head to tell him to knock it off. While Sirius and James were eating Melissa was flipping through a Transfiguration book. She wasn't hungry and had too much on her mind to even think about food. Since this was technically her first year she was mentally behind the rest of the students, but when she preformed the magic she was fine and she seemed to be one of the brightest students in the class. The only problem was that some things she didn't understand, and some things she didn't even learn.

When the bell rang ending lunch Melissa, Sirius, and James set off for Divination. During their walk to the Astronomy tower groans and hisses could be heard under the breaths of the two Marauders. Not many people liked Divination; Melissa didn't know why they didn't drop it.

"If you dislike it so much why didn't you drop it?" she asked, looking at them. They all had glares on their faces directed to no one in particular.

"Because, bloody Remus made us stay because he said it's an interesting subject and will look good when we graduate, plus bloody James is only staying because of bloody Lily," Sirius said through gritted teeth. "And it was either this or Care of Magical Creatures and I'd like to keep all my limbs, thank you."

"Oh," Melissa said. She didn't like Divination either, but kept it because she didn't want to be all alone in a different class, and when she got the schedule she didn't know she could drop a subject. When they reached the Astronomy tower they all hesitantly climbed the spiraling staircase leading them to the ladder. In the classroom Professor Trelawney had a faraway look upon her face and was gazing into the crystal ball. When she realized their presence she looked up.

"Oh, hello class!" she said, jumping up and knocking the crystal ball off the table.

"I hope she doesn't predict my death again today," Sirius muttered to Melissa. She stifled a giggle and they took their seats around a table. Melissa leaned her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand.

"Today we will be working on crystal balls!" Professor Trelawney announced. Silent groans could be heard.

"Well better get to work," James said, leaning forward to look into the crystal ball. Melissa was already leaning on the table so she just directed her eyes towards the transparent ball of glass. Sirius was huffing but did what the rest were doing and they all just sat there staring at it. After what seemed like forever Melissa sighed and sat up.

"See anything _yet_?" she asked, drumming her fingers impatiently on the table.

"Nope, just cloudy mist," James said, flicking the ball with his forefinger.

"Maybe we should lie and say we saw something," Sirius suggested, sitting up and stretching. "'Cause I doubt we are going to see anything."

"Yeah," Melissa and James said. Professor Trelawney walked over and clasped her hands together.

"So, what did you see?" she asked eagerly. They all past glances then cleared their throats.

"Well…" they all said at the same time. Melissa cleared her throat extra loud and James and Sirius knew to keep quiet.

"We saw…Sirius and James pranking someone," Melissa said, trying to sound truthful. Trelawney had her brows furrowed and was staring at the crystal ball.

"Are you sure?" she asked skeptically. They all nodded their heads vigorously with small smiles played on their lips. She hesitantly nodded her head and walked over to the next table. Once she was out of sight they all slapped each other's hand in a joyous high five.

Dinner that night had been full of conversation and laughter. Sirius, James, and Melissa told their story to Peter who had choked on his chicken and started hysterical laughing. Peter was in Care of Magical Creatures at the time. They were all having fun and Melissa felt guilty Remus wasn't there to share it with them.

"Hey guys, how about after dinner we all go visit Remus, I think he's getting lonely in there all by himself," Melissa said, smiling.

"Sure!" Sirius said. "Let's bring him some chocolates; we all know he loves those."

Everyone laughed and ate there dinner quickly to get to Remus faster. After they ate they Transfigured Sirius' old Bludger into a box of chocolate frogs and bolted to the infirmary.

"Shhh," Melissa said as they reached the door. "Let's surprise him."

They peeked through the window in the infirmary door and saw him contently reading. She motioned for them to follow and she slowly turned the knob, and then burst the door open.

"Surprise!" They all yelled. He jumped so high he almost fell off the bed. He put his hand to his chest and was breathing heavy and laughing, a smile on his face.

"You guys scared me," he said, chuckling. Melissa ran over to his bed and sat down next to him.

"Oh come on Moony, we're not that scary," James said, smirking. "We thought we'd pay you a friendly visit and…give you these," he said, handing him the box. Remus raised and eyebrow, afraid to open the box knowing it was from James and Sirius.

"It's from me and Peter too," Melissa said. Then he smiled and opened it. When he saw what was inside his eyes were bright and he had a wide smile on his face.

"Thanks!" he said, pulling one out and eating it.

"You're welcome," Melissa said, chuckling.

"Best not tell him where we got them from," James whispered to Sirius.

"Hey, chocolate's chocolate," Sirius said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh yeah, I have good news," Remus said, grinning. "Madam Pomfrey said I could leave later tonight, she said I looked better than ever!"

"That's wonderful Remus," Melissa said, hugging him. James and Sirius both looked at them and then glanced at each other. Sirius looked a little hurt, but James looked happy. They all knew Remus liked Melissa, but none of them had the courage to ask her if she liked him back. She treated him like she treated the rest of them; she gave them all hugs and kisses. There had to be a sign, someway James could figure out that she liked him.

**A/N- Hope you like this chapter. Read and Review Please!**


	13. Fears and Donuts

Fears and Donuts

Sirius looked at them and seemed upset. He liked her too; he just wasn't sure which way. Did he like her more than a best friend? He didn't know, he knew he had feelings for her, but what he feared is that they were gradually growing, and he couldn't do that to Remus. What was not to like about her, she was sweet, compassionate, kind, beautiful, and all around perfect. She always knew how to cheer someone up when they were down, and she also had a good sense of humor and could tolerate their pranks. Sirius understood why Remus liked her; he could understand why anyone liked her. Sirius thought sometimes if James wasn't infatuated with Lily would he like Melissa too. He also thought Peter liked her also, but either one of them would get her or none of them would. Sirius couldn't be quite sure who she liked, he would just have to pay extra attention, but in the end if she liked Remus he would be okay with it.

After spending an hour in the infirmary keeping Remus company they headed back to their dormitories to sleep. When Melissa was lying in bed she drifted off to sleep faster than she thought. Throughout the night a storm came and thunder was booming and lightning was flashing outside. Melissa was stirring in her sleep and rolling around in discomfort. Finally she woke up and through on her robe and slippers and walked down to the common room. She couldn't sleep when there were storms going on. She sighed and collapsed on the couch and closed her eyes, letting her hand linger on her forehead. When there was another crash of lightning her eyes shot open.

"Bloody hell," she said huskily, pulling her robe around her and cautiously walking towards the window. It was raining hard outside, the grounds of Hogwarts were being flooded and the trees in the Forbidden Forest were blowing in the rough wind. Melissa watched the water droplets forming on the window and gently sliding off and falling to the ground below. Despite the racket and terrible noise she thought storms were a beautiful part of nature. Each storm had its own rhythm, the way the rain tapped on the windows and the way the thunder and lighting formed a symphony. The way the lightning illuminated the ground when it flashed was oddly calming in it's own way and watching it electrify the sky was even more so. A rumble disturbed her thoughts and it wasn't the thunder outside. She looked down at her stomach and heard another gurgle. She sighed and decided to go to the kitchens for a midnight snack.

She pulled her robe tighter around her and walked away from the window. When she left the portrait hole the hall was pitch black. Melissa shakily pulled out her wand.

"Lumos," she muttered, walking forward once the light was at the tip of her wand. The halls were dark and ghastly, the only noise she heard was the snoring from the pictures and the footsteps hitting the cold stone. When she reached the kitchens she quickly tickled the pear and walked inside. The elves all scrambled to their feet and asked her what she wanted.

"Donuts," she said, she hadn't had those in a long time. The elves quickly got her donuts and she sat down with the box and started to eat. All of a sudden the door opened and she spun around quickly.

"James?" she asked, dropping the donut in surprise. "You know about this place too?"

"Yeah," he said, yawning. He walked forward and she got a glimpse of his pajamas. He had long socks on with snitches all over it, red and black boxers, a white t-shirt that was wrinkled from sleep and his hair was sticking out in different places, but he still managed to look handsome. "All the Marauders know about this place."

She heard a gurgle and it wasn't from her stomach. She giggled. "You want one," she said, holding up the donut. He smiled and took it.

"I couldn't sleep," he said, taking a bite. "The storm's really bad out there."

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep either," she said, taking another donut.

"Arg, I'm so tired," he said, rubbing his eyes. "But I can't sleep when it thunders, I'm…"

"You're what?" Melissa asked curiously.

"I'm afraid," he mumbled. She heard him anyway though. She smiled.

"Oh it's okay James," she said softly.

"What are you afraid of," he asked, raising his head to look at her.

"Me?" she said, chuckling. "I have a very irrational fear and I know it."

"What is it?" he asked, walking towards her.

"Time," she said, feeling her eyes getting watery. James raised an eyebrow.

"You're afraid of time?" he asked.

"Time is a dangerous thing to meddle with James," she said, chuckling sourly. "If you really think about it, time is a scary thing."

He looked at her befuddled, but none the less nodded his head. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and walked over to take another donut. Melissa felt one tear escape her eyes.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight," James said, sighing.

"Do you need some company, I don't think I could sleep either," Melissa said, smiling weakly. He smiled at her and nodded his head. They headed back to the common room and sat on the couch, staring at the empty grate.

"Want to light it?" he asked, looking at her.

"Sure," she said, and with a flick of her wand a fire came. It made the whole room tinted in orange. Another rumble sounded and James tensed. Melissa leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Could you, you know not tell anyone about this?" he asked. "I know they'd make fun of me."

"Of course," she said, smiling and sitting up to ruffle his hair more.

"I can never get it to stay down," he said, looking up with his eyes. She giggled.

"I like it this way," she said. He smiled and ran his fingers through it.

"Everyone does except Lily," he said. Melissa nodded in understanding.

"It's okay James," she said. He yawned and slumped on the couch. "You tired?"

"Yeah," he said groggily. "I can't sleep though."

"Do you need me to stay with you?" Melissa asked sweetly, leaning her head back on his shoulder. He down up at her.

"You sure?" he asked. "I mean you can go up to your dormitory I'm fine down here."

"No, I want to stay, plus maybe we can both get some sleep if we have someone else there," she said. They both sat on the couch until their eye lids started to feel heavy. Soon they were sleeping on the couch, lying next to each other.

When morning came the sky was a light gray and the smell of rain filled the air. James and Melissa were still sleeping on the couch.

Remus was up in the boy's dormitory lying in bed with his eyes closed. He was awake but wanted to still be asleep. He grunted and rolled over, as the plan he had was not working. He opened one eye and peered at the clock on his bedside table. It was seven o'clock sharp. Everyone would be getting up within the hour to go down to breakfast and start their day. He sat up and stretched and looked around the dormitory. Sirius was lying on his stomach and snoring, Peter was curled up in a ball and snoring squeakily, and James was…not there? Remus rubbed his eyes and stumbled out of bed. He looked questioningly at the bed as if asking it where the occupant was. He rubbed his eyes once more and walked out of the dormitory. When he reached the common room the grogginess was slowly fading away. He looked around the room and saw no one, he walked around to sit on the couch but saw Melissa and James. In shock he fell backwards and hit his bum on the floor. The noise woke up Melissa and James and they sat up.

"Moony, what are you doing?" James asked hoarsely, rubbing his eyes.

"I just woke up," Remus said. Melissa sat up on her elbow and smiled at him.

"Morning," she said. Remus smiled at her.

"Why are you guys down here?" he asked.

"Neither of us could sleep last night," James said.

"Oh," Remus said, walking towards the couch. Melissa let her head fall back on the couch. She yawned and closed her eyes sleepily.

"Do we have classes today?" she asked.

"Yeah," Remus said.

"Oh I can't wait for Christmas break," she said.

"Melissa, it's the middle of October," James said, chuckling. "We still have awhile to go."

"I know," she said, opening her eyes again. Remus looked down at her. She was beautiful even when she just woke up; she had a smile on her face and her blue eyes that were the color of the sea were looking up at him.

"Are you excited to be getting back to class?" James asked. Remus smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess," he said.

"Don't lie, you know you are," James teased. Remus blushed slightly and sat down in the chair by the couch. They heard a door open and looked up; Ariel was walking down the stairs her light blonde hair up in a messy bun and a tired look on her face.

"Lily is still sleeping," she said before James could even ask.

"What are you doing up so early?" Melissa asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, I just got up and couldn't fall back to sleep," she said, sitting down on one of the chairs. Everyone thought that Sirius and Ariel liked each other by the way they flirted all the time. Truth was that Ariel did like Sirius, she just wasn't sure if he liked her because of his reputation as a ladies man.

Little did she know was that Sirius was contemplating his feelings between her and Melissa. He wasn't sure who he liked at the moment.

Melissa sighed and rested her head on James' shoulder. "Well, I guess we have to get ready."

"Yeah," James said, smiling. Melissa stood up and walked into the girls dormitory, and James went to the boys. Remus sat there with Ariel in a comfortable silence, neither of them made a move to make conversation. When Melissa came back down Remus stood up and they waited for James, Sirius, and Peter then they would all go down to breakfast. When the rest of the Marauders trudged down the stairs they left the common room to go down to breakfast. Ariel wanted to stay upstairs and wait for Lily so she didn't accompany them.

"I'm not that hungry," Melissa said once they sat down.

"Well I am," Sirius said, starting to put food on his plate. "Come on Liss, you have to eat something."

"Eh, I'm not hungry Sirius," she said, shrugging.

"Just eat some toast! I don't want you to be hungry during class," Sirius said, throwing toast on her plate.

"Fine, but this is all I'm eating," she said, starting to butter it. Sirius had always commented on her eating habits, at first it was funny, but now it was strangely caring and annoying at the same time.

**A/N- Read and Review! **


	14. Library Talks and Stallings

Library Talks and Stallings

The whole day went by indolently. Melissa almost fell asleep in most of her classes and during free period she took a nap. When the day was finally over Melissa ran up to the common room and collapsed on the couch. She closed her eyes and wanted to go to sleep but moments later Lily and Ariel walked in.

"Hi, you want to go to the library with us?" Lily asked, smiling. Melissa lifted her head to look at them. They seemed like they really wanted her to go…

"Alright," Melissa said, rolling off the couch and hitting the floor. "Ow."

On the walk to the library they talked about girl things, and about boys. When they finally reached the library their pleasant conversation had to turn to whispers as they retrieved their books and got a table.

"So, does any boy catch your eye yet?" Ariel asked, smiling clandestinely. Melissa felt her cheeks burning and quickly looked down and started flipping pages of her book. Lily seemed to be interested too because she stopped reading and looked up.

"Well, there is one," Melissa said, raising her head and smiling.

"Who?" Lily and Ariel said, soon after getting reprimanded for being loud.

"What does he look like?" Ariel asked. Melissa felt her cheeks burning, but thought it was time to tell somebody.

"He has sandy blonde hair and amber eyes, he's really sweet and you both know him," she said mysteriously. Lily and Ariel looked at each other. Then Ariel's eyes widened and a big smile was on her face.

"It's Remus!" she said, jumping up and down in her seat. Melissa smiled shyly and looked down at the book again to cover her face.

"Aww, Remus is so good," Lily said, putting her hand on Melissa's. "I think he likes you too."

"Really?" Melissa asked, keeping her attention on the book on the table.

"Yeah, we could ask…" Ariel said, but was cut off.

"No," Melissa said, abruptly raising her head again. "No, don't ask him."

"Ok," Ariel said. "But I think you guys would look really cute together."

"Who do you like?" Melissa asked. Ariel turned a light shade of pink and smiled.

"I think I like Sirius," she said. Lily looked at her casually.

"I know you do," Lily said. "It's obvious Ariel."

"Well, whatever, but that's who I like," she said.

"I think he likes you," Melissa said, smiling.

"Believe me, I've heard people tell me, but I've also heard people saying he likes you," Ariel said, seeming somewhat sad. Melissa felt guilty although she knew she didn't have feelings for Sirius like that.

"I don't think so," Melissa said reassuringly.

"Eh it's ok," she said, shrugging. "Now everyone has told who like they except you, Lily Evans."

Lily went bright red like the color of her hair. Melissa paid extra attention to see if James had any hope.

"I think she likes James," Ariel said.

"I do not," she said, turning redder.

"I think you do," Ariel said in a sing-song voice. "All he's done is like you and you've always turned him down, give the guy a chance."

"I think she's right Lily," Melissa said.

"Fine, I don't hate him," Lily said, breathing a sigh of relief of her shoulders.

"I knew you didn't, now you have to admit you like him," Ariel said.

"I don't know if I like him, I mean he is still an insufferable prat," she said. "He's also supercilious and pompous."

"No he's not," Melissa said, deciding it was time to say something. "Lily, he loves you, he told me himself. He asked me to give him lessons on how to act around you because he wants to be with you. I think it's more than an infatuation, I think he's truly and deeply in love. You just don't see it, because you're not letting yourself see it. Give him a chance; I think he would make you happy. He's really sweet and kind and you only saw one side of him."

Lily and Ariel sat there staring at her with their mouths open agape.

"Wow, that was really touching," Ariel said. "And I think it's the truth."

Melissa sat there looking at Lily feeling sorry for James; she wished he would just find another person to love that much who loved him back. She felt tears running down her face. She looked up and she saw Lily crying too. Melissa stood up and walked over to her chair and gave her a hug. They were both crying now and Ariel was just watching them saying nothing.

"Alright," Lily mumbled in Melissa's shoulder. "I'll give him a chance."

"Good," Melissa said, sniffing.

"But that means you have to give Remus a chance too," Lily said. Melissa stood back and wiped a tear.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Try to get closer to him," Lily said.

"I am," Melissa said.

"Not close enough," Lily said, smiling. Melissa sighed.

"If me and Lily have to try this so do you," Melissa said, looking at Ariel.

"With Sirius, are you joking?" Ariel asked. Lily and Melissa shook their heads and Ariel nodded in defeat.

"Fine, but if it doesn't work it's your fault," she said. Melissa smiled.  
The library was forgotten and the girls all walked back up to the common room. Ironically Remus, James, and Sirius were all sitting in there too.

"Hey ladies," Sirius said, smiling. Melissa smiled at him and walked over.

"She'll have an easier time because she's already friends with them," Ariel muttered to Lily. Lily nodded and sat in an arm chair by the fire. Everyone started to talk and Melissa watched to make sure she wasn't the only one flirting. Well, she wasn't really but it was enough. Lily was talking to James though; she could see her blushing every so often and say nice things. James looked surprised at the fact they were having a civil conversation let alone talking. Ariel and Sirius were talking too, she could see Ariel blushing while Sirius complimented her every five seconds. Melissa managed to blush sometimes too while in the process of trying to make Remus blush, which he did.

All of a sudden a silence went over the room, Melissa looked towards Sirius and Ariel and they were…kissing?

"Oh I knew they would be first," Lily said, climbing into bed. Melissa smiled and climbed into bed also.

"It was obvious though, between her and Sirius they were perfect," Melissa said. Actually they were both in the common room at the moment together.

"He even asked her to the Christmas Ball!" Lily said, huffing.

"Isn't it early?" Melissa asked, raising her head.

"Well yeah, but I guess he wanted to make sure she was going with him," Lily said. "I bet you'll be next."

"Oh stop," Melissa said. "I know you will because James likes you and you like him, stop trying to deny it."

"I'm not denying it," Lily said stubbornly.

"Even Professor Trelawney said you two had a special Aura," Melissa said, chuckling.

"All Professor Trelawney says is nonsense, you think this one time it's true?" Lily asked.

"I know you like James, just admit it," Melissa said. "You wouldn't be giving him a chance if you didn't like him."

"Fine, maybe I do but it doesn't mean anything," Lily said.

"Sure it doesn't, goodnight Lils," Melissa said.

"Good night," Lily said.

Next morning was a Saturday, how Melissa was waiting for this day. She slept straight through breakfast. She lay sleeping peacefully in bed when she felt people shaking her.

"Ugh, what?" she asked groggily, opening her eyes. She saw Lily and Ariel sitting in front of her.

"James, Sirius, and Remus are looking for you, but seeing as they can't come up here we had to get you," Ariel said. Melissa sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh don't do that! You've picked up that bad habit from James!" Ariel said, chuckling. Melissa smiled and stumbled out of bed and put her slippers on. She walked down and saw them all sitting in the common room.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," James said, smirking. Melissa smiled and walked over to the couch and curled up next to Sirius.

"What time is it?" she asked, yawning.

"It's almost lunch," Remus said, smiling. Melissa collapsed on her side and stayed in a fetal position.

"So, when did you decide to go out with Ariel?" Melissa asked. Sirius felt red going to his cheeks. He decided when he was talking to her that he liked her, he still liked Melissa but Remus liked her more and he wouldn't do that to his friend.

"Yesterday," he said, flipping back the hair out of his eyes. James and Remus smiled and Melissa nodded her head.

"You better not break her heart or I'll kill you," Melissa said, looking up to meet his gaze. Sirius looked confused. Remus laughed.

"You're suppose to say that to her about me!" he pouted.

"Girls are sensitive Sirius, and Ariel isn't like most girls," Melissa said. "She's special; I think she's a keeper."

Sirius eyes went soft and he was looking at her.

"And yes just to let you know I will get mad at her if she breaks your heart, you're both my best friends and I want to see you happy," she said. Sirius looked satisfied. "Well I have to go get dressed and I'll come back down and we can go to lunch then do whatever you guys want."

Once she walked upstairs James and Sirius looked at Remus.

"Why are you stalling?" James asked.

"Stalling what?" Remus asked, looking from Sirius to James.

"Stalling asking her out, everyone knows you like her, and we think she likes you too," Sirius said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Remus said, blushing. James and Sirius folded their arms and tilted their heads looking at him.

"Yeah right," Sirius said sternly. "You know she likes you. Why not do anything about it?"

"Because she…" Remus said, looking down ashamed.

"She what?" James asked.

"She deserves better, I'm a werewolf and she is a beautiful young girl with so much ahead of her. If I go with her I'll ruin everything," he said, raising his head defiantly. A few tears were prickling the corners of his eyes.

"Remus she doesn't…" James started but wasn't able to finish because Remus cut him off.

"I can never give her romantic walks in the moonlight I'm sure every girl wants, she would have to live knowing her boyfriend is a monster, and I don't want to hurt her!" Remus said, clenching his fist, every word stinging with distaste.

"She doesn't care about romantic walks! I'm sure she still loves you anyway!" Sirius yelled, jumping up from his seat. James looked up and tried to get him to calm down but nothing was working. Sirius was glaring at Remus. "Don't let your one fault prevent you from being happy. She knows you're a werewolf already there is nothing to hide! You saw yourself! Did she run? No!"

Remus looked at Sirius with shock.

"You know what? Maybe she doesn't deserve you. I don't think she wants a guy who doesn't believe in himself," Sirius said, before storming up the boy's dormitory. James and Remus watched him leave and when he slammed the door behind him Remus slumped his back and covered his face with his hands. James looked at Remus and than the spot his other best friend occupied just seconds before. He sighed and stood up.

"I think he's right Remus," James said, shrugging his shoulders. When Melissa came back downstairs it was silent between James and Remus, Sirius had cooled down and came back down to wait for everyone to come go to lunch together.

"What's wrong?" she asked once she stepped off the last step. They all looked up; Sirius looked at Remus then crossed his arms and stared into the empty grate.

"Nothing," Remus mumbled. Melissa sighed and sat down next to Sirius. She could tell there was tension between him and someone else in this room, she just couldn't figure out who.

**A/N- Sorry this one was kind of short, the next one will be longer. Read and Review!**


	15. I Would've Never Guessed

I Would've Never Guessed

To save the Marauders from questions at that moment Ariel and Lily came down.

"Ready?" Ariel asked, smiling. Sirius smiled at her and stood up and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah," everyone else said.

Remus was trudging through the halls following them. Melissa was walking with James when she realized Remus. She stopped in her tracks and turned behind her.

"What's wrong?" James asked, staring at her.

Melissa looked back up at him and smiled "Nothing, you go ahead I'll see you there," she said, turning back to Remus, whom had his concentration set on the floor.

Remus felt terrible, his heart was pounding in his throat and he felt like he had just been punched in the stomach. It was an odd feeling he had never felt before. He kept walking until he bumped into something in his way. He meekly looked up and met big blue eyes looking down at him.

"Hey," Melissa said, smiling and putting her finger up his chin to pull his head up more. "What's wrong?"

Remus inwardly smiled at her touch. Though his face showed his depressed mood. "Nothing."

"Remus don't tell me that, I know something has to be wrong. You wouldn't be staring at the ground if something was fine," she said, dropping her hand from under his chin.

"It's nothing," he said, straightening himself up and starting to walk forward casually. Melissa stopped him by putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Remus…" she said quietly. He turned around and their eyes met and locked into a mutual stare. Before she realized what she was doing she was standing on her toes and was a breath away from his face. A second after she joint their lips. They both felt a tingling feeling go down from their spine to their feet.

Remus felt her soft lips on his own and smiled inwardly to himself. He wrapped his arms around her waist and bent down to reach her easier, once he did that Melissa put her arms around his neck. He gradually deepened the kiss. Once he did she pulled back breathing heavy and fast. Remus swallowed hard and was shaking slightly. They were still in each other's arms and were staring at each other. Remus was holding her as if not daring to let go; he finally had her in his embrace.

"Melissa I…" Remus said in a hushed voice since he was so close to her face. "I like you…a lot."

Melissa smiled. "I like you a lot too."

Then Remus kissed her again, this time more passionate. She smiled into the kiss and he started to chuckle against her lips.

"We should go they're probably wondering where we went," she said. He smiled and took her hand and they walked to the Great Hall. When they reached the table no one seemed to notice they were even there. Sirius and Ariel were gushing, Lily was tolerating James, and Peter was sitting alone watching his friends. Remus and Melissa sat down and only then did everyone turn towards them.

"Where were you?" James asked.

"Walking," Melissa said casually, she was still holding Remus' hand under the table. James raised an eyebrow at his friends seeing their faces turning a light shade of pink. He smirked.

"He told you didn't he?" James asked, hitting Sirius in the shoulder to get his attention.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sirius asked, rubbing his shoulder. Then he followed James gaze and saw Remus and Melissa. "Ah ha."

"So you two are _finally _together?" James asked, the smirk not leaving his face.

"You know I never would have guessed two of our best-friends would get together," Sirius said sarcastically. Melissa smiled at him but Remus was glaring at his friends.

"Oh, I think we've solved the case!" James said excitedly for the whole group to hear. "Remus and Melissa are going out!"

Everyone else broke into big smiles; they all thought that Remus and Melissa were perfect for each other just neither of them realized it until now. Melissa looked over at Lily and Ariel who were smiling at her and laughing. The only one left now was Lily and James. The girls knew that Lily liked him, but the boys still thought she hated him.

After lunch they all went out to the Quidditch pitch and played.

"Marauders verse you girls," James said, mounting his broom and hovering a few feet above the ground.

"That's not fair there is only two of us," Ariel said, knowing when James said Marauders he probably meant Melissa too.

"Fine, we'll split up," James said. "Alright we need two captains."

"How about, me and you," Ariel said. James nodded and everyone else agreed.

"Ladies first," James said. Ariel looked at the crowd in front of her.

"Sirius," she said, he gladly accepted going on her team and gave her a kiss once he stood beside her.

"Alright. Stop. Enough kissing," James said. "Melissa."

"Me?" she asked. "I'm not…"

"What are you talking about!? You're really good," James smiled, "and I want you on my team so we have a better chance at winning."

Soon, after all the choosing, the teams were the Stupendous Stags and the Lightning Bolts. James' team had Melissa and Remus, and Ariel had Sirius and Lily, Peter chose not to play. Each team huddled in their own spot to think of their strategy to win.

"Well, you're already a chaser so you be that, and I guess I'll be one too," Melissa said.

"Yeah you're good at that, you know you should try out," James said, smiling. "You're fast, I think you could be a good seeker too."

"Nah," Melissa said. "I don't really want to get injured."

James chuckled. "So, Moony, can you be keeper?"

"Yeah," Remus said, smiling.

"Alright then it's settled," James said, placing his hand in the middle. Melissa and Remus shared the same confused expression, but after a moment understood his strange action. They put their hands on top of his.

"Stupendous Stags!" they all yelled, causing the other team to look at them, clearly not done with their strategy.

"How are you finished?" Ariel asked.

"Our team is so good. We don't need that long to strategize," James said, smirking.

The opposing team shook their heads and went back to talking in hushed voices. Once the team pulled away they did their own thing with their hands, Ariel and Lily doing it unwillingly, that had the Stupendous Stags laughing.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"No doubt that was your idea," James said, mimicking them by jumping around in a circle flapping his arms.

Sirius huffed and crossed his arms. "It's different," he defended.

The game was about to start and Remus felt a quick kiss on his cheek. He looked down and saw Melissa smiling.

"Good luck," she said sweetly, mounting the broom and following James up into the air. Remus followed and flew to the goal posts.

On the other side of the field Remus could see Lily being the keeper. The game began and so far neither team had any points. James would pass the ball skillfully to Melissa who would catch it and almost get a goal but Lily would block it.

"Why didn't you ever try out?" Melissa asked tilting her head.

"No time for chit chat, Lissy, come on!" James yelled. Melissa turned and flew towards James. All the girls were playing pretty well at Quidditch, considering none of them were on the House Team. Each girl played her own, different way. Just like their personalities.

Ariel had curly light blonde hair that reached her shoulders and green-blue eyes. She was very outgoing and wasn't shy at all. She was practically a girl Sirius, she was flirtatious and often Lily had to tell her to stop, but once she got with Sirius that stopped immediately. Ariel was a smart girl and had a good head on her shoulders, but always knew when to have fun and when to be serious.

Lily had fiery red hair that matched her temper and reached under her shoulders and large emerald eyes to match. Lily had a sweet disposition and only raised her voice around James; she was a caring girl and was into her studies. Lily being Head Girl was a little hesitant to do something spontaneous and fun, but was gradually loosening up.

"Hey! Get on with the game!" Sirius shouted. The game soon ended with the Stupendous Stags winning.

"We won! We won!" James said in a singsong voice, dancing around in a circle with Melissa and Remus.

"James, we look stupid," Remus said, though was laughing anyway.

"So what? We won!" James said again. Melissa was purely laughing at how happy James was. Meanwhile, the other team was scowling and crossing their arms.

"That's not fair! You have three good people on your team we only have one," Lily said, pointing to Sirius who smirked.

"So we'll play again," James said, in an as-if-it-were-obvious way. "I call Melissa though!"

"We want her this time!" Ariel and Lily said.

"How about boys against girls," Ariel suggested.

"That's not fair to Lissy though, she'd be the only good one," James joked, smirking. Lily and Ariel glared at him and pulled her aside to think of a way to win this time.

"We're still the Stupendous Stags!" James called out, the only one fully knowing out of the girls of why it was deemed that name Melissa.

"What are we?" Melissa asked. Lily's face scrunched up in thought.

"How about the Ravenous Readers?" Ariel asked.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "We're not starving," she said.

"Ah, but Lily my friend, starving for knowledge," Ariel said, wagging a finger. She laughed.

"Alright, we're the Ravenous Readers!" Lily shouted out, causing James and Sirius to raise an eyebrow but for Remus to laugh.

"See he gets it," Ariel said. "Melissa and me will be chasers, Lils you be keeper."

They both nodded their heads and decided against a team handshake. They looked over at the boys and they were slapping their hands in the air.

"How original," Ariel said, smirking.

"Oh, and we changed our name," Sirius said.

James, Remus, and Sirius smiled. "The Stupendous Marvelous Doggone Cute Marauders," they all said.

"Stupemarvedogcutema for short," Sirius said, smiling. The girls started to laugh and the boys looked utterly confused.

"Don't you like our team name?" James asked.

"Yes, James," Melissa said. "It's a very…interesting name."

"Well, let's play," Sirius said. In the end it was a tie, the girls played good and the boys did good also.

Melissa collapsed on the grass. "We played two whole games of Quidditch. Two!"

Everyone else seemed to be tired too; soon they were all lying on the grass. Melissa chuckled slightly and everyone looked at her.

"I haven't done this in a long time," she said, speaking more so to herself. She laughed again, looking up at the sky. Everyone followed her gaze and saw the blue sky about them with puffy white clouds floating above them. "Look, what do you see?"

She pointed up at one particular cloud. Remus looked up. "Looks like a rabbit."

"Hey look, that ones a dragon," Ariel said, leaning her head on Sirius' shoulder to get a better look. He smiled to himself and leaned his head on hers. For about an hour they just laid there, pointing out clouds. In the end everyone's stomach was making noises.

"Well," Sirius stood, "time for dinner."

The rest of them agreed and they walked inside for dinner.

**A/N- Yes they are finally together. Hope you liked this chapter. Read and Review! **


	16. A Different Side of Remus Lupin

A Different Side of Remus Lupin

After dinner they all went back to the common room. Melissa was snuggled up next to Remus, and Ariel was sitting on Sirius' lap. Lily and James were just sitting next to each other.

"What do you think you're doing after Hogwarts?" Remus asked Sirius.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know," he said. Ariel smiled up at him. "What do you think you're going to do?"

"Whatever I can I guess," Remus said. Melissa felt bad for him, just because he was a werewolf didn't mean he wasn't a good person. Remus was really smart too; he could get a good job anywhere if he wanted.

"I think I'm going to bed," Ariel said, yawning.

"Me too," Sirius said.

"I think I'm tired too, see you tomorrow," Lily said.

"I'll just leave," James awkwardly said, practically running out of the common room.

Melissa and Remus laughed. Once their laughter died out, Melissa snuggled closer to Remus.

"Um…since I didn't properly ask," Remus started. "Would you…go out with me?" He was blushing quite cutely Melissa took notice. She smiled and kissed him.

"Yes," she said, once she pulled away. They were both a breath away from each other's faces. Melissa smiled at him and he was about to smile back but he decided to kiss her instead and leaned down. He liked the feeling of her in his arms, as odd as it sounded.

"Come on," Melissa said, pulling away.

Remus pouted. "Where are we going?"

"I want hot chocolate," Melissa said, smiling, Remus smiled a knowing smile and they walked to the kitchens, stopping every couple seconds because they were…preoccupied.

"Remus we should keep walking," Melissa said, laughing quietly. He made a slight frown. She smiled and pulled his hand and they ran down the hallway. When they reached the kitchen they were greeted by the elves.

Once they got their hot chocolate they didn't stay to drink it there, they walked through the hallways slowly making sure the hot chocolate didn't spill. Melissa stopped in their tracks causing some to spill out.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked his eyes full of concern. Melissa just shook her head laughing and placed the hot chocolate on the floor. Remus raised an eyebrow but watched. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the cup.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," she said, and instantly the cup floated into the air.

Remus chuckled. "And to think we could have done that in the beginning," he said, copying her actions. Soon they were walking together with Melissa's head on his shoulder and her wand pointed at the cup moving it forward.

"You know what I like about hot chocolate?" Melissa asked when the two got back, curling up next to Remus on the common room couch.

"What?" Remus asked, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"The swirls you get when you mix it," she said, looking up at him and smiling.

"You know what I like?" he asked, nuzzling his nose with hers.

"What?" asked Melissa, a small smile on her face.

"This," Remus said. Feeling bold, he leaned forward and kissed her. She smiled and pulled back putting a hand on his chest to stop him from moving towards her again.

"What does that have to do with hot chocolate?" Melissa asked with a laugh.

"Nothing," he replied cheekily.

Remus leaned down to kiss her again and Melissa dropped the hand on his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned into him causing him to fall back on the couch. They both started to laugh.

"Oh I love you, Remus," Melissa said, not realizing the effect her words had.

Remus stared up at her, his eyes clouded over. His mouth twitched into a small smile. "I love you too, Melissa," Remus said, pulling her head down to kiss him. Neither of them had realized that she was lying on top of him.

When Melissa moved back, though, she noticed. Blush crept up on her cheeks. Remus smiled, obviously not caring about her position. She smiled shyly back and kissed his nose.

"We should go to bed," Melissa said, about to get off him but gently grasped her forearm. Melissa looked shocked, but saw the mischievous glint in his eye only a Marauder could have.

Remus made a low playful growl in his throat and flipped them over so he was over her instead. Melissa laughed. Her fingers led a soft trail along his face, running down his light scars. Remus dipped his down and caught her lips in a smile. She ran her hand through his soft, sandy blonde hair. His hands were on either side of her head, preventing himself from collapsing his weight onto her.

Melissa's quiet laugh interrupted them, though. "Remus," she whispered, a trace of laughter in her voice. "Remus, we really need to go to bed."

Remus nodded his head, not completely taking in all she was saying. His mind was blurred slightly and he couldn't really think straight, let alone form an intelligent sounding sentence. Butterflies rose up in his stomach. He resisted the feeling to laugh at the giddiness he felt. Truth be told, he used to think feeling that way was bad, and perhaps even embarrassing. Well, after seeing James pine after Lily all those years, anyone of his friends probably felt the same way.

He rolled off of her, quite sloppily at that, landing on his bum on the floor. "Ouch," he mumbled dejectedly, not really paying attention to the pain either.

"Aww, are you alright?" Melissa asked, leaning over the side of the couch.

Remus swallowed the lump in his throat. He nodded his head. He stood up, dusting his pants off and straightening his shirt. Running a hand through his mangled tresses, Remus breathed out a contented sigh.

"Well, good night," Melissa said, kissing his cheek.

"Good night," Remus whispered, staring down at her.

Melissa walked to the girl's dormitory stairs, glancing back at Remus every so often. She sent him a smile before she disappeared up the retched staircase that Remus could never set foot on.

Remus stood there with a goofy grin on his face. When he heard the door shut with a click behind her, he started running around the room doing a happy dance. He suddenly stopped, clearing his throat and composing himself. He rushed up to his dorm, only to see James, Sirius, and Peter all sitting up in their beds as if they were expecting him to come in at that moment. They all burst out laughing as Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Nice hair, Moony," Sirius said, smirking and closing the curtains around him.

James shared the same smirk and shut his curtains too. Peter looked at the two enclosed beds and followed their lead and shut the hangings.

Remus, too happy to care, simply smiled and shook his head. He changed into his pajamas and walked into the bathroom. When he saw his hair he started to chuckle, it was sticking up in different places and the back was completely sticking up.

The next morning everyone slept late. Melissa was the first to wake up and a smile graced her features as she quietly jumped out of bed and walked out of the dormitory. She ran across the common room until she reached the boys dormitory stairs. She walked up those and opened the door slowly and smiled when she saw what was in front of her.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all sleeping peacefully. Melissa tiptoed towards Remus' bed and slowly opened the curtains. He lay there with the sun streaming on his face. She smiled and gently laid on the bed next to him and kissed his cheek. He snored slightly and rolled over so she he was now facing her.

Melissa giggled, slowly rolled over him, and kissed his nose. She heard him grunt and go to flip over, but feel weight on top of him. Remus suddenly opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at her.

"Morning," Remus said groggily.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Melissa said, smiling. She leaned her head down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She went to pull back, but naughty Remus pulled her back down onto him.

"Look, Prongs! Remus is snogging her senseless!" Sirius shouted, pointing at Remus' unclosed bed. Melissa pulled back and Remus grunted in annoyance. Sirius mock sobbed, wiping away a nonexistent tear. "I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Sod off!" Remus yelled, pulling the hangings closed again.

"Oh, look who has the temper today," James said, smirking.

Remus sighed an irritated sigh and threw the curtains open to find two smirking faces and another just sitting there looking confused. Melissa smiled down at Remus, who continued to glare at his friends.

"Fine, we should give ole Moony here his privacy," Sirius said, walking out of the room followed by James who was dragging Peter in his protest that he forgot something. Melissa looked back and Remus and giggled.

"What?" he asked huskily, his voice thick with sleep.

"Nice pajamas," Melissa said, smiling. Remus was wearing a white t-shirt and red and black plaid pajama bottoms.

"Same here," Remus said. Melissa wore a light pink nightgown.

"Where were we?" Melissa asked, biting her lip to suppress a smile.

"Um," Remus said, mocking a thinking face. "Ah I remember." He then pulled her down and their lips met once again. They both heard five knocks at the door and both pulled away…again. Melissa rolled off of Remus and ran to the door.

"Hi!" James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, and Ariel yelled, waving.

"Come on, time to get up and go down to breakfast, sleepy heads," Lily said, pulling Melissa.

"Oh, but, Lily dear, they weren't sleeping," James said as a matter of fact.

"What were they doing?" Lily asked.

James and Sirius looked at each other. "Snog fest!" they yelled, causing Melissa and Remus to blush. Remus got out of bed and walked to the door.

"Well, get dressed and we'll meet you down there," Lily said, turning around.

Once they left Melissa closed the door behind her and teasingly smiled seductively at Remus, who merely sent her a grin in his understanding. He leaned forward, laughing, and kissed her, pinning her against the door unintentionally. He pulled back making sure she was all right and Melissa smiled her answer.

"You know…I have never snogged someone this much in a matter of a day," Melissa said, laughing. Remus smiled, and leaned and kissed her again, just for the fun of it.

"Don't you think they're wondering what's taking us so long?" Remus pondered, his head tilted slightly to the right.

Melissa was not really focusing on the words coming out of his mouth; more or so whenever he spoke his breath would come out on her skin, giving her gooseflesh.

"Yes," Melissa mumbled. She suddenly laughed and turned fast, intent on leaving. Remus grabbed her hips, eliciting a squeal from her.

Remus raised an eyebrow but then grinned. "So that's where you ticklish spot is."

"Remus… Remus, No!" Melissa said sternly. Remus paid her no heed and started to tickle her mercilessly. "Rem-. Remus! Stop! STOP!"

She finally smirked inwardly through all the squealing and turned around in his arms and planted a kiss on his lips. He immediately stopped and wrapped his arms around her. She quickly pulled away.

"Ah, ah, ah," Melissa said, wagging her finger reproachfully. "I have to get dressed."

"You tricked me," Remus said, pouting and sticking out his lower lip. Melissa patted his cheek affectionately.

"You're so cute when you're upset," Melissa said, then left him standing there so she could get ready. Remus smiled at her retreating form, and then went to go get dressed himself.

**A/N- Thank you all of the people who are reading and reviewing my story! I hope you like it so far. Read and Review please! **


	17. Watching Beauty and the Beast

Watching Beauty and the Beast

Down in the Great Hall it was loud as usual; all the house tables were busy talking about the upcoming first Quidditch game in November.

"Hey," James said, looking up from his cereal to smile at Remus and Melissa.

"Hi," Melissa said, smiling and sitting next to him with Remus sitting next to her. Melissa looked up at the ceiling and saw a steady rain falling.

"What are we doing today?" Sirius asked. "Lily and Ariel are studying."

Melissa smiled bright. "How about we go to the Room of Requirement."

"For what?" James asked.

"You'll see," Melissa said, smiling. After breakfast she dragged them through the halls to get to the Room of Requirement. She walked past the wall four times and the door appeared. She put her back to the door and faced it.

"I'll explain everything when we get in there," Melissa said, turning the knob behind her. When she opened the door she walked in first. It was a big television screen with five chairs. The Marauders raised their eyebrows. "It's a movie screen; I am going to show you the movie Beauty and the Beast."

They all smiled and ran to their seats. Melissa watched the movie come on and smiled. Good memories started to come back to her. The time her sister brought home a dog and her parents didn't know and they had to hide it, the time she tried to make cereal and ended up putting the milk inside the box. All these memories brought a smile to her face and she chuckled every so often.

When it was to the part when they were dancing, she started to cry. They all looked at her.

"Why are you crying?" James asked.

"I used to do that with my dad," she said, laughing and crying at the same time. Sirius was sitting next to her and put his hand on her hand and Remus on the other side leaned his head on her shoulder.

During the part where the Beast was fighting Gaston they were all crying, they were also crying when they thought he died. None of the boys wanted to show that they were crying so they ended up making weird faces in their attempt to stop the tears. In the end of the movie James and Sirius were wiping tears away from their eyes saying they had something in their eye while Remus had angry tears and was clenching his fists looking down. Melissa knew right away why he was mad; in the end the Beast was happy and returned to normal, Remus would never go back to having a regular life.

"See, this movie should show you something, Remus. Belle loved the Beast for what he was, and I love you for what you are," Melissa said, kissing his cheek. He relaxed a little and smiled at her. Melissa heard a loud sniff and looked up. She walked over towards James.

"Aww, it's okay," Melissa said, hugging James who was obviously trying not to cry. "They were happy in the end."

"I know…but…but…I FEEL BAD!" he said, burying his head in her shoulder. When they left, Melissa's shirt sleeve needed a Drying Charm from James's crying. Everyone was sniffling because of previous crying and James was hiccupping.

"So, you want to read Phantom of the Opera?" Melissa said. James stopped dead in his tracks.

"NO!" James said, assuming he was going to cry again. Melissa chuckled under her breath and they kept walking to lunch.

When they got to lunch Lily and Ariel raised their eyebrows at the distraught James.

"What happened to him?" Lily asked.

"We watched Beauty and the Beast," Melissa said, smiling and patting his shoulder. Lily and Ariel smiled, Lily knew about that movie because she had muggle parents, and Ariel knew because her dad was a muggle.

"James they're happy in the end though," Ariel said. James sighed and sat down.

"I know, but…" he started, his eyes started filling with tears. Melissa shook her head at Lily and Ariel for bringing it up again.

"I don't know why you're crying James, but they're happy in the end. They're not sad, and not dead either," Melissa said. Lily and Ariel ate fast and hurried back to the library. Once they left James let a tear fall down.

"James, can you tell us what's wrong?" Remus asked.

"I saw you," James said. "Instead of him, I saw you being the beast."

"Oh, James," Melissa said, patting his shoulder.

"The movie was good though," James finally said. "I don't regret watching it," he added with a smile.

"I saw Lucius as that guy with the long hair, and he wanted to marry Belle, and that short guy was Snivellus," Sirius said, smirking. James laughed and Remus smiled. Melissa smiled despite herself.

"You okay now?" she asked, he nodded and smiled.

"Ariel is going to take a break so we can…um…walk around," Sirius said. Melissa smiled knowingly.

"I have to think of strategies for Quidditch coming in November," James said.

"I guess that leaves you and me," Melissa said to Remus who smiled weakly and sighed.

"Melissa…I," Remus started. "I don't think it's best if we stay together too long. I'm endangering you enough as it is."

"You're so cute when your worried," Melissa said, patting his cheek, but was surprised when he turned away from her touch.

"No, seriously, you need to pay attention to me because being with me would mean a hard life and little pleasures and many hardships and persecution and—mmph."

He was stopped mid-sentence by Melissa, who had kissed him. She was gradually going closer to his face the entire conversation. He snaked a hand behind her back and she cupped his face with her hands. Melissa finally pulled back and smiled at him, still very close to his face.

"I told you already Remus, your 'furry little problem', as you so deemed to call it, doesn't bother me," she said, leaning her forehead against his. Her uneven breath against his face was sending shivers down his spine.

"Melissa?" Remus said, pulling her even closer. "Are you sure you really know what you're getting yourself into?"

Melissa sighed. "Remus, you big worrying prat," she whispered affectionately in his ear, "just shut up and kiss me."

Remus brought her face down to meet his. Once her lips touched his face the anticipation of her being so close went away, and he put the other arm around her back causing her to fall into his lap.

"Eww! Get a room!" a first year yelled at them. Melissa pulled back laughing and as that morning, Remus was glaring at the interrupter. She got off his lap and took his hand and they started to walk outside.

**A/N- Hope you liked this chapter. Read and Review! **


	18. There's Something I Need To Tell You

There's Something I Need To Tell You

"Why do you love me Remus?" Melissa asked, leaning back into his embrace. They were seated under a tree with Remus leaning against it and Melissa leaning against him. She picked up a blade of grass and examined it while she talked.

Remus looked down at her, wondering why she wanted to know. "Well why do you love me?"

"I asked you first," Melissa said, snuggling into him.

"Well, you're nice, considerate, sweet, thoughtful, caring, smart, you have a good sense of humor, you're beautiful, and you don't shun me away because of what I am," he said, leaning his head forward so his cheek was pressed against hers. "And I just do, it's hard not to love you."

Melissa giggled, feeling blush going on her cheeks. "And I love you because you're smart, kind, caring, handsome, and I just love everything about you."

"Even my werewolf part?" Remus asked with distaste.

"Yes, you can't control it Remus. I love you anyway, and I wouldn't care if you turned into a skeleton under moonlight. You're still Remus," Melissa said, smiling. Remus kissed her neck and leaned his head on her shoulder. "Plus you're a good kisser," she added, smirking.

Remus chuckled and started rocking her slowly.

He laid back more and she laid back on his shoulder. She spread her legs out forward and he kept his bent on each side of her.

"You're comfortable," she said, smiling. He chuckled and she felt his hot breath on her neck. She flipped around so she was facing him instead and placed both her hands on his chest. He smiled at her and she went to kiss his nose but at the last minute Remus moved his head up so she got his lips. She smiled against his lips but stopped once he deepened the kiss. Melissa felt him rubbing her back slightly with his fingers. Suddenly they heard a thud and pulled back abruptly as if burned. They saw Peter, who had tripped over a root, on the floor and James standing up chuckling at him.

"Hey," James said, sitting next to Remus not bothering that Melissa was in his lap. Remus raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing," Remus muttered. Melissa chuckled.

"What happened to Quidditch strategizing?" Melissa asked, laying her head on Remus' chest.

"Eh, I think I have it all planned out," James said, shrugging. Peter was sitting next to James rubbing his stomach.

"How are you hungry already Wormtail? We just ate a half and hour ago," Remus said, looking at Peter.

"I'm not hungry, I fell on my stomach," he said, slightly wheezy. James and Remus were looking at Melissa funny, seeing as she had just stuffed her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing. Peter shifted around uncomfortably and James started to laugh at Melissa, who had her fist out of her mouth and was burying her face in Remus' chest to muffle the laughs.

"Is Sirius still with Ariel?" James asked, leaning against the tree. Melissa's laughs ceased and she lifted her head.

"Yeah, they're 'walking' still," Melissa said, smiling. James smirked and Remus chuckled.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to the library to meet Lily," James said, standing up. Lily and James were being very civil lately, it wasn't a surprise to Melissa or Ariel for they knew before hand Lily was falling for James.

"Do you even know where it is Prongs?" Remus asked, completely serious. James shrugged.

"I think," he said, smiling. Peter stood too.

"I have to go…somewhere," he said, then scurried off.

"Odd," James said, watching Peter leave. "Well anyway, see you at lunch."

"Okay," Melissa and Remus said. Once James left Melissa leaned her head back on his chest. She could feel his breathing under her and she giggled how every so often when he would take a deep breath she would rise. She looked up and gazed into his amber eyes, which reflected his trust and love for her. He smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. He kept his hand by her cheek and she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes and sighing.

The same look of trust and love reflected in Melissa's pools of blue and Remus gently caressed her face. He ran a slow finger down her nose causing her to smile and laugh. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. After a second she pulled away and placed her head on his shoulder. Remus wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head on hers.

Remus realized by Melissa's shoulders shaking that she was crying, and he lifted her face up to look at her. "Don't cry," Remus whispered softly. "Please, don't cry." He then wiped away a tear with his thumb, wondering what could make her so sad all of a sudden. He did the only thing he could think of, and kissed her. He kissed the trail of her tears. He kissed her nose. He kissed her lips, and she kissed him.

When she pulled back, she took a shaky breath. "Remus," she started softly, "there's something I need to tell you."

Remus looked worried, and asked, "Is it the reason why you were crying?"

She took a deep breath and told herself that she would have to tell him sooner or later, after all, he trusted her with his werewolf problem. It was the least she could do. "I'm from the future. I don't know how I got here, or why. All I know is that I don't know how long I'm going to be here for. And I'm dreading going back to my time, because that will mean that I won't have you."

Remus sighed and looked at her with amusement. "Do you remember what you told me when I told you about me being a werewolf?" he asked her. She shook her head, confused. "You said that you didn't care. And I don't care. All we can do is enjoy the time we have together, and hope it lasts."

She started to cry again and once she started Remus kissed her. After a moment she pulled back and leaned her forehead against his.

"I love you," she said, feeling more tears run down her cheeks. Remus smiled.

"I love you too," he said, and then she brought her head back down and kissed him. Melissa pulled back laughing slightly.

"And I'm not from Beaxbatons either," she said. Remus kissed her nose.

"I know," he said, smiling. Melissa smiled and pushed back his hair with her fingers. He brought her head down and kissed her again. Melissa pulled back and gently brushed her lips against his, causing him to moan with the want of more of her kisses. She pulled away fully and smiled at him. He grinned at her and she laid on her back into him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's beautiful," she said, looking out at the smooth layer of the Black Lake.

"Yes, it's very beautiful," Remus said, looking down at her instead of the lake. He gently kissed her neck and put his arms around her stomach. They just sat there, staring at the lake together. Neither of them were talking; they were enjoying each other and the comfortable silence. Every so often Melissa would snuggle into him and he would hug her tighter.

Melissa sat there in Remus' arms. She felt protected and loved. She smiled to herself and put her hand on top of his. She was trying to think of a way to tell the rest of the Marauders how she was from the future. Thinking about that also made memories flood back. She tried to remember her parents, but each time she would think of them she felt betrayed and hurt.

Remus would hear a quiet sob every so often and it would break his heart over and over again. He didn't want to question her about her past because whenever she seemed to be reminded she would cry or get upset. So he decided he would just hold her and comfort her. It also made him think though…of what he would do without her.

He finally had her, and she could leave any day! He hoped it wasn't soon. He held her closer and put his cheek on the top of her head.

She rubbed his hand softly with her fingers. What scared her the most was that she could leave at any moment, without warning. She closed her eyes and let more tears fall down her face. Why did it have to be this way? If she could stay she would in a second, she was happier in this time. She could be what she wanted, what she was kept from for so long. Plus, she had Remus. Back home she didn't and she could never replace him. She would never be able to replace any of the Marauders, or Lily and Ariel. Melissa opened her eyes and stared out at the lake. Why couldn't life be as simple as a lake?

Remus looked over at the school and saw two figures running, one fast and one at a slow pace. He tapped Melissa's shoulder who looked over at the figures too, they were drawing nearer. They could see it was Peter and Sirius. Melissa started to laugh slightly and sat up once they reached them.

"James…Lily…library," Sirius said, panting and dropping to the ground and clutching his side. Peter leaned up against the tree and was breathing hard and heavy.

"Spit it out Padfoot," Remus said.

"THEY'RE TOGETHER!" Sirius shouted quite winded. Melissa and Remus' mouths were hanging open. Sirius nodded to confirm. "We saw them in the library…kissing! I don't know how or when they just are together!"

Melissa closed her mouth and smiled knowingly. "It was bound to happen."

"They are together before the Christmas Ball," Sirius said, shocked. "What did you tell him to do?"

"All I told him was to be less egotistical," Melissa said, shrugging. She knew though that Lily liked him before anyway.

"You know what this means though, right?" Sirius asked. "They are FINALLY together. This is the day Prongs has been waiting for since first year. Plus all of us have girlfriends except Wormtail."

Peter turned red and hung his head so they wouldn't see. Melissa giggled and smiled.

"What have you two been doing?" Sirius asked. Melissa looked back at Remus and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Sirius, I have to tell you something," Melissa said. Sirius nodded telling her to continue. "I'm from the future…"

"COOL!" Sirius cut her off. "What it's like in…how many years did you come back?"

"Twenty-seven," Melissa said. "But I don't know when I have to go back, I could leave any day."

Sirius' happiness soon faded. "Really?"

"Yes," she said sadly.

"Well, we'll just have to enjoy every second," he said, smiling. She looked up at Peter and he didn't seem to realize what they were talking about. They all heard a low grumble. Sirius looked down at his stomach. "Time to eat!"

Melissa laughed and slowly stood up, not wanting to leave Remus' arms just yet. He stood up too and they walked to lunch.

When they got there James, Lily and Ariel were there already. Melissa smiled at Lily and she blushed slightly and smiled back. Melissa decided since she already told Remus, Sirius and Peter (even though he was oblivious to the conversation) she would tell James, Lily and Ariel too. She cleared her throat and everyone looked at her.

"You okay?" James asked.

"Um yes," Melissa said. "But I have to tell you guys something."

"I'm not from here, I'm from the future and I don't know how long I am staying here or when I have to leave," she said in one breath.

"Wow," James said, digesting all the information. After a moment he smiled wide. "That's really cool!"

Then the smile faded and he sighed. "You could leave any day?"

"Yes," she said. "I don't know when I am going to go back. Or if Dumbledore will find me a way back."

"Can't you stay here?" Ariel asked.

"I don't think I can, it would ruin my future," she said solemnly. "I don't really care about my family's future though."

James was about to ask why but Lily poked his side.

"Ow, what was that for?" James asked, rubbing his side. Lily shook her head in disbelief at his lack of common sense that moment.

"No it's okay," Melissa said, sighing. Remus looked at her worriedly but she just smiled. "I'd have to explain sometime or another."

Everyone looked at her. She sighed again and shrugged. "Well, where do I begin? I am the last child of three, my two older sisters got to come here and I didn't. My parents didn't tell me I was a witch because my two other sisters didn't follow what my parents wanted. So they decided with me it was safer to tell me I was a muggle. I always felt out of place, like I didn't fit in with my family. And they never told me, they would always do magic in front of me and never care that I couldn't do it too. Even though I could I never tried because I thought I couldn't. Then when I got sent back in time and we went to Transfiguration, I did magic, for the first time. Actually probably not, Dumbledore told me that if I ever did it they would erase it from my memory. Here I thought they loved me and they were the best parents in the world."

She started to laugh as she was being squished in the middle of the hug.

"Its okay guys, really. I'm fine," Melissa said.

"On a happier note, my birthday is next week," James said, smiling down at Melissa. She looked up at him and started to laugh. Soon everyone was laughing at James and he had no idea why. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, James," Lily said, smiling.

"When's your birthday?" Remus asked Melissa.

"July seventh," Melissa said. "When's yours?"

"March tenth," he said, smiling.

"Alright, enough birthday talk. Can we eat now?" Sirius asked, pulling away from the group hug and putting food on his plate. Everyone laughed and sat down.

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in awhile my internet wasn't working. Anyway, excuse all the mushiness and fluffiness in this chapter. Read and Review! **


	19. Look At You Mr Bad boy

Look At You Mr. Bad boy

Later that night everyone was sitting in the common room. James and Sirius were playing Wizards Chess, Lily was reading a book, Peter was attempting to do his essay, Ariel was watching James and Sirius play, and Melissa was sleeping next to Remus on the couch who was reading.

"I won!" Sirius exclaimed triumphantly. James grumbled and slammed his forehead on the table causing the pieces to bounce up.

"That's the fifth time Padfoot," James said, lifting up his head, his glasses on the bridge of his nose from hitting his head.

"Oh come on Prongs, one more time," Sirius said, smirking.

"You said that three times ago," James said, obviously annoyed. Ariel giggled and kissed Sirius' cheek.

"I'll play you," she said. James got up and ran over by Lily, grateful for getting away. Remus looked up from his book and laughed slightly.

"I must let you know I am the all time Wizards Chess Champion," Sirius said.

"Oh really," Ariel said.

After a couple of minutes the room was silent again, until there was a scream.

"I WON!" Ariel said, jumping up and down. At the scream Melissa opened her eyes sleepily and sat up and looked around the room to see what was making such a loud noise.

Sirius was sitting his head in his hand and was watching Ariel dancing around the room singing "I won, I won, and I beat Sirius."

"What's going on?" Melissa asked groggily. Ariel looked at her.

"I won," she said triumphantly, passing a look at Sirius. Melissa smiled and collapsed back on the couch. Remus chuckled as Melissa took two pillows and put them on each side of her head. After Ariel calmed down she gave Sirius a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to bed," she said. "We have classes tomorrow."

"Me too," Lily said, yawning and kissing James before following Ariel up the girls dormitory stairs. Since Lily left James decided to go up also, and since James and Ariel left Sirius decided to go upstairs also. Melissa yawned.

"I am going to get in my pajamas. I'll come back down," she said, smiling. While she was getting her pajamas on so was Remus. He deposited his book on his bed and went downstairs. She was already down there, lying on the couch. Remus sat by her feet and she smiled.

"You can lay over here," she said, patting the space next to her. "There's enough room."

Remus crawled over and laid next to her. Melissa yawned again and turned around and snuggled into him. Soon enough Remus heard her even breathing and knew she was asleep. He stayed up watching the fire die down and when it did he got a blanket for them and fell asleep.

In the morning Sirius came down and smirked. He had a skip in his step as he walked over to the couch and saw Remus and Melissa sleeping. Sirius started to shake him awake.

"Remus you naughty, naughty boy," he said, causing Remus to grunt out of annoyance and wake up Melissa, though she pretended she was still asleep to hear what they were saying.

"What do you want Padfoot?" he asked groggily, his eyes still closed in a sleepy state. When there was no answer he opened his eyes to find Sirius smirking.

"Look at you Mr. Bad boy," Sirius said, motioning to the scene in front on him.

"Nothing happened Sirius," Remus said.

"Then why are the blankets covering you?" Sirius asked.

"I put that over us last night because it was cold," Remus said in an as-if-it-were-obvious way.

"Oh sure, it was really cold," Sirius said sarcastically. Remus went to pull the covers off to get off the couch but Sirius quickly covered his eyes.

"No! I don't need to see!" Sirius said frantically.

"I have pajamas on you dolt!" Remus said. Melissa stirred and turned over and opened her eyes and was facing Sirius.

"Morning," she said, yawning.

"So," Sirius said, sitting in the armchair across from them, "how was it?"

"What are you talking about?" Melissa asked, chucking a pillow at his head.

She heard a muffled groan as the pillow hit its target.

"That's what I thought you said," she said, turning and giving Remus a kiss on the cheek.

"I advise you two lovebirds get up, we have classes today," Sirius said, flipping the pillow and catching it back in his hands.

"What are we doing for James' birthday Saturday?" Melissa asked, throwing the covers off and starting to walk to the girls dormitory stairs.

"We're all going to plan today, except James. We want it to be a surprise," Sirius said. "Me, you, Lily, Remus, Ariel, and Peter are going to plan later after classes."

"Okay," Melissa said.

"And then the Halloween party is next Friday," Sirius said. Melissa nodded and walked up the girls dormitory stairs.

"I have to get ready also," Remus said, pausing slightly before he took the covers off.

At breakfast four people had depressed looks on their faces. That weekend Remus and Melissa got together and Lily and James got together. The whole weekend was like a good dream and now they had to come back to the world of the living.

Melissa stabbed her fork into her food. She hated Monday's anyway. Remus looked sad too and he liked going to classes.

That morning in Potions Slughorn decided to switch things up a bit. He put Slytherins with Gryffindors. To Melissa's dismay she got stuck with Snivellus. When Slughorn called out their names the Marauders gave death glares to Snape as if daring him to do something funny, which wiped the smirk off his face. Remus got partnered with Lucius and sat right behind Melissa and watched everything Snape was doing.

The rest of the day had gone by more quickly than anyone had suspected. By dinner time everyone looked happier than that morning. Everyone except Sirius, ever since Potions he had been in a sour mood.

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked, leaning forward slightly to see him. Ariel was sitting next to him and was rubbing his back in a comforting way, not knowing why he was mad either.

"How could Slughorn be so stupid?" he said, stabbing his fork into the food in front of him. Ariel jumped back when he attacked the steak and looked at him sorrowfully. Melissa smiled weakly at him.

"Sirius don't worry, I'm fine," she said reassuringly. He didn't seem like he believed her. He finally looked up from his plate.

"He put you with Snivellus!" Sirius said distastefully and said 'Snivellus' as if it were a disease. Melissa looked at James for help; after all James and Ariel could usually calm Sirius down.

"Padfoot, Remus is right behind her. He won't let Snivellus do anything," James said, smiling. Remus nodded his head and Ariel smiled and nodded her had also.

"If he tries any funny business I swear…" Sirius said, looking back down at his untouched food. Ariel sighed. Melissa smiled halfheartedly and looked at Remus next to her. Remus smiled and kissed her nose.

"I personally don't think they'll give us anymore trouble," Remus said. James smirked and Sirius looked up and everyone could tell there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yeah…I don't think Malfoy wants us to ruin his face anymore than it already is," Sirius said, smirking. Everyone laughed.

**A/N- Read and Review! **


	20. Suspicions and Would You Rather

Suspicions And A Game of Would You Rather

After dinner they all went there separate ways. James and Lily had Head duties, Ariel and Sirius went off together, Peter said he had to do something, and Melissa and Remus were left in the common room.

Melissa sighed and leaned her head on Remus' shoulder.

"I can tell you anything right?" she said. Remus raised and eyebrow and looked down at her.

"Yes. What do you want to tell me?" he asked. Melissa bit her lip and looked up at him.

"I am having some suspicions…" she said, not wanting to bombard him with her idea all at once. After all he was his friend and he probably wouldn't believe her but it was worth a try.

"About what?" Remus asked, chuckling. Melissa looked down at her fingers afraid to meet his gaze.

"A certain friend of ours," she said quietly. Remus took his finger and gently rose her head up to look at him.

"Who?" he asked. Melissa looked up at him nervously.

"Peter," she mumbled, looking down immediately. Then she felt it would be best if she told him. She raised her head and looked at him defiantly. "I mean really Remus, he has been disappearing lately. We have no idea where he is going, and he won't tell us! Don't you think he's up to something!?"

Remus looked shocked at the sudden outburst. Yes he had been wondering about Peter's absences but he never thought he was doing anything wrong. He looked at her to make sure she was serious; when he found out she was completely serious about the situation he sighed.

"Melissa, I don't think you should worry about it," Remus said. Melissa looked confused and hurt at the same time.

"You don't believe me?" she asked breathlessly.

"It's not that I don't, it's just I mean maybe we should wait," Remus said.

"What if it's something really bad and if we wait we will be too late to fix it!?" Melissa said, slamming her hand on the couch. She wasn't just worried about the people around her but her secret as well. Peter knew she was from the future, what if he was using it against her? Melissa shook her head as tears threatened to spill.

"He knows Remus, he knows about me. What if…what if he is using that information," Melissa said. Remus wiped away her tears and pulled her into a hug. He understood the way she felt but in his opinion thought Peter wasn't smart enough to think to do that, let alone betray his friends. Melissa was shaking slightly in his arms. Remus didn't know what to believe, Peter was his friend. He would never turn his back on his friends…would he? Remus looked down at Melissa and saw she was scared, scared of the less intelligent, small Marauder. He did understand though that she was afraid her secret wasn't safe with him, he was either using it against her or he would slip. That would get her into trouble or danger her.

Melissa let the tears fall freely, not even attempting to stop them. She was scared, she would admit that. Even if Peter wasn't as smart and witty as the other Marauders he would follow anyone just to have friends or to save his own skin, and he was still a Marauder none the less. She didn't get it…how could everyone else be so blind to a problem right in front of their faces?

"I love you Melissa, and I promise I won't let anything happen to you," Remus said, rubbing her back. Melissa closed her eyes causing the tears to cease slightly. She felt her eyelashes get wet and she opened her eyes and met amber eyes.

"I love you Remus," Melissa said, leaning her head back into his chest.

That night Melissa couldn't sleep. Thoughts were running through her head about Peter and her secret. Would he tell? She rolled over on her stomach and threw the covers over her head. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out the thoughts but they just wouldn't go away. She finally opened her eyes again and was staring into pitch blackness, she didn't know what time it was but all she knew was that that this kept happening for a couple of hours now. She sighed and flipped over on her back again and stared at the ceiling, even though she couldn't see it.

_Would he tell? If he told anyone…who would it be? _Melissa bit her bottom lip. _Is he...No._ Melissa threw the blankets off of her and walked out of the dormitory. She walked down the icy cold stairs and muttered things under her breath about putting on slippers. When she reached the common room the fire was slowly dying and no one was occupying it, but this wasn't her destination. She quickly and quietly made her way up the boy's dormitory stairs.

When she opened the door she heard snoring and muffled movements. She quietly closed the door behind her and walked over to Remus' bed. She slowly opened the curtains and saw him lying on his stomach with his arms spread out on each side of him. She laughed quietly. Not wanting to wake him up she quietly got into bed with him and snuggled up to his warm body. Melissa closed her eyes feeling a little bit better, but she couldn't help but think though.

The next morning Remus woke up and felt something next to him. At first he thought it was James or Sirius trying to be funny and wake him up but when he sat up he saw Melissa. He smiled and kissed her cheek. _I wonder why she had to come in here, _Remus thought to himself.

After a couple of minutes James and Sirius soon woke up with annoyed expressions on their faces.

"Just another bloody day at…" Sirius said quite loudly until Remus interrupted.

"Shhh! Padfoot," Remus said, motioning beside him. Sirius stopped ranting and looked at Melissa.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"I don't know, I didn't wake up when she came in," Remus said, looking back down at her. James walked over.

"Was she okay last night?" James asked, looking down at her with a concerned expression.

"Well…" Remus said, gently brushing hair out of her face. "Not really. She got all upset because she thinks…"

"She thinks what?" Sirius asked.

"Um, she thinks Peter might tell her secret," Remus said, not wanting to tell the whole thing.

"Peter wouldn't tell, unless he did it unintentionally. Is that what she's worrying about?" James asked. "Because usually we are with him…"

James stopped in mid sentence.

"We're not with him that much anymore Prongs," Remus said. They all looked at each other.

"Would he?" they all said in unison. "Nah."

"He's not smart enough to tell someone knowing it's for their benefit. If he told it would be unintentionally," James said. Sirius nodded his head and so did Remus. James and Sirius got dressed and Remus waited until Melissa woke up.

A couple minutes later Melissa rolled over and was on her back facing him, she opened her eyes moments later.

"Good morning," Remus said, smiling.

"Morning," she said, yawning.

"You okay?" Remus asked, looking at her.

"Oh, yeah," Melissa said, smiling. "I just couldn't fall asleep."

Remus leaned down and kissed her. She pulled back and he made a pouting face causing her to laugh.

"You have to get ready and so do I," Melissa said, rolling out of the bed and hitting the floor.

"Are you okay," Remus said, trying to suppress his laughs. When there was no answer Remus crawled across the bed and looked down seeing Melissa laughing on the floor. Remus smiled and looked down at her; she was so pretty when she laughed. Her laugh was so soft and…cute, it made him smile whenever she laughed. He would miss that…

Melissa stopped laughing and was smiling at him.

"You going to stay down there?" Remus asked, chuckling. Melissa giggled and sat up. She sat on her knees and kissed his nose.

"I am going to get ready," she said against his face. Remus nodded his head and placed a soft kiss on her lips and smiled and she laughed and ran out of the dormitory.

Remus sighed once the door closed.

"Why does she have to leave?" he asked himself.

When everyone was ready they all walked down to breakfast. Unlucky for them they ran into Lucius and Snape on their way.

"Hello Melissa," Lucius sneered. Melissa shook her head.

"You're despicable," she said, grabbing Remus' hand and starting to pull him along.

"I hear you're going out with the monster," Snape said in a deadly whisper so only Melissa could hear. She stopped dead and her tracks and turned to him.

"Do you have nothing better to do than to bother me? You have a pretty sad life then," Melissa said to him, causing the rest of the group to suppress laughs. Snape growled. "Look who's the monster now."

Lucius moved up right behind Snape. Melissa looked at him and smirked. "You too?"

He laughed maliciously but Melissa stood her ground, she wasn't going to let them walk over her again.

"You're so cute," Lucius said, moving closer towards her.

"Shut up Malfoy," James said, stepping forwards, wand ready.

"What are you going to do Potter?" he asked, looking away from Melissa and at James. Lily and Ariel were glaring at Lucius and Snape with their wands in hand. Sirius moved up next to James, with his hand in his pocket ready to pull out his wand.

"Leave her alone so you won't have to find out," Sirius growled. Remus let go of Melissa's hand and stepped forward too. For a second there was a hint of fear in Lucius' eyes.

"You're not afraid are you?" James mocked. Melissa went to walk forward but Remus stepped in her way. Melissa listened and just looked from behind his shoulder.

"Come on, you guys just go your way and we'll go ours. Let's not cause anymore trouble," Melissa said. Snape seemed to agree to that because he started to walk the other way, it took a moment but Lucius followed also sending a glare to the Marauders before completely turning around.

Melissa was glaring at the back of Lucius' head and if she stared any longer she would probably burn him.

"That evil, defying, gloomy, greasy…THING!" Sirius ranted about Snape.

"He's a prat," she muttered under her breath, turning and walking with everyone following her. When James and Sirius left Ariel and Lily a moment they ran up to Melissa.

"How does he know?" she asked. A pained expression went over Sirius' face and James looked sadly at her.

"Last year was…eventful," James said. "Long story short Snape found out about Remus, he didn't tell anyone because Dumbledore told him not to."

When they reached lunch they all looked over at the Slytherin table.

"We're dueling today in Defense Against the Dark Arts I think, we can get him later," Sirius said, sitting down.

Free period came by quickly and everyone went outside to enjoy the fall weather.

"Want to play a game?" Ariel asked, sitting in Sirius' lap. Everyone nodded.

"What about Would You Rather?" Melissa asked. Ariel, Lily and Remus smiled and James and Sirius looked confused.

"What is that?" they asked.

"Would You Rather is when you have to decide which one you would pick example…" Melissa said, looking at Lily. "Would you rather eat live cockroaches or…sing at the top of your lungs in front of the whole school?"

Lily looked disgusted and mortified. "I guess I would sing."

James and Sirius laughed.

"Let's play that," James said. "Me first! Melissa, would you rather kiss Snivellus or eat dirt?"

Melissa made a sour face. "They're both disgusting."

Everyone laughed and Melissa put her hands out in front of her and started to put them at different levels like a scale.

"How much dirt?" she asked. James looked surprised.

"You would rather eat dirt and not kiss someone?" James asked.

"Well it's Snivellus, if you told me to kiss Sirius I would," Melissa said. "Like a sister, but yes I would rather eat dirt then kiss Snivellus."

Sirius smirked. "My turn, Remus would you rather shag Melissa right in front of us or kiss…James' butt."

"Eww!" James yelled. Remus had his mouth opened in shock and everyone was laughing.

"I'm not choosing either Sirius," Remus said, folding his arms across his chest.

"You have to pick one Remy dear," Sirius said, smirking. "Fine I'll be nice since you're so…you. Would you rather SNOG Melissa right in front of us or kiss James' butt? And I am changing the rules, if it's possible whichever one you pick you have to do."

"Well then if I may speak for everyone we are glad you changed it to snogging," James said, everyone else nodded.

"Fine," Remus said. Melissa was laughing as was everyone else when Remus was glaring at Sirius.

"Well…what are you going to pick?" Sirius asked. "And you have to snog her for…five minutes if you chose that."

"You think I am choosing the other one!?" Remus asked, obviously appalled.

"Just do it!" everyone yelled. Melissa smiled at him innocently and he leaned over and kissed her. Everyone was catcalling and Sirius was cheering him on.

"Come on Moony! I knew you had it in you!" Sirius said, earning odd looks from Ariel, Lily, and James.

Once Remus kissed her it seemed like the others were so distant, he didn't care what they were saying nor did he really hear it. Melissa wrapped her arms around his neck causing him to loose balance and fall over.

"Alright, five minutes is up," James said, chuckling at the two of them. "Guys. _Guys_. GUYS!?"

Melissa pulled back laughing and Remus was laughing too.

"Geez you guys can go at it," Sirius said.

"Sirius, would you rather jump in the lake with no clothes on or kiss James," Ariel said.

"Why is it always me?" James asked exasperatedly. Sirius looked shocked.

"But…but…pookie?" Sirius said, sticking out his bottom lip. Ariel laughed.

"Sirius just pick one," she said.

"You're mean," he said. Sirius looked at James. "Sorry mate."

He kissed James with lighting speed and they both were wiping their mouths.

"YUCK!" Sirius yelled, spitting and wiping his mouth. James was doing the same thing and they were running around yelling "Eww! Eww! Gross!"

"He's practically you're brother, you don't have to be that dramatic," Ariel said, rolling her eyes. Sirius stopped short causing James to run into him and fall backwards.

"Ow," James muttered. Melissa laughed and leaned her head on Remus' chest, still in the position when they fell. These were her friends; they understood her more than her friends in the future. She sighed and watched James and Sirius run around like madmen still in the disgusted state. A small smile graced her features and she looked up at Remus who was laughing at James and Sirius.

"I love you," she said, smiling at him. He smiled but looked shocked at the sudden statement.

"I love you too," he said, kissing her nose. Melissa laughed as she heard another thud. Sirius had tripped over a root and James had tripped over Sirius.

"You guys can stop running now," Ariel said, rolling her eyes. "Someone else has to go."

"Oh it's payback time!" Sirius said, lifting his head up from the ground and smirking. "Ariel, would you rather…"

Sirius was interrupted mid sentence when the bell rang, announcing it was time for class. He growled and pushed James off his back.

"I'll get you later," he said.

"No I don't think so," she said, smiling slyly.

"What?" Sirius asked, watching everyone starting to walk towards the school.

"What she's saying is we're not playing later mate," James said.

"Why?" Sirius asked. "I had a good one."

Ariel just laughed and walked inside, with Lily and Melissa on her heels leaving the boys to walk behind them.

**A/N- I know I made Sirius change the rules a little, but it made for a better funny part. Anyway I want to thank the people who are reading this story, hope you like it so far! Read and Review! **


	21. The Noble House of Black

The Noble House of Black

Everyone seated themselves close by in DADA, knowing that they were dueling today. The Slytherins were watching them closely, fiddling their wands in their hands as if having a one-sided mental battle.

When the Professor walked in everyone quieted down and watched him as he moved tables aside and placed two in the center.

Melissa was nervous; she wasn't up to par with rest of the class. Remus could tell she was tense and held her hand.

Some Slytherins went against some Gryffindors first. Melissa winced whenever someone fell to the ground, hoping she wouldn't have to go today, let alone at all.

"We're only doing dueling today. We will fit in as many people as possible and whoever doesn't go we will be doing this another day," the Professor said. Melissa sighed a breath of relief hoping he would just ignore her.

"Potter, James and Malfoy, Lucius," the Professor announced. Melissa bit her bottom lip, James didn't look nervous at all. When Lucius sent the first spell Melissa closed her eyes, remembering the night she was sent back in time. They were all standing around her shooting spells. When she opened her eyes for a split second she saw Lucius' face, she gasped as she remembered.

All the color drained out of her face as reality hit her. The long blonde hair, the sneer, the cold voice. Lucius Malfoy was one of the Death Eaters that sent her back.

Ariel, Lily, Remus, and Sirius were looking at her with concerned expressions as she shook her head and took shaky breaths.

In the end neither side one as the teacher had to call it off because it was getting to intense. Once the bell rang Melissa didn't wait for anyone, she just ran out of the room, hearing Remus calling after her. She had lunch next but had no appetite at all, she ran to the Room of Requirement and took four fast paces and opened the door.

It was just a room with pictures covering the walls, of everything, the Marauders, her parents, her sisters, her family. She walked to the middle of the room and sat down staring at the room around her. So many memories, some happier than others, some funny, and sad. A certain picture caught her eye. It was her parents and her; she felt her eyes get watery and quickly closed her eyes, not wanting to cry over them.

"Where did she go?" Remus asked frantically.

Sirius stopped in his tracks. "You guys go to lunch; I'll go talk to her."

"Where is she!?" Remus said. Sirius shook his head.

"She needs someone who understands," he said, then starting heading in the opposite direction, feeling four pairs of eyes on him. He walked to the Room of Requirement and opened the door. He saw her sitting in the middle of the room looking at one particular picture. He slowly approached her and sat down.

"He was one of them," Melissa said shakily. "He was a Death Eater, one of the ones who sent me back here."

Sirius then pulled her into a brotherly hug and let her cry.

"And my parents believed what they were doing was the right thing. Killing people because of blood isn't the right thing," she sobbed. Sirius nodded his head.

"Mine too," he said. Melissa looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"My family, 'The Noble House of Black' as they so love to call it, believes what he does is right also. They think blood matters more than anything else. When I got sorted into Gryffindor they were furious, saying that I was a disgrace to the Black Family and nonsense like that. Around fifth year they kicked me out and I went to live with James, but it was also more so that I couldn't take it anymore," Sirius said, sighing. "I was kicked out of my own family, not that you can associate them with the warm and fuzzy kind someone would want as a family."

"Oh Sirius," Melissa said, hugging him. "I'm so sorry."

They both just sat there, watching the walls as different pictures came and old ones left. Some pictures of Sirius' family were showing, and there was one picture with Melissa, Remus, James, Peter, and himself. He smiled to himself at that picture.

Melissa looked up at the changing pictures, seeing ones of James and Sirius, and all the Marauders. She smiled.

"Our friends are like our family though," Melissa finally said, looking up and meeting Sirius' eyes. Sirius nodded.

"Do we really need our family?" he said. "I personally think that friends are better."

"Yeah," Melissa said, laughing halfheartedly.

"I mean they're a lot nicer," he said, chuckling.

"Yes, they are a lot nicer," Melissa said, staring at the wall in front of her. "Sirius?"

"Hmm?" he said.

"What am I going to do when I have to go back?" she asked. Sirius sighed.

"I don't know Lissy," Sirius said, shrugging his shoulders. Melissa then smiled at a picture of James' twelve birthday…JAMES' BIRTHDAY!

"Sirius, what are we doing for James' birthday!?" Melissa said, causing Sirius to jump.

"We are having a party remember?" Sirius said.

"We forgot to talk about it last night!" Melissa said, jumping out of his arms "What are we going to do? We're not prepared!"

"Melissa. Lissy. LISSY CALM DOWN!" Sirius said, standing up.

"How could we forget?" she said, putting her hand to her forehead and leaning against the wall.  
"Well technically we didn't forget, Lily had to do Head stuff, I was…uh…doing important things with Ariel, and you were upset," Sirius said. Melissa rolled her eyes.

"We have to do it later," she said, walking towards the door. "We have to go though, knowing Remus he's worrying."

Sirius laughed and they both walked out of the room leaving the past memories behind.

Once they walked into the Great Hall they were met with worried amber eyes. Remus went to get up but James held him down.

"Hi," Melissa said, smiling and sitting down next to Remus.

"Are you alright?" he asked apprehensively. Melissa kissed his cheek.

"Yes, I just need to think a little," she replied. Sirius nodded and sat down next to Ariel.

That night Melissa, Remus, Sirius, Ariel, and Lily were all seated in the far corner of the common room sitting at the table, heads huddled together.

"Okay, Lily you are going to stall James while we set up," Sirius said, pointing to Lily who nodded. "Melissa, you and Ariel are in charge of decorations since you girls are good at that stuff."

Melissa and Ariel nodded.

"Remus you will be in charge of food," Sirius said.

Remus nodded but suddenly raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing Padfoot?"

"I am handing out orders," Sirius said, smirking. "I am also doing the inviting," he added hastily, seeing his friend's livid stares.

James sat by the couch watching his friends huddling around each other talking in hushed voices. Peter was sitting next to him. James wondered what could be so important they couldn't include Peter. Finally he heard them finish and they all casually walked over and took seats around him.

"Hey," Melissa said, grabbing a pillow and wrapping her arms around it.

"What were you guys doing?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Remus said, leaning his head on Melissa's shoulder who leaned her head on top of his. James gave them all confused looks but shook it off.

Melissa looked over at Peter; he was sitting staring straight ahead with a bemused look on his face. His watery blue eyes were currently darting around the room and whenever someone addressed him he would jump. Melissa shook her head in disbelief at the obviousness of the situation and no one realized it except her.

"I'm going to bed," Melissa said, standing up and walking upstairs. She took a shower and tried to rid her thoughts but she kept seeing Peter's face.

"He was so nervous," she said to herself, playing with her hair making it a braid. She scrunched up her nose in thought. She heard silent laughter downstairs and then goodnights. She didn't feel like talking so she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Melissa heard Lily and Ariel enter and soon their talking ceased and they fell asleep. When she was sure they were asleep Melissa opened an eye and peeked around the room. Ariel had her head stuffed under her pillow and Lily was unseen because she pulled the curtains around her. Melissa stepped out of bed and walked down to the common room, hoping that the boys left also.

When she reached the common room the profligate fire was still burning, but was lapsing around the grate. It was silent except for breathing, which she thought was her own. When she walked forward cautiously she realized she wasn't alone in the room.

She heard someone shifting around on the couch and kept walking forward.

"Peter?" she asked, seeing the boy's colorless hair. He jumped and spun around.

"Oh…hi Melissa," he said nervously, fiddling with his pudgy fingers.

"Something wrong?" she asked, wavering whether or not to ask him straight out. Peter shook his head with a smile.

"No, no I'm fine," he said, still smiling. Melissa smiled weakly and sat in a chair by the fire.

"We're celebrating James' birthday Saturday," Melissa said, keeping her focus on the fire, liking the feeling the heat provided when it was glowing on her face.

"Yes I know," Peter said. Melissa could feel he was nervous around her, whether it was her presence or he was edgy at her sudden liking to him. She drummed her fingers on the arms of the chair.

"Remus is really happy you know," Peter said suddenly. Melissa looked up and met his watery gaze. "He's been a lot happier since you guys…you know," he said, blushing. Melissa smiled.

She was about to mention her being from the future, but decided against it remembering her suspicions.

"Why didn't you go to sleep?" Melissa asked, flipping her hair onto her shoulder and examining it.

"I'm not that tired," Peter said quickly. "I haven't been lately."

"Oh," she said quietly.

"The full moon's soon," Peter said. Melissa looked up at him, wondering why he brought that up.

"I know," Melissa said, a pained look on her face. _Some conversation this is_, Melissa thought grimly.

"Yeah, well I am going to bed," Peter said. She raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you weren't tired," Melissa said, eyebrow still raised. Peter looked at her nervously and smiled weakly.

"I am just going to lie down, maybe I will get tired," he said, then descended up the stairs. Melissa watched him until he was out of sight. She shook her head and breathed out exasperatedly. He was a bad liar. Melissa walked over to the window and looked out at the Hogwarts grounds.

A dark blanket covered the sky and was seeping onto the grounds. The almost-full moon was reflecting in the Black Lake and the stars were shining brightly in the fall night making a façade of what a perfect world it looked like, though if you looked deeper it wasn't.

Melissa placed her forehead against the window. How could she make them see? She pictured the Marauders running the grounds in their other forms, James the brilliant stag, Sirius the playful dog, Remus the potent werewolf, and Peter…the rat. Melissa wished she could be with Remus when he transformed also despite the danger, but he insisted against it. James suggested her becoming an Animagus but once again Remus decided it would be better if she just waited until he was his human form, Melissa thought it was because he wanted her to see him as himself and not as a werewolf.

She turned away from the window to meet the emptiness of the room. The fire was starting to slowly die leaving the room in a dimmed light. Melissa sighed and wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned her hips against the wall and stared out at nothing unparticular. Wisps of hair started to fall onto her face as her braid became loose. She closed her eyes and tried to forget everything and empty her mind, it wasn't working. She couldn't go up to Remus' bed because she did that last night and it only helped so little. She wanted to talk to him but he didn't understand. That was the only thing Remus didn't understand about her. She couldn't tell Dumbledore because she didn't want him confronting Peter about the situation, whether her suspicions were true or not. She had no one to talk to about this, no one except herself and that was no help at all.

She huffed and walked over to the couch and sat down and curled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"This better not happen every night," she threatened herself. She decided when she felt tired she would go upstairs, not wanting the others to find her down there in the morning and ask questions and get nervous.

She gently rocked herself back and forth hoping to lull herself into tiredness but nothing seemed to work, too much was going through her mind at the moment to think about sleeping.

Melissa thought about everything that has happened to her so far, she finally went to Hogwarts, she made new and better friends…she fell in love. Besides the Peter situation Melissa constantly thought about when she was going to leave, it seemed everyone had forgotten and was just living the days as she would be there forever.

Melissa felt her eyes starting to water for the second time that day. She felt like she had a place here, back at home she felt like she didn't belong. Her vision became blurry as she felt the tears welling up. The only one who understood her family problems was Sirius, and he was sleeping, and the only one she could talk to when she was sad was Remus or James, and they were sleeping also. She could also talk to Lily and Ariel but they were most likely sleeping like the rest of the people she went to when she needed to talk.

She heard a door click open and turned around meeting a messy haired teen that was leaning against the wall.  
"Hey," Melissa said quietly, looking at James.

"You okay?" he asked, not leaving his spot against the wall.

"Yeah," Melissa said, smiling. "I just couldn't fall asleep."

"Sure," James said sardonically, walking towards the couch and sitting next to her.

"How did you know I was down here?" she asked.

"Marauders Map," he stated simply. Melissa smirked and looked back at the fire. "Want to take a walk?"

"Sure," Melissa said, standing up.

Melissa and James were walking the dark halls not having a particular destination.

"So, care to fill me in as to why you were downstairs?" James asked, running a hand through his hair.

"When I first went down Peter was there," she said, stopping and turning to face James. He nodded in understanding.

"He won't tell Lissy," he said, starting to walk again to loosen up the tense conversation, although he was having little luck.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because…" James said, not really knowing the reason why. "To tell you the truth I don't think he's smart enough to tell someone. If he tells anyone it would be by accident."

"Where is he disappearing to James?" Melissa asked, looking at him. James felt the intensity of her stare and scratched his head.

"I don't know," he said.

"See that's my point, we don't know where he is going," Melissa said, turning back and facing forwards. James looked at her; he could see she was agitated.  
"What did you and Peter talk about?" he asked.

"Nothing really," Melissa said, shrugging. James raised an eyebrow. "Well he brought up the full moon and stuff."

"That's it?" he asked. Melissa nodded, not wanting to mention his birthday.

"Then he went back upstairs," she said. James nodded and smiled at her.

"I wouldn't let this bother you," he said. Melissa looked up at him. "I mean you know the whole Peter thing. If he tells anyone, which he won't, we'll be there for you."

Melissa smiled and walked over and hugged James.

"You're so nice," she said, laughing. James started to laugh too.

When Melissa and James walked back to the common room it was dark, the fire had died and there were no occupants in the room.

"So are you going to sleep?" James asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah," Melissa said, heading towards the stairs. James smiled and started up the stairs. "James…"

"Yeah," he said, turning to face her.

"Thank you," she said, smiling. James smiled at her and waved then descended up the stairs. Melissa chuckled and walked up the stairs.

**A/N- Review please! It will make me update sooner, I like to know what you think. So anways she still is suspecting Peter…though no one believes it. Read and Review! **


	22. An Eventful Night in the RoR

An Eventful Night in the Room of Requirement

The next morning Remus was woken by a crash, he jolted awake and took his wand from his nightstand. He slowly moved the curtains aside to see James tripping over tons of clothes piled around the room. Remus rolled his eyes and dropped his wand.

"What are you doing Prongs?" he asked.

"I was trying to find my shirt," James said, looking up innocently at Remus who could see Sirius and Peter sitting awake also.

"Prongs, we wear a plain white shirt. It's not that hard to find," Sirius said exasperatedly. James glared at Sirius.

"Well you're not Mr. Clean either," James said, pushing himself off the floor and smiling brightly. "Hey I found it! It was under me."

The rest of the Marauders all rolled their eyes, but couldn't help smiling at the same time.

"Hey mate you look really tired," Sirius said, examining his friend. James shrugged his shoulders.

"I was walking around with Melissa," he replied, frowning at the shirt in front of him seeing that had a red blotchy stain on it.

"You were?" Remus asked, climbing out of bed and picking up his robe and shirt from the floor where James seemed to have been throwing around all of their clothes.

"Yeah, she couldn't sleep," James said. "Neither could I at the present time so I went down to the common room and she was there."

Remus frowned. "She hasn't been sleeping good for two nights."

"Moony don't worry about it," Sirius said. "You're over protective."

Remus glared at his friend and threw his pillow at him. Sirius ducked at the last minute and smirked.

"I'm too fast," he stated egotistically.

"I'm allowed to worry about her Padfoot," Remus said.

"I never said worrying was bad, all I said was you worry too much," Sirius said, putting his hands up in a 'calm down' fashion.

"Maybe you don't worry enough," Remus shot back.

"Alright guys stop," James said, stepping in the middle. He straightened up and made a serious face. "We have all realized that it is both good and bad to worry. Both sides of this argument win. CASE CLOSED!" he yelled, stomping his foot on the ground. All he was met by was annoyed faces. "Tough crowd."

Melissa was sleeping peacefully for the first time in two days. She felt like it was an escape from the world around her. She didn't want to wake up but she felt someone shaking her.

"Melissa get up!" Ariel said, shaking her endlessly. "You're as bad as Sirius!"

Melissa growled and threw the covers over her head. She heard the door open and Lily came running in. All of a sudden she felt someone poke her side.

"Eeek!" she screamed, jumping out of bed.

"Remus told me your ticklish spot," Lily stated, wagging her finger in a threatening sort of way. Melissa grabbed her side and picked up her clothes and ran in the bathroom before Lily could get her again.

That morning at breakfast everyone was contently chatting until the window opened. Everyone fell silent as the owls swooped down and gave the students their letters. Four students had to leave with the Head of their house and everyone else knew what those letters meant.

"That's so sad," Melissa said, watching the students leave. Lily and Ariel followed her gaze and nodded their heads.

"I think it's horrible that they kill people for fun," Ariel said with distaste. Everyone nodded, everyone except Peter. He was still focusing on the door with a preoccupied look on his face. Melissa, who was seated next to him, waved her hand in front of his eyes.

"Peter? Hello anyone there?" she asked, continuing to wave her hand. She looked back at Remus, still shaking her hand. "Is he…"

But she stopped because she felt someone grab her hand. She turned her neck back and saw Peter grabbing her hand with a nervous expression on his face. He quickly dropped it.

"Um…I have to uh…go," Peter said, grabbing his stuff and running out of the room. Everyone shared the same shocked expression and Melissa was staring at her hand. She went to open her mouth to say something but no words came out.

"Wow," Sirius said. ""I've never seen Peter move that quickly...not even for Mrs. P's cherry pie!"

Remus looked over at Melissa, she didn't look entirely shocked. She looked back at James and Remus.

"I told you so," she said quietly so only they could hear. Remus and James looked at each other, and for a split second Melissa thought she saw understanding and belief in there eyes, but it was only for a second when the looks faded.

She understood that Peter was there friend and all but could they be that oblivious? She sighed. In time they would have to realize…

That night James and Lily had to do Head duties, Ariel was helping Sirius on an essay, no one had seen Peter in exception of classes, and Melissa and Remus were heading to the Room of Requirement.

"What are we doing?" Melissa asked, laughing. Remus pulled her hand forward because he told her to close her eyes and she had no idea where she was walking.

"Just come on," he said. Melissa felt him let go of her hand for a second to walk past the door three times, she peeked one eye open. "No peeking!"

"Sorry," she said, laughing and closing her eyes again. She felt him take her hand again and walk forward.

"Okay, open," Remus said, nudging her forward. Melissa gasped. She walked into a room that was lit only by a few candles, placed on a small dining table covered with a lace tablecloth, and a fire in a fireplace.

"Oh Remus…it's wonderful!" she said, turning around and hugging him.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand again and leading her to the table. After they ate the food they just sat talking.

"Melissa, you're so beautiful," Remus said softly, tucking a loose wisp of hair behind her ear and letting his fingers softly touch her forehead and cheek.

"Remus, you exaggerate too much," Melissa said, laughing. Remus smiled slightly.

"Melissa, you mistake me for Sirius," he said.

"How so?" she said, tilting her head.

"Well, Sirius jokes around," Remus said, as though stating the obvious. "I don't. Well, not about you, anyway."

"Remus, stop, you're making me blush!" Melissa said. Remus smiled and reached out and touched her hand, making irregular circles. Melissa giggled and leaned across the table and kissed him. Remus went to pull her down more but she pulled back.

"Don't you dare pull me into that spaghetti sauce, Remus Lupin," Melissa warned, mocking a serious face.

"Well, we'll just have to get rid of it, then, won't we?" Remus said, winking at her as he pulled out his wand and vanished the spaghetti plate. "Now...where were we?"

"Right here," Melissa replied, pulling him close and kissing him. Remus had to stand up slightly to reach her and cupped her face with his hands. The kiss was soon deepened into a searing kiss that when they eventually both pulled back they were left breathless.

"I don't know how I'm going to do it," Remus said, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Do what?" Melissa asked, shivering slightly as his breath hit her face.

"Handle life without you in it," Remus said. Melissa smiled and kissed his nose.

"I'll look for you, Remus," Melissa said. "When I go back, I'll look for you."

"What if you can't find me?" Remus asked his eyes stinging with the tears that threatened to spill in front of her.

"Love always finds a way," Melissa said, her own tears starting to fall. Remus tried smiling but ended up feeling a tear running down his cheek. Melissa brought her hand up and wiped it away letting her hand linger on his cheek, also feeling her own tears on her face.

Remus brought her head down and he kissed her again. He stood up fully this time causing her to stumble a little at the sudden movement but caught her with his arm. He moved the table aside with his leg and moved closer to her in the process.

When they pulled back Melissa leaned her head on his chest and he started to gently sway her back in forth. There was no music except for their heartbeats and Remus' soft humming. Remus held her close trying not to think about her leaving and focusing on their time together, but it was hard. He tried to think how he would be without her, but could never admit that he would never be the same until he found her.

The silence was interrupted by Melissa. "Remus, I love you, so much."

"I love you so much, too," Remus said, looking down at her. He continued to move them side to side, her following his every step. It reminded him of them; wherever he went she was there with him, whatever he decided she would back him up, the same with her. He stared straight ahead of him as his eyes got blurry again from tears. He felt Melissa lace her fingers with his hand. He smiled down at her.

"You're beautiful," he said. Melissa looked up at him smiling.

"So are you," she said, laughing. "Just kidding, you're very handsome."

Remus chuckled and held her closer cherishing each moment he had with her. She leaned her head back on his chest and the room fell silent again; Remus had stopped humming and was focusing on their heart beats. They sounded like silent drums beating and every so often they would beat together.

Melissa rested her cheek softly on his chest, getting used to his patterns in breathing. He wasn't a bad dancer, though they weren't going very fast…

She felt him rest his head on top of hers. She smiled and ran a line on the front of his shirt with her finger. She felt him twitch a little.

"Are you ticklish there?" she asked, smirking. Remus had a small smile played on his lips.

"Maybe," he said.

"Well that's an odd spot to be ticklish in," she said, laughing.

"So is yours," he said. She laughed and leaned her head back on his chest.

Remus soon brought his finger under her chin and turned her to face him. He was met with big blue eyes that were looking up at him; it was amazing how much emotion a pair of eyes could hold. Melissa smiled and kissed him. She ran a hand through his neat hair making it slightly messy. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck. Suddenly Remus, as much as he hated to end the kiss, smirked inwardly and poked her side.

"Remus!" Melissa screamed in surprise. "I'll get you for that," she said, and started to tickle him. Soon mere tickling became a tickle fight. Melissa lunged for Remus causing him to catch her and she was in his arms again. She was almost falling and Remus was her only support. The tickling had stopped and she just lay limply in his arms.

Remus bent down and kissed her, causing her to loose the little control she had over her legs. She completely collapsed to the floor bringing Remus down with her in his attempt to catch her again. They were soon both on their knees on the floor. The kiss was soon deepened by both of them.

Meanwhile Sirius and James were walking down the halls together; under the Invisibility Cloak because the students were suppose to be in bed now, and Filch was out there patrolling the halls.

"You don't think anyone will be in there do you?" James asked nervously, bending down more to keep him under the cloak.

"Nah," Sirius replied, bending down also. "Not a lot of people know it exists."

James nodded and they continued to move in a fast pace down the hallways to reach the Room of Requirement. When they reached it they looked around before removing the cloak and passing by the door three times. Soon enough a door appeared. James opened the door and it seemed empty.

"Come on Sirius," James said, walking into the room. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the odd setting. There was a table where he and Sirius would've sat to think about what they were going to do with Remus on the full moon, but there were also other things in the room. A table with lacey covering and food.

"Food!" Sirius yelled, running forward. "I haven't eaten since dinner!"

James stared around the room while Sirius looked sadly down at the half eaten plates.

"Someone was here Padfoot," James said.

"I know that!" Sirius retorted, still examining the plate in his hand. Suddenly they heard a girly laugh and they both jumped. Sirius dropped the plate causing it to clatter and James ran around the room. When he reached behind the couch sitting there he saw Melissa being tickled mercilessly by Remus.

"Um, hi," Sirius said awkwardly, waving his hand. Remus stopped tickling her and looked up.

"Oh hi guys," he said, smiling.

"Uh Moony, what are you doing?" James asked.

"I brought Melissa here earlier. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We were going to plan stuff for the full moon, which is in two days," James said. Sirius nodded.

"Well where did you think I was?!" Remus asked incredulously. James and Sirius looked at each other than back at Remus.

"We didn't really think about that," Sirius said, smiling innocently. Melissa started to laugh again. James, Sirius, and Remus all looked at her.

Remus loved her laugh, he thought about it most of the time. He started to laugh just because her laugh was contagious; soon James and Sirius were laughing too, over nothing in particular.

"Well so much for planning," Sirius said. "Let's head back."

Everyone agreed and they all huddled under the Invisibility Cloak.

"Ow! Sirius that was my foot!" Melissa hissed.

"Sorry, but its not exactly easy having all these fat people under one Invisibility Cloak," Sirius said, smirking. Everyone glared at him causing him to look down at the floor to avoid their livid gaze.

"Stop stepping on the back of my shoes!" Remus said, turning back to James and causing everyone to stop at the sudden movement. James shrugged.

"I can't help it," James said.

"A sorry would help," Remus muttered, rolling his eyes and turning back forwards. Melissa smiled at them and they continued to head to the common room.

**A/N- Yes I know this chapter is fluffy and stuff. Since I am going on vacation and won't be able to update for a week I decided to give you two chapters  so go ahead to the next one. **


	23. A Not So Happy Birthday

A Not So Good Birthday

Once they got to the common room they bid her goodnight and headed up to the boys dormitory.

"So, Moony, is she the one?" James asked, staring at the ceiling. Remus looked up from pulling his sock off. He smiled.

"Yeah," he said, feeling his face get hot. James smiled and kept his focus on the ceiling.

"You think that Sirius and Ariel are like that?" he asked, playing with his fingers. Remus crawled into bed and wriggled under the covers. Once he was comfortable he answered.

"Maybe," he said, looking over at James. "I mean it's obvious you love Lily."

James chuckled. "Yeah I guess that's a given. It's pretty obvious with you and Melissa too."

"Sirius doesn't show it that much," Remus said, changing his focus to the lump in the bed next to his.

"I think he loves her, he just doesn't know how to express it," James said. "He's always just had to go out with a girl and their happy, but Ariel is different. They've become…well, serious."

"Yeah, poor Wormtail, he doesn't have a girlfriend," Remus said. James finally looked down and was looking at Peter's bed.

"Do you think he's…"

"Goodnight Prongs," Remus said sternly, pulling the curtains closed to completely end the conversation. Once they were closed he rolled his eyes and heard James mutter something then pull his curtains closed too.

The rest of the week went by slowly. Sirius was still barking out orders for everyone to steady up the pace on getting James' birthday ready. Most of them were trying to avoid Sirius, even Ariel only talked to him twice a day.

Melissa had forgotten the Peter suspicions, even though they were still in the back of her mind and would come up every so often when he would do something out of the ordinary.

Saturday came, finally in their opinion, and Lily was out with James. Melissa and Ariel were running around the common room trying to get all the decorations on with Sirius telling them that it wasn't straight or it shouldn't be there.

"Sirius! Calm down!" Ariel said, having enough. Melissa looked down from the ladder she was on.

"Yeah, she's right," Melissa said, wobbling slightly as she let go of her support to pick up the banner that said 'Happy Birthday James!'

Just then Remus came in the room with boxes of what everyone assumed had food in it.

"Here," he said, quite out of breath. "It's all the food you wanted me to get."

Melissa smirked as Sirius did inspection. Remus rolled his eyes and handed him the boxes and massaged his forearms.

"I just want his birthday to be good," Sirius said, opening the boxes and checking, "I mean he's turning seventeen."

"I'm sure he didn't do this on you're birthday," Ariel said, more so to herself and Melissa. Sirius smiled, ignoring what she just said.

"I'm turning eighteen this December," he said, wagging his eyebrows.

"Don't push you're luck Sirius, yes I will give you a party but I will not be bossing our friends around," Ariel said. Melissa giggled and used her wand to make the banner stick.

"Well I am done," she said, stepping down the ladder. "I think we did a good job."

The room was fully decorated with bright colors, confetti, and plates that were shaped like Quidditch balls.

Ariel smiled and kissed Sirius' cheek. "Even though you were a pain I have to admit you did a good job."

Sirius smirked. "I know."

They all looked around the room and admired their work.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Melissa asked. Remus walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Yeah," he said, smiling. Sirius nodded and smiled also.

"Oh Sirius, I think we're forgetting something," Ariel said in a sing-song voice. Sirius looked around the room and put a finger to his chin in a thinking gesture.

"Hmm, food is here, the decorations are up, James is with Lily…What could we be forgetting?" Sirius asked.

"Correction. We as in Remus, Melissa, and I did our job, it was you that forgot yours. We have everything except…PEOPLE!" Ariel said, waving her arms around exasperatedly.

Sirius jumped at her sudden outburst, but recovered quickly and had a smile on his face. "But Ariel darling, I think you have it all wrong. You see I did invite everyone, they are coming down at the designated time, which I so nicely told them."  
A smile was tugging at the sides of Ariel's lips. She walked over to him and cupped his face. "Why must you be irresistible?"

Sirius smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I'm just so appealing,"

The smirk was wiped off his face when Ariel kissed him. Melissa started to laugh while Remus was shaking his head yet smiling.

Melissa spun around in Remus' arms and ended up kissing him. She went to pull back because she was laughing but Remus kept her in his embrace. Melissa soon gave in and moved in closer.

Remus pulled back and hit his head on the wall. He winced slightly.

"Aww, are you okay?" Melissa asked, giggling. He smiled at her and went to kiss her again but there was a knock at the door.

"That might be Lily," Melissa said, pulling out of his arms and walking over to the door.

"Lily?" Melissa said.

"Melissa? Is that you?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Melissa replied.

"Are you guys almost ready?" Lily asked. "James keeps whining that he wants to come in."

"Umm," Melissa said, looking behind her and seeing Sirius. He held up his hand with five fingers signaling five minutes. "Five minutes."

"Five!?" Lily said. "I love him and everything but when he whines he is absolutely intolerable."

"Let me take him for a little," Melissa said, discussing the issue as if passing off a baby.

"Fine," Lily said, then muttered the password and entered quickly leaving James in the hallway. Melissa smiled at her and then walked out, closing the portrait hole behind her and leaning her back to the door.

"What are you guys doing in there?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing," Melissa said, smiling. "What do you want to do?"

"Go in the common room," James stated bluntly. Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Besides that," she said. James looked up at the ceiling, thinking.

"Can we go to Zonko's?" he asked, looking up and meeting her eyes again. Melissa raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Are we allowed?" she asked. James smirked the true Marauder smirk. "Guess not."

"Well we could still go," James said, hope gleaming in his eyes. Melissa sighed a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, but only because it's you birthday," she said, smiling. James had a smile on only a young child could have, Melissa started to laugh.

James grabbed her hand and started to run down the hallway with her tagging behind. After awhile Melissa was loosing her breath from running non stop through the Hogwarts corridors.

"James…must…we…keep…running?" Melissa panted through ragged breaths. James tightened his grip on her hand to make sure she didn't slip away. He turned back to her and smirked.

"Yeah," he said simply, then continued to run faster.

When they got outside Melissa bent down and put her hands on her knees. James was just standing there, barely breathing hard at all.

"You're…insane," Melissa said, breathing heavier than before. "How…do…you…keep…running…nonstop?"

James shrugged. "I guess Quidditch practice pays off, not that we run the whole time. Let alone that much."

Melissa smiled up at him.

Back in the common room everyone was running around getting last minute things done. Lily and Ariel were alerting everyone Sirius invited to the party that it was going to be soon, and Remus and Sirius were doing exactly what chickens do without heads.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS STRESSFUL!" Sirius yelled, running around the room for no apparent reason.

"Sirius," Remus stated calmly, just standing there by the couch.

"WHEN IS SHE GOING TO BRING HIM BACK?! HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET THIS FINISHED!?" Sirius lectured, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Sirius, you're going to ware a track in the rug if you don't sit still," Remus said, still calm. Sirius finally slowed down and slumped onto the couch. Remus started to laugh at his frazzled friend, and patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay mate, everything will turn out fine."

Sirius looked at him. "I guess you're right."

"I know I am," Remus stated simply, standing up. "And now that you are done running around I think we are finished. I am going to go get Melissa and James and bring them back."

He started to walk to the door, but stopped when he reached the knob. "And Sirius, make sure that you get everyone down here before we come back."

"Yes sir!" Sirius said, saluting him.

Remus had an idea of where James would want Melissa to take him so went with his instinct and started heading towards Zonko's.

The hallways were silent and Remus was starting to quicken his pace a little just because of the uncomfortable silence. He cautiously looked around and every so often made sure his wand was in his pocket…though he wasn't sure why.

He looked up, making sure not to keep his head hung down. He ran a shaky hand through his hair, contemplating whether or not to run. He didn't know what was making him so tense; there was no one in the hallway but him, or so he thought.

"Hello Lupin," an icy voice said, causing Remus to jump slightly as the quietness was disturbed. He turned his head and saw Lucius Malfoy leaning up against the wall.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Remus asked, narrowing his eyes. Lucius just smirked and walked forward.

"Nothing, I was just walking. You Gryffindors think you own the halls," Lucius said. Remus kept walking and heard Lucius following him. Remus finally stopped and abruptly turned around. Lucius was just looking innocently at him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Remus said, a little bit more sternly than last time.

"A truce," Lucius said. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding right?" he said.

"I feel hurt Lupin," Lucius said, putting a hand on his chest. Remus rolled his eyes. Lucius held out his hand. "I'm not kidding. I think that if we all tried…we could be very powerful."

"I don't want power Malfoy," Remus said, neglecting the offer. Lucius seemed to be boiling up but stopped himself by breathing out heavily.

"We could be good…friends," he managed to say, though it looked like it pained him. Remus looked down at the hand that was still held out. "Look I'm sorry about that whole thing with Melissa, I was being a prat."

Remus looked back up at Lucius. He hesitantly held out his hand, thinking of what Melissa or Lily would say, "He said he was sorry, give him a chance…you know Dumbledore would…"

Once his hand touched his he felt the familiar tugging in his stomach and immediately regretted what he had just done. They apparated with a crack.

He opened his eyes and found himself in the Forbidden forest with four hooded figures standing around him.

"Silly, silly Lupin," Lucius said, circling around him like a vulture, the nice boy voice completely gone.

"You tricked me!" Remus yelled.

"I didn't ask you to make the stupid decision," Lucius said. "But this is serious business."

Remus glared at Lucius and the rest of the hooded figures behind him.

"As you well know, the Dark Lord is quickly rising to power. We could use a powerful werewolf on our side…" he said, examining his fingers.

"I won't do it," Remus said, vigorously shaking his head. Lucius stopped circling and stopped in front of him.

"You would be great; people on our side would look up to you. Do you know how much of an honor this is to be asked?" Lucius said, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"As I said before, I don't want power. You do know that one day the good side will win and you will be left to hide and your life will never be the same," Remus said. "Do you know the mistake your making?" he then looked at all of them. Lucius chose to ignore what he had just said.

"So will you help us…or not?" he said, walking closer towards Remus. Remus looked up at Lucius.

"No," he said, trying to sound brave, though it was hard when his voice was uneven and he was shaking

"Well then I have no choice," Lucius said. Remus stood, well sat, his ground and just stared up at Lucius. "I have strict orders that if you refuse… I have to kill you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa and James were walking out of Zonko's laughing at a prank James tried in the store that went horribly wrong.

"I didn't know it was going to explode in my face!" James said, laughing.

"I have to say James, that was pretty funny," Melissa said, recalling his face when the thing exploded. James smirked.

"I've got to tell Sirius about that," he said. They kept walking and soon enough the school was becoming a clear visual in the distance.

The sky was getting darker though it wasn't that late. Melissa looked up.

"I think it's going to rain," she said. James looked up too.

"It was sunny earlier," he said. Melissa looked back down the path again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus' eyes widened and he looked up at Lucius. The hooded figures were all huddling around him now. Lucius pulled up his wand and twiddled it between his fingers.

"I was told just to kill you, but I think it will be fun to make it long and painful," he said, then pointed his wand between Remus' eyes. "_Crucio!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa stopped suddenly in the middle of the path.

"What's wrong?" James asked. Melissa looked at James.

"I don't know, something's not right," she said. "We have to go back…now!"

"But, Melissa. Do you know who's in trouble?" James asked.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I just know something's wrong."

"You were fine a minute ago. Unless…you have to be back at a certain time…Am I having a surprise party!?" James said excitedly.

"James, shut up!" Melissa said, breaking into a run with James behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus didn't pull his wand out fast enough and the spell hit him. He fell backwards and was yelling in pain. It felt like there were a million pieces of glass puncturing his skin and as if knives were going through him.

Lucius finally lifted the curse and Remus just laid limply on the ground, with his eyes shut tight. He was breathing hard and still felt faint feelings of the spell.

"Changed your mind yet?" Lucius asked. Remus managed to shake his head slowly. No matter what he was not giving in. Out of nowhere he felt someone kick his side. "Let me deal with him!" he heard Lucius say. Then he heard leaves shuffling as the footsteps of the person responsible of kicking him slowly backed away.

Lucius yelled an incantation that Remus did not know. He felt his body fly up in the air, and he was too weak to fight it. A sudden rush filled his head as he was flung through the air into a tree. He heard evil sniggering and cackles as he slumped to the floor.

He felt his body lift up again and fly sharply to the ground below.

Remus was unconscious now. Lucius was smirking evilly. They heard dog barks in the distance and a deep voice.

"Com'on, Fang!" Lucius' eyes widened. It was Hagrid, the gamekeeper.

He cast a worried glance to where the voice was coming from and he and the dark cloaked figures ran off deeper into the woods.

Fang ran into the clearing and up to the unconscious body and started barking wildly. Hagrid ran as fast as he could to the noise and stopped dead when he saw Remus.

"Remus?" he said, walking over to him. When there was no reply he bent down and picked him up and started off for the infirmary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we going exactly?" James asked.

"The infirmary," Melissa panted.

"How do you know whoever the bad thing happened to which you don't know what happened to is in there?" James asked. "Did that make sense?"

"Not really but I got the gist of it. I just have a feeling they are there," Melissa said.

"What if it's like Lucius or something?" James asked.

"It's not," Melissa said.

"How do you know?" James asked.

"I just do," Melissa said, opening the large doors and running faster down the halls. She was skidding through the halls trying to get there as fast as she could. There was this weird feeling in her stomach that wasn't going away, and somehow she knew that something bad happened to someone and they were in the infirmary.

When she and James reached the infirmary doors they went to push it open but Madam Pomfrey stopped them. She looked oddly pale and worn out.

"No visitors," she said sternly.

"I have to see who's in there!" Melissa said, stomping her foot impatiently.

"I'm sorry you…" she said but was interrupted.

"Let them in," Melissa heard Dumbledore say. Melissa pushed past Madam Pomfrey and stopped dead in her tracks when she entered. She fell to her knees and shook her head.

"No," she whispered, feeling tears falling down her face. She heard James walk in the room.

"Oh my god," he said.

"What happened?" Melissa asked, looking up and seeing Remus lying there, eyes closed and barely breathing. She slowly stood up and walked over to his bed. She bit her bottom lip and reached out a hand and gently caressed his bruised face.

"We don't know. Hagrid found him in the middle of the woods like this," Dumbledore said, pacing around the infirmary, apparently thinking hard

Melissa bent down on her knees and took his hand in hers. She heard James walk slowly behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I am going to go find Sirius, Peter, Lily, and Ariel," James said. Melissa nodded.

"How did you know to come?" Dumbledore asked. Melissa looked away from Remus and turned to Dumbledore. The usual twinkle is his blue eyes was gone.

"I had a feeling," she said, turning back to Remus. "It's hard to explain."

"He arrived here shortly before you came," Dumbledore said softly. Melissa bit her bottom lip.

"Do you know who did it? Do you have any idea?" she asked.

"No," Dumbledore said solemnly. "Madam Pomfrey is doing all she can. He is pretty bad."

That moment the door opened and James, Sirius, Ariel, Peter, and Lily ran inside.

"We got here as fast as we could," Sirius said. Once Lily and Ariel stepped in the room they gasped and their hands covered their mouths.

"What happened?" Lily breathed out. Melissa looked behind her at them.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "Dumbledore doesn't even know."

Sirius, James, Lily, Ariel, and Peter all walked forward and soon they were all surrounding Remus.

Melissa felt her eyes get watery again and soon felt them coming down, hard. She felt a strong arm around her shoulder and she turned into it.

"It's okay," Sirius said, patting her head. Ariel walked over to Remus and was examining him closely, despite her blurred vision that was caused by unshed tears.

"It was either a spell or…" she said not wanting to continue. James was hugging Lily who was sniffling, Peter was just sitting there not saying anything, Sirius was still consoling Melissa, and Ariel was still looking at Remus.

"I think it would be best if you all left," Madam Pomfrey said.

"We have to stay here with him!" Melissa sniffed, pulling out of Sirius' hug.

"Dear, he doesn't know you're even here," Madam Pomfrey said sadly. Everyone stood their ground. Madam Pomfrey seemed to upset to argue with them. "Fine."

Melissa looked back at Remus and took his hand in hers again. Who would do this to him? He hasn't done anything to anyone. Melissa snapped her head back to look at Sirius as if something just dawned on her.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"It had to have been a Slytherin," she said, shaking slightly.

"Lucius," James and Sirius growled.

"You can't be too sure though," Ariel said, laying a gentle hand on Sirius' arm. "You don't want to get someone in trouble that didn't do anything."

"I am almost positive he would do something like this!" Sirius shouted. James nodded his head.

"We have to wait until Remus wakes up," Lily said. "Maybe he could tell us."

"What can we do?" Melissa sobbed.

"Wait," Ariel said. "All we can do at the moment is wait…"

That night everyone stayed in the infirmary with the still unconscious Remus. Everyone who knew about James' party had felt horrible but there was nothing that could be done. They would have to wait.

**A/N- I'm sorry for leaving you off on a sad note, let's hope you can forgive me. Read and Review! **


	24. Bruised and Confused

Bruised and Confused

In the morning Melissa was the first to wake up. She frowned and kept her eyes closed trying to fall back asleep. She was about to open her eyes and check on Remus but she heard someone enter and started talking to Madam Pomfrey.

"Will he be alright, Poppy?" she heard Dumbledore ask.

"I don't know, he's in bad shape. I have tried to fix what I can but it's hard when the patient is unconscious," Madam Pomfrey said. Melissa bit her bottom lip and waited a moment to make sure they were done. When she was positive she opened her eyes.

"Oh Remus," she said, brushing hair out of his face. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Please be alright."

"Good morning," James said, yawning. Melissa smiled weakly at James. "How are you doing?"

"Okay, I've definitely been better," she said, sighing. James maneuvered himself slightly, but not too much because Lily was sleeping resting her head in his lap.

"My leg is asleep," he whined. Melissa chuckled.

"What are you doing?" a groggy voice asked. They turned and saw Ariel standing up and stretching. "Those chairs are uncomfortable," she said, rubbing her back.

"Tell me about it," James muttered.

"How is he?" Ariel asked.

"He's still not conscious," Melissa said, shaking slightly. James and Ariel decided to leave her alone and held their own silent conversation. "Don't leave me Remus. I was supposed to leave first," she said, running a finger down the side of his cheek and smiling slightly. "I don't even know what happened to you. Please wake up. Please."

She watched, as if expecting him to immediately wake up but nothing happened. She sighed and took his hand in hers again. She saw him breathing slightly. _At least he's breathing_, she told herself.

Everyone eventually woke up. It was Sunday so they weren't shooed out to go to classes. Madam Pomfrey had given them all breakfast though Melissa wouldn't touch hers. Even with Sirius hounding her to eat toast, she couldn't, she didn't have an appetite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That afternoon they were all sitting in chairs circling Remus' bed. Melissa was the closest to him and was still holding his hand.

Everyone had a different side effect since they all saw him. Melissa had been quiet most of the time and not eating. Sirius was yelling at everyone quite often and was being cranky. James was trying to be happy though everyone could see he was really worried. Ariel was always trying to figure out what was wrong with Remus. Lily was just sitting around listening to everyone else. Peter didn't stay Sunday, he said he had other things to do, but would come back from time to time.

"It's nighttime already and he still hasn't woken up," Sirius said, hovering behind Melissa.

"Dumbledore said he was going to check up on him tonight," James said nervously, looking at Sirius who looked like he was going to punch something.

"You need to calm down Sirius, you're not helping anyone else," Ariel said.

"Melissa's right! Lucius did it! I know it!" he said, pointing his finger at the door as if Lucius was standing there. He started laughing coldly. "Bloody git." He stopped laughing and kicked the chair sending it five feet away from his foot.

Ariel jumped up and ran to his side. "Sirius! You need to calm down! You don't see James sending a chair flying across the room!"

He fell back onto a chair and buried his head in his hands. Everyone was gaping at him.

Melissa looked over at Lily who seemed like she was going to cry. Ariel was sitting next to Sirius, rubbing his back. James was looking at everyone sadly.

"I heard that Lupin was found beaten. I suppose I heard right," they heard an icy voice say. Melissa jerked her head and faced the door, seeing none other than Lucius Malfoy. He walked over to Remus.

Melissa was glaring at him. "You did this!" she said in a deadly whisper. He looked down at her, he didn't outright say it, nor did he have a smirk on his face, his eyes showed it. She stood up and slapped his face.

He looked taken aback for a moment. She saw James and Sirius jump up and walk behind her but she was going to take care of this on her own.

"Stay away from me, stay away from Remus, and I won't have to hurt you!" Melissa said dangerously, pointing her finger close to Lucius' face in a threatening way.

"Yeah! What she said!" Sirius said, pointing at Melissa.

"I'm not afraid of you," Lucius said, smirking.

"Well you should be," she and Sirius said at the same time. They both glanced at each other and Melissa gave him a look that said 'I could handle this myself'. Though Sirius wasn't going to back down that easily, he had a lot of pent up anger and wasn't afraid to use it.

"We could kill your sorry arse if we wanted to," he said. "Because we know that you did this to Remus!"

No one stopped him, not even Melissa, and Sirius punched Lucius. Lily watched in horror and Ariel stood back watching Sirius closely.

"You'd think you would have learned your lesson by now," James said. "After getting punched by Remus…"

Lucius sat on the ground, sneer in place. "I, unlike you, don't want to get in trouble. So if you'll excuse me…"

"Not so fast," Sirius said.

"Let him go," Ariel said. "He's right, if Dumbledore walks in you will get in trouble not him."

Sirius held in a breath then let it out. Lucius smirked.

Just as Ariel had said Dumbledore walked in. "Lucius, if you please…"

"Yes, sir," Lucius said, leaving passing one last glance at a now cooling down Sirius.

Melissa looked over at Dumbledore.

"He did it to Remus," Melissa said.

"I'm sorry, but we can't make any final decisions until Remus wakes up and tells us himself," Dumbledore said, sighing. Melissa looked over at Remus who was lying in the same way.

_Why aren't I waking up? What's going on? Am I…dead? What happened to me? _Remus thought.

Melissa sighed and turned back to Dumbledore.

"Fine," she said reluctantly. Dumbledore walked over by Remus. He was gradually getting better. He still looked badly bruised, but overall seemed better than the day before.

Melissa walked up beside him. Dumbledore laid a hand on her shoulder. "He will be okay, he's strong."

Melissa felt her eyes tearing up, which had been happening a lot over the past two days, and she nodded her head.

Dumbledore gave everyone a small wave and left. Sirius was sitting in a chair staring at the ceiling and his mouth was moving but no heard words were coming out.

Melissa looked back at Remus.

"Please wake up soon," Melissa whispered, walking over and sitting near him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came by quicker than expected. Madam Pomfrey walked in to see everyone sleeping peacefully and decided to go back into her office.

"Ugh, my head," Remus said hoarsely as his voice had been unused. He opened his eyes and squinted at the light but gradually got accustomed. He looked down and saw Melissa's head on his stomach, sleeping. "What happened to me?"

He looked around the room and realized he was in the infirmary. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at himself. He was covered in bandages and he felt achy and bruised.

Remus looked back at all the people surrounding him. They were all sleeping in chairs around him. He smiled slightly and looked back down to Melissa. He reached out a bandaged hand and ran his fingers on the side of her face.

"Hmmm…five more minutes," she said groggily. Remus smiled at her and brought a finger under her chin and faced it towards him. Her eyes were slightly open and once she saw him they shot open. "REMUS!" she screamed, waking everyone up.

She practically jumped on him when she hugged him.

"REMUS!?" Sirius and James said, running over to the bed to see their best mate.

"Hi," Remus said casually, patting Melissa's back who was still hugging him. She pulled back crying. "Shhh, don't cry. I'm okay." Remus wiped away her tears and kissed her. She continued to cry but forced a smile. He smiled at her and brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"Glad to have you back," Sirius said, not wanting to ask him right away who did that to him. "Just in time for classes too."

"Ah ah ah," Madam Pomfrey said, walking in and waving a finger. "He needs to stay here for one more day."

Remus groaned and Melissa smiled. Madam Pomfrey smiled and left back into her office.

"You had me really worried," Melissa said seriously. Remus looked at her. She looked tired and upset.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You…you don't remember?" she said. He shook his head.

Ariel walked over by Remus. "Remus, are you sure you don't remember?"

His eyebrows furrowed down in thought as he paused for a moment before speaking. "All I remember is walking in the hallway. Then Lucius came and he made a truce of some sort. Then the rest is foggy."

Ariel sighed. "Sorry Sirius, sorry James, you can't get Lucius in trouble. He doesn't remember."

"Right but that doesn't mean Lucius didn't do it," James said.

"Do what?" Remus asked.

"We need information to back it up James, we can't just blame him," Ariel said, completely ignoring Remus.

"Blame him for what?" Remus asked, his head following whoever talked.

"I still say he did it," James said, folding his arms.

"It's over now, Dumbledore will solve it. We have to be happy, he's okay!" Ariel said, smiling. Remus smiled finally despite the fact they ignored him and didn't answer his questions. All he knew was that something happened that caused him to be in the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey forced them all to go down to breakfast and go to classes that day even though they were all reluctant. She said they could visit him later before closing the door in their faces.

Remus sat in the infirmary all day thinking. He was trying to remember what happened. He had to have known something more than he knew already. He couldn't have just forgotten. Eventually he got a headache.

He sat there rubbing his temples, still thinking.

"Something on your mind?" he heard a voice ask. He looked up and saw Melissa leaning against the doorway. He smiled at her. She walked over and sat by his feet.

"Yeah," he said.

"Remus you don't have to remember. Don't worry about it," she said. "Just let Dumbledore handle it."

Remus smiled and nudged her with his foot causing her to laugh.

"Am I missing a lot in classes?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No," she said.

"Did you eat lunch?" Remus asked. Melissa rolled her eyes playfully but laughed.

"You worry about me too much, father," Melissa said, mocking him coyly. "But yes, I did eat. Not as much as Sirius, mind you...but I did eat."

Remus frowned slightly. "I do not act like a father."

"Sure…dad," she said, quickly kissing him and running out of the infirmary laughing.

He shook his head but was laughing all the same.

An hour passed and he got extremely bored. He started bouncing his legs up and down trying to pass the time. He tried counting the tiles on the floor, wrinkles on the bed, all the medicines that lay in a tray by his bed, but no matter what he did in the end he was still bored.

After what seemed like forever dinner was over and Melissa came back. She stuck her head in the door. Remus looked up as he sensed someone else there and smiled.

"You can come in," he said, trying not to sound too excited.

"Miss me?" she asked, close to his face.

"Yes," he said truthfully. "It's boring in here with no one else."

Then he kissed her. She left her arms at her sides in fear of hurting him. He brought his hand up to her cheek and just let it linger there.

"They're still eating, they'll be here soon though," she said, pulling back.

"Why can't you just come?" he asked, causing her to laugh.

"They all want to see you," she said, smiling. Remus paused for a moment but decided he wanted to ask her.

"How did they tell you that I was here?" he asked nervously, looking directly in her eyes.

"They didn't tell me," she said quietly. "Something felt wrong. It's hard to explain, but I knew someone was in trouble, but I didn't know it was you."

He smiled weakly. "How bad do I look?"

"Not that bad," she said smiling. He kept looking at her. "Fine, you don't look great but it's not horrible"

He sighed. "What _do_ I look like?"

"Well…" Melissa said. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

She walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall and gently lifted it off the hooks and brought it over to him. She held it in front of his face.

Remus looked at himself, though it didn't look like himself. He had a black eye and scratches on his face.

"You still look handsome to me," Melissa said, seeing the look of horror on his face. Remus looked up at her. There was a moment's pause.

"I love you," he said, breaking the silence. She smiled.

"I love you too," she said. Melissa picked up the mirror and brought it back to its original spot. She walked over to Remus' bed and he patted the spot next to him.

"I don't know Remus…I might hurt you," Melissa said nervously.

"No you won't," Remus said. Melissa smiled and sat up next to him. He leaned his head against her arm and sighed.

"What?" she asked, looking down at him.

"I'm so bored," he said. "Counting tiles is not fun."

She started laughing. "I could get you a book if you want."

He nodded his head, his cheek still on her arm. She brushed his hair slightly with her fingers.

Remus kissed her arm and then leaned his forehead against her.

Just then the door opened and James, Sirius, Lily, and Ariel came in.

Remus lifted his forehead up even though he didn't want to and smiled at them.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," they all said.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asked, pulling a seat over and sitting by the bed.

"Better," he said.

"We got your homework," James said, taking the bag off of his shoulder and dropping it to the floor with a thump.

"Thanks," Remus said, staring at the bag.

"Where's Peter?" Melissa asked.

"He said he had to go do something," Sirius said, shrugging. Melissa shot James a glance but he was just looking at her and then shrugged his shoulders. Melissa sighed.

"Arg!" everyone looked towards Ariel who was seated in a chair in the far corner. She was tapping her quill to her lip and was muttering things.

"You guys can leave, you don't have to stay here. I am going to be going to classes tomorrow," Remus said, looking at Ariel.

"Moony if we were in here you would stay with us so we are going to stay with you," James said.

"No it's fine, you can leave," Remus said. Ariel stood up.

"Remus I'm sorry but I really have to get this done," she said apologetically. Remus waved it off.

"Go ahead, I'll see you tomorrow," he said. "Really, you guys can go."

"Fine," James said. "See you tomorrow. Feel better."

"Thanks," Remus said. Lily, James, and Sirius were soon gone and the room was quiet again.

"You need some entertainment in here," Melissa said, slouching down on the bed so she was laying half up right like Remus. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I know," he said, laughing.

"Hmmm, what could we do?" she asked, drumming her fingers on his hand. He smiled at this and brought his thumb up and started making circles on the bottom of her hand.

Melissa giggled. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"We can entertain ourselves without even talking," Remus said, laughing, still making the circles on the bottom of her hand.

"I guess we can," she said, laughing. She stopped drumming her fingers and he stopped making soft circles. He looked over at her and she was staring into his eyes.

Just then they heard someone clear their throat. They looked over at where the sound was coming from and saw Madam Pomfrey in the doorway of her office, smiling at them.

"I think you should let Mr. Lupin rest," she said. Melissa looked skeptically at Remus but he just smiled and nodded his head.

"Okay," Melissa said finally. She got off the bed and when she reached the door turned around and smiled at him before leaving.

Melissa was walking through the hallways, thinking. She knew Lucius had done it to Remus, but how? She had been thinking so much she didn't even realize she reached the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh!" she said suddenly as she walked into the portrait hole.

"Watch where you are going," the portrait said.

"Sorry," Melissa said, smiling bashfully and saying the password quickly and walked inside.

She found Ariel sitting at the table, scribbling words on the paper. She didn't want to disturb her so she just quietly walked up to the dormitory.

"Hey," Lily said as she walked in.

"Hi," Melissa said, taking off her robe and looking around for her pajamas.

"How is he?" Lily asked.

"Fine," Melissa said, bending down on her knees and looking under her bed. "He just wants to get back to class."

"Figures," Lily said, chuckling. "What did you guys do?"

"Found them!" Melissa yelled in triumph and pulled out her pajamas, though Lily didn't see them.

"Found who?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"These!" Melissa said, holding up her pajamas.

"Oh," Lily said, laughing. Melissa went into the bathroom to change and then came out and climbed under the covers.

"Goodnight," she said, yawning.

"Goodnight," Lily said.

**A/N- Read and Review! **


	25. Of Ice Cream Fights and Dancing

Of Ice Cream Fights and Dancing

In the morning Melissa woke up quicker than usual. She knew today that Remus was coming back to classes and things would go relatively back to normal. She quickly got ready and grabbed all her school things and went down to the common room, and to her great appreciation Remus was standing down at the bottom of the stairs smiling at her.

Melissa dropped her stuff and ran down the stairs into his open arms. She hadn't hugged him properly since he was lying down.

Remus held her close, feeling her soft hair on his cheek.

"Awwwwww!" James and Sirius cooed from the boy's staircase. Melissa started to laugh.

On the walk down to the Great Hall for breakfast some people looked at Remus questioningly and whenever this happened Melissa would give his hand a comforting squeeze.

By the end of the day Remus had become accustomed to the stares and whispers and just went on with his day as normal. The teachers were nice about it also, they wouldn't ask him or stare at his black eye when he answered a question. Some Slytherins were sniggering but James and Sirius held up their wands and they calmed down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa sat in the kitchens that afternoon after classes eating a large bowl of chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and sprinkles. She brought a book with her to study and was eating while studying.

She heard scurrying feet and looked up as the door opened.

"I wasn't expecting you to come down here," she said, smiling. Remus smiled at her and walked over to the table and sat down.

"What are you eating?" he asked, examining the ice cream from across the table.

"Chocolate ice cream with…well, a lot of toppings," Melissa said, laughing. "I felt like something sweet to lighten up the mood of studying."

"Good idea," Remus said, smiling.

"Want some?" Melissa asked, spooning up some ice cream and holding it out to him.

"Sure," Remus said, leaning his head foreword to reach the spoon. Just as he was about to reach the spoon she flipped it over and got him in the nose. She started laughing when he took the spoon off and his nose was brown. "I'm going to have to get you back for that."

"Oh really?" Melissa said, tilting her head. "How are you going to do that?"

"Like this," Remus said, pulling the bowl towards him. He stood up and tipped the whole bowl right over her head. She screamed as the coldness hit her face.

Melissa wiped ice cream from her eyes and was playfully glaring at Remus. She grabbed a handful of sprinkles and threw them in his face, some sticking to his nose from the ice cream.

They stopped for a second staring at each other. Than they both reached out and Melissa grabbed the chocolate syrup and Remus grabbed the whipped cream and they stood up and started shooting it at each other, laughing hysterically.

Soon both of them were covered in syrup, whipped cream, sprinkles, and ice cream. It was all over the kitchen floor and on the walls too as they ran around the room trying to get each other.

Remus shook the can of whipped cream as only a little bit was coming out.

"Did you run out?" Melissa asked in a mock taunting voice. Remus looked up and smirked. He lunged forward and kissed her, causing her to stumble backwards and slip on the chocolate syrup, falling back against the wall. Remus had stopped her from completely colliding with the wall by quickly putting his hands on either side of her head to stop her from knocking into it.

Melissa started to laugh and pulled back.

"What?" Remus asked, laughing.

"You smell like chocolate," she said, still laughing. Remus smiled. "Plus we look like ice cream sundaes," she added.

Remus laughed at this. They had stuff in their hair, on their clothes, and all around the room.

"How are we going to clean this up?" Melissa asked, looking over Remus' shoulder at the mess. Without another word spoken the house elves started to clean.

Remus looked back at Melissa but not for long because she kissed him again. He dropped his arms from the walls and cupped her face with his hands. The kiss was soon deepened and in the background high-pitched giggles could be heard from the house elves.

Melissa pulled back, looking around the clean room. "We should go back. We don't want to get in trouble."

"Yeah," Remus said.

They walked through the halls and reached the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady looked at them oddly but they didn't realize and walked in. Peels of laughter greeted them.

Melissa and Remus looked at each other.

"Forget to wash up Moony?" James asked, clutching his side as he laughed.

"That's what we forgot," Melissa said, smiling and taking chocolate syrup off her face and smudging it on Remus' cheek. "We still look like ice cream sundaes."

"What did you guys do?" Sirius asked.

"Well I was eating ice cream then Remus came in and eventually we had an ice cream fight," Melissa said.

"I am going to go get cleaned up," Remus said, looking down at himself.

"Me too," Melissa said, walking up the girls dormitory stairs.

"They are so cute together," Ariel said, smiling. Sirius put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"See me and you would have come back completely clean," Sirius said, looking at the spot where Remus currently occupied. Ariel looked at him and raised an eyebrow as James and Lily laughed.

"Why is that?" Ariel asked.

"Well…" he started, but Ariel put a finger to his lips.

"I don't want to know," she said, shaking her head.

Melissa took a shower and got into pajamas. She dried her hair with a drying spell, through her hair up in a ponytail and went back downstairs. Remus was already down there.

"You know what I realized?" James said.

"What?" everyone asked.

"That it takes girls much longer than boys to take a simple shower," James said, causing the boys in the room to laugh.

"Well girls have longer hair, plus unlike _boys_ after the shower we have to wash our faces and brush out hair," Ariel said.

"Didn't you already wash your face in the shower?" Sirius said.

"Well yes, but we wash it again," Lily said.

"And we brush our hair!" James said defensively.

"As I said, ours is longer. The longest hair is Sirius' and his still isn't that long. All boys have to do when they get out of a shower is shake their head and they can leave," Ariel said.  
"Why are we even talking about this?" Remus asked.

"Dunno," James said, shrugging.

"Well I am going to bed because I honestly missed my bed," Remus said, standing up and walking over to Melissa giving her a kiss on the cheek before going up to the boy's dormitory.

"We have to go do Head Duties," Lily said, standing up and looking at James.

"But Lily," James whined. Lily hardened her stare and he jumped up. "Coming!"

Sirius, Melissa, and Ariel all laughed as Lily left the room with James on her heels.

"I'm going to bed," Melissa said, standing up.

"Me too," Ariel said.

"_Come on_," Sirius said. "Why is everyone going to sleep?"

"Um, it's nighttime Sirius," Ariel said.

"I know that," Sirius said, he stuck out his lower lip. "Won't you stay with me?"

Ariel leaned down and kissed him. "No."

Melissa smiled and walked up the stairs. She collapsed on the bed. In a few minutes she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the week went by lazily. People were still looking at Remus like he had two heads sometimes, but he was ignoring it completely by now. No one knew how it happened exactly because Remus still could not remember. Dumbledore was trying all he could but there was no luck as to who definitely did that to Remus.

It was finally the Halloween party. Everyone in the Gryffindor house was in the common room with a few exceptions of the people that did not want to be down there.

People were dancing and talking and having a good time. Lily and Remus stood in the corner of the room watching the rest of the Marauders, Ariel, and Melissa dance from a far dance.

"They look ridiculous," Lily said, watching James carefully as he jumped up and down. Remus nodded his head. Ariel had momentarily left Sirius and went over by Lily.

"Come on! Loosen up," she said, grabbing Lily's hands and dragging her to the dance floor.

"I don't know," Lily said, but soon she was standing on the dance floor surrounded by dancing people.

"Dance!" James yelled, grabbing her hands and attempting to dance with her. She finally caved in and was laughing and dancing with James.

Remus stood there smiling. As Ariel did to Lily, Melissa soon came over and took hold on Remus' hands.

"Come on Remus," Melissa said, laughing. "It's fun."

Remus looked hesitantly at the dance floor but let Melissa lead him over, though he wasn't dancing.

James and Sirius were dancing in the middle of the dance floor and soon people started to follow what they were doing.

Someone put the music louder and soon everyone in the room was dancing, except Remus.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to dance!" Melissa yelled over the music. Remus smiled.

"I do, I just chose not to!" Remus yelled back.

"Well choose to!" Melissa yelled, taking his hands in hers. He started to move slightly. "See you got it!"

Pretty soon Melissa had gotten Remus to dance.

James and Sirius were still dancing in the middle and Lily and Ariel joined them.

"Come over here!" James yelled to Melissa and Remus. Remus' eyes widened.

"It's okay," Melissa said, smiling. She ran over to the middle and went next to Lily and Ariel. Remus walked slowly over.

"Come on Moony! It's cool! Everyone follows what you do!" Sirius said.

A new song came on and everyone screamed and yelled. James took Lily's hands and started to dance crazily in the middle of the dance floor with her. Sirius looked over at Ariel and she was smiling.

"Dance with me?" he asked. She started laughing and nodded her head. Soon they joined Lily and James. "Come on Lissy!"

"Coming," Melissa said. "You come too."

Remus smiled and nodded his head and they formed a small circle.

At midnight everyone had gone back up to their rooms, the Marauders and the girls stayed downstairs to clean up a little though they knew the house elves would.

Melissa fell back onto the couch and closed her eyes. "I've never been this tired in my life."

Sirius plopped down next to her and yawned loudly. "Me either."

Remus was sitting in the armchair his head lolled down, barely awake. Lily was sitting on the floor, leaning on James' shoulder, and Ariel was sitting next to Sirius.

"That was probably the best Halloween party we ever had," James said. Everyone nodded sleepily.

Everyone was too tired to get themselves up to fall asleep so they fell asleep downstairs. Melissa had moved herself to Remus' lap because Sirius was kicking her in his sleep.

The next morning Remus woke up with no feeling in his legs. He looked down and saw Melissa curled up in his lap, still sleeping. He smiled and attempted to stretch out his legs with no prevail. He sighed when he couldn't move. He didn't want to wake her up, he really didn't, but he couldn't feel his lower half. He lightly bounced his legs up and down. Melissa moaned sleepily and opened her eyes.

"Morning," Remus said, kissing her forehead. "I love you and all …but could you get off my lap for a moment, I can't feel my legs."

"Yeah," Melissa said groggily, rolling off and falling on the floor. "Ow."

"Are you okay," Remus asked, putting his hands on his legs and pushing himself up. Once he was standing his knees buckled and he fell down. Melissa started to laugh.

"Yes I'm fine, the question is are _you_ okay?" she asked. He nodded his head and stretched his leg forward.

"Weren't you on the couch?" Remus asked, looking over at the couch where Sirius and Ariel were still sleeping.

"Well yes, but Sirius was kicking me so I moved," Melissa said, shrugging and propping herself up with her elbow.

"Oh," Remus said, chuckling. "There, that feels better."

"Can you sit back on the arm chair?" Melissa asked, yawning.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Because I want to go back to sleep," she said. He laughed.

"Why do you need me to sit on it?" he asked, still laughing.

"Because you're comfortable," Melissa said, yawning again. He smiled at her and sat on the chair. She stood up and lazily curled up on his lap again.

"How long do you think you will be sleeping?" he asked, looking down at her.

"An hour or so," she said sleepily.

"I could live with that," Remus said, shrugging. Within a few minutes Melissa had fallen asleep and so had Remus.

Everyone slept until twelve. The first one to wake up was Remus again. He still had feeling in his legs so there was no need to disturb Melissa again. There was no one else in the common room except them, either people were still up in their dormitories or everyone decided to go out. He yawned and looked down and was met with big blue eyes.

"I thought you were still sleeping," Remus said, smiling. Melissa smiled.

"I just woke up," she said, stretching. Remus brought his hand down and gently caressed her face; she yawned and closed her eyes.

Just then they heard a loud yawn and looked over and saw James sit up. His hair was completely disheveled and unkempt.

"Morning," he said groggily.

"Afternoon," Remus corrected him. He just smiled sleepily. Lily had woken up moments after James because he was her pillow.

"Afternoon Lily," James said, smiling down at her. Remus started to laugh when Lily raised an eyebrow.

"How long do you think they will sleep for?" Melissa asked, looking over at Sirius and Ariel. Sirius was sprawled out on the couch with a leg hanging off, and Ariel was lying on her back on his chest facing the couch.

"They do look cute though," Lily said, laughing.

"Should we wake them?" James asked, apparently half asleep. He was going side to side slowly and was humming dreamily.

"Go back to bed James," Remus said, causing Melissa and Lily to laugh.

"What's all that noise!?" Ariel said, flipping over and burying her head in Sirius chest, who slept through the whole thing.

"Afternoon Ariel," James said, waving his hand.

"Shut up James!" Ariel snapped. James pouted.

"Someone isn't a morning person," he muttered. Ariel raised her head and glared at him.

"Since I'm already up I might as well just stay up," Ariel said, sitting up and climbing off the couch, accidentally stepping on Sirius who didn't budge. "Fat log."

Suddenly Sirius jolted up. "I am not fat!"

Everyone was gaping at him, and then they all went into peels of laughter.

**A/N- Read and Review! **


	26. Two Mistakes

Two Mistakes

The next night after everyone went to sleep, James kept Remus downstairs with him in the common room.

Remus stared into the dying embers, his hands placed neatly on his lap, a contemplative look on his face.

"I didn't keep you down here to stare at the fire, Moony. You can do that on your own time," James said with a flicker of a smile.

"What do you need, Prongs?" Remus asked, sighing.

James ran a hand through his hair and breathed out. "I've been thinking about what…what Melissa was saying," he said slowly.

Remus frowned. "Why are you thinking about that now?"

"I…I don't know," James said, shaking his head. "It's just... I guess I really took it to mind. What if she's right?"

"I still don't think Peter would go on the Dark Lord's side," Remus said. "But I also have been thinking about it. I will admit it comes to me every so often."

"Do you think he would?" James asked, staring at Remus.

Remus sighed again. "I don't want to say, because either way I am going against someone close to me. If I agree he is up to something it's going against Wormtail, if I agree he isn't that's going against Melissa."

"I mean we're the only people she told about her suspicions, right?" James said.

"I think so," Remus said, rubbing his forehead. They both sat silently for a few moments.

"Wormtail wouldn't go to the Dark side," James said, though it sounded more as if he was trying to convince himself. "No…he wouldn't."

Remus nodded his head, though said nothing. Him and James went up to their dormitory without another word about Peter or anything. They had both silently agreed not to speak about if it was not necessary.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The beginning of November was slowly passing them by and the schoolwork was getting harder. Peter was still frequently disappearing, but no one thought of it anymore, even Melissa had just ignored the issue now.

Thanksgiving was around the corner and everyone was getting excited, though the girls didn't know why because you didn't get any school off. Sirius and James were excited though.

"There's so much food! And it's so good!" James and Sirius would say.

The next day was going to be a full moon and Remus was showing it. He looked as if he had the flu and looked extremely tired because he was convinced he didn't need to get extra sleep.

The Marauders and the rest of the crew were all down in the common room studying for a Transfiguration test, with an exception of James and Sirius, and Remus was barely able to focus.

"Remus, you should go to sleep," Melissa said, laying a gentle hand on his arm.

Remus looked at her. "I can't, I have to study for this," he said stubbornly, looking back down at his book.

Melissa brought a finger under her chin and faced him so he was looking at her. "Remus, you look really tired. Go to sleep," she ordered gently.

Remus sighed in defeat and stood up. "I'm going to bed guys."

James and Sirius nodded, and Ariel and Lily were too busy studying to notice. Melissa smiled as he went up to the boy's dormitory.

Melissa looked back down at her book and continued to study, half of her mind focused on the words on the page, the other half on the werewolf upstairs.

After Lily and Ariel declared they were finished studying, they headed up to the girls' dormitory. Melissa, instead of going with them, followed James and Sirius up to the boys' dorm, keen on checking Remus. They walked in and James collapsed on his bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly.

"You didn't even study, James. How are you tired?" Melissa whispered, laughing.

"It's tiring watching _you_ people study," he retorted, smirking. Melissa shook her head laughing and walked over to Remus' bed. She slowly pulled back the curtains and saw him sleeping. A smile crept on her face.

"He's sleeping," she said, sighing. "Okay, goodnight guys."

"Goodnight, Lissy," James and Sirius said in unison.

In the morning Remus looked worse than he did the day prior. He felt even more tired and it was beginning to show. Dark bags underlined his dull amber eyes. During free period, Remus had to take a nap while everyone else went outside. James and Sirius came up with an excuse and told Ariel and Lily that Remus had a cold and that was the excuse as to why he was looking so sick.

That night everyone was all in the library doing homework. When the time came the boys said they were going to sleep and left the girls in the library. James subtly winked at Melissa as he and Sirius left, an impish grin on his face. Though, Melissa was so consumed in her work, she didn't even notice them leave.

"Poor Remus, he should really go to Madam Pomfrey," Ariel said, watching them leave. Melissa nodded her head, not paying the least bit of attention. When she finished Charms homework, Melissa pulled out her bag and dug through it, looking for something else to work on.

"Where is it?" she said, sticking her head in the bag.

"What are you looking for?" Ariel asked, the scratching of her quill stopping momentarily as she looked up at Melissa.

"Divination book," Melissa said, raising her head suddenly. "Oh, bugger! I left it outside! I'll be right back, let me get it quickly."

Melissa was walking through the halls with a quickened pace. She just wanted to get the book and get back inside. As soon as Melissa reached the large oak doors, she roughly pushed them open, a cold, crisp air hitting her face. She saw her book lying under the tree and ran to go retrieve it.

"There you are," said Melissa, slowing her pace as she reached the shadow of the tree. She bent down and picked up the book.

Out of nowhere Melissa heard a low growl. Her body froze and her fingers stilled around her Divination book. She didn't dare move a muscle, nor did she take the slightest breath. After she gathered up enough Gryffindor courage, she slowly turned around and was face to face with a werewolf. Melissa's head shot up, looking up to the sky, and saw the full moon shining in a proud light down onto Hogwarts grounds.

"How could I forget?" Melissa scolded herself.

Remus was inching closer towards her growling louder. His teeth were bared and for once Melissa admitted she was frightened. _It's just Remus, _she kept telling herself. All of a sudden he went up on his hind legs, flew forwards and pinned her against the tree. Melissa gasped at the hard impact and the pressure of his claws pushing into the flesh of her shoulders.

Remus brought up his paw and swiped at her face with a feral growl. She felt a stinging sensation and bit back tears. Melissa tried to squirm free, but it was no use, the werewolf was too strong. He threw his head back and howled. She winced, biting her lip and turning her face away from him.

From afar Melissa heard bounding hooves, hoping it was James. It was. A brilliant stag was running towards them. It hit Remus squarely on his sit with his antlers. Remus was pushed off Melissa with such force, he scratched her arm in attempt to catch his balance.

Melissa was fighting the urge to scream as James fought to keep Remus away from her. She caught James' eye and knew to run. The book slipped from her hands, and before she could comprehend what was happening, she was sprinting off towards the Forbidden Forest, as they were blocking her way back to the school. Melissa just kept running, tripping occasionally on a root or two.

The dark forest was merely a blur around her as she passed through, ducking from low tree branches, her breath coming out in short gasps. Melissa was running so fast she didn't realize where she was heading, and suddenly there was no floor beneath her feet. With a high-pitched scream she fell into a ditch. Suddenly the world around her closed into darkness as her head collided with the forest floor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the early morning, Remus had transformed back into his human self, and was badly scratched and bruised. James was beaten up pretty bad as well, seeing the fact he was fighting Remus off. Sirius wasn't as bad for he had missed the fight by a mere few seconds, running a few feet behind James.

Peter and Sirius had Remus' arms slung around their shoulders, holding him up and helping him walk without collapsing to his knees. James hadn't said a word all morning, not ready to voice what had happened the previous night. He knew it wouldn't help Remus. Eventually, James would have to tell him, just not at that moment.

The four walked around the Forbidden Forest, everyone knowing except Remus what they were looking for. James glanced behind trees and under bushes. After they couldn't find her after about a half an hour he began to worry.

"How do you know… it's is in here?" Sirius said, fearing to say 'she', though Remus was far too tired to have any idea what was going on around him.

"Because it ran in here," James said, scanning the forest. "It couldn't have gone to the school because we were over there."

James looked over and saw a ditch in the distance. He broke into a run, leaving the rest behind. He hesitantly peered into the ditch and saw Melissa. She was laying on her side, covered in dirt, scratches visible across her skin. James took a sharp intake of breath. He lowered himself into the trench and carried her out bridal style, her head lolled back slightly.

Once Sirius saw her, he mimicked James and his eyes widened. James was in the lead as they were walking back to the school.

Remus looked up as the school came into view. His head was pounding and he was aching everywhere. He saw a blurred James walking ahead of them, holding something. Remus just hung his head back down, not having enough strength to hold it up any longer.

Later that morning Remus awoke in the infirmary. He looked at the bed next to him. The curtains were pulled around it and he saw the silhouette of Madam Pomfrey bending over the patient. Remus raised an eyebrow, wondering who was in the infirmary with him. Madam Pomfrey exited the curtains and looked over at Remus.

"Good, you're awake," she said, handing him a plate of food. Remus stared down at it. "Well, eat it."

"Um, excuse me?" Remus said, stopping Madam Pomfrey before she walked into her office.

"Yes?" she said.

"Who…" Remus started but was cut off when the door opened and James and Sirius barged in

"Hey, Moony," said James, walking over in long strides and hiding Remus' vision of the bed next to him. He smiled nervously down at Remus. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Remus said, eyeing James with a confused look. While James was trying to preoccupy Remus, Sirius slipped behind James and looked at Melissa. She was peacefully sleeping, her scratches cleaned and bandaged and her broken leg in a cast. He felt someone kick the back of his leg. He abruptly turned around and saw James' back.

"I was just telling Moony about how messy our room was when we walked in this morning," James said through gritted teeth.

"Oh…yeah!" Sirius said, smiling.

"What's up with you two?" Remus asked suspiciously, frowning.

"Nothing," they said at the same time, causing James to bring his hand around and hit Sirius in the back of the head, but covered it up by putting his arm around his shoulder. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"We'll be going now," James said, dragging Sirius by his neck.

Remus' frown deepened. Something was up with them. Another thought was lurking in front of his mind, though. He looked back at the mysteriously occupied bed next to him. Who was that? Perhaps he was just nosy, and it was none of his business who was also in the hospital wing…though, somehow, he felt like it was.

Madam Pomfrey came out again and checked on the unknown patient. Remus heard her muttering something, and then another voice spoke. The voice was oddly familiar, though it was hoarse and sounded very strained. Remus then saw Madam Pomfrey nod and pull back the curtains.

"I need to give you something for that leg," Madam Pomfrey said. Remus saw the back of the patient's head as her gaze followed Madam Pomfrey. "Would you mind telling me how that happened?"

Remus saw the girl look down.

"I…I can't remember," she mumbled.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head disbelievingly. She found sometimes she preferred not to know with some of these students. "Well, at least you'll have company today," Madam Pomfrey said, still digging through the cabinet. The girl nodded her head slowly, still not looking up. Madam Pomfrey pulled out a potion and handed it to the girl. "Here, drink this."

The girl hesitantly took the goblet and drank it slowly. When she finished she practically threw it back to Madam Pomfrey, coughing and gagging loudly.

"Well, you don't expect it to taste good, broken bones aren't fun to fix," Madam Pomfrey said, sighing exasperatedly. She then went into her office. Remus was still watching the girl; she still had her head down and was shaking considerably.

"Um, are you alright?" Remus asked quietly. The girl nodded her head, not speaking. "Are you sure?"

The girl nodded her head again. Remus couldn't see her face, her head was hanging down and her hair was covering her face. The door squeaked and Remus looked over and saw James and Sirius again, standing in the doorway. James' head was almost touching the top of Sirius' for Sirius was bending down, both looking quite like they were in a spy movie.

James saw that Melissa was up, and wondered if Remus knew already.

Sirius, clearly assuming that Remus knew already walked over to Melissa. "How are you feeling?"

Remus looked oddly at Sirius. He didn't even know this girl and he was asking her how she was feeling. Leave it up to Sirius…

Melissa bit her lip and looked up with her eyes.

"Okay," she muttered quietly.

"Sirius," James said, rushing over. "Leave the poor girl alone."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. Then a sudden realization came over him. He mouthed an 'oh' and turned back to Remus.

"I was just being friendly," he said, smiling innocently. "She says she's okay."

"No," Melissa said, shaking her head. "He should know."

James bit his lip. "Me and Sirius are just gonna go now. We'll see you later, Moony." Sirius and James ran out of the infirmary, slamming the door behind them.

Melissa sucked in her lower lip, a tear falling out of her eye.

"What should I know?" Remus asked, starting to worry if he attacked this girl. The girl slowly raised her head and Remus' eyes widened and his mouth was open slightly. "Melissa?" Remus' voice came out slightly higher than usual.

"Yes, Remus," Melissa said, breathing out.

"What…what are you doing in here?" asked Remus, staring at the scratch marks across her arm and cheek. "I didn't…"

Melissa didn't answer as she looked down at her lap. "It's my fault. I was stupid. I completely forgot it was a full moon and I went outside to get my book," Melissa said, raising her head, feeling tears falling down her face. "It's not your fault at all, Remus."

Remus bit back angry tears and clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. "No. It's my fault. I shouldn't have let you stay with me." He turned his head and looked away, down at the floor. He glared at it as if it caused all his problems. "I'm sorry I put you in danger for so long…"

"No, Remus, it's not your fault!" Melissa said, slamming her hand down onto the bed. "It's mind! I shouldn't have been outside! I shouldn't have forgotten!"

Remus took a deep breath. He didn't want to yell, it certainly was not going to help. Plus there was a feeling deep down in the pit of his stomach. Remus could never yell at Melissa…even if he was furious with her…how could he possibly _yell_ at her?

"I knew I was endangering you," Remus whispered. "Maybe we should…"

"NO!" Melissa yelled, crying harder. "Remus, it's not your fault! It's mine! You did nothing wrong!"

"I attacked you, Melissa," Remus said, covering his eyes with his hand.

"And I'm fine now!" Melissa shouted.

Remus took another deep breath. "I still attacked you, Melissa. I hurt you, and that's the last thing I ever want to do."

"You couldn't control yourself! You had no idea what was going on!" screamed Melissa, letting the tears fall freely, not wiping them away. She wanted him to see he was hurting her. The problem was no longer that he hurt her physically. Remus was now hurting her emotionally.

"What if it happened again?" Remus asked, more so to himself.

"I wouldn't be near you again! I wouldn't make the same mistake twice!" Melissa said, slightly angered that he thought she was stupid enough to do so.

"You made a mistake by falling in love with me," Remus mumbled, shaking his head. He looked up at her. His heart broke over and over again seeing her so distressed because of him.

Melissa shook her head. "No! Remus you're wrong!"

"I think it would be better if we weren't together. You would be safer and…it's for the best. I don't want to—I never want to—hurt you, Melissa. I love you and if I ever…did something horrible I would never forgive myself," Remus said, looking down, not wanting to look at her because he knew he would take back every word he just said.

"If you love me you would stay!" Melissa cried, furiously wiping away tears.

"It's better this way," said Remus, staring at the palms of his hands.

"No it's not! It's not better this way!"

"I won't be endangering you anymore and you can just forget me. Go find a good young man who can give you everything you deserve," Remus said, fighting back tears. "I can't love someone; werewolves aren't supposed to be with people."

"How can you say that!?" They are normal people that have feelings when it's not a full moon!" Melissa argued, absolutely appalled he would think of himself as such.

"It's better if we aren't together," Remus said in a final voice, he was still looking down and he heard Melissa sob.

"Fine!" she sobbed. "You know what? I hate you! Okay? Are you happy now? I HATE YOU!"

Those words stung Remus, but he knew they were for the better. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Melissa looked away from Remus, crossing her arms, tears burning her eyes. This was all her fault. If it wasn't for her they would still be together and she wouldn't be in the infirmary with a broken leg. All she wanted to do at that moment was slap some sense into Remus.

The office door opened and Madam Pomfrey walked back in. "Would you like something to eat, Ms. Ross?" she asked.

Melissa looked up and forced a weak smile. "No, no thank you I'm fine," she said, waving it off. "Do you know when I will be able to leave?"

"When that leg is fixed," Madam Pomfrey said. Melissa frowned slightly and loosened her tightly crossed arms.

"Well, how long do you think that will be?" Melissa asked, running a hand through her hair to push her bangs out of her face.

"You might be able to leave tomorrow," said Madam Pomfrey, looking up from the bed she was making.

"Alright," Melissa said, tangling her hand in her mess of a bed head.

Madam Pomfrey sent Melissa a small smile and walked back into her office. They both sat in complete silence; Remus looked up everyone so often and glanced at her. She sat looking down, one arm folded across her stomach, the other in her hair, holding her bangs back.

Later that day, around lunch, James and Sirius came back to visit. Sirius opened the door and peeked inside. That is until James shoved him in. "Just go!" he shouted, shuffling his friend into the infirmary.

"How are you guys doing?" Sirius asked.

Melissa looked up at him. "Fine," she said, looking away. Sirius looked over at James who shrugged. Sirius then looked over at Remus.

"I'm okay," Remus muttered.

James inched over by Sirius. "Do you think they had a row?" he whispered.

Sirius glimpsed over at them; they were both avoiding each other's gazes completely. "Maybe," he whispered back. "Do you think he found out what happened?"

"Most likely," James said, sighing.

"Am I missing a lot in classes?" Melissa asked suddenly. She was looking up at them, her arms were wrapped around her drawn up leg and she sat slightly hunched in a defeated way. Tear streaks traced themselves down her flushed cheeks.

James turned and looked at her. "No." Melissa nodded. "Do you want us to stay?"

"You can," Melissa said, staring out the window, watching the rainfall.

"Do you want us to get Lily and Ariel?" Sirius offered. Melissa turned back to them. Her face, all except for her eyes, was expressionless. She shrugged.

Sirius wanted to know what happened. He was about to ask, but something in the back of his head that sounded oddly like James was telling him not to.

The next day, Melissa was allowed to leave after a lot of persuasion that she was absolutely fine. Remus, on the other hand, had to stay in the lonely infirmary.

He felt strangely empty, like a whole part of him was missing, and he did not like the feeling. Remus looked over at the bed next to him, the one Melissa had currently occupied a mere couple hours ago. Her body indent was still there and the wrinkles were in place on the blindingly white sheets. He sighed and stared down at his hands.

_Did I do something wrong? No…it was for the best. _Remus sighed. No one knew yet that they had split up. James and Sirius were smart enough to realize they had a fight, and no doubt told Ariel, Lily, and Peter, but all of them thought it extended no more than that.

Melissa was keeping to herself, acting like nothing was wrong and everything was perfectly fine. She knew if she told everyone they would be feeling sorry for her, and that was the last thing she wanted, pity. Melissa went on her daily basis as if she had skipped the period in her life when Remus was a large part of it.

The scratches were fading and her leg was fully healed. She barely limped anymore. Melissa was glad that her injuries were healing quickly; therefore she wouldn't have to go through curious stares and questions.

The next day Remus left the infirmary and was back in classes, healed for all except his broken heart.

That morning, the Marauders and the girls were walking the corridors to breakfast. Melissa, Ariel, and Lily were walking in front of the boys, holding a whispered conversation.

Remus watched Melissa's every move despite the sensible part of his brain shouting at him to cut it out. He quickly turned his attention down to the floor when she turned around and spoke to James.

"We have that Transfiguration test today, right?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah," said James, sighing. She laughed, turning back around. Once she had, James and Sirius both simultaneously turned and looked at Remus.

"Are you guys still having in a row?" Sirius asked nosily.

Remus looked down at his feet. "I guess you can call it that," he muttered, not wanting to talk about it. His heart was beating a million miles a minute in his chest. He was surprised James and Sirius didn't hear it. Melissa seemed perfectly fine without him, and surprised him how much it hurt.

"Well, you guy's will make up soon. Knowing you two, nothing can keep you apart for _that _long," James said, trying to make light of the conversation. When Remus remained silent, James' eyes widened. "You didn't…" He stopped dead in his tracks, causing Sirius to stop too.

Sirius looked from James to Remus and suddenly caught on. His mouth dropped open. "Moony, why did you do that?"

Remus continued walking, trying to ignore them, though he felt their burning stares at his back. He sighed and stopped.

"Remus, she made you happy. Why throw all that away for one night?" Sirius asked quietly.

Remus looked at his two best friends. "I hurt her, Sirius."

"You can't control yourself. And you saw with your own eyes, she is fine now," James pointed out.

"It's better this way," said Remus, slowly turning away from them. He took a deep breath and began walking down the hallway again. James and Sirius stared after Remus as he walked down the hall alone.

"He's being stupid," James mumbled, turning away from Remus' retreating form and looking at Sirius.

Sirius nodded. "Come on, Prongs." He sighed, nodding his head forward. The two followed after Remus to meet everyone else in the Great Hall.

As they reached the Gryffindor table, they saw Remus with his head in his hands, Lily trying to talk to him.

"Leave him alone. He's not talking to anyone," Sirius said, sitting down. Lily glanced worriedly at Remus once more before she turned and joined Melissa and Ariel's conversation.

James took a glimpse over at Melissa, seeing that she was looking at Remus. She had a concerned expression on her face. James shook his head at how ridiculous they both were being, mostly Remus, though.

**A/N- Sorry that it's sad. Read and Review!**


	27. Too Late to Say Sorry

Too Late to Say Sorry

That night Melissa was sitting in the common room. She was staring at the fire in a spaced out state. She was running her finger along the armchair, just watching the fire move. She felt the familiar heat on her face and just sat there absorbing it all in. She blinked back tears as she remembered the fight they had. Finally she couldn't contain herself any longer, she cried.

Melissa curled herself up in a ball and cried, not taking her eyes off the now blurred fire.

It had been a week since they had broken up. Remus was still in his depressed state and Melissa was still faking that she was fine. Both of them would look at each other when the other one wasn't, and James and Sirius noticed this. Soon Ariel and Lily found out but didn't bring it up. Everyone was mad at Remus and the only person talking to him was Peter, who wasn't around that much.

"Did I do something wrong?" Remus asked, staring at the ceiling of the boy's dormitory. Peter shrugged.

"Well, it was both wrong and right I guess," Peter said.

"I feel so empty," Remus said, knowing fully well that Peter was just listening and nodding his head, not really understanding. "At least she's safe now."

Peter smiled weakly. It was true, he didn't know what to say to make Remus feel better; all he could do was sit and listen.

"I must've done something wrong because no one except you is talking to me," Remus said, folding his hands. Peter opened his mouth then immediately closed it. Remus looked up. "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing," Peter said quickly.

"No, really, what were you going to say?" Remus asked, sitting up.

"I…I think you should go talk to her," Peter said squeakily. "I know you are trying to make her safe, but I suppose she thinks that she was safe before also. I know I'm not very good with this kind of stuff, but everyone knows you both still…you know…love each other."

Remus raised his eyebrows at Peter's words. "She seems perfectly fine without me, Wormtail. Didn't you see?"

"I heard James and Sirius talking the other day. They said they saw her crying last week in the common room," Peter said. "They also said they think she's faking it, and she's really upset."

Remus stared at Peter. Did he make a terrible mistake? He tried to keep telling himself he made the right decision by staying away from her, but he also realized by being apart from her that she made his life worth it. Yes living a life as a werewolf was hard but the moments with her made it better. He also realized he would never get anywhere in life without her there to help him. The most important thing he realized was that he truly loved her, and he made a stupid decision.

"Thanks for all your help, Wormtail," Remus said, suddenly jumped up from his bed and ran out of the room

"You're…welcome?" Peter said, baffled. Remus ran down the stairs, skipping steps every so often. When he reached the common room he met very sullen looks from James, Sirius, Lily, and Ariel. Lily and Ariel were crying and James and Sirius looked sad and about to cry.

"Where is she?" Remus asked. Sirius looked up, his gray eyes solemn.

"Remus, Dumbledore found her a way back. She's going home," Sirius said.

"No," Remus breathed out, shaking his head. He finally regained his voice. "Where is she?"

"Remus, you are probably too late," James said.

"WHERE…IS…SHE?" Remus said through gritted teeth, clenching his fists. He was growing very impatient.

"The Room of Requirement," Sirius said, watching Remus bolt out of the room, knocking a few chairs down on the way.

He was running through the halls as fast as his legs would take him. After a couple corridors his legs started to burn and he was loosing his breath but he didn't stop. He would have to see her at least one last time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa stood in the middle of the room gazing at the key to her getting back. Dumbledore had made her a special portkey to send her back to the future. She was crying, she wasn't ready to go back, she didn't think she would ever be ready. She would miss them all too much. She bit her bottom lip as Dumbledore stared at her and watched her cry.

"You have to go back Miss. Ross," Dumbledore said calmly. "It's either now or later, but I think that if you wait it will be harder."

Melissa nodded her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus was loosing traction on the floor as he ran, almost at his destination.

"Please don't be too late," he told himself, sharply turning the corner and seeing the door. He forced himself to go faster if it was possible. When he reached the door he burst in without knocking.

"No! Wait!" Remus yelled, but he was too late. Melissa had her hand on the portkey.

**A/N- Sorry it's short and that it's an evil cliffhanger. Read and Review! **


	28. Bad Luck and Awakenings

Bad Luck and Awakenings

"_No! Wait!" Remus yelled, but he was too late. Melissa had her hand on the portkey._

Remus started to shake violently.

Melissa felt a tug in her stomach and closed her eyes. Then all of a sudden a force sent her flying backwards and she hit the wall.

Remus watched as the portkey sent her flying backwards as it backfired.

"NO!" Remus yelled, running towards her. He knelt down next to her. Dumbledore ran over also and knelt beside Remus.

Remus held her in his arms as she lay unconsciously in his lap.

Dumbledore sighed. "It was supposed send her back to the future."

Remus bit his lower lip and he felt tears falling down his face.

"We have to take her to the infirmary," Dumbledore said, rising shakily. Remus nodded and lifted her up bridal style. She lay limply in his arms, her head hung down.

Remus was walking with a quickened pace through the halls trying to get her there as quickly as possible. When they reached the infirmary Madam Pomfrey ushered them in and Remus placed Melissa on an empty bed. Madam Pomfrey was bustling around trying to find things to help her.

Remus sat next to her bed, moving back in forth on his chair. His eyes never left her face and he regretted ever letting her out of his sight.

James, Sirius, Peter, Ariel, and Lily were informed and they all rushed to the infirmary.

"Is she alright?" Lily asked, running towards Melissa's bedside with everyone close behind her.

"The Portkey went wrong," Remus said, not taking his eyes off of Melissa. He just wanted to rewind everything; maybe he could've prevented this.

That night they all stayed there with her, hoping she would wake up. Remus didn't sleep in fear that she would wake up and he would be sleeping.

In the morning Remus sat with his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes so he wouldn't fall asleep. He looked back up at her and she was still lying there. He ran his hand softly down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry," he said, leaning his forehead on her arm. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around and saw Sirius.

"She'll be okay," he said reassuringly, putting on the best smile he could, though it was very weak. "Look on the bright side, she's still here."

"It's all my fault," Remus said.

"If you stayed with her it wouldn't have prevented this. If anything it would've made it harder on you two," Sirius said. Remus sighed and looked back at her. He took her cold hand in his.

"It's hard not to say it's my fault," Remus said. Sirius smiled.

"Listen, mate, I'm going to get something to eat," Sirius said, as his stomach grumbled rather loudly.

"Alright," Remus said, watching Sirius leave the infirmary, his stomach still growling loudly. Remus couldn't help but smile. He looked back at Melissa. "I'm so sorry. When you wake up I don't think I'll be able to say it enough…"

Melissa moved slightly. Remus waited, as if expecting her to her wake up or say something, but nothing happened. He sighed.

"I hope you'll be okay. I know you will be, but I can't help but worry about you," Remus said, chuckling slightly, remembering when she told him he worried too much.

"Dad," Melissa mumbled. Remus jumped at her voice.

"Yeah, I know you think I'm too overprotective, but I can't help it! I worry about you because I..." Remus paused as Melissa turned over. She was still unconscious. "love you..." he continued sullenly, staring at her wistfully.

He sighed and ran his thumb softly across her hand in repeating patterns. He turned as he heard a loud yawn and saw James stretching.

"Morning," James said, smiling. Remus managed a weak smile.

"Morning," he said, trying to act fine, though James could see right through it.

"Come on Moony, lighten up. She'll be okay," James said. He chuckled slightly. "You're exactly like she was when you were in here…"

Remus smiled weakly again. "I just want her to be alright."

"She will be," James said reassuringly. "She always is whenever something happens, and you know that if she saw you like this she would get mad at you."

Remus chuckled despite himself. "Yes, she would."

He looked back at her. She had changed positions again and now had her back facing him.

"I can't stop thinking though…" Remus said. "What would've happened if the portkey worked?"

"Don't think about that," James said, shaking his head, not wanting to think about it himself. "She's still here; don't think about what would've happened."

"I know, but…but what if it did? I don't know what I would do if she wasn't here," Remus said, looking down at his hands. "To tell you the truth I don't know what I will do when she leaves."

James smiled at his friend. "We'll be here for you."

"Thanks," Remus said, smiling slightly. He looked back up at Melissa. "She'll probably be mad at me when she wakes up."

"No she won't," James said. "Yes she was mad at you before, but I am sure she forgives you now. You were doing it because you cared about her, even though everyone thought it was a stupid decision. Deep down it was caring."

James laughed. Remus couldn't help but smile. There was a low grumble and Remus turned back to James.

"Go eat, Sirius is there already," Remus said, smiling.

"I figured," James said, standing up and rubbing his stomach. It gurgled loudly. "Quiet down!"

Lily and Ariel shifted slightly in their chairs but didn't wake up. James waved and left the infirmary.

Remus sighed and looked back at Melissa. She had moved back to the position where she was facing him. Her hand was lying limply off the bed and she was rising and falling with each breath she took.

Remus took her hand in his and brought it up to his face. He leaned it on his cheek and sighed again, feeling her soft touch. Why was this so hard?

Melissa smiled slightly in her sleep; Remus saw this and smiled also.

That night Remus sent them all back to the dormitories. He said he would stay with her because they all looked like they were uncomfortable sleeping in the chairs again. They were a little reluctant but Remus assured them he would be fine.

He tried to keep himself awake but soon sleep took over and he had fallen asleep with his head on her bed, lying by her stomach.

Melissa suddenly felt herself wake up. She opened her eyes slowly and was squinting at the light, though it was dim. She remembered everything that happened, she remembered Remus running in, and she remembered the portkey sending her back to the wall. Was she in the future? She looked down and saw she was in the infirmary.

"Guess not," she said rather hoarsely, smiling. She looked down at her side and saw Remus. She smiled and touched her hand lightly to his face. He moved slightly and she ran her finger down his nose, giggling as he made weird noises.

Remus felt someone touching his face, he moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, determined not to open them. Finally he felt someone running their finger down his nose; he opened his eyes and saw Melissa's face.

"How're you doing dad?" she asked sweetly, completely forgetting she was angry with him two days prior.

His eyes widened, and a large smile was on his face. Then suddenly he frowned.

"You're not really awake," he said. It was Melissa's turn to frown.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know you're still sleeping," Remus said, shaking his head. "You did this to me yesterday, and I believed you were awake."

"But Remus, I am awake," Melissa said, becoming slightly desperate. Why wouldn't he believe her?

Remus shook his head again. "You're asleep."

"If I was asleep my eyes would be closed," Melissa said, rolling her eyes. She smirked. "If I was asleep…how could I do this?"

She leaned over and kissed him. Remus' eyes were open out of shock and when she pulled back he was staring at her, his mouth open slightly.

"Me-Melissa?" he managed to ask.

"I told you I was awake," she said, laughing.

"Why…why aren't you yelling at me?" Remus asked, tilting his head a little.

"Because I know you did it because you were trying to protect me, I also realized having a fight with you is stupid because I could leave any day, and the other day was a good example," Melissa said, leaning her head back against the pillow and wincing.

"Careful," Remus said, leaning in closer to make sure she was all right.

"I'm fine," Melissa said, smiling. "What I would like to know is what made you change your mind?"

Remus felt his cheeks burning slightly. "I…well…"

Melissa smiled. "You can tell me."

"I…I realized that life wouldn't be worth it without you in it, and even though I'm a werewolf, you make things worth while," he said nervously. He started to laugh. "I sound stupid."

"No, you sound sweet," she said, taking his hand in hers.

"I still feel like you should be mad with me," he said, looking down. Melissa brought her finger under his chin and faced him towards her. Remus missed seeing those blue eyes, he smiled.

"I can't stay mad at you long anyway," she said, dropping her finger. "You only did that because you worry about me, and I know you do that because you love me."

Remus looked at her. "You heard me say that?"

"No," Melissa said, smirking. "I just know."

He laughed. He then became serious and looked at her. He took her hand.

"I've been so stupid this past week," he said, smiling apologetically.

"Yeah, we all realized that," Melissa said, running her fingers through his hair and pushing the hair out of his face. Remus smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her, careful not to hurt her.

Melissa pulled back smiling. "It's okay I'm not going to shatter into millions of pieces. I just have a headache."

Remus let his fingers brush against her cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Melissa said, leaning her forehead against his. "I must be bad luck. I mean; we've been in here more times than I can count."

"I suppose you're right, but I'd rather go through all of this than not have you," Remus said. Melissa smiled.

"You know, they probably wanted to see me when I woke up," Melissa said, smirking. Remus frowned slightly.

"What about just a half an hour more?" he asked. Melissa shook her head, laughing.

"Why don't you get them, I'll be fine by myself for five minutes," Melissa said, smiling. Remus seemed hesitant but finally she persuaded him and he left.

Melissa sighed and leaned back on the pillow, wincing when her head touched.

"Ow," she hissed, sitting up abruptly as if burned and rubbing the back of her head. "I have to remember not to do that."

She continued rubbing the back of her head until the throbbing ceased to a headache again. "I hope that goes away soon…"

Soon enough they all came in, bustling in the doorway and leaving Remus outside while they were all squeezing themselves to try and get in first.

"Move Sirius!" Ariel yelled, nudging him with her shoulder. "Ladies first if you remember correctly."

She and Lily finally got into the room with James and Sirius at their heels, with Remus following behind.

"How are you feeling?" Ariel asked, grabbing a chair and moving it closely to Melissa's bed, Lily doing the same. Remus walked over to them all and was about to grab a chair but Melissa patted the spot next to her. He looked at her and she smiled, he carefully sat next to her and leaned his head back against the pillow. Melissa leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Better," Melissa said, smiling. "My head just hurts."

"I'm sure," James said, joining the girls by the bed. "When did Pomfrey say you could leave?"

"She didn't, I'm not sure if she knows I'm awake," Melissa said, frowning slightly. James and Sirius looked over at Remus and smiled.

"I wager you two are alright again?" Sirius said, smirking. Melissa nodded her head smiling, and Remus just smiled.

"Well it's about time," Ariel said, rolling her eyes. Everyone laughed.

A door opened and they heard hurrying feet.

"Good to see you awake," Madam Pomfrey said. Melissa smiled. Madam Pomfrey frowned at all the people in the infirmary but decided against telling them to leave. "I need to get you something for your head."

Melissa grimaced, but nodded her head. "Alright."

Madam Pomfrey smiled weakly and walked over to the medicine cabinet and started rummaging through it.

"What's wrong with your head?" she asked, running her finger along the potions.

"I have a headache and it hurts when I lay back," Melissa said, patiently waiting as Madam Pomfrey grabbed a vile and poured it in a goblet.

Melissa frowned as the goblet was held out to her.

"Now be a big girl Lissy," Sirius said, smirking. "Drink your medicine."

Melissa glared at him and he wasn't sure whether it was playful or not. She reluctantly took the goblet and peeked in before drinking it.

"Is it supposed to be that color?" Melissa asked, wrinkling her nose at the smell.

"Yes," Madam Pomfrey said, sighing. Melissa poured the potion in her mouth, trying her hardest not to spit it back out.

"Swallow," Madam Pomfrey said sternly. Melissa swallowed it and began spitting and coughing. Madam Pomfrey took the goblet back muttering something and went back into her office.

"That was disgusting," Melissa said.

"What did it taste like?" Sirius asked.

"An unknown slimy thing," Melissa said, wrinkling her nose again. Remus smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"That helps," Sirius said, smirking. "An unknown slimy thing."

Melissa smiled. "Shut up, Sirius."

"I guess I will since you said it so politely," he said, still smirking. Everyone laughed.

Melissa yawned and snuggled closer to Remus.

"Tired?" he asked, looking down at her. She nodded her head. He leaned his head on her head.

Ariel smiled knowingly. "I'm going to go back to the common room, Melissa looks tired. See you tomorrow, feel better."

Ariel looked at Sirius and he raised an eyebrow.

"She's tired Sirius, come on!" she said, motioning him towards the door. Lily smiled at Melissa and got up, James following her.

"Feel better," Sirius said as Ariel dragged him out of the room. "Why is Remus still in there?"

They heard him from the hallway. Melissa laughed.

"Because Sirius, just come on!" Ariel said again, sounding impatient. Soon the voices ceased and the room was quiet, except on occasion Melissa yawned.

"You should go to sleep, I won't leave," Remus said softly. Melissa nodded her head slowly. Within minutes Remus heard her even breathing and knew she was asleep. He smiled to himself.

A/N- Sorry, it took me longer than I suspected for an update. Thanks all the people who are reading this story, hope you like it so far. Read and Review


	29. Gossiping Marauders with Stomachaches

Gossiping Marauders with Stomachaches

Melissa woke up in the morning, feeling something next to her. She looked up and saw Remus. She smiled.

Remus moved in his sleep causing him to fall off the bed.

"OW!" he yelled. Melissa was trying to suppress her laughs as she crawled across the bed and looked down at him.

"You okay?" she asked, biting her lip to stop laughing. He nodded his head.

"Yeah," he said. "Ow, that really hurt."

"You know, you didn't need to stay in here last night," Melissa said, smiling.

"I wanted to," he said, looking up at her.

"Um, Remus…are you just going to sit down there or…?" Melissa said, giggling.

"Oh…yeah," Remus said, chuckling. He pulled himself up and laid back down on the bed. He yawned and laid back on the pillow.

"I don't think I can leave today…" Melissa said, frowning. Remus maneuvered himself so he was facing her.

"That's okay, I'll stay with you," he said. "It's Sunday, we don't have classes."

Melissa smiled and kissed his cheek. "You don't have to."

"No, I want to. I am not leaving you ever again," Remus said, sounding slightly depressed.

Melissa smiled weakly. "You would just be leaving me in the infirmary, not completely leaving me."

Melissa had a strong feeling that Remus thought that she was just going to disappear any moment after what had happened.

"Remus, I am not going anywhere…at least not yet," Melissa said softly, putting her hand over his. "And I promise I will tell you this time…last…last time I thought you didn't care."

Remus looked slightly taken aback. "Why did you think that?"

"Because I was being stupid," Melissa said. Remus held out his hand and caressed her face gently. Melissa bit her lip, feeling her eyes get watery.

"I was so afraid…" Remus said quietly, "that I was going to loose you."

Melissa closed her eyes and sighed, leaning into his touch.

"I just want to stay here," she said. "I don't want to go back."

"Well just remember it's not goodbye forever," Remus said, smiling weakly. "Only for a little bit."

Melissa opened her eyes and stared at him. "Why does this have to be so hard?"

"I think it's because we are both making it hard," Remus said, his tone still soft. "I admit it is hard though, knowing you are going to be leaving me and I don't know when."

"Why don't we just not think about it," Melissa said thoughtfully. "We'll think about it when we need to."   
Remus nodded his head. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

Within the next couple of days Melissa was let out of the infirmary. She had fully recovered and Dumbledore had apologized, though Melissa strongly thought he shouldn't have.

It was Thanksgiving and everyone was down in the Great Hall, talking, laughing, and eating.

James and Sirius were piling their plates with big smiles on their faces.

"This is my favorite holiday!" James said, grabbing the plate filled with turkey out of Remus' hands.

"I thought you liked Christmas," Melissa said, laughing. James paused, and furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"Well that is my favorite holiday, but so is this," James said. "They are both my favorite."

"Okay," Melissa said. They all watched as Sirius and James quickly downed their first plates and grabbed their seconds while the rest were just starting.

"Slow down! You don't want a stomach ache," Ariel said, watching in disgust as Sirius started talking with his mouth full.

"I nuber red stumak aze!" he said, swallowing.

"What?" everyone asked in unison. Sirius rolled his eyes as if he thought it was obvious to understand what he had said.

"I said I never get stomach aches," he said.

"Oh," they all said, returning back to their plates.

"Me and James here have stomachs of steel!" Sirius said, smirking.

At the end of dinner they all sat lazily in the common room. James and Sirius were lying on the couch, groaning about the horrible stomachaches they had.

"I thought you had a stomach of steel," Ariel said, smirking. Sirius moaned and put his hand on his stomach.

Remus was sitting in the armchair by the couch, shaking his head at his fellow Marauders. Melissa was sitting on the floor by his feet, laughing at them.

"You two should go to Madam Pomfrey," Lily said, putting her hands on her hips and looking at James. James mumbled something no one could understand and he flipped over on his stomach and buried his head in the pillow.

Melissa smiled. "See you guys should eat like Remus."

James lifted his head. "Melissa, have you ever seen him eat chocolate frogs?"

"Well, no," Melissa said. Remus glared at James.

"Well its true Moony, you gobble it down in two seconds!" James said. He suddenly turned pale and grimaced. "I cannot think of food."

Melissa smiled. "Is Thanksgiving still one of your favorite holidays?"

"NO!" James and Sirius yelled at the same time, causing everyone to laugh. Remus was shaking his head while laughing.

"They do this every year," he said. "They say it's their favorite holiday, they eat, get sick, and then they say it's not, and when it comes around the next year they say it's their favorite again."

Everyone laughed again except for Sirius and James who scowled.

"But…but the food is so good!" Sirius said, motioning with his hands.

"That doesn't mean you need to eat half of the food on the table, Sirius," Ariel said, smiling. "It's amazing how the both of you aren't fat with the amount of food you consume."

Sirius snorted with sarcastic laughter. "Very funny."

"I think it is," Ariel said, plopping down on the couch next to him. Sirius grimaced at the sudden movement. "Sorry."

Melissa yawned and leaned her head against Remus' leg. He looked down and smiled at her.

"Come up here," he said. She smiled to herself and curled up in his lap, leaning her head on his chest. He leaned his head on top of hers and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked, looking up at him.

"Nothing," he said, smiling and brushing a piece of hair out of her face. She smiled and leaned her head back on his chest.

That night James and Sirius had to drag themselves up the stairs, still complaining about their stomachs.

The girls went up to their dorm, and the boys went to theirs.

"I'm taking a shower," Sirius grumbled, grabbing his pajamas off his unmade bed and clambered into the bathroom.

James collapsed back on his bed.

"I am never eating again," James said.

"Sure you won't Prongs," Remus said, smiling. James seemed to think Remus was being serious so he just dropped the matter.

James laid a hand on his stomach absentmindedly and stared up at the ceiling.

"Something on your mind?" Remus asked, pulling out his pajamas from his trunk and looking at James. James raised his head to look at Remus.

"Well I've been thinking…" James started.

"About?" Remus said.

"Life after Hogwarts, you know, stuff like that," James said. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Do you mean life in general or life with a certain red headed girl by the name of Lily?" Remus asked, smiling.

"You're too smart Moony," James said, smirking. "But I was thinking about life with Lily. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and I was just thinking about what it might be like. Have you thought about it?"

"Well I think everyone has Prongs," Remus said. "But yes, I have thought. It's different with me though. She has to leave, and I don't know when I'll see her again. Who knows I might see her when I'm eighty."

James caught the sad look on Remus' face. "No you won't. You'll see her when you're still young."

Remus smiled weakly. "I'm going to be a lot older than her, you know that right?"

"Nah, I'm sure it's not that much," James said, waving his hand dismissively. He paused for a moment. "Do you think Sirius has thought about it?"

"Maybe," Remus said. "I mean Ariel is the first girl that he has finally settled down with."

"You have a point," James said. Just then Sirius came out of the bathroom, shaking his hair.

"Whatcha talking about?" he asked.

"Life after Hogwarts," James said simply, shrugging his shoulders. Sirius smiled knowingly.

"Oh, like with the girls?" he asked. Remus and James nodded their heads. "I've thought about that."

"You have?" James asked, rising his head. Sirius nodded his head.

"Shocker right?" he asked, chuckling. "I never thought I'd be thinking of marriage and stuff."

"We never thought so either," James said. Remus smiled and sat on his bed.

"Well believe it or not I have," Sirius said, sighing, a dreamy look on his face. James smiled.

"So has the notorious Sirius Black finally settled down?" James asked, laughing. Sirius smirked and threw a pillow at James.

"Well what does settling down feel like?" Sirius asked, smiling. Remus and James looked at each other.

"Well you don't want to be with anybody else," Remus started, smiling. Sirius nodded his head.

"You tend to think about them a lot," James added. Sirius nodded again. Remus and James started listing more things, Sirius nodding his head with each one.

"And most importantly you love them and no matter what they do you always will," Remus and James said in unison. Sirius smiled.

"I guess I am a settled man than," he said, slapping his knee. James and Remus laughed. "I seriously never thought I would truly love someone though."

"Okay, you know I think it's best if we stop now. We sound like a bunch of gossiping girls!" James said. The rest of the boys nodded in agreement.

"So when's the next Quidditch game Prongs?" Sirius asked. Remus couldn't help but chuckle at the sudden change in conversation. He sat and read his book while James and Sirius talked about Quidditch.

That conversation had made him think about what would happen after Hogwarts. Would Melissa still be there? Remus stared at the words on the page, not really reading anymore, he was more lost in thought. _Will she be here long enough to even ask her? Won't I be too old for her? _

A/N- I'm almost positive that they don't have Thanksgiving in England, but let's just pretend that they do for this one chapter. Other than the ending I found this chapter kind of pointless, but that's okay. Read and Review!


	30. Both Good and Bad

Both Good and Bad

Remus was in a dark room with a dim light in the far corner. He raised an eyebrow and looked carefully. The light was getting larger slowly as he stepped closer. It looked like a star of some sort, glistening in the end of the room. All of a sudden the light consumed the room, causing Remus to shield his eyes from the bright light. When the light dimmed again Melissa was standing in front of the light.

"Melissa? What are you doing in here?" Remus asked, walking forward towards her. She was standing their smiling at him. She had the light surrounding, causing her to glow unrealistically.

Remus tried to touch her hand but his hand just went through hers. His eyes widened and he looked back up at her.

"She's not there," a voice said. Remus turned and saw Severus Snape.

"What do you mean she's not there?" Remus asked, worry evident in his voice. Snape folded his hands in the back of him and started pacing.

"She's on her way back to the future Lupin," Snape said.

"What? No," Remus said, shaking his head.

"Believe it or not she is," Snape said, looking at her.

"She didn't tell me…" Remus said, frowning. Snape laughed coldheartedly.

"You think she would tell you!?" he said, throwing his greasy head back and laughing. Remus looked at him with utter confusion.

"Well yes," Remus said.

"She never loved you. She just had pity for you because you're a monster," Snape said icily. Remus clenched his fists. He knew for a fact that Melissa did not go out with him because she pitied him. "I bet you if she didn't hang out with your wild bunch she would've been in Slytherin, where she belongs."

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked cautiously. Did Snape know about her parents?

"You can tell she has Slytherin blood in her," Snape said, stopping his pacing. "Just the way she reacts to things. For someone so smart I would've thought you'd have seen that."

"She acts nothing like a Slytherin does, far from it. You only saw her when she was mad at you," Remus said, glaring at Snape.

Melissa was still standing there throughout the whole conversation. She was still smiling weakly and was looking at Remus.

"She's going to go back home and forget all about her time here, I can guarantee," Snape said, his thin lips curling into an evil smirk.

"I'm sure she won't forget anything but you," Remus said, passing a glance at Melissa.

The room suddenly filled with light again and Remus and Snape covered their eyes. When Remus removed his hand Melissa was gone and the light was back to a small ball.

"No!" Remus said, running to the spot where she just stood.

"It didn't matter that she was there, she couldn't even talk to you," Snape said. Remus felt his eyes water but he didn't want to let even a tear down in front of Snape. "That was goodbye forever Lupin, you'll never see her again."

"Yes I will, we promised each other," Remus said, keeping his eyes fixed on the wall, his back to Snape.

"Promises mean nothing," Snape said, his eyes dancing with enjoyment for torturing Remus.

Remus turned around abruptly and was facing Snape again.

Melissa was sitting on Remus' bed. The Marauders had called her into their dorm because Remus was thrashing and crying things out in his sleep.

"Remus, Remus wake up," Melissa said softly, nudging his shoulder.

"No promises do mean something!" Remus yelled. James, Sirius, and Peter were standing behind Melissa, watching.

Remus seemed thoroughly angry, upset, frightened, and worried at the same time. He was sweating and he wouldn't stop kicking and thrashing his arms and legs.

"Remus, wake up," Melissa said again, slight desperation in her voice. She was getting worried.

Remus suddenly opened his eyes and he was breathing fast and hard. He had stopped thrashing about and was staring at everyone around him. "Where is she? Where is Melissa?" he asked immediately.

"Remus I'm right here," Melissa said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her. Melissa saw the worry in his eyes. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he came into realization that she was still there.

Remus leaned his head on her head and just held her. He had thought he lost her…the dream was so realistic.

"You alright Moony?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded his head. His eyes were closed and his breaths were becoming normal again, Melissa still in his arms.

She looked worriedly up at Remus.

"What happened?" she asked. Remus opened his eyes and looked down at her. Her face was slightly pale and she looked worried.

"I had a dream that you left," he said, not wanting to go into detail about what Snape had said, but that's what was really bothering him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"COME ON!" Melissa yelled as the Slytherin beater sped past her. The first Quidditch game was that day. Unlucky for the team it was raining and the wind was strong. Every house stood with their cloaks on, covering their heads.

Ariel, Lily, Melissa, and Remus were all watching on their toes as the Quaffle went back and forth between each team.

"Oh get it James!" Lily said.

James was passed the Quaffle and he caught it and with one swift motion threw it into the goal.

Gryffindor house shouted in victory, though the noise wasn't loud enough to match the wind.

"Arg! Sirius pay attention!" Ariel yelled, pointing a finger to the Bludger about to fly into him, not quite sure if he saw it or not. At the last moment Sirius turned and whacked it away with his bat, sending it flying towards a Slytherin Chaser.

They all leaned forward to see what was going to happen. The Chaser didn't see the Bludger coming, and the team's Beater wasn't fast enough to block it and it hit him in the arm.

Melissa had never seen Quidditch before. It was quite exhilarating to watch instead of playing it. James and Sirius were doing well as was the whole Gryffindor team.

"The Slytherins aren't playing fairly," Melissa said to Remus as she saw the Slytherin Beater elbow a Gryffindor Chaser out of the way.

"They never do," Remus said, glancing over at the goal.

"Oh look! James has the Quaffle!" Melissa said, bouncing slightly. James was going incredibly fast from one side of the field to the other despite the wind and the rain pounding on his face.

"GO JAMES!" Ariel yelled. Peter was being the speaker though no one except the professors were actually paying attention to him at the moment.

"Where is the Snitch?" Melissa asked no one particular, looking around for the flying golden ball.

It was very hard to see through the pouring rain. It was coming down in sheets, making it hard for anyone to see anything, not just the players. The wind was blowing the rain in all directions.

Melissa squinted as a gust of wind came, blowing rain in her face. She glanced at the scoreboard; Gryffindor was in the lead but not by much.

Remus was looking around, and he saw a fluttering gold ball. He squinted his eyes to make sure it was the Snitch, it was. He looked up quickly at the Seeker, they didn't see it.

"Look there's the Snitch!" Remus said, pointing at it, though not wanting to make it look too obvious because the Slytherin Seeker was looming not too far away.

Melissa followed Remus' finger and saw the Snitch. She too looked up at the Seeker.

"He doesn't see it," she said. She nudged Ariel.

"What?" Ariel asked.

"The Seeker doesn't see the Snitch," Melissa said attentively. Ariel looked up at the Seeker.

"Where _is_ the Snitch?" she asked. Melissa pointed discreetly at the Snitch. "Oh."

"Why doesn't the Seeker see the Snitch!?" Lily said, trying to watch the Seeker and James at the same time.

Melissa looked back down at the Snitch, or where it was supposed to be.

"It's not there anymore!" Melissa hissed, looking around. "Remus you find it. You found it last time."

Remus looked up and down and wherever the Snitch could be. "I can't find it."

Then Melissa looked over at the Slytherin Seeker. "Oh no! He sees the Snitch!"

Ariel, Lily, and Remus were all now looking at the Slytherin Seeker who was currently diving down to catch the Snitch.

"Miss it, miss it," Ariel said, watching him swoop down. He missed it by an inch as the Snitch flew up when he was almost about to catch it.

The Gryffindor house erupted in cheers.

"Oh good! Our Seeker sees it!" Lily said. Everyone's eyes were now on the Gryffindor Seeker. He was chasing it, gradually getting faster.

"Almost!" Ariel said. Gryffindor house exploded with cheers and victory shouts. The Seeker had caught the Snitch, ending the game causing Gryffindor to win.

"YES!" Ariel said, smiling and clapping her hands. Melissa was laughing and clapping her hands. When they were let out of the stands they ran out onto the field to Sirius and James.

"You won!" Ariel said, running into Sirius' arms who started to spin her around. Lily ran up to James and kissed him.

"Good job!" she said.

"Yeah, you both did great," Melissa said, smiling.

"Thanks," James said, beaming brightly. "Let's go inside, I can't see through my glasses anymore."

Everyone laughed and they ran inside.

When they reached the common room people were celebrating the winning. People came up to James and were talking to him about the big game, after all he was the captain.

Sirius shook his hair and drips of water sprayed around. Melissa blocked her eyes with her hand and was laughing.

"Just like a dog," she said to herself, smiling.

"Who are you going against next time?" Lily asked, sitting on the couch and running her fingers through her wet hair.

"I think Ravenclaw," Sirius said. Lily nodded in acknowledgement. Once people cleared out of James' way and left him alone he soon joined them on the couch.

"Oh yeah, Sirius, I wanted to compliment you on that save. That was bloody brilliant!" James said, smiling. "I taught you well."

"Excuse me? I think _I_ was the one who taught myself," Sirius said. James smirked.

"I was just kidding," he said. Everyone laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first week of December had come, also the first snow. It spread across the grounds of Hogwarts like a large white blanket. The Black lake was now covered with a sheet of ice and the sky was usually gray as winter was drawing nearer.

James was the first to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses. He sat himself up and yawned. James smiled dreamily as he stared out the window.

"Hmm, it snowed last night," he said. Suddenly the laziness drifted away and he jumped up. "IT SNOWED LAST NIGHT!"

He ran over to the window and placed his hand on the cold glass.

"Wake up! It snowed!" he said excitedly. Sirius grumbled and sat up.

"What are you bloody yelling about?" he asked, glaring at James.

"It snowed, Padfoot!" James said, pointing at the window. Sirius was immediately out of the bed and was running towards the window.

"It _did_ snow!" he said happily. "Wake up Moony! It snowed!"

Remus threw the sheets over his head. He was not ready to wake up.

Suddenly he felt someone shaking his shoulders. "WAAAAAAKEE UPP MOONYY!" James sang.

Remus slowly pulled the covers down and looked out the window for himself.

"It snowed!" he said, smiling.

"We told you," James said, rolling his eyes playfully.

"We have to wake up the girls and have our annual first snow snowball fight!" Sirius said.

"We can't get into the girls dormitories, remember?" James said. "We could send them a letter…"

"They might be awake already," Remus said.

"Good point," James said. "Let's check downstairs first."

They ran downstairs and into the common room. No girls.

"Well we have to send them the letter than," James said.

"If they are sleeping they aren't going to get it until they wake up," Sirius said.

"Aha, but Padfoot my dear furry friend, I have a Howler," James said, the evil Marauder glint in his hazel eyes. Sirius smirked also and Remus just smiled.

They quickly went back upstairs to write their Howler.

In the girls dormitory they were sleeping peacefully in an undisturbed silence until there was a peck at the window.

Lily, who was the lightest sleeper, half woke up to go to the window. She stumbled slightly over her own feet as she walked. She opened the window and a scarlet letter was handed to her.

Lily, being half asleep, didn't remember it was a Howler and just opened it.

"DA DA DA DA DA DA DAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAKE UP CALL GIRLS! IT SNOWED! IT SNOWED! MEET US DOWN IN THE COMMON ROOM ONCE YOU ARE ALL READY! WE ARE HAVING OUR ANNUAL SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

Lily jumped as the letter started to shout, becoming fully awake. The Howler had woken up Melissa and Ariel as planned and the girls got ready. While they were getting their snow clothes Ariel stopped suddenly.

"What?" Melissa and Lily asked.

"I have an idea. Wear your fancy cloaks," she said. Melissa raised an eyebrow but did as Ariel said and they went downstairs soon after.

"Morning ladies," Sirius said, waving his hand.

"Morning," they said.

"That's not snowball fighting attire," James said, looking at their cloaks. The cloaks had fur lining their wrists, hood, and down the front.

"Who said we wanted a snowball fight," Ariel said, finding feigned interest in her fingernails. The boy's mouths dropped.

"W-what?" they said.

Ariel looked up from her hand, a smirk on her face. "Just kidding!"

The boys stared at her for a moment than smirked, they seemed relatively relieved.

As they all headed outside snow started to fall lightly again.

When they reached by the tree they all stopped.

"Okay, I assume its boys against girls?" Sirius said. The girls nodded. "Alright, each team has five minutes to make a fort…then we start."

"No magic," James added, seeing the girls glance at each other, smirks on their faces.

"Well that's fine, after all we all grew up with some muggle ways in us," Melissa said, smirking. The boys looked at each other.

"We forgot that, mate," Sirius muttered to James.

The girls went to their side and the boys theirs. They immediately started building once James yelled 'GO!'.

"Okay, how should we make this?" Ariel asked, her knees sinking through the snow slightly. Melissa glanced over at the small fort they had.

"We should make a circle," she said, still observing it. "Than if they come from different sides we are prepared."

"Good idea," Lily said. They started to make a circle.

"Alright, are you guys ready? Five minutes is up," James said. The girls were done; they were just putting the finished touches on, and making some early snowballs.

"Yeah, we're ready. The question is are you?" Ariel asked. The boys nodded their heads confidently.

"On the count of three," Remus said. "One…two…three!"

The girls bent down and started shooting snowballs at the defenseless boys.

They dove behind their fort.

"They had snowballs already made!" Sirius whispered, as a snowball came flying over their heads. "Geez I didn't think they would be good…"

James looked up at where the snowball was previously flying.

"Moony…you're smart, what can we do?" James asked, looking back down at his friends.

"Fight with what we have I suppose," Remus said. They stood up again and saw the girls leaning against their fort, mocking tiredness.

James reached down slowly and made a sloppy ball with his hands. Then, when they least expected it he threw it in their direction and it hit Ariel in the face.

She gasped as the coldness hit her face. She brought her hand up and wiped the snow from her face, some snowflakes remaining on her eyelashes.

"Oh I am so going to get you back for that James!" she yelled, throwing a snowball in his direction. He ducked and it brushed his hair, leaving the top looking like he was going white.

Soon each team was throwing fast snowballs in every which way. Mostly everyone was hit in the face except James, Melissa, and Lily.

"How do we know who wins?" Melissa asked, ducking as Sirius threw a snowball in her direction.

"Each person can get hit five times, after that they are out," James said. Melissa nodded. She grouped some snow together and clumped it in her hand. She looked up to see who to target it at. Sirius wasn't paying attention at the moment; he was trying to get snow out of his hair. She slowly brought her arm up and threw it.

"Padfoot look…" James said, but just then Sirius was hit with the snowball, "out."

"Thanks for the help Prongs," Sirius said, wiping the snow off of his jacket.

After about two hours of snowball fighting the girls were claimed the winners. In the end it was James against Melissa, everyone else had been hit five times.

Melissa collapsed against the tree; breathing hard and watching her breath come out in the cold air. Ariel was working on a snowman with Lily and Sirius, and James was leaning against the tree, breathing hard also. Remus was sitting by James, shaking his head and smiling.

"You're really good," James said.

"Thanks," Melissa said, smiling.

"How many times were you hit?" James asked.

"Three," Melissa said.  
"Hey, we need help over here," Lily said. James got up and walked over to the snowman. Melissa sat still; she flipped over on her stomach and faced Remus.

"I love winter, it's just so beautiful," Melissa said, smiling and drawing a line in the snow with her finger. "And fun, you get to have snowball fights."

Remus smiled.

Melissa was playing with a ball of snow in her hands absentmindedly. Remus was sitting watching them make a snowman. Melissa looked up and stopped suddenly, she smirked.

"Remus," she said.

"Wha-," he said, but Melissa had thrown snow in his face. He spit out snow from his mouth and he was smirking.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I am going to have to get your back for that," Remus said, leaning forward. Melissa squealed as Remus tried to hit her with a snowball. She got up quickly and started running.

"You're a slowpoke!" she said, as she ran backwards.

"Well it's hard to run in snow," Remus said, laughing.

"No, not really," Melissa said, smiling. Remus suddenly sped up and Melissa screamed as he threw a snowball and it hit her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore watched them from his window, a smile on his face and his eyes twinkling.

"Albus, are you sure it's a good thing she is with him?" McGonnagal asked, coming up behind Dumbledore and looking at Remus and Melissa

"I think it is both good and bad, mostly good. This is the first time Mr. Lupin has let his feelings show for someone, Minerva. He also realizes that he can be loved even though he is a werewolf. The bad thing is that Ms. Ross will be leaving him, and none of us know when," Dumbledore said. McGonnagal sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone else was watching them also, laughing as Remus was chasing Melissa, both of them laughing.

"He's so happy, did you realize that?" Lily said. Sirius and James smiled and nodded their heads.

Remus lunged forward and tackled her to the soft snow beneath. They were both still laughing.

Remus smiled at her. Her cheeks were rosy red from the cold and her nose was turning pink. She had snowflakes in her hair and she was smiling up at him.

The rest of them smiled knowingly and turned to go back inside. They would see them later.

Remus bent his head down and kissed her. The cold suddenly went away.

Melissa put her arm around his neck, causing him to bend down more. He slowly deepened the Melissa said thoughtfully. "We'll think a snow and it was seeping through their coats.

Melissa suddenly realized and pulled back laughing.

"What?" Remus asked, smiling.

"We're going to be all wet, well mostly me," she said. Remus sat up and pulled her up with him. Melissa looked up at him. He was smiling at her, his nose and his ears red from the cold. She smiled and hugged him.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Remus said, brushing her hair with his fingers. Melissa pulled back and kissed his nose.

"Come on, let's get back inside," she said, standing up. Remus stood up also and they started to walk back to the castle. Remus put his arm around her waist, and she leaned into him.

A/N- This was a longer chapter, my holiday present to you . Sorry if I scared you in the beginning. Happy Holidays! Read and Review!


	31. Cute Little Moony's

Cute Little Moony's

When they reached the warmth of the castle they still didn't leave each others embrace. Melissa looked up and him and smiled.

When they got to the common room the fire was on and Ariel, Sirius, Lily, and James were sitting in front of it. They were all in different clothes.

"Hey," James said, smiling.

"I am going to go change," Melissa said, looking down at her sopping wet clothes from falling constantly in the snow, and then laying in it.

"Yeah me too," Remus said, looking down at his wet clothes.

When they were upstairs Lily turned to James.

"Has he ever been this happy with somebody?" she asked. James sighed and shook his head.

"There was nobody until Melissa," he said. "I don't know what he is going to do when she leaves. I think he will be a wreck, but me, Sirius, and Peter will be there fore him."

Lily nodded sadly and looked back at the fire.

Melissa and Remus soon came downstairs in new, dry clothes. Remus sat on the floor by everyone and Melissa made herself comfortable in his lap.

Lily and Sirius were busying themselves with Wizards Chess, while Ariel sat curled up on the couch with a book, James was playing with his Snitch, letting it go briefly and then catching it, and Remus and Melissa were sitting on the floor.

Melissa's head was leaning on Remus' chest as she watched the fire. It was burning brightly, creating a warm feeling around the room.

They all heard Lily's frustrated noises as Sirius had just beaten her. Sirius smirked and leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers behind his head.

"Piece of cake!" Sirius said. Lily glared at him.

"I will get better and eventually I will beat you!" Lily said. Melissa smiled and sat up.

"I want to try," she said. Everyone looked at her.

"Have you ever played Wizards Chess?" James asked, clutching the Snitch in his hand. Melissa shook her head. "I think if you are playing for the first time you better go against Remus here. He stinks, no offense Moony."

Remus smiled. "None taken."

"No I want to play against Sirius," Melissa said, standing up and walking over. Lily stood up and went over to sit by James.

"Okay well it's basically like regular chess except you say where you want the piece to move," Sirius said. Melissa nodded. "Also the pieces attack each other."

"Alright," she said, shrugging. Soon everyone was standing around them as they went into an intense game of Wizards Chess.

"Knight to E4," Sirius said, staring pensively at the board. His piece broke Melissa's into small pieces. He leaned back and smirked. "I won…for what is this? The millionth time."

"Oh stop being so arrogant," she said. "One day I will beat you."

"Maybe she could've played Moony after all!" James said, laughing.

"Actually no, I think Moony could beat her," Sirius said.

"I am sitting right here, Sirius," she said, frowning.

"Eh, I'll give you practice. Although you'll never beat me, I mean really. I'm Sirius!" he said.

"And that means?" Lily said.

"Exactly what I said. I'm Sirius, and therefore the definition of Sirius is perfect, handsome, excellent, witty, smart…"

Five minutes later he finally got to the point.

"And last but certainly not least the best Wizards Chess player," he said.

"I don't even have a definition that long," James said. Everyone except Sirius started to laugh.

The next evening Melissa left the common room and said she was going for a walk. Everyone seemed to sense the fact that she needed time alone so none of them asked, though Remus watched her until she left.

Melissa threw her cloak over her as she walked briskly down the halls. When she reached the doors she pushed them open and the cold air hit her face.

The sun was setting, making an orange glow on the sparkling snow. Melissa stepped outside and closed the door behind her. She walked, hearing the snow crunching under her feet. She walked until she reached the lake.

An ice sheet spread out for as far as Melissa could see, the sun was shining on the ice. Melissa knelt down in the snow. She wasn't sure what was wrong but ever since she woke up this morning something didn't feel right.

When night fell a light snow was falling. Melissa stared out as the previous orange glow was ceased to a dark gray sky with specks of stars, scattered throughout the sky.

She still hadn't figured out what was bothering her, maybe it was the fact that last night she had a dream about going back to the future.

"That can't be it," she told herself. Those dreams had been happening quite frequently ever since she almost was sent back. She didn't tell anyone because she felt she didn't want to bother them with her meaningless dreams.

Melissa stared at the lake broodingly, though nothing came to her. She sighed. They were probably starting to worry about her, mostly Remus. She smiled at the thought of him running around like a nervous wreck, plus it was also about the time that every student had to be in his or her dormitories. She stood up and brushed the snow off of her knees. She looked up at the Gryffindor tower, causing her hood to fall off her head.

"You okay?" she heard a voice asked. She looked down and saw Remus standing there, his hands in his pockets and the snow sticking to his hair.

"Yeah," Melissa said, smiling. Remus didn't look convinced. "Well…"

"I knew there was something bothering you," he said, smiling. "Care to tell me?"

Melissa sighed. "I would…but I don't even know."

"Come on, let's take a walk," Remus said, beckoning her to follow him.

"But isn't it too late?" Melissa asked, taking long strides to catch up with him.

"It is, but I'm sure we'll be fine," he said.

"I thought you'd be the last one to ever say that," Melissa said, smirking. They started to walk around, neither one of them saying anything.

Melissa looked up at the sky, watching the snowfall.

"So, are you ready to tell me what's bothering you?" Remus asked. Melissa looked back down and sighed.

"Remus I told you, I don't know. I just woke up today and I felt funny, it's no big deal," she said, looking sideways as they continued to walk.

Remus watched her as she avoided his eyes.

"Melissa," he said. She nodded her head to show she was listening. "You know you can tell me anything…"

"Yes I know that," Melissa said. She felt his hand on her shoulder and she finally turned around to look at him. He seemed truly sincere about the situation.

She sighed. "I have been having weird dreams lately about going back to the future; I don't think that's the whole reason though."

A look of concern washed over Remus' face. "Why didn't you tell me? Tell Dumbledore?"

"Because Remus I didn't want you to worry about it if I wasn't," Melissa said.

"It doesn't matter that you aren't worrying. You know I will always worry about you, but that's because I love you," Remus said. Melissa smiled and took his hand in hers.

"I love you too, I just don't want you to worry about something meaningless," Melissa said. "It's just dreams about me leaving, it was bound to happen."

"I had one too though," Remus said.

"That doesn't mean it means something," Melissa said. "I wouldn't worry about it. I know that's not what's bothering me, yes it's partly but it's not the complete reason."

"Do you have any idea?" he asked. Melissa shook her head.

"I was fine yesterday, I just woke up feeling…different," she said. Remus furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

The snow was starting to fall harder. Remus looked up.

"Let's get inside," he said. Melissa nodded and they turned around and headed towards Hogwarts.

When they got to the common room no one was in there, the fire was dying down leaving the room in a dimmed light. Melissa brushed the snow off of herself and took her cloak off. She turned around and Remus still had snow in his hair. She laughed and reached up and brushed it out of his hair. He smiled.

"Goodnight," he said, kissing her cheek. "I want you to know that if you have a bad dream you can come wake me up."

Melissa smiled. "Thanks but I wouldn't wake you up because of that."

Remus smiled and went up to his dormitory. Once he was out of sight Melissa felt the same odd feeling she had felt earlier. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the strange feeling.

When she was upstairs she laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. She wasn't tired though she was. She had too much on her mind to go to sleep.

_What can possibly be bothering me?_ She rolled on her side. She stared pensively at the sheets under her.

_What can possibly be bothering her?_ Remus thought, lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Soon Remus had fallen asleep.

Suddenly, in the middle of the night, Remus sat bolt upright, he had heard the dormitory door open. "Whose there?" he asked nervously.

"Calm down, it's just me," Melissa whispered, pulling back the curtains of his four-poster bed and sitting on the edge.

"Melissa, what're you doing here?" Remus whispered back at her, looking at her in concern.

"Couldn't sleep," Melissa said simply. Remus smiled in an 'I told you so' way. Melissa just curled up next to him in the warm blankets and within moments she had fallen asleep.

Remus put his arm around her protectively and snuggled closer to her. He yawned and closed his eyes and he was soon asleep as well.

Remus and Melissa were woken up from their dreams by a sudden burst of light and Sirius's loud voice ringing out across the room.

"HEY, PRONGS, LOOK AT THIS!" it shouted. "THE OL' MOONSTER'S DONE IT AGAIN!"

Remus' yells were muffled by the pillow he put over his face. Melissa was laughing.

"Padfoot I think you're right," James said, smirking. "Our Moony has experienced...well, you know, that _thing_...for the second time! I am so proud!"

"Aww! Wouldn't it be so cute to have little Moony's running around!?" Sirius said. He and James were having fun torturing Remus. Melissa couldn't help but laugh. Remus kept his head under the pillow, muttering something that sounded oddly like 'hot-headed pricks'.

"We're sorry mate, couldn't resist," James said, smiling. He then turned to Melissa. "Remus never really did…um… 'it', just so you know."

Remus pulled the pillow down and looked a bit peeved.

"Oh come on Moony, we were only playing around!" James said, ruffling Remus' hair playfully.

"Don't do that!" Remus said, swatting James' hand away. "I don't need you inflicting your bad habits on me."

James just smiled.

"You guys should get up, we have classes today," Sirius said, throwing clothes off his bed in search of his tie.

Melissa nodded and swung her legs off the side of the bed.

There was a knock at the door and everyone looked up.

"It's just me and Ariel," Lily said from the other side of the door. Sirius walked over and opened it.

"Here, we got your clothes," Ariel said, throwing Melissa's school robes into her hands.

"Thanks," Melissa said, smiling. She got up and walked over to the bathroom.

Lily sat on James' bed and Ariel sat on Sirius'.

"Geez Sirius, your bed is a mess," Ariel said, picking up a shirt and looking at it.

"Well if I cleaned it I wouldn't be able to find anything. When it's messy it's all right in front of me," Sirius said. Ariel rolled her eyes.

Melissa came out of the bathroom and they all left to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Melissa yawned and leaned her head on Remus' shoulder.

"Tired?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Hmm? Yeah," she said sleepily.

"Did you get any sleep before you came into my room?" he asked. Melissa shook her head. Remus sighed.

"I'll be fine Remus," Melissa said reassuringly. She looked up at Remus, knowing she would meet a disbelieving gaze. She was right. "I'll probably be able to sleep tonight. Last night...last night...I don't know. I just couldn't sleep."

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Remus asked, he couldn't help the irritation that came out in his voice.

"I told you already Remus, if I knew I'd tell you, but I don't," Melissa said, sighing.

"Why don't you trust me anymore?" he asked.

"What? What are you talking about? I do so trust you," Melissa said, shocked at how worked up he was getting about this.

"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Remus asked.

"Because I don't know!" Melissa said, getting frustrated.

"I'm sure you know and you're just not telling me!" Remus shot back. Everyone watched as they argued, afraid to say something.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I DON'T KNOW!" Melissa said. She knew that he was just being his worrisome self but she told him already that she didn't know what was bothering her and he kept asking her.

She frowned and looked away from him, meeting Sirius, James, Lily, and Ariel's confused looks.

"What?" she snapped. They all jumped.

"Um, we're just going to…you know…go," James said, pointing to the door. They all got up quickly and left them there.

"I'm sure you'd tell Lily and Ariel," Remus muttered, folding his arms.

"Remus, I've had enough!" Melissa gritted through her teeth. "You're acting like a child. Come find me when you grow up a bit."

Melissa grabbed her books in a swift motion and left the Great Hall.

She met everyone else in Potions class and slammed her books on the table.

James was sitting by Lily, and Sirius and Ariel were sitting by each other.

"You know I am going to sit over there," Lily said. "I don't think she wants to sit next to Remus at the moment."

Lily got up and moved her stuff over to Melissa.

Remus came in shortly after in the same fashion Melissa had. He put his books on the table and slumped in his seat, glaring at nothing and everything.

The whole class Remus had stayed frustrated. Melissa had calmed down a little, but still wouldn't talk to him.

At the end of the day Melissa and Remus had still stayed mad at each other. After dinner they all went into the common room.

"We'll try and ask Melissa you try Remus," Ariel whispered to James and Sirius. They nodded.

"Hey come on Moony, we're going upstairs," James said, getting up and walking over to the boy's dormitory. Remus looked up over his book. He sighed and got up and followed them.

Melissa was sitting in the armchair, staring at the fire, her arms crossed.

"Melissa?" Lily said carefully, not wanting to aggravate her. Melissa turned and looked at her. "Want to talk?"

Melissa sighed and shook her head. "No."

Lily looked at Ariel for help.

"You sure?" Ariel said. Melissa nodded her head.

"I bet the boys are having more progress," Lily whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Care to tell us why you are mad at the world?" Sirius asked, lying back on his bed and putting his arms behind his head.

Remus shook his head from behind his book.

"Oh come on Moony, you can tell us," James said. Remus sighed and put his book down. James smirked.

"I don't think she trusts me anymore," Remus said, putting his hand to his forehead and shaking his head.

"Why wouldn't she trust you anymore?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," Remus said.

"I'm sure she still trusts you Moony," James said, he looked nervously at Remus. "Um…is that what you two were fighting about this morning?"

"Kind of," Remus said, frowning slightly. "Something's bothering her and she's not telling me. She says she doesn't know but I think she does."

"Well maybe she doesn't know," Sirius said. "I doubt Melissa would ever keep something from you."

"She says she doesn't want me worrying about something if she isn't," Remus said, sighing.

"We all know that will never happen," James said, smiling. Remus glared at him. "Sorry," James said quickly.

"She says she's been having dreams about going back to the future, but I know that that's not the only thing bothering her," Remus said.

"Why don't you just drop it then, if she said she'd tell you when she found out she's going to tell you," Sirius said. "Nothing to fight about."

"I'm sure there's more to it though," Remus said, looking down. James sighed.

"Moony, buddy old pal, we all know that the last time you two fought it left both of you a complete mess. Then you almost lost her because you were being stupid, don't make the same mistake twice. I think it would be smart if you two just made up and drop it," James said. Remus smiled weakly.

"I wish it were that simple. She is probably mad at me still," Remus said.

"Well if you apologize really good maybe she will forgive you," Sirius said, smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa wasn't angry at Remus anymore, it was more frustration. She wanted to apologize for yelling at him, but she also thought he should apologize too. She knew why Lily and Ariel wanted to talk; she also knew why James offered to go upstairs. She stared at the fire, burning brightly in the grate.

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked back and saw James, Sirius, and Remus walking down the stairs. She immediately turned away and looked back at the fire. She felt him looking at her, his sad expression on his face.

"We're going to leave you guys alone," James said, and then everyone went up to the boy's dormitory.

Remus looked at Melissa. She still seemed mad at him, she wouldn't even look at him.

"Melissa," he said cautiously.

"Hmm?" she said. Remus was surprised she answered him. She turned around and looked at him.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I took it way out of hand," Remus said, walking forward slowly.

"I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to yell at you," Melissa said. Remus opened his mouth about to say more but then stopped.

"Wait. You forgive me? Just like that?" Remus asked. Melissa couldn't help but laugh.

"We were both acting stupid, we both said we're sorry that's it," Melissa said.

"You still don't seem like you're alright with me," Remus said, tilting his head slightly as he looked at her.

Melissa smiled. "I'm fine with you."

Remus walked up to her and bent down by her face.

"Are you sure?" he asked, smirking as she moved closer to his already close face. She nodded her head and then kissed him. She snaked her arm around the back of his neck, causing him to bend down more. She deepened the kiss slightly just when the door burst open.

Peter came in looking quite shaken up. Melissa raised an eyebrow.

"Wormtail are you okay?" Remus asked, watching as his friend walked over to the couch and sat down.

Peter nodded his head. "Yeah…I'm…I'm fine."

Melissa looked at Remus who was now looking at her. They both had a confused expression on their faces.

"Hey Wormtail you okay?" James said from the staircase. Melissa and Remus laughed.

"Were you guys sitting there the whole time?" Melissa asked.

"Well me and Sirius were, Lily and Ariel wouldn't," James said, smiling. Remus shook his head though he was smiling.

"Yeah…I'm fine," Peter said again, smiling nervously. Melissa looked at Remus then to James. All Melissa's thoughts about Peter came back. She stared at him warily. Peter sat on the couch, still breathing hard. His eyes were darting around the room nervously as if he expected someone to jump out.

Melissa watched him, trying to figure out what was wrong. He kept touching his forearm on his left arm. Melissa shook her head to remind herself not to start worrying about that again.

"I'm going to bed," she said, standing up. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Remus said, kissing her. She pulled back and smiled.

"Night James, night Sirius…night Peter," she said, looking at him once more.

In the girl's dormitory Lily and Ariel were awake sitting in bed. The room was silent because they were both reading. They both looked up when they heard the door open. Melissa smiled and closed the door behind her quietly.

"So did you guys make up?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Melissa said, smiling.

"We're sorry that James and Sirius were sitting on the stairs. We told them not to but since when do they listen?" Ariel asked.

"It's okay," Melissa said.

"This Hogsmeade weekend we are going to go dress shopping for the Christmas Ball," Lily said.

"Okay," Melissa said. "Well I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight."

"Night," Ariel and Lily said together.

**A/N- I decided to update today. Poor Remus, even though I make Sirius torture him I still feel bad. Anyway. Read and Review! **


	32. The Christmas Ball

The Christmas Ball

The rest of the week passed by steadily, and the Hogsmeade weekend was upon the Marauders and girls. A light snow covered the wizarding town, causing it to resemble somewhat of a painting.

"So, we are all going our separate ways for a bit. Then, Melissa, Ariel, and I will go dress shopping, while you guys go to Zonko's. After we'll all meet up again in the Three Broomsticks," Lily recited.

The six friends stood huddled together in the middle of the cobblestone street, their noses red, while scarves and hats donned their necks and heads.

"I think that's about right," Sirius said, rubbing his upper arms furiously with gloved hands. "All right!" He clapped his hands together with a muted smacking sound. "We will see you guys soon." He grasped Ariel's hand and proceeded to drag her away from the group.

"Why are you so eager?" asked Ariel, raising a blonde eyebrow.

Sirius shrugged with a smirk and continued dragging her away. She waved pitifully back at them as she and Sirius disappeared into the crowd.

James sighed. "Well, we might as well go, too." He smiled down at Lily. Soon they, too, left.

"Where to first?" Melissa asked, looking up at Remus with a smile. His face broke out into a large, boyish grin. She threw her head back and laughed. "To Honeydukes it is, than."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Melissa wrinkled her nose and scowled down at the candies in the box. "What is this?" she asked, pointing to the Cockroach Clusters. Remus walked up behind her and leaned his chin on her shoulder. "Those aren't reach cockroaches…are they?"

"Yeah, there's real cockroaches in there," said Remus, eyeing the candy and frowning.

Melissa grimaced. "Let's go get some Sugar Quills instead. They'll probably come in handy during class." She laughed.

When the duo left Honeydukes, they had five bags loaded with candy.

Remus pulled up the sleeve on his jacket and glanced at his watch. "I think we're supposed to meet everybody now.

Melissa walked over and looked down at his wrist. "Yeah," she said. As she looked up, she saw the rest of their party.

"Where did you go?" Melissa asked a suspiciously happy Ariel.

"I'll tell you inside," Ariel said, grinning.

Melissa smirked. "Fine."

"Let's go," Lily interrupted, nodding her head towards the store doors. Melissa and Ariel followed giggling, as the boys headed off to Zonko's.

"So," Melissa began as she skimmed through the racks of dresses, "where _did_ good ol' Sirius take you?"

"I know you won't believe me…but…he took me to Madam Puddifoots." Blush creeped up on her cheeks.

Lily squealed and left the rack she was digging through. She ran up to Ariel. "Did he really!? Oh, how was it?"

"Yeah," Melissa added, smiling. "I heard that place was pink and frilly, doesn't sound like Sirius at all."

"I know," Ariel said through a sigh. "We didn't eat anything, though. We just talked and," a laugh halted her sentence, "drank tea."

Melissa laughed. "I can see that."

"Girls, might you need any assistance?" A woman clad in festive green robes strode towards the girls. She pushed her horn-rimmed glasses up the bridge of her nose and stared at them.

"No thanks," Lily answered politely. The shopkeeper nodded, turned, and left to the front of the store.

"Do you have any idea of what you want?" Ariel asked as she continued looking through the dresses.

"No, not really," said Lily, frowning.

"Me either," grumbled Melissa, pulling out a puffy yellow dress. She glowered at it. "Sheesh," she muttered and shoved it back.

"A green or black would look good on you, Lily," Ariel said expertly, a hand placed on her chin, the other on her waist. "And a blue or purple color might look good on you, Melissa."

Lily and Melissa each shrugged, and began shuffling through the racks yet again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on, Ariel! Show us!" Lily yelled, pounding on her dressing room door.

"Fine…"

The door slowly opened. A perturbed Ariel stepped out, wearing a strapless light-pink ball gown with a beaded lace top, in addition to a pink wrapping overlaying it, and sparkles were scattered randomly across the bottom that was defined with a slight pouf.

"How horrible is it?" she mumbled.

"Idiot, you look gorgeous!" Melissa said, whacking Ariel's arm.

"You think so?" Ariel asked, spinning around as she looked at the back.

"Definitely," said Melissa and Lily in unison, nodding their heads.

Ariel smiled and descended back into her changing room stall.

"Now to find ours," Lily sighed.

Melissa laughed lightly as they walked back into the main area of the shop.

After about five minutes of painful dress shopping, Lily paused at a particular light blue gown. "Hmm. Hey, Melissa, come over here!"

"What?" Melissa asked, picking up the bundle of dresses in her arms to look at Lily.

"Come here." She beckoned her with her hand.

Melissa made a frustrated growl and plopped the pile on a small couch. She straightened her wrinkled clothing and walked towards her redheaded friend. "What?" she asked, looking over Lily's shoulder.

"Try on this one." Lily pulled out the dress and handed it to Melissa.

Melissa looked skeptically down at the gown being held out to her. "I don't know, Lily…"

"Try it," said Lily, eagerly shaking it under Melissa's nose.

_"I _think you should," Ariel's familiar voice said, coming up behind Lily, pink dress in hand.

Melissa finally gave in, after some pushing and prodding.

"Okay. I am absolutely positive you are changed…Now come out!" Ariel said on the other side of the door.

Ignoring their whining, Melissa stared at her reflection in the mirror. _The dress is…nice_, she thought.

The light blue dress draped down to the floor with a light pouf. The top was a v-neck halter and had an assortment of rhinestones in blues and crystals. On the bottom skirt see through layers of white, light blue, and light pink were displayed. She spun round once and the dress flew out slightly by her ankles.

"Come on," said Ariel impatiently.

"Okay," Melissa said finally with a sigh. She placed her hand on the knob and bit her lip. "I'm not too sure…"

"Just come out," Lily said, sighing exasperatedly.

Melissa opened the door swiftly and stepped out.

"I told you!" Lily shouted through laughter. "_I told you_ it would look great!"

"Thanks," Melissa said, looking down at herself. "Should…should I get it?"

"Yeah!" Lily and Ariel chorused, giggling.

"Remus is going to be one happy man," said Ariel as Melissa walked back into the changing room.

"I heard that!" Melissa said, her cheeks heating as she blushed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why am I always the only one left?" asked Lily as all three girls went looking for a dress for Lily.

"I am going for a black dress now," Ariel mused to herself, skimming through the dresses.

"I will look for the green," said Melissa, thumbing through them as well.

"At this point I truly do not care." Lily frowned.

"Oh, yes you do! Don't say that," Melissa fussed. "How about this one?" She pulled out a black dress. "It's worth a try, Lils."

Lily sighed. "I'll try it."

While Lily tried on her dress, Melissa and Ariel sat on the floor outside the changing stalls, hitting their shoes together.

"All right…" came Lily's voice through the door. "It actually looks kind of good…"

Melissa smirked in Ariel's direction. "Well, come out," she said, turning back to the door.

The door creaked open and Lily stood there, a bright smile on her face. The strapped black dress gracefully fell to the floor with a small pouf. Sparkles and rhinestones glittered the top and a few sparkles scattered around the bottom.

"Well…what do you two think?" she asked nervously.

"Lily, that looks great on you!" Ariel said, smiling.

"It does," Melissa agreed, grinning at the dress _she_ had picked.

"You did good," Ariel said to Melissa, nudging her shoulder.

Melissa laughed. "I'm so proud of myself!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Bloody hell! How long does it take for three girls to shop!?" Sirius huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at the store's door.

"Apparently a very long time, Padfoot. Longer than we take in Zonko's! And we spend a right good about of time in there," James said, sticking his frozen hands in his pockets.

Remus just smiled at his fellow Marauders. "Oh, come now, boys! It's not that bad standing out here."

Sirius sent Remus a glare. "It's cold, my nose hurts, and I just want to go back Hogwarts."

Finally, the three girls stepped out of the shop, each holding a bag.

"Well, after a year you _finally_ found your dresses?" Sirius asked, smirking.

"Yes," answered Ariel, smiling.

"They must look pretty good if it took you that long…" James said, fingers reaching inside Lily's bag.

Lily laughed and snatched it away. "Don't even think about it, James Potter! You guys cannot see until the ball."

"Why?" the boys whined, causing the girls to laugh at them.

"Because we want it to be a surprise," Melissa said, laughing as she kissed a pouting Remus.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Christmas Ball creeped around the corner rather quickly, it took place on a Friday and, apparently, all the professors knew how long it took for the 5th, 6th, and 7th year girls to get ready, therefore only having a half day of classes.

"They're being quite lenient for the girls. What about us? We get ready, too!" Sirius had exclaimed in aggravation.

Melissa sat on her bed in the dormitory, spreading out Lily's hefty assortment of make-up. She looked up and glanced at Lily, who was seated on the floor in front of the mirror.

"How should I do my hair?" Lily asked, twirling a straight strand of hair around her finger.

Melissa tilted her head and stared at her. "Hmm. Well, your hair looks nice down." She smiled.

The bathroom door swung open and Ariel stood, already dried and in her dress, looking extremely irritated. "I do not know what to do with this!" She gripped at her curls.

Melissa laughed. "Relax, Ariel."

"Half up, half down," Lily said, staring up at Ariel and tapping her chin with her forefinger. "Your hair would look really pretty like that…"

Ariel nodded and with a fancy swish of her wand, changed her hair into a half-ponytail, as Lily had suggested, held up by a pink ribbon.

"I like it," Melissa commented, grinning. She hopped off the bed and skipped towards Ariel.

"Yes, I like it, too." Ariel smiled as she fingered her hair.

"Melissa, go take a shower now. I'll take one after you," Lily said, brushing her hair.

Melissa nodded and walked off towards the bathroom, towel, dress, and vanilla and strawberry scented soaps in hand.

As soon as she had finished her shower, she grabbed her wand and dried herself and her hair. She slipped her dress on and stared in the mirror.

"What to do…what to do," she mumbled to herself. Humming, Melissa lifted her wand and waved it over her head. "No, no, no. Definitely not!" She cracked a smile and suddenly began laughing. "I look like a poodle!"

After a couple more attempts, she managed to find a hairstyle she actually approved of. An elegant, non-poodle bun with intricate twists and turns. She pursed her lips and fiddled with her straightened side bangs.

She walked out of the bathroom, holding up her dress as not to trip over anything unseen. "I need your opinions, guys," she called as she stepped into the dormitory.

"All right," they answered. Ariel and Lily walked over.

"Should I keep it like this?" asked Melissa, turning her head side to side.

"Stop moving around!" Ariel ordered, laughing. Melissa grinned and stared straightforward. "That looks cute."

"Then I'll keep it," said Melissa.

"It's your turn to take a shower, missy." Ariel turned on Lily. "We mustn't keep the boys waiting…"

Lily laughed as she was marched out of the dorm. "That we mustn't!" she joked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Sirius, James, and Remus were patiently waiting for them down in the common room.

Sirius sat in the armchair, tuxedo opened, revealing the white undershirt, and his legs draped over the arm. Remus was sprawled out on the couch, his hands laced behind his head as he dazedly stared up at the ceiling. While, James sat on the rug fussing with his hair.

"You know that's an impossible feat, right?" Sirius asked, turning his head to smirk at James.

"It's worth a try," James shot back, glaring at Sirius.

"Spit."

"What!?" James shouted, appalled.

"Spit, mate. Spit on your hand and flatten that mess of a hair you have," Sirius said. He flipped back his hair. "Not everyone has perfect hair like moi."

"Har har," James grumbled as he stuck his tongue out as Sirius.

"Ahem."

Sirius' attention shot to the girls' staircase.

Ariel stood casually leaning against the wall, a soft smile on her face. "Surprise."

Sirius' eyes widened. He jumped up out of the chair and made his way over to her. "Wow…I mean…wow. You look…" Sirius faltered, smiling goofily all of a sudden. James snorted in the background.

Ariel laughed, obviously finding his loss for words endearing, and kissed him. "Thank you," she whispered, knowing exactly what he had wanted to say.

James leaned up on his knees and peered over Sirius' head, only to see Lily coming down the stairs. Rather than Sirius acting upon his astonishment with _some_ dignity, James lost his balance and fell flat on his face.

Lily laughed. "Oh, James, are you all right?" She ran down the stairs and towards him.

"Ouch," he grumbled, rolling on his back. He stared up at her and smiled almost drunkenly. "You look nice."

Lily smiled and kissed his forehead. "Thank you."

Melissa peered out behind the door, shaking her head and laughing quietly at James. Her attention gravitated towards the lying werewolf on the couch whose gaze was now locked in her direction, though could not see past the door.

"Might as well go now," she whispered to herself. She blew out a long breath and shook off her hands. "Why are you nervous?" she snapped at herself.

With a new determination, she pushed open the door without hesitation. Though, once she reached the first step, her feet froze.

Remus stared at her blankly for a moment. He rose to a sitting position on the couch, eyes still locked to hers. Suddenly, a wide smile spread across his face.

Melissa found herself able to move and ran down the stairs. Remus managed to stand in time for her to fly into him and hug him.

"You look beautiful," Remus whispered in her ear.

Melissa pulled back and smiled. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek. "You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Lupin."

Remus laughed. "Why thank you, Ms. Ross."

"Shall we descend down to the Great Hall?" Sirius asked in a highly fancy accent.

"We shall!" James answered.

Everyone laughed.

"Come, malady," Sirius said, accent still in place. He held his arm out to Ariel. "It is my pleasure to escort you."

Ariel placed her hand on his arm and laughed. "Thank you, kind sir."

"Hey! That looks like fun!" James exclaimed. He cleared his throat. "Come along, fair maiden, and I will whisk you away to a grand ball!" He bowed slightly and leaned out his arm.

Lily giggled and linked her arm with his. The two followed suite after Sirius and Ariel, whom were already out the doorway.

Remus chuckled at his friends' retreating forms. He turned to Melissa and took her hand in his; bringing it up to his lips he kissed her knuckles softly "'_Doubt thou the stars are fire, doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar but never doubt I love'_," he quoted with a smile.

Melissa smiled and whispered, "That's beautiful." She rested her arm on his and they followed after the group.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Great Hall resembled a Winter Wonderland, snow fell from the ceiling and stopped halfway, fluttering in midair like small, white butterflies. The tablecloths were light blues and whites, with clear goblets and dishes. In the front where the main table usually was, there was a stage that greatly held a similarity with a large block of ice.

"I wonder what band is playing this year," James said from his seat at a table, glancing over at the stage. Lily sat beside him, her hand gently placed on his knee. Ariel and Sirius sat two her left, with Remus and Melissa to their right.

After a while, a wizarding band arrived and took their places on the stage.

"Is Hogwarts ready to party!?" the main singer shouted, thrusting his fist into the air. The students shouted their responses.

A steady beat of drums began, followed by the guitar, and then finally the singer's throaty voice. Most of the students rushed to the dance floor and started dancing.

"Where's Wormtail?" Sirius asked, leaning languidly back in his seat.

"Sirius, let's dance!" Ariel said, tugging on his arm. He stood without complaint and followed her to the dance floor without a backwards glance.

James rose from his seat and pulled Lily out to the dance floor.

Remus glanced at Melissa. "So, you're not dragging me this time?"

"Nope." She shook her head and smirked. "I'll ask you this time. Remus, will you come dance with me?"

Remus looked at the dance floor with a worried glance. "You do know I have two left feet…"

Melissa laughed and swatted his arm. "Oh, stop yourself."

"Do you want to?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Remus surprisingly loosened up after a few minutes, and suddenly had a right and a left foot again. He spun Melissa around as the two of them laughed.

Following a few more upbeat songs, the band paused in their playing. "We're going to slow it down a bit," the main singer said as the lights dimmed.

Remus took Melissa's hand and gently pulled her closer to him. He leaned his head on hers as she rested her cheek against his chest. They swayed side to side, Remus leading and Melissa following his soft footsteps.

Melissa closed her eyes and entwined her fingers with his. "You know," she whispered, smiling, "you really aren't that bad of a dancer. Slow or regular."

Remus' chest rumbled as he chuckled. "So it would seem."

She laughed and opened her eyes. A frown puckered her brow as a peculiar scene caught her eye past the dancing couples. Peter was standing in the corner, talking to the infamous Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius muttered something; leaning closer so whatever he was saying was unheard. Whatever came out of the Slytherin's mouth evidently bothered Peter, for sweat beaded down his forehead and he glanced nervously around.

Melissa pulled her head away from Remus, as to get a better look.

Remus looked down at her. "What's wrong?" he asked, staring in the direction she was.

"Hold on," she whispered, pulling him over to where James and Sirius danced with Lily and Ariel. "Look," she gritted through her teeth.

James stared over her head at the sight she was subtly gesturing to. His face darkened. "Malfoy just _has _to harass Wormtail at the Christmas ball!" he growled, pulling his wand out of his pocket. He marched over, Sirius at his heels with Ariel, Lily, and Remus following behind.

_That's _NOT _what I meant! _Melissa thought angrily, stomping off after them.

"Hey, Malfoy! Leave Peter alone!" Sirius said sternly.

Lucius stared at them, a smirk curling on his face. "Oh, but Peter and I are more acquainted than you mindless fools think," he snarled, turning on his heel and leaving.

Melissa watched him depart and glared at the back of his platinum head. Without thinking, she stomped off after him, fists clenched at her sides.

"Melissa! Wait! Where are you going?" she heard Remus call distantly, though he was already separated from her. She was too far merged into the crowd, and a burning feeling in her stomach pushed her onward instead of turning around. It was crucial that she find out what Lucius and Peter had been conversing about.

Melissa silently followed Lucius outside, lingering a few feet behind him. They walked through a garden Melissa had never known existed, with a maze-like feel to it as the path twisted and circled.

She paused at the end of the line of bushes, leaning forward slightly, watching as he strode calmly past a large fountain spewing water. The grounds were silent other than Lucius' quiet clacking of his footsteps and the water trickling.

Lucius soon disappeared into another hidden walkway. Melissa quietly jogged after him, making sure not to create excessive noise.

A few moments had passed before the two reached another clearing, though this one was empty.

Melissa's breath came out heavily from her attempt to remain unseen, however close at the same time.

Lucius suddenly spun around, and Melissa did not stumble into the shadows quick enough. He smirked. "Oh, hello, dear Melissa. Playing hide and go seek, are we?"

Her mouth fell open ajar.

"Close your mouth, love. That's not an attractive look for you."

She snapped her mouth shut in a tight line and glared at him. "What are you playing at, Malfoy?"

"I believe it is you who is doing the playing, Melissa," purred Lucius with a satisfied simper.

Melissa's eyes widened. "No," she said, shaking her head. Lucius didn't know. He could not have known.

"Yes," Lucius replied, taking slow steps as he closed the gap between them. "So, tell me, love…what is it like in the future?"

Melissa resisted the feeling to turn and run, never to look back. She held her ground and focused rather on the nausea and her strong urge to break down and cry.

"He told you, didn't he?" she said in a deadly whisper, eyes narrowed. She clenched her jaw tightly.

"Who? Your dear friend Peter? Why, yes in fact. He's actually quite the helper," Lucius replied calmly, enjoying her discomfort.

Melissa shook her head in disbelief. She had been right the entire time, and no one took any notice to the situation.

"Now, onto important business. We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way. I prefer the easy way, Melissa. It is really less painful on your far," he said, lifting a finger and placing it under her chin.

Melissa instantaneously smacked his hand away and took an instinctive step backwards. "Don't touch me!" she said hotly.

"I see you want the harder way. What a shame." Lucius clucked his tongue and shook his head. "You see, the Dark Lord could use you as a good amount of help. You know the future. It would give him the upper hand."

"I would never!" Melissa shouted.

In all honesty she could not reveal all that much about the future of the wizarding world anyway. Her knowledge only came bits and pieces, surely that was not enough. She backed away as Lucius steadily grew closer.

"Now don't be stupid like your dear boyfriend," said Lucius, smirking. "He had to learn the hard way. If it weren't for that overgrown oaf Hagrid, he would be dead."

Melissa stared at him, complete hatred written across her features.

"Well, well, well. It seems that you have brought her to me," an icy voice spoke that sent shivers down her spine.

Melissa turned, and standing behind her was none other than Lord Voldemort.

"Master," Lucius said, bending down and kissing the hem of his robes.

She stared in disgust at Lucius' act of allegiance. He rose and bowed his head.

"Go," said Voldemort, his voice as soft as a whisper. Lucius disappeared into the darkness without a second glance towards either.

Voldemort walked up to her, spindly fingers pressed together. His skin was insipid and sickly, veins running up his arms like constrictions, binding him to appear the way he did as if he had no choice. His eyes were as red as blood and they bore into Melissa's with such intensity, she lost her train of thought for a moment. He looked inhuman.

Melissa stood in place as he approached her.

"I have heard from a reliable source that you are from the future…" Voldemort stated calmly, staring at her.

"Yes," she answered, curiously staring into his eyes. Her heart was pounding wildly within her chest. Was there any point in denying what he already knew to be true?

"Tell me, child," he purred in a luring voice. "What happens to me in twenty-one years."

"I…I don't know." Melissa swiftly turned her face away and closed her eyes, afraid of his gaze.

"You lie!" The false gentleness in his voice instantly vanished, replaced by fury. He swiped his arm through the air, sending her soaring oblique onto the cobblestone ground.

Melissa winced as her side cracked against the floor, arms bent as she caught herself from colliding her head. She pushed herself up to a sitting position with shaking arms. "Even if I knew I would never tell you!" she shouted, tears burning the corners of her eyes.

"So strong, yet so wear," said Voldemort, gliding towards her, wand in his hand. "I will try once more. You are trying my patience, girl." He gripped the wand in his hand with such force, the tendons protruded out of his chalky skin. "What shall happen to me in the future?"

"I. Don't. Know," she spat, pausing for emphasis at each word. "I do not know how many times I must tell you, but every time you ask, you will receive the same exact answer."

"How _dare_ you speak to me like that!?" Voldemort shouted, voice echoing.

_You do not deserve any respect, _Melissa though grimly, glaring up in his general direction. Her new dress was torn, scratches on the flesh visible underneath, and a growing bruise on her right side.

"Get away from her!"

Melissa spun her head roughly in the direction of the familiar voice.

Remus stormed angrily into the clearing, James and Lily flanking his sides.

"Remus, no. Stop," Melissa attempted weakly, tears rolling down her red cheeks.

Voldemort remained as unmoving as a statue, red eyes following Lily as she ran up and knelt beside Melissa, James at her heels.

Remus had frozen at the entrance, a disbelieving expression on his face as he stared at Melissa. He slowly began to take a step forward.

Voldemort suddenly averted his eyes from Melissa, Lily, and James, staring directly at Remus. A smirk curled upon his thin lips, as Remus found out he could not draw any closer. An invisible barrier surrounded the perimeter, keeping the three students in, and the last one out.

"So," Voldemort casually turned away from Remus, whom was staring dumbstruck at the wall, "you're friends with Potter and the Mudblood?"

"Don't call her that!" Melissa and James harshly said in unity.

James moved his body in front of Melissa and Lily. "If you want them…you'll have to get past me first," he said with surprising steadiness, wand pointing squarely between Voldemort's eyes.

"Don't call her that!" Melissa and James said at the same time. James stepped in front of Melissa and Lily.

"I can obtain the most powerful young witch and wizard, and another who can tell the future all in one day." An evil smile played on his mouth as he rubbed his bare chin.

Remus slammed his fists against the blockade, which did not even shudder at the impact. Voldemort knew, that much Remus had figured out. He was not positive of who would've told, or who else found out other than he, the rest of the Marauders, Ariel, and Lily.

A sudden look of realization crossed his features. _What are you standing here for, Lupin!? Go get help!_ Remus turned and ran blindly into the darkness.

Brambles and brushes scratched against his arms as he wildly plummeted through the maze, not knowing where exactly he was heading off to. The lights of the school grew larger and Remus pushed his legs further, flying through the walled bushes.

He flew through the doors, skidding as he tried to regain his traction on the school floor.

"SIRIUS!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, sprinting in the direction of the Great Hall. "SIRIUS!"

As much as he did not want to admit it, he had a strong feeling that Sirius could not hear him from within the Great Hall for it's blaring music. Remus cursed loudly. He bolted into the Hall, roughly shouldering his way through the students. "Sirius! SIRIUS!"

The black-haired boy turned around a few feet away, a puzzled expression on his face. "Remus? What the bloody hell—"

Remus gripped at Sirius' upper arms, shaking him. "He's here! He's got them, Sirius! He's got _her_!"

"What are you talking about?" Sirius shouted over Remus' frantic yells. Suddenly, his gray eyes considerably widened. "Get Dumbledore."

Remus ran past Sirius towards the professor's table. "Dumbledore!" he gasped, knocking over a chair in his haste.

"Mr. Lupin!" shot McGonagall, staring tersely at Remus.

"Dumbledore," he continued, ignoring her, "he's here. He has Lily, James, and Melissa."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. He rose from his chair in a smooth motion. He glanced down at McGonagall. "Do not let the rest of the students know anything is wrong."

"What's going on?" she shouted.

"Later, Minerva," Dumbledore said, already walking away, hand gripping on Remus shoulder as they pushed through the crowd. They were halfway out when Sirius and Ariel caught up with them.

"You're not going without us," Sirius said sternly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Have I not made it clear? I have no idea what your future holds for you. Besides," Melissa folded her arms stubbornly, "you are the only one who can determine that."

"You still will not say? Foolish girl, you must suffer the consequences!" Voldemort rose his right arm and snarled, "_Crucio!" _The red jet sped past James, grazing the hair on the side of his head.

Melissa's fingers dug into her palms as she tightened her fists. Pain spread like wildfire through her body, coursing through every bone and vein. Against her will, a strangled scream escaped her mouth through her teeth.

"NO!"

Pulling up her heavy head, Melissa stared through the imperceptible obstacle.

Remus appeared on the other side, hands pressed against the glass-like substance, an expression of pure rage on his face.

"Now, I will ask—no, demand—again," Voldemort growled. "Tell me what you know of me from the future.

She closed her eyes tight and bit her lip harder. And, suddenly, she lost it. Shaking uncontrollably, Melissa screamed into the cold night air.

A sudden burst of light knocked Voldemort's wand out of his hand, lifting the Cruciatus curse. Melissa collapsed to the cold ground, heavily gasping and holding her sides.

The last sound was a furious yell, and then the clearing was blanketed in silence. As the bright light grew dim, the shadowy form of Albus Dumbledore stood within it. Sirius and Ariel appeared behind him, worried expressions on their flushed faces. Voldemort had fled.

Remus ran, the barricade continuing to crumble behind him. Falling to his knees besides Melissa, he took her face gently in his hands. "Are you all right?" he breathed deeply, stroking the pad of his thumb across her cheek.

Melissa, still trembling, managed to slowly raise her head and look up at Remus. He leaned down and picked her up, resting her in his lap. Instantly, she leaned into him and muffled her sobs with his suit.

Lily sat on the ground, pale and stoic as Ariel ran towards her.

Sirius stared down at Melissa, a pained look on his face. "Liss, are…are you okay?" he quietly asked.

"No she's not fine, Padfoot!" Remus snapped, glaring up at his friend.

"Calm down," Dumbledore's voice came through the dark. "Melissa," he turned and looked down at her, "what was he asking of you?" The blue twinkle in his eyes was gone.

"He knows," she choked out, sniffling. "He knows that I'm from the future…"

Dumbledore continued to stare at her. After a long moment, he shook his head, as if clearing his thoughts. "We have to get you to the infirmary." He looked toward James and Lily. "Were you two harmed?"

"No, sir," spoke James shakily. "But he used some spell I've never heard before." James looked extremely disturbed. "H-he used it to hurt Melissa…I…I don't know exactly what it did to her."

Dumbledore sighed. "An unforgivable," he murmured. "We need to get you three to Madam Pomfrey."

"I'm fine," said Melissa, stern. She attempted to sit up, though Dumbledore raised his hand.

"Sit, please." Melissa, with a slight frown, sank back down. "Come, let us go."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Remus carried Melissa through the corridors, her head resting against his chest and her eyes closed. Whether or not she was asleep, he wasn't positive. Though, just to be sure he remained silent.

As they arrived at the infirmary, Dumbledore had informed Madam Pomfrey of the situation. Appalled, Madam Pomfrey quickly bustled Melissa to a bed and began fixing the damage. Even James and Lily were forced to be checked.

Melissa lay in her bed, arms folded across the covers, as she stared at the morbid crew surrounding her.

"I just don't understand," Sirius said, running a hand through his hair. "How did he even _get_ here?"

She bit the inside of her cheek, holding back the retort she wanted the whole school to know. Of course she knew who had done it, but no one would believe her if she had spoke her mind. After having a large amount of medicine to take away the soreness, they'd think her delusional.

Remus sat in a chair by the side of Melissa's bed. He stared at her. Reaching out, he carefully took her hand in his.

At the contact, Melissa looked up and met his concerned gaze.

"Are you all right, now?" he whispered.

Melissa forced a smile and nodded. "Yeah, Remus. I'm okay." She ran her thumb over his knuckles. _You are a blood liar. _

Remus' brows furrowed slightly. The look upon her face was scared and confused, nothing close to fine. He did not press against the matter, though.

"You should get some sleep," he suggested, tuning out the mumbles of the rest behind them.

"I'm not tired, Remus." She sighed.

"It would be better if you did get some sleep, you know."

"I know," Melissa said. She had too much on her mind to even think of sleeping…

Eventually, she did manage to fall asleep, dreams filled with red eyes and pale skin. Dumbledore had sent everyone back to their dormitories, despite their incessant protesting.

He paused in the doorway, staring at the young witch lying in the infirmary bed. He shook his head. "So much you and your friends must go through…" With that, Dumbledore closed the door.

**A/N- Yay the revised version! I personally like this one much better. Oh, and by the way, the quote Remus says is by Shakespeare. **


	33. To James' House We Go

To James' House We Go

Melissa woke with a yawn and opened her eyes. She squinted in the morning light and looked about the familiar room. She winced as the previous night's events came to the front of her mind.

"Good morning, Ms. Ross," Melissa heard a soft voice say.

She looked up and met the twinkling blue eyes of her Headmaster. "Good morning, sir." She smiled sleepily.

"Ms. Evans and Ms. Wilson are packing your things for you," he said lightly, strolling into the room casually. The light hit his silvery beard in an odd way, and he looked calm, almost ethereal.

"Packing my things?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Mr. Potter did not inform you, my dear?" Dumbledore chuckled. "You are going over to his house for the vacation."

"Oh…OH! No, sir! I couldn't possibly intrude!" Melissa said, furiously shaking her head.

As if on cue, James' voice leaked through the doorway, "Don't be silly! We want you there!" he said, dragging his suitcase into the room. "My mum is excited to meet you. Plus, Christmas won't be as fun if we all aren't together." He smiled genuinely.

James was acting as if nothing had happened. Melissa, in a way, was thankful. Perhaps it would be easier to overcome if they had just forgotten about it and pretended it never happened.

At that moment, Sirius and Remus walked into the room, each pulling a suitcase as well.

"Morning, Lissy!" Sirius said brightly, a large smile on his face.

"Morning," replied Melissa, smiling slightly.

"Sleep all right?" Remus questioned. She nodded her head.

"Sirius! Can you give me a hand?" Ariel shouted from the entrance, attempting fruitlessly to pull two large suitcases.

"Why do you girls bring so much junk?" Sirius whispered, shaking his head as he walked over and took a suitcase.

"We should be heading out." Lily walked through the doors. "The train is coming soon."

Melissa stared around them with a suspicious expression. How could _no one_ want to talk about it? Not even the ball was mentioned! They were all acting as if nothing had ever happened, as if it were a casual brush of dirt off their shoulders.

"Well, best be going, than," said Sirius, heaving up the suitcases.

The rest mumbled their agreement. Lily and Ariel had brought Melissa up a change of clothes and a jacket; therefore she was able to change out of her tattered dress. Within a half an hour, the Marauders and girls found themselves on the Hogwarts Express.

"Oh, I hope it snows on Christmas!" Ariel said, pulling off her scarf and hat.

"Yeah," Sirius grinned, leaning back on the seat.

"Hey. You okay?" Remus quietly asked Melissa, nudging her arm.

She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah."

Remus grinned. "Okay."

The train ride passed with chatting, jokes, and games. Melissa comfortably rested her head against Remus' shoulder the entire time, smiling when she was supposed to and adding her two-sense into a conversation if she so pleased.

The Express slowed to a stop. "Hmm," James mused. "That went by fast."

It took them a bit to get their things together, put their winter clothing on, and wait to get off the train.

"They really need to make this hallway bigger," complained Sirius, clunking his and Ariel's suitcases into the walls.

As they stepped out the doors, families were eagerly awaiting to see their children.

Once Melissa stepped onto the platform, she knew immediately who James' parents were. His father was a mirror image of James, the same messy black hair atop his head, with similar glasses. A short woman stood beside him, who Melissa assumed to be James' mother. She had flaming red hair and was smiling warmly at them.

"Hey, mum! Hey, dad!" James yelled, waving his arm. He pulled his luggage up towards them, the rest following behind.

"James, my dear!" his mother said as she hugged him tightly.

"Hey, Mrs. P," Sirius said, grinning. "Didn't you miss me?"

"Oh, yes! We mustn't forget you, Sirius!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed, switching to hug Sirius just as she had James. She pulled away from him and stared at Lily. "And you must be Lily…"

"Yes," said Lily with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"We've heard so much about you," James' father commented, chuckling deeply.

James frowned and turned red as everyone around him laughed.

"Hello, Remus, dear," Mrs. Potter said, embracing Remus. "It's so good to see you." She patted him on the cheek.

He grinned. "Likewise, Mrs. Potter."

"Honestly, Remus! You've known me since you were eleven years old and yet you _still_ talk to me so formally. The idea!"

Remus laughed.

"Ariel, I presume?" Mrs. Potter turned her blue eyes to Ariel. "Sirius talked about you quite often as well…"

Sirius smirked. "You're breaking my heart, Mrs. P. Telling a young man's secret like that. Tsk tsk!"

She swatted at his arm. "Enough, you." As she went down the line of teenagers, she reached the last. She smiled. "And you must be Melissa."

Melissa nodded. "Hi," she said quietly.

"They talked about you in their letters. It's nice to finally meet you!" she said, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Potter," said Melissa, grinning.

"Oh, please. Call me Julie! I've been trying to convince Remus since he was twelve to call me that, but he is adamant on calling me Mrs. Potter."

"And I'm Ray," added James' father with a kind smile.

"Hi, Ray," said Melissa, a small smile on her face.

"Oh, James, dear, where is your other friend? The small one?" Julie asked, turning to her son.

"Yeah, a bit round around the middle," Ray stated, wincing as his wife hit his arm.

"Peter, you mean?" Sirius asked. "He had to spend some time with his mum. He might stop by, though."

Melissa frowned at the mention of him and loosely crossed her arms. Surely it would not end well if Peter arrived at the Potter's house and she confronted him.

Remus glanced askance at her, catching the dark look upon her countenance, though said nothing of it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"James…might I mention your house is gigantic?" Melissa commented sarcastically, staring above at the crystallized chandelier. "Or," she smirked, "better yet, how come you didn't say so beforehand?"

James' laugh reverberated throughout the household. "I didn't think it was necessary to."

"How many rooms do you have?" Melissa asked as she walked forward, staring around the main hall.

"Hm. Dunno. Never counted," James said, placing his suitcase on the floor and looking around the room as well.

She laughed. "Well, that must mean there's a lot if your answer is 'I've never counted'."

He smiled and crossed his arms loosely. "Sure. I guess. If you want to be all technical about it."

"I do," she shot back, sticking out her tongue.

James mirrored her expression.

"James, show the girls their rooms. I have to get dinner prepared," called Julie's voice from the kitchen.

"All right, ma!" James shouted back. He heaved up his suitcase. "Walk this way."

At that moment, Sirius, Remus, and Ray walked into the house, dragging in the girls' suitcases.

"Thanks, James!" Sirius yelled sarcastically up the stairs.

James casually waved his hand. "No problem, mate."

Ariel, Lily, and Melissa followed James up the large staircase.

"Lily, you're here." James pointed at a door to his left. "You're there, Ariel." He moved his outstretched hand towards a door a little ways down from Lily's. "And _you_," he turned to Melissa and grinned as she gave him a sharp poke in the side, "are right over in that one." James pointed to a door across from Ariel's.

Melissa walked down the hall, pausing to look at a picture hanging on the wall. "James, who is this?"

"Oh, that?" He walked down the hallway to stand beside her. "That's me when I was two."

She laughed. "On a broom already?"

"My father would have it no other way," he replied with a smirk.

Melissa continued laughing as she pushed her door open.

The large room was decorated in deep reds and golds. A queen-sized bed sat in the middle of the room atop a plushy rug. In the corner was a fireplace that was burning proudly, and next to it a cherry wood desk complete with the needed accessories, along with a comfy looking armchair.

"Oh, James…It's lovely," Melissa breathed out, her hand slipping off the doorknob. "You sure take care of your guests." She choked out a short laugh.

James grinned. "Thanks. I'm glad you like it."

Apparently, Ariel and Lily found similar styled rooms for they each came running out babbling about how nice their rooms were.

Ray came up the stairs and handed Melissa her suitcase with a smile, to which she said many thanks.

As she unpacked, she continued to stare about the comfortable room. "I think I should like staying here," she spoke to the empty room.

After Melissa finished placing her belongings in the drawers, she visited Remus in his room. "Hey," she said, leaning against the door until it closed.

Remus looked up and smiled. "Finished unpacking?"

"Yeah." She folded her arms and smiled. "I see you still are. Need any help?"

"No thanks." He shook his head. "I'm almost done, anyway." He walked over to his dresser and opened a drawer.

Melissa covered her mouth to muffle the laughter. "You have the neatest sock drawer I have ever seen!" she said, unable to hide the laughs any longer. All his socks were neatly folded and arranged by color.

"I like being organized," retorted Remus

She snorted. "You think?"

Remus laughed.

"DINNER!" Julie called from the bottom of the stairs.

"COMING!" everyone, including Remus and Melissa, shouted back.

Loud slamming sounds resounded throughout the hallway, in addition to, "Move it!" and "Out of my way!"

Melissa laughed at the familiar voices of James and Sirius, shook her head and followed them down the stairs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Subsequent to a hefty, and equally unnecessary, dinner, everyone retired to his or her rooms for the night.

Melissa lay in her bed, hands crossed under her head as she stared up at the ceiling. Surrounded by silence, the thoughts she had pushed away for the day reappeared like a reoccurring nightmare in her mind. She blinked and threw a pillow over her face with a frustrated growl.

A knock at the door interrupted her moping.

"Come in," she mumbled dejectedly through the fabric of the pillow. The door opened and then shut with a _click_.

Footsteps clunked across the wooden floors until the rug silenced them. Melissa felt someone lie on the bed beside her.

Remus removed the pillow from her face. The look on his face was a mix between worry and confusion.

"Hi," Melissa said quietly, staring at him.

"Hey," he whispered. "Are you all right?" He brought his hand up and gently caressed her face. She shrugged. "I don't like seeing you like this, Melissa…"

"I'm fine." She turned away from his pained expression.

"No, you're not," Remus said, frowning. "You just had an encounter with Lord Voldemort. No one could possibly be fine after something like that."

Melissa couldn't help feeling shocked that the person she thought would be the last to bring it up had actually been the first and only one to.

"Fine, maybe…I'm not okay," she confessed.

Remus nodded in understanding. "Well, what's bothering you? Talking about it might help…"

"Remus, I…I'm scared. The person that found out about me is the last one that needed to know."

"You know Dumbledore won't let anything happen to you," whispered Remus, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "_I _won't let anything happen to you, either. I swear it." He brushed his thumb over her cheek.

Melissa placed her hand over his and sighed. "I know, but that still does not change the fact that Voldemort knows someone who's from the future.

"You can't give him any information, Melissa. That's the key. No matter what he does, no matter how hard he tries, in the end you might be able to tell him, what, one thing? You don't know all that much about the future of the wizarding world."

"He doesn't know that," said Melissa. "He thinks I'm just choosing not to tell him, which will probably compel him to want to find me even more. It's a challenge. I'm sure he likes that."

"I'm not positive that's the idea…Voldemort probably thought it would be an easy task to complete. He probably thought you'd be scared enough of him from knowing the future, to tell him everything. Which is not the case. But, no, I don't think Lord Voldemort likes a challenge. It shows he could be weak, too."

"Maybe this time it's different…"

Remus gazed down at her. So much pain and foreboding swam within her eyes. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. "I wouldn't worry about it now. It's vacation. Give yourself a break." He smiled.

"I don't want to leave yet, Remus," she mumbled, shaking her head.

"Don't worry about that now," Remus repeated, feeling her breath hitting his face.

"Look who's talking, Mr. Worrywart," Melissa said, smile tugging on her face.

"It is true, though, dear. You really shouldn't worry. At least not right now."

"I'll try not to, sir. After all, you _are _the boss." She closed the little space between them.

Remus pulled back after a moment with a sigh. "I have to go back to my room," he said sadly.

"Why?" Melissa asked, frowning.

Remus sat up and hung his legs off her bed. "Let's just say Mrs. Potter will not be a very happy host." He chuckled.

Melissa smiled slightly. "Goodnight, Remus."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight." He jumped off the bed and left the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Melissa yawned and stretched her arms above her head. She smiled sleepily, feeling much better than she did the day earlier.

_I suppose talking with Remus worked. _

"LISSY! THIS IS YOUR WAKE UP CALL!" she heard James and Sirius' voices outside of her door. "WAKE UP, PLEASE! IT'S BREAKFAST TIME!"

Melissa winced at the loudness. "I'm awake already, you dolts!"

"Sure you are," said Sirius, unconvinced.

"Well, if I wasn't a moment ago I surely am now." She could not help laughing as she rolled out of bed.

"Hey, she's awake," James said, grinning as she opened her door. He and Sirius both stood in their pajamas, hair resembling haystacks on top of their heads.

"Told you," Melissa shot back, laughing and walking past them. James and Sirius followed her downstairs and into the dining room, where everyone else was sitting and eating the large arrangement of breakfast foods.

Sirius rubbed his hands together. "Mhm. I love Mrs. P's cooking!"

Julie laughed. "Why thank you, dear."

Remus looked towards the doorway as Melissa, James, and Sirius walked in. She appeared relatively better. He grinned as she sat in the seat next to him. He leaned over and kissed her temple. "Feel better?"

"Much." She smiled. "Hmm, what to eat…"

"Everything!" Sirius exclaimed, eyeing everything as if he hadn't eaten in a year.

"Come outside with me?" Remus whispered to Melissa after they both had finished eating. She nodded with a smile.

The two bundled up in puffy winter coats and scarves. Cold air hit their faces sharply as they opened the front door. It had snowed the night before, leaving a small sheet of white across the front lawns.

Melissa pulled her knitted had lower on her forehead, almost covering her eyes.

"You won't be able to see a thing if you do that," said Remus, laughing.

Melissa smiled and pulled the hat up. "It's cold out here," she commented.

Remus pulled her into his arms. "Warm now?" He smiled.

She nodded her head and laughed, nuzzling her face into his chest. Remus kissed her forehead.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" a recognizable voice shouted, throwing a snowball that spiraled in their direction.

Remus spun Melissa behind him, causing the snowball to smack into his face.

"Nice job, Moony," James said, holding his knees as he laughed, his breath visible in the cold air.

Sirius stuck his head out from behind a tree, cheeks red from both laughing and the cold. "You _really _need to practice your snowball fighting skills, Moony."

Remus spit snow out of his mouth and wiped it out of his eyes. Surprisingly, a smile was on his face.

"Where are Lily and Ariel?" Melissa asked, poking her head out from behind Remus.

"Inside," Sirius jutted his thumb towards the front doors, "helping Mrs. P start with the Christmas decorations."

"I'll go inside and help. My guesses are they will be needing a lot of it to fill that house," she said, laughing. "Have fun," she kissed Remus' cheek, "and don't allow them to hurt you too bad…"

James and Sirius guffawed with loud laughter. "And since when do Marauders listen to the rules!?"

Melissa laughed and walked into the warm house.

"Hey," greeted Ariel as she walked down the stairs with a large box labeled 'Ornaments'.

"Hi," Melissa said, unraveling her scarf and hanging it on the coat rack beside the doorway. "What are you guys doing?"

"Getting everything out of the attic first," Ariel said, finishing the statement with a sneeze. She placed the box on the floor by the staircase.

Melissa smiled. "I'll come help. Hold on a second." She unzipped her winter jacket, and was left with baggy sweatpants and a large t-shirt, fine clothes for rummaging through an attic.

"Their attic is _huge_," Ariel said, walking up the stairs.

Melissa laughed while she followed her up. "I am sure."

"Oh, hello, dear," Julie said, smiling as Ariel and Melissa stepped into the attic. Ray and Lily were sifting through an array of cardboard boxes.

"What do you need help with?" asked Melissa, looking around the attic. It was, indeed, rather large for attic standards.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So," James began, compacting a ball of snow in his glove-clad hands," what did you get Lissy for Christmas." He chucked it towards the tree and it splattered with a squelching noise.

Remus smiled. "Can't tell. Knowing you two, you'll accidentally let it slip."

"I take offense to that, Moony," said Sirius, folding his arms over his puffy jacket. "I'll tell you what I got Ariel…"

"And what _did_ you get her?" James inquired, sending another snowball flying through the air as if it were a Quaffle.

"A charm bracelet," Sirius replied casually, examining his fingers aloofly. "I would like to add that all the charms on it have a specific reference to things that represent us or things we've done."

James' eyebrows rose up under his hat. "Wow, mate. I'm impressed."

"Did you honestly pick that out on your own?" Remus asked, staring at Sirius with a disbelieving expression.

"Well, no," admitted Sirius dejectedly. "The jewelry lady helped…a lot."

"I thought so." Remus smiled.

"What'd you get Lily?" Sirius asked, recovering from his earlier confession.

James tossed the snowball from his right hand to his left. "I will say, my mum helped me a lot…but, in the end we thought she might like an emerald necklace. He smiled.

Sirius and James both directed their attention to Remus, who instantly shouted, "What?"

"We both told. Now it's your turn," James said, throwing his snowball towards Sirius, who ducked in the nick of time, causing the snowball to smack against the glass window. "Eh…"

"Come on, Moony!" Sirius exclaimed, making himself comfortable on the snowy porch. "We won't tell. We solemnly swear we are up to…well, good." He scrunched his nose. "Geez it's weird saying that."

The three boys laughed together.

"No…I believe I'll leave it a surprise," Remus said, leaning against the house.

"Did you get it yet?" James asked, leaning his elbow on the porch railing.

"Of course I got it.""

"You know Moony, never waits till the last minute," said Sirius as he shook his head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Melissa carried a box of nutcrackers and extra tinsels downstairs and placed it on the couch.

"There. That's the last of it, I believe," said Julie, breathing out as she plopped a box of outdoor lights onto the couch.

The front door opened, sending in a flurry of snowflakes and a cold gust of air. James, Sirius, and Remus huddled by the front door, covered from head to foot in snow.

Julie walked into the front hall. "Well," she placed her hands on her hips, "it's about time! You boys were going to freeze into wizard popsicles out there."

"We're fine, mum," James groaned, rolling his eyes.

Sirius brushed snow out of his hair. "So, are we decorating today?" A large smile spread across his flushed face.

Ray shrugged. "If you are all up for it."

"Heck yes!" Sirius and James exclaimed.

Ray laughed. "Then it's settled."

James' parents played Christmas music, as everyone bustled around, covering the house in festive decorations.

Melissa, Ariel, Lily, and Julie worked on the Christmas tree, while the men walked out to the front with lines of house lights around their shoulders.

"A little more to the left, Mr. Potter!" called Remus, craning his neck to look up as he directed Ray where to string the lights.

"No! To the right!" Sirius yelled.

Ray paused and stared down at them. "Come on, guys." He sighed and a puff of air escaped his mouth.

"Dad," James spoke up to his father with obviousness oozing from his voice, "listen to Remus. Would you even consider listening to this dunderhead?" He affectionately ruffled Sirius' hair through his hat.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inside, the house smelled of apple pies and spicy cinnamon, as the girls continued to decorate the tree with ribbons, lights, and ornaments.

"Here you go, dear," said Julie, handing Melissa a crystal bauble to hang on the prickly branches of the tree.

Melissa grinned and gingerly accepted the last ornament. She sat back on her knees and admired their work.

She always had a love for the holidays, from the decorating of the tree, to opening presents, all down to just the pure joy and happiness of that time of year.

"You know," Ariel said as she closed one of the boxes, "we really should check up on them." She stood and walked towards the window.

The four laughed.

"We probably should." Julie nodded.

They quickly threw on coats, hats, and gloves and walked outside.

"Ta da!" James spread his arms out widely as they stepped onto the porch.

The icy blue lights caused the house to resemble much of a castle, glowing eerily in the dark of night. Colorful lights wound around the trees and bushes below.

"It looks wonderful," Julie whispered with a smile.

Everyone stood by the sidewalk and took in the magnificence of the bright house.

"Did we not do a fabulous job?" asked Sirius, smirking.

"Yes, it's extremely fabulous, Sirius." Ariel laughed.

"You didn't do anything, Padfoot! All you did was mess it all up," James exclaimed, grinning ear to ear.

Sirius sent his friend a mock glare, though a smile ruined his angry demeanor.

Melissa smiled softly and leaned her head against Remus' shoulder. "It's so beautiful…Christmas."

"Yeah," he breathed, smiling.

Later that night, after hot chocolate and cookies, they all retired to bed.

Melissa snuggled under her warm covers and closed her eyes. Just as she was drifting off to sleep, a voice awoke her from the doorway.

"Lissy…Lissy, you awake?"

She opened her eyes and averted her gaze to the door. "Sirius?" She sat up. "What are you doing?"

Sirius walked over to the side of her bed with a small box clutched in his right hand. He sat on his knees by her bedside and placed the box on the bed beside her legs. "I need your opinion," he said gravely, "on the present I got for Ariel."

"All right," said Melissa, folding her arms over her lap. "Shoot."

Sirius slowly, almost nervously, opened the box and tilted it towards her. "Well…?"

"Oh, Sirius," she gasped, covering her mouth. "That's…that's beautiful! Where did you get that?"

"You really think she's like this?" He turned the box towards himself and gazed down at it with a critical gaze.

"Don't be ridiculous." She nudged his shoulder with her hand. "She'll absolutely adore it. How could she not?"

Sirius smiled, stood, and walked back towards the doorway. "By the way," he rested his head against the doorframe, "Moony has not cracked yet and told us what he got you." He smirked. "We're working on it."

Melissa laughed as he quietly closed the door.

**A/N- Yay the revised edition! Much better than the first, I think. Anyway, back to the original author's note. lt bad for distressing all the characters so I decided to make them happy for a change. Please review, I like to know what you think of the chapter. Read and Review!**


	34. Every Word

**A/N- Warning, the ending, well…not exactly…basically this whole chapter is mushy, fluffly, and sweet. Hope you like the new revised version because I changed quite a lot. **

Every Word

Christmas Eve was upon them faster than anyone had anticipated. The Potter's and company sat comfortably in the family room.

James gazed sadly at some of the presents under the tree. "If only I could just…" His fingers twitched in his lap.

"No, James," Lily sighed and placed her hands over his, "I think you can handle waiting until tomorrow."

"Oh, but, Lily!" James whined, pouting his bottom lip. "I want my presents now!"

Lily smiled. "That's not going to work, I'm afraid."

James huffed. "Why not? It always works when Sirius does it."

Melissa was sitting on the couch, legs tucked under her, as she felt something go over her head. She leaned her head back and looked up at a grinning Sirius with a Santa Clause hat on.

"For the Christmas spirit," he said, tugging the hat over her eyes playfully.

Melissa laughed. "Thanks, Sirius."

Eventually, Sirius had managed to get everyone in the house to wear the celebratory hats. He had put a sticking charm on Remus', therefore the grumpy werewolf could not take it off, knowing he would attempt.

"Padfoot!" exclaimed Remus, once he had realized the hat was permanently stuck to his head.

Melissa covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. "Sirius, what did you do?"

"A harmless sticking charm," Sirius murmured to her, glancing at the doorway.

Remus stomped into the room, looking quite peeved, complete with a Santa Clause hat atop his head, and the puffball hanging lazily to the side.

"Aww, Remus! You look so cute!" cooed Melissa, grinning.

Sirius smiled cheekily, as Remus plopped down onto the couch.

Melissa leaned over and kissed his cheek. He smiled, despite the Santa hat he was forced to wear.

That night, everyone sat, comfortable with blankets and their pajamas, around the fireplace and talked. Sirius and James insisted that they sing, 'Oh Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs', to which everyone complied so the two would be quiet.

Melissa pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. She smiled softly as James and Sirius continued to belt out muggle Christmas songs, and leaned her head back against Remus' chest.

"What are you smiling about?" Remus whispered, staring down at her.

"Nothing," she replied as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"BED!" Sirius suddenly shouted, standing up.

James followed suite, and the two stampeded up the stairs.

"Well, you know what they say," Melissa said, pushing herself out of Remus' lap, "the earlier you fall asleep, the faster you wake up."

They all laughed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

James and Sirius shot awake at precisely 7:30 in the morning. "PRESENTS!" the two shouted simultaneously, running out of their rooms. They ran down the hallway, banging their fists on everyone's doors, continuing to shout unintelligible things about presents.

Melissa, already having heard them when they loudly barged out of their rooms, sat up before they even slammed on her door.

"WAKE UP! PRESENTS!" James yelled through the wood.

"Coming," Melissa answered, yawning. She threw the covers off her body and padded towards the door. She cracked it open and poked her head out.

Lily, Ariel, and Remus' heads were popped out as well.

"Shall we go down?" Ariel asked through a yawn. "No doubt they are going to start opening the presents…"

"Yeah," Melissa said. She returned to her room momentarily to grab her robe and slippers. As she walked back out, she realized Remus was still unable to remove the hat.

"I still cannot get it off," he grumbled, glaring upwards in the hats general direction.

"_I_ still think it's cute." Melissa kissed him. "Happy Christmas, Remus."

Remus smiled. "Happy Christmas," he said, kissing her again.

"COME _ON_, MOONY AND LISSY!" Sirius yelled from downstairs.

Remus and Melissa laughed and started off down the stairs.

Under the tree, more brightly colored boxes surrounded the one's that had been there previously. James and Sirius' faces were lit up like young children, as they stood in front of the display.

"Well, go ahead," Julie urged. "Open them!"

Melissa sat on the rug by the burning fire, as Remus placed himself next to her.

"Do you want one person to open at a time? So we get to see what we all got?" asked Ariel, resting her back against the couch.

"Yeah. Okay. Whatever." Sirius waved it off. "Just let me go first!" He excitedly eyed all the presents with his name curled in script.

Everyone looked at each other, asking silently whether or not it was all right if Sirius opened his presents first. No one seemed to care…except of course for James.

"No way!" he shouted. "That's not fair! I want to go first." He crossed his arms across his chest with a childish pout.

"Fine." Lily rolled her eyes. "You _both_ can open them together."

"YAY!" James and Sirius clapped their hands.

James lunged for the present Sirius had for him, while Sirius made for the present he received from James.

The two boys ripped the paper off so quickly; it barely took two seconds, and Ray did not even have enough time to take a picture.

"Awesome!" They each held up their present.

Sirius had gotten James a broom-cleaning kit, which James was currently grinning proudly at, while James had given Sirius a book on one hundred ways to prank.

"I know you don't read much, but this book just _has_ to be an exception," said James, smirking.

"Oh, it is." Sirius' smirk mirrored James'. "Thanks a lot, Prongs!"

"Thank _you_, Padfoot my dear, dear friend," James gushed as Sirius burst out laughing.

Remus, meanwhile, hadn't really paid all that much attention, for he was trying to yank off his hat.

Melissa watched him with mild amusement. He was endeavoring everything: tugging the pom-pom ball, attempting to slip his fingers beneath the rim, pulling at it with all his might, and then, finally, resorted to his last idea.

"Melissa, sweetheart…" he said sweetly, grinning at her. "Would you be so kind as to try and pull this off for me?"

She laughed. "I could try, Remus. I don't promise anything."

"Try," he pleaded with much desperation.

Melissa, struggling her hardest not to laugh, reached forward and tugged. When nothing came of that, she yanked quite hard.

Remus jumped back in surprise. "Ow!"

The laughter bubbled out of her. "Oh, I'm sorry, Remus."

"Sorry, Moonster. Getting Lissy to pull the hat off for you is not going to work, either," commented Sirius lightly.

Remus sent him a deathly glare.

James and Sirius finished opening their presents, ending up with an assortment of different trinkets and knickknacks. James received some new robes and Quidditch things, and Sirius got some new robes as well and pranking equipment, which he declared he would share with all the Marauders.

Lily gave James a nice set of Quidditch gear, while Ariel gave Sirius a hair kit, as a joke, along with a watch as a watch. He swore to use both.

"Moony, you next!" James said, putting on his own Santa hat.

Remus shook his head. "One of the girls should go."

"I don't care who goes," said Lily with a shrug.

"Me either," added Melissa. "Remus, just go. In the end we'll all have opened our presents anyway."

"Fine."

"Oh, Moony you big spoilsport! We'll take off the bloody hat if it will make you happy!" said Sirius, playfully punching his friend on the shoulder.

Remus smiled. "Eh, leave it on."

Sirius and James smirked. "I believe we have gotten through to him."

Melissa raised her eyebrow. "You wanted it off a minute ago, Mr. Grinch."

"Yes, I know, but now everyone is wearing them again," he said, picking up a hat and placing it atop her head. "And I'm not a Grinch!"

Remus mostly obtained what he loved most, books. Along with the large pile of books, were three nice sets of robes. Melissa frowned and had said she wanted to get him something different, but Remus had specifically told her to give him only books.

"Who's going next?" asked James. As soon as no one answered, he sighed. "How about alphabetical order? Therefore Ariel goes first, then Lily, then Melissa. Fair enough?"

"Take that one!" Sirius said, pointing to a small box.

Ariel leaned over and took it. She lightly tugged at the red ribbon and opened the box slowly, as if to annoy Sirius purposely. Finally, when she opened it, she gasped loudly. "Sirius! It's…it's beautiful!" She launched herself over strewn present boxes that lay ignored, and sent him to the floor as she hugged and kissed him.

Sirius pulled back after a moment and grinned widely at her. "I hoped you would like it that much." He laughed.

Once Ariel had finished opening the rest of her presents, and piled them neatly in a pile beside her, Lily started opening her presents.

James reached under the tree and pulled out a long, rectangular box. "Open this one."

Lily smiled and accepted it. She opened James' present much faster than Ariel had Sirius'. She gasped quietly and covered her mouth. "Oh, James…It's beautiful. Thank you." She kissed his cheek.

James grinned. "I did good, then?"

"All right, it's Lissy's turn," said Sirius after everyone had finished.

James and Sirius watched eagerly as she went through each of her presents, waiting to see what Remus had gotten her. To their disappointment, Remus was not as upfront about his gift as they were, and did not tell her which present to open first. As she reached the last present, which just had to be it, Sirius and James leaned forward on their knees.

Melissa paused and averted her gaze to James and Sirius. "What are you doing?" She held the ribbon between her thumb and forefinger.

"Just open it!" Sirius jumped forward. "We want to see what the sneaky git got you!"

James turned to Sirius. "It's not a competition who got their girlfriend the better present…is it?"

"No…I don't think so." Sirius' brows furrowed in mild confusion. "Oh, well. Open!"

Melissa shook her head with a smile and looked down at the present. It was neatly wrapped with a bow tied around the top. "What a shame it would be to ruin the wrapping…"

James growled in frustration. "Come on, Liss."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, guys."

Underneath the wrapping paper was a black velvet box. She raised an eyebrow curiously at a piece of paper poking out. She slipped it out and unfolded it, Remus watching her avidly from his lounging position beside her. The note read in curly, neat script:

_My Dearest Melissa, _

_I will be honest in admitting I was not all too sure what to get you. I would like to say, though, I had no help whatsoever when I did decide. I hope it means something to you, because it does mean a great deal to me. Love you from the year 1977 to 1998… _

_Love, _

_Remus_

A smile brightened her countenance, though tears brimmed her eyelids. She quietly laughed at herself and ran the tip of her forefinger along the softness of the velvet box. Slowly and carefully, she opened it. She bit her lip as a tear rolled down her cheek. Embedded within the velveteen cushion was a unique necklace. Two hearts interlocked, one of them encrusted with ruby stones, her birthstone, while expressed his, which was aquamarine.

"Remus," she murmured, at loss for any intelligent words meaningful enough.

"Do you like it?" asked Remus, somewhat nervously.

Melissa laughed and wiped away the tears with the back of her head, nodding her head vigorously. "I have never gotten a present this…significant." She looked up and smiled at him.

Remus, seeing her tears, crawled across all the boxes and wrapping paper and hugged her.

At that moment, the waterworks turned on full fledge and Remus soon found his shoulder soaked. He laughed softly and whispered, "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know," she choked out, shaking her head against his shoulder.

Remus smiled, rubbing her back as he rocked them back and forth. A chorus of 'Aww' rang out through the group, whilst Melissa pitifully sneezed on Remus' pajama shirt. She began laughing and everyone joined in.

"That has got to be the best reaction out of all three," James said, awed. "Nice choice, Moony."

"We're impressed," Sirius added, a smile on his face.

Remus leaned back and gazed down at her. "You all right, now?" He chuckled.

Melissa sniffled and nodded her head, resting her forehead against his chest. "I'm sorry, Remus. I love it. Really I do."

"I think he knows that," James interrupted.

Remus placed his finger under her chin and gently pulled her face up so she was looking at him. He smiled. "Out of all the presents I've ever given anybody, I must say that really _is_ the best reaction I've ever gotten." He kissed her forehead. "I'm flattered."

She laughed and wiped her cheek. "Will you help me put it on?" She sniffled.

He kissed her. "Yes."

Remus gingerly picked up the necklace. He brushed her hair to her shoulder and clasped the necklace around her neck. Running the tip of his finger down her neck, he smiled.

After that episode, Julie and Ray opened their gifts. Once the paper and boxes were discarded, magically of course, everyone piled up their gifts and carried them to their rooms.

Melissa sloppily dropped her stuff on the middle of her bed. She breathed out, sending a wisp of her fringe into the air, and rubbed the sore spots on her arms where the heavier things rested. A sudden loud crash made her jump. She spun around and ran to the staircase.

"Argh!" James groaned, rubbing his head as he lay on the bottom of the stairs. "That bloody hurt!" His presents were scattered around him and he was sprawled out somewhat like the Vitruvian Man, with the exception of pajamas.

Melissa winced. "Are you all right, James?"

"Uh huh," he answered in a strained voice.

Melissa turned over her shoulder and saw that Lily, Ariel, Sirius, and Remus were all staring down at him as well.

"What'd you do, mate? Fall down the stairs?" asked Sirius, smirking.

"Sod off, Padfoot," James grumbled, waving his hand in the air dismissively. He sat up and fixed his crooked glasses. He pressed the heel of his hand into his temple. "Mum wanted me to let you guys know that around…well, whatever time you want to get ready for dinner, some of their friends are coming over, too. So, she just wanted me to tell you guys."

The five on the top of the stairs nodded.

After she was positive James was all right, Melissa retreated back to her room and began putting away her new things. The room was silent, until she heard a soft rapping at her door.

"Come in," she called offhandedly, folding the new clothing and placing it tidily in her drawers. She turned and saw Remus leaning in the doorway, red hat still proudly displayed on his head.

"Hey." She smiled. "Still keeping that on?" She jutted her chin towards the Santa hat.

Remus looked up. "Oh, yeah. I forgot I still had it on."

Melissa giggled and reached up, pulling the hat off with ease. "There," she said, considerably close to his face for she was standing on her tiptoes. Remus leaned forward and kissed her, causing her to drop the hat to the floor with a light _thump. _

Remus wrapped his arms around her waist as she slowly sank back down to her normal height, causing him to bend down. He stumbled backwards as she leaned into him and put her arms around his neck.

He pulled away and kissed her nose. "I have to go take a shower before Sirius uses all the hot water," he whispered.

Melissa laughed. "Who decided he was going first?"

"He did. Who else?" asked Remus, smirking.

"Do you have to go now?" she asked, staring up at him.

Remus contemplated between whether or not to leave her, one chose obviously more promising than the other. Suddenly, he grinned widely. With a playful growl and a heavy lunge forward, he tackled her onto the plushy bed. He rested himself on her lightly, careful not to crush her.

Melissa smirked. "I reckon you're staying, then?"

"Hmm," he smiled down at her, "I suppose I am. For a bit…" he added as he nuzzled his nose with hers.

She laughed.

Remus pulled back and softly brushed the wisps of hair off her face, letting them linger on her cheek. "Are you sure you're okay, now?" He ran his thumb under her eyes, pink and puffy from her earlier tears.

Melissa answered him silently with a certain nod. He sighed and gently knocked his forehead against hers.

She relaxed against the bed, sighing and closing her eyes contently as he kissed her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair, playing with the soft strands and making it appear mussed.

"A HA! What have we here!?" Sirius cried gleefully from the doorway, holding up his towel as he jumped up and down and pointed an accusing finger at them.

Remus groaned and buried his face in her neck.

"YES! I _finally_ caught you in the act! This time it's not fake, either. Finally, Moony! Many kudos!"

Remus lifted his head and glared at his friend. Sirius, meanwhile, seemed unbothered, and just casually leaned against the doorframe, hair dripping from his shower.

Melissa felt her cheeks turn crimson, though not from embarrassment. No, it was more the urge to burst out into loud, almost obnoxiously so, laughter. Sirius usually conquered that feat whenever he went into his deranged mode.

"And here I am, just coming into her room to let you know it is your turn to take a shower. What do I find instead?" asked Sirius, waggling his eyebrows.

Remus grunted in annoyance. "I am not going to even try with you anymore," he grumbled, shaking his head. Melissa shook with the suppression and kept her mouth shut tightly. He turned away from Sirius and looked down at her. A grin appeared on his face. "You can let it out, you know."

At that moment, she began laughing, holding her sides and sounding almost like she was crying from laughing so hard.

Sirius snickered from the doorway. "I'll just leave you two alone now, shall I?" He winked in Remus' direction and shut the door.

Melissa was still in a fit of hysterics, as Remus shook his head yet again. "Why is he so persistent we do something?"

"I…I dunno," she breathed through her laughter.

Remus laughed. "I'm glad _you_ find it so amusing."

"Oh, Remus. You have to admit it is rather funny…"

"Not really."

"Well, there's nothing I can do about that." She giggled.

Remus smiled, leaning down at kissing her. "No matter how much I would enjoy staying here," he mumbled against her lips, "I really do need to take a shower."

"Fine," she grumbled, sighing.

He chuckled and took her hands, pulling them both up to kneeling positions. "I'll come back."

"Well, I have to take a shower, too. So, unless you wish to take one with me…I suggest you wait, Remus," she suggested, smirking mischievously. Remus turned a dark shade of red and stared wide-eyed at her. "Oh, Remus, I'm just kidding! Relax."

Remus smirked, and leaned down to a crawling position, moving forward and unexpectedly kissing her.

Melissa placed her hand on his chest and pushed him away. "I thought you had to take a shower." She smiled.

"That offer to take one with you is becoming quite an inviting alternative…" Remus breathed huskily, face close to her own.

Melissa's eyes widened and she blinked slowly. "Um…you just said something _really _un-Remus like. Besides, what would Julie say?" She giggled as their priorities drastically changed. "And what would Sirius say?"

Remus laughed and fell back onto the bed. "Good point." He rolled off the bed, landing sloppily on all fours. Standing quickly, he strode towards the door, opening it in a swift motion only to find something on the other side that made a rather loud _thwack. _

"YEOW!" Sirius fell backwards onto the hallway floor and held his hand to his head.

Remus poked his head out of the door. "Oops! Sorry, Padfoot," he laughed, "but you really should know better than to press your face up against doors and listen to private conversations." He smirked down at his friend.

"Bloody werewolf," grumbled Sirius with a glare. He hoisted himself up and stalked down the hallway, fists curled at his sides, while he muttered darkly and rubbed his bruising head.

"You deserved it!" Remus called down the hallway, to which Sirius raised his hand and proudly exhibited a rather rude hand gesture.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Melissa giggled as she heard the comical scene diminish just outside her door. "Oh, Sirius," she shook her head, "what are we going to do with you?" She hopped off her bed and returned to her pile of presents

She stepped back, admiring the clean room. All traces of wrapping paper or present boxes were gone and the room was left, as it had been that morning.

"Well, Melissa, if I do say so myself, you have done quite a good job," she spoke to herself, grinning. Absently playing with her necklace, she walked to her closet and thumbed through clothing to wear. She stared down at the necklace. Rather than seeing the red and blue stones, the back was displayed to her eyes, and oddly there was something on it. Her brow puckered in confusion.

"What's this?" Melissa murmured. She reached behind her neck and unclasped it, holding the heart in the palm of her hand. In neat, curvy letters were the words 'Love Throughout Time' curling into the shape of the hearts. She ran the pad of her thumb over the words. "How did I not notice this before?"

She looked up and stared at her closed door. With the necklace clenched securely in her right hand, she ran out of her room, hoping to catch Remus out of the shower.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Remus stepped out of the shower, wrapping a white towel around his waist. He shook his now dark blonde head, causing water droplets to fly about. His cheeks were flushed from the heat as he grabbed a hand towel and dried his face.

Suddenly, the bathroom door flung open. Remus quickly turned, careful to hold onto his towel. Before he could see who barged into the bathroom, he stumbled backwards as someone flung themselves into his unprepared arms.

Remus looked down and saw that it was Melissa in his arms. "And to what do I owe this great pleasure?" he joked, smiling and wrapping his arms around her.

Melissa shook her head against his bare chest. "I love you," she whispered, barely audible even in the silence. "So much…"

Remus held her while she sniffled. "I love you, too," he answered slowly, staring down at her. "Care to tell me why you're in here crying? Not to mention the fact I am standing here in nothing but a towel that I feel slipping…"

Melissa laughed slightly and gently pulled back. "Do you mean it?" she mumbled, sniffling.

Remus frowned. "Mean what?"

She placed the necklace in his open hand. "That," she murmured as she turned the hearts over.

He stared down at the necklace for a moment, then brought his eyes up and stared into hers. "Every word of it," he said softly.

Melissa smiled as a single tear ran slowly down her cheek.

"Shhh, don't cry." Remus gathered her in his arms again, sighing into her hair. "You've just been the waterworks today, haven't you?" He smiled.

She leaned her forehead against him contently as she let out a shaky laugh. "I guess so." She sniffled and placed her hand on his stomach. "I should let you get dressed."

Remus laughed. "Yeah, I suppose you should."

Melissa leaned up and kissed his cheek, then left the room, closing the door behind her. Remus watched as she left, a soft smile on his face.


	35. Playing With the Big Boys

Playing With The Big Boys

Later that evening when everyone was showered and ready they all went downstairs.

All the girls were proudly wearing the jewelry they received, causing the men who got them to smile.

The girls were helping Julie prepare for the other guests coming, while the boys lounged in the living room.

"I think we should help them..." Remus said, about to stand up.

"Sit, Moony," Sirius said, pointing to the couch as if ordering a dog. Remus smirked and sat down.

"Yeah relax," James said, lacing his fingers behind his head in a laid back fashion. "They like cooking and stuff."

Remus looked over to Ray who was nodding his head vigorously.

"Hey you guys want to help?" Julie asked from the doorway, patting her hands on her apron.

All the men immediately shot up, while Remus rose slowly, smiling.

"We'll do it!" the three men chorused together, the same men who were saying moments before the girls didn't need any help.

Melissa, Lily, and Ariel came into the room. Melissa smiled at Remus. All the girls had some flour on their faces and their hair was up.

James, Sirius, and Ray followed their respective partners into the kitchen.

Melissa and Remus laughed quietly.

"They're unbelievable," Melissa said, shaking her head.

"Yeah but they're our friends nonetheless," Remus said, smiling. Melissa walked up to him and put her arms around his waist.

"I know you were going to help," she said, looking up at him.

Remus smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, Moony, we could use some help!" James yelled from the kitchen.

Melissa and Remus both started laughing again.

"We'd better go," Melissa said, kissing his chin, as that was the only thing she could reach.

"I guess," Remus said, sighing dramatically. Melissa laughed.

They walked into the kitchen and saw everyone pointing their wands at something else. Flour was flying around and the room was warm from the oven.

"Let me help you, James," Melissa said, smiling at his feeble effort to stop the flying flour.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and everything and everyone stopped.

"Oh that must be them!" Julie said, smiling. She walked out of the kitchen and everyone heard jovial greetings. "James come out here and introduce yourself and your friends while I finish dinner."

"Alright, mum," James said, sighing. "Come on guys."

Everyone followed James out into the hallway.

There stood a woman with short dark hair and green eyes, and a man with thin glasses and neat blonde hair. Then by their legs stood two little girls. One had curly dark chocolate brown hair being held in a half ponytail by a bow, with light blue eyes and pale skin. She looked like a life-size porcelain doll. The smaller one had straight light brown hair with dark blue eyes and the same pale skin, whom was clinging to her mother's legs.

Melissa's eyes widened in shock.

"Hello, I'm Gerard Ross and this is my wife Diana and our two daughters, Gretchen and Emma."

"Well I'm James, that bloke over there is Sirius Black, my other friend over there is Remus Lupin. That beautiful girl over there is my lovely girlfriend Lily Evans, Sirius' girlfriend Ariel Wilson, and...OW!"

Melissa stomped her foot on James'.

"James those are my parents!" Melissa hissed so only James could hear.

"Oh...um...and this is...Remus' sister Melissa Lupin!" James said, grinning that he thought of something. Everyone seemed to understand what was going on, and kept their mouths shut.

Melissa resisted the feeling to slap her hand to her forehead, and substituted it by closing her eyes and sighing. Though she couldn't hide the smile that also appeared when she realized how good Melissa Lupin sounded.

Remus was staring wide-eyed and his mouth was open agape at James. James ignored him and bent down to Gretchen's level.

"Hey," he said, holding out his hand. She looked down at his hand then back up at him and then shook it slowly.

"Well now that we're all acquainted, we're just going to go back into the living room," Sirius said awkwardly.

"Alright we'll go help Julie in the kitchen. Go ahead with them," Diana said, nudging the girls forward.

Melissa slowly reached her hand out and her eldest sister took it quite reluctantly.

James picked up Emma and they walked into the living room.

"So how old are you, kiddo?" Sirius asked Gretchen, plopping down on the couch.

"Five," she said, quietly.

Melissa was in a state of shock and let go of her sister's hand and collapsed back on the couch. Her sister's went over and started playing with little dolls Julie had on the table.

"Why did you make her my sister!? Why not Sirius'?!" Remus whispered to James, sounding just a little peeved.

"I couldn't think of anything else," James said, rubbing his forehead.

"I can't believe they're here," Melissa said quietly. "Those two little girls are my older sisters. They can't know I'm here...even though I'm not born yet. It would be suspicious if I had the same last name and I resembled them also."

"I'd comfort you but our genius friend made us related," Remus said, glaring at James who shrugged.

"Well you have to admit your sisters are cute," Ariel said. Melissa smiled slightly.

"Yeah you kind of look like them also," Lily said. Emma toddled over and tapped Sirius' knee.

"Yes?" he said, smiling.

"Piggyback ride?" she asked.

"Sure, kiddo," Sirius said, getting off the couch and going on all fours. "Climb on."

Emma started to giggle and climbed on.

"Me too!" Gretchen said, dropping the doll and running over.

"I'll do it," James said, getting down on the floor next to Sirius. Gretchen climbed on James' back.

"Let's race," Gretchen said.

"Race?" James said, frowning. "Do we have to?"

"Oh come on, Prongs. You afraid I'll beat you?" Sirius said, smirking.

"No way! Come on Gretchen let's beat that slowpoke of a horse," James said, grinning. Melissa smiled and got up and stood between them.

"On your marks...get set...GO!" she said, laughing as James and Sirius started to crawl wildly across the floor. Everyone was laughing, even James and Sirius.

"I won!" James and Sirius both said triumphantly as they both touched the other side of the room. "You won? I won!"

Everyone started to laugh again.

"Rematch!" James yelled.

"Fine!" Sirius said, smirking. Emma climbed off his back. "Hey where are you going? I need you!"

"Different horsy," she said, walking over to Remus. Remus smiled.

"Wait, no rematch first," Sirius said, crawling over to the little girl, causing her to laugh.

"Okay," she said, climbing back on and patting his head.

"Aww how cute, Padfoot," James said, smirking. Sirius stuck out his tongue.

"Ready...set...go!" Melissa said again. "And they're off! Sirius is in the lead...no...no... James is catching up they're head to head! It's another tie!"

"Bloody hell!" Sirius said.

"Sirius! No bad language in front of the kids," Ariel scolded.

"That's okay, James," Gretchen said, patting James' head. James grinned up at her.

"Different horsy," Emma said again, getting off of Sirius and walking over to Remus.

"Alright, hop on," Remus said, getting off of the couch and going on all fours. Emma climbed on his back.

"Come here you can ride on my back," Sirius said to Gretchen. She got off of James and climbed on Sirius' back. Sirius crawled over to Remus and they stood ready to race.

"You ready to get your butt kicked, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Not a chance," Remus said, smiling.

"Okay...ready...set...go!" Melissa said for the third time. Both Marauders crawled with speed across the floor, trying not to let the girls fall off.

"Moony won!" James said, once Remus reached out a hand and touched the wall. "Ha ha, Padfoot! Moony won!"

Sirius grumbled, and Gretchen smiled.

"That's okay. I thought you were a good horse," she said. Sirius smiled.

"Thanks, kiddo," he said.

After some more competitive races for the Marauders and fun rides for the girls, James, Sirius, and Remus were lying on the floor breathing hard.

"Geez…I never raced that much in my life," Sirius said, laughing.

"I never won so much in my life," Remus said, smiling.

"Fine. Just go ahead and rub it in Moony!" Sirius said for the thousandth time.

"Oh stop being a sore loser," Melissa said, laughing. "You were crawling around on the floor. Big deal Remus kept on winning."

Remus smiled. "But the point is I _did_ win."

James held out his hand for Remus. "You're right, Moony. You won. I surrender, no more races."

"Why thank you, Prongs. I accept your surrender," Remus said, shaking his hand.

"Kids dinner's ready!" Julie called.

"Kids?" Sirius said incredulously, sitting up. "We're not kids."

James laughed. "You should be used to my mum by now, Padfoot."

They all went into the festively decorated dining room. Once Melissa walked in she felt eyes on her, and she was almost positive it was not Remus.

She looked cautiously over to her mother and she was indeed staring at her, with a perplexed look on her face.

_Oh no,_ Melissa thought, immediately turning her attention back to Remus. He looked at her oddly at her sudden discomfort, but said nothing.

They all seated themselves around the table, with plates of food in the middle. James and Sirius looked longingly at the food, but they weren't allowed to touch it until everyone was seated. Finally Julie walked in with the last plate of food and Sirius and James lunged forward.

"Boys! Manners!" she scolded. James and Sirius froze before they touched the turkey. They looked at each other and sighed, while they slowly and politely reached out and took two large pieces of turkey.

After that the room filled with conversation as everyone followed James and Sirius' lead and took food.

Melissa looked up to see her mother looking at her still. Her green eyes were staring at her as if trying to see through her, and she had the demeanor of a snake watching it's prey.

Melissa suddenly realized she too was staring and looked back down at her food. What she was curious about was how did the Potter's even know her family? She jumped slightly as someone tapped her arm.

"Hey, you okay?" Remus said, leaning over and whispering in her ear. Melissa nodded feebly.

"Remus…she's staring at me. Do you think…do you think she knows?" she said nervously.

"I doubt," Remus said, smiling at her comfortingly.

"Are you step-brother and sister? You look nothing alike," they suddenly heard a voice say. Melissa looked and saw her mother with her hands laced neatly under her chin with a small annoying smile on her face.

"Not all siblings look alike, Mrs. Ross," Remus said. Melissa silently thanked him for his quick thinking. "But to answer your question, no we're not step-brother and sister."

Her mother smiled brazenly, which caused Melissa's fear and anger to rise at the same time.

"How many years apart are you?" Diana said. Melissa got the feeling her mother wanted to figure her out, surely she was suspecting something.

"I'm two years younger than him." Melissa spoke with determination.

"Mummy…" they heard Emma whine. Diana turned her attention away, unlocking her hard stare. Melissa blinked a few times.

Her stomach churned uncomfortably. No doubt by the end of dinner her mother was going to figure out that she was her daughter from the future, and then, knowing her mother, she would find the fastest way to send her back.

"So…" James said loudly, trying to cause another diversion. "Do you guys like Quidditch?"

"Yes, that sport is brilliant!" her father said, grinning. Then James, Sirius, and Gerard got into a deep conversation on Quidditch.

_Great diversion James…wrong person,_ Melissa thought grimly, stabbing her food with her fork. She was not going to suffer under her mother's stare the whole dinner.

Remus watched Melissa, a feeling of dread coming onto him. She seemed thoroughly frustrated. But who wouldn't be? He couldn't let her do something that she would regret when she got her mind clear.

Melissa felt like standing up and storming up to her room to brood, but she knew that no one would let her do that and she wouldn't be rude enough to do so. She never realized how meddlesome her mother was.

Finally dinner was over and they were all just sitting around the table, waiting for dessert.

"We really must be going soon, I promised my mother we would go for dessert," Diana said.

Melissa inwardly grinned.

"Oh? You won't stay for a spot of tea?" Julie said. Melissa's face fell.

"I would, but I can't keep my mother waiting," Diana said, smiling. "She's always been that way."

Julie laughed. "James tells me I am going to be like that when he gets his own family."

James smiled embarrassedly.

"Well thank you for dinner Julie, we'll be seeing you," Gerard said, collecting Emma in his arms.

Her parents and her sisters left the dining room, they heard a little shuffling of feet while they retrieved their coats, and then the door opened and closed.

Melissa let out a breath that she felt like she had been holding, though in reality she wasn't.

Remus leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"What was that for?" Melissa asked, smiling.

"I haven't been able to do that all night," Remus said, laughing. Melissa started to laugh also.

Later that night, after a wonderful dessert that left everyone with stomachaches, Melissa journeyed back up to her room and fell on her bed.

"What a night," she said, covering her eyes with her hand. She heard a knock at the door and before she could answer Remus walked in. She smiled. "Thanks for asking."

"You're quite welcome." He smirked. He walked over to her bed and sat next to her.

Melissa took her hand off of her eyes and gazed at him. He turned around and laid his head on her stomach, his legs hanging off the small bed.

She laughed. "Comfortable?"

He nodded with a small smile on his face. She slowly stroked his hair absentmindedly, while humming 'Chestnut's Roasting on An Open Fire'.

Remus laid contently, letting her stroke his hair, while he listened to her humming.

"…Jack Frost nipping at your nose…Yule tide carols, being sung by a choir…" she sang quietly, almost a whisper.

Remus smiled. "…All though it's been said many times, many ways, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas to you…"

"How do you know that?" Melissa laughed quietly.

"My mum's a muggle," Remus said, smiling.

They sat in silence until they both fell asleep.

A/N- I'm stuck. I'm not sure if I should make Melissa and Remus…er…do what Sirius wants them to do, if you will. My friends think I should make them, but I'm a little iffy. There would be no details since I want to keep this story T, but it would infer that it happened and there would be the morning after. What do you guys think? Review and tell me!


	36. Head Over Heels

Head Over Heels

Melissa woke up with something on her stomach, and she almost was about to push it off when she remembered Remus had fallen asleep in her room.

Suddenly the door opened and a disheveled looking James appeared. His striped pajamas were on as was his robe, and his socks were hanging off his feet. His always-untidy hair was messier from sleep and he stood, yawning in the doorway.

"You better wake him up," he said, rubbing his eyes. "If my mum catches him in here it'll be his head."

Melissa smiled. "Remus…Remus wake up."

He grunted. Melissa suppressed a laugh as she tried again.

"Remus wake up," she said, tapping his nose. He brought his hand up to his face and covered it. She smirked. "I know you're awake."

"No I'm not," he grumbled.

"Moony get up," James said, yawning again. "My mum won't be happy if she finds out you slept in here…you know her."

Remus didn't budge.

"I'll get Padfoot…" James said in a warning tone. Remus immediately opened his eyes and jumped up.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," he said, looking nervously around as if Sirius was going to pop out.

Melissa rolled on her side with laughter.

"It's not funny. His wake up calls involve loud music, jumping, and always ends in painful injuries," Remus said, shuddering.

"What's with the party at Melissa's room?" Sirius asked, coming by the doorway. He too was in his pajamas though his hair wasn't as messy.

"There's no party," Remus said. "I was just leaving."

"Ooh you better get out of here fast, Moony. You know Mrs. P, she'd think you did something bad last night," Sirius said, smirking. "If only you did."

"Can you please?" Remus said, shaking his head and leaving.

Melissa was still doubled-over with laughter. James and Sirius were about to walk out too but they heard an ear-splitting shriek.

"Oh no," Sirius said, covering his ears.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN! I WOULD'VE NEVER EXPECTED IT FROM YOU!" they heard Julie yell.

"But Mrs. Potter I didn't…"

"DON'T YOU 'I DIDN'T' ME! YOU CAME OUT OF HER ROOM!" she yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Melissa got off the bed and ran to the doorway where James and Sirius were watching with their ears covered as she yelled at a startled Remus.

"Um…Julie," Melissa said nervously. "Julie he wasn't…"

"YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO BE ENGAGED IN SUCH BEHAVIOR!" she scolded.

"Julie," Melissa said a bit louder.

"Mrs. Potter I would never…" Remus started but was soon cut off again by her yelling.

"Got that right," Sirius muttered to James who snickered

"Julie he only fell asleep in my room," Melissa said quite loudly. Julie stopped ranting to Remus and turned to her.

"Oh good morning, dear," she said, smiling sweetly.

"Julie, Remus did nothing wrong," Melissa said. Julie looked at Remus and then sighed.

"Yes alright, I guess I have to take your word for it. I'm sorry, Remus," she said.

"It's okay," Remus said, laughing nervously. Melissa walked over to him and smiled

"Oh, by the way breakfast is ready," Julie said, before going downstairs. James leaned against the wall, looking at Remus with a faint smirk on his face.

"I told you she would have your head," he said.

The four of them walked downstairs and into the dining room where Ariel and Lily were already sitting.

James' dad was flipping through the _Daily Prophet_, while Ariel and Lily stood behind him.

"Not another death," Sirius said exasperatedly.

"No, not another death, Sirius," Ariel said, looking up and smiling.

"Then what are you looking at?" James asked, walking forward and looking over Lily's shoulder.

"No way!" James said, grinning. "They opened a Ski Lodge near here!"

"Why is that in the _Daily Prophet_?" Remus asked, sitting down.

"Dunno. They say it's really good though…maybe it's magic skiing," James said, a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Maybe. They don't say much," Ray said.

"We should go!" Ariel said, smiling. "It would be fun!"

"Yeah…bundles of fun," Sirius said, frowning though no one took notice except Melissa.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Sirius said.

"We should go today!" James said excitedly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I don't believe we're going today," Sirius grumbled as they drove to the lodge. The Potter's had a car just incase they needed to go anywhere with Muggles.

Melissa smiled slightly.

"Have any of you guys skied before?" James asked. Everyone shook his or her head. "Well then it's a new experience for us all!"

When they got there they all exited the car and walked up to the lodge. They waited on line to get their skies.

"Ok we'll wait inside," Julie said, smiling. "Be careful."

"We will, mum," James said, smiling. They all walked outside with their skies over their shoulder.

"Let's go on the small one first," Lily said, looking nervously up to the large one.

"Yeah," Melissa said, looking up also. Everyone agreed and they all walked to the smaller one, where all little kids were first learning how to ski.

They sat on benches and put their skies on and walked up the small hill.

"I don't like walking with these on," Melissa complained, staring grudgingly at the skies. Remus smiled at her.

"Okay…whose going first?" Ariel asked. Before anyone gave an answer James was halfway down. He whooped when he got down.

"That was SO cool!" he said, punching his fist up in the air. Melissa looked nervously down.

She edged nearer to the edge and then went over, not exactly gracefully, but she got to the bottom in one piece.

"Come on guys!" James said, motioning for them to come down.

Remus nervously shuffled to the edge.

"How is it?" he called down to Melissa.

"Not as bad as you think!" she called back, smiling. Remus looked over, and slowly put his ski forward and went down.

Soon everyone was down except Sirius.

"Come on, Padfoot!" James called. "We want to go to the big one!"

Sirius looked down the hill with a grimace on his face.

"I don't want to come down!" he said, stomping his foot angrily.

"I never knew you were afraid of heights, Padfoot," James said.

"I'm not!" Sirius said.

"Then come down!" James said. Sirius inched closer to the edge, looked down, and shook his head.

"No!" he said. "I'm not going down that thing!"

"Padfoot this thing is like eleven feet!" James said. "Get your arse down here!"

"…So!?" Sirius said. James sighed.

"Come on, Padfoot!"

Sirius winced as he watched someone fall in the middle.

"I might as well go now," he said to himself, looking over the edge. He inched closer, and before he could comprehend what was happening he was going down. "BLOODY HELL!"

Everyone watched him as he went, his feet tripping over each other, while he cursed angrily.

When he reached the bottom, which didn't take that long, but to him it seemed like forever, he was flung forward into a pile of snow.  
"Never," he said, spitting out snow. "Never again."

Ariel bent down and wiped snow off his face.

"You okay?" she said, smiling.

"Do I look okay? I just had to go down a slope…unexpected, mind you! While I was tripping like a bloody idiot, and then I landed in snow! Yes, Ariel I am just dandy," he said, spitting out more snow.

"Well, we're going to the big one. I'm sure I know the answer…but would you like to come?" James asked. Sirius' face paled.

"NO!" he said, looking up at the menacing hill.

Sirius happily went inside and drank hot chocolate while everyone went to the larger one.

"This one I'm not too sure about," Melissa said, shaking her head.

"I'll go first," James said. He didn't hesitate at all, and he went down.

"You would think he was doing this his whole life," Lily said.

"I know," Melissa said. "I am not going second this time. You can go Remus."

"Me?" he asked, looking at her as if she were mad.

"Yes you. You and James go first, just incase we need help, and you need to go because James already went," Melissa said.

"Fine," Remus said. "It's so big…"

"Remus just go, you'll be fine," Ariel said. Remus closed his eyes at first and went down, only to open them a few seconds later. He got down safely and the girls went down soon after.

"I have to admit…that was fun," Melissa said, laughing as they all walked back inside.

Sirius was contentedly sitting on one of the couches, drinking hot chocolate, and talking with Julie and Ray.

"Hey, Padfoot," James said, walking over. All of them had red cheeks from the cold air.

Sirius smiled. "Hey guys…how was…um…the big one?"

"Awesome!" they all said, grinning. Sirius looked at the larger hill with a look of loathing on his face.

"I hate skiing…the hot chocolate is good here…but the skiing…" Sirius said, shaking his head, "I will never do again."

**A/N- Okay. Most of you said that I should make them. I probably will, just because it's something different. This chapter was just pure silliness. Review!!! **


	37. New Years Resolutions

New Years Resolutions

The days passed and before anyone realized it, New Years Eve was upon them. The Christmas tree was still standing proudly, as was all the decorations.

Melissa smiled as James put a New Years crown on her head.

"First Sirius now you?" she said playfully. James laughed.

"Yeah I guess so," he said. He placed crowns on the rest of the girl's heads and put sparkled bowler hats on the boys.

"You look very handsome with your purple hat, Remus," Melissa said, giggling. Remus smiled and took it off, making sure there was no sticking spell.

"Alright good," he said, smiling.

"11:30!" James called from the kitchen.

Melissa smiled to herself. She couldn't believe she was still there…celebrating the New Years with them.

"So do you have any New Years resolutions?" Lily asked, curling up in an armchair.

"To prank Snivellus as much as we can by the end of the year!" James said, coming in the room. Lily glared at him. "Just kidding."

"To just be happy with what we have, I guess," Remus said.

"I want all of us to see each other again, even after I leave. One day we all have to be together again," Melissa said.

"I ditto that," Sirius said, smiling.

"Same here," James said. Everyone nodded their heads.

"11:45!" Julie called from the kitchen.

Everyone sat around excitedly, while they waited for the right time. Finally Julie came out of the kitchen.

"11.58!" she said. "Come on!"

"Where are we going?" Melissa asked, smiling as Remus took her hand and they all ran outside.

"They do fireworks, dear!" Julie said, as they all went outside. Ray came out soon after and handed everyone coats.

Most of the block was outside, waiting for midnight.

All of a sudden people started to shout.

"Five…four…three…two…one! Happy New Year!"

Remus kissed Melissa, as everyone else kissed their respective partners. Fireworks started shooting up in the air.

Melissa pulled back and smiled at Remus.

"Happy New Year," she said. The fireworks reflected in her eyes and Remus smiled.

"Happy New Year," he said, kissing her once more. He put his arms around her and they both looked up to the sky.

All kinds of colors sprayed in different directions, illuminating the streets with vibrant color.

Melissa smiled. She felt the happiest she ever had in her entire life. Being with the people she truly loved and celebrating the New Year.

The vacation soon ended and they found themselves on the Hogwarts Express.

"I don't want to go back!" James whined, plopping down on a seat. "You have to get up early!"

They all just smiled.

Melissa sat next to Remus and leaned her head on his shoulder. The whistle blew and they felt the train move.

James and Sirius were busily playing Exploding Snaps, while Remus, Ariel, and Lily read books. Melissa was content just sitting and watching James and Sirius play.

She reached up and absentmindedly played with her necklace.

"Alright we're here," James said sadly as the train came to a stop. Everyone stood up, retrieved their suitcases and they dragged them out onto the Hogsmeade Station.

Melissa put her hat and scarf on, and pulled her suitcase down the small hallway.

When they stepped off the crowded train a chilly air, with a light snow, met them.

The Marauders and the girls all put on their hats and gloves, and they journeyed to the horseless carriages.

Later that night, once they brought their trunks to their dormitories, they were all sitting in the Great Hall for dinner.

"I want to go back to vacation," Melissa said. The last time she was at school Voldemort had tried to attack her, Lily, and James.

Remus smiled.

Everyone seemed to be in a sour mood now that the vacation was ending. After the Marauders and the girls finished dinner they all walked back up to the common room.

"I just want to go to bed and sleep late," Sirius said as they walked down the corridors.

A group of Ravenclaw girls passed and they giggled and smiled as they saw Sirius. He smiled back and winked at them and they all burst into a fit of annoying giggles.

James, Lily, Melissa, and Remus all winced, as they knew the fight that was about to come.

Sirius turned back to everyone and saw Ariel glaring at him, though there was evident hurt in her eyes.

"What?" Sirius said.

"Why do you have to do that!?" she said, stomping her foot angrily. "What am I not enough?"

"What are you…oh," Sirius said. He chuckled. "Ariel those girls mean nothing."

"Oh really?" she said, crossing her arms. "Then why can't you just ignore them like any other person would? But no, _you_ have to go strutting about like you own the place."

"No!" Sirius said, his temper rising. "Ariel I just…"

"No Sirius! You didn't just!" she shouted. "I hate it when you do that! I always just left it! Not anymore! I know old habits die hard, but you could at least try!"

"Ariel you know I don't like any of those 'fan-girls'! Trust me if I did I could've gone out with them!"

"Then go! Go ahead!" Ariel said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You can catch up with them!"

Sirius was about to shout, but he saw her crying. "No Ariel…please don't cry."

He walked forward and moved to brush them away, but she smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" she said. She reached down and un-clasped her bracelet. "Here take it! I don't want it anymore!"

She threw it to the ground by his feet and stormed off down the corridor.

Melissa, James, Lily, and Remus stood awkwardly as Sirius stared down at the bracelet.

He bent down slowly and picked it up. He turned and saw them all standing there.

"Well…let's go back to the common room," he said, holding onto the bracelet.

"Sirius…" Melissa said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"No I'm fine," Sirius said, shrugging her hand off. "She wants it to be like that…then fine."

He started walking down the hallway. They all passed glances and then followed him.

When they walked through the portrait hole they all expected her to be up in the girl's dormitory, but to their surprise she was sitting on the couch.

She didn't look up when they entered, but merely kept her attention on the fireplace.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight guys," Sirius said, then he disappeared up the stairs.

"Er…" James said, scratching the back of his head. "I guess we'll go to bed also. Come on, Moony."

Remus kissed Melissa's cheek and then he and James went upstairs.

"Come on. I think we need some quality girl time," Melissa said, walking over to Ariel and Lily. "Let's go upstairs."

Ariel smiled slightly and she stood up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I need firewhiskey," Sirius said as he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"No, Padfoot. Getting drunk isn't going to help," James said. "You know that."

"I don't care. I feel horrible." He sat up. "What did you do, Moony?"

"Besides wallowing in my sorrows? Nothing," Remus said sadly. Sirius sighed and fell back onto the bed.

"That's not the right answer, Moony," James said, frowning at Remus.

"Why did I have to acknowledge them? I mean really," Sirius said, rubbing his eyes. "Ariel's not like other girls…and…and she broke my heart when she started to cry…I never really cared about any other girl as much as I do her."

"I guess you'll have to wait," James said. "She doesn't seem exactly…er…amiable at the moment."

Sirius frowned. His mind kept flashing back and forth between her crying to throwing the bracelet on the floor. He reached his hand down and patted his pocket where the bracelet still was.

"I wonder what the girls are doing," he mused.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The girls had all gotten into pajamas and slippers and were sitting on Ariel's bed.

"What you need to understand is men can be stupid sometimes," Melissa said, conjuring a bowl of popcorn out of thin air. "But in the end we still love them anyway."

Ariel smiled slightly. "Well, I think I need to be man-less for a while."

"I also think we underestimate the men we have," Lily said lightly. Ariel frowned while Melissa smiled.

"She needs to be cheered up, not put down. Popcorn?" Melissa said, leaning the bowl forward.

In the morning the animosity between Ariel and Sirius was still there. Though it was more one-sided, because Sirius was more than willing to sort out their differences.

Ariel walked briskly passed them as she headed to the Great Hall.

"Any luck?" James asked. Melissa and Lily shook their heads. He turned to Sirius. "Sorry, mate."

"It's okay," Sirius said, sighing. "I deserve it, right?"

"No you don't. You did nothing wrong, Sirius. She just tends to take things a little overboard," Lily said comfortingly.

"No, I think I deserve it, I hurt her feelings, and I shouldn't have done that." He shook his head. His usual vivacious gray eyes were a dull wet cement color, and his face was sullen.

Melissa frowned. Sirius and Ariel had usually gotten on so well…why would one fight ruin that?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Melissa leaned against the cold wall of stone, blowing a piece of hair out of her face.

It was free period and Melissa and Remus were standing in the hallway, as Sirius was moping around in the common room, James and Lily were somewhere together, and no one was sure where Ariel was.

Remus sighed and leaned back next to her.

"I don't believe they are fighting," Melissa said quietly, looking over at Remus. He nodded slowly.

"I know what you mean," he said. "Although…as much as I have been thinking I can't quite figure out who is right and who's wrong."

"Well in a way Sirius was wrong…he flirted with a girl right in front of Ariel. But, on the other hand, Ariel is wrong by taking it too far." She sighed. "Why can't we all just stay happy for more than a couple of days?"

Remus smiled slightly. "Well, I guess we should just live life as it comes and be happy for all the good moments we have."

Melissa laughed. "Very well said."

"Thanks," he said, chuckling. She sighed again and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think we'll all be happy again? One day?" she said. Remus nodded his head.

"Yeah…I think so," he said, kissing her forehead. Melissa smiled and moved over so she was standing in front of him.

"I think we have more happy times then sad though," she said, kissing him. He smiled.

"Yeah," he said. "Come on…we should go see how Sirius is doing."

Melissa smiled. "I'm sure he's lonely."

They walked up to the common room and Sirius was indeed self-pitying himself. He sat with his elbows on his knees, with his chin in his hands, while he kicked a crumbled piece of parchment with his foot.

"Hey, Padfoot," Remus said quietly. Sirius looked up.

"Oh, hi guys," he said, smiling slightly.

"How're y0u doing?" Melissa asked, sitting next to him and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm alright," he said, still smiling faintly. "You guys can go. We have classes soon. I'll see you there."

"Okay," Melissa said, slowly getting up and leaving. Remus followed her.

"What you must understand is Sirius doesn't like being comforted," Remus said, smiling as he saw her pensive expression.

"Well why not?" she huffed. "Any person would want to be comforted."

"You didn't," Remus said, still smiling. Melissa stopped suddenly and mock glared at him.

"Oh well," she said, laughing. He laughed also, and they continued walking. "That's different. You were being a complete dunderhead."

"I was doing it out of your best interest," he said, taking her hand in his. She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you were just doing it out of the goodness of your heart," she said sarcastically, grinning.

Remus stopped suddenly and playfully pinned her against the wall.

"Were you just making fun of me?" he asked, smirking. Melissa made an innocent face.

"Who? Me? I think you have it wrong." She smiled innocently. "I was merely commenting on a glitch you have with your methods of making people happy."

"You were making fun of me!" he said, laughing. "I think you need to be punished."

"Oh? And how are you going to do that Mr. It-Was-For-Your-Best-Interest?"

Remus didn't answer her, but moved forward and kissed her. Melissa put her arms around his neck as Remus twirled a piece of her hair idly in his fingers. He deepened the kiss momentarily before he pulled away.

She smirked. "Nice punishment. I have to give you props for that one."

"I thank you," he said before he kissed her again.

The bell rang and the hallways filled with students and Melissa and Remus broke apart.

"You'll have to punish me more often," Melissa said, smiling. Remus laughed.

"I'll try to make the arrangements," he said as they started walking to their next class.

**A/N- I'm sorry for making Sirius upset, I feel bad for him, but things will turn up. They always do. Review!!!**


	38. Why Can't You Just Say It?

Why Can't You Just Say It?

The week dwindled by with everyone split between comforting Sirius to comforting Ariel.

Snow was still fresh on the ground as winter was just at it's beginning. The sky was a soft gray that Saturday morning as Melissa, Remus, and Lily sat in the library.

"Okay I have an idea," Lily whispered, leaning forward. Melissa and Remus passed glances and then leaned forward as well.

"About…?" Melissa said.

"Ariel and Sirius, silly!" Lily said. Melissa smiled.

"If your plan is to get them back together I don't think it's going to work," Remus said, shaking his head.

"Oh come on, here me out," she said. "I think that Ariel actually wants Sirius back. She is just a very stubborn person. I think all we need to do is play a little he said she said."

Melissa raised an eyebrow. "What would we do?"

"Well you, Remus, would tell Sirius that Ariel wanted to meet him by the common room or something. And me and Melissa would tell Ariel the same thing except that Sirius wants to meet her."

"Would that work?" Remus asked.

"Most likely," Lily said, smiling. Melissa nodded.

"I guess we could try," she said.

Later that day Melissa and Lily were sitting with Ariel at dinner, while James and Remus sat with Sirius.

Lily had told James about her plan and he thought it was going to work also. He played idly with his fork and looked at Sirius.

"So…you doing anything after dinner?" he asked.

"No. Why would I be doing something?" Sirius asked. James shrugged.

"No reason. It's just that Ariel wanted to meet you outside the common room," James said airily, examining his spoon.

Remus watched as Sirius' face brightened.

"Really!?" he said, grinning.

"Yeah, mate. She said she wants to try to work things out," James said, still examining his spoon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do you think you're doing anything later?" Lily asked, playing with her food.

"No. Why?" Ariel asked, looking at Lily suspiciously.

"Sirius said he wanted to meet you after dinner by the common room."

Ariel furrowed her brows in confusion. "Sirius? Wants to see me?"

"Yeah," Melissa said.

After dinner Melissa and Lily walked with Ariel to the common room, while James and Remus waited a few minutes to make sure it wasn't too obvious.

"Guys I'm not eating anymore. Why are we waiting?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Er…I'm still eating!" James said, grabbing the plate of mashed potatoes and plopping some on his plate. James shoveled his potatoes around on his plate, while Sirius sat tapping his fingers, and Remus kept discreetly checking his watch.

"Um…you done, Prongs?" Remus asked.

"Oh! Yeah," James said, jumping up. "Come on, Padfoot."

When they got to the portrait hole Ariel was leaning against the wall with Melissa and Lily.

Once they saw James and Remus they slowly backed away and into the portrait hole.

"Good luck, mate," James said quietly, putting his hand on Sirius' shoulder. He and Remus followed the girls into the portrait hole and hoped for the best.

The portrait closed behind them and they immediately ran up against it, ears pressed to the door.

"Shhh…shhh," James said. "We won't be able to hear if we are making a lot of noise."

Out in the hall Sirius was whistling nonchalantly.

"So…" he said slowly.

"So," Ariel said, crossing her arms and looking at him.

"I wanted to talk to you…" Sirius said. "I want to work things out. I know I might've been stupid and arrogant, and I shouldn't have done that."

Ariel's face softened. "Oh, Sirius…I…I don't think it would work if we tried again."

"And why not?" Sirius asked, walking up to her and putting his hands on her cheeks. He waited a moment to see if she'd slap him away, but she made no movement. "We could just forget everything that happened. We were so happy before…"

"Sirius I know that…but…" she said, casting her eyes down.

"But what?" Sirius asked, hurt swimming in his eyes. "If the problem is you thinking I love somebody else that's not true. I love you."

"That's the problem Sirius. You never tell me that," Ariel said, looking back up at him.

"Oh no," Lily whispered.

Suddenly the portrait hole burst open and a crying Ariel came in. She ran up the girl's dormitory stairs and disappeared. Shortly after a glum looking Sirius trudged in.

"I'm going to bed," he said without even stopping to talk to them. He walked straight to the boy's dormitory stairs. James and Remus moved to go follow him but Melissa put her hand up.

"Let me go talk to him," she said. Before they could retort she was walking up the stairs.

Sirius was lying on his stomach, fiddling with Ariel's charm bracelet, and sighing every so often.

"Sirius?" Melissa said, leaning against the doorway.

"Hey, Lissy," Sirius said without looking up. Melissa walked over and sat on the bed next to him.

"Cheer up, Sirius. She'll come around," Melissa said, patting his back.

"I don't think so," Sirius said, shaking his head. Melissa smiled slightly.

"I think she will," she said. "You two were so cute together! Plus I think she is beginning to forgive you…I mean she wouldn't have gone to talk to you if she was still mad."

"Right, but she said she doesn't think it could work," he said, looking up at her. "I hate saying it…but I don't think I could handle that."

"Well that's what love is Sirius." Melissa smiled.

"Love stinks," Sirius grumbled.

"Well sure it does sometimes. Every good couple has a fight once in awhile…it's life," she said, patting his back gently.

"Thanks," Sirius said, smiling slightly.

The days went by and poor Sirius was still pining over Ariel. He would try to get her to notice him, but she would just push him away.

"I don't know what else I can do!" Sirius said at dinner that Friday. "I think that's it…we're officially finished."

"Sirius don't say that!" Melissa scolded. She took turns sitting with Sirius and Ariel, as the whole group never sat together anymore.

"Yeah, Padfoot, listen to Lissy," James said, smiling. "Things will come around, you'll see."

"I wish…" he mumbled dejectedly.

A handsome young man with brown hair and dark eyes walked over to Ariel. Melissa watched him as he leaned down and whispered to her. She giggled and nodded her head. _Oh no_.

"Hold on," Melissa said, getting up quickly and running over to the other side of the table.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said, sitting down with Lily on her seat.

"What do you mean?" Ariel asked.

"Him! You! Giggling! Not good!" Melissa said frantically, glancing at Sirius.

"Oh him," Ariel said, blushing slightly. "That's Benjamin Creech, Ravenclaw boy."

"I wouldn't care if he's the Minister of Magic! What did he ask you?" Melissa said, though a feeling in her stomach already told her the answer.

"He asked me to go for a walk with him tomorrow," Ariel said, shrugging.

"What about Sirius?" Melissa said, pointing subtly at the moping man a few seats down.

"What about him?" she asked, glancing over at him. Melissa made a noise of utter disbelief. Lily, too, was looking quite shocked, though she was watching when Benjamin had asked her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Melissa said incredulously "Sirius…remember? The boy who has been trying to win your affections back…though I _thought_ they were still there!"

"Me and Sirius are done…" Ariel said, looking down. Melissa bit her lip. So Sirius was right the whole time…

"Fine…I'll see you two later," she said with the air of a business-like conversation. She stood up and walked back over to the Marauders.

"What was that about?" James asked.

"Nothing," Melissa said, she would tell him later.

Later that night when everyone had gone to bed Melissa stayed awake. When she was positive Lily and Ariel were sleeping, she threw on a robe and slippers and left the girls dormitory. She quietly ran down the stairs and then when she reached the common room, she peaked out to make sure she wasn't disturbing anybody, and then made her way up the boy's dormitory stairs.

She tiptoed through their room to Remus' bed. She threw back the curtains. Remus was lying on his side, curled up in a ball, while he snored quietly. She smiled. Her face straightened when she realized why she came in there.

"Remus…Remus get up," she whispered, shaking him.

"Ugh," he said, throwing the pillow over his face. "Whaddayawan?"

"Take the pillow of your face. I can't understand anything you're saying," she whispered urgently. Remus took the pillow off and squinted up at her. Once he saw her he immediately sat up.

"Melissa? Are you all right? What's wrong?" he said, pulling her on the bed with him protectively and shutting the curtains around them so they were blanketed with darkness.

"Yes, I'm fine. I have to tell you what happened during dinner," she said. "Hold on I have to wake James."

Melissa climbed out of Remus' bed and walked over to James'.

"James…get up," she whispered, shaking his shoulder. Sirius grunted and Melissa froze. When there were no other noises for a moment she shook him again. "James come on get up."

"AHHHHHHHH! GET THE CHOCOLATE COVERED RAISINS! THEY ARE CREATING AN ARMY!" he shouted, jumping up and looking wildly around. Melissa threw her hand over his mouth.

"Shhh," she hissed. "Come here."

James put on his glasses and sleepily followed her over to Remus' bed where they both sat down.

"Okay…Ariel has a date tomorrow with Benjamin Creech, some Ravenclaw guy," Melissa whispered to them. James and Remus looked at each other through the darkness.

"Oh no," James said, rubbing his tired eyes. "What are we going to do?"

"We can't do anything…she doesn't seem to care," Melissa stated sadly.

"Poor Padfoot," Remus said, shaking his head. "There has to be someway…it can't just end like that…"

"I don't think there is anything we can do…I don't think it would be a good idea if we told him…" she said.

"Yeah, you're right. It would just make him more depressed," James said, sighing. The three of them sat in silence for a few moments before James sighed again. "Well I guess we should go back to bed."

"Yeah…" Remus said.

"G'night guys," James said, going back to his bed and instantly falling back asleep. Melissa moved to get up but Remus gently touched her back.

"What?" she said, smiling.

"Stay with me?" he said. Melissa sat back in bed with him and nuzzled into his side. He put his arm around her waist.

"I don't know what to do, Remus."

"Well as you said, there's nothing really that we can do," he said, kissing her forehead. She frowned.

"I would've never thought it would be them…" she said.

"I know…I know," Remus said.

In the morning Melissa woke up with Remus' head leaning on her shoulder while his arm draped lazily over her. She smiled and closed her eyes sleepily.

She heard a yawn and looked up to see Remus smiling sleepily at her.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said.

"Good morning, rainbow," she said, laughing.

Remus looked down at her with an eyebrow raised. "Did you just call me rainbow?"

"Did you just call me sunshine?" Melissa asked, smirking.

"Um…let's just forget we ever called each other those names," Remus said.

"I'll try," she said, laughing. She leaned her head on his chest and snuggled into him while he smiled contently. Melissa had come to realize that Remus smelled good, it wasn't a regular cologne smell, she wasn't even sure if it was cologne.

They would've been more than happy to stay in bed, but suddenly the curtains were pulled back and a panicked looking James stood there.

"I dunno how…Sirius…Benjamin…fighting!" James said, jumping and waving his arms around.

Melissa looked at Remus. "He found out."

Forgetting about getting dressed Melissa and Remus ran downstairs in their pajamas with James in tow.

They ran through the portrait hole and ran right between the fight.

"Stop it!" Ariel yelled at them both. "Just stop it!"

There was a small crowd gathered around them. Sirius had his wand clutched tightly in his hand, hatred written across his face, while Benjamin stood with his wand held shakily in his hand with a shocked look on his face.

"_Densaugeo!" _Sirius shouted suddenly. Benjamin's teeth started to enlarge with rapid speed.

"Mr. Black! Detention, tonight, my office!" McGonagall said, running over to the fight. She helped Benjamin get to the infirmary, while Sirius dropped his wand and was breathing hard. He looked up and met Ariel's eyes for a moment, before she turned away.

Melissa, James, and Remus ran up to Sirius.

"Are you alright?" Melissa asked, looking him over. "You seem to be…"

"Yeah I'm fine," he said, waving them off. Melissa looked over at Ariel who was trembling. She slowly walked over to them.

"Sirius…Sirius are you okay?" she asked quietly. Sirius looked over at her.

"Yeah," he said, smiling slightly. "Yeah I'm fine."

She looked at him for a brief moment and then ran into his arms.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have blown up at you like that," she said, sniffling. Sirius grinned.

"That's okay…I have you back now," he said, brushing her hair with his fingers. "So…what are you going to do about Bucktooth Benjamin?"

She slapped his arm playfully. "I don't know, Sirius."

Melissa smiled and crossed her arms.

"About time," she said, while Remus and James laughed. Ariel looked back at Sirius and smiled.

"Love you," Sirius said.

"Love you too," she said, kissing him. James, Melissa, and Remus turned to go chortling silently to themselves.

"Well that solves everything," James said happily.

"Yeah," Melissa said, sighing. "It does."

**A/N- I decided to update quickly just to get this all over. Next is Valentines day, yay! Review please!! **


	39. A Trip Around the World

A Trip Around the World

January had come and gone, though the snow remained. Valentines day was just around the corner and in every corridor you could find girls happily giggling.

One snowy Saturday the Marauders and the girls sat in the common room, drinking hot chocolate.

Remus kissed Melissa's cheek, while he whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

"Aww, rainbow, you're so sweet," Melissa said, laughing. Their strange nicknames, oddly enough, had stuck.

James and Sirius, raised their eyebrows, but said nothing.

"I love you, sunshine," Remus gushed purposely. After all the comments from James and Sirius, he decided it was time to get them back. Melissa wholeheartedly agreed to help.

"I love you too, rainbow," Melissa said, nuzzling his nose. James and Sirius made gagging noises.

"What's with the new nicknames?" James asked, looking from Melissa to Remus.

"What's wrong with them?" Remus asked, looking at James.

"They are so…so…un-like you guys," Sirius said. "Rainbow? Sunshine? What's wrong with you?"

James and Sirius leaned forward and felt their foreheads.

"Nope, no fever here," James said after feeling Remus' head.

"No fever here either, mate," Sirius said. Melissa and Remus suddenly burst out laughing.

"Did we miss something?" James asked, looking at Lily. She shook her head, smiling.

"Why would you want rainbow? How about something manly like thunder?" Sirius suggested.

"No…I think I like rainbow," Remus said, smiling.

Ariel yawned and leaned her head on Sirius' arm.

"I'm tired," she said. Sirius put an arm around her.

"It's only 7 o'clock," he said, smiling.

"Oh well."

Melissa curled up next to Remus and leaned her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead, and she smiled.

Suddenly Lily jumped up.

"You guys need to come upstairs! I have to tell you something!" she said. Melissa and Ariel got up and they already started holding a whispered conversation. Unexpectedly they burst into a fit of giggles and ran up the stairs.

"What do you reckon they are going to talk about?" Sirius asked, looking over at the staircase.

"Dunno," James said, shrugging. "Maybe Valentines day. All their girlish fantasies."

"I still don't know what I'm doing for Valentines Day," Sirius said, frowning. "I can't think of anything."

"Me either," James said, looking over at Remus. "Hey, Moony, did you?"

Remus shook his head. "No."

"This isn't like Christmas right? When you wouldn't tell us," Sirius said, looking suspiciously at Remus.

"No, Padfoot. I really haven't thought of anything," Remus said, laughing. James looked over at Sirius with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, Padfoot, are you pondering what I'm pondering?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly what I said. Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" he asked again.

"Stop! You're turning into Moony!" Sirius said, shielding his eyes dramatically. James and Remus stared blankly at their friend.

"Well…um…are you _thinking_ what I'm _thinking_?" James asked.

"Why didn't you just say so!?" Sirius said, sighing exasperatedly. "But no, Prongs, I haven't got the slightest idea of what is in that head of yours."

James cried out in frustration. "Oh forget you!"

"Come on, Prongs, you don't want to forget dear old me," Sirius said, smiling.

"You're right. I would want to erase you completely from my memory," James said, aggravated.

"You wouldn't do that," Sirius said, laughing.

"Watch me," James said, narrowing his eyes.

"Anyway," Remus said loudly as Sirius sank lower in his chair under James' glare. "So what were you pondering, Prongs?"

"I don't remember, I forgot because of YOUR nonsense!" James said, pointing accusingly at Sirius.

"My nonsense!?" Sirius said, pointing at himself.

"Yes your nonsense!" James yelled.

"Stop it! You're acting like wild dogs!" shouted an annoyed Remus, thinking of nothing better to say.

"I think you're the wild dog, Moony," Sirius said, smirking.

"I take offense to that!" Remus said, standing up abruptly.

"Oh well," James said, shrugging.

Steaming mad, Remus, Sirius, and James all got into fighting positions.

"What are you guys doing?" Melissa asked, walking into the common room.

"He called me nonsense!" James yelled, pointing at Sirius.

"You called me nonsense first!" Sirius shot back in defense. "And he wanted to erase me from his memory!"

"They called me a wild dog!" Remus shouted, pointing at each of them. Melissa stared at them with an utter confused and disbelieving face.

"Okay, I'm going to leave now," Melissa said, backing away slowly and up the stairs.

"See what you've done?" Remus said, looking at his so-called friends.

"I remember what I was pondering!" James yelled suddenly.

"What James?" Remus asked, sighing.

"I overheard Sluggy, and there's going to be a pop quiz tomorrow!" James said happily.

"Why didn't you tell me before!?" Remus said, jumping up.

"Because _he_ made me forget," James said, sticking his tongue out childishly at Sirius.

Remus shook his head in the stupidity of his friends and himself, and ran upstairs to study.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Valentine's Day arrived that Monday. Melissa woke up earlier than usual and smiled as a rose loomed over her head. She yawned sleepily and reached up.

She held it in her hand and smiled at it.

Melissa wasn't sure what to do for Remus in the morning so she wrote him a letter that was currently floating above his head.

Melissa heard a yawn and turned to Ariel, who was sitting up and stretching. She, like Melissa, had a flower floating above her head

"What do you think they're going to do?" Ariel asked, smiling. Melissa shrugged.

"We can only wonder," Lily said, sitting up and taking her flower. "They either did this together or they think alike."

Ariel and Melissa laughed.

"Too bad we have classes today," Melissa said, frowning.

"Yeah…well that makes us look forward to nighttime," Ariel said, getting out of bed. The girls got dressed and quickly went downstairs to the common room.

"Hey they're not here," Lily said. Melissa grinned wickedly.

"Well…let's go wake them up then," she said. They all nodded their heads, evil smiles on their faces. They crept up the stairs quietly.

"Okay…" Lily whispered. "Are we doing this at the same time?"

"I'm sure it will be funnier that way," Ariel said, walking over to Sirius' bed.

Melissa walked over to Remus' bed and pulled back the curtains slowly. His usual snore sounded and his arms were wrapped around his pillow. She smiled and leaned down.

"Remus…wake up," she whispered near his ear. He grunted and flipped over, his face buried in the pillow. She laughed quietly. "Remus wake up."

"Go away," he mumbled sleepily, swatting at the air. Melissa looked away and saw that neither Ariel nor Lily could wake them up either.

"Well Sirius is a very heavy sleeper, but you would think that at the sound of Lily's voice James would wake up," Ariel whispered, laughing.

Melissa turned back to Remus who was mumbling nothings in his sleep.

"Remus…Remus wake up," Melissa said a little louder.

"One more hour," he said, realizing it was her and getting rid of the snappishness.

"No, Remus," Melissa said, smiling. "You need to get up now."

"A half hour?"

"No."

"Fifteen minutes?"

"No."

"Five minutes?"

"No, Remus…"

"Oh come on. You don't expect me to say one minute do you?" Remus said, turning over so he was facing her.

"I thought you were supposed to be a morning person," Melissa said, laughing.

"I usually am," Remus said, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "I was up late last night…"

"Why?" Melissa asked. A look of sudden realization crossed over Remus' face.

"Happy Valentines Day!" he said suddenly, kissing her. Melissa started laughing.

"Happy Valentines Day to you too," she said. "Want to tell me why you were up late?"

"Not really." Remus smiled. "You'll see later."

Everyone got dressed and ready and headed to breakfast. Throughout the halls were giggling and dazed girls, looking completely ridiculous in the Marauders opinion.

Melissa thought that James' idea was very cute. Every class Lily would get a piece of candy with a note why he loved her. It was rather sweet in an ironic way.

Although everyone was in the Valentine's Day spirit, their teachers were not. With an exception of one or two, any 'love nonsense' as they called it was not tolerated.

When the day was over and they had finished dinner Remus took her hand.

"Come on, I want to show you something," he said, smiling. Melissa smiled as she followed him. They walked all the way to the Room of Requirement, though when they reached it he stopped and put his back to the door. He went to open his mouth to say something, but she already knew what he was going to say.

"Remus, I'm sure I'll love it," she said reassuringly. Remus smiled slightly and kissed her forehead.

"Can I go in now?" she asked, smirking.

"Why of course you can," Remus said, pushing the door open. She was just about to walk in when Remus covered her eyes.

"Wait. Where do you want to go first? Paris, Bermuda, Italy, or Greece?" he whispered to her.

"What?" she asked, laughing.

"Where do you want to go?" he repeated, a small smile on his face.

"Hmmm…Paris," she said. Remus took his hand off of her eyes and she walked inside.

Melissa gasped as she walked in. The room was set exactly to look like Paris. There on the wall she could see the Eiffel Tower, lights, and other buildings. And to top the beautiful setting there was a table with French food.

"Remus! This is amazing!" she said, turning around and hugging him. He smiled. "How did you…?"

"Ahh, a man never tells his romantic secrets," he said with a terrible French accent that made her laugh. "Shall we eat, mademoiselle?"

"Yes, monsieur," she said, trying her best not to laugh. "You and I are both horrible are accents."

"Oh well…we can try," Remus said, flashing her a smile. He held out her chair for her and then he sat down also. "Didn't you take a language in your muggle school though?"

She laughed. "Yeah I did, I was never good at it though. Just not my thing I guess."

Remus smiled. She looked around the room and then back at him. His head was slightly tilted and he was watching her.

"Remus, you didn't need to do all of this for me," she said. Remus reached across the table and took her hand in his.

"I wanted to," he said. She smiled.

"How did you do it?" She looked around. "It's beautiful."

"I already established I wouldn't tell you," he said, smiling. "Plus this isn't everything."

Melissa raised an eyebrow at him. He just continued to smile at her.

"Remus, what do you mean 'this isn't everything'?"

"Exactly what I said," Remus said. He ran his thumb across her hand.

After they had finished eating and talked for a bit Remus stood up.

"Where are we off to now?" he asked, taking her hand.

"I want you to pick," Melissa said, standing up and kissing him.

"How about Italy," he said.

"Sounds good to me," Melissa said, nuzzling her nose with his.

The night had been the most amazing night Melissa had ever experienced. Remus was extremely sweet, as usual, and they had a lot of fun.

Melissa stood up suddenly and took Remus' hand.

"Will you dance with me?" she asked quietly. The last place they went was Bermuda, and Remus had made it where they were on a beach at sunset.

Remus stood up and she leaned into him. He put one arm around her waist and the other took her hand. She leaned her head on his chest and sighed contently.

Instead of dancing to no music as they had last time, music started to play. Melissa smiled against him and he laughed quietly. He slowly swayed them back and forth.

"Love is all that I can give to you," Remus said quietly with the song. Melissa looked up at him and smiled. "L is for the way you look at me. O is for the only one I see. V is very, very, extraordinary. E is even more than anyone that you adore…"

"Love is more than just a game for two. Two in love can make it. Take my heart and please don't break it. Love was made for me and you," Melissa finished.

Suddenly they both started to laugh.

"How cliché," Melissa said, leaning her head on Remus' chest again as the song continued. "Though it was very sweet."

Remus smiled.

All too soon the wonderful night ended. Remus cleaned up the Room of Requirement with a swish of his wand, and he and Melissa left.

"Thank you, Remus," Melissa said, leaning her head on his shoulder. Remus slipped his arm around her waist.

"I should thank you too," he said quietly. Melissa smiled.

The cool night air blew in from the slightly opened windows, while silence etched itself throughout the empty corridor. Remus kept Melissa close to him as they walked, and kept looking around.

"What are you doing?" she asked, laughing.

"Just making sure…" he said.

"It's not like you can smell anything with your werewolf senses." She snorted with laughter. Remus looked at her with an amused face.

"How do you know I don't have any? I very well could, and I do. My smell and hearing is much better than yours," he said. She started laughing again.

"Gee thanks," she said. Remus soon joined in her laughter. "Wait…what were you making sure of though?"

"Any unwanted company," he said, a dark looking passing over his face.

When they got back to the common room it was dark and silent.

"Is it really that late?" Melissa asked, stepping into the empty room.

"Probably," Remus said, taking out his wand and lighting the grate.

"That's okay," she said, smiling. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Glad you think so," he said, chuckling. Melissa leaned her forehead against his chin. "I wish I could come back with you…" His voice was silent and slightly unsettling.

Melissa moved back and stared up at him. Remus' amber eyes were glowing from the flames, while his hair fell neatly to his forehead as it always did. His face was set in a soft gaze, yet his eyes were serious.

"I wouldn't ask you to leave all of this…" Melissa gestured around her. "More importantly your friends. I couldn't do that."

"We'd see them again," he said softly.

Melissa turned away from him. They had never discussed this alternative idea before, and it was making a strange guilt form in the pit of her stomach.

"No matter how appealing that sounds, I don't think it's best…for you," she said slowly, looking back up at him.

"Why not? I know we would be able to get through it," he said. "Melissa…I can't go on knowing that I won't see you for twenty-seven years. I can't do it."

Her mouth opened slightly in shock. "Twenty-seven…"

"Years," Remus finished for her.

"I know," she said quietly. "Remus I…I don't know what to say."

"It's not your fault." He waved it off as if they were discussing the weather.

_Look what I've done…_she thought, staring at the distressed young man in front of her. _Curse me and my bloody feelings. _

"Don't say that. It is my fault," she said, the guilt growing. Her stomach was aching and her heart was going out to him. Though there was nothing she could do to ease it. No matter what, she would be leaving and he would have to stay behind.

"Listen to me," Remus said, taking her face in his hands. "I wouldn't go back and change a thing. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. If I have to wait twenty-seven years to be with you again than I'll bloody do it!"

Melissa smiled slightly. "I love you…more than you'll ever know I think…"

Remus shook his head, his own smile on his face. "You're wrong, again. I know that you love me and I love you. That's all we need to know to get through this. Okay?"

She nodded her head. He leaned down and kissed her softly, though all feelings were put into that simple kiss. He went to move back but she put her hands on his wrists.

"Stay with me…" she pleaded quietly.

Remus, without even thinking twice, leaned down and kissed her again.

"Let's go to the Room of Requirement," he said suddenly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Melissa woke up the next morning to a blinding light. She squinted and reached for her alarm clock. Her hand fumbled around for a moment before she realized it wasn't there. A light snore filled the room and she felt a protective arm around her.

"Oh yeah," she said, a goofy smile appearing on her face.

The night before had been amazing. The wonderful dinner, spending time with him, a very touching statement, and when she didn't think it could get any better…it did.

Melissa was actually quite surprised he had done that, after all he was Remus. He moved slightly, his fingers lightly brushing her stomach. She stifled a giggle as he continued to sleep.

"Is it really morning?" he mumbled all of a sudden.

"Yes," she said, laughing. Remus grinned, remembering last night.

_James and Sirius are going to have a field day if they find out…_he thought, suppressing a groan. _Scratch that…WHEN they find out. _

"Hmmm…we have a test today," Remus mused, nuzzling his face into her soft hair.

"Shoot! We have classes today!" she yelled, jumping out of bed suddenly, bringing the sheet with her.

Melissa ran around the room grabbing her clothes. He just watched her with an amused look. She stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, laughing.

"No, you're laughing at me," she said, glaring playfully at him. She threw her clothes on the bed and leaned down to him. "Now that's not very nice."

"Right, but neither was taking my sheet away," he said, pulling it off her with one swift motion. She squealed and jumped under the covers.

"That wasn't nice," she said, laughing.

"You took it away first, I was merely just taking it back," he said, smiling.

She lightly swatted his arm. "Well it still wasn't nice."

"I'm sorry," he said, leaning his head against hers. "Do forgive me?" he looked at her with Sirius approved puppy-dog eyes.

Melissa kissed his nose. "How could I not?"

Remus grinned. She laid her head on his chest and sighed.

"I don't care if we have a test today. I want to stay here."

"Me too," he said, smiling. He idly stroked her hair, while humming to himself.

Melissa looked up at him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Now?" he chuckled.

"Yes now," she said, smiling.

"I don't know. A lot of things, I guess." He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"No. What are you thinking about, Remus. I'm curious to know." Her eyes searched his for an answer.

"Are you referring to last night?" he asked. She nodded her head. "You're not regretting…"

"No!" Melissa said quickly, causing herself to blush. "No…that's not what I meant. I wanted to know what you thought…"

"Well it's nothing negative, my dear," Remus said. "Far from it."

"Er…okay."

Remus laughed. "You would think I would be the shy one in this…well…situation."

Melissa laughed also.

She yawned and snuggled under the covers. "As much as I would like to stay here we have classes today, and I'm afraid we must go."

"Yes, we must," Remus said, sighing also. Melissa smiled up at him.

Remus' hair was slightly tousled from sleeping, and he had a ridiculous, almost drunk looking, grin on his face. She had to giggle at how cute he looked.

Melissa and Remus got dressed and reluctantly left the Room of Requirement, knowing what would await them if James and Sirius found out. Breakfast was almost over when they arrived.

"Hey," they said, sitting down. They grabbed toast and eggs while everyone looked at them.

Sirius suddenly smirked. "You did it…didn't you?"

"What, Padfoot?" Remus said innocently, looking up at his friend.

"You did it…" Sirius' smirk widened. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Remus said.

"Yes you do, you stud!" Sirius said, elbowing Remus. James looked up from his oatmeal.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Moony did it…for real," Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows. James looked confused for a moment and then a grin formed on his face.

"Bloody brilliant! I knew you had it in you!" he said, slapping Remus' shoulder.

"Hey, Lissy, I know you…" Sirius said in a singsong voice.

"Don't, Sirius," Melissa said, putting up a hand to silence him. He pouted.

"Why can't I bother you guys about it? Just for one day?" he said.

"No!" Melissa and Remus said in unison.

"Just drop it," Remus said, slightly peeved. He knew this was going to happen. That was the first…well second thing he thought about when he woke up. Although he had to admit he was expecting it from them.

"We've been waiting for this day, Moony!" James whined. "Why can't we celebrate?"

"Because! My love life is not for you to go parading around and celebrating!" Remus said, a little too loudly than planned.

The whole Gryffindor table looked over at him.

"Go back to what you were doing please," Remus said, shaking from anger and embarrassment. "Nothing to see here…"

"Except an embarrassed werewolf who just lost his vir…" James whispered so only he, Sirius, Melissa, and Remus could hear. Though Remus had other plans, and covered James' mouth quickly.

"You could've stopped ages ago. Must you keep going?" Remus asked, forcing a smile.

"Yes," James and Sirius said, smirking.

By the end of breakfast Sirius and James had been thinking up remarks. There was a different comment for each class. Potions was by far the worst.

"Ahh yes, chemistry, the combining of chemicals. Sometimes when you put two wrong chemicals together it goes 'Bang'!"

"Speaking of bang, Padfoot… Moony ba-"

"PRONGS!"

Remus collapsed back on the couch. The common room was scattered with students who were either studying, or just hanging out. He didn't really mind that they were all there; anyone was better than James and Sirius at the moment. His hand covered his eyes while he tried to relax.

"How're you holding, darling?" Melissa asked, smiling and sitting next to him. Remus slid his fingers apart so he could look at her.

"Fine, I guess. What about you?"

Ariel and Lily hadn't been any better. Although the embarrassing comments were left out, they still pestered her about it.

"We should go into hiding," he said, chuckling.

"Maybe we should," she said, squeezing herself between the couch and Remus.

"Or maybe sound barriers. That way we couldn't hear any of the stupid things they say," he suggested, grinning at the wonderful idea. She laughed.

"We could think of brilliant ideas all night, but let's face it. None of them are doable."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"Because…how are we going to get a sound barrier?" she asked, still laughing.

"Well if it isn't the two lovedogs," Sirius said, plopping himself in a chair by the couch.

"Lovedogs?" Remus asked, removing his hand from his eyes.

"Well yeah. You can't be birds," he said as if it were obvious.

"Why not?" Melissa asked. Sirius looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them, when he found none he spoke.

"Hello! Werewolf…werewolf's mate…geez you guys are dumb," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"Will this all stop tomorrow?" Remus asked hopefully. Sirius put his finger to his chin in mock thought.

"Umm…no," he said. Remus groaned. "You're not regretting what you did now, are you, Moony?"

"No," Remus said, smiling inwardly. That had been happening quite often that day.

"Fine. I'll stop," Sirius said, standing up and stretching. "I do have to give you props though, Moony. You did _do_ it. I guess that counts for something."

"Thanks, Sirius. That's real nice of you," Remus said, sarcasm dripping from every word. Of course Sirius didn't notice and he climbed up the stairs to the boys dorm.

**A/N- Wow, big chapter! I have to give credit to my friend Michelle, for helping me with that complete bunch of silly nonsense in the beginning (Ignore the irony). Well anyway, it finally happened. Please Review!!!! **


	40. The Stag, the Dog, and the Werewolf

The Stag, the Dog, and the Werewolf

The weeks went by and they were inching their way into the beginning of March. The weather decided to give them the worst for the last week of February, with rainstorms and snowstorms, it was rather strange.

Melissa sat down in the common room, flipping through her book nervously.

The rain splattered itself against the window, as the wind howled. Every so often the room would light up with an eerie white light from the lightning.

Melissa bit her lip and looked over at the window. That night was a full moon, and she hoped that they weren't being their usual troublesome selves and decide to go outside. The thunder and lightning had happened shortly after James, Sirius, and Peter left.

She fell asleep for short periods of time, and then woke up to check the window. Early in the morning Melissa heard the door open. She squinted an eye open and to her surprise saw Remus between James and Sirius.

"Are you alright?" she asked, jumping up and running over to them. "Why isn't he in the infirmary?"

"He wanted to come back here," James said sadly. "We kind of had a rough night last night…"

"You should've went," Melissa said to Remus, putting her hand to his cheek.

They brought him over to the couch and he immediately collapsed back onto it. His hair was wet from the rain that was still falling, and he was shaking slightly.

"We're going to go upstairs and clean up. Maybe try to get a little bit of sleep too," Sirius said.

"Okay," Melissa said, brushing Remus' hair.

"Melissa I came back be-"

"Shhh…" she said softly. She moved him up slightly so she could sit behind him. He leaned his head against her stomach and closed his eyes. "You didn't go outside…did you?"

"No…that's why it was a rough night," he grumbled, wincing as he moved slightly. "Apparently my wolf form wanted to get outside anyway. I gave them some trouble last night…"

"I still don't understand why you wouldn't go to the infirmary. Aren't they going to realize you didn't go?" She ran her fingers through his hair.

"I wanted you, I didn't want some lonely infirmary with an uncomfortable bed." He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

Melissa smiled. "Won't they realize though?"

"I don't know," he said, shrugging. "They'll probably think I'm fine if I came back here instead."

Remus closed his eyes again and yawned.

"Go ahead, sleep. I'm not going anywhere," Melissa said, continuing to stroke his hair. He took her free hand in his and made circles with his thumb in the palm of her hand.

Remus felt better being with her, instead of being in the infirmary and alone. He found a certain comfort in her presence no one else could give.

After awhile the room was silent again except for Remus' deep breathing. Melissa continued to idly play with his hair while he slept.

"Hey…how's he doing?" Sirius whispered, coming down the stairs.

"Better I think." Melissa looked up at him and smiled. Sirius smirked and leaned against the wall.

"Is this why he wanted to come back here instead?"

Melissa looked down at Remus, still smiling. "Yeah…"

"Who wouldn't want to come back to this?" he asked, laughing.

"Shhh!" Melissa scolded, laughing quietly. Sirius clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Too late. I'm up," Remus grumbled, yawning.

"Feel better?" Melissa asked, kissing his forehead. He smiled.

"Yeah," he said.

"Aww…young love," Sirius said, batting his eyelashes. Melissa and Remus laughed.

"I told you, Ariel. We have to wait!" Lily's voice echoed throughout the common room as they walked down the stairs. "Oh…hi guys."

Remus' face paled. There he was, lying on the couch, with bruises and cuts all over himself. How could he explain that?

"I…" he said lamely, looking at Sirius for help.

"Remus got into a nasty fight last night," Sirius said, jumping forward for dramatic affect. He put his hands up into fists. " Remus beat him to the dust, you see. He jabbed right…and then left and then…"

"Sirius." Remus sighed. "I have to tell them."

"Remus…we already know," Lily said, smiling weakly.

"And you don't care?" he asked somewhat nervously.

"Of course not!" Ariel said. "Why would we?"

Melissa smiled.

"Hello, friends," James said, coming down the stairs with a lazy wave. Melissa cleared her throat at the two raven-haired Marauders. "What's going on?"

"Ariel and Lily know about Remus' 'furry little problem'," Sirius said. "And now I think we should tell them ours…"

They looked over at Melissa and she nodded her head encouragingly.

"Well…in fifth year when we found out about Remus, we decided to help him out. So we became…" James looked at Lily. "Illegal Animagi…please don't kill me!"

Lily smiled. "That's really sweet of you guys to do."

"Okay. Just don't hurt me…what?" James asked, removing his hand from his eyes.

"That was sweet of you," Lily repeated.

"We had a feeling you two were part of it also. So, what are you?" Ariel asked.

"Well I'm a stag," James said.

"I'm a black dog," Sirius said.

"That explains Quidditch team names," Lily said, laughing. James smiled. Lily walked over to him and kissed him.

"Come here you mangy mutt," Ariel said, laughing.

"Hey…just because you know that I am a dog doesn't mean you can call me all these names," Sirius said, smiling and walking over to her.

"You knew all along didn't you?" Lily asked, looking over at Melissa.

"Yeah," she said.

"Well this explains _a lot_," Ariel said. "The names, their breakup, the attack…I mean really."

Everyone laughed.

"Let's head to breakfast. I'm starved," Sirius said, rubbing his stomach. "Moony you coming?"

"Not right now," Remus said, smiling. "I'll come later."

Lily, James, Sirius, and Ariel all left. Remus turned himself so he was over her.

"Thank you for staying with me last night," he said, smiling.

"You're welcome," she said, resting her head against the couch. "I see you are feeling much better…"

"Yeah." He laughed.

Melissa reached up and gently ran her thumb over his new scars.

"You're so handsome…do you know that?" she asked quietly. He looked down at her with soft eyes.

"No I'm not," he said.

"Yes you are." She smiled. "Your hair. Your eyes." She ran her hand through his hair. "Your nose. Your smile." She gently tapped his nose, causing him to smile. "You're a very handsome man, Remus."

He leaned down and kissed her.

"I don't know what you see in me," he murmured.

"Everything," she said quietly.

They heard a door open and looked up.

"Oh, hey, Wormtail," Remus said, smiling. He sat up on his knees.

"Hi," Peter said, smiling.

"We're going to head down to breakfast soon. You want to come with us?" Remus asked.

"Sure," Peter said. Melissa shook her head and Remus just smiled.

"It'll be nice to do," he said, leaning down and kissing her.

"Yeah, wonderful," Melissa grumbled.

After Remus took a fast shower and got dressed they all walked through the hallway.

Melissa glanced at Peter every so often, to see him fidgeting with his fingers.

"Well we told the girls this morning," Remus said, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh? What did they say?" Peter asked.

Both boys continued to talk with each other while Melissa walked. It was rather funny to see Remus, James, or Sirius walk with Peter. They were much taller and skinnier than he was. She didn't understand why Remus offered for Peter to walk with them. Perhaps it was out of the goodness of his heart, or maybe pity. She wasn't sure.

"Hey guys. What took you so long?" James asked as they sat down for breakfast.

"I took a shower and then we walked with Wormtail," Remus said. James looked over at Melissa and saw her obvious disapproval.

"How are you feeling, Moony?" Sirius asked, shoveling eggs onto his plate.

"Better," Remus said simply. Sirius smirked.

"No doubt last night made you feel better, huh?" He winked.

Remus rolled his eyes and chose to ignore his friend.

"Since today is Saturday what do you guys want to do?" James asked.

"I'm going to the library," Lily said.

"Me and Ariel are doing stuff," Sirius said, smiling.

"I have to study," Peter said. _Yeah right, _Melissa thought with a scowl.

"So I only have Moony and Melissa?" James asked, his lower lip trembling dramatically.

"Actually we're busy too," Remus said, smiling sympathetically.

"We are?" Melissa asked, looking over at him.

"Yeah." His eyes glinted with mischief.

"So _all_ of you are leaving me to do my own thing?" James asked.

"Yes," they all said.

"Fine," he said, huffing. "I'll go bother Snivellus. I haven't done that in a while."

A longing look crossed Sirius' face.

"No, Sirius," Ariel said sternly. "Forget that idea."

"Okay," he mumbled.

Lily had hurried off to the library, Ariel practically dragged Sirius away from James, whom was planning a devious scheme for Snape, and Remus and Melissa strolled the halls.

"What _are_ we doing?" she asked. Remus smiled.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you…you know, just incase," he said, looking at her. "I want to use as much time as we possibly can."

Cackling echoed through the halls.

"Oh no," Remus groaned.

"What?" Melissa asked, looking around.

"Evidently you haven't met…"

"GOT YOUR CONK!" a small little floating man grabbed Remus' nose.

"Peeves!" Remus yelled, swatting him away. "I always put up with you, you little bugger. For one day, just one, you could give me a break."

"Loony Lupin's no fun," Peeves said, dramatically sobbing.

"Sod off, Peeves," Remus said. "Go help James annoy Snape."

Peeves flew off instantly, a grin on his face.

"Peeves?" Melissa asked, laughing.

Remus rubbed his sore nose. "Yeah, the poltergeist."

"I see." She kissed his nose.

"He always does that," he said, smiling at her.

"Well you're quite the softy," she said, smirking.

"Softy?" he asked, mocking a shocked face. They continued to walk.

"You're no macho man." She laughed at his appalled face.

"Who cares if I'm not? You're always supposed to say I _am_!" Remus said, laughing. He pouted. "You're not nice."

"I'm sorry," Melissa said, patting his cheek. "I'll let you be my macho man."

He grinned. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Do I get a macho man name?"

"I swear you are getting to be more like James and Sirius everyday…"

Remus laughed as they reached the portrait hole.

"So where are we headed, macho man?" she asked, swinging her arms lazily.

"I really don't get a macho name?" he asked. She looked at him and started to laugh.

"Do you _want_ one?"

"Well, yes," Remus said as if it were obvious. "Let's go up to my room first."

When they got to the Marauders dormitories, Remus flopped down on the bed.

"Think of anything yet?" he asked, smiling.

"No," she said, flopping down next to him. Melissa snuggled into him and leaned her head on his chest. "How about Sexy Beast of Fur?"

"What?" Remus asked incredulously, looking down at her. "You're kidding, right?"

"You don't like it?" she asked, laughing.

"No. Would you?" he asked, chuckling.

"Probably not," she stated truthfully. "Fine. How about…Book Worming Beast of the Night?"

"Book Worming Beast of the Night? What is with beast?" he asked, looking down at her.

"I dunno. Beast is sexy. " She shrugged as he blushed. "Let's see you think of something better."

"Hercules," he said instantly. She snorted with laughter. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Hercules!? Remus, that's a Greek God!"

"So? Just this morning you were saying I was handsome and now you are denying it." Remus pouted again. "Why can't I be Hercules?"

"Because, Remus…Hercules doesn't suit you. If you want something Greek how about…Xavier the Smart? That could work…"

"One, that's not Greek. Two my name isn't Xavier…"

"Nor is it Hercules, Remus," Melissa said, smiling.

"Maybe we should just forget the whole macho name thing," Remus said, putting his arm around her waist.

"Fine," she said, laughing. He kissed her cheek. "I personally liked Sexy Beast of Fur. Hey! You already have one! Rainbow!"

"That's not macho, Sunshine," Remus said, smiling.

"I think it is," Melissa said, leaning on her elbow and looking at him. Remus reached forward and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "You know what I was thinking about yesterday?"

"What?" Remus tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Was it fate that I appeared in your compartment that day? Or was I supposed to land in another one and this was one big mistake? Maybe I wasn't even supposed to be sent back, and my curiosity got in the way…" Melissa looked down. "I dunno. It's just kind of scary to think about. I never even knew time traveling existed until I came here."

Remus looked at her with a hurt and confused look. "What are you saying? That this is all a big mistake?"

"I didn't mean it like that," she said hurriedly. "To me, none of this was a mistake. I'm _glad_ it happened. But what if someone—or something—thinks otherwise…"

The hurt glazed over to complete puzzlement, and Remus looked at her oddly. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," she said exasperatedly, wishing she never even brought it up. "Forget it."

"No. You always start to tell me what you're feeling about this whole future, time travel thing, and then you stop. Just tell me," he said softly. "Maybe…maybe I can help you."

Melissa looked up at him. "It's hard to explain. Sometimes I'm fine and then sometimes it just hits me like a ton of bricks. Remus, I'm not supposed to be here. This isn't my time, I don't care if it _was_ destiny or fate, and in reality this isn't right. I'm supposed to be going to a muggle school right now, knowing nothing about my life. Even though I know it anyway right now."

"Fate, destiny, or reality I really couldn't care any less. You did come, you are here, and you will hopefully remain here for a little longer than intended. Truthfully I never thought I could find anybody for me…until you came. I thought because I was a werewolf no one would stay with me when I would have to tell them. You did. I'm not handsome like James or Sirius so I didn't think anyone would notice me. You did anyway. I still wonder today why you chose me over someone else, though I'm glad you did."

Melissa smiled. "I thought we said we weren't going to talk about it anymore."

"Well this conversation was necessary," Remus said, smiling also. Melissa leaned her forehead against him and sighed.

"I just wish that I don't have to worry about leaving, or Voldemort, or my parents," she said. "You're the only person who makes me feel almost completely back to normal. You make all my worries go away…I don't know how you do it, but you do."

"Knowing that, I want you to know that you can talk to me," Remus said, putting his finger under her chin and gently raising her head to look at him. "Okay?"

"Okay," she said, nodding her head and smiling slightly.

"You promise?" he asked, grinning.

"Yes." She laughed. "So, anyway."

"Yes, anyway," he said, laughing.

"Now that we have that out of our system. What would you like to do?" She sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"You think we should check up on James?" Remus asked hesitantly. "You and I both know the trouble he can get himself into. And Sirius isn't with him…"

"I told you you're a softy," Melissa said, smirking.

"Am not!" he protested. Melissa hopped off the bed and started walking ahead of him.

"Are to," she said, laughing.

"I am not." Remus pouted. "Here we go again, back to the you call me handsome…"

Melissa started to mimic him as he droned on.

"Hey! You're making fun of me!" he said as they stepped out of the portrait hole.

"Am I?" she teased. "Going to punish me, Remus?"

"N-yes," he said, grinning. "Like last time?"

Melissa shrugged lazily. "Let's be daring. Try something else…"

"Like?"

"Whatever you're little imagination wants you to, and _then_ we will go save James."

"Fine by me."

**A/N- Yay chapter 40! Wow, I never thought it would get this far. This chapter was really hard to think of a title for; I must've gone through like 5 of them. In the end I came up with a really simple one. Review please!!!**


	41. What We Do For Fun

What We Do For Fun

"_Fine by me." _

Remus leaned forward just as the door opened.

"Help!" James squeaked, cowering behind Remus.

"Prongs?" Remus asked, looking at his friend. "What happened?"

"Sn-snivellus…he…he…RUBBED HIS GREASE ON ME!" James said, jumping frantically around as if a bug was on him. "Get it off, Moony! Get it off!"

"What?" Remus asked, watching James jump around. James pulled off his shirt and held it at a distance.

"Wash it off, Moony!" James squealed quite un-Jamesish. "Ew this is disgusting!"

"James, there's nothing there…" Remus tried to calm him down.

"Yes there is!" James shoved the shirt at Remus and backed away. "Throw that shirt away. I don't want it." He shook his head vigorously.

James started to mutter to himself. "I need to get a new shirt…go back and get ol' Snivelly…yeah…that's what I'll do!"

He bounded up the stairs to retrieve new clothes. He came out moments later wearing what looked like a bee-catcher outfit.

"I am not going to even _ask_ why you have that," Melissa said, shaking her head.

"I'm going in…well…out," James said, pushing the mask down over his face. "If I don't come back…tell Lily that I love her."

He left quickly, muttering to himself again. Melissa and Remus stared at the door.

"Well…that was quite eventful," Melissa said. The portrait opened and James came in again.

"I forgot something," he said, not even stopping to look at them. He disappeared up the stairs and soon came back out with shampoo in his hand.

"Er…Raspberry Rush? Should I ask?" Melissa asked.

"Sirius," Remus and James said simply.

"Far out!" James said, laughing evilly. "This will get Snivellus!"

"A bottle of shampoo?" Melissa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A FULL bottle of shampoo," James said, grinning at it with pride. "We'll get Sirius another one."

"Go have fun washing Snape, Prongs," Remus said, laughing as James left. "Back to your punishment?"

Melissa just kissed him.

In the Great Hall at dinnertime, they were all seated at the Gryffindor table.

James walked in, breathing hard, and removing his 'Snape-cleaning' clothes.

"Did you get him?" Remus asked, looking up from his plate with a smile.

"Yes," James said, grinning triumphantly. "He now smells like Raspberry Rush."

Sirius dropped his fork. "Raspberry Rush? _My _Raspberry Rush?"

"Er…yes," James said, backing away slightly.

"My Raspberry Rush? You took _MY _Raspberry Rush!? It could have been the Appealing Apple one, or the Perfect Peach...but Raspberry Rush? Don't you think James!?"

Everyone looked from Sirius to James.

"I'll get you a new Raspberry Rush…a BETTER one!" James said.

"There is no better one!" Sirius said through gritted teeth. "You can only get those on sale in winter, you dumdum. Now I'll have to wait until next year's sale!"

Ariel sighed. "Would you like to use _my_ Raspberry Rush?"

"Yes!" Sirius said, smiling. "Thank you."

"Why do you even use it?" Ariel asked, looking at him weirdly. Sirius flipped back his hair.

"It gives my hair shine and it makes it smell like raspberries…duh. It says it on the label."

As if on cue, Severus Snape walked in, looking quite peeved. His hair was neatly displayed for once and had a shine to it.

"Do you smell raspberries?" Melissa asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Yes," Remus said, laughing.

"Gee that smell goes far," James said, looking at Snape.

Snape passed and the aroma wafted off of him and tickled their noses.

"He smells good," Melissa said depressingly.

Sirius glared at James. "That's my shampoo he smells like."

"Oh put a sock in it, Padfoot. Use your other un-manly shampoos," Remus said.

"Hey! You guys use them too!" Sirius said, pointing accusingly at Remus and James. "Don't try to get out of it, you traitors!"

Melissa and Lily looked at their boyfriends.

"We're surrounded by weirdos," Lily said, shaking her head sadly.

"So that explains why you smell like apples sometimes," Melissa said, realization crossing her face. Remus smiled uneasily.

"It gives our hair shine!" James said, crossing his arms. "And it smells fruity."

"And fruit has vitamins. Therefore it is good for your hair," Remus interjected.

"And it makes your hair shine!" Sirius repeated, fingering his hair.

"Er…I'm leaving," Lily said, standing up.

"Us too," Melissa and Ariel said, following Lily hurriedly.

"So how are we going to get more of those shampoos?" Sirius asked, leaning forward, not caring the least that the girls just left.

"Now that they're gone I think we should be rebellious," James whispered. "Let's get Prissy Pumpkin."

"No way am I putting pumpkin shampoo in my hair," Sirius said, frowning at James.

"We should stop," Remus said, looking worriedly around.

"Yeah. We shall never speak of this again…in public," James said, ruffling his shiny hair.

"Maybe we should stop using it period," Remus said.

"Are you crazy!? Our hair would not smell good, and it wouldn't shine. We're famous—well I am anyway—for shiny hair! Now we aren't going to ruin it because our girlfriends think we are mad."

"Good point," Remus said, sighing. "Alright, alright. We'll still get the shampoo."

Three yells filled the Great Hall as James, Sirius, and Remus jumped out of their seats.

"Don't DO that!" Sirius said, clutching his chest.

Melissa, Lily, and Ariel started laughing.

"Do what?" Melissa asked innocently.

"Sneak up behind us and sniff our hair!" James said, a shocked look still upon his face.

"Well we wanted to see if you smelled good," Lily said, laughing. "Apple?"

"Yes," James mumbled, turning red.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The weeks flew by like a gust of wind, and they now found themselves in the beginning of March. Traces of winter were still found, scattered around the grounds were clumps of forgotten snow where the sun didn't shine.

Remus lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. The next day was going to be his birthday, and he couldn't fall asleep.

_I can't believe I'm going to turn eighteen…_he thought, smiling.

A lot happened in the time of one year. Last March he believed that he would only be involved with school…not a girl from the future. His friends were also happy. Nothing could happen to make him change his jovial mood.

Remus lazily flopped his arm down onto his chest and breathed out. He made everyone swear not to give him a surprise birthday, because he caught them talking about it. He didn't even want anything. Just knowing that they were all there on his birthday was enough.

Remus turned over and pushed the curtain aside slightly to glance at the clock.

"Midnight." He sighed. "Two more hours until I am officially eighteen."

Remus lay in bed until his clock beeped silently at two o'clock.

"Happy birthday, Remus," a voice said quietly. Remus sat up and pulled the curtains back.

Melissa stood there with a big sweatshirt, shorts, and fuzzy slippers on. She smiled at him.

"Thanks," he said, smiling. "How did you know what time?"

"James." She nudged her head towards the sleeping lump a bed away. "How's it feel to be eighteen, old man?"

Remus laughed quietly. "No different."

He leaned an arm out welcomingly and she sat on his bed.

"You didn't do a surprise party…right?" Remus asked, looking at Melissa through the darkness.

"No. You didn't want us to, and I promised that I wouldn't," Melissa said, smiling. She kissed him.

"You didn't get me anything either right?" he mumbled against her.

"Now that I can't promise." She kissed his nose. Remus shook his head in disbelief, though he was laughing.

"You didn't have to do that, Melissa," Remus said, rubbing his thumb on her cheek.

"Well too bad. I wanted to," she said, leaning forward so he fell back.

"Eh, eh, eh, Ms. Naughty," Remus said, shaking a finger in mock disapproval. "What will Messrs Padfoot and Prongs say?"

"Who said I was doing anything?" she asked mischievously, smirking.

"Well your actions show it, dearie." Remus smiled.

"What actions?" Melissa asked, smiling mysteriously. Remus flipped them over so he was on top.

"Actions like that," he mumbled, kissing her.

"Hmmmm, move over, give me some room," a voice said, pushing them over unexpectedly. "Cheddar…cheese…cheddar…cheese."

Melissa went to scream, but Remus clamped his hand over her mouth.

Peter was lying in the same bed as them, drool dripping from his mouth disgustingly, and he was _twitching._

Peter suddenly let out a high-pitched laugh. "Don't do that, James."

Melissa gagged while Remus turned pale.

"It's not what we think…it's not what we think…" Remus repeated over and over, trying to convince the both of them.

Melissa went to push Peter off the bed, but he clung to the sheets.

"Get him off, Remus!" Melissa said.

"Hit him with your slipper or something," Remus said as if he were an animal.

Melissa took off her slipper and whacked Peter with it.

"Ow! James that's not nice!" Peter said, twitching.

"Remus…" Melissa said, looking at him. "Does he have a tendency to sleep walk?"

"Sometimes," Remus said, backing away from Peter and pulling Melissa with him. "He's odd when he sleeps."

Melissa made an indignant noise. "Yeah…he's perfectly normal on a day to day basis."

"You know what I mean," Remus said.

Peter started chanting different cheeses in his sleep.

Melissa scooted away from him more and tumbled backwards, dragging Remus with her. They fell back into the curtains, causing it to tumble around them. While the sleeping Peter rolled off and fell on top of them.

"I think I broke my back," Melissa said through a strained voice.

James and Sirius sat up, rubbing their eyes tiredly.

"What the bloody hell are you three doing?" Sirius asked, looking at them oddly.

Remus wrenched Peter off of Melissa and pulled her up to her feet. Peter groped around the ground, as he were a blind…thing.

"Come back, my Swiss Cheese!" Peter said.

"Oh my god he thinks I'm cheese!" Melissa said, clinging to Remus.

"Wormtail. Wormtail wake up," Remus said, backing away with Melissa behind him.

"Get away Cheddar! I want Swiss!" Peter said, lunging for Melissa.

"He's going to bite me!" Melissa screamed, jumping on James' bed.

"No he won't," James said, yawning. "He thought I was Munster cheese last week."

"He think other things of you too," Melissa said, shuddering.

"WHAT!? James asked, full awake.

"I'll explain later, now get him away from me!" Melissa yelled, going behind James. "I'm being attacked by a weird guy who thinks I'm cheese…" Melissa shook her head in disbelief.

Remus was in the middle of holding Peter off.

"Wormtail wake up!" Remus yelled, holding him back by his shoulders. He really didn't want Melissa to get 'eaten' on his birthday…it was his birthday after all. "Hey! It's my birthday! You shouldn't be doing this to me!"

"Oh yeah! Happy birthday, Moony!" James and Sirius said, grinning.

"Thanks," Remus said, smiling.

Melissa found her way over to Sirius' bed and was standing behind him.

"Hey, Lissy." Sirius grinned at her.

"How are you so calm about this?" Melissa asked, squeaking when Peter got momentarily free.

"I dunno I just…"

"Come here Blue Cheese!" Peter said, reaching his arms out for Sirius.

Sirius yelled and jumped up with Melissa. He hugged her and they both were screaming.

"Get him, Prongs!" Sirius yelled, flailing his right leg, attempting to back Peter away.

"Close the curtains!" Melissa yelled. Sirius listened without another word.

"Help me, James!" Remus said, still trying to hold Peter back.

"Don't you wonder what he's dreaming?" James said, lazily getting out of bed. "Like is he picturing life size cheeses? Or is he picturing cheeses molded like Sirius and Melissa?"

"I really don't care, and I should hope he is not dreaming that Melissa is a large block of cheese!"

"So…what's the plan?" James asked, leaning against his bedpost.

"You really are no help when you are half asleep," Remus said, beginning to lose his breath.

"Well we can't lock him up," James said. A sudden light of an idea crossed his face. "How about this…"

James walked over and pressed a spot in the middle of Peter's back. Peter immediately fell down, snoring and twitching.

"Works every time," James said with a proud, but tired, smile.

"Are you kidding me!?" Melissa asked, flinging the curtain open.

"Yeah!" Sirius said, glaring at James. "You could've stopped it once it started!"

"Eh." James shrugged and lolled himself back to bed. "G'night."

Sirius shook his head and let out an annoyed breath. "I'll let you guys get back to…whatever you were doing. Have loads of fun, Moony and don't hesitate!"

"Yes, Padfoot," Remus said tiredly, though he had a smile on his face.

"What about…?" Melissa asked, gesturing to Peter.

"Leave him," Remus, Sirius, and James said.

Remus crawled back into bed and Melissa followed him.

"Arg," Remus said, lying on his back. Melissa snuggled herself into his side.

"I will never look at Peter the same way," Melissa said, kissing Remus' cheek.

"Neither will I," Remus said, remembering what James had said. "You would never like Peter, would you?"

"No!" Melissa said, a little too loudly. A groan sounded throughout the room from James' bed. "Sorry…"

"Just making sure," Remus said, sitting up and leaning on his elbows. "James said he could be having a dream that you and Sirius were molded like cheeses…"

Melissa laughed quietly. "I would never chose a man over you who had dreams that I was a cheese."

Remus smiled.

"And you should know that," she added, kissing him. "Want to listen to Sirius…for once?"

"Why not?" Remus said, laughing.

The next morning Melissa woke up with her back pressed up against something.

"Morning," Remus mumbled sleepily.

"Happy birthday…again." Melissa giggled as he kissed her shoulder.

She turned over so she was facing his chest. She buried her face in his warmth.

"Is it a weekend?" Melissa asked hopefully.

"Yeah. We've been lucky this year, most of our birthday's landed on weekends," Remus said, smiling.

"We won't have school when it's my birthday," Melissa said, sticking her tongue out playfully. She stuck her tongue back in her mouth as Remus jokingly leaned forward. "Ew! Remus that's gross!"

"I wasn't going to do it." Remus laughed. He slung an arm indolently around her and leaned his forehead on hers. "Melissa…"

"Yeah?" Melissa looked up at him. "What?"

"You know that…you know that when I see you again…I'll be older. Right?" Remus asked nervously. He knew neither of them really liked bringing up future things, but he needed to know this.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Do you care?"

"Of course not!" Melissa said, looking at him as if he were crazy to ask. "No matter how old you get, you're still Remus."

"What if I'm not?" Remus asked, looking at her. "What if I changed? What if…" he swallowed, "what if I'm not here?"

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked. "You're not going to be that old."

"No, I know. But that doesn't excuse the fact that I'm a werewolf, or that we are in war right now."

"To me you'll always be here." She took his hand and placed it on her heart. She smiled slightly. "No matter what."

Remus smiled also. She leaned forward and butterfly kissed his temple.

"Now I want you to swear…unless necessary we shall not talk about any future stuff," Melissa said, as he leaned his head on her neck.

"I swear," he mumbled.

"Put up your right hand, lazy." Melissa laughed. Remus floppily raised his right hand.

"I swear…with my right hand up. Happy?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes," Melissa said, satisfied. Remus let his hand fall onto her stomach and he snuggled into her. She laughed. "You're like an oversize teddy-bear."

"Thank you," he said, laughing.

There was a crash and both Melissa and Remus sat up.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeee!" they heard James and Sirius' voices. Remus pulled back the curtain and looked at them.

Sirius was tangled up in his curtains laughing drunkenly, while James spun around the room like a fool.

"What are you guys doing now?" Remus asked, sighing.

"Oh…Hey, Moony!" James said, staggering sideways and falling to the ground. "We're birthday spinning! You get all dizzy and then you fall! Isn't that cool!"

"It's amazing, James," Remus said tiredly, frowning at his friends.

"Join us!" Sirius said, attempting to stand up, only to fall again.

Melissa laughed and looked at them. "When you're friends with the Marauders you can never expect what they are going to do. One minute they are talking about Raspberry Rush shampoo, and then one thinks we're human-size cheeses, and then they are spinning around the room…"

"The things we do for fun," Remus said sarcastically. "Aren't they just the best?"

"Happy birthday to Moony!" James and Sirius sang, spinning around madly in circles.

**A/N- Wow, another completely stupid and pointless chapter. Anyway, it was really fun writing this, so I hope you have fun reading it. Review please!!!!**


	42. Hallway Encounter

Hallway Encounter

Melissa walked through the corridors that evening, leaving Remus with his friends. She smiled to herself. He hadn't stayed with them by himself in awhile. She also wanted some time to herself, so she politely declined Lily and Ariel's offer to hang out.

Melissa dragged her feet sluggishly, looking around at the moving pictures. How she would miss that. She stopped and a pensive look crossed her face. _Can I still continue being a witch when I go back?_ She shook her head; if she made Remus swear not to bring it up she couldn't think about it either.

As she passed a window she looked out. The sky was filled with golden oranges and pinks as the sun set into the horizon. Purple clouds scattered themselves across the orange canvas, and the light breeze ruffled the tufts of grass.

"You need to start getting information, Peter," an icy voice said sternly. Melissa sharply turned her head, though no one was there. She walked quietly until she reached the end of the corridor. She peeked her head around the bend and saw Lucius Malfoy, with Severus Snape, and other Slytherins surrounding a shaking Peter.

Melissa resisted cursing at Peter under her breath. She stood quietly, hoping no one would notice her.

"I…I'm trying, Malfoy. You see, Remus watches her all the time, and James and Lily aren't around me that much…" Peter squeaked, wringing his hands nervously under their deathly stares.

"Are you daft? It wasn't a question whether or not you could get information. I was telling you!" Lucius shouted.

"Lucius…" Snape said, his face expressionless. "Maybe we should put it in someone else's hands to retrieve information."

Melissa's eyes widened. In a twisted, very twisted way, was Snape _helping_ Peter?

"Who died and made you in charge?" Lucius snapped at Snape.

"Who made you?" he asked coolly.

Lucius opened his mouth to retort, but only a frustrated growl emitted. He turned back to Peter. "I will give you one more chance, Wormtail. Do you understand? You have to gain information…useful information. Not stupid things like when their birthday's are."

Melissa smiled despite herself. Leave it up to Peter to give information like that. Wait…did they call him Wormtail? That was his Marauder name! Not theirs to call him!

Melissa scooted forward and her shoe squeaked. She winced.

They all turned their heads towards the bend. Melissa scrambled backwards, not feeling like dealing with any stuck up Slytherins at that moment. To her surprise they turned and left. She breathed a sigh of relief.

As she turned to go a strong hand grabbed her around her mouth.

"Didn't think you'd get away that easily did you, love?" Lucius whispered by her ear.

Melissa tried to wriggle herself free with no prevail.

The Slytherins cackled around her, and Peter slouched behind Snape.

"How much did you hear, Melissa?" Lucius asked, loosening his hand to let her talk.

"Nothing," she lied, struggling to fight his grasp.

"Oh really?" Lucius smirked. "Did you hear that boys? She heard nothing!"

They all snickered and drew in closer.

"Lucius…please…" Peter said. Thoughts were running through Peter's head of Remus pounding his head in for finding out he was there at the incident and didn't do anything to stop it.

"Shut up, Peter," Melissa said waspishly. "You don't really want to help me."

They all turned to Peter and started laughing. "A girl just dissed you!"

Melissa struggled against Lucius, but he held her close.

"What did you hear?" he asked her again.

"I said nothing. I'm not repeating it again," she said, staring at his fingers in front of her face. A ring glinted on his finger with a serpent on it. She shoved her back into him and he merely laughed.

"You're much weaker than me, Melissa. Don't try to fight me, especially without a wand."

He was making her blood boil. She wanted to rip his face off and stomp on it.

"We know you heard our little chat, love…so just fess up and we might just let you go unharmed," Lucius said.

"Call me love one more time and you might not be leaving unharmed," Melissa said hotly, stomping on his foot. He grinded his teeth to prevent himself from yelling in pain.

"You don't want to do that," he managed to say. His arm snaked around her waist, and he now had her from her neck and waist. He smirked. "Try getting away now…_sweetie." _

Melissa went to scream and he put his hand over her mouth. She bit his fingers hard. He dropped her, cradling his cut fingers.

Melissa sprinted down the opposite way, knowing that if she ran fast enough they wouldn't be able to catch up to her. She heard their footsteps behind her, but she didn't turn to look. She urged herself to run faster until she reached the Gryffindor Portrait hole.

"Oh no…" she said, stomping her foot. She had forgotten the password.

"There she is!" A boy yelled, pointing at her.

"Umm…Cornish pixies!" she shouted triumphantly. The portrait swung open and she bolted inside.

Melissa leaned against the wall, breathing hard, her eyes closed and a tight knot in her stomach. She opened her eyes and looked at the couches.

Sirius, James, and Remus were staring wide-eyed at her. She licked her lip nervously, forgetting Lucius' blood on it.

"Oh, sick!" She spit and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. Leaving them staring at her questioningly, as she ran up the stairs to wash herself.

As she looked in the mirror, red marks wrapped themselves around her neck. She rubbed them with her fingers lightly. She washed her mouth and cleaned her hands. Not really wanting to go back down there and face them, she went and laid down on her bed.

Melissa crawled under her covers and sniffled. She shouldn't have forgotten her wand. More importantly she shouldn't have eavesdropped. She sat up as she heard banging and crashing.

"Blast these dumb stairs!" she heard Remus yell. A small smile appeared on her face even though she was still shaken. "Melissa come out please! You know we can't get in there!"

"Fine," she mumbled to herself. She got up slowly and opened the door and walked down, seeing the Marauders trying to scramble up the slide.

"Melissa!" Remus said, freezing and falling back. He toppled into James and Sirius, sending them all crashing to the floor like dominoes.

The stairs reincarnated itself almost mockingly at them. Remus jumped up and placed both hands on her arms.

"What happened?" he asked, staring into her eyes.

She turned away and looked at the floor.

"Slytherins…it's nothing," she said offhandedly, shrugging his hands off. Flashes of Lucius showed in her mind. She shook and stepped back away from Remus.

"Melissa…"

"No…stop," she said, not sure why she was afraid of them at the moment. Lucius' face kept showing on Remus'. "Go away!"

"Lissy…" Sirius said, reaching forward comfortingly. She backed away like a small scared child.

"No, stop. Please…" She stepped backwards onto the stairs.

Seeing the fear in her eyes caused by him made Remus stop. He looked up at her.

"Melissa…whatever you are thinking, we're not them. It's Remus, Sirius, and James." Remus' voice was uneven and he was staring pleadingly up at her. She was afraid of him.

"No…" she said, shaking her head. "No I don't want to you touch me."

"They brainwashed her," James said, looking up at her.

Melissa stared at the wall to her left. She knew it was just James, Sirius, and Remus. She knew. Though her eyes were showing her different things. She felt nauseas and dizzy at the same time. Melissa stumbled forward into Remus' open arms. When she realized he was holding her, she jumped back.

Sadness showed in Remus' eyes she didn't notice. "Melissa…please."

Melissa shook her head, hugging herself. Lucius' steely gray eyes flashed in Remus' soft amber ones. She gasped and stepped back.

"Melissa, love, it's okay," Remus attempted, moving forward.

Melissa, horrified that Remus was turning into Lucius, backed away further.

"Don't call me that…not now," she said, almost halfway up the stairs. "Just leave me alone."

"But why?" Sirius asked, moving forward and looking at her up the stairs.

"Because." She turned and ran into the dormitory.

Remus stood at the bottom of the stairs helplessly.

"Why is she afraid of me?" he asked, more so to himself.

"It's alright, Moony. She'll be back to normal tomorrow," James said, grinning reassuringly.

"No, maybe all of this was a dream and now its back to reality. She found out I was a werewolf and it scared her," Remus said.

"Don't be stupid, Moony. We know you're smarter than that," Sirius said.

"What else could it have been, Padfoot!?" Remus asked, becoming frustrated with them all of a sudden. "She won't even let me go near her! She's afraid of _me_! It finally hit her that I'm a monster! Or maybe it's because I'll be too old for her when the time comes for us to be together again! It could be a million things!"

"Remus…mate…calm down," James said, running a nervous hand through his messy hair.

"She'll come around. She just got a little scared, over what exactly I dunno, but she'll come around," Sirius said, patting Remus' shoulder.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Melissa lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Why was Remus scaring her like that? She knew he would never do it on purpose…

She rolled over and preoccupied herself with staring at the sheets. Why was the whole thing bothering her? Surely it wasn't more frightening than an encounter with Lord Voldemort himself? Perhaps it was. In all other times where she was in trouble the Marauders were already there, or she knew they were coming. She never felt that alone in a situation like that.

Melissa wanted to go run to Remus and let him hold her, though she knew she would be seeing Lucius' eyes and not Remus'. That frightened her.

Melissa soon fell asleep, after contemplating whether or not to go to Remus.

Early in the morning, around two o'clock, Melissa sat up abruptly in bed. Her heart was racing and she was shaking. She wanted Remus. She got out of bed quietly and ran to their dormitory.

The door squeaked when she pushed it open, but she paid it no mind. Melissa ran to Remus' bed, threw back the curtains, and curled herself up next to him.

Remus felt something next to him, something that wasn't there when he fell asleep. He sat up and looked over his shoulder. Melissa was huddled up, crying.

"Shhh…don't cry. I'm awake," Remus said soothingly. He sat her up and gathered her into his arms.

"They cornered me, Remus! I was so afraid! No one was out in the hallway except us! Lucius…Slytherins…and Peter!" Melissa said, forgetting everyone else in the room was sleeping. She hiccupped from crying and hurriedly wiped away the bothersome tears.

"Lucius?" Remus asked, an angry haze filling his eyes. "I knew you shouldn't have left by yourself." He rubbed the pad of his thumb under her eyes to wipe away the falling tears. "I'm here now though. And I'm not going to leave you. Never."

Ignoring that he just made an incorrect sounding sentence, he brought her into his embrace again. Melissa was shaking against him, clutching onto his pajama shirt as if he was going to evaporate into thin air.

"Don't leave me, Remus. Please," Melissa said, her voice trembling. Remus rocked her back and forth.

"As long as you don't leave first," he said with a good-natured grin. Melissa looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry…about earlier." She looked back down and stared at the patterns on his pants.

"It's okay," Remus said, leaning his chin on top of her head as he continued to rock them back and forth.

"I was just scared," Melissa mumbled, curling up her knees against her. She never felt this helpless. "I thought they were going to do something to me. They knew I was listening to them. I must be a pretty bad liar, huh?"

"Maybe." Remus smiled. "You're okay now. I'm here. I don't think they would've done anything anyway, Peter was there."

Melissa visibly stiffened. "That didn't matter…"

"What?" Remus asked, looking down at her.

"It wouldn't have mattered if he was there or not. He didn't do anything to save me," Melissa said angrily. Deep down, under her anger, she felt bad for ruining the ending of Remus' birthday.

"He didn't do anything?" Remus asked, shocked.

"Well the blood on my lip sure wasn't mine," Melissa snapped. "I wouldn't have to defend myself if he tried saving me."

Remus was silent for a moment. "Peter is shy, I don't think he would…"

"Stop trying to defend him, Remus! He's no good! I don't care what you and James, or anyone says about him!" Melissa pushed Remus away and crossed her arms. "If you don't believe me, fine, I can't do anything about it."

"Melissa…" Remus said, hesitantly touching her arm. When Melissa didn't push him away he pulled her back to him. "It's not that I don't believe you. I do. But I don't think that Peter would ever do anything wrong."

"Then you're not believing me, Remus." Melissa leaned lightly against him. "Just drop it."

"Okay," Remus said quietly. He ran his fingers through her hair and down her back idly. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. I should be sorry. One minute I'm a bawl baby, the next I'm a raging lunatic."

Remus kissed her cheek. "I forgive you."

Melissa smiled weakly. "Good."

"You gonna stay in here?" Remus asked, hugging her.

"Yeah, why would I leave? When you start to cuddle it's hard to," Melissa said, leaning into him.

Remus smiled and nuzzled her face like a dog. She laughed.

Remus leaned back in the bed, pulling her with him. He turned on his side and put both arms around her, his leg also flopping over hers.

"'Night," he said, yawning.

"Goodnight, my cuddling rainbow teddy bear," Melissa said, smiling contently.

"Sleep tight, my bawling, angry, now happy sunshine," Remus said, chuckling against her neck.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Melissa yawned. "My love."

"You're _my_ love," Remus said, kissing her cheek. "G'night."

"Goodnight," Melissa said, turning around and snuggling into his chest. Remus breathed out and leaned his head on hers.

Melissa woke up with a weight on one side of her. She opened one eye and glanced at Remus. He was laying half on top of her, half on the bed, snoring quietly. His arms were still around her, as was his leg. She laughed quietly. He was so cute when he slept.

Remus moved his head and pulled her closer to him. He yawned in his sleep and nestled his face into her back.

Melissa sighed and relaxed, leaning back into him. Her cheeks were sticky and had stains from her tears the night before. It must've been early since he was still sleeping and they had classes.

The dormitory was silent except for Remus' light snores, James mumblings, Sirius loud snores, and Peter's squeaking.

Melissa propped herself up on her elbow and peeled the curtain back. She squinted as the morning sun hit her eyes. They had to get up in an hour. She collapsed back on the bed, and closed her eyes.

Remus made a murmuring noise in his sleep, and snuggled into her again. Melissa smiled. She really shouldn't have snapped at him. He was trying to help her and she was being a prat. Melissa rolled herself over and leaned her head on his chest. His heart pounded through his chest, and she contently listened.

Melissa laid in that position for an hour, just leaning on him.

Remus blinked his eyes open. He looked down at Melissa, who was curled up in his arms, sleeping. He smiled sleepily and kissed her forehead.

Melissa yawned and looked up at him. "Morning, sleepyhead."

"Me? You were the one who woke up later, not me," Remus said, smiling.

"I was up an hour ago, you weren't. So ha," she said, giggling. She rubbed her tired eyes, while yawning again.

"I love you," Remus said, looking into her eyes. "I want you to know that."

"I do," Melissa replied quietly. "I'm sorry I got angry at you. I didn't mean it."

"It's okay," Remus said, yawning. "I already forgave you. I know you didn't mean it."

Melissa smiled. "I was just stressed out."

"I know. We're allowed to get stressed out, but then we're there for the other person when they're stressed."

"Okay?" Melissa laughed.

"You're back to your old self I see," Remus said, tapping her nose.

"Oh man! Where's my book?" there was ruffling and then a thump. "Moony, you awake?"

"Yes, Prongs. What do you need?" Remus asked. Melissa smiled.

"Where is my Defense Against the Dark Arts book?" he said, throwing the other books aside.

"Well you don't read it. Where did you put it last?"

"I dunno. Somewhere."

"That's quite helpful," Remus said, sitting up. He got out of bed and started helping James look. Melissa, deciding to help too, got out of bed.

James yelled and dropped the books he was holding. "Moony! Lissy just came out of your bed!"

"I know," Remus said, kneeling on his knees and hands. He looked under James' bed. "James this is disgusting. Why don't you clean your section of the room?"

James looked from Remus to Melissa. "Why do you sneak into the room like that? Do you _want_ to give me a heart attack?"

Melissa laughed and started rummaging through James' things. "No, James. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," James said, grinning. "Find it, Moony?"

"Not in this mess we won't find it. Where is Padfoot?"

"Taking a shower," James said, digging through Sirius' stuff.

"Why would Sirius have it?" Melissa asked, looking up.

"We always borrow each others books if we lost the other one," James said, shrugging.

Sirius came out of the bathroom, his school robes on, his tie wrapped around his forehead.

"Hey guys!" he said, smiling. "Oh, Lissy, fancy meeting you here."

Melissa laughed.

"Do you know where Prongs' book is?" Remus asked, giving up and sitting on his knees.

"Nope," Sirius said, shaking his wet hair. "Why?"

"We need it today, Padfoot," James said, dumping Peter's stuff on his bed. "Darn. I'll never find it."

A knock at the door silenced them.

"Come in!" Sirius yelled, taking his tie off his head and wrapping it around his neck.

"Here you go, James," Lily said, handing him a textbook. "Sorry, I borrowed it yesterday to read."

"You _read_ this thing?" James asked, indicating the large book.

Lily shrugged. "Yeah. Why not?"

James looked appalled. "Geez."

Lily laughed and left the room.

**A/N- Read and Review!!!!! **


	43. Debates, Tag, and Apparition

Debates, Tag, and Apparition

The Marauders and the girls were walking the hallway to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I'm hungry," Sirius whined, holding his stomach.

"We just had breakfast, Sirius," Ariel said, smiling at him.

"So? Eggs and bacon is not enough for a growing man." Sirius looked sadly down at his 'empty' stomach.

"I wonder what we're learning today," James said, staring up at the textbook balancing on his head.

"Hopefully something interesting," Remus said, his arm around Melissa's waist.

"Maybe we're doing Patronus'," Sirius said, grinning.

"That would be cool," James said, freezing as the book wobbled dangerously. He kept his eyes upwards as he continued to walk.

"Why are you doing that?" Lily asked, rolling her eyes.

"Because, its good balance practice." James grinned. "Let's see you balance a book on your head. It takes skill, Lily."

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Lily grabbed Melissa's textbook and put it on her head. James turned his eyes to look at her, a small smirk on his face.

Lily stood there with her arms crossed, the book sitting on her head. "See, James. It's perfectly simple to do."

"Hmmm…maybe so," James said. Lily turned to smile at Ariel and Melissa. While she was preoccupied, James crept up behind her and blew on the book. It toppled over, missing her nose, and fell to the floor.

"You're a cheater, James Potter. A big, fat cheater!" Lily yelled, though a smile was visible on her face.

"Why thank you." James bowed slightly, balancing the book expertly on his head. Sirius suddenly slapped the book off of James' head. "Hey! I was counting how many minutes I did that!"

Sirius laughed, and James chased him all the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Melissa sat at a table with Remus, James with Lily, and Sirius with Ariel.

Professor Vassalo, a kind but strict looking man, walked into the room hurriedly.

"Class, please take out your textbooks," he said, out of breath. He pushed his pepper colored hair out of his eyes, as he rummaged through his desk. "Today we'll be learning about werewolves."

Remus visibly froze. His face turned a sickly pale and he looked like he was going to be sick.

James and Sirius immediately turned to their friend.

"It'll be okay," Melissa said softly, taking Remus' hand.

"Can anyone tell me how to identify a werewolf?" Professor Vassalo asked, walking out from behind his desk. He stood in front of the class, his hands clasped together.

"Why are we learning this again?" Sirius whispered to James.

"Dunno," James said, turning to the Professor. "Poor Moony."

"Anyone?" Professor Vassalo asked hopefully.

A girl with dark hair raised her hand. "A werewolf has a longer snout than a regular wolf. Also their pupils and the tuft of their tail are different."

"Good job, Jessica," Professor Vassalo said, smiling. "How does one become a werewolf?"

Remus shakily raised his hand.

"Mr. Lupin?"

"A person has to be bitten by a werewolf, sir. If you're bitten on a night of a full moon you become a werewolf. If you are bitten any other night you might just have some cravings for raw meat on the full moon," Remus said confidently.

"Good, Remus."

"Now explain to me, class, why there is a Werewolf Code of Conduct?"

"What?" Melissa hissed quietly. She immediately raised her hand. "Sir, why is there a Werewolf Code of Conduct?"

"Well, Melissa, it's because werewolves are dangerous creatures. Surely you know that," he said with a slight chuckle.

"I'm afraid I don't, sir. Excuse me if I'm wrong, but aren't werewolves only dangerous on full moon? Especially if they are a good person who would never harm someone else?" Melissa said, rudeness ready to burst out of her.

"Well, no," Vassalo said, fiddling with his fingers calmly. "Werewolves are dangerous. Very dangerous, my dear."

"Are not."

"What?" he asked, apparently shocked she didn't believe him.

"They're not. Why are you so judgmental? What if people had a conduct against teachers with graying hair? Huh? What would you do? Be against yourself? I don't think so, sir."

Remus, James, and Sirius looked at her with amazement. She was talking back to a teacher.

"Care to come up here and explain your opinion?" Vassalo asked, gesturing next to him.

"I'd be glad to," Melissa said, getting out of her seat. She stood in front of the class, no nervousness shown on her face. "Well, my fellow classmates, why do you think werewolves are bad?"

A boy with reddish-brown hair raised his hand. "Because they could kill you."

"Not necessarily. Sure they have a hunger for blood on the full moon, but if you stay out of there way, no harm done. Plus, most werewolves make sure they're _away_ from any civilization when a full moon comes."

A girl raised her hand slowly. "I don't think werewolves are bad. They're actually quite fascinating, the whole transformation and everything."

A Slytherin boy raised his hand. "Hey, how do you know? Are you a werewolf?"

"No, I'm not," Melissa said, not caring in the least that that question was asked.

"How do I know you're not lying?" the boy asked, an eyebrow cocked.

"Would you like me to meet you in the library with my wand on the full moon?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"No," he said quickly, looking down.

"As I was saying…werewolves aren't as bad as everyone portrays them to be. They are humans just like us. Why do we continue to treat them badly? I would never treat someone because they are different. Just say…say you've been friends with this girl for as long as you can remember. She's really nice and you guys always get along. Then you find out she's a werewolf. How many of you would stay friends with her?"

Most of the Gryffindors raised their hands, and scattered Slytherin hands were up.

"You wouldn't stay friends with her? She's been your friend forever," Melissa said, looking at certain people who didn't put their hands up.

"Not if my friend is a monster," Lucius sneered.

Melissa fought the urge not to glare at him. "You've always been friends with this person though. Why does finding out that she's a werewolf change everything?"

"Because…she's a monster. You wouldn't be friends with a vampire would you?" Lucius shot back. Though Melissa had a feeling that this argument wasn't just about werewolves, as he nonchalantly lifted up his bandaged fingers.

"Yes…yes I would. It's the persons personality that counts, not what they turn into, Malfoy," Melissa said.

"It seems like we are having a debate," Vassalo said cheerfully.

"Oh joy," Melissa whispered, rolling her eyes. Lucius stood up and walked over by her. He turned to the class.

"You see, werewolves are dangerous, they would kill you if they had the chance. What she's saying is nonsense. Werewolves kill humans, and they intoxicate us with their lycanthropy. They should be banned from our society!"

"No! You're wrong." Melissa said. A steely silence coated the room. "Why? That's all I can say. Would you change your mind if you were bitten? And you had to live your life, knowing people, like you, shunned werewolves away from the world?"

Lucius stared at her. "I would never be stupid enough to get bitten."

"It's not a matter of intelligence, Malfoy," Melissa said smoothly, though she was shaking with emotion. "Sometimes you can't help what happens to you." As she said that, she realized that the statement she said wasn't just about getting bitten …it was about everything.

Lucius looked at her, at loss for words. He opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it.

"It seems Melissa has won the debate!" Vassalo said, grinning. Melissa wasn't really seeing it as a debate. It was the truth. Vassalo shook her hand and ushered her back to her seat.

"You were brilliant!" James said as they left DADA.

"Yeah, you really showed Malfoy in that debate thing," Sirius said, smirking.

Remus had been silent. He had been looking at Melissa as if he couldn't believe his eyes. James and Sirius continued to babble to each other at how brilliant and cool it was, and how they wished they could've done it too. They turned the corridor, leaving Melissa and Remus in the hallway alone.

"Why did you do that?" Remus asked quietly. Melissa turned to him, shocked.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked.

"Because…everyone thought you were a werewolf. And you didn't need to risk that for me, Melissa," Remus said, looking away.

"I'd risk anything for you, Remus…" Melissa put her hand on his cheek and turned his face to her.

"Why risk something for an improbable reason?" Remus said gently. "I'm not worth risking anything for."

"Yes you are. And it was a good reason for me to do that. I don't regret it," she said sternly. "No matter what you say, I'll never regret what I did. For all you know that could've changed the way people look at things."

"I doubt. I'll always be a half-breed…a monster…not fully human."

"Don't say that," Melissa said sharply. "Don't. Because that's a lie."

Remus shook his head. "No, it's the truth. You may have persuaded Hogwarts, but you haven't persuaded the Ministry."

"That's my next step then," Melissa said, smiling.

"Hey, you guys coming?" James asked, leaning around the corner.

"Yeah, we just realized you weren't following us," Sirius said, grinning.

"Wonderful observation," Melissa said, laughing.

"I know, right." James grinned. "Come on, Ms. Debate Winner."

Melissa started following James and Sirius. She turned. "You coming, Remus?"

"Yeah," he said, smiling. He ran to catch up with them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Melissa sat outside by the tree, leaning on Remus' shoulder as he read, while James and Sirius played tag with each other.

It was the first warm day in March. The sun was shining, as a cool breeze blew every so often. The calm blue sky loomed above them, with large puffs for clouds. Students were scattered through out the grounds, enjoying the nice Saturday.

Melissa smiled as Sirius tackled James down.

"No fair!" James whined. "That's cheating!"

"How is it cheating?" Sirius asked, getting off of James and standing up. He brushed the dirt off of his knees.

"You tackled me!"

"So?"

"Melissa, please tell Sirius that he cheated," James said, turning to her. Melissa smiled.

"Sirius you cheated," she said. Sirius' mouth dropped.

"What? I didn't do anything. Why do you always side with him?" He pointed at James, who was smiling in an 'I told you so' way.

"I always side with James to keep him quiet," Melissa said, laughing. It was Sirius' turn to smile and James' turn to look shocked.

James huffed and crossed his arms. "Fine. You got me."

"Thank you," Sirius said.

"That doesn't mean you get away easy!" James said, chasing after Sirius.

Remus and Melissa laughed.

After awhile James and Sirius got tired playing with just each other.

"Can you guys play with us?" Sirius asked, sitting next to Melissa.

"Sure," Melissa said, getting up.

"Fine," Remus said, following her.

"Okay, I'm it," James said.

"Give us a couple of seconds to get away." Melissa backed away. "Count to…ten."

James rolled his eyes but counted to the designated number.

Remus, Melissa, and Sirius all shot off in different directions. James saw Remus first and went for him first.

Remus was quite good at tag. He would always dodge James, and make him think he was going one way, when he went the other.

"Arg! I give up on you!" James said, out of breath. He started for Melissa, who ran behind the tree. "That's not going to work, Lissy."

"Oh really?" Melissa asked. James slowed down and walked over.

"Yeah, you're trapped. No way out, my friend." James smirked. Melissa faked him out, and just got away. "Holy mother of Merlin!"

Sirius laughed and ran right in front of James to tease him.

Remus was standing, his hands on his knees, breathing hard and a smile on his face.

"Come on, Prongs. You play Quidditch. You can't get winded out that fast!"

"Shut up, Moony!" James yelled, waving him off.

While James made a fool of himself while trying to catch them, Remus, Melissa, and Sirius were all getting a good laugh. Finally, in James' opinion, he caught up with Melissa.

James sneaked around her and pulled her sweatshirt hood over her eyes.

"James!" she said, laughing.

"Finally! You're it, Lissy!" James said, running away with a triumphant look on his face. Melissa threw the hood off of her head and headed for Sirius.

"Got you!" Melissa said, almost getting Sirius, though he rolled onto his back at the last minute. He started laughing. "Better get up before I get you…"

Sirius scrambled to his feet, still laughing at her, and ran. Melissa turned, looking for the closest person. James and Remus were heading in the same direction, so she headed after them.

Clumsily she tripped over Remus' foot. Remus tried to get himself under her to break her fall. They both went crashing to the grass below, and started laughing.

"Alright, lovedogs. We'll never get back to the game if you start snogging," Sirius said, smiling.

"Wow. Do you have a quill to write this down?" Remus asked. "Sirius is telling us _not_ to snog. It's a miracle!"

Sirius even had to laugh. "Just get back to the game, I'll tell you guys to snog later."

"I knew it was too good to be true," Melissa said, mocking a depressed face. "Well, anyway, Remus you're it."

"You have to get off of me first." Remus smiled. Melissa got off of him and started running away with James.

Remus ran after Sirius, and the four spent most of the afternoon playing tag and chasing each other around.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Remus and Melissa sat in the library later that day.

Melissa was leaning over a textbook, a contemplative look on her face, as she chewed on the end of her sugar quill.

Remus was intently reading, jotting down notes every so often.

Someone cleared their throat and both Remus and Melissa looked up.

Albus Dumbledore stood there, clad in a long purple robe with twinkling starts on his hat, smiling.

"Oh, hello, Headmaster." Remus smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin…Ms. Ross." He nodded at them both. "May I ask you a question?"

"Yes, sir," Remus said, looking at Melissa questioningly. She shrugged.

"It's nothing bad I assure you," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling. Remus heaved a sigh of relief and Melissa just smiled. "Remus, I would like you to teach Melissa how to Apparate."

"Don't you need a Ministry person to teach you that?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am giving you permission to teach her, for both you and I know that if we let a Ministry Official teach her…well…they might start asking questions about her."

Remus nodded. "Alright. Where?"

"Since just the two of you cannot take up the Great Hall I am going to let you use McGonagall's classroom. I asked her for permission and she said yes, as long as you don't break anything. All the wards have been taken off that room only, so you shouldn't have a problem with anything." Dumbledore smiled genuinely.

"When do we start?" Remus asked.

"I would like you to try now."

"Now?" Melissa asked. "I don't even know what Apparition is."

"Remus will teach you," Dumbledore said, gesturing to Remus.

"Well, let's go," Remus said, pushing in his chair. "See you around, Professor."

"Be careful," Dumbledore said.

Melissa slowly followed Remus and they walked to McGonagall's room.

"Remus…"

"Yes?"

"What's Apparition?"

"I'll show you," Remus said, smiling. He opened McGonagall's door, let Melissa walk inside, and then let himself in. "Okay, Dumbledore must've put a charm on this room or something so we can only Apparate in here…"

"What?" Melissa asked, looking at him as if he were speaking gibberish. He smiled again.

"You'll see. Be patient, sunshine," Remus said. Melissa smiled and leaned back against a desk as Remus moved other desks over. "Okay." Remus was standing in the middle of the room.

The room was actually a lot larger than it seemed to be, with the desks out of the way.

"Now, Apparition is when you disappear from one spot and land in another," Remus said, going into a teacher mode. "There are three D's in Apparition. Destination, determination, and deliberation."

"Okay…destination, determination, and deliberation. Got it," Melissa said.

"The first step is to focus on the desired _destination."_ Remus spoke as if he had recited every word the instructor had said, which he probably had…

Melissa nodded her head.

"The second step is think about your _determination_ to occupy the imagined space. Let your wanting to Apparate go from your mind to every part of your body."

"This sounds ridiculous," Melissa said, laughing.

Remus just smiled. "It might sound dumb, but listen. It's good information. Thirdly you turn on the spot, feeling your way into the nonexistent, and moving with _deliberation_. Understand?"

"Kind of. Why do I need to learn this anyway?"

"You don't really have to. It just makes traveling easier, but you have to pass to be able to do it."

"Did you pass?"

"Yeah. If I didn't I wouldn't be teaching you now," he said, smiling. "Ready?"

"To do it?" Melissa's eyes widened.

"No," Remus said, laughing. "To watch _me_ do it."

"Oh. Yeah," Melissa said.

"Okay, watch. You step and you turn." Remus stepped forward, and did as he said. Instantly he disappeared. Melissa felt arms around her waist and she screamed. "Just me."

"Don't do that!" Melissa said, laughing. Remus just smiled cheekily.

"Well, that's how you do it."

"Are there any…er…precautions?" Melissa asked nervously.

"Yes. You have to be careful of splinching," Remus said, walking back to the middle of the room.

Melissa swallowed. "Splinching?"

"It's if you leave part of yourself behind when you Apparate. If you be careful it's not a big deal," Remus said.

"Not a big deal?" Melissa asked, shocked. "I want to keep my limbs if you don't mind."

Remus laughed. "You will. We're not going to do it right away, no one can master it right away."

"You seem pretty good at it," Melissa mumbled.

"I'm sorry," Remus said, smiling and walking over to her. "I've been able to do it since last year."

"Is that when everyone usually learns?" Melissa asked, imagining James and Sirius playing around and getting in trouble. She shook her head. "How were James and Sirius?"

"They actually got it quite fast," Remus said, flicking his wand so the desks went back to normal. "Of course they got in trouble by our instructor sometimes for misbehaving, but that's James and Sirius for you."

Melissa laughed.

"Let's head back. I think that's enough for today," Remus said, taking her hand and leading her out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Melissa lay in bed, a book in her hands, and a faraway look on her face. She looked up as the door opened.

"Melissa? You up?" Ariel's voice came out in a whisper.

"Yeah," Melissa whispered back, pushing the duvet aside. She smiled. "Out with Sirius?"

Ariel smiled. "Yes. He's so sweet sometimes."

Melissa folded the page in her book and sat up. "Care to share? My afternoon probably wasn't as exciting."

"Why?" Ariel asked, sitting on Melissa's bed.

"Remus has to teach me how to Apparate," Melissa said with a frown. Ariel laughed. Lily grumbled in her sleep, and Ariel covered her mouth.

"Oh come on, Liss. It's not that bad," she whispered, giggling behind her hand.

"Yes it is. I don't want to be splinched."

"Don't worry. You'll catch on, and Remus would never let you get hurt," Ariel said, smiling comfortingly.

"Okay, well that was my adventure for the day. Tell me about yours!"

"No secrets will be told without me," Lily's said groggily, getting out of bed and going over to them. They all laughed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you ready?" Remus asked. It was their third lesson and he thought it was time that she at least tried.

"I guess," Melissa mumbled, staring at the menacing circle in front of her.

"Remember the three D's," Remus said encouragingly, watching her.

Melissa shut her eyes and spun on the spot. She lost her balance and nearly fell over, though she caught herself.

"That's alright." Remus smiled. "No one gets it on their first try."

Melissa glared at the hoop, suddenly becoming determined. "Fine, you stupid thing. I am going to Apparate, without splinching, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Er…Melissa."

"What, Remus?" Melissa asked, turning away from the circle and looking at him.

"You're talking to a circle," he said, chuckling. Melissa turned back to the circle. "Try again. One…two…three!"

Melissa went to spin and then stopped.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"I'm scared! If I get it I'm going to get splinched, I know it!" Melissa said.

"Calm down. I know what to do if you get splinched," Remus said, regretting it immediately.

"You mean there's a strong chance that I'll get splinched?"

"It's a possibility," Remus said, nervously fiddling with his wand. "Don't worry about that though. Try again."

By the fifth time, with nothing having happened yet, Melissa was getting frustrated.

"I am going to do it this time. I swear if I don't I'll stay here all night trying!" she said, huffing. She closed her eyes, spun on the spot, and disappeared.

"You did it!" Remus said. Though he winced when he realized what happened. Her screams immediately filled the room. Her left arm got left behind. "Just stand still a minute, love."

"Remus put it back!" she yelled, tears prickling the corners of her eyes.

"Stand still!" Remus said, rushing over to her.

There was a loud noise, a puff of dark purple smoke, which soon diminished. Melissa stood there trembling, not daring to look at her arm.

"It's back," he said, breathing hard from all the excitement.

"Is it?" she asked uncertain. She glanced at her arm; seeing that it was back to normal, and breath a sigh of relief.

"Well, you did it," Remus said with a grin.

"Yes, I did," Melissa said, smiling. Remus walked over to her and kissed her. Melissa moved back after a moment. "I don't think you can kiss your student, Professor Lupin."

Remus smirked. "I don't think that the student can kiss back, Ms. Ross." He kissed her again.

"Well, you are a good teacher." She gave him a quick kiss. "And because you are a good teacher you deserve a reward."

"Oh?" Remus asked. Melissa nodded her head, biting her lip with a playful smile. "Maybe you deserve a reward for being a good student. What do you think?"

Remus eased them forward so her back was leaning on a desk and he was leaning over her. She laughed and laid back. Remus crawled over her.

"I think we are going against the rules, Professor," Melissa said, smiling. "We are vandalizing McGonagall's room."

"How so?" Remus asked, tilting his head questioningly.

"It's kind of obvious, sir," Melissa mocked, looking up at him. "This is one of the desks her students work on. Not to mention that you are on top of me on said desk."

Remus laughed and pulled both of them up. "Let's head back, student."

"Okay, teacher," Melissa said. They both started laughing.

Remus and Melissa walked through the portrait hole, still laughing, though they stopped when they were met with silence.

James was lying on his side on the couch with Lily curled up next to him.

"It's about time we caught them instead," Remus whispered, smiling. James made a snorting noise, and Lily made a face.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Melissa said, glancing back at James and Lily.

"Alright," Remus said. "Goodnight." He kissed her cheek.

"'Night…sleep tight, Professor Lupin." A small smirk graced her face.

"Right back at you, Ms. Ross," Remus said, winking. Melissa laughed and walked up the stairs.

Remus headed over to the boys dormitory stairs. He looked back at Lily and James and smiled. He started up the stairs, almost to be sent right back down.

Sirius was sitting on the stairs, binoculars in his hand. "I know that they're pretending to sleep. They don't want me to catch them…they're much harder than you and Lissy, Moony."

"Gee, thanks," Remus said, rolling his eyes. "I do think they're sleeping though, Padfoot."

"They all say that," Sirius said, putting the binoculars back up to his eyes.

"We should all get together and spy on you went you go on your secret dates with Ariel," Remus said, leaning tiredly against the wall. "How would you like that?"

"You'd never do that, plus you'd never find us." Sirius smiled under the large binoculars covering half his face. "By the way…what's with the Professor and Miss thing?"

Remus felt his face burning. "You were watching that too?"

"Well of course, Moony. I couldn't have gotten ready this fast in a matter of seconds. I'm brilliant, but I'm not that brilliant. I've been down here for about two hours."

Remus silently thanked that it was quite dark, and Sirius couldn't see his face and make fun of him.

"I'm going to bed," Remus said, yawning. "Have fun spying…though keep in mind payback is in order."

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight, Moony. Or should I say Professor Lupin?"

"Sod off, will you?" Remus smiled and walked up the rest of the stairs.

**A/N- Wow, really long chapter. I made it long since I didn't update for awhile. I was on vacation and my computer wasn't working before I left so I decided to make a long chapter when I came back. Review please!**


	44. The Mood

The Mood

The beginning of March passed by before their eyes quickly. It was now the middle and the weather was becoming nicer for longer periods of time. The Marauders and girls often found themselves outside.

Sadly for Remus the full moon was upon them.

Remus blinked his eyes open, feeling angry for no reason. He supposed it was from the full moon that night, and pushed it out of his mind. He sat up, grumbling all the way, and got himself out of bed.

Every so often he would get one of those days where his temper was on edge. He wasn't sure why, but it had been happening since he was fourteen. On those days he was in a crummy mood, his senses were also heightened, letting him smell and hear things he usually wouldn't.

"Morning, Moony! Isn't it a fine day?" James chanted, pulling his white shirt over his head, and adjusting his tie.

"Stupendous," Remus groaned, rubbing his head.

"Oh no…" James said, looking up. "You're in one of your _moods_."

"Yes, James, I am in one of my moods," Remus snapped, roughly throwing his shirt on.

"You need like…anti-depressants." James ruffled his hair, adjusting his glasses after.

Remus scowled. "I'm not depressed, Prongs."

"Would you prefer disturbed?" James questioned lightly, an eyebrow raised.

Remus frowned.

James grabbed his book bag and stood up. "You better be nice to Lissy today. I know you, and you will snap at anyone and anything."

Remus mocked him when he turned his back.

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked as they all sat down in the Great Hall.

"Nothing," he said, biting back snippiness that wanted to come out.

"Remus, I think I would know if something is wrong with you by now," Melissa said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Remus said again. Melissa shook her head at him, and went back to eating.

"Don't mind him, Lissy. He has the _mood_," Sirius said, spooning some oatmeal out of his bowl.

"I do not have 'the mood'," Remus said waspishly, stabbing his fork into his food.

"He gets it sometimes, just ignore him," James said, looking at Remus with a disappointed look.

Remus made an indignant noise, but kept to himself.

"Come on, we should go to class," Lily said once everyone was finished, getting up. Everyone looked towards Remus, not wanting to make him explode.

"What are you looking at me for? Let's go," Remus said huffily, standing up and stalking out of the Great Hall.

James and Sirius turned to each other. "Anger management."

Melissa, Ariel, and Lily laughed.

"Why does he get like that?" Melissa asked as the five of them loped around the corridors, heading for Potions class.

Sirius shrugged. "He gets like that sometimes. It doesn't happen too frequently, so when it does we just flow with it." He grinned. "Maybe now that he has a girlfriend you can make him feel better."

Melissa playfully shoved him. "Stop, Sirius."

"Alright, fine." Sirius smiled.

"Be careful though," James said as they reached the dungeons. "Remus is a bomb just waiting to be set off, if you say the wrong thing…beware."

Remus was sitting, his arms crossed, at a table to the far corner. His cauldron was set in front of him, as was his textbook.

"Go sit with him," Sirius said, nudging her forward.

"But…" Melissa protested weakly. She loved him, but he was in an unsafe mood at that moment.

"Just go," James said, nodding his head towards Remus. "He probably won't get mad at you. I mean…you're you."

Melissa laughed nervously, and started walking over.

James and Sirius started chanting the Jaws music. She turned back around to them.

"Cut it out," she whispered, knowing Remus was watching. James and Sirius started to whisper it. Melissa shook her head.

"Hi," she said, sitting down next to him.

Remus nodded his head, acknowledging her presence.

Once Slughorn instructed what they were to do, they got to work.

Remus was angrily cutting the lacewing flies, grumbling to himself. Melissa looked at him.

"Remus…"

He ignored her for a moment.

"Remus…"

"What?!"

Melissa jumped at his sudden outburst. She looked over at the table in front of her and saw James and Sirius looking at her. Sirius smiled sympathetically.

Remus practically threw the flies at her. "Put them in there."

"I know what to do, Remus. I wasn't born yesterday," she said. If he was going to snap at her she was going to snap back.

The whole morning everyone avoided Remus, and he didn't seem to care.

"I think he wants to be left alone," Melissa said as they headed back to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Usually does," James said. "Tomorrow he'll be better."

Melissa sat down next to Lily and Sirius, not wanting to be near Remus again.

Remus came in soon after. He slammed his books on the table and sat down abruptly. He pushed them away from him and grabbed food.

"Er…Moony…?" Sirius said.

"Just pass me my Transfiguration book! I'm angry!" Remus said.

"Okay, Remus," Sirius said, cowering behind the book. Remus took it out of his hands and buried his face in the book.

"You people are unbelievable…" Remus mumbled.

"Why did you push your books away if you wanted to read?" James asked cautiously.

Remus looked up. "I have to read away the stress!"

"This is the day Remus finally cracked," Sirius said.

Remus glared at Sirius. "I would watch what you say."

"Yes, your highness," Sirius said dramatically. Remus frowned.

"Do you have menopause?" Sirius asked suddenly, not caring about getting Remus angry anymore.

"DO I LOOK LIKE AN GROWN WOMAN TO YOU!?" Remus shouted, causing some people to stare at him. James leaned over to Sirius and whispered something in his ear.

"Ooh. Are you PMSing?"

James slapped his forehead, not meaning for Sirius to say anything else. "Padfoot, never get married."

"I'M STILL NOT A GIRL!" shouted a fuming mad Remus, pounding his fist on the table.

"Sirius, stop it," Ariel said sternly.

"Well, I was just asking," Sirius said with a carefree shrug. "He really needs to lighten up. He's being stupid."

"Sirius!" Melissa squeaked.

"Tick…tick…tick…tick," James said, waving his forefinger side to side. "Beware…" He narrowed his eyes.

Everyone would've laughed if he weren't serious.

Remus was shaking with anger. He grabbed his books again. "I'm going to the library to study. So I'm not _stupid_." Remus looked at Sirius, and then left.

They all let out a breath, though they practically sucked it back in when he came back.

"You know what?" Remus asked, storming back to them. "I'm not stupid, Padfoot! Why can't you understand if I'm in a bad mood every so often!? I don't get angry with you! And I surely do not say you are PMSing!"

"Boom," James said silently, slouching down in his seat slightly.

Remus opened his mouth to shout more, but Melissa quickly stood up and took the opportunity to silence him. She leaned forward and kissed him.

Remus looked startled for a minute, though after a while his stiffened shoulders relaxed and he leaned into her.

"Melissa saved us from the bomb!" James yelled happily.

"So that's how you calm him…" Sirius said, smirking and resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

Melissa moved back and looked up at him.

Remus gazed down at her, a calm expression across his face. His face suddenly turned.

"Is something burning?" he asked, grimacing.

"Sirius you're leaning into the candles!" Ariel screamed. Sirius jumped back, yelling. James grabbed his goblet and threw the water on Sirius' elbow.

"You saved my life!" Sirius said, looking at Remus.

"Er…you didn't even feel it," Remus said.

"Yay! You're back to normal!" James said, hugging Remus. Remus looked at James, an irritated expression on his face. "Well…maybe not all the way…"

"Don't hug me," Remus said curtly.

After dinner Remus gladly went outside, wanting to get rid of his bad mood. During the day he made a scene…well, almost. He was very close to bashing Sirius and James' heads in. They were being quite annoying with the whole Melissa thing.

"She's your calmer-downer!" Sirius yelled.

"Calm-downer," Remus corrected angrily.

It was also common for them to go find Melissa whenever he got the slightest sign of being angry. The two idiots would make her kiss him to calm him down, which after awhile hadn't worked either, and soon enough Melissa was even getting angry.

"Aww, look at the two of you. Two angry lovers," Sirius and James cooed.

Melissa also was happy that Remus was going outside. She basically shoved him out the doors.

The next morning, Melissa wasn't too eager to get up. No matter what James and Sirius said, Remus wouldn't be back to normal. He would either still have that hormonal mood of his, or he would be in pain from the full moon.

"Melissa…" Lily whispered, pulling back the curtains. "Remus wants to see you…he's downstairs."

"Is he back to normal?" Melissa grumbled against her pillow. She heard Lily laugh.

"Yeah, I think so."

Melissa rolled out of bed and trudged downstairs. Remus was laying on the couch, not too many new cuts on him, and his eyes were closed.

She leaned against the wall, watching him rest. The way he would breathe lightly for a few moments and then take a deep breath. The way his chest would go up and down…

Remus opened his eyes slowly. A small smile appeared on his face. "Come here."

Melissa warily walked over to him.

"Don't worry, I won't bite," Remus said, smiling tiredly. Melissa sat on the couch next to him. He brought his hand up to her cheek. "I'm sorry, about the way I acted yesterday. I didn't mean it."

Melissa smiled. "I know." She kissed his hand.

"I just get so angry at nothing," Remus said quietly.

"We all get like that sometimes…"

"I had no reason to though."

"Yes you did. The full moon was that night; you were just having a rough day. It's understandable," Melissa said, smiling.  
Remus smiled, though it turned into a yawn.

"How was last night?" Melissa asked, brushing his hair off his forehead. Remus shrugged.

"Alright, I guess. Since the weather was okay we went outside. There was no reason for me to get fidgety."

Melissa frowned. "I don't think it's a good idea to go out all the time. You could get caught…and…you could hurt someone."

Remus looked up at her. "I know."

"So why don't you stop them?" she asked gently.

"I don't know. Nothing has happened yet," Remus said. "I feel guilty going against Dumbledore though…that always bothers me."

Melissa leaned down and kissed his cheek. "You're so good."

"No, if I was good I would make them promise not to let me out," Remus said bitterly.

"Oh, stop yourself," Melissa said. "As you said, nothing's happened yet. Just be careful."

Melissa carefully laid down next to him, making sure she didn't hurt him. Remus leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Can it always be like this?" he asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Like…when we're older…after the full moon. Will you always lay with me?"

Melissa smiled. "Yeah. I'll always lay with you."

Remus smiled also, and put his arm over her stomach. "Can we just lay here the whole day?"

"That's a little lazy don't you think?" Melissa giggled.

"But it's Saturday and I feel weak," Remus whined through his own laughter.

"You're a big baby sometimes."

"Well, you get like that for being friends with James and Sirius for seven years," Remus said, laughing.

"Someone say our names?" James asked, coming down the stairs with Sirius. "Hello, Lissy."

"Hey, James," Melissa said, looking over at them.

"So are you back to normal?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded his head. "Thank Merlin!"

"Annoy me and I can easily change back, Padfoot…"

"In that case I think I will leave now," Sirius said, walking towards the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"To breakfast."

"Of course. Where else would you be going?" James asked, jogging to follow Sirius.

When the twosome left the room, Melissa turned to Remus. He looked worn out, though under all the scratches and pain he still could smile and laugh. She admired him for that.

Remus chuckled. "What are you staring at?"

Melissa smiled. "You."

Remus opened his mouth, to say 'I'm not worth looking at' no doubt. So she leaned forward and covered his mouth with her finger.

"You are worth looking at to me," she said quietly. Remus smiled under her hand.

He found it amusing that she knew what he was going to say. Either she knew him quite well or he just said it too much.

"Does this mean we're staying here all day?" Remus asked. Melissa's stomach grumbled.

"I have to eat first," she said, getting off the couch. Remus tried to snatch her though she jumped out the way. "You don't want me to starve do you?"

Remus smiled up at her. "No. Fine, leave me, go eat."

"You make it sound like I'm never coming back, I don't eat as much as Sirius does." She laughed. "You hungry?"

He shook his head. "Nah, not really. Go ahead, I was just kidding."

Melissa leaned down and kissed him. "See you soon, you lazy lump."

"I am not a lazy lump!" Remus said in mock hurt.

"Sure…" Melissa said, laughing as she left.

Remus smiled. His smile turned upside down as he realized he was by himself in the common room.

"Darn," he said, too tired to preoccupy himself.

So for the time that Melissa was eating breakfast, Remus stared at the ceiling.

"You didn't get up once?" Melissa asked, walking into the common room with James and Sirius.

"As you can see, Lissy, Remus is very lazy sometimes," Sirius said, smirking.

Remus threw the pillow at Sirius' face, which he squarely missed. "I am not lazy."

Remus and Melissa basically just laid on the couch all day, talking about everything and nothing.

He would listen intently when she would tell him about her childhood. _I don't even think she realizes what she's talking about…or maybe she just feels comfortable telling me. _

Remus smiled proudly, that he was the only she was talking about this too. He wasn't even sure if she told Sirius everything.

"Remus?" she said, looking at him oddly. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing…go on."

The next day Remus was feeling much better, and less lethargic.

"I think we should do something today," he said, buttering his toast.

"What do you propose we do?" Melissa asked, smiling at him.

James and Lily were doing Head stuff, Sirius was up in the dormitories, sleeping in, and Ariel was most likely with him.

"Let's go outside. We haven't done that in awhile."

Melissa nodded her head.

After breakfast the two set out, not exactly knowing what they were going to do.

Remus took her hand, and started swinging their arms playfully. Melissa laughed at his childish mood.

The sun was shining brightly that day. You could tell it was truly becoming spring. Wisps of clouds showed in the clear blue sky, and the air was warm.

"Let's fly," Melissa said suddenly, looking up at the sky.

"Fly?" Remus asked apprehensively.

"Yeah, I think you're fine at flying." She smiled at him.

Since neither of them had their own brooms, they borrowed the schools.

Melissa sat on the broom. "Come on, Remus."

Remus walked over to the hovering broom and sat down behind her.

"Ready?" she asked. He put his arms around her waist, and grabbed the front of the broom.

"No…the question is are you ready?" Remus whispered, unsuspectingly kicking off the ground.

Melissa made a kind of squeak in shock, though once they were higher in the air she was all right.

"So much for nervous," she said, turning her head slightly to look at him. Remus just gave her a wolfish smile.

After awhile of just plain flying around Melissa wanted to try something else.

"I'm trusting you," she said quietly. Her tight grip loosened and she let go of the broom. She felt Remus' arms tighten around her middle, and she smiled. She brought her arms out to her sides. "It feels like you're a bird."

Remus smiled, making sure he had a hold on her. Melissa leaned back into him, as he had full control of the broom now.

Remus had to admit it was nice flying. Feeling the wind blow gently on your face, with the smell of fresh air, and Melissa leaning against him was just an extra. He smiled. How his life turned so drastically for the better, he didn't know.

Remus leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"You know…you could probably have been on the Quidditch team. You're not that bad," Melissa said quietly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful silence.

"I'm more of a book person." Remus laughed.

When they landed, Remus rubbed his sore legs.

"How long were we on that thing for?" he asked.

"Dunno," Melissa replied, rubbing her own sore legs. They both looked at each other and started laughing for no reason.

Remus collapsed back on the grass, and Melissa followed him. He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked around. Melissa curled up and laid her head on the grass.

"I think we're the only ones out here," he said observantly.

"Hmmm," Melissa said, closing her eyes.

Remus turned to the left of him. There sat a lone white flower, blowing in the breeze. He plucked it carefully and held it in his hands. It was so delicate…so…new.

He pulled off the stem and turned to Melissa. Gently he placed it in her hair. Once he did she opened her eyes.

"What did you put on my head?" she asked with a grin.

"A flower," Remus said, noting it by her ear.

Melissa took his hand and gently pulled him down to her. They both paused for a moment, just enjoying the proximity of their faces. Then Melissa decided to lean forward and kiss him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh, come on, Padfoot. We always interrupt them. Let's be courteous," James said, as he and Sirius walked through the corridors.

"Courteous? Since when has James Potter used the word courteous?" Sirius asked, swinging his broom over his shoulder. "Marauders don't know the meaning of courteous…with the exception of Moony."

"You have a point." James sighed. "You think they'll want to play?"

"Maybe," Sirius said, shrugging. "Either they're flying already or snogging each other senseless."

They both started laughing.

"You know something? I look at Moony in a new light. He's done things this year I wouldn't have thought he dreamed of," James said, smiling.

"I know, mate. I'm extremely proud of him," Sirius said with his own grin.

Their laughs sounded throughout the empty corridors once again as they continued their journey outside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Trouble one and two alert," Melissa said, moving back and smiling. Remus turned behind him and saw James and Sirius walking towards them.

"So we were right," Sirius said, smirking. "They were snogging each other senseless."

"You up for a Quidditch game?" James asked, indicating his and Sirius' brooms.

"Sure," Melissa said, as Remus groaned.

"We were just on this thing for two hours," Remus whined. Melissa shook her head.

"I have an idea!" Sirius exclaimed. "Let's race!"

Melissa laughed. "What is up with you guys and racing?"

"It's competitive." Remus sighed. "That's strictly their only reason."

"Okay," James said, grinning. "Come on, guys."

"You two can share a broom," Sirius said, winking. "I'll be nice."

Melissa laughed, hopping on the broom again. Remus grudgingly climbed on behind her, and they shot up into the air.

"Let's go over to the Quidditch pitch. From goal to goal," James said, squinting in the sun. The four of them flew over.

"Ready?" Sirius asked, leaning forward.

"If I can beat you on my knees I think I can beat you in the air," Remus said, smiling and tightening his grip on the broom.

"Fat chance," James snorted. "Me and Sirius are skilled in this expertise. You, unfortunately, chose to stay a bookworm and not be on the team."

"Ready…set…go!" Sirius yelled. They all sped forward, the wind making their eyes tear.

James yawned dramatically, and swerved around, doing flips and turns every so often.

"Show off!" Melissa shouted through her laughter.

"I won," James said when he reached the end, leaning lazily on his broom as Sirius, Melissa, and Remus reached the end a few moments after him.

"You got a head start." Sirius pouted.

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Thanks, Padfoot, I knew you trusted me," James said, smirking.

"Let's have another go," Sirius said, swooping around suddenly.

"Fine by me," Remus said, the tension between the three of them starting to build. Melissa was just on for the ride.

"Get your game faces on!" Melissa said, amused as they took her seriously. "On your marks, get set, go!"

"James, you little sneak, get back here!" Sirius yelled, as he claimed James once again got a head start.

"I didn't get a head start!" he shouted back.

Remus passed up Sirius, as he was preoccupied with glaring at James.

"See ya, Padfoot!" Remus waved dramatically. Melissa, meanwhile, was laughing too hard to say anything.

"I am the all time champ! No one can defeat the Prongs!" James said, flexing his arm muscles.

"Better grab your broom or I'll knock you off," Sirius said with a good-natured smirk.

Their laughter filled the grounds.

"I say we try again…though this time little Jamesie has to count to ten before he can speed up and kick our arses again," Sirius said, looking innocently over at James.

"Fine, you babies," James said, rolling his eyes.

"Who's that?" Melissa asked, pointing at a large man walking with a dog.

"Oh…hey, Hagrid!" Sirius yelled down, waving.

"'Ello, you lot."

Remus, Sirius, and James all descended their brooms.

As they reached the ground Melissa realized how large Hagrid really was. He had to be about eight feet tall, with a large wiry beard, and beetle black eyes. Though under the intimidating demeanor, he seemed like a gentle giant.

"Hey, Hagrid. What are you doing?" Remus asked.

"Jus' taking Fang 'ere for a walk," he said, beaming at the dog. "Who might this young girl be, eh?"

"Oh, this is Melissa. She's Remus' girlfriend!" James said, smirking at Remus.

Hagrid let out a booming laugh. "'Bout time, Remus." He clapped him on the back, causing Remus' knees to bend slightly. He smiled up at Hagrid anyway.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Melissa said, holding out her hand. Hagrid's hand practically swallowed hers as he shook it.

"Please, call me 'Agrid," he said, smiling at her.

"Okay…Hagird."

"Hagrid is the gamekeeper here, Lissy. He takes care of the grounds around Hogwarts," Sirius said, smiling up at Hagrid.

"Well I'd love ter stay and chat with yer all, but me and Fang were goin' ter go in the woods. See yer lot later, take care of yerselves now."

"We will, Hagrid. See ya around," James said, grinning at him.

"Hagrid is a half giant," Sirius said sadly when Hagrid's large form disappeared in the trees. "Bloody good man though."

"Yeah…" Melissa said, already establishing she didn't care if someone was a half-breed. "Let me guess…he doesn't get treated fair either?"

The three boys shook their heads.

"Geez. The nerve of people," Melissa said, shaking her head and loosely crossing her arms.

"I swear though, one day he will be the Care of Magical Creatures professor," James said as they headed back towards the school. "He's obsessed with large, dangerous creatures."

"Fang doesn't look too scary," Melissa said, smirking at James.

"Yeah, Fang is a scaredy-cat. He looks like a mean guard dog, but we've seen him run a way from Wormtail on a full moon once." James smiled at the memory.

"Do you guys talk to him regularly?" she asked.

"Yeah…us and a few others. Some people are scared of him," Remus said, shrugging. "I dunno why. Once you get to know him he's a heck of a guy."

Melissa smiled at the three of them.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't our little debating girl and her groupies." Lucius was leaning against a tree, smirking at them.

Melissa frowned at him, though at that instant she realized that he was alone. No cackling cronies were standing behind him, prodding him to annoy them further. No, Lucius Malfoy was standing by himself.

"We are in no mood, Malfoy," Sirius said, glaring at him.

"That was a wonderful show you put on, Melissa dear. I forgot to mention it to you earlier. You deserved a standing ovation," Lucius said, sarcastic sweetness dripping from every word. "So sorry to say that all you said was lies."

Remus visibly stiffened beside her. She grabbed his arm. "Let's just go…"

James and Sirius truly looked like they were going to beat Lucius to a pulp with their waiting broomsticks.

"Let's go," she repeated quietly, still holding onto Remus' arm.

Melissa started to walk forward, dragging Remus with her. Sirius gave Lucius one last glare and then followed, James behind him.

"I don't know why you let him push you around like that, Lissy," Sirius said angrily as they stormed through the corridors. She had to jog to keep up with the three of them.

Sirius was always sensitive about anyone related to him, closely or not, bothering his friends. It always struck a nerve. This feeling, for an odd reason, was stronger with Melissa. Maybe it's because they have similar family problems? Whatever it was, Sirius felt it, and Melissa did too. It started when he told her about 'The Noble House of Black' and she shared her secret with him; they never spoke about it aloud.

At the moment, Melissa felt the sudden urge to. "Sirius…can I talk to you for a second."

Remus and James glanced back at them.

"Go ahead," she said, nodding down the hallway. "We'll catch up."

"Lissy…" Sirius said, confusion clouding his eyes.

"Back there…well, it's not just back there, Sirius. Ever since you told me…about your family, and I told you about mine…things have been different. Not completely…just a little in a certain aspect."

"Yeah…I know."

"You…you do?"

"Yeah," Sirius said, pacing around.

"Let's face it, Sirius. Our families are crummy. We kind of got cheated with the whole idea of a perfect family."

Sirius made a sound of resentment. "Far from it."

"I think that's what makes you and me feel this way," she said, looking at him. "I don't think it's bad…I think it's a way of comfort, actually. We understand what the other person is going through."

"Well…me and you are tight like that," Sirius said, smiling. Melissa laughed.

"But seriously, Sirius," she even had to laugh a little with him at that, "I realized completely back there."

"Yeah, well, I hate seeing any of my friends get pushed around by Slytherin scum…which in other words is my family. With you it's different, as you said. Like, Prongs and me can defend ourselves, and they don't really bother Moony. But with you…I dunno…I feel like we have to help you. It's almost like I think you can't. It's like I'm an overprotective brother or something."

Melissa laughed. "You're being a Remus."

He laughed with her. "I guess I am."

"He'd be proud," she said, a true Marauder smirk on her face.

Sirius sighed. "Well, now that we have that cleared up, want to go to dinner?"

"Yeah," Melissa said, smiling at him.

"First give me a hug," Sirius said, grinning. Melissa leaned forward and Sirius gave her a bear hug.

"You're like the brother I never had!" Melissa gushed, laughing.

"You're like the sister I never had!" Sirius said back, laughing as well. "Come to think of it…you're the sister James never had either. We can't really say it with Remus now can we?"

Melissa was still laughing. "No, we can't. Let's go."

"Right. They probably think we ran away and eloped or something."

"Ariel's lucky to have a guy like you," Melissa said quietly as they reached the Great Hall doors.

"Thanks, Liss. That means a lot," Sirius said, smiling.

They went inside and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

Remus was bouncing his leg, in worry and anticipation, while James rolled his eyes at his friend.

"I told you they're here," James said. "Moony here thought you went back to beat up Lucius."

"Well, they didn't think we eloped," Melissa whispered to Sirius who let out his bark-like laugh.

"We were having a sister to brother conversation," Sirius said, sitting in between James and Remus.

Melissa sat down on the other side of Remus. She kissed his cheek. "You were worried…weren't you?"

He cracked a smile, though his leg kept bouncing.

"I know you all too well, Remus," she said, laughing and placing her hand on his leg to stop the bobbing.

**A/N- Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


	45. Poor Fool He Makes Me Laugh

Poor Fool He Makes Me Laugh

"So…Christine knew the Phantom since she was a little girl?" Remus asked.

Melissa and Remus were lying in his bed that night; Melissa snuggled up next to him. James had somehow gotten them the Phantom of the Opera while they were at his house, and just had neglected to give it to them. Though he made them swear to not tell him anything about it, ever sine Beauty and the Beast he was iffy.

"Yeah," Melissa said, about to close the book. Remus stopped her with his hand.

"No, read more."

Melissa smiled. She nestled her head on his shoulder and held the book out in front of them.

"So…onward we go…"

In the morning, the long forgotten book lay sprawled out on Remus' chest, as Melissa's head was resting on his stomach. She squirmed slightly and opened her eyes.

"Must've fallen asleep reading." Melissa rubbed her eyes and yawned. She looked over at the sleeping form under her. A smile appeared on her face.

Remus' head was tilted to one side, and one of his hands was holding onto the book.

Melissa brushed a piece of his hair out of his face, letting her fingers linger.

Remus suddenly opened his eyes.

"Hello," she said, laughing quietly, not wanting to disturb James, Sirius, or Peter.

"Hi," Remus said, smiling drowsily. "You could've went back to your room, but I'm glad you stayed here."

"Why would I go back to my room when I _could_ stay here?" Melissa smiled.

Remus shrugged. "More space?"

"No, you don't take up too much space."

There was a loud _thud_, followed by aggravated grumbling.

"Dumb bed…" James groaned and rolled over on his back. "Is it morning?"

"Yes," Melissa said, laughing and opening up the curtains.

"Darn. You sure? I mean it could just be nighttime, and we could all be thinking it's morning…"

"Sorry, Prongs. It's morning," Remus said, smiling.

"Way to burst my bubble, Moony," James said, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Morning everyone who is in this room," Sirius mumbled, pulling the curtain back. "Hi, Liss."

"Hey, Sirius," Melissa said, still laughing at James.

"We also have classes today, Prongs," Sirius said, cracking his neck.

"Bubble bursters!" James yelled angrily, climbing back on his bed.

"Bursters isn't a…" Remus started but was soon cut off.

"Bursters isn't a word! We know, Moony!" Sirius and James recited together.

"I do not feel like going to Transfiguration today," Sirius grumbled. "Hey, Wormtail! Get up! If we all have to wake up, you do too."

Peter mumbled something incoherent, and bundled himself under his covers.

"Come on, Petey," Sirius whined loudly, attempting to make him wake up.

"Petey?" Melissa, Remus, and James questioned.

"Why do I hear people calling my name?" Peter asked, sitting up.

"Stupid-head," Sirius whispered under his breath, grabbing his shirt and robe.

"I should be going…" Melissa said, getting up.

"Wait! Can't you get dressed in here?" Peter asked, immediately turning crimson.

"Wormtail…" Remus looked at Peter. If looks could kill, Peter would've died right away. "What exactly did you mean by that?"

"Bugger. I didn't mean it like that, honestly guys! I just…you know…always wondered about the girls uniform."

"You see it every day," James added.

"Right but I've never seen someone put it on! It's different than boys, isn't it?" Peter protested squeakily. "Oh, forget it!"

"Er…all right," Melissa said awkwardly, leaving the room.

"Smooth, Wormtail. Way to jumble words around," James said, laughing.

"Yeah, look at Moony getting all defensive over his woman!" Sirius said, joining in James' laughter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Melissa walked into the dormitory, closing the door quietly behind her, just in case Ariel or Lily was still sleeping.

Lily was sitting on her bed, pulling her socks on.

"Where's Ariel?" Melissa asked, walking over to her bed and taking her clothes.

"She doesn't feel," a sneeze sounded in the room, "good."

Melissa smiled sympathetically at the sneezing lump next to her bed.

"You won't believe what just happened to me," Melissa said, laughing already as she reminisced Peter's face.

"Try me," Lily said with a smile.

"Peter just asked me to change in front of him."

Lily and Melissa burst into a fit of giggles.

Ariel groaned. "Shut up. You're being too loud."

"Sorry," Lily and Melissa whispered, still chortling with laughter.

"Remus must've enjoyed that." Lily stuffed her books in her back.

"I bet you Peter is a mere blob by the time we are leave for breakfast," Melissa said, smiling.

Melissa and Lily headed down the stairs; book bags in hand, mischievous smiles on their faces.

At the same time, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were walking down the boy's stairs. James was supporting Peter by his shirt, as he dragged him down the stairs. Melissa and Lily started to laugh silently.

"Where's my pookie?" Sirius asked with a pout.

"She's sick, Sirius. I don't think you want to do anything with her, she's quite cranky," Lily said, still laughing. "Hey, Peter, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Peter said with a nervous laugh.

"Remus didn't even touch him," James whispered to the girls. "He just gave him this evil eye," he laughed, "and said 'Watch it, Wormtail'."

"That's it?" Melissa laughed.

"Yup," James said, glancing over to Peter, who was still looking timidly at Remus.

"Well…what are you all waiting for? Let's go to breakfast," Remus said, swiftly grabbing Melissa's arm protectively and walking out of the room.

James and Lily snorted with suppressed laughter.

"Overprotective arse," Sirius muttered, smirking. "I think it's his werewolf getting to him."

"I heard that!" Remus yelled, poking his head back through the portrait hole. Despite his angry voice a playful smile was on his face. "Come on, guys. I'm hungry!"

"That's a first," James said, grinning at Remus.

"Well, there's always a first for everything," Remus said. "Come on!"

"Coming!" Lily, James, Sirius, and Peter chorused, walking towards the portrait hole.

Melissa stood, arm crossed, laughing quietly at Remus in the hallway.

"What?" he asked, pulling his head out of the portrait hole.

"Nothing." Melissa kissed his nose. "Come on. You said you were hungry."

"Yeah, let's go, Moony. You are wasting time!" James said, laughing and walking passed them. Lily, Sirius, and Peter following suite.

"Er…guys…I'll just be a minute. I forgot something," Peter mumbled, kicking his toe into the ground.

Melissa turned around, gently touching Remus' arm to make him stop. He turned and looked at Peter, seeing that he was in her line of vision.

"Forgetting something indeed," she huffed so only Remus could here.

Peter gave them a watery smile, and nodded to James, Lily, and Sirius.

"Now _we_ are waiting, Moonster. Come on!" Sirius said, stomping his foot. "My stomach is grumbling."

"Coming," Remus called, turning around and jogging to catch up.

Melissa stared at Peter a moment longer. He actually gave her a frightened look. She turned, before James or Sirius yelled her name again.

James glanced at her, knowing her theory. "He just forgot something."

Melissa turned to him, hearing his whisper. "Sure, James. He forgot to bring his big bad-boy attitude for the Death Eaters."

James' eyes widened at her words.

"Just drop it," she said. She knew none of them believed her. Why would innocent little Peter be a Death Eater? Become friends with none other than Lucius Malfoy? There was no reason. She wouldn't have believed it herself if she hadn't seen it.

Remus turned around while they were walking, glancing behind him at Peter. Peter smiled slightly and waved him to go one.

Melissa had the urge to stay after to see if he was really getting a book. _I highly doubt,_ she thought to herself, a frown forming on her face. Forgetting she was walking, being so lost in her thoughts, she rammed herself right into the wall next to the Great Hall entrance. She stumbled backwards, landing on the floor with a _thud. _

"Melissa!" Remus knelt down to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Melissa mumbled dolefully, rubbing her aching forehead.

"That'll leave a mark," Sirius said lightly, looking down at her. Melissa glared up at him.

"Not a good time, Padfoot," James gritted through his teeth. He pulled Sirius into the Great Hall.

"You okay?" Lily asked. Melissa nodded her head. Lily smiled and then followed Sirius and James.

Remus placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Something's wrong. I know you."

"Nothing is wrong, Remus." Melissa looked up at him. Her forehead hurt, and she was in a bad mood. She really didn't want to be sitting on the floor listening to her worried boyfriend.

Melissa made to get up, but Remus pressed her back down. He gave her a stern look. She crossed her arms loosely, and stared up at him.

"Yes?"

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Let's not start this again." Melissa sighed, aggravated at everything.

"Okay," Remus said simply, shrugging.

Melissa opened her mouth, about to retort, though she immediately snapped it closed. "What?"

"I said okay." Remus shrugged again. "You can tell me later, I guess."

Melissa raised her eyebrows. "Wow. This is a new step for you."

Remus smiled, pulling her up with him. He kissed her forehead. She winced, though didn't want to push him away.

"Oh. Sorry," he said, moving away. "I forgot." He flushed slightly.

She smiled at him. "It's okay."

"You might want to get ice on it," Remus said as they walked into the Great Hall. "You don't want it to swell."

"Sure, father. I will get ice right after our first class." Melissa smirked.

"Good," Remus said, choosing to ignore her comment. "Hey, wait." He flung his arm out stopping her.

She looked up at him. "What?"

Remus leaned forward and kissed her.

"Nothing," he said with a smile. Melissa grinned, and gently pushed him forwards.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Melissa blinked her eyes open, her arm losing balance on the round table.

Divination was boring as usual, with Trelawney rambling about stupid nonsense. As they sat Melissa realized how young Trelawney actually was. Perhaps a couple years older than them. She wasn't sure.

Melissa snatched the icepack as it almost slipped off the table. Though her tired reflexes weren't fast enough and it fell to the ground. She closed her eyes, waiting for a shout saying something along the lines of 'Shush, child! You are disrupting the aura of the room!'.

"Here," Remus whispered, handing her the ice. Melissa took it from him, glancing at Trelawney.

"Oh, forget it," she mumbled, throwing the pack back against her forehead. "Ouch."

"What is she talking about now?" Sirius asked, his eyes half closed.

"Something about planets," Remus said.

Melissa slouched to the side, and leaned her head on Remus' arm. "Yeah. Someone will die because Mars is angry at Pluto or something."

Sirius and James laughed quietly. Lily, who was sitting on the little poufs on the floor, laughed to herself.

Melissa grabbed her quill and examined it in front of her eyes. "This is entertaining."

"Your eyes are crossed," James said, covering his mouth to muffle his laughter. She pulled the quill away.

"They were?"

"Yeah. Put it back by your nose."

Melissa lifted the quill up and placed it in between her eyes.

"Honestly you two," Remus said with a sigh. After a moment he took the quill from her. "I don't want your eyes stuck like that."

Melissa sighed. She moved her head so her face was buried in his arm.

"Ms. Ross, do you know what to do if Neptune is feeling depressed?"

Melissa moved away from Remus' arm and looked at Trelawney seriously.

"Send it to a therapist," she said with a shrug. The whole class laughed and Trelawney looked putout.

"No, my dear. That is not the answer…"

"Sorry." Melissa smiled.

Even Remus had to laugh slightly as Melissa gave her blunt answer.

"Nice one," Sirius said. "Couldn't have said a better answer."

"Well, I'm sorry, but Neptune cannot be depressed," Melissa whispered, leaning her head back on Remus' arm. "No planet can feel anything."

"True," James said, balancing his quill on his nose. "Are my eyes crossed?"

"Yes," Melissa said, laughing.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Remus said, seizing James' quill too.

James pouted. "That was my toy."

"It's not a toy," Remus said, now holding two quills in his hands. "Just at least _try_ to pay attention."

"No can do, Moony. This subject is absolutely impossible to follow." Sirius began picking at a loose string on the table. "Look what we have to result to doing!"

After sitting through the rest of the class, the icepack ended up on the floor five more times, quills were stolen back, there was crossing of eyes, and whispered conversations.

"That has got to be the worst Divination class I've ever sat through!" Remus said, peeved.

The six of them headed towards History of Magic.

"I know, right?" Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"That's not what I meant," Remus said, sighing exasperatedly.

"Aren't we lucky? This class is equally as boring. Oh well. Another naptime," James said, grinning.

"Don't worry, Remus. I'll pay attention in this class," Melissa said, kissing his cheek.

"We will too," James said.

Remus nodded his head, waving them off. He knew they were just trying to make him feel better. Even he couldn't pay attention the whole time in Professor Binns class.

"Hey, Lils, do you pay attention?" James asked, turning to Lily.

"Sometimes." She shrugged. "It's hard to focus though. Once you walk in that room a wave of tiredness comes over you."

They all laughed.

"Wait up, guys!"

Peter came panting down the hallway.

"Oh, hey, Wormtail," James said with a wave. Melissa frowned and turned to go into the room. Lily followed.

"Is there something you have against Peter?" Lily asked, looking at Melissa. "Not saying that I like him or anything…you just seem to dislike him over and beyond."

Melissa sat down, waiting for Lily to sit also before she started talking.

"Something is up with that boy," Melissa said suspiciously. She turned to look at Lily. "He is never with them anymore."

A pensive look crossed Lily's face, and she gazed down at the table. "Now that you mention it…yeah."

Melissa looked back to the doorway, where the four Marauders were entering.

"He's strange. I've kept my eye on him for a while actually. No one believes me…but…I've seen things."

"What kind of things?"

"Hello, ladies," James said, sitting in between them and slinging his arms around their shoulders.

"I can't really explain," Melissa mouthed to Lily.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Remus sat in the common room later that night, sitting on the floor and leaning against the couch. His pajamas were on and his nose was in Phantom of the Opera. The fire warmed his, also providing a dim light. He closed the book and looked up as coughing sounded from the girls' staircase.

"Ariel?"

"Oh…hey, Remus," Ariel said, smiling tiredly. She walked over to the water pitcher and sloppily poured it. She sneezed.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked, placing the book down and sitting up.

"Awful," Ariel grumbled, grabbing a tissue from the box she was holding in her arms.

Remus smiled sympathetically.

"Is Melissa asleep, do you know?"

Ariel shook her head. "No, she's awake. In the shower, though."

"Oh," Remus said, frowning slightly.

"Why?" Ariel asked, traveling back over to the staircase.

"Nothing." Remus offhandedly lifted the book. "Just a couple of questions."

"I'll tell her to come down when she's done."

"Thanks. Feel better," Remus said, smiling. She made an aggravated noise.

"I hope I get better. If I'm lucky it will be soon…" She walked up the stairs.

A few moments later Melissa came down the stairs, toweling off her wet hair. She was wearing a five-size two big gray t-shirt, with Remus' boxer shorts, and long socks.

"You rang?" she teased, smiling.

"Yeah. I was just reading."

"You were supposed to wait for me," Melissa said, swatting him with the towel lightly.

Remus laughed. "It's a good story. I couldn't wait for you forever."

Melissa just sat down next to him and took the book. "Where are you?"

"The part where Raoul sees her in the play," he said, leaning by her and placing his finger on the page.

As Remus leaned over he rested his head on her damp shoulder. He started playing with her wet hair. She read to herself the parts he read without her.

"What's your question?" Melissa asked, moving back slightly to look at him.

"How does he know her?" Remus questioned, looking up at her.

"They were friends when they were kids." She propped the book on her bent legs. "If you kept reading it says so."

Remus smiled. "I thought you didn't want me to read forward."

"I didn't. But since you started you might as well have finished it," Melissa said, laughing.

"Did Ariel come down here?" Sirius asked, bounding down the stairs.

"Yes," Remus said, turning to his friend. "Why?"

"I haven't seen her _all_ day!" He looked over to the girls' staircase.

"If you see her it's not like you can snog her," Melissa said, grinning.

Sirius' cheeks became tinted pink. "I didn't say I wanted to snog her…"

"But you're inferring it!" Melissa interrupted, laughing. "Isn't that right, Remus?"

Remus was unable to answer because he was doubled over on the floor, clutching his sides, and laughing.

"Remus?"

"Moony?"

"F-finally!" Remus gasped, pointing at Sirius.

Melissa and Sirius looked at Remus as if he was a madman.

"Finally…what?" Sirius asked, his face showing his utter puzzlement.

"_YOU_ are embarrassed at something that has to do with your love life. HA! This is the day!" Remus was practically rolling around with laughter.

"This is the day Remus cracks…again. Geez, Moony. You are going crazy!" Sirius said, trying to hide the blush that appeared on his cheeks.

"Oh…this isn't the end!" Remus said. "We are finally going to catch you on one of your secret dates!"

**A/N- I wanted to take a song from Phantom of the Opera as a title, but I couldn't really find one to go with anything except this one. Oh well. As I said, reviews are greatly appreciated : )**


	46. Professor Snape

Professor Snape

A few days later, Remus and James found themselves hiding behind a shrubbery they transfigured.

"When is he coming!?" James whined, sticking his head out of the plant.

"You're going to blow our cover if you don't stay quiet, Prongs," Remus hissed, pulling him back in.

Remus and James looked like quite the comical duo. With leaves on their heads for camouflage, all black outfits, and their binoculars, they looked like cheap little army toys.

"Binoculars?" Remus asked.

"Check."

"Camera?"

"Check again."

"Laughs?"

"We won't need to worry about that, mate," James said with a smirk. "There he is!"

"Shhh!" Remus whispered, putting his finger over his lips. "Be quiet."

Remus and James both leaned forward on their knees, and pushed the leaves aside.

"Hey…" Remus said suddenly. "I just realized something."

"What?" James asked.

"Don't you think it looks a little peculiar that there is only _one_ plant standing in the entire school?"

"That's what you think…" A smirk appeared on James' face and his hazel eyes glinted mischievously.

Remus groaned quietly. "Don't tell me you ran around the school putting plants everywhere."

"Uh huh. Aren't I just the best?"

"Oh, the greatest," Remus said sarcastically, looking through the binoculars.

James suddenly scrunched up his face.

Remus slowly pulled the binoculars down. "James…?"

"Moony...I...I-_ACHOO_- I think I'm allergic to this plant."

Remus gave him a look that clearly said 'are you bloody kidding me?'.

James scrunched up his face again and Remus knew another sneeze was about to come. He quickly lunged forward and squeezed James' nose.

"OUCH!"

That yell, unfortunately, had been louder than the sneeze.

Remus sighed and just slumped down on the ground. "Our mission is done."

Sirius walked over to the sneezing plant and pushed the leaves aside. "Moony? Prongs? What are you two doing in a plant?"

"Spying on…on…-_ACHOO_- you," James said, smiling up at him.

"Apparently it seems that you two have _not_ caught Sirius Black." He smirked. "Try again next time." Sirius let go of the leaves and let them snap back and hit James and Remus in their faces.

Remus turned and glared at James, who just sneezed again.

"How did it go?" Melissa asked, looking up from her book as James and Remus walked in.

"Absolutely horrible," Remus said, collapsing back on the couch.

James looked down at his nose, therefore resulting in his eyes crossing.

"If you continue to do that your eyes will get stuck," Remus said peevishly.

"What happened?" Melissa asked, giggling.

"James forgot he was allergic to the plant we were hiding in, the genius." Remus pulled the leaves off his head and threw them on the floor. "I don't think we'll ever be able to catch him…"

"I personally don't think you can ever get Sirius," Melissa interrupted lightly.

"Why didn't you stop us than?" James asked, pouting. "I could've been saved from a sneezing attack!"

Melissa just laughed. "You need to learn things on your own. I would've thought two smart boys like you would know…"

Remus looked utterly put out.

"Hello, traitors," Sirius sang, entering the room with an impish smile on his face.

"Dumbledore?" James asked, looking at their Headmaster standing behind Sirius and Ariel.

"Yes, I need to speak with Ms. Ross," Dumbledore said, smiling comfortingly at her uneasy look. Actually, everyone froze and gave him the same look. "Oh, it's nothing about sending you back…"

Melissa let out a sigh of relief. "Then…what?"

"A certain thought occurred to me yesterday. I'm afraid you might not be able to graduate, seeing that you've only been here for a year." He could see the disappointment in her face. "But there is a way to ease that problem. You can have a tutor. It won't be enough to let you graduate with everyone else, but you may continue during the summer until you depart. If you so choose, you can continue when you go back to your regular time. It's up to you, Ms. Ross."

_Not graduate…but you didn't earn it…they did. _

"Alright," she said, looking up confidently. She would rather earn her way to graduation, than just receive it. "Who is my tutor?"

Dumbledore smiled. "He is a very bright student. I think after awhile you two might just become friends."

"Who is it?" Sirius asked curiously, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Severus Snape."

"No way!" Remus shouted, not at anyone in particular. "She can't! I won't let her!"

James was slowly shaking his head, while Sirius had a taken aback look, his mouth open slightly.

"She can't go with Snape, sir," James cut in, still shaking his head.

"Why can't I do it? I taught her how to Apparate! That worked out didn't it?" Remus questioned hopefully.

Dumbledore nodded his head. "I understand your protests against this, though I will not change my mind."

Remus frowned. "Snape isn't going to treat her right, sir. Please…please get someone else."

"No." Melissa was surprised at her own words. Everyone turned to her.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Sirius asked, giving her that 'you must be crazy' look.

"I meant what I said. No is no, Sirius. I'll let Snape tutor me."

"Why?" Remus, James, and Sirius all asked in unison.

"There's a reason why Dumbledore chose him, and I trust his judgment. You want me to graduate don't you?"

The upset boys nodded their heads.

"Then just let me get tutored by Snape."

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Good. He already agreed."

The whole room was silent for a moment, many eyebrows raised.

"Does he know that it's Melissa?" James cut through the silence.

"Yes," Dumbledore said simply, nodding his head.

Remus opened his mouth, but Dumbledore put his hand up.

"There will be no supervision, Mr. Lupin," he said with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "I trust Snape."

"When am I starting?" Melissa asked quietly.

"Tomorrow, if that's alright with you?"

"Fine."

"Now that this is settled, I shall be going." Dumbledore smiled again at Melissa. "Give them time…they'll warm up to the idea."

"I hope so," Melissa said, glancing at her fuming friends.

"Why the hell would he pick Snivellus!?" The yelling started the minute the portrait swung closed.

"I'm sure he has a reason," Melissa argued. "I'm taking a walk." She got up abruptly and walked out of the room.

The hallways had an empty feeling to them, not ominous, just empty. Streams of sunlight leaked into the hallway, spilling around.

Melissa sighed. She wasn't planning on going far. Not after what happened on her last stroll through the halls.

She walked over to the window and leaned her forehead against it. She was almost shocked Remus didn't follow her…almost. He was angry, not with her exactly, or Dumbledore for that matter. She had a horrible feeling he was angry with Snape. Why? Snape had done nothing wrong.

"Ross…"

Melissa turned at the sudden voice. "Snape."

Severus Snape stood there, his black cloak still on, even though it was the weekend. He had an expressionless look about him, as he stood lazily against the wall.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "For…you know."

"Let's just get this clear. I never agreed to do this, and we are not on a talking terms whatsoever."

"Fine. Same with me."

"I know…but…your welcome, I guess."

Melissa raised an eyebrow at him.

"I just came to tell you to bring all of your books tomorrow," Snape said stiffly, walking backwards.

She nodded her head. "Bye, Snape."

"Bye, Ross."

S_o we are on a last-name-only basis, huh? _

"I'm going to get eaten alive for this aren't I?" She heard him say suddenly. She turned back around and looked at him. He had a grim smile on his face, but it was still a smile nonetheless.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Remus paced back and forth by the entrance. He wasn't sure why he didn't follow her. Normally he would have, and he was honest about that.

"Why Snivellus?" Sirius asked, sitting on the arm of the couch. "Doesn't Dumbledore know?"

"For some reason beyond the extent of my knowledge…Dumbledore trusts Snivellus," James said, frowning slightly in thought.

"I think what Melissa said is true. Dumbledore's judgment is usually right," Ariel said, folding her arms and looking at them.

The portrait hole opened and Melissa walked through.

Remus turned and stared at her, and she just stared back.

"Why did you say yes?" he asked.

"Because I want to graduate," Melissa said, breathing out.

"Can't you ask for someone else?"

"No, Remus, I can't."

"But…"

"No. I would've thought _you_ of all people would trust Dumbledore the most!" Melissa said, her face flushing in anger. Her eyes showed hurt and disappointment.

"Come on," Ariel said quietly, touching Melissa's arm lightly.

"I don't believe them!" Melissa said when they reached their dormitory. "I just can't believe the three of them!"

Ariel sighed and sat on her bed. "You have to remember two things. One, they are Marauders, and have been against Snape since birth. Two, Snape is a Slytherin."

"Those are horrible reasons," Melissa said, scowling.

Ariel raised a light-colored eyebrow. "You like Snape?"

"I never said I _liked_ him, necessarily. Though he's not as bad as everyone says he is. Sure he was mean to Remus, but they are _always _mean to him. And he has a name, you know."

"You call him Snape."

"Because he calls me Ross."

Ariel's lips twitched, and suddenly she burst out laughing. "Ross? That's a guys name."

Melissa even had to smile. "Yeah, I know. I guess it's my last name, so since I call him Snape he has to call me by mine."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do you believe them?" Remus asked, pacing back and forth.

"No," James said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Look, Moony, we have to respect her wishes."

Sirius shook his head. "We can respect her wishes…but Dumbledore never said we can't interfere."

"He said no supervision." Remus stopped pacing and turned to Sirius.

"Exactly. That's not happening to be in the same _room_ as them when they are working. Is it?" Sirius smirked.

"How do you know where it is?" Remus asked, leaning against the table. "Considering it was in the library…you two would never set foot in there unless it was for mischief…" Sudden realization crossed Remus' face.

James smiled. "We can just sit by a table far in the corner and read," James made quotation marks with his fingers, "and watch them to make sure Snivelly doesn't do anything he's not supposed to."

"What if Dumbledore realizes we just _happen_ to be in the library the same days as Melissa?" Remus asked.

"Invisibility cloak," Sirius and James chimed in unison.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Melissa sat at dinner the next day, absentmindedly shoveling her food around her plate.

The boys had that roguish look in their eyes, and had kept to themselves. Remus hadn't spoken to her unless need be, James merely smiled at her sometimes, and Sirius just waved. Something was definitely up with those three.

She turned and glanced at Snape, who caught her eye. He motioned his hand subtly towards the door. He stood up and exited the Great Hall, not glancing back at his fellow Slytherin's confused faces.

A few minutes after Melissa slowly stood. "I'm leaving, see you later."

The boys nodded their heads, keeping their attention on their plates.

Melissa shook her head at their childish behavior, and stalked out of the hall. Snape was waiting for her by the end of the corridor.

"Coming," she said, jogging to catch up.

Snape looked behind her shoulder. Seeing no one watching them, he led her to the library. Little did he know the Marauder's were standing in the doorway, watching.

"We're going to the library for today. The next lesson we might have to go to another classroom," Snape said, his cloak billowing behind him as usual, making him look intimidating.

"What are we doing today?" Melissa asked.

"Potions."

"Um…yeah…I need help with that."

"I know," Snape said with a flicker of a smile.

"You seem to be good at that," Melissa said. _Why are we getting along? _

"Yeah. It's not my favorite though," Snape said, looking ahead. "I like Defense…"

"I had a feeling. You seem to enjoy that class more." Melissa smiled slightly. Snape nodded his head. "Can I ask you something…?"

"I guess. It depends what the question is."

"Why did you say yes?" Melissa looked at him.

"Dumbledore asked me to. I couldn't say no," Snape said, shrugging. "Normally I wouldn't help a Gryffindor. Let alone one that hangs out with the Marauders…"

"Well, they're good to me," Melissa said, turning back forward. "I forgive you."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I never said sorry, but what for?"

"For calling Remus a monster. I do have to give you props though…it takes a lot of guts to not go run and tell the school about your enemies secret," Melissa said quietly. "You're not like them. Lucius and them, I mean. They wouldn't be tutoring me. If they were it would be for different reasons." Melissa shifted her books uncomfortably.

"Yeah, we never had this conversation," Snape said, looking around.

Snape and Melissa reached the library. He held the door open for her and they both walked to a table in the corner.

"So what are we learning today?" Melissa asked, sitting down and placing her books on the table.

"A boil-cure potion," Snape said, taking a small cauldron out of his pocket. He set it on the table and pointed his wand at it. "_Engorgio_."

The cauldron instantly grew to normal size.

"A boil-cure potion?" Melissa asked with a grimace.

Snape nodded his head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Remus, James, and Sirius walked quietly into the library. James and Sirius looked around, jumping if anything made a sound.

Remus shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Guys, this is a library. Not a haunted house."

Sirius lifted his foot, as a book lay discarded on the floor. "Eww."

"For goodness sake," Remus hissed, picking up the book and placing it on a table.

The threesome tiptoed over to a table.

"She doesn't see us I think," James whispered, taking his glasses off. He picked a piece at his shirt and rubbed it along his glasses. He placed them back on and squinted his eyes.

"No…that's not right," they heard Snape say.

Remus slowly pulled the book down, looking at them. Melissa had her hand covering her eye, and a tear slipped between her fingers. Before he realized what was happening, he was stomping over to the table.

"What did you do!?" he yelled at Snape.

"Shhh!" Madam Pince scolded immediately, her finger placed harshly on her mouth.

Melissa moved her hand, looking up at Remus. Her right eye was brimming with tears.

"What are you doing here?"

"What did he do to you!?"

"Nothing, Remus! I had an eyelash in my eye!" Melissa shouted, standing up.  
"If the two of you don't silence yourselves I will have the liberty to send you out!" Madam Pince said in an angry whisper.

Melissa was glaring at him, her fists tightly balled. She turned abruptly away. "Can you go?"

"No." Remus looked at Snape. "I don't want you to be with him by yourself."

"He's not dangerous, Remus!"

"Don't worry about it," Snape whispered, a dark look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Snape. We can continue this tomorrow…" She looked at him, making sure it was all right. He nodded his head and waved her off.

Remus took her wrist and brought her out of the library.

"What is your problem!?" she said once they left the library.

Remus was angry. She was angry. It wasn't an excellent idea to let them speak one on one in the hallway.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

James and Sirius slowly followed, giving Snape dirty looks.

"Geez he is so, like, depressing," Sirius said, jamming his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah." James looked back at the strange figure. He frowned slightly. Under all the darkness, and yes, even grease…there was a growing man under Snape. Wasn't there? James shook his head, ridding himself from the nonsensical thoughts.

"You think Moony exploded yet?" Sirius asked as they reached the door.

"Most likely," James said with a nod. "Our young werewolf is so temperamental…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Just…go back to the common room," Melissa said, pointing down the hallway. Remus obeyed her, storming off down the hallway, muttering things to himself.

James and Sirius crept out, not wanting to feel Melissa's wrath at the moment.

Melissa walked back into the library. "I am so sorry."

"It's expected of them," Snape said, a steely look in his eye. "If you don't mind we'll continue this some other time."

"No, it's not a problem," Melissa said, watching him with sad eyes. Why did the Marauders have to be so mean?

Snape grabbed his books and left. His eyebrows were crossed in a frown. He turned momentarily, and looked at her.

"It's not your fault they're prats, Melissa," he said calmly.

Melissa's eyes widened slightly. Sure, James, Sirius, and Remus weren't the most gentlemanly to Snape, but they weren't prats.

"Snape, listen. I won't badmouth your friends…don't badmouth mine." Melissa stared at him hard, hoping to get through to him.

He nodded his head, and closed the library doors.

The library was coated in a stony silence. Everyone was staring at her, having just watched the whole argument.

"Is this like a love triangle or something?" a girl asked.

Melissa felt her cheeks flush. "No…the angry one is mine."

"Oh. He's cute, but very overprotective. No offense." The girl seemed to be in her fifth year. Old enough to understand, yet too young at the same time.

"I know," Melissa mumbled, crossing her arms limply.

"The other two were cute too," the said as a-matter-of-fact.

"Sorry, but they're taken," Melissa said, keeping her focus on the door. She really wanted to go and pound their heads in, but that wouldn't be pleasant.

"Melissa?" Lily and Ariel poked their heads through the doorway.

Ariel sighed. "What did those clowns do now?"

"Nothing," Melissa said, sitting down on a chair nearby.

"I have a feeling they did," Lily said, rubbing Melissa's back comfortingly.

"Was it Sirius?" Ariel asked, sitting down also.

"No."

"James?" Lily questioned.

"No. It was Remus. It's _always_ Remus."

"He just cares about you." Ariel smiled slightly. "It's good to have someone that cares that much about you to make a fool of himself."

Melissa snorted in annoyance. "Sure. If he cared about me that much, he would know to leave me alone when I am trying to study!"

"He didn't mean to make you angry," Lily said quietly. "We saw him in the common room. He looked upset."

Melissa's face softened for a moment. "Really?"

"Yeah. Then James and Sirius came, and the three of them went upstairs," Lily said.

Melissa stood up. "Oh well. He'll get over it. It's just his stupid…"

"His what?" Lily and Ariel raised their eyebrows.

"His stupid," Melissa said as if it were obvious. She headed out of the library, Ariel and Lily following her. "When Remus is being…well, his Remus self, it's his stupid. He gets over it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I hate when we're fighting," Remus said for the thousandth time.

"We know," James and Sirius groaned, lying on their beds.

They had been listening to Remus whine for a mere five minutes, and already had enough.

"Should I go downstairs and see if she came back yet?" Remus stared up at the ceiling. He hated when she was angry with him. Though he had to admit he was also a little angry with her.

"No," Sirius said, exasperated. "Just drop it, Moony. So she's angry with you. Big deal!"

"Yeah," James added, looking up. "She'll come to, mate. You have to understand people fight in life. You all get over it, makeup-snog for a bit, and then you go back to being a happy little couple. It's as simple as just letting go."

"Hey, how come you haven't fought at all with Lily?" Sirius asked suddenly.

James shrugged. "I think all of our fights are fought out of us. We've been fighting since first year. I don't think we can argue that much. We do disagree on occasion, but nothing horrible." He smiled.

The door opened and the boys looked up.

"Hey," Lily said quietly, looking behind her.

"Is she still mad at me?" Remus asked, sitting up, letting his legs dangle from the side of the bed.

"I think so," Lily said, nodding her head. "She was pretty angry in the library. We walked her back here, but she didn't seem to cool down that much."

Remus sighed. "I should go—"

"Not if you want her to bite your head of, no," Lily said, standing her ground in front of the doorway.

Remus sat back down. He hung his head down, his hands resting on his forehead. "I thought we already said we weren't going to do this again."

"Er…don't throw up, Moony," James said, walking over and patting Remus' back.

"I'm not going to throw up." Remus raised his head, glaring at James.

"Well, excuse me for trying to help," James said, sticking his nose in the air. James' eyes suddenly widened. "I have an idea."

"I'm all ears," Sirius said, smirking.

"Come," James said, grabbing Sirius' arm and dragging him out the door.

"Oh no," Remus said, hanging his head again.

Luckily for them, Melissa was sitting on the couch, looking extremely livid.

"Oh, Lissy! Thank Merlin we found you!" James said, bounding down the stairs.

"Why?" Melissa asked cautiously.

"Moony is looking quite like a sick-puppy," Sirius said, catching on.

"You just _have_ to say sorry!" James almost pleaded. "You're fight is making him nauseas. He's all green and pale, and he keeps gagging."

Melissa raised an eyebrow at the two actors.

Sirius covered his eyes, pretending to cry. "Please say sorry! We don't want to have to clean up werewolf vomit!" He peeked out from behind his fingers to look at her.

"Just come and see yourself!" James took her hand and brought her up to the boys' dorm.

Remus was sitting on the bed, looking put out, but not like he was about to be sick.

"Oh, I guess he got better," Sirius said with a shrug.

"Feeling better, Moony?" James asked, winking from behind Melissa.

"No," Remus said.

James slapped his forehead.

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" Melissa asked, keeping her eyes on Remus.

"Sure," James and Sirius said, backing out of the room. Lily followed them.

"Why can't you just drop it?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Remus looked up.

"You sent those two hooligans to come annoy me! The more you keep doing the more I'll be angry with you!"

"I didn't send them!" Remus said, not yelling, though his voice was stern.

"Sure you didn't," Melissa said, rolling her eyes. "I hate when you do this! You're too overprotective sometimes! I'm not a baby!"

Remus just watched her yelling at him. He didn't yell back, he couldn't yell at her. Even if her blue eyes were staring at him as if the ocean froze over, he still could not yell. He watched her with sad eyes, as she continued to vent.

"Just stop!" she said finally, breathing hard.

"What did I do?" he asked calmly, feeling very vulnerable for a strange reason.

Melissa opened her mouth, to shout again no doubt, though she closed it. She looked at him. He had this innocent look about him, that made her feel tremendously guilty, and his amber eyes were miserable looking.

"You can go. I don't want to be yelled at anymore," Remus said quietly. "That is…if you're not done yelling at me? I guess if that will make you back to normal you can…"

"Alright! I'm sorry…you happy now?" Melissa said, sighing and giving in.

"I would be if you meant it," Remus said, his eyes flashing for a moment.

"How do you know I don't mean it?" Melissa asked.

"I can tell by your tone," Remus explained, kicking his feet against the base of the bed.

Melissa shook her head, and went over to sit by him. "I'm just frustrated. It doesn't mean I don't mean it."

"Well...do you mean it?" Remus looked at her.

"Yes. I mean it. You just need to back off sometimes," she said, looking at him.

"I was just trying to look out for you...because I love you." Remus looked hurt as he told Melissa this, and she saw it when she looked at him.

Melissa sighed. "I know you do, Remus. I love you too. Even if you are a little over protective." She nudged him playfully. "But I really need to have these lessons with Snape."

"But Melissa...he's Snape! He cannot be trusted!"

"Why?" The question was so simple, yet it had him stumped. Why?

"Because...because he's in Slytherin!" Remus answered after a moment's hesitiation.

Melissa looked down at the ground, silent for a moment. "Sirius could've been in Slytherin."

Remus stared at her. She had a point. "But he's not."

"But he could've been. Would you not be friends with him just because he would be in Slytherin? Sirius is still Sirius."

Remus looked away from her. "Why are you standing up for Snape anyway?"

"Because he decided to help me," Melissa put her hand on Remus' cheek, turning him to her. "In a way...I think I'm helping him too."

At that moment, Remus realized that Melissa had made up her mind, and it wasn't his say about whether Snape would tutor her or not. "Okay," he sighed, finally giving in. "Do what you want...I just want you to be happy. And I didn't think you could be with Snape as your tutor, but if that's what you want, it's fine by me."

Melissa smile. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Remus smiled slightly. "You're welcome."

"And I'm sorry. I really mean it," Melissa said, leaning forward. She rested her head on his chest.

Remus put his arm around her back, rubbing lightly. "I know. I'm sorry too."

"You promise you won't watch me anymore?"

"I promise. You promise you won't run off and elope with Snape and have ten kids?"

Melissa swatted his chest, laughing. "That would never happen. But I promise anyway."

"Good," he said.

Melissa moved herself onto his lap, resting her legs on either side of him, while she put her arms around him. She nestled her face in his chest.

"You smell like…" She paused for a second, "peaches and the forest."

Remus laughed.

"I like it," Melissa said, moving back and looking at him. "Mix manly smell with girly shampoo and you get an interesting combination."

Remus smiled softly. He brushed the back of his hand against her cheek and under her chin.

"You know, you are very hard to stay mad at," Melissa said, making circles on his back with her fingers.

"Good to know." Remus chuckled. He held her tighter.

Melissa smiled into his chest.

Remus placed his finger under her chin, and gently titled her head. She looked up at him. All the angriness in her eyes was gone.

Remus dipped his head, kissing her. His finger remained under her chin, as his other hand stroked her cheek.

Melissa clutched a piece of his shirt in one hand, her other sliding up to the back of his neck.

"Wow," Melissa said, moving back. Her lips were still touching his slightly. "You give good makeup kisses."

Remus just smiled and kissed her again.

**A/N- Aww, so cute. Anyways, reviews make the updates go faster...not kidding**


	47. Smooth Criminal

Smooth Criminal

March turned to April in the blink of an eye. They were inching their way into nice weather, though since it was April, there were still occasional rain-showers.

Melissa continued to be tutored by Snape. Their progress was going surprisingly well. The only thing that still had her stumped was Potions.

Remus was learning to accept the fact that Snape was tutoring _his_ Melissa. He was gradually getting over it though.

The Marauders and girls found themselves sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast on a dismal Tuesday morning.

Melissa looked up to the ceiling. It was a gloomy gray color, the sun showing no hopes of coming out that day.

"Something doesn't feel right," she said, still looking at the ceiling.

"Huh?" Remus flipped the _Daily Prophet_ down. He looked at her.

"Something isn't right, Remus," Melissa said, looking away from the ceiling and at him.

"Really?" he asked, somewhat stupidly.

"It's nothing," James said, munching on his toast. "Just a little April rain. No biggie."

"No…not that," Melissa said, keeping her voice calm. She didn't want to scare anyone, just incase she was wrong.

She looked up to the teachers' table. Dumbledore was glancing up too, a pensive look on his aged face. His hands were laced in front of him, his thumbs twiddling around each other.

Sirius walked into the Great hall, his books under his right arm, and a hungry look in his eyes. He dropped the books on the table with a slam.

"Move! I haven't eaten since yesterday! I'm famished!"

"Oh, woe is you," James said, smirking.

Sirius just glared at James and continued to shovel food onto his plate.

"Leave him alone. The poor guy is just hungry." Melissa gave James a motherly look.

James pouted. "Fine."

Remus smiled. "See, if you were good like me—"

"Shut up, Moony." James glared at him.

"Oh, that reminds me," Sirius said, stopping shoving the food into his mouth. "Next Hogsmeade weekend we, meaning the Marauders, think it is time to show you the Shrieking Shack…"

"Despite Moony's incessant protesting," James added.

Remus sighed. "I just don't think it would be good if you go see it…"

"Why not?" she questioned.

"It's hard to explain…"

"No it's not," Sirius interrupted. "Moony wants you to not really acknowledge that side of him. Therefore seeing his _domain_, if you will, might change your mind about him…so the wise one thinks." Sirius shot a smirk at Remus.

Everyone was silent, staring at Sirius.

"That was the most intelligent thing you've said this year," James said, awed.

"The scary thing is I think he's right," Melissa said, turning to look at a guilty Remus.

"Alright, alright. Fine. I give up. We can go," Remus said.

Sirius shrugged. "Whether you said we could or not, we were still going, mate."

Melissa looked back up at the ceiling. The sun was beginning to peek out from behind the billowing clouds. She relaxed a little, her stiff shoulders slumping. Maybe nothing was wrong after all…

"You know what I just realized," James said as a matter of fact. "Lissy shouldn't really be allowed to come with us to Hogsmeade."

"You're right," Remus said, nodding. He looked over at Melissa, noting her worried look. "It's nothing bad. Usually you just need a parent or guardian to sign you off to go in third year."

"Maybe Dumbledore is acting as her guardian," James said. "I mean, she has no one else."

"You think?" Melissa looked at the three of them.

"It's possible," Remus said, shrugging.

Melissa looked over to Dumbledore. He seemed less apprehensive as well. He looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back. No one would ever fully understand that man.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Hogsmeade weekend came sooner than Remus would've liked.

He threw on a loose, slightly worn, blue-greenish shirt over his head. A frown had been on his face since he woke up that morning.

"Oh, Moonykins, lighten up," Sirius said, putting his black shirt over his head. He, unlike Remus, had been smiling all morning.

Remus turned and scowled at Sirius, while he tugged on his socks and shoes aggravatingly over his feet.

"Can I try and convince you that this is a bad idea?" Remus said, still frowning.

"Try me," Sirius said, smirking and leaning his elbows on his knees.

"One, the Shack is coated with dust. No girl wants to see a completely filthy house. Two, there are scratch marks and blood everywhere. That place will probably scare her more than fascinate her, Padfoot!"

"She's seen you associated with blood before. Plus it's not _that_ bad," James said, coming out of the bathroom and toweling off his wet hair.

There was a knock at the door.

"Don't come in! I'm naked!" James yelled, trying to muffle his laughs. Meanwhile he was fully clothed.

"Sure," the voice said sarcastically, opening the door anyway.

James screamed dramatically, and jumped away from the door.

Melissa quickly turned her flushed face away.

James, Sirius, and Remus immediately started laughing.

"I hate you," Melissa grumbled, turning to look at James. "I never know when you are kidding or not."

"Aww. I'm sorry, Lissy." James gave her a large bear hug, practically swallowing her. "As you can see I am fully clothed, you gullible little thing."

Melissa glared up at him.

"Yeah," Remus added, smiling slightly. "He won't even change clothes in the same room as us if he doesn't have to. I can honestly say I haven't the slightest idea what he does in the Quidditch lockers."

James huffed. "It's because I can't trust you people!"

"You think we like pulling dudes towels or clothes off for fun?" Sirius asked, an eyebrow raised.

James opened his mouth to say something, though closed it. He smiled. "Touché."

"I think I can safely say none of us enjoy doing that," Remus said, getting off his bed. "Well, are we going?"

"Yup." Sirius grinned.

"Wormtail said he's gonna meet us there," James said, as they walked down the dorm stairs.

_I'm not going to even say anything anymore,_ Melissa thought wryly.

Later that day, James, Melissa, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all traveled aimlessly through Hogsmeade. The sun was beating down on their faces with a sweet glow, and the light breeze ruffled their hair.

Remus had loosened up to the idea, even smiling a little when they talked about it on the way.

They reached the Shack, and inconspicuously made their way over the barb wired fence. The quintet then ran up to the house, laughing all the way.

Remus placed his hand against the house, leaning against it for support. "Well…this is it," he said, breathing heavily from running.

"It's amazing…in an odd kind of way," Melissa said, smiling at the boys.

"This way, milady," Sirius said, opening the back door. Melissa walked in, dust immediately meeting her nose.

The Shack had an antique look to it. The furniture, walls, and basically everywhere were covered in dust. Scratch marks were lined on the floor, as on the curtains.

Melissa wandered forward towards the staircase. She placed her hand on the banister, and looked upwards.

"So…you guys basically just hang out in here?"

"Yeah. As I said, it's our domain," Sirius said. Melissa laughed.

"What are you doing, Prongs?" Remus asked, turning away from Melissa and looking at James. He was crouching by the wall, his wand in hand, as he inscribed letters onto the wall.

"Whatcha writing?" Sirius asked, turning as well.

"Come here." James smiled.

They all went behind him and peeked over his shoulder.

"That gives me an idea," Remus said, grinning. He bent down, and took out his own wand. Sirius smirked and took out his wand as well.

Melissa gently nudged James aside so she could read what they carved on the wall.

_J.P + L.E_

_R.L + M. R_

_S.B + A.W_

_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs (and Lissy)_

_Good times, lots of laughs…Never will be forgotten_

_WE ARE THE PRANK MASTERS!_

"Nice touch, Padfoot. I like it," Remus said, laughing.

"Why thank you, Moony," Sirius said, smiling at his work. "I like it too."

James grinned. "Than…if there are any little Marauders…they can know our legacy."

"Not just little Marauders," Remus said, looking at the inscribed words. "Anyone who comes in here will know…"

Everyone became silent. The wind blew slightly, causing the window to clatter against the rundown house.

"This is really it," Sirius whispered. "We did it. It's our last year at Hogwarts, guys..."

Melissa looked at the boys. They had spent practically the most important years of their young lives together. She smiled. It was nice that they had stayed friends through everything.

"Come on," James said. "Let's go."

Melissa took one last look at the Shack, knowing this was probably the last time she saw it. She wouldn't mind seeing it one more time before the year was over though…

"Hey, Lissy, you coming?" Sirius was leaning in the doorway.

She turned and looked at him. "Yeah."

He gave a flicker of a smile, patted the doorway, and left.

Melissa looked back up at the grand ceiling. _This was a nice house once…I wonder if it could ever be turned into a nice house again…_

"Lissy! You are being awfully slow!" James said, coming into view.

Melissa laughed. "I'm coming. You men have no patience."

"Yeah…well, get used to it. We never will." James grinned, ruffling her hair.

Melissa playfully glared at him, pushing him away.

James, being much stronger than her, shoved her back. Melissa went flying into Remus. She instantly started to laugh.

Sirius smiled, which turned to a chuckle, which soon turned out into full-fledged laughter. James started to laugh to, along with Remus and Peter.

Melissa composed herself, standing in front of James. She smiled up at him. Suddenly James landed on the floor with a hard _thud. _Melissa laughed even harder.

James smirked. "I wasn't expecting it. Don't be so cocky."

"Looks who's talking, Mr. Big Shot." Melissa held out her hand. James grabbed it, pulling her down with him.

Sirius clutched his side with laughter. "I don't believe you fell for that, Melissa!"

"Shut up," Melissa said, still smiling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Marauders and Melissa were walking down the cobblestone path, chatting airily, and window-shopping every so often.

"Hey, guys…I think we should go over by Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop," Peter suggested.

"I do need a new quill…" Remus said offhandedly, adjusting Melissa's legs slightly as he gave her a piggyback ride.

"You always need something for school," Melissa said, laughing.

"Do not," he argued, smiling. "I could drop you, you know."

"But you never would." Melissa grinned.

Sirius popped yet another Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jellybean into his mouth. He grimaced.

"Vomit?" they all questioned.

"Nah. Rotten egg," he said, sticking his tongue out. He suddenly turned and spit out a half chewed jellybean on the ground.

"Eww, Sirius." Melissa frowned.

"Never can swallow that one," Sirius said, his tongue making slapping sounds. He shook his head. "Blech."

"You can swallow vomit…but you can't swallow rotten egg?" Melissa asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Sirius' stomach, as he said, is steel…" Remus said, looking back at her. "The only thing his stomach can't handle is an egg-flavored candy."

"_I_, on the other hand, can eat it," James said, grabbing Sirius' bag. He plucked out a moldy-yellow bean. He threw his head back and caught the jellybean in his mouth. He chewed it.

They all watched him. James continued to chew, and before they knew it he swallowed. He had made no grimace at all, or even said a word.

"Wow…" Melissa said.

"I know. I am brilliant, right?" James said, smirking.

"No. You are extremely strange," Melissa said, still looking at him oddly. "Do you have taste buds in that mouth of yours?"

"Yeah," James said, huffing. "I can't eat lemons!"

"Geez, mate. It's just your tongue. Nothing to get defensive over," Sirius said, laughing.

They reached the street where Scrivenshaft's shop was located. The street was relatively empty, with a few students walking around and chatting with each other.

Lily and Ariel were among those people. They ran up to the Marauders and Melissa.

"Hey, guys," they said. They too, looked slightly nervous.

"This is strange…" Melissa said observantly. She lowered herself to the ground.

The wind blew eerily, and everyone realized the sun had disappeared behind the bulging clouds.

A vague cracking sound resounded throughout the deserted street.

"Look out!" Sirius yelled.

Remus lunged forward. He and Melissa were sent down to the ground. A green light shot over their heads.

More cracking sounds came and soon the Marauders, the girls, and the other students found themselves surrounded by Deatheaters.

Peter stood, looking anxiously around. James, Lily, Ariel, and Sirius pulled out their wands, and started to shoot spells back at the attacking Deatheaters. Sounds of yelling and spells echoed throughout the street.

"Get out of here!" Remus shouted over the noise, still hovering over her shaking form.

She managed to shake her head. "No. I'm not going to leave you here."

"I'll be fine. Get Lily and James too. The three of you leave, go somewhere safe, and get help if you can."

"But—"

"It's the only way. Now go!" Remus got up, pulling her with him. "Go, Melissa. Please, go. I don't want him to really get you guys this time..."

Melissa felt hot tears running down her face. "Okay." She turned and started looking wildly for Lily. As she turned back to look at Remus, he had already gotten himself into a fight.

Melissa bit her bottom lip. How was she going to do this on her own?

"_You got sorted into Gryffindor for a reason, Lissy…" _She heard James' voice saying.

Feeling a wave of bravery, she looked yet again.

Her eyes scanned the battleground. The other students had now gotten themselves involved in this street massacre. Deatheaters were firing spells off at random, not caring whom they hit.

Out of nowhere a spell came spiraling at her. Melissa ducked, though the spell grazed her forehead to her eyebrow. She cringed her teeth in pain, feeling the blood. Melissa had just realized she had stupidly forgotten to take out her own wand. She immediately grabbed it out of her pocket. Ever since all the trouble she had gotten herself in, she had remembered to bring a wand this time.

Melissa walked forward, not running. She didn't want it to look like she was anxious. Her stomach was churning and her head hurt. Luckily she spotted Lily's flaming red hair.

Lily was standing over a Deatheater, her wand pointing down at them dangerously. Sirius was close to her, sending spell after spell at the Deatheater he was fighting.

Melissa walked forward, looking all around, her wand held out. No one seemed to notice her. Each Deatheater was fighting a student, or rather one of the shop owners that came outside from the racket.

The Deatheater Lily was fighting had suddenly sat up and advanced on her.

Melissa ran forward. "Petrificus Totalus!"

"Thanks," Lily said, smiling.

Melissa took Lily's arm. She looked at her seriously. "We have to get James and get out of here."

Lily looked around, making sure none of the Deatheaters were close by. "Voldemort is here?"

"I don't know." Melissa shook her head. "Remus told me it would be best if we left. I'm not exactly sure if he's right…but it might be our only chance. You remember what happened last time…"

Lily nodded her head. "Where's James?"

"I was hoping you knew," Melissa said, sighing.

"Last I saw him he was by Peter," Lily said, looking around. She was beginning to look worried.

"I'm sure he's fine," Melissa reassured, looking around as well.

"You…you don't think Voldemort would really come here? In the middle of Hogsmeade?"

"I don't know…I truly don't know," Melissa said gravely. She suddenly spotted James. "There he is." She pointed discreetly to James.

James had a cut running along his temple to his chin. He was still fighting, a look in his eyes that clearly stated hate.

Melissa started to walk forward, still looking around. She wanted to find Remus, just to be able to see if he was all right.

"Expelliarmus!" James shouted, sending the Deatheater crashing to the ground, his wand flying towards James.

"James!" Lily shouted.

He turned and looked at them. Seeing both girls standing there, shaking, with nervous expressions, he ran over.

"What's wrong?" he asked hurriedly, glancing back at the groaning Deatheater.

"James we have to get out of here," Lily said, looking up at him.

"We can't. I'm not leaving Sirius, Remus, and Peter," James said, shaking his head.

"Remus is the one who is telling us to go!" Melissa said, frustrated.

"Why are we running?" James obviously did not like the idea of being a 'coward'. Which technically they weren't…

"James, please. Stop being stubborn for one day in your life!" Lily said.

A spell buzzed and the three ducked.

"Alright," James said in almost a defeated way. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere," Melissa said, standing up quickly. She looked for Remus again. Come on, where is he?

"Lissy come on!" James said as he and Lily already started walking.

Melissa turned and jogged to catch up to them. If they were in a different situation she would probably be running, though they couldn't. If they were to run it would attract attention.

"Hogwarts?" Lily suggested.

"I guess. Anywhere," Melissa said, looking out the corner of her eye every so often.

Surprisingly the three made it out of that area. They were quietly walking by Dervish and Banges.

The only noises were the chatting students, the shop doors opening and closing, and James' heavy breathing. Shockingly no one had realized a fight was going on not too far away, though probably all too soon they would hear it.

When they reached the end of Hogsmeade they thought about running the rest of the way, though…something appeared in their way.

He appeared in front of them. His hood covering his pale head, while his red eyes glinted under his shadowed face.

Melissa froze, her blood running cold, as she started at Lord Voldemort once again.

His spider-like hand coiled its way up to his hood, lowering it farther down on his inhuman face.

Voldemort had an evil smirk on his sickly-pale face, satisfied at their frightened faces.

_We didn't make it. We didn't make it, _Melissa kept thinking over and over in her head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Remus fell, cringing in pain when his back hit the ground.

The Deatheater laughed over him, pointing their wand at his chest. Remus had never seen such detestation in a person's face before. The Deatheater's mouth was curled into a sadistic smile, whilst his brows were low down on his face, making him look dark. The Deatheater opened its mouth to shout out a curse. Remus shut his eyes tight, expecting the worst.

A red light suddenly shot out of nowhere, knocking the Deatheater down.

Dumbledore had his wand pointed out. Other professors stood behind him, their own wands held out at the ready. The Deatheaters, now outnumbered, instantly started Apparating out.

Remus breathed a sigh of relief.

The dirt road was covered with footprints. Clouds spread themselves out around the gray sky, some spells still rocketing upwards into the murky air.

"Hey, you alright?" Sirius heaved Remus up. He was sporting a black eye and had a gash across his left arm.

"What happened to your eye?" Remus asked, staring at Sirius' bulging right eye.

Sirius shrugged. "Deatheater lost his wand. We decided to slug it out."

Remus wiped sweat off his forehead, relieved that no blood was there.

"What about you?" Sirius nudged him gently, not wanting to hurt anything.

Remus had a cut across his cheek and some along his neck, his back was sore, and he had a strong feeling an ankle was sprained.

"I will be okay," Remus said quietly, looking towards the school. _Hopefully they're okay… _

Sirius looked around. He frowned. "Where are Prongs, Lissy, and Lily?"

"Remus!" Dumbledore ran up to them, quite fast for a man his age. He put his hands on Remus' shoulders, a worried look on his face. "Where are they?"

"I don't know, sir. I told them to go somewhere safer," Remus said nervously.

Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly and his worn out face looked sad. "Remus…I'm afraid you might've sent them straight into Voldemort's awaiting hands…"

"We need to save them!" Sirius interrupted, shouting.

Dumbledore put his hand up. "Calm down, Sirius. Getting irate is not going to help the situation."

Ariel came up from behind them. She had a couple of cuts, but nothing too bad.

Sirius turned, his angry looking softening. "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head, looking more frightened than hurt.

Remus was shaking. How could he have been so stupid?

"How do we know that they didn't get to Hogwarts safely, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked, looking at Dumbledore with a worried look.

Dumbledore looked at the three teenagers standing in front of him. "We must search the grounds. Minerva could be right, they might have just been lucky and arrived at the school."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

James' startled look turned to one of dislike. "What do you want with us now?"

"Perhaps we should go somewhere less…crowded," Voldemort suggested lightly. He snapped his spindly fingers.

Melissa felt like she was being pulled out backwards though her stomach. She shut her eyes and grabbed James' arm. It felt slightly like Apparition, though…how could Voldemort just send them by a slight snap of his fingers?

The odd feeling soon ceased after a moment or two. Ground appeared under their feet again. Silence met their ears.

Melissa opened her eyes slowly; afraid of what she might see. She looked around the familiar surroundings of James' now wrecked house.

"NO!" Tears started to stream down James' face.

His parents were lying dead on the floor.

Melissa gasped. She covered her mouth. Her hands were trembling, and tears started to form in her eyes again.

James ran forward, his fist curled. He swung at Voldemort, yelling in rage.

Voldemort, almost lazily, raised his arm and caught James' wrist like a snake would catch prey.

"James," Lily tried weakly. "Don't—"

"I hate you!" James yelled straight at Voldemort's face, his voice reverberating through the empty house. He swore under his breath. He abruptly pulled back his arm, glaring up at them. "You…" James began to say an assortment of colorful words.

"Don't try my patience, boy," Voldemort snapped.

James looked as if he were ready to answer back, though kept his mouth shut in a tight line.

"This needed to happen," Voldemort said in a mock compassionate voice. "You disobeyed me at our last encounter, Potter. You were practically telling me to do this…"

"Shut up!" James yelled in fury. "Just shut your goddamn mouth!"

Voldemort smiled, that smile of his that wasn't a true smile, but one of malevolence.

"Why James' parents?" Melissa asked the question that was burning inside all three. She didn't wish anything bad upon Lily's parents, but why James'?

"His parents work for the Ministry. They aren't some worthless muggles, like the Mudblood's are. And as for you, dear child, if I killed your parents you wouldn't be here right now," Voldemort said, taking his wand out and spinning it.

"I already told you I don't know anything!" Melissa said, her voice beginning to rise. James' parents were dead…and it was partly her fault.

"I believe you can spare a little information."

"Even if I did know I wouldn't tell you! No matter when or how you come and ask me you will always get the same answer. I don't know!" Melissa said.

"I admire your courage. Gryffindor house, no? Though, courage and stupidity tend to coincide. I already told you—"

"No. I believe I already told _you_, that I do not know," Melissa interrupted, glaring at Voldemort with all she had.

"You tend to speak out of place quite often," Voldemort spat.

"I try," Melissa said dryly.

"Sarcasm too? I believe last time I told you that consequences are in order for disobeying the Dark Lord. Too bad your little friend isn't here this time…"

"I already told you to leave him out of this!" Melissa yelled, whipping out her wand.

James was leaning his hand against the wall, staring at Melissa and Voldemort, not saying a word. Lily was standing by James, a comforting hand on his back as he continued to silently cry.

Voldemort brought his wand up too, pointing it at her forehead. Melissa's was pointed squarely between his eyes.

"If you chose to send a spell at me I will send one back," Voldemort said icily.

"You've done it before without me attacking you. I believe you can do it again," Melissa whispered harshly, almost daring him to.

"I am going for a different approach this time. Perhaps if I speak your language we can compromise." Voldemort gave her a grim smile.

"I can't compromise with a killer."

"You just might have to…"

**A/N- Oooh cliffhanger! I'm so mean. Well…if you review I just might update quickly…you never know. Oh, by the way, I picked Smooth Criminal for this chapter's title because I listened to that song non-stop while writing this. Lol just thought you might want to know. Review!!!**


	48. Left in the Dark

Left in the Dark

Remus ran up to the school, Sirius and Dumbledore following him. He didn't let himself stop until he ran himself into the school doors. He fumbled with the doorknocker, cursing silently when he couldn't open it.

Ariel and some teachers went to look around the forest and Hogsmeade, while Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore were sent to the school…or anywhere that they had to go to find them.

"Remus, mate, calm down," Sirius said.

Remus turned on the door, and narrowed his eyes on Sirius.

"Merely seconds ago you were losing your head. They could be with Voldemort right now, and we are stuck here!" Remus exclaimed. "Yet again it's my fault they got in this mess!"

"It wasn't your fault the first time," Sirius said, remaining composed. He sighed. "Remus, it was no one's fault. No one has control over what happens with these kinds of things."

"Yes they do," Remus retorted, turning back to the door and opening it swiftly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lily watched as Melissa argued with Voldemort. They were mere inches apart as they argued, the other retorted, and then they went right back on arguing.

She rubbed James' back as he continued to cry. Tears of sadness and anger, she presumed. He kept glancing at his parents on the floor.

Lily felt a tear slip out of her own eye.

"And why is that?" Melissa asked, staring Voldemort in the eye.

It was like staring into two red pools of blood, with a black slit in the middle, resembling somewhat of a snake's eye.

Melissa's own eyes were hard on him, not breaking the eye contact.

_He can easily kill me,_ Melissa thought. _I wonder why he hasn't done anything yet…_

"I am prepared to demand you to tell me again," Voldemort said. "My patience is slowly waning."

"I can wait until you have no patience left," Melissa said, giving him a stubborn smirk.

Voldemort snarled.

Something clicked in her head suddenly as to what she was doing. Her eyes widened slightly and she had half a mind to stumble backwards. _What am I getting myself into? _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Remus was running through the halls, looking into every single room they would let him open.

Sirius, the now calmer of the two, was racing after him. "Remus. Remus, wait!"

"They aren't here," Dumbledore said suddenly.

"Where are they?" Remus asked, his breathing heavy.

"I believe they could possibly be at James' house…"

"James' house?" Sirius asked. "Why would he bring them there?"

"They aren't outside, Professor," Ariel said, running inside. She stopped in front of them, the rest of the teachers behind her. "Any luck?"

"No." Remus frowned.

"Dumbledore thinks they're at James' place," Sirius said. His hands were beginning to shake slightly.

"Well, we'll just have to go there then," Remus said confidently.  
McGonagall looked at Dumbledore.

"We'll do what we have to," Dumbledore said firmly. "Come, we must Apparate there."

"Albus…" McGonagall tried, though he interrupted her.

"When we get there, if they are there, you must take all of the students back. Leave me there if you must. I can manage."

McGonagall closed her mouth tersely. "Alright."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fright began to overcome Melissa as she realized the seriousness of the situation she was in. Here she was, gambling her life with a Dark Lord. Sure, the first time she saw him she did stick up for herself, but not to this extreme.

She slowly lowered her wand, stepping backwards.

"Are you backing down?" Voldemort asked, his wand still pointed.

"No. I am being smart," Melissa said.

James pulled out his wand again. He walked over next to Melissa. "There's still three against one. We aren't afraid to fight this time…"

Lily took out her wand as well and walked on the other side of Melissa.

Voldemort looked mildly amused. "You think you can defeat me?"

"Good defeats evil all the time," Melissa said quietly, looking at Voldemort.

Voldemort opened his mouth to shout a curse, his wand pointing, ready. Though cracks resounded throughout the empty house.

Voldemort shot a spell and Melissa felt someone grab her and pull her back. The killing curse shot out of Voldemort's wand and left a burn mark in the wall.

"Long time no see…Tom." Dumbledore was pointing his wand out in front of him at Voldemort.

Voldemort yelled in fury, waving his arm, almost sending Dumbledore down. "Never call me that repulsive name!"

Remus watched as all of this unfolded before him. He held Melissa away by the tops of her arms, clutching her close to him.

Sirius and Ariel had grabbed Lily and James and pulled them behind the few teachers that came with them.

_I want this to be over…_Melissa thought, watching as Dumbledore and Voldemort circled each other like lions. It was rather frightening to see calm and collected Dumbledore taking a fighting stance. Someone was gripping her like a vice as she struggled to stand. She had a feeling it was Remus.

"Come," she heard a frightened voice whisper.

Melissa turned, looking at McGonagall. She was ushering everyone towards her.

"We have to get back to the school," she said. "I presume you all know how to Apparate?"

They nodded their heads, James, Lily, and Melissa all still shaken up.

"Alright. Apparate to Hogsmeade then walk to the school. I shall meet you there," McGonagall whispered, looking back at Dumbledore once more.

"Are you going to be okay?" Remus asked, taking Melissa by the shoulders and looking at her.

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Sirius, Ariel, James, and Lily had already Apparated.

"Come along, Mr. Lupin. Ms. Ross…" McGonagall said.

Melissa Apparated back to Hogsmeade, knowing the wards would block her if she went directly to the school.

It was quiet when Melissa arrived at the end of Hogsmeade. James and the rest of them were halfway up to the school, and she didn't feel like running. She looked up to the sky, thinking of Dumbledore.

"He'll be okay," Remus said, coming up behind her.

Melissa turned back and looked at Remus. "We shouldn't have left him there, Remus."

"He asked McGonagall to take us back." Remus placed his hand comfortingly on her back. "Are you sure you're okay?"

_Oh, just peachy. I just saw Voldemort for the second time too many, and you are asking me if I'm fine. No I am not fine. _"Yeah. I'm fine I said."

They walked in silence for the most part. Melissa was still shaking, the red eyes flashing in her mind. She shook her head.

"I…I'm so sorry," Remus whispered suddenly. Melissa turned and looked at him. "If I hadn't told you to go…you would've never gotten into that mess."

"It's not your fault. Even if we hadn't ran…he would've found us anyway," Melissa said, looking away from him and up at the school in the distance.

"He didn't do anything…did he?" Remus asked, nervous.

Melissa shook her head. "No. Not like last time."

At that instant she remembered James' parents. Remus, McGonagall, Sirius, and Ariel had come and gone so fast she doubted they even saw them. She bit her lip, her eyes turning glossy from the unshed tears.

"Remus…did you see them?"

"See who?" he asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

Melissa let out a stifled sob. She wasn't sure why, but him not realizing just made her more upset. She didn't know Julie and Ray that long…but they were the best thing to parents she had in this time.

"James' parents are dead," she deadpanned, her tears turning to ones of bitter anger. Voldemort had killed James' parents along with many others. She was getting sick of all of it.

Remus stopped walking. "Pardon?"

Melissa turned around and looked at him. "Voldemort killed James' parents." She wiped away the tears on the back of her hand, and sniffled. "He Apparated us there and they were lying on the floor…"

"D-dead?" Remus asked, his eyes watering slightly. "James' parents are dead?"

Remus had known those kind people since he was eleven, and in a blink of an eye they were gone.

Melissa nodded her head, crying a little harder. She ran forward and hugged Remus. He hugged her back tightly, his tears falling into her hair. Poor James, how was he going to get through the rest of the year?

When everyone had arrived at the school, McGonagall made them go to the infirmary for Madam Pomfrey to check them over.

Melissa got her cut covered in disgusting goop, and a band-aid. Sirius begrudgingly had to ice his swollen eye. Remus got the same goo on his face and neck, getting some bandages.

James sat on his infirmary bed, moving away from Madam Pomfrey's touch.

"I cannot help you if you keep moving that way!" she said, not exactly snapping but she was stern.

"I'm fine," James mumbled, standing up abruptly. "I'm going to the common room."

Everyone watched as he walked briskly out of the infirmary, slamming the door behind him.

Melissa glanced over at Sirius. He had been left in the dark ever since they all got back to Hogwarts. Everyone was too afraid to tell him. The Potter's were practically his family, and now, like his first, they were gone too.

"I'm going to go with James. Ariel, can you come with me?" Lily asked, looking over at Ariel. She nodded and followed her out.

Remus looked over at Sirius. "I'll meet you back at the common room, mate." He patted Sirius' shoulder and then left as the rest.

Melissa stared down at her hands.

"Why did they all leave? Do I look that bad?" Sirius joked.

Melissa smiled slightly. She looked up. "No. No you don't."

_How am I supposed to tell him this? _

"Sirius, I need to tell you something, okay?" Melissa got off the bed and walked over to him. She kneeled down and placed her hands on his knees. She felt like she was speaking to a small five-year-old.

"What's wrong?" he asked, removing the icepack.

Melissa took a deep, quavering breath. "Sirius…James'…James' parents are dead."

"No they aren't. No," Sirius said, trying to convince himself. A tear slipped out of his eye. "They can't be."

"Sirius, I'm so sorry. We got there…and they were…Voldemort had done it." She gave his legs a squeeze, feeling herself getting choked up again. "We didn't know how to tell you…"

Sirius shook his head. "Please, Lissy…tell me you are lying."

Melissa gave him a sad look. "Sirius, don't make it any harder…please."

"Tell me that you aren't telling the truth," Sirius said, looking down at her with a hard stare.

"I wish I could tell you that," she whispered, looking down at the floor.

She felt herself moved back as Sirius jumped up. He kicked the bed angrily, shouting. Sirius clenched his fists and pounded one into the wall. He unexpectedly stopped, dropping to the ground and crying.

Melissa scrambled over to him and hugged him. "Oh, Sirius."

"They were my only family. Do you know that?" he asked quietly, trying to fight back the tears.

Melissa nodded her head.

"The Potter's were the nicest people to me. They treated me as a son and I treated them as my parents. And now they're gone. I have no family whatsoever." Sirius' last words came out harshly.

"You have us. Me, James, Remus, Lily, Ariel, and Peter," Melissa said firmly. "You aren't family-less."

"James won't be the same, Lissy. Those were his parents, and he had to see them dead."

"I know…" Melissa said.

Sirius moved away after awhile. He stood up, dabbing his eyes.

"You need to put that icepack back on," Melissa said gently, standing up as well.

"Let's go back to the common room," Sirius said, sighing.

Melissa took Sirius' hand reassuringly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

James sat on the couch, his head in his hands, his palms rubbing his eyes.

Remus sat in the armchair, staring at the empty grate, glancing back at James every so often.

They had all mentally decided Melissa would be the one to tell Sirius about Julie and Ray. He hoped that Sirius hadn't blown up on her, rampaging and throwing things. His question was soon answered as they entered the silent common room.

James looked up at the portrait hole.

Sirius was still holding the icepack to his eye, though he dropped it when he saw James. He ran forward and embraced him in a brotherly hugged.

James leaned his head against Sirius' shoulder, starting to cry again. Sirius had started to cry again as well, and he tightened his grip on James.

Melissa leaned against the wall, smiling sadly. Remus got up and walked over to stand by her.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I think, given time, they will be okay as long as they have each other."

Remus nodded, a contemplative expression on his face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night, Melissa was lying in Remus' bed, not able to fall asleep.

Remus was rubbing her back, Melissa's head leaning on his shoulder, as they both stared up at the ceiling.

"Who do you think made the Deatheaters come?" she asked quietly.

Remus turned and looked at her. "Honestly?"

"Yeah," Melissa said.

"Snape."

Melissa sighed. "I'm not saying he did or didn't…but I will tell you it can be a possibility."

"Really?" Remus asked.

"Kind of. Mind you I would never think he did it willingly though…" _Peter and Lucius too, but I think my trying to get it through to him that Peter _is_ one of them is just a lost cause. _

"Are you going to still take lessons with him?" Remus asked, searching her face.

"I have to," Melissa said, looking up at Remus. "I mean, I'm not positive he did it. You never know and I'm not going to go around accusing people…" _Yet again, Peter Pettigrew a big fat exception… _

Remus nodded, looking back up at the ceiling.

Dumbledore had arrived back after dinner. He had a couple of slashes, but nothing enough to make the whole school get traumatized. The peculiar thing was when he got back, he wouldn't tell them anything that happened. James even tried asking, but he got the same answer as everyone else. "I will tell you when I think you need to know."

Melissa stared down, observing the patterns on Remus' shirt. "I don't know how James is going to get through this. I really don't."

"Sirius is there for him. So are we. It'll take him awhile to get back to his normal self though…James tends to drag things out. Though this is a complete exception."

James had been crying in his sleep that night. Melissa went to go wake him, but Remus had stopped her.

"Try to get some sleep," Remus said after the second dose of silence.

"Okay," Melissa said, yawning. She snuggled closer to Remus.

Remus woke up; Melissa's arm sprawled across his forehead. He smiled, gently removing it. She stirred slightly, but continued to sleep on.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. _Today is going to be hell…_

James was crying the entire night, sobbing and yelling out his parent's names. Eventually he let Melissa go to him, though James was in such a funk he couldn't wake up. Sirius had had his share of shouts too.

All in all Remus didn't get too much sleep. His mind was racing for the better part of the night. When he did get sleep, though, Melissa woke him up from hearing James.

Remus sat up, careful not to wake Melissa. Pushing the curtains back quietly, he descended to the floor.

The room had settled down, and silence coated itself over the dark dorm. He glanced at James' bed. Hearing no sound of crying, he continued his way over to the bathroom.

Remus fumbled for his wand he left in the bathroom. When he found it, he flicked the candles on. He squinted his eyes in the sudden light. He stumbled over to the sink, looking up at the mirror.

His sandy hair was tousled, flying all over the place as if he just stepped off of a broom. His eyelids were heavy, and his hand went up to rub them again.

Remus sighed, turning on the faucet. He splashed water in his face, spitting out when it got onto his mouth. He toweled off his face and walked back to the bed.

Melissa had changed spots, lying on her side in a fetal position, her arms encircling her legs limply.

Remus climbed back into bed. Her neck was warm as he snuggled into her. He breathed out and wrapped his arms around her.

Melissa grumbled. Unexpectedly her knee flew up and collided with his stomach. Remus groaned moving back, some of his wind knocked out. Melissa made a noise again, her fist moving this time, making contact with the side of his nose.

"OW!" Remus shouted breathily, his stomach aching and his nose starting to bleed. She was usually not this much of a restless sleeper.

Melissa blinked her eyes open. She blearily stared at Remus, his form coming in and out of focus.

"Oh my god!" Melissa sat up immediately. "I'm so sorry! Did I…did I really do that?"

Remus nodded his head, his hand covering his nose.

Melissa shot up, running to the bathroom. She grabbed a towel and quickly wet it.

"Here." She handed it to him. Remus held it under his nose. Melissa sighed and leaned forward and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm really sorry…"

Remus waved it off. "Bust've been a bad drem, right?"

Melissa smiled, hiding her giggles. "Don't worry about it, Remus."

"I bill wurray about id all I wan'!" Remus said.

Melissa laughed quietly. They were loud enough already; she didn't want to wake up James or Sirius.

She sighed in defeat. "Then yes. It was a bad dream."

Remus moved the towel away from himself. He looked at it and gasped.

Melissa screamed and let go of his nose. "WHAT!?"

"What are you two doing?" Sirius mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

"My nose is bleeding!" Remus shouted back.

"Put the towel back on it!" Melissa said, squeezing the top of his nose again.

Remus whimpered. "I hade nosebeeds."

Melissa sympathetically smiled.

"Put your head back," Sirius mumbled.

"You don't do it that way, Padfoot," a hallow sounding voice said.

They all silenced.

James was sitting up in his bed. His hair was messier than usual, he had dark circles under his eyes, his glasses askew, and his cheeks had lines shining down them from dried tears.

James, zombie-like, got out of bed and walked over to Remus' bed.

Remus moved the towel away. "It's okay, Prongs. I'm not bleeding anymore."

James sighed and shoved the towel back onto Remus' face. "Yes you are. I believe I did put my glasses on. I'm not blind."

"What happened?" Sirius asked, sitting up in his own bed. Sirius' eye was now a gross greenish-purple color, though it looked better than before.

"I punched him," Melissa said guiltily.

Sirius' eyes widened. "You what!?"

"I punched him," Melissa said, blushing. "And…kneed him in the stomach."

"So…why are you two still in the same bed?"

"I didn't hurt him purposely, Sirius," Melissa said, looking back at Remus, whose nose she was still pinching.

"It's not broken," James said, moving back.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked.

"My mum said that it doesn't bleed…" James stopped suddenly, realizing what he said.

Everyone quieted again, staring at him.

"…when it's broken," James finished, his voice cracking as a tear slipped out of his eye.

Melissa reached her free arm out. James gladly went over to her. She hugged him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

She sniffled back tears. "We're here for you, James. No matter what."

Sirius jumped off of his bed and walked over also. He patted James' back. Remus, currently holding his nose, just smiled up at James.

"Thanks, guys," James sniffled. He smiled slightly against Melissa's arm.

"How's that nose of yours?" Sirius asked, motioning towards Remus.

Remus pulled the towel off.

Sirius gasped. "Geez, mate. Your gushing blood!"

Remus yelped, pulling the towel back up to his face.

Sirius snorted with suppressed laughter. "Nah, I'm just kidding." He reached forward and took the towel away. "Clean as a whistle."

Even James had to laugh a little.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sirius glanced up at Melissa. His face scrunched in thought. Melissa, on the other hand, smirked. She leaned back in her seat, folding her arms lazily.

"Can't think of a move, Mr. Champ?"

The two were absorbed in a heated Wizard's Chess game. Remus was sitting on the couch, reading. He looked up momentarily from his book, smiling slightly. James was laying on the couch, catching and releasing his snitch, a pensieve look on his tired face.

No one had brought up the previous days 'adventure', so to speak.

_Same as last time,_ Melissa thought, as Sirius was still mulling over a move.

James hadn't brought up either of his parents again. Though he was unusually quiet. But that was only expected. He would probably not be himself for a while.

"Knight to…" Sirius began. "No. Wait. I changed my mind."

Melissa groaned. "You have been changing your mind for the last five minutes."

Sirius looked up at her, a flicker of a smirk. "What's wrong with taking my time? Why, are you afraid I am going to win, Ms. Lissy?" Sirius voiced practically leaked with mock shock.

"No. I believe you will be the loser this time, Mr. Sirius," Melissa replied snarkily. "I've been practicing."

"Psh. With who?" Sirius laughed. "Surely not Remus…"

"Hey!" Remus said, shutting his book with a snap.

"Well, it's true!" Sirius said, turning to Remus. "If she practiced with you she would be playing horribly! She seems to have some skill this time 'round…"

"I practiced in my head," Melissa said, staring at the board.

"You mean you practiced with yourself?" Sirius asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes."

Sirius opened his mouth to say a smart remark, though slowly shut it. He mumbled ramblingly under his breath, slumping in his seat, staring at the now menacing chessboard. His eyes scanned it quickly. He sighed, slumping lower, if possible.

"I surrender…" he grumbled.

"What did you say?" Melissa said, hearing him perfectly well the first time. She had a triumphant smile on her face.

"I surrender," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, could you mumble a little louder?"

"I said I surrender, you big meanie!" Sirius said, folding his arms.

Melissa laughed. "Alright. Alright."

"Seems like there is a new champion, Padfoot," Remus said with a grin.

"Don't even think about it," Sirius said, narrowing his eyes. "I will always be champion. Always!"

"We can share the title," Melissa said, holding her hand out for a handshake.

Sirius sat up. He looked at her hand, and then back up at her. "Deal." He took her hand. "Hey, Jamesie, you wanna play?" Sirius asked, turning around and looking at James.

"Nah," James said, continuing to catch his almost-out-of-grasp snitch.

"You want to do something else?" Sirius tried.

"Nah."

"Nothing?"

"Not really, Padfoot…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry," Sirius said, though his face showed that he was upset.

Sirius seemed to be better at hiding his feelings rather than James did. Than again those weren't his real parents, so naturally James would be more affected.

_They were as good as his real parents, _Melissa argued with herself, frowning.

"I'm going to go to Dumbledore's office," James said, getting up off the couch, pocketing the snitch.

"Okay, Prongs. You want someone to come with you?" Remus asked.

James shook his head. "No. I'm fine. Really." He forced a smile. "See you guys later."

Dumbledore had told James that whenever he needed to talk to him, he could go to his office.

James walked out of the portrait hole, closing it quietly behind him. He sighed once he stepped out, slumping down against the wall. He buried his head in his knees, his glasses pressing against his face.

"James?"

James stopped sniffling and looked up, wiping the tears away hurriedly. "Oh. Hey, professor."

Dumbledore smiled comfortingly at James. "How about a walk? I was just strolling, and company wouldn't be too bad…"

"Alright…" James whispered. He stood up, brushing his pants off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Remus, Melissa, and Sirius had been silent. All of them were staring at the portrait hole.

Sirius sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Poor guy…"

Melissa sighed. She leaned her elbows on the table, resting her head in the palms of her hands.

"This is going to take a long time for him to even get close to being back to normal," Sirius said.

"Yeah," Remus said, nodding sadly.

"I remember, in third year, James had this owl. Except it was a really old owl, and he loved that ugly thing more than anything," Sirius said, smiling in reminisce. "He was so…bummed, for lack of a better word, when that thing died. Took him two whole months to stop expecting mail from it." He laughed quietly. "Now he has his new owl…"

Remus leaned forward on the couch. "Do you remember when he found that ant?"

Sirius laughed out loud. "Yes!" He turned to Melissa. "We were outside in fourth year and we had just finished Quidditch practice…"

"We went to go sit by the tree at the lake since it was nice outside," Remus continued. "While James was sitting, a little ant crawled on him. He practically _loved _that bug. Instead of swatting it away, he let it crawl on his hand." He chuckled.

Melissa smiled.

"So we all thought he was absolutely mental for wanting to keep an ant as a pet, you see," Sirius said. "But Prongsie kept that ant anyway. Named him Stuey in fact."

"Yup. Stuey Franklin Henry Remus Sirius Peter Lily Potter," Remus said, laughing.

Melissa laughed. "An ant had that many middle names? Not to mention one's a girl's name?"

"Yeah," Sirius said, grinning. "So, anyway, he kept Stuey. He put him in a jar, and all that jazz. He fed him sugar, and all his leftovers from dessert. One day James goes into our dorm to find little Stuey Franklin Henry Remus Sirius Peter Lily Potter, on his back. Dead."

"Oh my," Melissa said, covering her mouth.

"Eh. It was bound to happen." Sirius shrugged. "Come on, Liss, it was a tiny little ant."

"So yet again he was devastated. He was crying and we had to have a funeral," Remus said. "Many people asked us what we were 'mourning' for. We just said it was Peter's dead cat."

Melissa was laughed, though she felt bad for laughing. "Aww, poor James."

"That's about all the pet's he's had…" Sirius said, thinking back.

Melissa moved away from the table and walked over to the armchair. She curled herself up in it, staring out the window. Sirius got up too, walking over to the couch. He flopped down, purposely falling onto Remus.

"UGH!" Remus said, for the second time that day getting the wind knocked out of his stomach. "Get off, you overgrown oaf!"

"Oopsie. Sorry, Moonster. Didn't see ya there," Sirius said, laughing.

Remus smiled and shoved Sirius onto the spot next to him.

Melissa got up and walked over too. "Oh, move over." She squished herself in between the two boys.

"How's my eye?" Sirius asked suddenly, looking at Melissa.

"It looks like tie-dye," Melissa said, staring at his eye. "Green and purple. A little black too…"

Remus covered his eyes, a smile on his face, as he shook with laughter.

Sirius frowned. "What are you on about, Moony?"

"Nothing, Padfoot. Nothing at all," Remus said, looking at him.

"Am I being too happy?" Sirius asked, leaning his head on the back of the couch.

"What do you mean?" Melissa and Remus asked.

"Shouldn't I be sad?" Sirius said quietly, almost a whisper.

"Well, this could be your way of dealing with it. Laughter," Melissa said. "A lot of people deal with things by pushing it away and finding a way to laugh."

"Then how come James can't do that?" Sirius asked, looking at Melissa with solemn eyes.

"I don't know, Sirius. I don't know…"

**A/N- There you go, the next chapter. I was going to wait until Friday, but I decided to go for today. Review please!!!! **


	49. Tears of Laughter

Tears of Laughter

Melissa lay in her bed later that day. Her hand was resting lazily over her head; her fingers brushing against the backboard, while her other lay on her stomach.

The rest of the girls in the dorm were fast asleep.

She wasn't sure if James was going to classes the next day…Honestly she didn't think he would be able to get through the whole day.

Sirius, her, and Remus spent most of the afternoon together, for James hadn't come back until late. He walked in the common room, gave them a quick wave, and then headed right up to the room. He refused to speak with anyone, even Lily.

Melissa groaned quietly. She just couldn't fall asleep. She threw the covers roughly off of herself. Getting out of bed quietly, she walked downstairs to the common room. Her destination the water pitcher.

Though when she stepped off the last step, she froze.

James was sitting on the floor, the fire burning, illuminating his straight face with an orangey glow. He had a robe on over his striped pajamas, and sat lazily, one of his legs bent up, the other resting on the floor, his hand hanging between them.

Melissa leaned her hand against the wall, the side of her head soon following.

James was humming a soft tune. A tear slowly slid itself down his face. His eyes were glossed over, though Melissa only saw one tear fall.

Forgetting about the water completely, Melissa walked back up the stairs. Her frustrated mood turned to one of sadness.

In one way, she didn't mind forgetting things that happened. It was one way of getting over it. Though, maybe this encounter with Voldemort needed to be remembered. For James' sake…or maybe it _was_ best if they left it be and didn't talk about it.

_Oh, I don't know. From the looks of it, it seems James has no desire to talk about anything. Let alone his parents or Voldemort._ Melissa made an angry noise as she climbed back into bed. She hated Voldemort. Enough hate to be compelled to send the Cruciatus curse right back at him.

Melissa woke up with a horrible headache and a dry throat. She glared at the curtains surrounding her. It wasn't like she could stay in bed for long, that day was Monday, and she had to take a shower. Making her more frustrated, she just remembered she had a lesson with Snape later that day.

"Just peachy…" Melissa snapped to herself, rolling out of bed. She landed crouched on the floor, the sheets tangled around her legs. She stood slowly, running a hand through her bed-head.

After a long, needed shower, Melissa crawled back into bed. She was pushing the amount of time she had, but she truly didn't care.

_You should get up…_a voice sounding like Remus said in her head.

Melissa frowned, getting out of bed. The rest of the girls in the dormitory had awoken, and were now getting ready as well. She muttered under her breath as she grabbed her clothes out of her trunk.

Melissa pinned her hair back in a half-ponytail, slowly pulling her uniform on. She let her Gryffindor tie hang loosely. It was a rare occasion if she could get that retched thing on right. Grabbing her robe off of her bed, she headed downstairs.

Remus was already downstairs, his books spread out across the table, as he stuffed them into his bag.

"Can you tie this for me?" Melissa asked, dropping her bag and robe at her feet.

Remus looked up at her. He smiled slightly. "Yeah." He leaned forward, taking off her sloppy attempt at tying it. He re-looped it around her neck, and then finished tying it.

"Thanks," Melissa said, looking down at her tie.

Remus reached forward, fingering her necklace. "Nice to see you're still wearing it."

Melissa grinned. "Well, you did give it to me, right?"

He kissed her forehead. "Yes."

Melissa sighed. "I have a terrible headache. For some strange reason, I feel worse today than I did yesterday."

"Perhaps it's all sinking in?" Remus tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "It will turn up eventually, love."

"Let's hope," Melissa said with a heavy breath. "James going to classes today?"

Remus shook his head, going back to stuffing his books into his bag. "No. Dumbledore excused him."

"I thought so," Melissa said, hopping onto the table. She kicked her legs back and forth absentmindedly, watching as the other Gryffindors came down from their own rooms.

"You look sad…" Remus said, watching her. He walked over, standing between her legs. He placed his hands on her thighs. "We should try to make things as normal as possible…for James' sake."

Remus placed his finger under her chin and gently lifted her head to look at him.

"Okay," she whispered, looking at him.

"Use Sirius' method," Remus said, removing his finger.

Melissa smiled slightly. "Maybe." She leaned forward and kissed him. A thought just occurred to her. "Remus?"

"Hmmm," Remus said, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Where is Sirius going to go? After Hogwarts, I mean. I know we are adults and everything, but he has no house to go to…"

"I will offer mine, Melissa. Though knowing Sirius, he doesn't really like asking for help. He'll probably be looking for a flat by the end of today."

"Where…where am I going to go?" she asked nervously.

"To my house, of course," Remus said, smiling.

"Will your mum let you?"

"Are you kidding? She's practically dying to meet you," Remus said with a quiet laugh.

"And what about James?" Melissa asked.

"He and Lily will probably find somewhere…if not then he can come too," Remus said.

Sirius came clambering down the stairs. "Greetings, mortals! What a fine day it is on planet Earth!"

Melissa and Remus turned to their oddly acting friend.

"Mortals?" Melissa asked, giggling.

"Eh. I had the weirdest dream about that last night…" Sirius said, a faraway look appearing on his face. He shook his head. "Anyway."

Ariel soon came down the stairs, her books in one arm, as she yawned.

"Pookie!" Sirius said, running up to her and hugging her.

"Hello, Sirius," Ariel said with a tired smile, kissing his cheek. "How…how are you?"

Sirius shrugged. "Not too bad. Not too good. I'm getting by…"

"That's good, Sirius. That's…that's really good," Ariel said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Sirius smiled sorrowfully. "I just hope James could do the same…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Remus tapped his quill against the desk idly as he stared at the board. The last class they had that day. Finally. Though it had to be History of Magic, of course.

The day went by relatively easy. Sirius had gone and visited James during a free period. James was seemingly all right.

Remus turned to his left, looking down at Melissa, whom was sleeping. He smiled slightly. She was having a rough day, between worrying about James and nursing that headache of hers.

On a normal occasion Remus would've woken her up, reprimanding her quietly not to fall asleep in class. Though that day was an exception.

Remus continued to tap his quill, humming the tune of 'Everybody Was Kung Fu Fighting', glancing at Melissa every so often. He didn't even attempt to take any notes.

When the bell rang, indicating the end of the class, Remus turned to Melissa. He gently shook her. "Melissa…Melissa, wake up."

Melissa grumbled, throwing her arm over her face. "Go away."

"Class is over," Remus said, still shaking her shoulder.

"I don't care…wait, what?" Melissa raised her head.

Remus smiled at her. "Class is over."

Melissa looked around. The classroom was empty except for her and Remus.

"Come," Remus said, taking her books.

"You don't have to hold…" A yawn swallowed her sentence.

"No, I will." Remus pulled her up with him. "Let's go to the common room before dinner. That's where Sirius, Lily, and Ariel are heading."

"'Kay," Melissa said, smiling sleepily. She got up and they walked out of the deserted room.

Melissa leaned her head against Remus' shoulder as they walked, closing her eyes.

"I think someone needs to go to bed early tonight," Remus said, smiling down at her.

"It's not going to change anything," Melissa said with a shrug.

"So come back in my dorm."

"I think I will."

"Just don't attack me this time."

"Sod off."

"Okay." Remus smiled.

Remus and Melissa walked through the portrait hole.

James was lying on the couch, his head on Lily's lap, while his feet rested on Sirius'. Ariel was sitting on the floor by the couch.

"Hey," James said without looking at them.

Melissa waved, heading straight to the armchair. She curled up and closed her eyes.

"The funeral is next week…" James said monotonously.

Melissa opened her eyes. "What?"

"The funeral is next week," James repeated. "Dumbledore said we have permission to leave."

Remus glanced at Melissa from his place by the bottom of her chair.

"Oh…James," Melissa started.

"No. I want you guys to be there," James said. "I don't have any brothers or sisters you know…"

"As long as your family won't care," Lily said, brushing his hair.

"Nah. They won't," James said.

Melissa stretched, her legs going out. She crossed her ankles and leaned them on Remus' shoulder as a footrest.

Remus leaned back more into the armchair. She closed her eyes again, and distractedly raked her fingers through his hair.

"So when are you going back to class, Prongs?" Sirius casually asked, trying to break the discomfort.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" the rest of them all questioned together.

"Yeah. I want to get my mind off things…" He twirled his thumbs around each other. "Why? You think that's not a good idea?"

"I think you should do whatever you want," Melissa said, opening her eyes for the second time.

James smiled slightly. "Thanks, Liss."

"No, " she yawned, "problem, James."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Remus and Melissa rested in the common room after dinner and her lesson with Snape. He was sprawled out, his leg hanging lazily off of the couch, while Melissa laid on him, her head resting on his chest. He twirled a ringlet of her hair in his finger, watching her.

"Melissa?"

"Hmm?" she asked.

"I just thought of something…"

"What were you thinking of?"

"Sirius' parents and…and your parents will probably be at the funeral," he said quietly.

Melissa's head shot up, looking at him. "Are you serious?"

Remus nodded his head sadly. "Well, considering your parents were there on Christmas just goes to say that they were good friends. So yes, they will be there. And since both James and Sirius come from Pureblood families…their parents know each other."

Melissa looked sideways, thinking. "I'm not going to miss it just because my good-for-nothing parents will be there. And I doubt Sirius would miss it either."

"My parents will be there too," Remus said.

"Not the best place to meet your parents, huh?" she said, trying to make light of the conversation. "I'll either be crying or starting an argument with my parents."

Remus reached up and tapped her nose. "I doubt. They'll love you anyway."

She laughed. "Let's hope. Or else I'm history."

Remus smiled up at her. "No. They like you already."

Melissa raised an eyebrow. "How much have you told them?"

Remus laughed, though a slight tinge of pink was on his cheeks. "I didn't tell them anything about _that_."

Melissa started to laugh also.

"Come to think of it…my dad did bring something along those lines up," Remus said, tilting his head a little in thought.

Melissa laughed and swatted his arm. She leaned her head on his chest again. Remus wrapped his arms around her, resting them loosely on her back.

"How was your lesson with Snape? I forgot to ask."

Melissa shrugged. "Okay. Nothing was different really…"

"How are you doing?"

"Not too bad, actually," Melissa said, staring at the wall with interest.

"Did he—?"

"Bring it up? No," she said, looking back up at him. "We could've been wrong, Remus. It very well could've been Lucius and those two fat oafs that follow him around."

"True," Remus said.

The portrait hole suddenly burst open, and a yelling Ariel and Sirius rampaged in. They were both waving their arms angrily.

Melissa and Remus both turned and looked.

"What did I do now!?" Sirius yelled.

"You're acting like you don't care!" Ariel shouted back.

"But I do care!"

"Show James that!"

"James knows I care!" Sirius yelled. Just as easy as he had been yelling at her, Sirius leaned forward his hands on either side of her face, as he kissed her fiercely, and Ariel kissed back.

"Now that's a movie moment," Melissa whispered.

"Ahem," Remus said, clearing his throat. He had been ignored.

"Aww, I love you, pookie and I'm sorry," Sirius said, moving away with a pout.

"I forgive you," Ariel said, kissing him again.

"Ahem!" Melissa and Remus said at the same time.

Ariel turned and looked at them. "Oh, hey, guys."

"Hello," Melissa said, laughing.

"Goodnight," Sirius said, looking at Ariel.

"Night, Sirius." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. They both went up to their separate dormitories, not saying another word to either Remus or Melissa.

"Well…that was interesting," Remus said.

Melissa giggled, leaning her forehead on his chin. "Let's go to bed." She got off of him, holding her hand out.

Remus made to walk up to the dorm, but stopped suddenly. He leaned forward and kissed her, something similar to the way Sirius had done to Ariel.

"Sorry," he said, pulling away just when it was getting good. He had a cheeky grin on his face. "I just wanted to see what it felt like to do that."

"I hate you," Melissa said, kissing him again.

"Well, that's a shame because I love _you_," Remus said, between kissing her. He smiled. "Bedtime, missy."

Melissa grumbled, frowning. "You ruin everything."

"Well, you've been tired all day, have you not?" he inquired, taking her hand again. "You need your sleep."

"But what if I'm not tired anymore," Melissa said, smirking.

Remus chuckled. "I know you are tired."

"Well, _mister_, I think I would like to stand right here," Melissa said playfully. She stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

Remus smiled. He walked over casually, his hands entwined behind his back. "Since you seem very confident that you are not tired and you will stay here…I'm afraid I'll have to do something about it, milady."

"And what is that?" she asked, watching him circle her.

"That…I might just have to carry you up there!" Remus said, suddenly lunging towards her, swinging her over his shoulder.

Melissa was laughing. "Put me down!"

"I don't think so," Remus said, walking towards the stairs. He walked to the 7th year dorm, opening the door.

James was sitting up in bed, reading a Quidditch magazine, Sirius was lying on his own bed, staring at the ceiling, and Peter was sleeping. The other boys that shared the room were sleeping as well.

Remus plopped her down onto his bed, climbing over her.

"Shhh," he whispered, laughing quietly now.

Melissa reached by Remus, pulling the curtain around them. They were now in semi-darkness.

"Don't make too much noise," James said, sighing.

Remus looked down at Melissa. She burst out laughing.

"And don't try to cover it up, saying 'we weren't going to!'" Sirius joined in, and they could practically hear the smirk on his face. "Cause we know you were so going to before we interrupted. Don't worry, go back to your little heat of the moment thing."

Melissa, wickedly smirking, looked up at Remus. "I have an idea," she whispered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sirius and James were silently laughing, looking at the closed bed. Suddenly loud moaning noises came. Sirius and James immediately stopped laughing. They turned to each other, eyes wide.

"Remus!" Melissa squealed, giggling.

Sirius covered his mouth, stifling a gasp, as he stared at the rustling curtains.

"Geez…Moony has got it going _on_," James whispered, his eyebrows disappearing under his hairline as Remus grunted. "Oh my…"

A shirt, presumably Remus', flew over the top.

Remus made a growling sound, and Melissa's giggles turned into the moaning noises again.

James looked extremely embarrassed; meanwhile Sirius was too shocked to be embarrassed.

"Ha ha! Got you!" Melissa and Remus pulled the curtains back, both fully clothed, with the exception of Remus' shirt off.

Sirius and James stared at them. James out of nowhere started hysterical laughing. Melissa laughed, purely just because James was finally laughing. Sirius joined in the laughter, and soon after Remus did too.

"Were you even doing anything?" Sirius asked, still laughing.

Melissa shook her head. "No, we were just making noises." She grinned. "We only _really _kissed once."

"Aw, man. Just when I was going to congratulate you two!" Sirius joked, causing James to laugh again.

James wiped a tear away from his eye, though for the first time in the last few days, it was a tear of laughter.

"G'night, lovedogs. See you in the morning," Sirius said, waving them off and collapsing back onto his bed.

"Night," James called.

"Goodnight, James," Melissa said, smiling at him before she closed the curtains again.

Remus was lying on his side, his elbow propped up, as he leaned his head on his hand. Melissa, smiling, leaned down and kissed him. He moved back, making to go out and change into pajamas.

"No," Melissa said, stopping him. She laid down next to him, cuddling into his chest.

Remus laughed. "Okay. Well, can I at least change my pants?"

"I guess," Melissa pouted, her bottom lip out.

Remus, unable to resist, kissed her again.

After Remus changed, he laid down with her again. Melissa lay close to him, her arm across his stomach.

Remus chuckled suddenly. "That was a good one…"

"Yes it was," Melissa said, smiling. "I think that's the best we've got them back so far…"

"Hmm," Remus said, his fingers tracing up and down her upper arm.

Melissa yawned. "I'm tired."

Remus grinned. "So now you say you're tired."

"Well, I am!" she said, laughing quietly. "Goodnight…Rainbow."

"Night, Sunshine."

**A/N- Ha ha, I had lots of fun writing this chapter. Hope you like it too. Sorry it took a while though…Review!!!**


	50. The Funeral

The Funeral

It was a dismal Wednesday. Despite the sun shining, the warm breeze, and birds chirping, the attitude between the Marauders and the girls was nothing close.

They traveled across the grounds with Dumbledore, each wearing formal black clothing. James' head was hung. He hadn't spoken to anyone the entire morning, let alone look at them.

"I would like you all to take hold of this portkey," Dumbledore said, holding out a Potion's textbook. Sirius reached his hand out first, gently touching the frayed book. Ariel and Peter followed. Melissa glanced at James, and then she too touched the textbook. Remus leaned forward right after Melissa, and lastly James and Lily grabbed on.

Melissa felt like she was being sucked out through her navel, though at that present time that really wasn't her main worry.

They arrived at the Potter's mansion, all letting go of the book.

Pink petals were floating down to the ground from a tree next to the house. James looked around, burying his hands in his pockets. He breathed in, closing his eyes for a moment.

Sirius moved over, standing by Melissa. "Look, if they're here, just ignore them," he whispered to her, squeezing her hand comfortingly.

Melissa nodded her head, a distant look in her eyes. "You too."

"I know," he said, glancing at the backyard.

The six walked to the backyard, family and friends already there. They all turned when James set foot into the backyard. He looked around at them, gave them a slight wave, and continued walking forward to the caskets.

Dumbledore walked up as well, for he was the one providing the ceremony. The rest hung back, not wanting to intrude.

Murmurs of 'I'm so sorry, James', 'You're a brave boy', and many other apologies were heard.

Remus placed his hand on Melissa's shoulder, gently leading her forward. They all found a place relatively in the front, not too far from James.

Melissa took the time while they waited for the rest to arrive to look around. James' family members all had handkerchiefs or tissues, crying into them. Her heart went out to all those people. Finally she spotted them.

Her mother was standing next to her father, both wearing the traditional dark attire. She saw her dad lean over and whisper something in her mother's ear.

Diana looked up unexpectedly, her green eyes burning like the killing curse on Melissa's face. Melissa gasped quietly, turning forward abruptly.

"Are you alright?" Remus whispered.

Sirius, too, was glancing around, not that he wanted to find his family. Nevertheless he did find them. His mother standing all prim and proper, trying to look her best. It was a funeral for Merlin's sake! Not a New Year's party. His father stood, emotionless as usual, just there to please Walburga. _As usual, _Sirius thought with a suppressed grumble.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Something is up with that girl," Diana said to her husband.

"Don't go accusing people, Diana," Gerard said, shuffling from foot to foot restlessly.

"I'm not accusing. I'm stating the truth," she said, folding her arms and glancing at the back of the young girls head. "I knew there was something up with her the moment I laid eyes on her."

Gerard turned to his wife. "What are you talking about? I'm sure she's just one of James' friends. Plus, why do you always need to stick your nose into people's business?"

"Slytherin, Gerard," Diana stated simply, her eyes glinting in the sun. "You will never understand because you were a _Ravenclaw_."

He sighed, not up to dealing with her 'my house was better than yours' speech.

"Diana!" Walburga Black walked over, her arms out.

"Walburga, darling! How have you been?" Diana and Walburga began to chat silently, not wanting to attract others attention.

Orion, Sirius' father, stood stiff as a board. Sirius was the spitting image of him. Orion had the trademark black hair, though instead of opting for the shaggy look like his son, his hair was cleanly cut, and he had the classic deep gray eyes as well.

Gerard glanced at him, smiling slightly. "Women."

"Yes. Women," Orion said, looking at his wife.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Melissa stared at the grass under her feet, not wanting to look back and see her mother again. She made a resentful noise. _Mother_. It never bothered her to say that until then.

"Ahem." Dumbledore cleared his throat. They all looked up. "Today we will be remembering Raymond and Julia Potter. Both were intelligent, kind Aurors, who sacrificed quite a lot for our Wizarding World. Tragically they were murdered by Lord Voldemort." Most people cringed or closed their eyes. "We know they did not die in vain, though. They had a lovely son, James," Dumbledore glanced at James, giving him a supportive smile, "whom I'm sure we are all very proud of…"

Dumbledore continued to speak, bringing up Julie and Ray's many accomplishments. After a while James replaced Dumbledore, standing in front of everyone.

"Er…hey, everyone. First I'd…um…like to thank all of you for coming. I'm not very good at speaking," he scratched the back of his head, "but…I'll try. Since I had no brothers or sisters, I was my parent's main priority. They took my everywhere, they got me everything I wanted, and I can honestly say I was a spoiled child." He laughed. "I just wanted to say that I love them very much, and I hope they know how much I appreciated them. I know I was sometimes a hard package to handle…with getting countless amounts of detentions, and becoming obsessed with the best sport in the entire world, Quidditch. Then again, dad did like it too…" He laughed again, as did everyone else. "My parents raised my well…I hope I can raise my kids the way they raised me…Now…Sirius, you wanted to say something?"

Sirius nodded, walking up to meet James. He gave him a hug, patting him on the back.

"Hello, James' family," Sirius said, less nervous than James. "I'm sure you are all wondering who I am. Well, I am Sirius Orion Black, James' unofficial brother. His parents…Julie and Ray…treated me as a son, and I treated them as parents. Mrs. P was a great lady…just as great as her cooking." Everyone laughed quietly. "Mr. P was pretty good too, he knew how to play a good game of Quidditch. Though, I am not here to bore you with all the things they did, it was what was in there hearts that was truly the greatest. They took me in when I was fifteen, and every since then they treated me as a part of their family…"

"Sirius! You stop right now!"

Melissa turned, glaring at the interrupter. Of course, it was his mother.

Walburga was currently storming up forward to where Sirius was, completely irate.

"Leave him alone!" Melissa said, stepping in the way. "He can say whatever he wants to say. You have no right to tell him not to!"

"You need to learn how to hold your tongue!" Walburga spat. "And I can tell him anything I wish! I am his mother!"

"You are no where close to his mother!" Melissa shouted, feeling bad every moment for arguing at a funeral.

"Now, now, Walburga," a calm man with sandy-brownish hair stepped in between Melissa and Walburga.

"You stay out of this, Lupin!" Walburga snapped at Remus' father.

Sirius, meanwhile, was looking quite enraged.

"She has no right to tell me what to do!" Walburga shrieked, pointing at Melissa accusingly, who advanced forward threateningly.

Remus' father flung his arm out, holding Melissa back. "Best not get in a fight with her," he said out of the corner of his mouth. After he spoke, Melissa realized with interest, he had a Greek accent. Not one strong enough to make him not understandable, but a strong enough one to let you know he was Greek.

Sirius stalked down off of the podium, pushing past people. Everyone's eyes followed him as he reached the small scene.

"Sirius, you stop talking that way this instant!" Walburga immediately screamed at him.

"Mother, can you please not be a git for one second!" Sirius hollered, boiling over with anger. "And then you people wonder why I left home!"

Everyone was silent, now watching the fight that was unfolding.

"Don't you speak to me in such a manner!" Walburga said, threateningly pointing at him.

"Don't yell at him like that!" Melissa said, moving so she was standing slightly in front of Sirius.

"Oh, come on, Walburga. I do agree with you that these _children_ are out of place, but that's no reason to frighten them."

Melissa turned her head sharply, staring at her mother.

"This isn't your argument to fight," Melissa said sternly, clenching her fist so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Just leave," Sirius said, glaring at his mother.

"I have the liberty to stay here, Sirius!"

"Stop calling me that!" Sirius shouted. "When I was at home you _never_ called me that! You never called me _anything_! You _ignored_ me! You _burned_ my name off of the freakin' family tree for Merlin's bloody sakes! I shouldn't even _exist_ to you right now! You are just bothered because I am ruining your perfect image!"

Walburga was breathing heavily, trying to constrain herself from smacking Sirius.

Melissa nodded her head, siding with Sirius.

"Don't you nod your head, girl!" Walburga said.

"I will nod my head all I please, thank you!" Melissa said, lunging forward again, Remus' father stopping her. She wasn't exactly sure what she would've done if he weren't standing there. Perhaps smack Sirius' mother silly?

"You two must be the most defiant children I have ever met," Diana cut in.

"Stop doing that!" Melissa said, turning to her. "You always just butt your nose into people's business!"

"So do you!" her mother yelled. "I know!"

"You don't know anything about me!" Melissa shouted, practically jumping with her effort to get through to her mother. "You don't know anything at all about me! You won't and you never will!"

The animosity between Walburga and Sirius Black, and Diana and Melissa Ross was flaming. All four stood glaring at each other, Diana and Walburga on one side, Sirius and Melissa the other.

James stood, watching as his two friends fought with their families. He frowned. Here they were, at least having families, sure, one was horrible and the other technically wasn't considered family yet, but hey…family is family. James, on the other hand, had no one.

"Diana…don't start a fight," Gerard said, taking her shoulder. She shrugged him off.

"No, this girl needs to learn her place. As does the young Black over here."

"Not at a funeral it doesn't!" Melissa said, furious now.

"Why don't you control your niece, Lupin?" Diana asked.

"Niece?" Remus' father looked utterly confused.

Melissa mentally whacked herself in the head. _Oh no…_

"Oh…my niece. Yes."

_Thank Merlin for his brains…_

"Well, aren't you going to reprimand her?" Walburga asked.

He shrugged. "Not if I believe she's right."

Diana and Walburga stared at him, eyes wide, spluttering. Melissa smirked, relaxing a bit, crossing her arms smugly. Even Sirius had to smile a little at their mother's surprised faces.

"Well…it seems to be three against two," Sirius said, smirking now.

"Enough." Dumbledore walked over to the little circle. "Mrs. Black. Mrs. Ross…I expected better from you two."

"Excuse me. I stand incorrect. Four against two," Sirius said, causing his mother to shake with anger.

"Sirius and Melissa, go stand with the rest of your friends," Dumbledore said calmly.

"With pleasure, Professor," Melissa said, smiling. She went to turn, but stopped. She put her hand on Remus' father's shoulder "Thanks by the way."

"No problem," he said, smiling. "Oh, and by the way. The name's John."

Melissa nodded her head. She would correctly introduce herself later…

"Are you two crazy!?" Lily harshly whispered as they went to stand by them.

The rest of the funeral party was walking by the caskets, leaving flowers or saying their condolences, James standing nearby.

"Apparently yes," Sirius said, nodding his head.

"It's not like we lost," Melissa said, glancing back at their mothers, who were still getting yelled at by Dumbledore. She laughed lightly. "Ah, this is classic."

Sirius brought up his hand. "Show me some skin, my sister from another mister!"

Melissa high-fived Sirius, laughing.

"You shouldn't have done that," Remus said sternly, shaking his head. "You were gambling with your secret just now. You could've snapped and she very well could've found out."

"Remus, relax," Melissa said. "Where's James?"

"Up there," Ariel said, gesturing towards the crowd.

"Come on, Sirius. I do think we owe someone an apology," Melissa said, becoming solemn.

Sirius and Melissa shimmied their way through the throngs of people. When they reached James, he was shaking someone's hand.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Erm…Jamesie?"

James nodded towards the man he was just shaking hands with. He turned towards his friends.

"James…we're really, truly sorry," Melissa whispered, feeling absolutely horrible. The whole winning streak had diminished and now she just felt ashamed.

James waved it off. "It's okay." He smiled. "You guys sure put up a fight down there."

"Oh, stop, Prongs. We know that we shouldn't have done that," Sirius said. "Heat of the moment kind of thing."

James shook his head. "Stop it, guys. Really, it's fine. _I'm_ fine. Don't worry about it. You had to do what you had to do."

Melissa walked forward, embracing James in a hug. "I can't say sorry enough," she whispered.

James smiled slightly, patting her back. "Stop saying sorry. I'm fine."

Melissa moved back, looking at James. "Are you positive?"

"Positive as I'll ever be," James said. "Lissy…believe me, I'm fine." He ruffled her hair as he had done so many times before. She glared at him playfully. "Now go over by your lover boy, he's talking to his parents and I know you wanted to meet them. Then again…seems you already met John."

Melissa laughed. "Yeah. Hey, James?"

"Si, senorita?"

Melissa chose to ignore that James knew Spanish. "Remus' parents are Greek?"

James nodded his head. "Yup. Quite the fun family. Nothing like our serious Moony."

Sirius laughed. "Yeah."

Melissa smiled at them, about to go off, but Sirius grabbed her shoulder.

"Forewarning you…they tell you their whole story about coming here…just thought I'd let you know."

Melissa laughed, walking over.

"Hey," Melissa said quietly, looking up at Remus.

Remus smiled down at her, he seemed to be less upset as well. "Mum, Dad, this is Melissa."

Melissa suddenly felt herself being squeezed by a bone-crushing hug. She laughed.

"Aw, sweetie, we've heard so much about you," Remus' mother said, moving back and placing her hands on Melissa's shoulders. "I'm Athena and this is my husband John…though you two already met."

"I just want to let you know I'm usually not like that," Melissa said, still laughing.

"Oh, we know that," John said, smiling. "Remus has told us quite a lot about you…"

Melissa glanced up at Remus, a small smile on her face. Remus flushed slightly.

Melissa realized, to her amusement, Sirius had been right. Athena and John explained every detail about immigrating. They were quite the animated talkers too. She enjoyed listening to them. Meanwhile, Remus sat, his chin in his palm, looking quite embarrassed. Melissa inwardly laughed. _He must've heard this story a million times…_

The rest of the group had gone inside with James to eat, as did everyone else. James had come over, greeting Remus' parents. They had dragged him into the conversation for a bit, pulling him down on the bench. James merely smiled, and sat and listened for a few minutes.

When he got up to leave, he mouthed to Melissa with a smile, "Aren't they just great?"

"Well, that's how we arrived here and had our Remmy," Athena said, pinching Remus' cheeks.

"Mum…" Remus said, gently pushing her away. He was all red. Remus suddenly began to speak to his mother in fluid Greek.

"Since when could he do that?" Melissa asked, more or so to herself.

"Since he could started speaking," John said, smiling at Melissa's shocked face.

"Really?" Melissa stared at John with wide eyes.

John nodded his head, staring at his son. "We usually speak Greek in the home. Though for work purposes I had to learn English. And I would practice at home, you see. So that's how Remus learned English. He also adopted that English accent of his." John chuckled.

"If it's not too rude to ask…how is Remus not a pureblood, sir?" Melissa worded herself carefully, not wanting to sound insulting.

"Oh. My wife's parents are muggles," John said, rocking back and forth on the bench. Meanwhile, Remus and his mother continued to argue in Greek.

Melissa laughed quietly. "What are they fighting about?"

"Remus is upset because his mother is embarrassing him in front of you," John interpreted. "Since Remus is our first and only child, Athena always wishes to treat him as such." John leaned in a little closer and whispered, "And the lycanthropy doesn't help the situation that much…"

Melissa nodded her head, watching Remus and his mom.

"Alright, you two, break it up," John said. "It's not fair to Melissa that you are speaking in Greek in front of her."

"Sorry, dear," Athena said.

"Sorry," Remus mumbled.

"We really do need to teach you some Greek words!" John said, trying to make light of the conversation.

"Yassas, Mr. and Mrs. L!" Sirius burst out the back doors, his arms spread out.

Athena and John laughed. "Yassa, Sirius."

Sirius padded his way down the stone steps, reaching them.

"The food is really good inside," he said with a jab of his thumb.

"Your Greek has gotten better," John said with a proud smile.

Sirius straightened. "Well, what can I say? I can master any language. Oh, Moony, they got chocolate-covered strawberries with your name on them."

"If you'll excuse me," Remus said, hurriedly getting up. "Melissa, come on."

"Hey! Don't order her like that!" Sirius joked, grabbing Melissa protectively.

"But the strawberries!" Remus whined.

"Remus! Do not whine like that," Athena said sternly.

"Sorry, mum. Now may I go get my strawberries?"

"Yes," Sirius and Athena said in unison.

Melissa wriggled herself free, running after Remus. When they stepped into the stuffy house, they were met with a wave of chatter and jostling around. Remus snatched Melissa's hand, trying to keep her close to him.

"Remus." Dumbledore touched Remus' arm.

"Yes, Professor?" Remus asked, stopping, the swarming people bumping into him or simply going around him like.

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "They're over there." He pointed.

Remus turned, following Dumbledore's finger. He grinned. "Thanks. Come on, Melissa. Those chocolate-covered strawberries are calling my name!"

The two soon reached the dessert table. An assortment of pastries and little cakes were displayed. Only the Potter family would go this far for a funeral after-meal.

Melissa reached forward for a cream puff. Remus made a face.

"What?" Melissa asked, laughing quietly.

"Cream puffs?"

"Yes. Why? Do you have something against cream puffs?" Melissa asked, popping it into her mouth. Remus shook his head, eating his chocolate strawberry. That was all he needed to be satisfied.

"No," he said, licking his finger.

Melissa smiled, licking her own finger. Remus grinned, taking another strawberry.

"Now don't be a pig," said Melissa, watching him. "It'll look bad."

"No one is eating them except me! It would go to waste," Remus protested, consuming another one.

Melissa leaned forward, nuzzling her nose with his. Remus smiled, kissing her.

"Aww, John, look!"

Remus jerked back faster than you could say Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. "Mum!"

"Don't worry, sweetie. You two are too cute," she cooed.

"Shhh, honey, remember we're at a funeral," John said. He then shrugged. "Then again a funeral could also be a time of memories. And our memories with the Potter's are happy…" He continued to ramble on.

Melissa hid her laugh, leaning into Remus' chest to cover her mouth. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, snorting with laughter.

Remus sighed tiredly. "It's okay. Believe me I'm used to it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Bye," James said, kissing the last person's cheek. He breathed out, slumping back against the wall. He raised his head.

The extravagant Potter homestead was finally empty. Everything was as they left it. James started to look around. He moved his fingers around on the wallpaper-covered wall, breathing the familiar smell of his parents.

He moved away from the wall, walking around. James took his time, staring at and touching basically everything he wanted to remember.

"James?" Lily walked into the room. She placed her hand on his arm.

James let his hand rest upon the piano keys. "Yeah?"

"Dumbledore said we're going to go now…"

"Okay, Lily," James said, staring down at the piano.

"Oh, James." She leaned her head against his back. "I'm so sorry it has to be this way…"

James shook his head. "Everything happens for a reason." His voice was soft and quiet, so the unexpected act of anger he had caused Lily to jump. He slammed his hand down on the piano, a bunch of loud noises coming from the instrument. "This one, though…has no reason at all."

**A/N- Eh, I felt like updating today even though I updated a few days ago. I decided to make Remus' family Greek, mostly because I found his background slightly boring and I thought it needed more excitement. Oh and Yassa/Yassas means hello. I didn't get too many reviews last chapter…that made me quite sad :(. So Review please!!! **


	51. Argumentative Teens

Argumentative Teens

Dumbledore, the Marauders, and the girls traveled their way through Hogsmeade, in no rush to return to Hogwarts. They all had a slow, easy air about them, lazily taking in the scenery.

The sun was setting by the time everyone had left James' house. The sky was a beautiful mix of pinks and oranges, smearing themselves across the purple sky.

Remus decided to break the silence. "So are you keeping the house, Prongs?"

"Yeah," James said, keeping his line of sights straightforward.

Remus put his hands in his pockets uncomfortably. He stared down at the ground.

James had been in a dreadful mood ever since they left. He barely spoke to anyone, and you were lucky if you got a one-word answer out of him.

A warm breeze blew. It ruffled the grass around the cobblestone path, as well as all of their hair. Melissa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, looking up at Remus.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, taking his hand in hers.

Remus looked down at her. "Yeah." He nodded his head. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Melissa glanced back to James. His fists were clenched at his sides, while he practically stomped his way through the small wizard-town.

_So…first we went from tears to now complete anger…what will come of James Potter next? _

Meanwhile, poor Sirius had been trying to make his friend laugh; only earning himself a close call to a punch in the face.

Dumbledore was no help. He was acting nonexistent, ignoring all the little quarrels going on between the teens. He had a brooding look on his aged face, and had kept to himself ever since they left the house.

"Just SHUT UP, Sirius!" James shouted. James _never_ yelled at Sirius.

Sirius stopped, freezing. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open. "W-what?"

"I said shut up," James said, rounding on him. "I am not in the best of moods and you are pressing my last nerve!"

"James." Melissa hurriedly ran between the two raven-haired boys. She looked up at James, blocking Sirius, who was still looking as if someone just smacked him in the face. "James, I know you're frustrated, but that doesn't mean you get to blow up on all of us as if we're your scapegoats!"

"I'm…what did you say?" James lowered himself from his towering stance.

"Scapegoat. An escapee?" Melissa tried. She sighed, frustrated. "You are using us to take out your anger."

"Oh…No I'm not!" said James, going back in 'I hate you all' mode.

"My point proven." Melissa gestured to James. "Calm down. Look, I know it sucks, everything that has happened between the last week. It sucks a lot. I will never know what you are feeling, and as much as I hate my parents, I don't want to. Just because you are upset and not in a jolly good mood as of present, does not mean you can push us all around. We were there for you during your days of crying, and now you are screaming your head off at us! We're just trying to help. We are your friends and we will love you no matter what. But I am just getting it out into the open that we are not really appreciating this newfound James."

James stared at her. His look went from hard, to soft, then back to hard for a few moments. Finally he breathed out, relaxing himself. "You're right."

"I know I'm right. The problem was you admitting that you're wrong," Melissa said, smiling slightly.

James looked to the side, avoiding eye contact with anyone. "Sorry…I'm just…"

"No need to apologize, James," Remus cut in, walking forward. "We understand, mate. No hard feelings."

James smiled slightly, still looking out among the stores. He looked back at them. "You guys are the best."

Melissa smiled. "We know."

"Padfoot?" Remus was waving his hand in front of Sirius' face. "Padfoot! Snap out of it, you mangy mutt!"

Sirius blinked a few times. "Where are we?"

"Don't be a dolt, Padfoot. We're in Hogsmeade," Remus said, frowning at Sirius.

"I believe I might've just taken a nap, and had the strangest dream." Sirius placed his hand on the side of his head. "James was screaming at me and…"

"Sirius, that was true," Melissa said.

Sirius gasped, clutching his chest. "No he didn't!"

"Yes. He did." Melissa crossed her arms.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Sirius looked passed Melissa's head at James.

"Sorry, Padfoot," James said, scratching the back of his head, feeling guilty.

"Eh, it's okay." Sirius' slung his arm around James' shoulder. Everyone began walking again, trying to catch up with Dumbledore, who never stopped with them.

"Come 'ere, Moons," James said, grinning, holding his arm out.

Remus walked over, slinging his arm around James' shoulder as well. The three boys walked like that the rest of the way. It was as if nothing ever happened. Peter didn't try to join. He was kind of in his own mind, his eyes distant.

"Melissa, Sirius, I would like to speak with the two of you before you retire," Dumbledore said, stopping them.

Everyone stared at them. That was the first thing Dumbledore had said all evening.

"Sure, Professor," Melissa said, following him over to the side.

Sirius leaned against the school, folding his arms in that cool, not phased way of his, looking at Dumbledore. "Whatcha need, Professor?"

"I would like to speak to you both about today…"

"You don't have to say anymore," Melissa said, sighing. "We're sorry. We shouldn't have—"

"No, no." Dumbledore waved his hand. "I am not asking for your apology, and I am not giving you two detention." He gave Sirius a look. Sirius smiled. "I just want to tell you to be careful what you _do _say. Melissa, you almost told them today…"

Melissa frowned, not at Dumbledore, but at herself. "I know…"

"Wait…why aren't you angry at us?" Sirius asked.

"Because…you weren't on school property, so I couldn't have chastised your behavior anyway. But, why would I discipline you two if I believed what you did was right?"

Sirius looked up to the sky. "For once, dear Merlin, I did the right thing."

"So it would seem." Dumbledore smiled.

Melissa smiled slightly.

"You two may be excused now," Dumbledore said.

"Hey, Professor…" Sirius turned back just before he stepped through the doorway.

"Yes, Sirius?"

"Can we get something to eat? Since we missed dinner?"

Dumbledore laughed. "Yes, Sirius. You may get something to eat. You have my permission."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Melissa and Sirius walked through the empty halls. Sirius' hands were behind his back, while he whistled.

"Is it just me, or are you starving?"

"It's just you," Melissa said, laughing. "Hey, Sirius?"

"Hmm?" Sirius asked, glancing around at the pictures.

"Where are you going to live?"

Sirius turned and looked at her. "Oh. Well…I have money from when my Uncle Alphard died…so…yeah. I might use that…"

Melissa immediately wished she had said nothing. "Sirius, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, no. It's okay." Sirius shook his head. "He died at the end of 6th year." He grinned weakly. "I'm kinda over it by now, Lissy."

"I was just worried about where you were going to go." She looked at him.

Sirius shrugged. "Eh, don't worry about me. I always get around."

"You sure?"

Sirius nodded. "Yup. I'm am positive with a capital P."

Melissa laughed, turning her head.

"Ross! Ross, will you wait!"

Melissa turned. "Snape?"

Sirius went rigid. It was like watching a dog see a poor, defenseless cat.

"Sirius." Melissa placed her hand on his chest. "Back off."

He made a grumbling sound. "I'll meet you at the kitchens," he whispered.

Melissa nodded her head. She turned back to Snape. "Yes?"

Snape watched as Sirius retreated. "I…um…are you up for a lesson tomorrow?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah. I think I'll be okay."

"Okay," he said, looking at the pictures.

"Snape…is something the matter?" Melissa looked at him oddly.

"No," Snape said, looking back at her. "I was just…yeah I have to go." He turned walking away.

Melissa stood a moment, watching him. She was utterly confused. Had she done something wrong? She shook her head, sighing.

"Sirius?" Melissa walked into the kitchens.

Sirius sat at the table, a frown on his face, as he watched his full plate.

"Sirius, don't do this to me now." Melissa breathed out, her arms falling against her sides.

"What did he want?" Sirius asked as Melissa walked over and sat beside him. He looked down at his plate, angrily stuffing his face, his fork clanking into the plate whenever he would reach down for food.

She rolled her eyes at his childish behavior. "Sirius, now that's enough." A grumble was her only answer. "I know you might have a grudge against Snape, I don't know why, but I respect that. Then again that doesn't mean that I have to not be able to talk with him. Sirius, he is giving me lesson's for Merlin's sake, I need to speak with the guy!"

Melissa made a frustrated noise. That was the second time that day she had to give a speech. Quite frankly, she had had enough.

"I'm going to go back to the common room, okay?"

Sirius paid her no heed as she left.

"Ignorant prat…" Melissa mumbled as she angrily walked through the corridors. She made sure she was walking fast, her hand encircled around her wand, while she looked around. She hated walking around the halls at nighttime.

Speaking the password, Melissa walked through the portrait hole.

Peter, Lily, and Ariel were the only ones downstairs. Lily was curled up with a book on the couch, Ariel was sitting in the armchair, her eyes closed, and Peter sat at the table, studying.

"Where's Sirius?" Ariel asked, opening her eyes.

"Eating," Melissa said, trying not to sound irritated.

"Figures," Ariel said, sighing and closing her eyes again.

"Remus told us to tell you that he was going upstairs," Lily said, not looking up from her book. "Said he was tired, or something."

Melissa nodded her head, heading towards the girls staircase. "How is James?"

"Okay." Lily shrugged. She looked up. "He could be better."

Melissa heaved a sigh "Well, goodnight."

"Night," the three occupants said, their focus elsewhere.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thanks," Sirius said to the house elves, waving to them as he left.

The hallway was dark. Most of the paintings were sleeping, either snoring loudly, or shushing the ones that were snoring.

Sirius walked over to the large windows. He tilted his head up, looking towards the indigo sky. The moon was almost full. In a few days they would probably be gallivanting around Hogwarts grounds in their animal forms, having not a care in the world. James needed a night like that. Even though it wouldn't be as fun for Remus.

He continued walking through the corridor. His hands rested at his sides. Sirius sighed, running his hand through his hair. He supposed he _had _been acting like an insufferable git. But, when _didn't_ he treat Snivelly like that?

"GAH!" Sirius said, frustrated. "I give up!"

"Give up what?"

Sirius gasped, so loudly in fact, it sounded like he had been underwater for about a half an hour and just took his first breath.

Sirius made an odd looking sort of frown, as he stared at his younger brother, Regulus. "Why are you speaking to me?"

Regulus smiled through the darkness. "Word gets around, dear brother. I heard you had quite the row with mum and dad today."

Sirius glared at nothing in particular. "So, let me guess, half the family knows already too?"

"Yeah, basically," Regulus said, nodding his head. "Rather embarrassing, really."

Regulus looked like his father and brother to a pinpoint, the only difference was his eye color. Instead of having the gray-eyed trait, he got the icy blue like his mother. No matter what Sirius would say about him, he was a handsome boy. Then again all Black's were, or are.

"If you are so embarrassed of me, _Reggie_, why are you talking to me?" Sirius asked.

"We are brothers, are we not? Look, Sirius, no matter how much you disappointed the family you will always be my big brother."

Sirius stared at his brother. He wasn't sure what to think, exactly. He wasn't sure whether to be extremely touched, or extremely livid. Come to think of it, if he opted for livid, he would never be able to explain why.

"Touched," Sirius said, smiling in a sickly sweet way. He decided for a little bit of both.

Regulus rolled his eyes, blowing out. "You are unbelievable."

"I try." Sirius smirked.

"Well, I know that I'm not supposed to be out here. I dunno about you so…I guess I'll see you around." Regulus turned to go.

"Regulus!" Sirius stopped him.

"Yeah?" He turned around.

"Take care of yourself, buddy," Sirius whispered, smiling a true smile.

Regulus smiled. "You too…buddy."

**A/N- Kind of a short chapter, but it got its point across. I couldn't resist the little brotherly moment at the end : ) Review!!**


	52. Of Boggart's and An Emotional Werewolf

Of Boggart and An Emotional Werewolf

Moony raised his snout and sniffed the night air. Loud galloping sounded behind him, causing the ground to vibrate.

Hogwarts was dark in the distance, only scattered lights from rooms. The four Marauders were standing on a cliff side by the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

Padfoot barked, wagging his tail, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He dropped to his chest, waving his bottom back and forth.

Prongs made a snorting noise, as if he were laughing. Meanwhile, Wormtail sat on Prongs' head, nestling himself between the antlers.

Moony shook his head, a smile of sorts on his face. He looked back up at the school. Padfoot whined, falling to his stomach. He pouted, his eyes large.

The werewolf grinned, pouncing on his other furry friend. Soon all four were in a tumbling mess or growling, barking, squeaking, and making other play-fight noises.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Remus woke up on the common room couch, blinking his tired eyes open. For the first full moon in a while, he woke up with no aches or scratches. That happened on occasion, when all the Marauders were getting along in animal form, and Remus surely didn't mind when it did. He sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing his eyes. He yawned.

"Remus!" Melissa squealed, running down the stairs. She pounced on him, sending him crashing down onto the couch.

"Easy," Remus grumbled with a smile.

"Sorry," Melissa said quietly, smiling shyly. "But you're all good today, I heard! That's wonderful!"

"Yup." Remus grinned. "Not a bruise or ache in my body today."

Melissa smiled. Suddenly she realized that she was perched on his stomach. "Oh. Sorry." She rolled off of him and onto the floor.

Remus simply smiled, resting his head on his hand and leaning on his elbow. He looked down at her.

"Someone's in a good mood today," Melissa said, sitting up on her knees. She smiled at him, resting her hands on the couch and leaning her chin on them.

"Wakey wakey, Moony!" Sirius said, running down the stairs.

Remus, quite quickly, raised his legs and shielded his head. "Now, Melissa I can handle jumping on me but not you, Sirius…"

Sirius froze in mid-run, looking bewildered. "What are you on about, mate?" He cocked his head like a confused dog would.

"Well, you're not exactly the lightest person in the world, Padfoot," James said, coming down the stairs with a smirk.

Sirius' mouth fell open. He spluttered. "I am deeply offended, James Potter!"

James shrugged. "Your own girlfriend said it, mate. In her words," James cleared his throat, "fat log."

Sirius crossed his arms. "I am not fat! Am I, Lissy?" He turned to Melissa.

"No comment," said Melissa, trying to hide her smile.

James laughed. "There's your answer, Pads."

"I am so glad all of you think so highly of me," Sirius 'hmphed', thrusting his chin into the air.

"Aww, sorry," James said, patting Sirius' shoulder.

James had been doing well as of late. Not yelling at anyone, nor bawling his poor eyes out. He did have his occasional down moments, but that would take awhile to fully get rid off.

"I'm excited for Defense today." Melissa decided to change the subject.

"Yeah. Boggart's and Patronus'," Sirius said, recovering from his earlier hissy fit. "You've never done them before, have you, Lissy?"

Melissa shook her head. "Nope."

"Well, we are going to go down to breakfast. Ariel and Lily are already down there," James said. "See you guys later."

Remus and Melissa nodded their heads. When the portrait closed behind the boys, Melissa crawled back up onto the couch. Remus sighed contently, slinging his arm around her waist. He buried his head into her back.

Melissa laughed. "That tickles, don't do that."

Remus just smiled. Melissa turned around, curling herself up so she was nestled between his knees and chin.

"Do you know what time it is?" Remus asked, looking down at her.

"It's early. Don't worry you have time."

"I wasn't worrying," Remus said, closing his eyes. "I was merely wondering."

Melissa smiled slightly. Her face suddenly scrunched as she breathed in. "Remus, you smell like wet dog…"

Remus opened his eyes, looking down at her. "I do?"

"Yeah," Melissa said, a grimace on her face. "Really bad wet dog."

Remus just grinned. "Ah well, you'll just have to live with it." He reached forward nuzzling his face all over her.

Melissa laughed, trying to push him off. "Remus! That's gross! Stop!"

"Well, now we both smell like wet dog," Remus said, smirking down at her.

"Very funny," Melissa said, still laughing. "I took a shower this morning."

"You'll have to take another one," Remus said, kissing her. "'Cause you smell." Remus smiled wryly.

Melissa dramatically gasped, though she began laughing again. Remus got up off of her, heading towards the boys dorm.

"See you after we both take showers," he said, the smile still on his face.

"Yeah, after your first and my second!" Melissa said, heading towards the girls stairs.

Remus laughed, walking up the stairs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Marauders, Melissa, Lily, and Ariel all stood in DADA. The desks were pushed to the sides of the classroom, making it a larger area to work in. A chest was rested in the front, rocking and shaking around.

Melissa watched it. She had had a few Boggart's in her house before, but her parents got rid of them before anything drastic happened. Everyone in the class knew how to handle a Boggart except her. Remus had told her they had done it in 3rd year, and this was pretty much just a review and for fun.

"Alright class! Form a line! Quickly now, we still have to work on Patronus'!" Professor Vassalo said, clapping his hands.

The class bustled around, trying to get first in line.

"What does the Boggart show?" Melissa asked, leaning back towards Remus.

"It shows your fears," he said, looking at the trunk.

Melissa's eyes widened. "Really? Should I be doing this?"

Remus seemed to catch on to what she was talking about. "Oh. Um…I guess you could try. Just be careful. I'm sure all the professors know you…yeah."

As the line dwindled and the majority of the class had gone, Melissa realized that Boggart's were a horrible thing to do in school. Some kids couldn't even hold their wand straight never mind saying the incantation.

Sirius had, which he told no one of prior, been afraid of a large, killer-like rabbit. His face turned pale and he almost couldn't say Riddikulus, for the rabbit started to speak like his mother. James was afraid of thunder, which he told Melissa already. Ariel's Boggart was a basilisk, and Lily's had to do with Voldemort killing her family and the people close to her. Remus' had shocked Melissa beyond the rest of them though. He had told her when they had done it in 3rd year his Boggart had been a werewolf attacking a small child, though this one was nothing close.

Melissa, horror-struck, watched herself fall to the ground with a dull _thud_. The Boggart-Melissa's eyes were wide open, though frozen as if she were suddenly shocked. She was a sickly pale and the only color she had was on a large bite mark on the side of her neck and cuts and scratches along her body, cutting through her clothes.

Remus staggered backwards. Even James, Sirius, and Peter's mouths fell open, not expecting that in the least.

"R-riddikulus!" Remus stuttered, shutting his eyes and turning away.

The dead Melissa got up and started to tap dance. Remus stayed in his position, eyes shut tight and his hand gripping at his wand. Melissa was unmoving too. Her arms were like boards against her sides, while the rest of her shaking like a leaf.

Professor Vassalo watched Remus. "Mr. Lupin, are you alright?"

Remus nodded his head quickly, his eyes still shut. "Uh-huh."

"Well…that was interesting for lack of a better word," Sirius said, a stunned expression still on his face.

Melissa relaxed her tensed muscles. She walked slowly over to Remus. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped. His eyes shot open as if a Dementor just tapped him on the shoulder instead of Melissa.

The whole class was silent, watching them.

"Hey! Mind your own business, you nosy parkers!" James said, shooing the class away. Sirius and Peter remained, staring at Remus and Melissa. "That means you guys too…"

"Oh! Oh…yeah. Knew that." Sirius shuffled away, dragging Peter along.

"Remus," she whispered, staring at his face. Her eyes were glowing in and out of focus; for her eyes were glossed over with unshed tears. "Remus…I don't know what to say…"

Remus turned to her. "I-I'm sorry," he whispered.

Melissa shushed him gently. "No. Don't be sorry. It's alright."

The bell rang, and the class, stopping their straining to hear, all stirred and buzzed to get out of the room.

"We'll do Patronus' next time class! Sorry!" Mr. Vassalo called after everyone, following them out himself.

Finally the room was empty except for the two of them. Even the Professor decided to leave them alone. When the last voice was heard and the door clicked to a shut that was when Remus' lower lip started to tremble. He then began to cry. They were silent tears, and it seemed as if he were trying to hold them back.

Melissa opened her mouth slightly to speak, though the right words would never come out. She watched him, her hand still on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Melissa finally whispered.

"I didn't know," Remus said, his voice strangled by his lament. "Honestly I…" he caught his breath, "I didn't know…"

She slowly moved forward, leaning her cheek against his arm. She felt him rise with every strangled breath and continue to shake.

Melissa had never really seen Remus cry before. On an occasion he would shed a tear, but it was never like this. Never to the point where he couldn't accumulate a sentence because he was crying so hard. She wasn't sure whether he was embarrassed or just plain scared.

"I never want that to happen to you," Remus whispered through the silence, an edge of anger in his still shaky voice. "Never. I won't allow it."

Melissa leaned her forehead against his forearm. She moved her other hand to his back. Placing her lips tenderly on his arm, she started making slow circles on his back.

"Don't worry about that now," she said.

Remus looked down at her. "I worry about it all the time…"

Melissa looked up at him. His eyes were all red and puffy, making them look half closed. He sniffled. "I knew it. I knew I should've became an Animagus."

"Melissa, no," Remus said, looking away. He let out another quavering breath. "I wouldn't want you to…to do that."

"Why not?" asked Melissa, frowning. "Remus, no harm is coming to me by helping you. None whatsoever."

Remus shook his head. "No."

Melissa sighed. Usually when he meant something it was a firm 'no', one that showed what's done is done. Though, he sounded weak and not sure whether or not he truly wanted to say it. It seemed like it just came out because his subconscious was forcing him to say it, and not because he thought about it for hours and his decision was final.

Melissa moved in front of him, wrapping her arms around his waist, her cheek resting on his chest. She slowly felt him put his arms around her and lean his head on hers.

"I want to," she whispered, her voice muffled by his shirt. "I want to because I love you and I want to help you."

Remus shook his head, though said nothing.

"Now, unlike James, Sirius, and Peter, I would like to become one legally…"

Remus smiled slightly, sniffling again. "Fine."

"Alright then." Melissa leaned back, looking up at him. She laughed quietly, reaching up and wiping away tears on his face. "My emotional werewolf."

Remus grinned faintly. He wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand. "Ugh. That was pretty bad…" He suddenly stopped. "We have class!"

Melissa, on the other hand, seemed less frantic then Remus. "Big deal. If you explain I'm sure—"

"You don't understand! I've never been late. Never! This will ruin everything!" Remus' fingers gripped at his hair. "Come on!" He grabbed her wrist.

The two ran through the halls, attempting to get to Potions. The corridors were relatively empty, so they had no trouble getting through. When they reached the dungeons, Remus wrenched the door open, practically sending himself flying inside.

He and Melissa stood, heaving and puffing. His hair was up in all different directions from him holding it, and his eyes were still a little teary. All in all he looked like he just got off a pretty tough roller coaster.

"Oh, Mr. Lupin. Ms. Ross. Professor McGonagall would like to see the two of you in her classroom," Professor Slughorn said cheerfully, smiling jovially at them.

Meanwhile James and Sirius were leaning up in the seats, trying to get Remus and Melissa's attention.

"Shoot," Sirius whispered, resting back in his seat. "They're gonna think it's something bad. Moony is going to have a heart attack."

James watched the door that had just swung shut. "I'm sure Melissa will calm him down…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As James and Sirius had predicted, Remus, to put it mildly, was flipping out.

"Oh Merlin! We're going to get detention!" Remus said as they walked down the hallway in a brisk pace.

Melissa felt her robes flying behind her, and repeatedly tried to smooth them down. "Remus, will you wait up!"

"I mean, I've gotten detention before. But it's always James and Sirius' fault! I never did anything! All right…maybe once I helped them a bit. That was once though!" Remus continued to ramble.

When they first left Professor Slughorn's room, Melissa _did _feel bad for Remus, though after he didn't drop it…she kind of lost her compassion. She finally just walked ahead of him, mildly frustrated. Naturally Melissa reached McGonagall's first and opened the door quietly.

All the little first years turned and looked at the intruder.

"Oh, Ms. Ross. Come in," McGonagall said, motioning her inside. She watched her, realizing something was off. "Ms. Ross…"

"Yes?" Melissa looked at McGonagall.

"Where is Mr. Lupin?"

"Oh," Melissa said, just noticing it herself. "He's in the hallway, moping. Don't worry he'll be here in a bit."

"Just…go up to my office, dear," McGonagall said, still looking bewildered.

"Okay," Melissa said nonchalantly, shrugging. She walked up the small-spiraled stairs, into McGonagall's office.

The room was adorned in a deep, burgundy-like red.

Melissa smiled slightly. "Who would've thought?" she said sarcastically. She turned when she heard the door open.

"You left without me," Remus pouted.

"Well, you were getting on my nerves," said Melissa coolly, folding her arms.

"Alright, you two." McGonagall walked into the office, pushing the door, leaving a slight crack open so she could listen to her working students. She walked forward briskly, taking a seat at her desk. She stared up at them, hands folded, glasses placed neatly on the bridge of her nose.

"Look, if it's about being late I can explain," Remus immediately said, stepping forward. He ran a hand through his hair nervously.

McGonagall stared at him. "No, Mr. Lupin it's not about that. Actually, this little meeting I called is about the reason _why_ you were late. Are you alright, Remus?"

Remus' head shot up as McGonagall addressed him by his first name. Usually she would just call you by your last, though only a selective few times did she use your first name.

"Yes, Professor…I'm fine," Remus said, embarrassed. "It's nothing really. I wasn't the only one who had some trouble…"

"No, I know." McGonagall waved him off. "But I heard you in particular had the most trouble. Remus, I would like you to tell me exactly what you saw."

Remus stared at McGonagall. He sighed. "I saw Melissa…f-falling to the ground, dead. She had a…a werewolf bite in her neck." The last of his words lowered to a whisper.

McGonagall nodded her head. "You may leave, Mr. Lupin. I'll just inform the Headmaster…it's nothing bad I'm sure he would just like to know. Ms. Ross, though, I would like you to stay."

Remus glanced at Melissa, though left.

"Yes, Professor?" Melissa turned away from the doorway and looked back at McGonagall.

"Take a seat." She motioned, pushing her glasses up.

Melissa walked forward, pulling out the chair.

"What happened when Professor Vassalo left?"

"Remus started to cry," Melissa said. It felt like she was betraying Remus by telling McGonagall. Though it was only to help him. "I've never seen him cry like that before…"

"Thank you, Melissa," McGonagall said with a heavy sigh.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"How can I become an Animagus?" Melissa asked, leaning back in the seat. She laced her fingers on her lap, making herself comfortable.

McGonagall watched Melissa over the rim of her glasses. "You are thinking of becoming one?"

Melissa nodded her head. "Yes. Well, no. I'm positive."

"I would like to let you know, Ms. Ross that this is an advanced type of Transfiguration that can go horribly wrong."

"I know," Melissa said.

McGonagall continued to look at Melissa. "You really want to try this, don't you?"

Melissa nodded her head. "I believe it would do more good then harm, Professor."

"I will discuss it with Albus…Onto other subjects." McGonagall pushed up her glasses again. "I would like to ask you about any career choices you have in mind."

"Career choices?" Melissa raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes," said McGonagall, slightly impatient. "You will have it slightly different then the other. You see you've only been here for a year, while the others have been here for seven. Nothing too drastic is learned in the first two years, but it's the basics. And what will you do without the basics? How are your lessons with Mr. Snape going?"

"Fine," Melissa said. They really were fine. Nothing was different.

"I presume when you go back you will want to continue lessons?"

"If that's what will get me to graduate, then yes."

"Well, what did you have in mind anyway?"

"Perhaps an Auror or a Healer," Melissa said. Her sister, Gretchen, had been a Healer. Meanwhile her other sister, Emma, was training to be an Obliviator.

"An Auror is a lot of work, dear. You need at least five NEWT's and they cannot be under 'Exceeds Expectations'. That might be quite hard if you've only been here for this amount of time."

Melissa considered that. "Alright then. Maybe a Healer is a better choice. And if that doesn't work out I'll just be work in the Muggle Relations." Melissa shrugged. "I believe I can handle that."

McGonagall nodded her head. "I believe those are easier goals to reach rather than an Auror. All right, Ms. Ross. You may go back to class."

"Thanks, Professor. Bye."

"Goodbye."

Melissa walked down the stairs, all the first years looking up again curiously. She smiled sweetly at them.

"Is she coming back out?" one little Hufflepuff asked quietly.

"Mhm," Melissa said, nodding her head. She usually didn't like cooing over eleven year olds, for she remembered when she was eleven and hated when the older kids would squawk and fuss about how 'cute' she was. So with that in mind, Melissa continued out of the room.

"Hello."

Melissa screamed, clutching her chest. "Remus Lupin! Don't you…what are you doing here?"

Remus was leaning indolently against the wall, his feet crossed at his ankles, and his hands in his pockets. He leaned his head back against the wall, a small smile on his face.

"I was waiting for you. You took an awfully long time. What was she talking about with you?" They began walking back to class, which was rather pointless for it was almost over. Melissa was still in mild shock.

"Nothing. Career stuff," Melissa said, waving it off. "Why didn't you go back to class?"

Remus shrugged. "I didn't want to walk by myself. I kinda calmed down and realized if a Professor sent us out of class it's okay!"

Melissa smiled. "'Bout time."

"So what are you going to do?" Remus asked, looking around the familiar hallways.

"Either a Healer or in the Muggle Relations."

"Should be easy enough." Remus turned back to her.

Melissa looked up at him. They both stared at each other for a moment. "What?"

"Nothing," said Remus with a sly smile.

Melissa smirked, looking back forwards. After walking in a comfortable silence through the halls they reached the dungeons.

They both stopped at the door.

"Should we just walk in?" Melissa asked, standing on her tiptoes to try and see in the door.

"Probably," Remus said, looking over Melissa's head.

"Well, let's go," Melissa said, turning back to him, her back against the door.

Remus, laughing quietly, not wanting to disturb the class, quickly snagged a kiss and opened the door. Melissa stumbled backwards. She looked up at him as he caught her. He smiled down at her.

"Just sit down, you two. No time for fondling," Professor Slughorn said. Now, anyone sitting in the classroom would think the two were snogging and one had accidentally opened the door, which was probably was Slughorn thought. For Remus had his arms around her waist and was quite close.

There was a loud, recognizable bark laugh. Melissa and Remus looked towards Sirius, whom had his hand clamped over his mouth, shaking with suppressed laughter. James was merely smiling, his eyebrow slightly raised at them.

"Ooooh, no time for fondling!" Sirius squealed once they stepped out of the classroom. He threw his head back and laughed. "That was _too_ good!"

"What did McGonagall want?" said James, shifting his books to his side, under his arm.

"Nothing really," Melissa and Remus answered.

"She asked me about what jobs I might want to do," Melissa said, looking at James and Sirius.

"I remember that," Sirius said, grumbling quietly. "She didn't give me the easiest time with that…"

"Yeah," James said with a laugh. "Whatever you said she would put you down, saying how many classes and grades you needed for it."

Melissa shook her head as Sirius advanced on James, a smile on his face the whole time. They then began to play fight all the way to the next class.

**A/N- Aww cute stuff! The next chapter has more mush…just warning you. I also tried something different, instead of saying 'Remus' or 'the werewolf', I had the Marauders by their, well, Marauder names. I happen to think it came out rather well. Anyway, I am actually trying to make a video of this story. Though it is not working out too well…I suppose I am not as good at computers as I thought I was lol. I do have a banner-type thing done, and if any of you want to see it, I can try and find a way to send it to you or something. But if any of you know how to make a video using video clips and not just boring old pictures, please let me know. I thank you for listening to me babble. Now after listening to my horrible speech, review please!!**


	53. The Real Deal

The Real Deal

Remus laid on the common room couch that night, his eyes fluttering closed every so often. He yawned. His book finally fell on his chest with a soft _thud_.

Melissa walked down the stairs, _Phantom of the Opera_ in her hand, keen on getting some reading done. Though she slowed as she saw Remus sleeping on the couch. She smiled slightly. She took the book gently off of him, careful not to wake him. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. Remus shifted, a small smile appearing on his face.

Melissa placed Remus' book on the floor by her feet, and curled on in the armchair. She sighed, opening the book and beginning to read. She wasn't the least bit tired, for some odd reason. Though, for the first time all day, as she sat in the silence of the common room, the memories of that morning drifted back to her mind. She looked up, away from her book, staring at nothing in particular.

The frightening image of watching herself die flashed before her eyes. Melissa closed her eyes, shaking her head. Then Remus' own frightened look floated into view. She then squeezed her eyes, gripping the book in her hands.

Remus mumbled something, rolling over. He fell onto the floor. He grumbled for a bit, though didn't wake up, surprisingly.

Him falling on the floor broke Melissa out of her reverie. She hopped off of the chair, scrambling over to him.

"Remus. Remus…Remus, wake up," Melissa said, shaking him. Remus gave a muffled reply into the floor.

"Remus, please," Melissa whispered. He rotated onto his back, unfocusedly staring up at her. He looked on either side of him.

"I'm on the floor," he said as a matter of fact, his voice deep with sleep.

"And you can stay there if you want," said Melissa. "Can you just…sit with me?"

Remus woke up fully. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He sat up, resting on his elbows.

Melissa didn't say anything; she just lay on the floor with him, covering her face in his side. Remus looked down at her, utterly confused. He chose to say nothing and nestled himself back on the floor. He put his arms around her. He could feel her shaking against him.

"Melissa…please? Tell me what's wrong."

Melissa shook her head. "No. It's nothing," she mumbled.

"Must be something," Remus whispered, looking down at her.

Melissa moved closer to him, and a few seconds later, Remus felt the front of his shirt turn wet.

"Melissa…" Remus shifted a bit so he was more huddled around her. "Something must have happened because you were fine earlier. Did I do something?"

Melissa shook her head. "No. It's not you Remus." She looked up and had streaks of shiny tears along her face.

He stared down at her, his eyes searching her face for some kind, any kind of answer.

"I'm being s-s-silly," she breathed out, wiping her cheek with the back of her hand. She frowned at herself for fumbling with her words.

"You're not being silly," whispered Remus. She sniffled and leaned back into him. Suddenly he realized. "It's about earlier in class…isn't it?"

Melissa's head immediately shot up. "Remus, it's not your fault! It's mine. I told you, I'm being stupid. Don't…don't worry about it."

_Now why did I have to go and do that? I could've just not said a word and he would've kept guessing…but noooo I have to go and open my big mouth! Stupid, Melissa, stupid! _

She looked at him, timidly, almost. Remus just looked down at her, not seeming angry or upset in the least. He was just looking, waiting for her to talk.

"It wasn't seeing myself that bothered me much," Melissa began, nibbling on her lip. She dropped her voice to a strained whisper. "You just seemed so…scared and startled and I couldn't do anything about it. Especially when you started to…cry after. I didn't know that…I…" She stopped. She didn't want to finish what she was about to say.

"Didn't know what?" Remus asked.

Melissa took a deep breath. "Didn't know that…I…meant that much…"

That was when Remus looked hurt. "You don't think you mean anything to me?"

"No. I didn't mean it that way. What I mean is," she looked away, though Remus turned her back to him, "your fear was me dying from you biting me for heavens sakes! And I don't want you thinking that I think you're not showing enough that I matter, because you show me all the time." Melissa gave him a watery smile.

Remus gave her a confused look.

"I'm not making any sense am I?" Melissa said, sighing.

"Not that much, no. But I want you to know something," Remus said, never looking away from her once. "I haven't had many girlfriends in the past years. You are, basically, my first one. When I first saw you…I was confused. I started to like you…then I believe that like, somewhere down the line, turned to love. As mushy as it sounds, it's true. And I believe it's about time I told you some of the things I have thought about.

Usually you go out with someone for a while, have a fight, break up and move on. We haven't done that yet. Have you realized? We've fought, sure. We've had our share of moments, but in the end one of us comes back and admits to being wrong. Usually it's me." Remus smiled slightly. "I'm sure you've had boyfriends. Right?"

Melissa nodded.

"But maybe…this…what we have…is something more than that. I don't mean to sound…I don't know the word exactly, but I'm sure you know what I mean. Like, maybe, this is the real deal. I've told you a million times, and as long as you'll let me, I'll continue to tell you that I love you. But I mean it more than what it would usually mean." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Melissa could honestly say she had never had a sweeter boyfriend than the one sitting in front of her. And he was right; she understood his point and what he was trying to get across.

"I…I can picture myself marrying you, for Merlin's sakes! I know most men are scared to not date anymore and stay with one person." Remus shook his head. "But I don't want to be with anybody else."

At that point Melissa was getting choked up again. She had no idea what to say. Every word that he said had every different emotion in it. He was practically pouring his heart out to her.

"And…if you feel the same way as I do, I promise…no, I swear that you will have me forever. Time, old age, and all. My heart is yours, sunshine."

Melissa stared up at him with blurred vision. She let out a sob, burying her face in her hands.

"Melissa…please say something," Remus said quietly.

Melissa looked back up. She smiled, laughing a bit. She then nodded her head, not able to say what she felt.

Remus' face lit up and he smiled. A small laugh escaped his mouth, and he leaned forward and wiped away the tears on her face with the pad of his thumb.

Melissa shuffled forward and kissed him. "You're amazing, do you know that?"

He simply continued to smile.

"Do you plan on doing anything this evening?" Melissa asked, her eyes twinkling along with a playful smirk on her face.

Remus raised his eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Remus and Melissa found themselves running through the corridors, laughing quietly, invisibility cloak covering them, and Marauders Map in hand.

"So, James just you take the cloak?" Melissa asked, looking at Remus.

"Not exactly," Remus said. "When James got it, he said whenever I needed to use it I could." He flashed her a smile.

"And what about he map?"

"Don't want to make the same mistake we did last time, now do we?"

Melissa smiled. "No. We don't."

The two finally reached the seventh floor, after dodging Filch and Mrs. Norris more than once. Even though Filch couldn't see them under the invisibility cloak, they had a feeling Mrs. Norris knew that they were there.

"That is a freaky cat," Melissa had mumbled.

Melissa and Remus looked down the hallway.

"There it is," Remus whispered.

Opposite the place where they knew the Room of Requirement to be, was the tapestry showing Barnabus the Barmy trying to teach trolls how to dance ballet.

Melissa laughed quietly.

"What?" Remus asked, turning to her.

"I always get a kick out of that picture." She looked over at the trolls.

Remus smiled. He and Melissa walked passed the door three times before the all-too-familiar doorknob appeared.

Remus had a contemplative look on his face as he walked back and forth. Melissa wondered what he was thinking.

He reached for the knob, twisting it and pushing the door open.

The room was filled with dark reds and golds, resembling Gryffindor colors. A fruity smell of apples met Melissa's noise as she stepped into the room. Fuzzy carpet greeted her feet as she kicked her shoes off.

"I have to give you props, Remus," Melissa said, shrugging off the invisibility cloak. "This is really nice…"

Remus took off his shoes as well, and padded his way over to the lamp. He reached under the lampshade, which was adorned with little bits and bobs hanging from it, and turned the light on. Instantly the room had a soft glow to it.

Remus then walked back to her. He stood behind her, encircling his arms around her waist, and leaning his chin on her shoulder.

Melissa, smirking, ran out of his arms and onto the bed. Though as she plopped down she frowned. Remus, though, began laughing.

"A waterbed?" Melissa asked, moving up and down as the water moved under her. She rolled on her back, the bed, yet again, moving as if it were jelly.

Remus walked by the bed and crawled over her. "I've never been on a waterbed before…I wanted to know what one felt like," he said sheepishly. He pressed his hand down into the bed. His odd look caused Melissa to laugh. He reminded her of a baby, just discovering something new. Remus pressed harder, his eyes widened and he jumped off the bed. "There's a fish in there!"

Melissa was hysterical laughing, causing the bed to bobble up and down. "Remus…there is no fish in waterbeds. You probably just felt the bed underneath."

Remus stared at the bed, and immediately it turned to a regular mattress. "I realized I don't like waterbeds…"

Melissa smiled.

He walked back over to the bed and went back to his position of hovering over her. He smirked, leaning down and kissing her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"He took the map didn't he?" Sirius mumbled sleepily from his bed.

James yawned. "Mhmm. Dunno why. We know where they are."

Sirius grinned. "I know what they're doing," he sang.

"The whole room will know what they're doing if you don't shut up," James said, his voice muffled by his pillow. "Now shut up, Padfoot. I'm exhausted."

"Fine," Sirius pouted, staring at the ceiling. "Let's hope Moony is using protection…"

Sirius could practically feel James rolling his eyes. "Padfoot, does Moony strike you as the type to not be protected?" He suddenly realized what their conversation was about. "Shut up!"

"But why? Do you know the stuff we could be talking about right now?" said Sirius excitedly, sitting up. "It's like gossip!"

"Padfoot," James began sweetly, "you don't want me to get out of bed, and I am just about to jump out of bed and shove my foot up your arse."

Sirius frowned, falling back on his bed and patting the blankets down. "You're boring."

"Shut up!"

"Hey—"

"Shut!"

"You're a meanie."

"Getting out of bed!"

Sirius threw the covers over his head. After a moment of pure silence, he heard James nestle back into bed and say something that sounded quite like, "Yeah, you get in bed."

"Git," Sirius whispered.

"I heard that."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Melissa woke up the next morning with the sun shining in her face. She smiled softly, stretching. Though she didn't stretch too far for Remus' legs were tangled with hers. Plus he was still sound asleep so there was no chance of him moving. She moved up a bit to glance at the clock. Seven o'clock, plenty of time.

Melissa yawned, nestling back in the plushy covers. She suddenly thought of an idea. Scrunching her face in thought, she imagined a bathroom. A door instantly appeared. She smiled, satisfied.

_Now if only I can get out…_

Melissa wiggled herself free, almost resulting in her falling on the floor. Remus grumbled at the movement and loss of something to hold, though recovered by grabbing her pillow and snuggling into that.

She tiptoed her way over to the door, peeking inside.

The bathroom was quite large, adorned with beiges and greens. Melissa squeaked as her feet his the cold marble floor.

Five minutes later she was situated in the large tub, having a bubble bath. She twirled the bubbles around her forefinger. The bubbles had a smell of vanilla and other things she couldn't put her finger on.

Melissa grabbed a fluffy towel and dried herself off. She magically dried her hair. She couldn't help smiling. Having a nice towel waiting for you in an extravagant bathroom wasn't that hard to get used to. She then imagined slippers and a robe, slipping those on.

Remus was still in the position where she left him. Melissa walked over to him, leaning down.

"Wake up, Remus," she whispered.

Remus mumbled, burying his face in the pillow. She giggled, crawling on the bed.

"Remus, wake up." She shook his shoulder.

Remus, whom she thought was asleep, pulled her down onto him by her arms. She laughed. He smiled, opening his eyes.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Melissa said, kissing him.

Remus breathed in. "Good morning indeed." He sniffed again. "You smell like vanilla. Take a bath?"

Melissa nodded. "In a very big bathroom with nice towels and stuff." She smiled. "You should check it out."

"What time is it?" Remus asked, sitting up, moving Melissa who was still on his chest.

"A little after 7:30," said Melissa, pouting that she had been abruptly moved.

He turned to her. "Aww, what's wrong?" Remus grinned. "Oh. I know." He kissed her nose. "I'll be back. I just want to take a shower."

"Fine," she mumbled.

While Remus was taking a shower, Melissa sat in bed and looked over the Marauders Map. It was, even though she would never tell James and Sirius for fear of boosting their already large ego, ingenious. She could see everyone, literally, everyone in Hogwarts.

Sirius was in the boys' dorm and James' name was hovering by his.

"Probably trying to wake him up," Melissa said with a laugh.

"Having fun?" Remus walked into the room, toweling off his hair, causing it to stick up in all different directions.

"Yeah. This is really interesting," Melissa said, keeping her focus on the map. That is until Remus distracted her by sitting on the bed and kissing her again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where are they?" Sirius whined, jabbing at his grapefruit.

"I'm sure they're coming soon," James said, pouring milk into his cereal filled bowl. "Why are you so urgent they come back anyway?"

"I want to make fun of them," Sirius said, a whine still evident in his voice.

"Haven't you made fun of them enough to last a lifetime?" James asked, though a small smirk played on his face.

"Not enough, my friend. Not enough." Sirius grinned. "The point that Remus actually _thinks _of doing it still ceases to shock me."

"I hear you, mate," James said, laughing.

The moment Sirius had been waiting for finally arrived. Melissa and Remus walked into the Great Hall, hands laced together, laughing and whispering stuff.

Sirius smirked, leaning back in his chair. "Well, hello, lovedogs. Have a nice sleep?"

"Very good, thank you," Melissa said, settling herself down.

Sirius, though Remus and Melissa were unbothered, continued to pester them. He was quite the determined young man.

"Remus?"

"Yes, Padfoot?" Remus looked up from his copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Argh! I can't insult you if you're looking at me like that!" Sirius said, his arms flying up in the air.

Remus gave a subtle smile, looking back down at his paper. "Whatever you say, mate."

Sirius grumbled. "The first time was much easier than the second."

Melissa then looked up. "Second?"

Sirius gasped. "It's not your second!?"

"What are you talking about, Sirius?" Melissa's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What are _you_ talking about?" Sirius spluttered.

Melissa shook her head, choosing to ignore his question. As she bent her head, though, she smirked.

Ariel walked in, followed by Peter.

"Hello." Ariel leaned forward and kissed Sirius on the cheek. "Sirius? Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure," Sirius said, looking back at her. "Ask them." He turned back to Melissa and Remus, who's heads were low and fighting the urge to either smile or laugh.

Melissa looked up again, all traces of laughing gone, an innocent look now on her face. "Now, now, Sirius, what have we done?"

"Deny that you shagged last night!" Sirius screeched.

Remus simply raised an eyebrow. "Who said we did that?"

Sirius' mouth dropped open. "But…but…you took the map…and you weren't in bed last night!"

"Yeah!" James said, becoming confused as well. "We also checked the common room! You guys weren't there either."

"Doesn't mean we were _shagging_," Melissa said coolly, reaching over Remus to the _Daily Prophet_. "Honestly, Sirius. The world doesn't revolve around _that_."

Sirius opened and closed his mouth, resembling a fish. He suddenly let out a laugh. "I get it! You guys are just pulling my leg."

Remus then laughed. "Pulling your leg? Do you think we would do that to you, Padfoot?"

"Yes!"

Meanwhile, Ariel and Peter watched the three like a ping-pong match.

"I'm confused," Ariel whispered to Peter.

Peter nodded. "Yeah…confused is an understatement I think…"

The whole day Remus and Melissa kept up that act. Sirius would try and get it out of them by catching them off guard…or on their own. Remus had kept a straight face when Sirius pulled him aside when he was about to go to the lavatory.

"Moony…come on, you can tell me. You have no idea how much this is bothering me," Sirius said, bouncing up and down nervously.

Remus stared at his friend. "Padfoot, believe me, I would help you but…I dunno what I did. If you'll excuse me I need to use the loo." He then walked passed Sirius, a grin on his face.

Finally, after dinner that night, when everyone was seated in the common room, Remus and Melissa decided to spill.

"Alright," Melissa said, making herself comfortable in Remus' lap. "Sirius," she laughed, "I think me and Remus here owe you an apology. You were right all along. We were just kidding."

"Yeah. Yeah, I knew that," Sirius said, blushing.

Everyone laughed.

"They got you good there, Padfoot!" James said, falling over with laughter. "Finally!"

Sirius glared at James. "They had you thinking it also!"

"Nah. They told me during lunch," said James with a grin. "Actually, they told everyone…except you!"

"Sorry, mate. It was just too good to pass," Remus said, laughing. "So there. We got you back. Truce?" He held out his hand.

Sirius slid off the couch. "Fine…" He held out his hand as well. Though, just as they were about to shake, "PSYCHE!"

"Ha ha," Remus said sarcastically, pulling his hand back.

"Come on, Sirius. Fair is fair," Melissa interjected.

"Yeah, you're right." Sirius shook Remus' hand. "You finally got your end of the year joke on me. And it wasn't even what you planned!"

They all laughed again.

Later on, everyone had gone to bed with the exception of James, Sirius, Melissa, and Remus. Melissa was still sitting comfortably in Remus' Indian-style lap, while Sirius spread himself out on the couch, making sure all space was taken, and James curled himself up in the armchair.

"What a day," Sirius said with a suppressed yawn.

"Mhmm," Remus said, his eyes drifting closed.

James grumbled.

"What's wrong, Prongs?" Sirius said, looking over at James.

James frowned broodingly. "I was just thinking of something earlier that I needed to tell you guys. But now I forgot."

"Ah, well. When you remember, just tell us then," said Sirius, nestling back on the couch.

A few minutes passed and the room became silent. James was thinking, a small, annoying clock ticking in the back of his head. What _was_ the thing he needed to remember? He tapped his chin in deep thought. Sirius had conked out, claiming beforehand he was just resting his eyes, and Remus and Melissa had dozed off as well.

James suddenly gasped, jumping up off his chair, his feet loudly clunking on the floor. Remus, Melissa, and Sirius all jerked awake, blinking as if someone had suddenly slapped them in the face.

"I REMEMBER!" James said with triumph, his finger in the air.

"You tend to do that often don't you?" Sirius mumbled blearily, throwing his hand over his eyes.

Remus rubbed his temples. "What is it you remember, Prongs?"

"We should have an end of the year prank on Snivellus!" James said, still bouncing with excitement. "Like a real prank. One we've never done before…"

Sirius, instantly awake, smirked. "Ahh, I'm likin' your thinking, Mr. Prongs."

"I believe some master planning is needed, Mr. Padfoot." James grinned.

Remus sleepily smiled. "Whatever you two say."

"Keep me out of it," Melissa yawned. "I would like to have a detention-free Hogwarts experience. So far I have kept it that way. Plus, Snape deserves nothing from me…"

Sirius and James immediately began to bellyache about it.

"But, Lissy!" Sirius said. He widened his eyes and pouted his lower lip. "Do it for me?"

"Not going to work," Melissa grumbled, tired.

James then pursed his lips and sulked.

"No. No. And what was that again? No," Melissa said, getting cranky from being woken up.

"Enough is enough, guys," Remus said, putting his foot down and helping her out. "I don't want her bothering Snape or getting detention. Whatever we do we don't have to drag her into it."

"But it'll be _fun_!" James said. "Come on, Moony. Do the puppy-dog face with us. Yours is the best."

"Pardon me?" Sirius' face dropped all cuteness, returning to normal.

"Oh, come on, Padfoot. You know Moony has the best feel-bad-for-me-face. Better than yours!"

"What is it? Insult Sirius Black week? First, you people called me fat, and now you are saying I have an ugly puppy-dog face!" He folded his arms and huffed crossly.

If you didn't know Sirius and his usual personality you would've immediately felt sorry for making him feel so put down. Then again Remus, James, and Melissa knew Sirius enough to not feel all that bad. Within five minutes he would be fine again.

Melissa closed her eyes again, resting her forehead in the crook of Remus' neck. James was sitting, examining his fingers, while Remus was fighting sleep again.

"Were you guys even listening to me?" Sirius stomped his foot down.

"What was that?" James lifted his head. "You done yet?"

Sirius mumbled incoherently, flopping back down into a laying position on the couch. "I guess…"

"Well, then," James said, clapping his hands and looking at the lot cheerfully. "Now that that's finished with…I say we start planning!"

Sirius leapt up the stairs to retrieve his 'ultimate pranking kit', as he so loved to call it.

Melissa sighed tiredly; switching her position for Remus had stretched his legs out. "Do you guys do this often?"

"Whenever they think of a really good idea, yeah. Not all the time, though. Usually they'll just catch someone in the hallway, think of something funny to do, and then just…well, and do that prank. Evil minds they have, I tell you." Remus smiled as Melissa laughed.

"I remember in the beginning of the year when you turned his hair pink," Melissa commented.

James made a noise. "That was an amateur prank. We could've thought of a better one…"

"I didn't think it was that bad," Melissa said, opening her eyes.

"Yeah," James' eyes glinted as he smiled at her, "but you're not the most savvy prankster, now are you?"

"Touché," mumbled Melissa, yawning.

Sirius came, bounding down the stairs loudly.

"Will you quiet down?" Remus asked, inclining his head to look at Sirius.

"Sorry. I'm just, well, excited." Sirius smiled shyly. Wait, Sirius Black just smiled _shyly_?

Remus raised an eyebrow at his always-confident friend. "Oh, forget it…"

Melissa had noticed too. "Sirius, you confuse me."

"I try," Sirius said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Come here." James motioned for Remus to move away from the couch and onto the wood part of the common room floor.

"No," Melissa said, wrapping her arms around Remus. "Don't take away my pillow."

Remus smiled softly. "You heard the lady, I'm staying here."

James and Sirius frowned at Melissa. In return she stuck her tongue out at them.

"Ha ha, I always get my way," she teased, laughing.

"With Remus you do," Sirius and James mumbled in unison. The two boys got comfortable on their stomachs.

"How about we hang him upside and pull his pants down," James said, ponderingly chewing on his quill.

"We did that in 5th year," Remus said, looking over at them. He was idly twirling a ringlet of Melissa's hair around his forefinger, not completely paying attention to James and Sirius' conversation.

"Oh, yeah," Sirius said, tapping the feathery part of his quill on his nose. "Give him a bath?"

"James tried that," Remus muttered. "Remember? A few months ago?"

"Argh!" Sirius slammed his head down onto the floor. "Ouch," he mumbled dejectedly, massaging his now red forehead.

James' eyes were out of focus. He was staring at the wall in deep thought. His mouth suddenly curved into an evil, almost malevolent smirk.

"Uh-oh," Sirius said, staring at James. "He's thought of something…"

James then began laughing. "Oh, it's perfect. Genius…perhaps the best I've thought yet…"

"You're scaring me a little, Prongs," Remus said.

"There are two ways we can do this prank," James said, leaning forward slightly. He looked around the room as if Snape were to pop out any second. "Either way, one us have to turn into a girl."

"I like being a man, thanks," Sirius said. "We've already experiences the joys of…womanhood once enough his year, Jamesie."

"I know that," said James, waving Sirius off. "But this plan is too good to pass up because of that!"

"Fine, tell us what your plan is," Sirius said, sighing in defeat.

James grinned. "Well, one of us will turn into a girl and woo Snivelly. You know, flirt with him, try and study with him and all that stuff."

"And how, may I ask Prongs the Great, are we going to pull this off with professors?" Remus asked, turning his attention away from the strand of hair and to Sirius and James.

"That's why we would do it on a weekend, stupid," James said, looking up at Remus. "The professors would never know! There are too many students in this school for them to realize that one doesn't belong…"

"I'm in," Sirius said, smirking. "Sounds like fun…"

"Well, one of us needs to be the girl…"

"I volunteer Moony!" Sirius said, whipping his arm out and pointing at Remus.

"Me!?" Remus said, causing Melissa to jump.

"Yes, you!" Sirius said. "It would be brilliant! He wouldn't expect _Moony_!"

"True," James said, almost giving Remus a sympathetic smile…almost. "That could actually work, Padfoot…"

"I know it can, that's why I suggested it," Sirius said.

"Alright. It's decided," James said, leaning his chin on his hands.

"No it's not!" Remus said frantically.

"Moony, you're going to have to follow Snape around all day," James said. "Maybe even learn the Slytherin password," he added as a matter of fact. "It shouldn't be too hard. Snivellus doesn't really associate himself with the humankind, so he wouldn't be able to tell whether that you aren't a real girl…"

Remus vigorously shook his head. "No! I refuse!"

Melissa looked up at him. "I'd like to see what you look like as a girl…"

He frowned. "Thanks, Melissa…"

_I am not going to get out of this am I?_

**A/N- Mushygushy fluff, I know. As you can probably guess this story is coming to its closure. I am hoping, by the end, I can get up to at least 200 reviews or more, even :)****. You're help would be greatly appreciated. Review please! **


	54. What Did Happen That Night?

What Did Happen That Night?

Around midnight, James and Sirius dragged themselves up to bed, the whole plan thought out in every way possible. They had a back up plan in case something went wrong, they had a double back up plan, just to be sure if the first back up screwed up. All in all, Sirius and James made sure there was no way Remus could find an excuse to get out of it.

Remus and Melissa had moved onto the couch. She was nestled quite comfortably between his legs, her cheek resting on his chest.

"Aww, Remus." Melissa sat up, looking at him. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to…"

Remus sighed. "There's no way I'm getting out of it. You know them."

She smiled slightly. "Yes, I do."

Remus gently knocked his forehead against hers. "Were you serious that you wanted to see me as a girl?"

Melissa smiled. "Kind of…I think it would be interesting. I want to see what you would look like." She laughed quietly. "I'm weird."

"Just a little." Remus grinned.

She laughed, kissing his nose. "I'll let that slip."

Remus smiled. She laid back down, yawning into his shirt.

"Go to bed if you're tired," Remus said, gently playing with her hair again.

"I don't want to," Melissa said, looking back up at him.

Remus smiled slightly, twirling her hair between his fingers. "I like your hair…It's very easy to just sit here and fiddle with."

Melissa made a noise of disgust deep in her throat. "I hate my hair. I wish it were straight."

"Well, why?" asked Remus, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"Every girl wants what they don't have," Melissa explained. "Since I got stuck with curly hair, I want straight. Get it?"

"I like curly hair," Remus said with a small smile.

Melissa smiled at him. "You would. It's not like you have curly hair." She ran a hand through his hair, making it messy. "You're hair is straight and neat."

"Neat?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Melissa said, beginning to fool around with his hair. "It's always neatly parted. Not all over like James, and not shaggy like Sirius'. It's…handsome. I like it."

Remus gave her a sleepy smile. He glanced at the slowly burning down fire, the only source of light in the common room.

"Can I ask you a question?" Melissa asked, turning and looking at the burning flames.

"What?" Remus asked, anticipating it to be a serious question.

"Why doesn't Hogwarts have electricity?"

Remus gave a kind of lopsided grin. "Well, why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "Just wondering. Do you have electricity?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah, I have electricity. My mum wouldn't have it any other way. She grew up with all the muggle stuff. My dad and I aren't very good at figuring out all that stuff though." He blushed. "It took us a week to figure out how the T.V worked…"

Melissa laughed. "My house had electricity. My family is Pureblood's, though. I guess you can see our views are like James' family. I had a lot of the Muggle stuff in my room, since I was a thought-to-be Muggle." She smiled slightly. "Even though my parents are back-stabbing traitors, they did make sure as I was growing up I didn't feel too out of place."

He nodded his head in understanding, staring back at the fireplace. "Can I ask you a question?"

Melissa smiled, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Would you ever give your parents another chance? To explain themselves?"

She pondered that thought for a moment. Would she? After all she had grown up with these people, and never once did they express anything out of the ordinary. Apparently no one in her family knew, for they all treated her extra special. She could recall sometimes when something would happen, where she couldn't control her anger or feelings and a light bulb would shatter or something, though she just thought it mere coincidence.

Melissa, as a child, had often asked her parents if they were sure she was a Squib. She was sure she just was a little late by showing a kind of magical power. They always had put her down easy, saying that she just wasn't meant to be a witch.

"I don't know," Melissa said truthfully, eyes still out of focus. "It's like they made my whole life up for me and I couldn't decide anything." She locked eyes with Remus. "I don't know if I can forgive that."

Remus tucked a piece of hair behind her hair, looking at her.

_She really does not trust her parents anymore, does she? _

"Well, hey," Remus said, trying to make light of the conversation, "if you had become a witch, you would've never come back in time and met me." He smiled cheekily at her.

Melissa laughed, kissing him. "Right you are."

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Melissa woke up the next morning, not in the common room, but in the boys' dorm. The bed hangings were pulled around the four-poster, while an arm was slung over her waist, and legs wrapped around her own.

_Must've fell asleep and he brought me up here,_ Melissa thought, smiling groggily. _He's so sweet._

Melissa reckoned it was early, for Sirius' loud, horn-like snoring was still heard.

_Oh, yeah. It's Saturday…_

She yawned, snuggling under the covers.

"You up?" James mumbled monotonously to no one in particular.

"I am," Melissa said, breathing out.

"Lissy?" James said, obvious surprise in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I was sleeping," Melissa mumbled, rolling her eyes. "What else would I be doing?"

"Snogging Remus?"

"He's asleep."

"Oh. When did you guys go to sleep last night?"

"Dunno, actually. I just woke up in here…"

"I see," James said.

It was rather odd. Neither one of them pulled their bed curtains over, they just laid in bed, talking to each other.

"What time is it?" Melissa asked.

"Don't know. Not going to look."

Melissa laughed quietly. "We're both too lazy for our own goods."

A small laugh came from James' bed as well. "Yeah. Oh well. People love us anyway."

"Why do you two speak so loud?" Sirius mumbled from his bed.

"Good morning, Padfoot!" James said.

"Shhh, please. You're going to give me a migraine," Sirius grumbled, pulling his pillow over his face.

Remus shifted from behind Melissa. He buried his face in her back, making odd sleeping noises.

Melissa suppressed a laugh. "Guys, be quiet. We don't want to wake up Remus."

James and Sirius gasped. "Remus is sleeping? Later than us!?"

"Shush! He won't if you are so loud," Melissa whispered harshly.

"Were you guys _trying_ to wake me up?" Remus said, his voice muffled from snuggling into Melissa's back.

"No…" James said.

Remus leaned up, resting on his right elbow. His eyes were squinted and his hair was sticking up everywhere from sleep.

"What time is it?" he asked, yawning.

"Dunno," Sirius, James, and Melissa all answered at the same time.

Remus, grumbling, got out of bed and glanced at the clock. "It's 9 o'clock." He rubbed his eyes, yawning yet again. He fell back into bed, wrapping himself in the covers, and closing his eyes. "If you all don't mind I would like to get one more hour of sleep. So kindly shut your mouths, or get out…"

The only one to get out of bed was James. Sirius had fallen back asleep right when Remus uttered the time.

"Aww, man. I'm the only one?" James said, frowning.

"Go away, James," Remus said, pulling Melissa towards him again. He nuzzled into her.

Melissa, too, despite waking up first and feeling wide-awake, closed her eyes. She was quite comfortable and did not feel like leaving the bed anyway. She flipped over, leaning her forehead against Remus' torso.

In a matter of minutes, the three had fallen back asleep. James, though, had nothing to do. He begrudgingly walked over to Peter's bed.

"Wormtail," he whispered, ripping the curtains back. James glanced back at Remus' bed, which was still shut, and Remus' aggravated voice was not heard, therefore he was still asleep. James turned back to Peter's bed. "Wormtail, are you up?"

Squeaks were James' only reply.

"You're as hopeless as the rest of them," James muttered, roughly pulling the curtains back, causing them to fall on Peter. "Oh…oops." He shrugged, and walked out of the room.

An hour later, James popped back into the room. He grinned evilly. Placing his wand to the side of his neck, he muttered, "_Sonorus_." He wiggled his eyebrows, more than ready to wake everyone up…

"WAKE UP, EVERYBODY! TIME TO COME INTO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING! UP, UP, UP! GET UP, YOU LAZY BUMS! UP, I SAY!"

The bed curtains ruffled in and out wildly as everyone jumped awake, scrambling around.

"You, moron!" Sirius chucked a pillow at James' head. "Do you _want_ to give me a heart attack!?"

"No," James smiled, "but you're up, aren't you?"

"I'm not a happy up person," Sirius said, narrowing his tired eyes on James.

"Holy crap!" Remus said, abruptly pulling his curtains back. He and Melissa both looked disordered.

"Moony!" James gasped. "You said crap!"

"Yes, damnit!" Remus snapped. "I'm tired, Prongs! Come on. Be fair."

James was too busy laughing that Remus had said two improper words within a minute to take in that he was dead serious.

"Geez, Remus. I didn't know you had it in you." Melissa turned and looked at him.

"When I'm tired I get cranky," he mumbled. "Look, I'm sorry, Prongs. Just kindly shut up for another hour. Please?"

James' arms fell to his sides in defeat. "Fine…"

Remus fell back into bed. Sirius looked around, he looked for the most part awake, though as expected, he pulled the curtains around his bed and fell back asleep also. Melissa shrugged, climbing out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked, cracking an eye open.

"I'm going to go hang out with James. I've gotten enough sleep. I'll see you later, okay?"

Remus frowned, clearly not satisfied with that plan. "All right," he grumbled gloomily.

Melissa leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Go back to sleep, Mr. Cranky."

Remus smiled slightly.

Melissa and James soon found themselves catching a late breakfast. Melissa was busy buttering an English muffin, while James scanned through the _Daily Prophet. _

"Anything?" Melissa asked.

James looked at her over the paper rim. He sighed, folding it up. "Just the usual Deatheater stuff. I hate it, Liss. I really do." He looked at her. "Why can't they just stop?"

Melissa sighed, putting her hand over James'. "Because they don't feel anything, James. They don't care if they hurt people. It doesn't matter to them."

James shook his head. "I want to make a different one day, you know? I want to become an Auror like my parents were." He smiled softly. "Or maybe, make up an association that's against Voldemort. I mean, honestly, the Ministry isn't doing all that much."

Melissa smiled at James, a tinge of sympathy in her eyes. "I know you can do it, James." She nodded her head. "You can."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Moony, you up?" Sirius muttered, his voice thick and hoarse.

"Yeah," Remus grumbled, his own voice equally as gruff. "What time is it?"

"Late."

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Padfoot." Remus rolled over, pushing the hangings aside to glimpse at the clock. "It's 11…later than we thought."

Sirius stretched, his hands pushing against the headboard of his bed. He sat up and cracked his neck, back, and fingers.

"Sirius, that's a terrible habit," said Remus, scowling at the noise.

"I feel weird if I don't," Sirius said, rolling his now loose neck around.

Remus slowly pulled himself up. He ran a hand through his bed head, just making it worse. He yawned loudly.

Sirius peeked out of his hangings. "Hello?"

"What?" Remus asked, pushing his own covering aside.

"Just seeing if we're the only one's in here," Sirius said, looking around.

Remus looked at his friend strangely. The only part of Sirius' body sticking out of his bed was his head.

Sirius, loosing his balance, tumbled face forward out of bed. "Ow," he said, his nose shoved down against the floor.

Remus shook his head. He sighed and got out of bed. Walking on wobbly feet he made his way over to the bathroom. Sirius soon joined him, wrinkling his nose in discomfort.

Remus and Sirius stood at themselves in the mirror. Their shoulders were slightly hunched and they still looked half asleep.

"I need to shave," Sirius suddenly said, running his hand around his chin.

Remus turned to Sirius. "Um…okay?

"Do you have _any_ facial hair?" Sirius asked, looking at Remus. "Eh. You have light hair, though. So even if you did have it, no one would see it."

Remus rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "I'm taking a shower…"

"Alright," Sirius said, going back to examine his face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

James and Melissa had met up with Lily and Ariel in the hallway, and had decided to go outside. The four then sat by the lake, dipping their feet in the cold water. The air was humid and sticky that day, so it didn't matter to any of them. There was no breeze, and neither were there any clouds to at least hide the sun for a few minutes.

Melissa watched as she dragged her foot back and forth in the water. She reached next to her side and plucked a dandelion. She examined it close to her face, just to preoccupy herself.

James simply watched the water moving, a calm look across his face.

Lily had a book nestled in her lap, every so often pulling a piece of hair back into her clip that had fallen into her face.

Ariel had her hands laced behind her head, while she laid back and stared up at the sky, her feet still floating in the water.

No one was really in a talking mood; or rather no one really knew what to say. They had talked the whole way through the hallway, and to the lake, and when they finally got there, all four became silent.

Melissa looked up, away from her dandelion. She stared out beyond the lake, to the mountains surrounding the school grounds. A distant look was in her eyes, clouding them over. She absently twirled the flower between her forefinger and thumb.

Different thoughts were swirling through her head. Thoughts of what she was doing after the school year. Probably going back, she presumed, for she didn't have a full education. She also thought of the movies she hadn't seen in a while, along with some songs she missed listening to. Another thought that crossed her mind for a brief moment was her old friends. Melissa loved her friends from the past to death, though she did spend most of her life with her other friends.

_I wonder what they're doing now,_ Melissa thought. _I wonder what my sisters are doing. Does anyone even know I'm gone…? _

Melissa would love to go back for just a moment to see what had changed, if anything at all. Maybe in reality she was also gone almost a full year, and her family was searching for her. She snorted in mild annoyance.

A rather large splash and some swearing broke her out of her reverie. She jumped, blinking a few times.

James had been face down in the water, though sat up, spitting water out of his mouth. Clumps of the lakes sandy floor were all over his black hair.

"I hate you," James grumbled, narrowing his eyes. He pulled himself back on land, shaking his head to the side, and whacking the other. His hair was dripping water and down the front of his shirt was sopping wet.

Sirius was smirking. "That's for earlier, mate."

Remus and Sirius had, apparently, snuck down without anyone noticing. They sat themselves down with the group, flinging off their shoes and plunging their feet into the water.

"We should go swimming," Sirius said to no one in particular, making a circle with his left foot.

"Today?" Ariel asked.

"Nah. 'Cause then we'd all have to go back inside and change," Sirius said, his eyes straining in the sun.

Melissa rested her head on Remus' shoulder, playing around with his feet with her own. He leaned his head on top of hers.

"I am so excited for the Quidditch game next weekend," James said, pulling off his shirt. He wrung it out, making a face. "Ew. It smells like lake water."

"Well, so do you. But we don't say 'ew'," Sirius said, fighting a laugh.

Melissa glanced over at Sirius, smiling.

James glared at Sirius, squeezing his shirt tightly for effect. Water drizzled out from the damp clothing, hitting the grass by James' feet. He flung his head down, ruffling his hair, causing sand and water droplets to fly onto the group.

"James!" Lily said, covering her face.

He brought his head back up, running a hand through his hair. He smiled. "Yes, Lily?" James asked, taking his glasses off and examining them as well. "You're lucky they didn't break, Padfoot. I would've murdered you…"

"You can just magic them back," Sirius said, kicking water up. "It wouldn't have been a big deal…now if I pushed you in harder and you cracked your head open on a random rock, then you could've murdered me…"

Everyone laughed. Even James had to crack a smile as he threw his shirt back on.

Melissa looked out of the corner of her eye, a feeling someone was watching her.

Snape was leaning against the school, staring at her. She leaned her head back, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Um…hold on," Melissa told the group. She jumped up, strolling over.

_Now what could Snape want?_

"Hey, Snape," said Melissa, flashing him a kind smile. "Did you need anything?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we can't have lessons tonight," Snape answered, looking past her head at the Marauders, whom were all watching, naturally.

"Oh…" Melissa said. Truthfully, she was expecting him to say something along the lines of that.

"Yeah." Snape looked back at her. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Melissa waved him off. "It's fine, Snape. Really. Tomorrow, then?"

He nodded. "Yeah. That should be okay."

She smiled. "Well, now that that's settled, I guess I'll see you around…"

"I guess," Snape said. "I do believe that you're friends want you back now…"

Melissa turned. Remus, James, and Sirius immediately turned their attention elsewhere, terrible at trying to look inconspicuous. She shook her head with a small chuckle.

"I guess I do. So, tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, Ross." Snape curtly nodded his head and turned.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked the instance she sat down.

"Tutoring," Melissa said, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear as the wind blew. "Nothing big."

James laughed, nudging Remus' shoulder. "Moony almost went over there!"

"I did not," Remus grumbled, frowning.

"Aww, it's okay, Moonster," Sirius said, grinning.

"I have a question for the three of you," Melissa said, looking at them.

"And what is that?" the three answered in unison, looking at each other oddly after the fact.

Melissa smiled for a moment, though went back to seriousness. "Why do you guys hate Snape so much? And why does he hate you back?"

James sighed. "I've been asked this question _so_ many times. My answer is always the same. Because he simply exists."

"He just poses as a good guinea pig and some fun for me and Jamesie," said Sirius, smirking.

"I really have nothing against the guy," Remus said in all honesty. "The only thing that bothers me is that he tutors you…alone…with no supervision…"

Melissa watched the three boys. "What _did_ happen that night?"

Sirius visibly stiffened. He hung his head, not saying a word.

James sighed again, running a hand through his hair. "Sirius got a little carried away in an argument with Snape, and thought it would be fun to tempt him to come by the Womping Willow when Moony was in werewolf form. In result Snape could have died or became a werewolf himself. I caught on to what was going on and got Snape out at the last minute, though he still saw Remus transform." James took a deep breath. "Snape still believes to this day that all three of us were in on the 'joke', and continues to resent and brush aside the fact that I saved his bloody life, then again he's always hated me."

Melissa's mouth fell open, as did Lily's and Ariel's. She had expected nothing _close_ to the story James had just told.

"I wasn't thinking," Sirius said, his palms on his forehead as he hung his head between his knees. "I wasn't thinking at all. As much as I hate Snape, I don't want him dead. And he found out about Moony…meanwhile I had sworn I wouldn't tell a soul. I did something worse than tell…"

Melissa closed her mouth, staring at Sirius with sad eyes. Sure, she was angry with him for doing something so stupid, but it was apparent he wished he hadn't done it.

"Naturally we had to tell Dumbledore," Remus carried on, looking as pained as Sirius. "Snape knew. We couldn't just leave it as if nothing had happened."

"We were all, to put it mildly, furious with Sirius," James said, his eyes miserable. "Though we all traveled up to the Headmaster's office while Moony was in the hospital wing. Sirius, Peter, and I were all going to explain, though Dumbledore only wanted to speak with Sirius. Snape had, which none of us knew, been in there already. Dumbledore looked livid, and you know how that man is, never gets mad at anything.

Anyway, after about 20 minutes, Snape came out. He gave Peter and me dirty looks, but didn't say anything to us. Sirius still hadn't come out…"

"He was so disappointed in me," Sirius spoke quietly. He raised his head, and to Melissa's surprise, tears were building up in his eyes. "He didn't yell. Didn't need to. All he did was speak to me normally, but just the way he said it and the way he looked at me…" He breathed out. "Dumbledore gave me detention for two months, and explained to me the consequences of what would happen if I ever did anything like that again."

"He called me in next," James carried on, glancing at Sirius. "Started to tell me how brave it was to save Snape, and he was proud I had done it. Dumbledore must've cooled down a bit by the time I got in there, because he told me not to be too hard on Sirius…though, frankly, at that moment that was quite hard to do."

"I was heading to the infirmary to check on Moony," Sirius nodded his head towards Remus, "because I felt so bad. I knew he was mad at me too, but I at least had to try and apologize. Though before I got there, James grabbed me by my shoulders. I have never seen James so angry in all my life. He looked me straight in the eye and told me—"

_James angrily grabbed Sirius' shoulders from behind, whirling him around and pinning him to the wall. _

"_I swear, if you ever do something so STUPID I will punch your lights out. No worse. I just am so angry I can't even _think _of what I'd do to you. Do you know what you could've risked!? Moony, Snape, and your life as a student at Hogwarts! Sirius, come on! If you thought it would be funny it's not!" _

_Sirius stared at James, a hurt expression on his face. "I know, James—"_

"_No!" James interrupted. "No, Sirius. You don't know." _

_James, swearing, slammed his hand on the wall beside Sirius' head. He angrily walked past him and into the infirmary._

Sirius blinked away the memory, not hearing that James had just recited the whole conversation.

"They didn't speak to me for a week," Sirius said, his voice a soft whisper. "The worst week of my life. Worse than living in my mad house. I really thought that they would never speak to me again."

"So did we," Remus said. "Though, we realized that you had suffered enough. And as bad and huge of a mistake it was, people _do_ make mistakes. We saw how miserable you were, and realized the Marauders just weren't the same without Padfoot." He grinned.

"Yup," James said, smiling as well. "So, that day we just walked up to Sirius and asked him why he wasn't sitting with us." He laughed. "I will never forget his face. It was priceless."

Sirius even smiled a little, loosely wrapping his arms around his knees. "Yeah. I was so shocked they were even looking at me normally. They had been sending me death glares for about a week, so I thought I was dreaming when they were smiling at me." He laughed. "I asked them if they were sure they were speaking to the right person."

James leaned over and ruffled Sirius' hair. "Of course we laughed in his face. All in good fun, though. We said we were pretty sure we had the right guy."

"In fact, we said. 'Well, your name is Sirius, right?'" Remus said, smiling.

"I said it was," Sirius said, still laughing. "Then we kinda just forgot about it…we only brought it up a few times after that. Snape hasn't told a soul, of course, because Dumbledore told him if _he_ said anything he would be expelled from Hogwarts."

"Oh, Sirius." Melissa leaned forward and hugged him. She laughed through tears. "I feel so bad."

"Don't feel bad, Lissy," Sirius said, patting her back. "If anyone you should feel bad for Remus…"

Melissa switched, hugging Remus too. "I feel bad for you too!" She leaned back, sitting on her legs. She wiped away tears. "But, Sirius…I can't imagine how you must've felt…"

Ariel, mouth still slightly open, leaned forward and embraced Sirius. "Oh…my…god."

Sirius slowly returned the hug, closing his eyes and leaning his head on her shoulder.

"As Dumbledore said…people make mistakes," James said. "We forgave Sirius. He apologized more times than we can count." He laughed. "But that just made the grudge between us and Snape grow."

"If anyone is to blame it's me," Sirius said. "Not that I think Jamesie wants to be best buds with Snivellus."

Remus shook his head, playing around with his fingers. "We've never gotten along with him, ever since the first day of Hogwarts. I don't think, personally, we will ever get along with him."

**A/N- I would've updated sooner had it not been for me seeing the Order of the Phoenix. Oh my Merlin it was AWESOME! If you haven't seen it yet, you should see it soon. I saw it twice already : ). Anyway, I thought that it was about time they explained what had happened the night Snape found out about Remus. Hope you all liked it! Review, please!**


	55. Of Quidditch, Malfoy, and Wormtail

Of Quidditch, Malfoy, and Wormtail

"GO, JAMES! GO!"

The Quidditch match quickly arrived and each House, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, had been pumped. Gryffindor had been _positive_ they were going to win against the Hufflepuff team.

The weather was on their side that day, for it wasn't exceedingly hot, though warm. Not a cloud was in the clear blue sky, making it a cinch for the Seeker to see the Snitch.

"COME ON!" Melissa growled.

Remus glanced askance at her, a small smile on his face. A Chaser flew past them with great speed, tousling their hair and clothing.

The whole Gryffindor house was in the stands, cheering on their team, holding up banners and sporting the scarlet and gold House colors. James was sure they were going to win the cup after the final match, and he had declared he'd be damned if his last year at Hogwarts he left as a loser. That added pressure to the team to be in the running for the ultimate first place, though, so far, they seemed to be doing well.

Melissa slammed her hand on the bar in front of them. "Ugh! She missed the goal!"

"If you are complaining so much about their playing, you should've tried out," Remus jokingly said.

"I should of," Melissa grumbled.

Remus' eyes widened slightly, not expecting her to say that. Ariel was just as bad as Melissa, getting irritated over the little, and not meaningful things. Lily, like Remus, secretly could not care any less. Sure they would be happy if their house won, but, really…what is the big deal?

"Oh, come _on_!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

Remus, Lily, Ariel, and Melissa all simultaneously turned, staring at their Head of House.

"And the Chaser, James Potter, just misses that Bludger!" Peter announced.

Melissa jerked back forward. She cringed. "James almost got hit…he needs to watch!"

Sirius pelted a Bludger at the opposing team, knocking a Chaser off its broom.

"Oops," Sirius said, grinning and looking down.

"YAY, SIRIUS!" Ariel shouted. "GOOD JOB!" She smiled at him.

"The Keeper is doing a good job," Remus commented. Of course, no one listened to him, with the exception of Lily.

"Mhm," she said. "It must be hard, blocking everything like that."

James glanced behind him; a Quaffle was flying at him. He swiftly yanked his broom the other way, catching it by the tips of his fingers.

The Gryffindor house erupted in cheers as he made it squarely into the goal. James smiled, laughing at the pure adrenaline running through his body.

The Seeker on the Gryffindor team suddenly shot upwards. The whole House was on their toes, waiting to see what was about to unfold.

James glanced up, away from the game happening around him.

"JAMES! PAY ATTENTION!" Melissa hollered as a Bludger went flying towards him.

James, thinking fast, flipped upside down and kicked the Bludger. The impact sent the ball flying forward. Sirius shot ahead, whacking it away from the Chaser it was soaring towards.

James swore through his teeth, taking a chance to look up again. Both Seekers from each team had spotted the Snitch.

"The Gryffindor Seeker has caught the Snitch!" Peter shouted excitedly.

"Yes!" Melissa punched her fist up in the air.

Catcalls and joyous shouts resounded in the Gryffindor section. They held up their banners and signs higher, shouting words of praise.

James let out a breath of relief and flew towards the ground. Everyone ran out onto the field. None other than Professor McGonagall was leading the high-spirited group.

"We did it!" Melissa shouted, hugging James, almost toppling him over.

"Victory!" Sirius shouted, throwing his fists up into the air. Both James and Sirius, as were the rest of the team, covered in sweat, though no one cared, and hugged and high-fived them anyway.

Ariel, screaming, jumped up onto Sirius, kissing him.

"We are this close," James pinched his forefinger and thumb not even an inch apart, "to winning the Quidditch Cup!"

"Party in the common room!" someone shouted. And party they did…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

James and Sirius had smuggled in butterbeer and some pumpkin fizz.

Everyone had ogled, saying, "Where did you get _those_?"

The two boys merely shrugged, handing some out to everyone, though shared identical grins on their faces.

"To the captain, James!" a student shouted, throwing his glass fizzing with butterbeer up into the air.

"To me!" James shouted as everyone cheered. "And to my wonderful, wonderful team! Shall we continue on and defeat all!"

"That's the best speech I've ever heard James say," Remus said with a smile. The common room table seated all him, Melissa, Ariel, Lily, and Peter. Meanwhile, everyone else chattered loudly in the middle of the room.

Melissa glanced down at her bottle of butterbeer, a look of mild disgust on her face.

"Oh. You've never properly tried butterbeer, have you?" Remus asked, looking at Melissa.

"No. Every time we went to the Three Broomsticks, I got something else." She lifted the glass up and smelled the golden liquid in the cup. She held back a cough. It was a strongly sweet smelling drink. Perhaps, too sweet.

"Try it," Ariel said, taking a sip of hers. "It's really good."

"Then again, should I trust people that eat vomit flavored jelly beans?" Melissa mumbled more so to herself, examining the glass.

"Just try it," Lily said. "It's not going to kill you."

Melissa decided that that was true. "Ah well." She sighed. She took a sip, well, more like a swig. Once it hit her mouth, Melissa's face scrunched up, and the butterbeer in her mouth landed all over Remus' lap.

"Ew," Remus said, sticking his tongue out. His pants were saturated with the sweet smelling drink, and it looked like he had had a little accident to say the least.

"Blech!" Melissa said, her face still scrunched in disgust.

"Hmm…" Ariel mused. "Most everyone likes butterbeer…"

Melissa then looked down at Remus' lap. "Oh…did I do that?"

"Kind of," Remus said, squeezing his pants, causing them to drip.

Melissa blushed. "Sorry."

"Not a problem. It's just not everyday I've had a drink spit all over me…" Remus said, sighing as yet more butterbeer drizzled out of his pants.

Lily and Ariel were fighting the urge the laugh.

"Here," Lily said, and with a wave of her wand Remus' pants were dry.

"It tastes like a horrible mix of cream soda, butterscotch, and…butter all heated up into one hot, disgusting drink," said Melissa, reaching over and stealing a pumpkin fizz.

"Hey, guys!" Sirius said, walking over, two bottles of butterbeer in each of his hands. He hiccupped.

"Oh, no, Padfoot. How many did you have of those?" Remus asked quite motherly.

"Um…I don't know," Sirius said, looking up to the ceiling in thought. "Why?" He looked back down at Remus with a goofy smile.

"Because…sugar gives you the same effects as alcohol," Remus grumbled. "I swear, Sirius, you will never have to be an alcoholic."

"Really?" Sirius asked, hiccupping yet again.

Melissa laughed.

"Hey, are you drinking that?" Sirius asked, motioning towards Melissa's butterbeer.

"No. Take it." Melissa shoved it towards him.

"You don't like butterbeer!?" Sirius gasped. "It has got to be the best tasting drink mankind ever made!"

"To you, perhaps," Melissa said, frowning.

The party had not stopped until 3 A.M. It would've continued, too, if McGonagall hadn't walked in, looking extremely livid, though her attire, pajamas, was kind of throwing off her serious look.

"Look, I know you are all excited about winning the match today…but it is 3 in the morning. You all must go to bed at this instant!"

Remus had gladly went up to bed, though a few minutes later, was, aggravated, dragging his best mates up the dormitory stairs for they had fallen asleep on the floor. He was mumbling something sounding oddly like, "what would they do without me? I have no clue…"

Melissa didn't even get upstairs, she fell asleep on the armchair, and Remus would've gone back and gotten her if he hadn't fallen asleep the instant he put James and Sirius in their beds.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ugh…" Melissa woke up the next morning with a horrible ache in her back. She squinted at the sunlight streaming in through the open window.

James walked down the stairs like a zombie, his glasses on upside down, his pajama shirt stuffed sloppily in his pants, the other side hanging out. He walked aimlessly over to the window. He frowned, apparently not knowing why he had come downstairs. Man…"

As soon as he came, he left. James slowly treaded back up the stairs, yawning all the while.

Remus walked down the stairs next, yawning and scratching his bed head. He seemed far less bad than James was.

"Melissa?"

"Hmm?"

Remus breathed out, walking over to the armchair. "Sorry…" He blushed. "I would've brought you up to my room, but I feel asleep…"

"That's okay," said Melissa through a yawn. "How are James and Sirius?"

"They have horrible stomachaches." Remus rubbed his eyes. "Go figure…"

Melissa laughed quietly. "Hey, Remus?"

"What?"

"Help me up?"

Remus put his hands beneath her underarms, lifting her up as if she were a small child.

"Geez, Remus…" Melissa said, laughing as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Maybe you are Hercules…"

Remus smiled.

Melissa groaned. "My back hurts!" she whined.

"What did you do?" Remus asked, looking up at her.

"I slept in fetal position for several hours on that little armchair over there." She pointed towards said armchair.

He smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry…if I would've gotten you…"

"Oh, stop yourself. I'm fine, my back just hurts," Melissa said.

"Here, then. Let me make it up to you." Remus placed her down gently on to floor in standing position. He brought them over to the couch, seating himself, and telling Melissa to sit on the floor.

"This is making it up to me how?" Melissa joked, looking up at him.

"Turn around," Remus said, laughing. He then began to massage her back. "Geez. You sure have a lot of knots…"

"I know that," Melissa said through gritted teeth. Sure, it felt good, in an odd, painful way. "Ow!"

"It's going to hurt for a little bit," Remus said sympathetically.

"So I've realized," Melissa whispered, shutting her eyes.

After awhile, as Remus had said, it did feel kind of nice. Well, nice enough where Melissa almost fell asleep right there on the floor. He had started at her shoulders, working his way down. As soon as he reached her middle back, he had to question if she was even awake or not.

"Melissa?" Remus asked with a laugh.

No response.

"Melissa?"

"Hmm?" She yawned.

An hour later, Remus and Melissa lay on the couch, her lying on top of him as usual.

She sighed contently. "Did I ever tell you that I love you dearly?"

Remus laughed. "Yes you have." He kissed the top of her head.

A loud crash interrupted the two and the glanced up to the boy's dormitory stairs.

"Ouch," Sirius' strained reply came. He was flat on his stomach on the floor, looking quite sick. Melissa sat up, leaning over the back of the couch. "Sirius?" She fought the giggle that wanted to come out. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy…" he mumbled against the floor. Sirius pushed himself off the floor. He walked sluggishly over to the water pitcher. "What time is it?" he asked with a yawn, attempting to hold the glass steady as he poured water into it.

"Around ten," Remus answered, watching his friend with a mildly amused look.

Sirius grumbled. "Can I get away with sleeping all day?"

"Why not?" Remus shrugged. "It is Sunday."

"Well, then. I bid you two good day, have fun with…whatever you are doing. I am retiring back to bed." Sirius left in a fashion as if he were ending a show. Once the door closed behind him, Remus and Melissa turned to each other, bursting out in laughter.

"It happens every time," Remus said, shaking his head.

"Every time they drink butterbeer?" Melissa asked, shocked.

"No. Every time we have a party in the common room…"

Melissa laughed, lying back down. She ran a finger down along the patterns on Remus' pajama bottoms. She cracked a smile as Remus' leg twitched. Melissa continued, until Remus' large hand grasped her hand.

"That tickles," said Remus, smiling.

Melissa then preoccupied herself by tracing irregular shapes along Remus' palm, looking deep in thought. Remus watched her as well. She looked up at him, feeling him staring at her. He leaned forward and kissed her.

The portrait suddenly swung open, revealing Dumbledore. "Oh," he said, a small smile appearing on his face. His eyes twinkled as he stared at Remus and Melissa on the couch.

Remus and Melissa jumped apart as if they got burned, both turning considerably scarlet.

"I don't mean to intrude, but may I speak with you, Ms. Ross?"

"Of course, sir," Melissa said, getting off of Remus.

Dumbledore and Melissa strolled idly through the halls. He had his hands clasped behind his back, simply looking around Hogwarts corridors.

"Ice mice," Dumbledore declared as they reached his office. Melissa laughed. Dumbledore and his sweets…The gargoyle nodded, and the spiral staircase appeared. "Take a seat, Melissa," he said once they stepped into his office.

Melissa sat down in the comfy chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. She glanced around. She had only been in the Headmaster's office twice in her stay at the school. Her eyes locked on a rather large, beautifully colored red phoenix.

"That's Fawkes," Dumbledore said, seemingly reading her mind. "Lemon drop?" He held his bowl out to her.

Melissa slowly took one, popping it into her mouth. It was good, actually. Nothing like the butterbeer she had tried the night before…

"So," he laced his fingers, resting his chin upon them, "how are your lessons going with Severus?"

"Quite well," Melissa answered.

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes drifting to the floor on the right side of his desk. "No problems with James, Sirius, or Remus?"

Melissa, despite herself, let out a small laugh. "No, sir. Except for one incident, they have been doing good about it too…"

He nodded yet again.

"Can I ask you a question, sir?" Melissa asked.

Dumbledore looked back up at her. "Sure you can, Melissa. What would you like to know?"

"Sir, why didn't we just use a, you know…time turner? I heard about it…and I'm just curious."

"Ahh. I see. Well, the risk would be too great. You aren't going a mere few hours forward, you are going years."

"So, that's why we've been trying other ways," Melissa said, understanding.

"Why?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling once more. "Getting tired of Mr. Lupin?"

Melissa blushed furiously. "No…I could never get tired of Remus, sir."

"I should think so," Dumbledore said, laughing. "Speaking of Mr. Lupin, McGonagall informed me you are thinking of becoming an Animagus?"

"Yes," Melissa said, nodding her head.

"You do know that that is quite an advanced type of Transfiguration, I presume?"

"Yes, sir. I do."

Dumbledore gave her a smile. "That's very brave of you to want to do something like this."

"I just think it might make it easier. For the both of us," she added quietly.

"Well, McGonagall thinks after a bit more lessons with Snape the two of you can give it a try."

The smile that appeared on Melissa's face was priceless at the moment. "Really?"

"Yes, really," he said, still smiling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Melissa practically skipped back to the common room, the smile on her face still evident. She walked through the portrait hole to be greeted by silence, surprisingly.

James and Sirius were involved in a game of Exploding Snap; apparently their minds had changed on sleeping in all day. Sirius' face was scrunched up in concentration, as he tapped his fingers on his chin. James, on the other hand, had been placing his glasses on and off his nose, sticking the plastic stem between his teeth. Remus was sitting on the couch, a book resting in his lap, his legs tucked under him, looking up every so often at the heated game between the two. All had gotten changed out of their pajamas, though were still in comfortable, lazy clothing.

The quiet common room was disrupted as some of Sirius' cards exploded. Sirius yelped, dropping the cards and scrambling backwards.

James was rolling on the floor with laughter. "You do that _every _time!"

"I hate this stupid game," grumbled Sirius. "I always lose."

Remus glanced up from his book, a small smile appearing on his face. "You lost, Padfoot?"

"Yes," he mumbled.

James continued to laugh, clutching his sides. "No news there!" he howled.

"It's not that funny," Sirius grumbled, folding his arms. "I don't laugh whenever you lose!"

"That's 'cause I don't lose, mate," said James, giving Sirius a straight face.

Remus laughed, looking back down at his book. He suddenly looked back up. "Oh. Hey, Melissa."

Sirius and James looked up as well. They grinned. "Hey, Lissy."

Melissa sat on the floor, crossing her legs in Indian-style, and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. "So…what is this Exploding Snap?"

After about an hour, James and Sirius had successfully explained the art of Exploding Snap to Melissa, though had not won her over on actually _playing _with them. She had screamed every time they held the deck of cards out to her.

"Geez, Liss, they aren't going to explode on you right away!" Sirius had exclaimed.

The four sat in the common room until around lunchtime. After a bit Peter had joined them, laughing squeakily whenever Melissa would downright refuse and scramble away from the cards. In return she would send him a death glare, shutting him up instantly.

"I give up!" Melissa cried, throwing her hands up into the air. "I will never understand, nor play Exploding Snap. Now, can we _please_ go to lunch?"

"Will you play with us later?" Sirius asked, playing around with the deck until it was in a neat, organized pile again.

"No…"

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"But, Lissy!" Sirius whined.

Melissa, already halfway out the portrait, turned around. "No, Sirius," she sighed.

"But it's fun watching you scream," James said, laughing and jumping up. He, Remus, Sirius, and Peter all followed her out of the portrait.

"I'm glad watching me suffer makes you laugh," Melissa teased, smirking.

"Aww, I don't mean it like that." James slung his arm over her shoulder. He glanced at her. "Alright…maybe just a teensy bit…"

Melissa swatted James' arm. "James Potter! That is not funny!" Though peels of laughter soon ruined her stern demeanor. He, in reply, simply sent her one of his infamous grins.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Ross and her motley crew of boneheads…"

"Good afternoon, Malfoy," said Sirius in a would-be polite way, though he was glaring at Lucius.

"At least we're not a motley crew of guerilla's," James whispered, glancing at Crabbe and Goyle. His arm slipped off Melissa's shoulders. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Oh, please," Lucius laughed, "spare me the politeness, Potter."

"What do you want?" Melissa interrupted, folding her arms.

"Nothing, we just left lunch and thought we'd stop by and say hello to our _favorite _Gryffindors," Lucius said, steely eyes glinting.

Sirius snorted. "What a load of bull!"

Melissa placed her hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Sirius," she hissed. "Stop it." Melissa, still holding onto Sirius, began walking forwards. She kept her eyes averted forwards, looking anywhere but at Malfoy.

Lucius, with the speed of a Seeker, whipped his arm out and stopped her. Melissa gasped in surprised and stepped back.

"Don't touch her!" Remus advanced forwards.

"Oh, look," Lucius snickered. "The wer—"

"_Stupefy!" _

Eyes as wide as saucers, James and Sirius turned and looked at Melissa. She blew a strand of hair out of her face, pocketing her wand. Remus was staring down the hall where Lucius had landed, while Peter looked slightly frightened, twisting his shirt tightly between his hands.

Melissa stomped forward. She stared down at Lucius. "If you _ever_ insult Remus again I will strangle you with my bare hands," she whispered, eyes narrowed in fury.

Lucius stared up at her, seemingly stuck between laughter and awe. He pushed himself off the floor and roughly ran a hand through his long, white-blonde hair. "Crabbe, Goyle, come on. Let's get back to the common room, shall we?"

Crabbe and Goyle scurried passed Melissa, sending her odd looks. They met up with Lucius, and the three Slytherins turned on their heels and went down the hallway. Melissa watched them until they rounded the corner.

"Bloody prats…" she mumbled under her breath. She rounded on the Marauders. "How does _he _know!?"

Remus cringed. "Melissa, Malfoy knew in the beginning of the year…when I had that incident…"

"How!?" Melissa shrieked.

"I highly doubt Snivellus would've told him," said James. "Dumbledore did say that if Snivvy told anyone he would be expelled."

"Lucius probably heard Snape saying nasty things about Moony," said Sirius, staring at Melissa.

"Besides," Remus said, sighing. "Lucius, as bigheaded as he may be, is not stupid enough to go around parading my secret to the entire student body. If Snape did happen to slip it out that I was a werewolf, it would most likely be to Lucius."

Melissa turned away from Remus and glanced at Peter. He looked extremely anxious. His watery eyes were darting and he was wringing his shirt out as if his life depended on it.

_That dirty rat told!_

Melissa, ever the eager one to jump to a conclusion, instantly blamed Peter. Who else could it have been? Snape knew better than to tell, for he knew the consequences. Peter, on the other hand, would tell the information to Lucius just to get a higher rank within that posse.

They continued walking down the corridors in silence. The only noise was their footsteps reverberating on the stone floor and walls, along with some of the pictures talking amongst themselves.

"Are you alright?" Remus pulled Melissa aside before they walked into the Great Hall.

"Fine." Melissa gently wrenched her arm out of Remus' grasp. "Just peachy."

Remus sighed, staring at her. "I know something's wrong because you always act like this. I also know to not bug you about it or else you'll be really angry with me." He smiled slightly. "Though, that doesn't stop me from asking each time. What's wrong?"

"Remus," Melissa said, looking anywhere but at his eyes. She had never realized that the part in his hair was so precise…"Did you ever think that maybe, even the tiny bit's chance that it was Peter who told Lucius?"

Remus breathed out, looking away in a type of 'oh no, here we go again' fashion. "Melissa…"

"No. You asked me, and I told you." She folded her arms loosely around her middle. "It's your own fault. If you weren't so nosy…"

"Nosy?" said Remus, his head snapping back forwards. "I exactly call caring nosy…"

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. If you ask me something, prepare to get an answer. Whether you like it or not."

"I don't see how…" Remus said calmly, in no way as angry as Melissa was.

"I am not going to help you to understand," said Melissa, staring at him. "Therefore I would be responsible for you turning against your friend…and I, no matter how much I despise that guy, don't want that to happen. Because, you, Remus, trust Peter."

Remus stared at her; his head tilted slightly to the side, as if he were a muggle parent listening to his 5-year-old trying to persuade him into thinking unicorns truly existed.

"Alright," Remus sighed, placing his hands on each of her forearms. "I may not believe your theory…but I will respect the fact that you dislike him. Okay?" He looked at her directly in the eyes, having to bend down a bit to do so.

Melissa mumbled stubbornly to herself, looking down at the floor by Remus' right foot. "Fine," she muttered.

Remus couldn't count the amount of times they had gotten into an argument over Peter's loyalty. She just seemed too headstrong on the fact that Peter wasn't what he seemed.

_Could she possibly be right? _Remus mused to himself, staring at her. _What am I saying? This is Peter we're talking about…yeah, Peter…_

Aside from his need to overprotect her, this was the other thing that Remus and Melissa butted heads on. Remus, not one to argue, would simply let Melissa tell him Peter was no good until she was blue in the face.

Melissa looked up, meeting his eyes. "You'll never believe me, will you?" she questioned quietly.

"I…I don't know." Remus was quite pleased with that answer. It wasn't choosing sides; it was simply and plainly right smack in the middle. If he didn't believe either side of the story, he was safe, right?

Melissa, shaking her head, pushed herself passed Remus and walked into the Great Hall. Remus followed, though kept his distance.

"Ooooh! Moony's in trouble!" James and Sirius said in singsong voices, watching as Melissa went and sat as far from Remus as possible.

Remus sighed. "Thank you for reminding me, guys…"

"What did you say?" Sirius asked, looking up at Remus.

"Or perhaps what did you _not_ say?" James neatly folded his arms on each other on the table, giving Remus an understanding smile.

"I don't know," Remus sighed, rubbing his temples.

James suddenly caught on, and it was apparent because his eyes widened and he sat up a little in his seat. "Oh."

"Oh? Oh, what?" Sirius turned and looked at James. "What are you oh-ing about, Prongs?"

James sent Remus an apologetic look. "She'll get over it. She always does, doesn't she?"

"Get over what!?" asked Sirius.

James glanced over at Peter, who seemed to absorbed in his food at that moment to even pay attention to the conversation. James jutted his head towards Peter.

"OH!" Sirius said, grinning that he had figured it out. He then realized. "Oh…that? Why is that bothering her again?"

"It's not about the time problem," Remus whispered. His eyes went down the table until they landed on her.

"Than what's the new problem?" James asked, confused.

Remus shook his head. "It's nothing." He stopped, considering the thought that it was indeed something. "It's not my place to tell…"

"Do you think she would strangle me if I went over there and asked?" Sirius asked, looking over at Melissa.

"Most likely," James and Remus said, wry smiles on their faces.

Sirius sighed, resting back in his seat. "I don't understand women sometimes…"

"I don't think we're supposed to," said James airily, picking at his food. "Because if we were supposed to…life would be a heck of a lot easier."

Remus and Sirius laughed.

"Hey, guys." Ariel and Lily sat down besides the boys. Ariel swooped down and placed a kiss on Sirius' lips, making herself comfortable next to him.

"Where's Melissa?" Lily asked.

"She's mad…" James said.

"At?" Ariel asked.

"Who else?" Remus asked, his hands resting on the sides of his face. "Me."

Ariel sent him an apologetic look. She looked at Lily. "I think we should go sit with her…"

"I think so too." Lily nodded.

Ariel and Lily walked over to the other side of the table to sit with Melissa.

The rest of the day the girls had hung out, not really paying attention to the boys. James and Sirius were kind of irked about that, since their girlfriends weren't mad at them.

"It's been, like, five hours and they still haven't come down!" Sirius grumbled, slinging his arm over the back of the common room couch.

Remus stared wistfully at the girl's dormitory door. Sighing, he looked back down at the book sitting in his lap, where he had been reading the same sentence over for the past few hours.

The door that had been closed suddenly creaked open. Sirius, James, and Remus' heads all shot up. Lily peeked out, then Ariel.

"Remus," Lily said, smiling, "we think we've persuaded her to talk to you. Do you want us to send her down?"

Remus nodded his head, swallowing.

A few minutes later, the common room had cleared and Remus was the only one occupying it. As he lay on the couch, a throw blanket covering him, he took to finding different shapes within the carpet. He wasn't nervous, technically speaking, though he kept looking towards the dormitory stairs.

"Remus?"

He jumped, looking up. Melissa was standing on the dormitory stairs, clad in her pajamas, which Remus realized was his boxer shorts, the same longish socks, and a messy bun to top off the 'I'm tired, what do you want?' look. She was leaning languidly against the wall, her arms folded across her chest.

She walked down the stairs, arms never leaving their folded position. Melissa looked down at Remus, where he was still sitting on the couch.

Remus looked up at her. The earlier traces of her frustration at him were gone. Melissa was staring down at him softly, guilt swimming in her pools of blue. Remus, not exactly sure what to say, pulled the blanket back.

Melissa slowly laid down next to him, snuggling into his chest. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, her hand resting on his stomach.

Remus moved his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you," Melissa continued in a hushed voice. She stared up at him, her eyes locking with his.

Remus still could not accumulate a full, intelligent sounding sentence, whether he wanted to speak or not. The quietness of the common room was somewhat comforting, and Remus didn't want to open his mouth and ruin what Melissa was saying.

"I mean, I always get so mad at you when things like this come up." Melissa looked down, finding his shirt quite interesting. "And…I shouldn't. Peter is, after all, a very good friend of yours and I have no right to judge him when I, clearly, don't know him like you do."

A small smile appeared on Remus' face. He ran a finger down her nose. "I accept your apology," he said, placing the finger under her chin and raising it

"Yay!" James unexpectedly jumped onto Remus and Melissa. "You guys made up!"

"They did!?" Sirius' head popped out from behind the boy's dormitory door. "Hurray for Moony and Lissy!" He launched himself into the pile of people as well.

The four, due to the lack of room on the couch, fell onto the floor in a heap of tangled limbs and arms. Heads clunked together, legs kicked at stomachs, though they were all laughing.

"Hey, James," Remus tried to dislodge himself from the pile, "do you think you could move your elbow? It's digging into my back…" He gritted his teeth as a sharp pain went flying through his back. He continued to laugh anyway, though.

"Lissy…you're crushing my ankle," James said, attempting to wrench himself out from under Melissa.

Sirius took a stab at pushing himself off the floor with no prevail. The weight of his friends pushed him back down and some of the wind got knocked out of him.

"Well, I am not lying here all evening," Melissa said, kicking Remus' backside away from her feet.

"Ow!" Remus said, looking at her. "That hurt!"

Melissa callously shoved Sirius' leg off her middle. She stood up, blowing a strand of hair out of her face, and straightened her disheveled pajamas. By kicking Sirius, though, she left him in a twisted position not known to humankind.

Sirius then pressed his hands on the floor and, not expecting it to be so simple, pushed himself too hard and sent himself flying forward and sliding. After removing a second person, James and Remus easily separated.

"Geez," Sirius breathed out, slouching against the base of the couch. He grinned. "That was fun!"

"For you maybe," Remus grumbled, flicking fuzz from the carpet off of his shirt.

"Oh, sorry," James gushed, "did me and Paddy Waddy ruin you're little lovey dovey moment?" He batted his eyelashes, cooing exaggeratingly.

Remus glared at James, running a hand through his messy hair, only making it worse. "No…"

"Yes we did!" Sirius said, jumping up. He had an enormous smile on his face. "Me and Jamesie ruined your mush!"

"What are you guys _doing_ down here?" Ariel said, coming down the stairs. "It sounded like you were trying to kill each other!" Though when she caught sight of James and Sirius in the room as well, she understood. "Of course," she said with a roll of her eyes.

Sirius, flashing her a smirk, opened his arms wide. "Come here, pookie."

A smile appeared on Ariel's face despite her prior aggravation. She walked over to Sirius and fell into his lap.

Sirius, teasing, cringed. "Ouch, woman!"

Ariel playfully swatted his arm, laughing.

"What on earth are you all doing down here?" Lily asked, walking into the common room as well.

"Party!" Sirius shouted, punching his fist in the air and making Ariel jump.

"It's Sunday, Sirius," said Melissa, groaning at the thought of another party.

"Plus we just had one yesterday," Remus piped in, smiling at Sirius. He pulled Melissa over to him by her waist, keeping his arm around her.

Ariel and Lily shared identical smiles, looking at Remus and Melissa. Lily's eyes then widened as she realized. "James Potter!" she shrieked.

James jumped up. "Ah! What!?"

"How dare you and Sirius interrupt Remus and Melissa?" Lily said, placing her hands on her hips.

James stared up at Lily. "Well, I'm sorry, Lily. We thought they were done…" His eyes were large and he resembled a small boy apologizing for eating all the cookies.

"Apologize!" Lily said, pointing a finger back at Remus and Melissa, who were currently trying to not laugh. "You too, Sirius," Lily added as an afterthought.

"Sorry," Sirius and James mumbled.

Lily let her arms rest at her sides. She smiled and kissed James' cheek. "Now that's better."

James grinned. "Anything for you, Lily dearest."

**A/N- This chapter is kind of longer than I wanted it to be. I couldn't find the right spot to end it in…Anyway, I finished Deathly Hallows! It has got to be one of the best ones. Your reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	56. The Prank

The Prank

A few weeks passed by, bringing the students into the middle of June. Schoolwork was getting harder, and more and more teachers were reviewing past subjects as the NEWT's were arriving. Melissa had simply given all her friends a cheeky grin as they study their bums off. She, naturally, was not ready to take such tests yet.

Along with the pressure of NEWT's, Remus had been pushed under the limelight as well. As the year was soon closing, James and Sirius decided it would be a good time for them to do the prank now, not too early not too late. Remus, of course, had refused right away, trying to push it off as long as he could.

Then again, no one really listens to poor Remus…

The Marauders, along with the girls, all stood in the boys' dormitory. James and Sirius, without warning Remus, had cast an odd spell and before Remus knew it he was no longer the male gender.

Melissa, Ariel, and Lily all stood, cooing around him.

"Remus, can we _please _put makeup on you?" Ariel asked, pursing her lips.

"No!"

"Oh, come on, Remus." Melissa nudged his arm. She had not stopped giggling ever since James and Sirius beckoned them up to the dorm.

"No…"

"Too bad, Moony," said James, grinning. "Put some on him, girls."

Five minutes later…

They all moved away from Remus, whom was sitting on the chair with his arms crossed.

"Geez, Moony…you don't look too bad," Sirius said, looking at his friend with a mix of horror and amusement.

Remus huffed. "Shut up."

Instead of Remus Lupin sitting in the seat, an attractive looking young woman replaced him. Waves of sandy blonde hair cascaded down his back. Large amber eyes looked up at them with, courtesy of the girls, mascara and eye shadow. He had on a small, little bit of a thing that was his skirt, with a shirt that was much too tight.

Remus, in a sudden change of plans, had to turn into a girl that had supposedly already graduated Hogwarts. He had to claim to work for the Daily Prophet and was doing an article on the Everyday-Hogwarts-Student, and that's when Remus needed to seduce the one and only Severus Snape.

"I hate you guys," Remus mumbled, his voice no longer masculine. "I am not going to even ask how you learned this bloody spell…"

James and Sirius looked quite smug with themselves, apparently pleased.

"Well, at least you're not ugly, this should make things easier," said Sirius, laughing.

Remus glared up at Sirius. "Very funny, Padfoot…"

Melissa had her hand covering her mouth in an apparent effort to not burst out laughing. After all Remus did look extremely funny…

Remus, with some difficulty, crossed his legs. He whimpered. "This is _so_ weird!" He fiddled around with the skirt.

"You're telling me!" Melissa said, staring at Remus. "You're more stacked than I am!"

Remus squeaked, roughly throwing his arms over his new chest. "Stop it!"

"Well," Melissa laughed, "I'm sorry, but it's true."

"Think of it this way, Remus," Lily interrupted, patting his back, "the quicker you stop complaining and go out there and get it done, the shorter it will take for you to be a boy again."

"Why can't I just not do it?" Remus mumbled as he shuffled uncomfortably in his seat.

"Because, Moony!" James said, a slight whine evident in his voice. "This prank is too good to pass! Come on, it's our end of the year prank on good ole Snivelly."

"Why must I be apart of this prank on Snape?" snapped Remus.

"If Snivellus finds out it wasn't really a girl, you'll be the last person he would think of to blame for it," Sirius said, clasping his hands in between his legs as he perched on the window seat.

Remus, frustrated tapped his foot on the floor, his lips shut in a tight line resembling McGonagall. After a few moments he sighed and awkwardly stood. He wobbled on his high-heel shoes.

Once again Melissa stifled a laugh and bit down on her fist, her shoulders shaking.

"Any of you say a word and believe me…once I get these shoes off you'll not be on my good side," Remus said, hobbling towards the door.

James snatched the Marauders Map and his Invisibility Cloak and followed everyone out of the dorm.

"Here, put his on." James threw the Cloak on over Remus. "Now, I have the Map too, Moony, so just in case we lose you guys we'll have no trouble finding you."

Remus, Melissa, and Sirius all nodded in their consent.

"We'll catch you guys later," Ariel said, still laughing. "Tell us how it went."

"Oh, we will." Sirius grinned.

Remus kicked Sirius sharply in the shin with his heel.

"OW!" Sirius screamed, jumping up and down and holding his leg. "MOONY! THAT HURT!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "It was supposed to…"

"Oh, calm down, Moons," James said, smiling. "It's not that bad."

"Says the one who is not a girl…" Remus mumbled. He looked down at his feet. He had no idea how woman wore high heeled shoes. They bloody hurt!

"I wouldn't press his buttons, guys," Melissa said, looking at the spot where she assumed Remus to be. "You're not in his good graces today."

"Nor this whole week," Remus added in a whisper as a student passed. It would look quite questionable for three people to be talking to nothing.

James and Sirius merely smiled. James suddenly stopped. "Snape's coming!" He grabbed Remus and pulled him into the broom closet near by. Sirius and Melissa quickly followed.

Remus pulled off the Invisibility Cloak.

Melissa sighed. "Remus, fix your hair."

"What's wrong with it?" Remus asked, slightly offended.

She laughed and reached forward and fixed his messy hair. Meanwhile, James was looking out the small window at the top. He motioned for Remus to come.

"Wha-"

"Go!" James prodded Remus in the back suddenly. Remus went flying forwards, out the door, losing his footing in those retched high-heels. Mumbling incoherently about his stupid friends, Remus put on the façade of a love struck businesswoman.

"Excuse me," Remus said, rushing forwards. "Excuse me…"

Snape turned around, glaring, until he realized that an attractive young woman was addressing him.  
"Er…yes?"

Remus batted his eyelashes as best he could, giving Snape a small smile. "I was wondering if you could help me…" he whipped out his trusty clipboard. "I'm Rachel Eclipse." He mentally cringed at the sudden name that popped to his head. What was he thinking!? Rachel Eclipse… "I work for the _Daily Prophet_ and I am writing an article about a Hogwarts students day-to-day activities."

"It's Saturday…" Snape said dully, looking at her with interest.

Remus laughed, a tinkling kind of giggle. He swatted Snape's arm. "I know that, silly! I just want to interview you and follow you around…you don't mind, do you?" Remus stared up at Snape, his amber eyes large.

"Um…no," Snape said awkwardly, trying to back away.

"Great!" Remus said, flashing Snape a dazzling smile. His eyes twinkled.

_Geez, being a girl isn't that hard after all…_

"So," Remus took out a quill," do you have a name, handsome?" He winked.

James, Sirius, and Melissa snorted from the broom closet. "Come on, guys," James whispered, chortling. He threw the Invisibility Cloak over the three. Once Remus and Snape had headed some ways down the hallway, James, Sirius, and Melissa ventured out, unseen to the eyes of students walking around.

"Severus Snape…" Remus played the name out on his tongue, tapping the quill to his chin. "That's a nice name…strong name…does it run in the family?" He glanced up at Snape, still tapping the quill to his chin.

"Erm…not that I know of, no," Snape said, transfixed.

"So, Sevvy…do you mind if I call you Sevvy?" Remus acted, smiling yet again.

Snape shook his head. "No."

"Alright then, Sevvy. What house are you in?"

"Slytherin…"

"Hmmm, nice house. I was in Slytherin when I came here, as well." Remus laughed in that cute manner. "Though, that was a few years back."

"I'm sure it wasn't that long ago," Snape said, instantly turning scarlet. "I mean…"

"No worries, darling. I take that as a compliment." Remus waved Snape off.

Remus and Snape indulged themselves into conversations about Hogwarts, classes, people, teachers, and whatever else you can name. They had stopped on their walk and were leaning idly against the wall, Remus still jotting down whatever Snape had said, just to look believable. Only known to Remus, his friends, and girlfriend, had followed the whole time.

"Any relationships, Sevvy?" Remus finally asked the question.

Snape jerked his head up from looking down at his shoes. "Pardon?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Remus deadpanned. Deciding against his better judgment, and his own will, he took his little chat to another level. "Oh gosh," he unbuttoned the top button on his shirt, "it's very hot in this school!"

Snape, mouth open agape, stared at Remus.

"Don't you think it's hot?" Remus said, staring at Snape. He groaned, fanning himself. "Dreadful summer…I dislike the heat…it makes people all sweaty."

Snape was starting to shift uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Snape asked, looking anywhere but at Remus.

"Have you got a girlfriend?" Remus asked, being bold and undoing another button.

"Um…no…"

"Pity." Remus looked up. "Such a cute kid like you…I would think you would have all the girls here wrapped around your finger." He reached forward and played with Snape's long fingers.

Snape cleared his throat, redness creeping onto his pale cheeks. He slowly pulled his fingers away from Remus'.

Remus feigned a pout, crossing his arms loosely. "Anyway," Remus began, "if you don't have a girlfriend…would you wish to have one?" He smiled. "Does any girl here catch your eye?"

_It's probably you, idiot_, Remus spoke to himself with a suppressed snort.

"Er…" Snape stared at Remus.

Remus tilted his head, staring into Snape's onyx colored eyes. He leaned forward a bit. Trying to resist the feeling to vomit, Remus felt Snape's breath hit his face; as he was sure Snape felt his.

Remus, wanting to be somewhat of a player, moved away. Snape was standing as rigid as a board, his arms glued to his sides.

James had stuffed his fist in his mouth to suppress the hysterical laughter that wanted to bubble out of him. Sirius had bit his lip, trying to look away whenever he had the urge to burst out in laughter. Melissa was shaking, covering her mouth with her hand. And all three, had never dreamed that Remus, in girl form, would be so good at flirting with Snape.

Remus breathed out, straightening his skirt and smoothing his shirt. He pursed his full, not manly lips.

"Um…" That must've been the millionth time Snape had said that…"It's lunch time…would you…would you like to accompany me?"

"Surely, Sev," Remus said, slinking his arm through Snape's. He resisted the feeling to shudder. This was extremely awkward, as much as he was acting like he frequently changed his gender and flirted with archenemies. Especially since Snape was a man…and deep down, under the pretty news reporter was another man…both equally straight.

Remus glanced into the nonexistent, hoping so see some trace of Sirius, James, or Melissa. He knew they were under the Invisibility Cloak, but any sign of their presence would help ease a bit of the awkwardness.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a hand appeared, showing the approval of thumbs up. Remus looked up, assuming to be looking at the face of the owner of the hand.

Taking a risk, Melissa peeled the Cloak back a bit so Remus could see her face. She smiled at him, giving him the encouragement he hadn't gotten since he was so carelessly pushed out of the broom closet. And at that instant, more or so than the rest of the times, Remus truly wished he were a man again.

He smiled slightly at her. Remus quickly turned back forward, realizing that Snape was staring at him.

"Do you like your Headmaster?" Remus asked, trying to strike conversation.

Snape nodded. "Yeah. I like Dumbledore."

Remus nodded. He inwardly frowned. Here his friends were, having a grand old laugh, seeing Snape getting wooed over by a thought-to-be-woman, while Remus was trying to his best ability not to feel nauseous. Most likely, after the whole ordeal was over, he would probably have a laugh out of it too. Though, at that moment, he was wishing that James and Sirius never thought of the stupid prank.

When Remus and Snape stepped into the Great Hall, they had caught it late. Therefore, thank Merlin, not many people were there to question who the lady was.

Remus sat facing Snape as they ate lunch. He was scanning over his clipboard. He sure had written a lot…

"Rachel, I…" Snape said, shuffling his food around with his fork.

"Hmm?" Remus looked up.

"I think…I think that I…"

"That you what, darling?" Remus asked, leaning forward slightly. Snape swallowed quite hard, staring at a certain area that no one usually stared at on Remus.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Snape blurted out, flying forwards slightly.

Remus shook his head. "No." He ran a finger along the table, preoccupying himself. "I don't have a boyfriend. Why?" He looked up, meeting Snape's eyes, his own amber eyes twinkling. "Would you like to be mine?"

Snape's mouth fell open, not expecting something so sudden and upfront. Remus folded his perfectly manicured hands and rested his chin on them daintily. He had a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Y-yeah," Snape stuttered out. "Yeah. I do…"

"_Remember, Moony, if you kiss him we'll give you 10 galleons!" _

_Should I…I mean this is rather disgusting…but 10 galleons…would a sane person pass up on that? Well…if it's only a peck, what could it hurt? _

Remus leaned forward and was just about to kiss icky Snape, until James and Sirius burst through the doors.

"Well, hello, Rachel!" James swooped down and pulled Remus out of the seat.

_Damn…there goes the 10 galleons they promised…wait a sec…EW! Bloody hell! I don't want to kiss Snape! _

"Your time is running out," Sirius gritted through his teeth by Remus' ear.

"Oh! Look at the time!" Remus shrieked suddenly, becoming pale. "I really must be going, Severus dear. Thank you for the wonderful interview. Shall I write to you?" Remus asked as he was getting shuffled out of the Great Hall.

Snape looked absolutely pained. It was as if you could see his heart breaking right in front of your eyes. And, yes, believe it or not even Snape has a heart.

Once Remus stepped out of the Great Hall, he started to change. He began to shoot upwards, his hair shortening, and his features becoming manly again. In an odd way, it was almost like his transformation backwards.

Remus gasped once he was fully man again. Despite all the womanly aspects gone, he still had the small clothing.

Sirius, thinking fast, threw the Cloak over Remus.

"Well?" Remus asked as they headed back to the common room.

Sirius, Melissa, and James immediately burst out laughing.

"Remus, you were so good!" said Melissa. When the four reached a deserted corridor, Remus pulled off the Cloak and transfigured his clothes to ones that were men clothes and ones that fit him properly.

"I am never going to listen to you two again," Remus addressed Sirius and James, checking his body to make sure everything was back to normal.

"You have to admit though, mate, you were brilliant," Sirius said, clapping Remus' shoulder.

Remus made an odd noise between a snort and a laugh. "Thanks, Padfoot…I guess."

"We are forever in your debt," James said, placing a hand over his heart dramatically. His eyes were twinkling, madly, almost.

"That could come in handy…" Remus mumbled to himself, smoothing down his shirt for the millionth time.

James grinned. "It's true, though. You made my Hogwarts experience worthwhile. That prank was awesome!"

"It was the bomb!" Sirius added, laughing yet again.

"Yeah! It was…off the heezy!" James said.

Everyone became silent, staring at James.

"What?" James asked.

"Nothing," Melissa said, laughing.

**A/N- Two things, one I went back and changed chapters 15 and 16. I read them over and I realized I didn't like them at all. Two, I wanted this story to be nothing more than 60 chapters since, you know, its an OC character. Though at the last minute I am getting all these ideas. It probably will end around 60, though, because I will not have 70. Anyway, thank you all for reviewing and hope you liked this chapter. **


	57. Patronus Forms and Old Memories

Patronus Forms and Old Memories

"We're late!"

Remus, Melissa, and the rest of the gang were running out of the Gryffindor common room, clothes thrown on sloppily, and books getting hastily stuffed into bags.

"Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. Double Shoot," Melissa rambled to herself, flying through the portrait hole.

Everyone had, courtesy of Slytherin's probably ("Dirty prats messed up our alarm clocks!"), woken up later than they were supposed to. Their alarm clocks had been changed and were to ring an hour _after_ intended. No one was quite sure how they even _managed_ to change their alarm clocks. Melissa, of course, instantly blamed Peter for her suspicion of him assisting the Slytherins in their dirty deed.

Melissa leapt onto the moving staircase just as it jolted to the side. "I _hate_ these bloody stairs!" she shouted, stomping her foot.

Sirius grumbled. "I am," he yawned, "so pissed off. I hate Slytherins."

"Why would they do this?" Ariel asked, trying to fix her hair.

"They probably wanted some fun before we graduated, too," James said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He and Sirius had to be dragged out of bed, literally. Both were still fighting just falling onto the floor and sleeping again.

"We missed breakfast!" Remus said, fumbling with his tie under his robes.

"What!?" Sirius said, his eyes wide.

"Missed breakfast," Remus repeated, irritated. "Argh! Blast this thing!" He dropped the messy tie onto his chest.

The staircase stopped and the motley crew bombarded themselves off. They ran towards the DADA room, stopping to wrench the door open.

"Mr. Potter…Mr. Black…What…what are you all doing?" Professor Vassalo asked as the disheveled young adults practically threw themselves into the room.

"Our alarm clocks weren't working, sir," Sirius said through a yawn, heading to his seat

Professor Vassalo looked to the most responsible of the boys.

Remus nodded his head. "It's true, sir. All of us," he motioned around himself to Melissa, James, Sirius, Lily, Peter, and Ariel, "woke up later than we were supposed to. We apologize for running in here like this." He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Er…quite all right," said Professor Vassalo, staring at his students. "Just take your seats…I will leave it up to your Head of House to give you detention or not."

The Slytherins, Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, and Snape to be exact, were having a field day in their seats.

"You are dead," James mouthed to them, running a finger along his throat.

"We're so scared, Potter," Lucius mouthed back, a sneer on his aristocratic features.

"You should be," James said, louder than he anticipated. He glanced back at his Professor, whom was staring at him questioningly. "Sorry, Professor. Talking to myself…"

"I see," Professor Vassalo said, twirling his wand between his fingers and staring at James oddly. "Well, today, class, we will be doing Patronus'!" He clasped his hands together.

The class burst out in excited murmurs.

Sirius had a lazy, almost drunken grin on his face. "Yay! We're doing Patronus'!" His forehead suddenly clunked down and met the desk.

Melissa turned and looked down at him. "Sirius?" She prodded his arm. "Sirius…?" With a roll of her eyes and a sigh, she whacked him upside the head.

Sirius snorted and jerked up. "What? What did I miss?"

"Nothing…" Melissa grumbled.

"Before we begin, I would like to ask you some questions about what you know about the Patronus Charm," said Professor Vassalo, glancing around the class. His eyes landed on the seven that had just ran into his room quite unceremoniously.

Sirius had his head resting in his hand, staring at Vassalo with a dazed look, one that made you question whether a word that was being said was going through to that guy. James kept nodding off, waking up whenever Lily swatted his arm. Remus was clumsily pulling his books out of his back, trying to hold back his yawns. Melissa was busy trying to snap Sirius out of his stupor, though on an occasion yawned.

Professor Vassalo cleared his throat, turning away from them. "What is a Patronus used for, and how can you produce one?"

It took her a moment, though Melissa raised her hand slowly.

"Yes, Ms. Ross," Professor Vassalo said, sending her a kind smile.

"A Patronus is used to fend off Dementors, sir. And to produce one, you have to think of a happy memory and say the incantation _Expecto Patronum_."

"Hmm, very good, Ms. Ross," Professor Vassalo said, impressed. "Can you tell me _why_ we need to use a Patronus Charm incase of a Dementor attack?"

Melissa slowly, almost nervously nodded her head. "Dementors feed off of ever happy memory, feeling, or anything positive. They could drain a wizard of his powers if left with him for a long period of time." She took a breath. "Furthermore the Dementors are capable of performing what we call Dementor's Kiss. Though, I'm not sure a Patronus Charm could save you at that point…"

Professor Vassalo nodded solemnly. "Right you are, Ms. Ross."

Remus was staring at Melissa. How could she possibly know that?

"I would like you all to say the incantation," said Professor Vassalo. "No wands yet," he added.

"_Expecto Patronum_," the class recited in chorus.

"Very good." Professor Vassalo smiled. "Alright, if you could all push the desks aside, we shall practice your Patronus'."

James picked up his wand. "_Expecto_," he yawned, "_Patronum…" _A small, barely visible wisp of silver came out of the tip of James' wand. He grinned. "Well, whaddaya know? I did it!"

"You did not, James," Lily said, frowning. "That's not a corporeal Patronus. If it were it would be in the shape of an animal."

"Oh, really, Miss Smarty?" James asked, though was smiling at her.

Sirius couldn't even stand up straight let alone try and create a Patronus. He yawned and slumped back down in the seat. "I can't do it, guys. I am just too tired." He yawned exhaustedly to prove his point.

"You have to try, Sirius," Melissa said, focusing on a spot in mid air. "_Expecto Patronum!" _Unlike James', a larger wisp of silver emerged from the tip of her wand, taking a hazy shape.

"How did you know all that?" Remus asked, staring at Melissa in awe.

Melissa turned to him. "Know all what?" She had a look about her that just shouted 'I know something you don't know'. Her eyes twinkled, though she looked like she had no idea what Remus was talking about.

"All about Dementors and…and everything you said!" Remus said, dropping his wand-arm, therefore causing his silver mass to disintegrate.

Melissa turned away, though, as someone in the class mastered a full Patronus. An eagle flew around the room, resembling something of a ghost.

The whole classroom was filled with everyone shouting the charm, to excited voices when someone had actually gotten it right. Mostly everyone at least accomplished a silvery strand of nothing.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Melissa said quite confidently. A large animal erupted out of the tip of her wand. It bore a similarity to…

"Me," Remus gulped.

A werewolf bounded around Melissa's legs, throwing its head back as if it were howling happily. The class turned as yet another student mastered the complicated spell.

"I did it," Melissa whispered, shocked, watching as Moony trotted around her ankles and looked up at her innocently.

The class then all swarmed around Melissa, congratulating her on creating a corporeal Patronus.

"Well," Sirius said, leaning languidly against a desk, "that could be quite questionable."

Remus was standing dumbstruck. First, the burst of knowledge, and now her Patronus was him in his werewolf form, though he supposed the second was a tad expected.

James leaned over and shut Remus' mouth closed. When Remus sent him an odd look, James merely answered, "Your mouth was hanging, mate. Flies were going to go in…"

Melissa turned around and smiled at Remus. He, despite his incapability to think straight, felt his lips twitch slightly.

"Good job," he whispered, knowing she wouldn't hear him.

"A ha!" James exclaimed as, he too, mastered the art of the Patronus Charm. A gallant stag galloped around the room. "Awesome!"

Within minutes, Sirius, along with the majority of the class, had gotten into the swing of things as well. The big, bear-like dog the Marauders knew all too well had flown out of Sirius' wand.

"What can I say? I'm a natural," Sirius said smugly, looking at his Patronus with pride.

Just when the bell was about to ring, Remus had gotten his. He stared at it quizzically, his brows furrowing in mild confusion. The animal that elicited out of his wand was a female wolf.

"Well _done_, class! Well done!" Professor Vassalo said over the drone of the bell. "We will continue next class. I would like an essay explaining the Patronus Charm and add in your ideas as to why yours has taken shape to whatever it has."

"That was worth waking up for," Sirius said as the group moseyed their way out of the classroom.

"Mhm," Remus said distractedly, still thinking back to his Patronus form and Melissa's burst out of Miss-know-it-all.

"Just out of curiosity, Liss, what were you thinking of?" James asked conversationally.

"I may despise my parents above and beyond at the moment, but believe it or not I had a good childhood," said Melissa, a tinge of sadness in her voice. "I have enough memories to last a lifetime…" She smiled slightly and tried to make light of the situation. "And now I have all the great memories from here, too."

James gasped, looking appalled. "Your happy memory _wasn't_ with us!? How dare you, Lissy?" He teased. Melissa laughed. He sighed dramatically and clutched at his heart. "You are breaking my heart. I thought I meant more to you than that. And Moony! Think about Moony!"

Everyone laughed, even Remus forced out a small chuckle.

"Oh, stop yourself, James." Melissa elbowed him. "My world does not revolve around you!"

"Oh, but it should," James played, wiggling his finger. "The sun should rise and fall on my command!"

"You are _so_ arrogant!" all the girls said, though all their voices came out garbled by peels of laughter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Remus sat in the kitchens that night, sitting at the table, his chair propped on the back two legs, as he crossed his ankles on the table. A pensive expression was on his brooding face as he had a chocolate cake binge.

_How could she have possibly known all that? _He mused to himself, carving some of the icing off with his fork.

"Gah," Remus said. "I shouldn't worry myself about it." He picked up his glass of milk, though made a face as pieces of cake floated around in it. He sighed and put the glass back onto the wooden table.

A noise of the door opened disturbed Remus' thoughts. He gasped and fell to the floor with a painfully loud clunk.

"Sorry, mate. Didn't mean to scare you," Sirius said, walking into the kitchens.

"How did you know I was down here?" Remus asked, staring at his friend as the house elves swarmed around his ankles.

"I want a really big sandwich," Sirius said with a grin. "Thanks." He winked at the small, girl elf that giggled in response. He slid out a chair beside Remus and flopped himself down. "I didn't know, actually." Sirius reached over and picked a piece off of Remus' cake.

"You didn't look at the Map?" Remus questioned, his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah…about that," Sirius said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "We kind of…lost the Map on our little escapade last week."

"You _lost_ the Map?" Remus repeated, his eyes wide. "You lost it?"

"Well, while you were flirting with Snivelly we lost you guys for a bit. Unfortunately for us we ran right into Mrs. Norris, go figure, and our genius friend James, in our haste to get away, slipped and his foot fell out of the Cloak. We kind of dropped the Map and ran for it. "

"You lost the Map!?"

"Moony, is it really going to come in handy for us now that we're graduating? Huh? I mean really, I thought you were the sensible one," said Sirius, resting back into his chair.

"But, Padfoot you don't understand!" Remus said, his hands clamping his hair. "Do you know the trouble this school could be in if an enemy finds it?"

"Puh!" Sirius said, waving his hand. "That is not going to happen, Moony! Stop being so negative!"

"Or what about our idea to pass it on through generations. Filch found it and he's probably going to burn it!" Remus added with a distasteful frown.

"What if…" Sirius leaned forward, "no one found it at all and it's still lying in the middle of the hallway."

Remus snorted. "Very unlikely." He then sighed. "I suppose you're right, Padfoot. It doesn't really matter now, does it?"

"Now that's the spirit!" Sirius clapped Remus on his shoulder. "And I highly doubt any enemy will know how to open it." There was a mischievous glimmer in Sirius' eyes. "He'll probably end up just getting insulted."

Remus smiled. "You're right. I was worrying about it too much."

"Ah, but I am always right," Sirius said, a wide grin spreading across his face as the large sandwich was placed in front of him. He rubbed his hands together and positioned them on both the top and bottom, his hands having to stretch a bit. "So," he said, taking a bite, "what are you down here for? Usually you never come unless you're with the Marauders or Lissy." Lettuce and bread pieces flew out of his mouth.

"Well, I was thinking about Lissy," Remus said, using Sirius and James' pet name for her.

"Ohh," Sirius said, realization dawning across his features. "Your Patronus forms and her little…er…burst of bookworm?"

Remus sighed, poking at his cake. "Yeah…"

Sirius smacked his hand. "Stop that! You are wasting perfectly good cake! Give it to me." He slid the plate over. "I wouldn't let them bother you," he added, once he had the cake securely in front of himself.

"Right, but I know for a fact Melissa did not look up the Patronus Charm and Dementors…" Remus said, his eyes roving from Sirius' stuffed face back down to his former chocolate cake. "How else could she know?"

Sirius shrugged and took a large bite out of his sandwich, took a forkful of cake, then washed it all down with Remus' tainted glass of milk.

"And the Patronus'." Remus tangled a hand in his hair. "Her Patronus form was Moony…and mine was a female wolf."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Well, that much is obvious. Werewolf," he inclined his head towards Remus, "werewolf's mate," he nodded his head to the door as if signaling to Melissa.

"That's…absurd," Remus said, shaking his head.

Sirius smirked, taking a bite of his huge sandwich, or rather a pile squashed between two pieces of bread.

Remus frowned. Sirius, of all people, was acting like a certain someone. A particular Headmaster by the name of Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore, to be precise. He had the same mysterious, sneaky insightful knowledge, which you had to look quite deep into to understand.

Sirius smiled into his sandwich, still staring at Remus. He swallowed before he talked again, knowing that Remus would most likely have his neck for chewed food flying about. "I would've thought that be obvious."

"What?" Remus asked, tapping his fingers on the table absently.

"That hers is Moony and yours is…well, Lissy," Sirius said, swiftly pulling the cake away as Remus moved to grab it. "You understand?"

"Yes, Padfoot, I understand your analogy perfectly well, but…" Remus sighed, "oh, I don't know."

"You have perfectly good reason to be a tad bit confused," Sirius said, looking from Remus' face to his hand that was slowly creeping closer to the cake. "Though, mate," he laughed, "it honestly shouldn't be that hard to get."

"I know," Remus said, frustrated.

"Talk to her about it," said Sirius, flicking a crumb off of his shirt. "Lissy will listen to you and she'll tell you how she knows all that stuff. She has nothing to hide from us."

Remus stared at Sirius. "Sirius…are you feeling okay?" He leaned forward and felt the black-haired boy's forehead. Sirius laughed. "Usually you never give me advice unless you are telling me to shag more…"

"And I stick true to that!" Sirius said, still laughing. "But…there comes a time when we need to be serious too." He bit his tongue to hold back the remark. "I think you're being ridiculous. It's just a Patronus and the animal _can_ change."

"Knock knock." Melissa walked in unannounced, hitting her fist against the doorframe. "Are we interrupting something?"

Remus and Sirius turned and looked. James and Melissa stood at the doorway, school uniforms still on, the Invisibility Cloak draped over their shoulders.

"You guys have been gone a long time," James said, taking the Cloak off himself and Melissa. "It's almost passed curfew. Though," he chuckled, "when has that stopped us before?"

Melissa, smiling, slipped passed James and sat herself down on Remus' lap. She moved her arms around his neck and leaned her cheek on the top of his head.

Sirius cleared his throat and glanced at Remus, jerking his head towards Melissa. "Hey, Prongsie, let's go." Sirius stood, scooping up his sandwich and cake.

"But I just got here, mate. I'm hungry!" James said as Sirius dragged him out of the kitchens.

"Have some of my stuff," Sirius said, though as James went to grab the sandwich, added, "that is _after _I've had my fill." He smirked.

"Har har," James said, rolling his eyes.

Melissa moved back and looked down at Remus. "Why the long face?" She tapped his nose.

Remus smiled slightly. "Melissa, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," said Melissa with a careless shrug of her shoulders.

"How…how did you know all that earlier?"

"I did live in a house full of wizards and witches, Remus," Melissa pointed out. She breathed out. "My sister wrote to me about them. They were at Hogwarts when she was in 7th year." A frown crossed her face. "But…I found out all that information by her Defense professor." She tilted her head. "I never even knew his name…"

"_Mum, I swear I'll just be a few minutes. I need some air," said 13-year-old Melissa, fanning herself pitifully with her own hand. She pouted her lips. "Please?"_

_Diana sighed. "Yes, alright. Go. But don't wander…"_

_Melissa, already halfway out of the Great Hall, waved her hand, signaling to her mother she heard. "Stupid heat…stupid graduation…stupid school," she mumbled to herself as she stomped down the stairs. Melissa flopped down on the last one, stretching her legs forward and out onto the grass. _

_The weather was dreadfully hot that day in June. There was little to absolutely no breeze at all, and the sun was burning its way down onto the extravagant, historical school known as Hogwarts. _

_Melissa leaned up against the stairs, staring out at the landscape with squinted eyes. The Black Lake glistened in the sunlight, every so often a tentacle peeking its way up and out of the water. She laughed quietly, enjoying the magical atmosphere around her. _

_Someone cleared their throat, a male to be exact. "Mind if I join you?" the voice was masculine and slightly hoarse. _

_Melissa turned around and looked. "Erm…sure." _

_The man sat down a few stairs above her, clasping his hands between his legs. He breathed out, his eyes narrowing as he looked out to the lake as well. "It's far too hot today for them to have graduation…"_

"_Mhm," Melissa said distantly, watching as the tip of the Giant Squid's head showed on the stretch of listless water. _

"_Are you here for a family member? I don't believe I've seen you in class." _

_Melissa nodded and looked up at him. "Yeah, my sister Emma…" Realizing that he probably had more than one Emma, she added, "Ross. Emma Ross."_

"_Ahh," he said, smiling. "She's a very good student…" The man looked uncomfortable, though Melissa associated it with the heat. He tugged at his collar. _

_Melissa sighed. "Sir," she looked back up at him, "can I ask you a question?"_

"_Sure," he said, sending her a friendly smile. _

"_Is it true that Dementors are here?" she asked. _

_He sighed, nodding. "I'm afraid so, yes."_

_Melissa stared at the stone stair beside his shoe. "Sir…perhaps you can tell me about them? I'm…I'm curious."_

_That man and Melissa sat there for about a half an hour, just talking and him sharing his knowledge with her. He truly was a bright man, and quite handsome as well. _

"_Melissa, there you are!" Emma came out of the school in the graduation robes. "Oh," she smiled, "hello, Professor." Emma turned back to Melissa. "Come on, Lissy, mum and dad are looking for you. You guys are going back home soon."_

_Something flashed in the man's eyes when Emma had addressed her. _

"_It was really nice talking to you," Melissa said, smiling softly at the pleasant professor. He was quite easy talking to, she noticed, and he was easy to listen to as well. _

_He bowed his head. "Same here, Ms. Ross…" _

_Melissa gave him one more smile and waved before disappearing into the sea of people. _

"Melissa…" Remus shook her shoulder. "Melissa!"

"Huh?" Melissa jumped. She blinked a few times. "Oh, what?"

"Are you okay?" Remus asked, staring at her with concern.

"Mhm. Just fine." Melissa slid herself off of Remus' lap. "Come on, we should go back to the common room."

"Okay…" said Remus slowly, taking her hand. "Melissa, love, are you sure you're alright?"

She took a shaky breath. "Just a little flashback is all…"

Now that she thought about it, her sister's professor looked oddly familiar. Melissa pushed the thought aside, though, thinking it ridiculous to know that man. She frowned. When her sister got home she was absolutely devastated, for the kind, sweet professor had been sacked for reasons Melissa never found out for her sister was just too upset.

"He was the best Defense teacher we ever had," Emma had said, always one to worry about school. Melissa, not one to miss an opportunity, had reminded her sister that she graduated and was not going back to the school. Therefore she needn't harbor any hard feelings about not having that Professor.

"Did Sirius tell you he lost the Map?" Melissa asked, looking up at Remus as they walked in a brisk pace through the corridors. Without the Marauders Map, they had no knowledge whatsoever if any teachers, or worse Filch, were walking around the hallways, too.

"Yes," Remus said. "I suppose it's not a big deal considering we are almost done with school." He and Melissa ran onto the moving staircase. "Though I will admit it could've still come in handy."

Melissa smiled. When they reached the common room, it was vacant and the only light in the dark room was the dying ember of the fire in the grate.

Melissa raised an eyebrow. "Geez."

"Is it really that late?" asked Remus, looking around the deserted common room.

"Nope." James popped up from the back of the couch. He smiled.

"You guys made curfew." Sirius came up next to James.

"What are you guys doing?" Melissa asked, laughing.

James shrugged. "Sitting behind a couch."

"No, really," Remus said, a small smile on his face.

"That's what we were doing," Sirius said. "We were just sitting here, waiting for you guys to come back."

"Well, I was kind of hoping you might bring some food back," James said, looking at Sirius with a glare. "The mutt wouldn't let me have any of his food."

"I'm hurt, Prongs." Sirius placed a hand on his chest dramatically.

Melissa laughed. "I'm going to bed, guys."

Remus stared after her. "You're leaving me?"

She smiled. "No. I'm just going to bed." She smirked. "That is…if you want to come with me?"

Remus glanced down at his friends. "I'm going to bed, you two," he said, quickly following Melissa.

Sirius smirked. "Have fun," he said in a singsong voice.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Behave."

"We'll try if you will," James and Sirius said, identical smirks on their faces.

Melissa, laughing, grabbed Remus' hand and dragged him up the stairs, for if she didn't he was most likely going to pound his two friends heads in.

**A/N: It took me forever to get that flashback scene. I know it's probably a little fuzzy and some of it might not make much sense, but somewhere down the road (not saying where) all will be explained. Hope you liked the chapter. Review please!! **


	58. The Last Full Moon

The Last Full Moon

"I'm going to fail," Remus moaned, running a nervous hand through his hair. He was sitting at the table in the common room, his books scattered around him along with his notes from class. "I don't know how I will get all this done, especially with the full moon coming…"

"Oh, Remus," Melissa sighed, bringing down her book so she could look at him.

The NEWT's were starting in two days, and Remus claimed he still had a million more things to cover.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Melissa reassured, rubbing his shoulder.

Remus glanced up from his paper. "You think so?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah."

Even James and Sirius had paused on their usual fun to study. James would sit on his bed, hangings closed, studying for hours at a time. Sirius, on the other hand, had become a read-while-walking person

"Moony?" Sirius walked down the stairs, a book in his hand. "How do you cure someone if they are poisoned from a potion they drank?"

"You feed them a bezoar," answered Remus, looking up at his friend with a tired expression.

"Remus, you should get some sleep," Melissa said. "You won't be able to study if you are so tired. And you need rest because, as you said, the full moon _is _coming."

Remus shook his head. "I'm fine."

"You are going to work yourself sick," Melissa said, frowning.

"She's right, Moons," Sirius said from his spot on the couch. He looked up momentarily from his textbook.

"Stop being ridiculous, you two," argued Remus, his brows furrowed as he scanned down the page. "I'm fine, and I will be fine when the full moon comes."

Melissa huffed and crossed her arms. "Remus."

"What?" Remus yawned. His hair was tousled all over, resembling somewhat of James' hairstyle, from running his hands through it. He had dark circles under his eyes from the few hours of sleep he was obtaining, and it looked as if any moment he would just fall on the floor sleeping.

Melissa sighed. "Remus, please go to bed."

He grumbled. "Fine." He moved to pick up all his books, though Melissa placed her hand on his arm.

"I'll do it," she said.

Remus stood up from his seat, stretching his arms above his head and yawning. He had been studying for six hours straight, right when dinner ended to midnight. Melissa, as tired as she was, decided to stay up with him to make sure that he went to bed. For if she didn't she had a feeling he would stay up until his body just fell asleep on its own.

"Sirius, you should get some sleep, too," Melissa said, shoving her chair in with her foot. She followed Remus towards the boys' dorm stairs.

"I know." Sirius waved his hand. "I'll be up in a bit."

Melissa shook her head, walking up the stairs. When they reached the dormitory, Remus already started pulling off his school robes, his eyes half closed. He fell onto his bed, the only thing on him his slacks.

Melissa walked over to a bag lying beside his bed and neatly stuffed his books into it. She kissed his cheek and pulled the covers over him, only to find that he already was asleep. She sighed tiredly and stared at his sleeping form.

It seemed, in an odd way, they had switched places. Remus usually was the one to be worrying, not Melissa. Though Remus was over-working himself, and Melissa needed to take a stand.

She brushed a strand of sandy hair out of his face, a small smile on her face. "Goodnight, Remus," she whispered, placing another kiss on his cheek. Melissa closed the hangings around his bed and quietly exited.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Melissa sat outside, leaned against the tree, _Phantom of the Opera_ laid open on her lap, as everyone else took their NEWT's. She raised her head and looked out to the Black Lake. The sun was reflected on its black surface, causing the water to have an odd sparkle to it. A light breeze was the only saving grace on that hot day, though everyone besides Melissa was inside.

She sighed, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the tree. It was definitely lonely without the company of her friends. Quiet, too, without James and Sirius being there.

Melissa looked back down at the book in her lap and played with the ends of the pages, her focus not on the words but on Remus. The full moon was going to rear its ugly head that night and no one was looking forward to it.

Remus, surprisingly, didn't look too bad when he woke up in the morning. He only complained about a slight headache and being tired. He had also announced that after the test he was going straight back to bed, on Melissa's orders of course. She told him he wasn't allowed to study again until he got a good rest.

_I wonder how Snape's doing,_ Melissa thought out of nowhere. She had no doubts he wouldn't do fine. After being his 'student' for a couple months, he showed that he really was quite intelligent.

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Doesn't-have-to-take-any-tests," a familiar voice teased. James sat down next to Melissa, a smile on his face.

"Hey, James," Melissa said, smiling.

Sirius soon followed, groaning as he fell onto the ground. "That was_ the_ hardest thing I've ever taken."

Melissa laughed.

Ariel and Lily sat down as well, Peter following. "It really wasn't that bad," Ariel said, smirking down at Sirius.

"Oh, by the way," James chimed in before the Sirius could retort Ariel's comment, "Remus went up to bed, he says he wants you to go up there."

"Alright." Melissa stood. "I'll see you guys later, you can tell me all about it."

"Yeah, I'll tell you how horrible it was," Sirius said, looking up from his laying position on the ground.

Melissa laughed, turning and walking towards the school. She walked through the corridors with a quickened pace, eager to get to him. She finally reached Gryffindor Tower, quickly said the password, and practically ran through the common room.

"Remus," Melissa walked into the dorm, "are you awake?"

Remus opened his eyes, a lazy smile on his face. "Yeah."

Melissa walked over to his bed and sat down next to him. "How was it?" she questioned, looking down at him with concern.

Remus tugged at her arm, pulling her down so she was lying next to him. "It was alright," he said, nuzzling into her neck. "Could've been better had I not been so bloody tired."

Melissa laughed quietly. "So, I'm guessing it was easy? Sirius was complaining about it…"

"You're going to listen to Sirius?"

"No." She laughed. "I guess I shouldn't have."

Remus sighed, moving his arms to wrap around her waist. "I just want to go to sleep."

"Then why did you want me to come up here?" Melissa asked, looking down at him.

"I hate sleeping by myself," he said with a smirk.

"Oh," she said, giggling. Melissa sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. "Go to sleep, I won't leave," she whispered.

Remus simply nodded his answer, snuggling closer to her. He had fallen asleep within ten minutes. Melissa laid with him for the hour and a half he slept, though started getting a tad restless when it was lunchtime.

Remus cracked an eye open. "Is it lunch time yet?"

Melissa jumped at the sound of his hoarse, sleepy voice. "Yeah."

He yawned and sat up, running a hand through his bed head. "You want to head down?"

"If you feel up to it," Melissa said, looking up at him.

Remus smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

"Stop it," said Melissa, playfully hitting his chest.

"No, really," Remus said, serious. "Thank you for staying up here with me."

Melissa stared at him, realizing he truly was sincere about it, and then again Remus wasn't usually one to joke about things like that. "Your welcome, Remus."

Remus smiled and took her hand in his. "You know," he whispered, leaning closer to her face, "if we weren't so hungry I wouldn't mind staying here with you…"

Melissa laughed. She kissed him, moving back before either threw the idea of going to lunch out the window.

The two sluggishly got out of the comfortable bed, straightening their disheveled clothing, Remus splashed some water on his tired face in an attempt to wake himself up more, and then they headed off to the Great Hall.

Remus took Melissa's hand, lacing his fingers with hers. Melissa smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Melissa asked, looking up at him.

Remus nodded. "For the circumstance, I am feeling as good as I could be." He gave her a smile for reassurance.

"Moony, my man!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping up in his seat with his arms out. "We missed you, buddy."

Remus smiled. "Thanks, Padfoot…I guess."

"How are you feeling?" Ariel asked, pulling Sirius back down. "Stop it," she whispered to him. He simply smirked and kissed her soundly. Ariel whacked at his head, though he didn't pull back.

James laughed. "That's the way to do it, Padfoot!"

Sirius pulled back. "I know." He straightened up, winking at Ariel.

Ariel giggled, apparently not angry anymore.

"To answer your question," Remus said, looking around and picking what food to plop onto his plate, "I am feeling okay."

"That's good," Lily said, shoveling her food around absently. "Then tomorrow you can rest until our next test and—"

"Lily, please, don't bombard him," James said, sighing and rolling his eyes. "The last thing he needs is to think about studying and more tests."

"It's okay, Prongs," Remus said, smiling slightly. "I think I'm going to study after lunch."

"You will not," Melissa protested sternly.

"I won't?" Remus asked.

"You certainly are not, mister. You need to get more sleep," said Melissa, placing her hands on her hips. "I will not let you study until those bags are gone from under your eyes." She ran her thumb under his weary looking eyes.

"Oh, how the tables have turned," Sirius said, smirking and biting into a piece of bread.

"I'm going to have to agree with her," Lily said. "You'll have more focus if you aren't tired, Remus."

Ariel nodded. "Yeah."

Remus sighed. "Fine. I'll get more sleep. _Then_ will you let me study?"

Melissa smiled. "Yes."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After lunch Remus begrudgingly retired back to bed. Making matters worse, Melissa was not returning with him, so he was to lie in the lonely dormitory all by himself. Surprisingly he found sleep quite easy, and was out like a light within ten minutes.

The idea of studying never came back up, for Remus slept straight through dinner. He currently was snoring, lying on his stomach, his hand resting by his face, and a content expression on his face.

"Remus," Melissa whispered, pulling open the bed hangings. She sat beside him. "Remus." She gently shook his arm. "Remus, time to get up."

Remus groaned, attempting to pull the covers over his head, though Melissa's weight was causing that to be difficult. He opened his eyes, squinting at the light. "What?" he mumbled.

"It's time to get up," whispered Melissa with a smile. She ran a hand through his hair. "You need to head down to the Whomping Willow."

Remus covered his face with his hand. "Don't remind me," came his muffled reply.

Melissa laughed quietly and removed Remus' hand away. "Come on, Rainbow. Don't be difficult…"

"But I'm tired, Sunshine," Remus whined, looking up at her. He widened his eyes and pouted his lips, giving her a full puppy-dog face. "Please…let me sleep five more minutes."

"What are five more minutes going to do?" Melissa moved away, looking down at him with an amused expression.

"A lot?" Remus said, clearly not sure whether his answer was true or not.

"Up," Melissa ordered gently, pulling him up.

Remus stood slightly hunched, his eyes droopy. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I'll walk down with you," Melissa said, taking his arm and guiding him out of the room. She couldn't help but smile. He looked so boyish in sleep, even when he was half-asleep. The always-alert Remus was not so alert when dragged out of bed, and that was rather funny to watch.

"What time is it?" Remus asked, yawning again.

"Just around seven," she answered, descending down the stairs. Melissa kept looking back at Remus, making sure he didn't trip or even fall.

"That's nice," Remus said offhandedly.

"Well, good night, sleeping beauty," James teased as Remus stepped into the common room. "How are you feeling, mate?"

Remus shrugged. "Tired…a bit dizzy."

"It'll all be over tonight," Sirius said, looking away from Ariel whom was sitting on his lap. His eyes widened. "I just realized something, guys."

"What?" James, Remus, and Peter asked.

"This is our last full moon at Hogwarts," Sirius said, staring at them.

The room became silent. Remus looked down at the floor, scuffing the toe of his sneaker into the ground. James stared out into space, contemplating what had just been said, and Peter just sat there.

"You're right," James finally said.

"Here's to good and bad memories," Remus said grimly. "See you guys later."

"You bet," James said, a soft smile on his face.

Melissa dropped Remus off at the infirmary, giving him a hug. "Everything will be okay," she had said, though she sounded as though she was reassuring herself as well as Remus. He simply smiled at her and nodded.

After the whole year Melissa still worried about them on the full moon. She just wished she could go with them.

"They'll be fine," Ariel said once James, Sirius, and Peter left the common room. "They always are."

"I know," Melissa sighed. She stared into the fireplace, the room's source of light. She pulled her blanket tighter around her shoulders. "I don't even want to think about the pain he goes through…"

"Remus is strong, Melissa," Lily said, placing her hand on Melissa's shoulder. "He's been doing this since he was young…"

"I know…" Melissa said, turning and staring out the window.

The night sky was a deep indigo with scattered, sparkling stars, but the thing that stuck out most was the large, glowing orb in the middle of the sky. It looked magnificent really, and quite beautiful. Though, Remus would never see it the way everyone else did…

**A/N- Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Promise it won't happen again, I swear:( I'm so sad. Their school days are coming to an end…sighs Since we never really find out HOW they take their NEWT's I kinda just made up my own way. If it's wrong I apologize, but yeah…honestly we don't really know. Well, anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. Your feedback is greatly appreciated and we are nearing the 200 mark! Yay! Alright I won't babble anymore…**


	59. Precious Moment

Precious Moment

Melissa had stayed in the common room all night, falling asleep on the couch. It was late morning when she was woken up from the sunlight streaming in through the window. She opened her eyes, shielding them from the unfamiliar light. Melissa, after her eyes adjusted, looked around the common room. Where was Remus?

"He's in the infirmary," a dull voice answered her unspoken question.

Melissa's head snapped towards the direction of the voice. A tired looking Sirius sat slumped in the armchair, a distant look upon his face as he stared at the wall.

Melissa scrambled off the couch, the blanket falling to the floor in a puddle around her ankles. "Sirius, what happened? Is he alright?"

Sirius turned and looked at Melissa. He looked worn out and had a few bandaged scratches on his arms and face. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Melissa bounded out of the room. She ran through the halls, completely ignoring the fact she was in pajamas. She came to a skidding stop at the hospital wing and burst through the doors.

Madam Pomfrey looked up. "Please be silent, Ms. Ross, I have patients that need their rest…"

Melissa didn't hear a word that Madam Pomfrey had said; for her eyes were on the occupant she was tending to. Remus was laying in the bed, unmoving, a series of bloody scratches along his body. His shirt was removed, and his chest was barely rising and falling with every breath he took.

Melissa knew something was wrong when he hadn't turned up that morning in the common room as he usually did. Her horrible gut feeling that something wasn't right was true before Sirius could even utter what had happened.

"What happened?" Melissa's voice came out barely above a whisper. She felt a tear slip down her face.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, walking over to her cabinet and pulling out various potions. "Run in with another," she glanced to see if the other patients were awake, seeing none she continued, "werewolf. Naturally they fought over territory and…" She looked over to Remus.

Melissa ran over to his side. She kneeled on the floor, taking a limp, cold hand into her own. Melissa pressed it against her lips, feeling her shoulders shake as she began to cry harder.

"Don't worry, dear," Madam Pomfrey said softly, patting her shoulder. "He'll be alright…"

_Don't worry? Don't worry my arse! Remus looks like he's dying! How can I not bloody worry!? _Melissa's thoughts were practically screaming.

"Why was there—?"

"Another werewolf?" Madam Pomfrey finished. "Well, dear, they _are_ in the forbidden forest. I suppose it found its way into the Shrieking Shack."

Melissa almost opened her mouth to correct her…almost. Then she realized that Madam Pomfrey didn't know Remus roamed around the school grounds with the rest of the Marauders. Her brows furrowed in confusion. Wouldn't Remus getting attacked than be a little bit questionable?

Madam Pomfrey clicked her tongue and shook her head. "It was bound to happen sometime. I told the Headmaster. I _told_ him Remus should be more protected."

Melissa ignored Madam Pomfrey's ramblings and only the sleeping man on the bed had her full attention. She was shaking considerably and her vision blurred every once in awhile from her unshed tears. Remus wouldn't want her to cry.

Madam Pomfrey finally returned to her office, leaving the infirmary in a dead silence. Remus hadn't moved since Melissa walked in, not even a small turn of the head. She sniffled and leaned her chin on his hand clasped between her own two. "Come on, Remus…you have to wake up."

She didn't get a reply, not even a movement of some sort. Melissa's eyes scanned across his naked chest, lingering on the new scratches. Some were deep, and others were not deep at all. He had a long gash going from the middle of his ribcage to his hip. He had a gauze bandage wrapping around his right hand that was resting by his side.

"Remus," Melissa tried again, her voice cracking. "Remus, please. You can't do this to me now…" She jumped as she felt a hand encircle around her shoulder.

James was standing behind her, looking equally as beat up and exhausted as Sirius had. "It'll be alright, Lissy," he whispered, though no smile was on his face as it usually would've been. He looked up at Remus and breathed out. "What a way to end the year," James mumbled.

Melissa nodded her head. After a moment she spoke. "How are you and Sirius?" she questioned quietly.

"We're okay," James answered, his voice in a whisper as well. "I'm not really worried about myself, though…"

Remus suddenly made a whimpering noise. Melissa and James' heads jerked and stared at him. Remus' head turned abruptly to the other side, and the whimpering noises continued. His legs started to move and his arms thrashed around. Tears were streaming down his face even in sleep as noises of pain came out of his mouth.

James and Melissa stood there, dumbstruck, not sure what to do. Melissa felt tears rolling down her cheeks, though didn't move to wipe them away.

"Madam Pomfrey," she called offhandedly, a frightened look on her face, still staring at Remus. The office door did not open, and Remus continued to cry and move about. "Madam Pomfrey!" Melissa shouted. "Help!"

The door opened in a flourish and Madam Pomfrey ran out, her robes flying behind her. Remus gripped at the sheets, literally howling in pain.

"Move away!" Madam Pomfrey ordered. James staggered backwards; meanwhile Melissa fell back, staring up at the bed with her mouth open agape.

Madam Pomfrey moved to hold Remus' arms, though he shot up into sitting position, his eyes wide open, and his chest heaving. He frantically looked around, and once realizing he was safe in the hospital wing he visibly relaxed somewhat.

As quickly as Remus became calm, he wasn't any more. He bit his lip, holding back a sob. Silent tears traced themselves on his face as he sat there in a complete emotional mess.

Melissa rushed to his side again, though Madam Pomfrey shooed her away.

Remus shook his head. "No," he managed to say through a hoarse voice. His hand stretched out as he reached for Melissa. She quickly grasped his hand into hers and sat on the bed next to him. Remus slowly slinked back down into the bed, wincing as the sheet touched his open cut. His pattern of breathing was off for he was still crying. The pain, along with the night terror, had caused his emotions to get the best of him.

"Mr. Lupin, are you alright now?" Madam Pomfrey asked, looking him over. Remus stiffly nodded, moving away from her poking fingers. She leaned forward and felt his forehead with the back of her hand; even Madam Pomfrey seemed to use some Muggle customs. Mumbling things under her breath, Madam Pomfrey walked back into her office.

James awkwardly cleared his throat. "I'm going to leave now…yeah. Bye." He rushed out of the room.

Melissa brushed Remus' sweaty hair out of his eyes and shushed him gently as he continued to calm down. Ignoring the reprimanding she would get if she touched Madam Pomfrey's things, Melissa took the towel beside Remus' bed and cleaned his cut. He bit his lip as the scalding hot towel touched his skin.

"How did you get into this mess?" Melissa asked in a low voice, casting a glance towards the office door. She looked back down and dabbed his wound, emitting a hiss out of him.

"We went too far into the forest," he croaked out, moving up onto his pillow slightly. "I didn't know the werewolf, but he…or she, for that matter, crossed Moony's territory…and the way I look right now is the result." Remus had a distasteful glare on his face.

"I got worried when you weren't in the common room this morning…" Melissa whispered as she leaned over him to grab some bandages. She placed some over the large cut.

"I would've gone had I not been completely knocked out," said Remus, watching her as she worked on him. Melissa glanced up at him, and only by her glance did Remus know that what he just said would not have been a good idea. "I only come back because you heal me better than Pomfrey does." Melissa looked back up to see that Remus had a small smirk on his face.

"Stop it," she said, her cheeks heating. "I'm not nearly the professional Pomfrey is…"

"No…" Remus placed his hand over hers, "but you work wonders just the same."

Melissa turned away, biting her lip as she tried to suppress a wide smile. "Thanks," she whispered.

Remus sighed and closed his eyes, taking Melissa's hand into his again. He absently made light circles with his thumb, causing tingles in her hand that he was completely ignorant to.

Melissa reached forward with her free hand, pushing his hair off his forehead for it had fallen again. She played with his soft tresses.

"How are James and Sirius?" Remus broke the silence, leaning into Melissa's hand.

"Fine," she answered, continuing to run her fingers through his hair. "They're just worried about you."

Remus smiled. He opened his eyes and stared at her. "I love you," Remus murmured, his voice fading out in the end.

Melissa smiled softly. "Shhh. Don't overuse you're voice." She placed her finger on his lips. Remus kissed her forefinger, slowly making his way down to the palm of her hand. "I see you're feeling better," Melissa teased.

Remus looked up, his eyes meeting with hers, nodded and placed one last kiss on her wrist. "A lot better now that you're here…" His breath hit her forearm as he spoke.

She breathed out a contented sigh. "Remus…"

"Hmm?" Remus mumbled as he busied himself with kissing up the length of her arm. He leaned forward slightly to reach the juncture between her shoulder and neck.

"Madam Pomfrey is in the other room," Melissa whispered, grasping his arm.

"I know," he answered.

"Remus, she's like a professor…" Melissa said, biting her bottom lip for he had not stopped his ministrations.

"At the moment I really could not care." She squealed as he poked her in the side. "I still haven't forgotten that's your ticklish spot…now shush." Though Remus didn't even give her a chance to talk as he pressed his lips onto hers.

Melissa, despite wanting to do the complete opposite, pulled away. "Remus," she laughed, "that's enough."

Remus gave her a wolfish grin. "I just had a hard full moon, love. What do you expect from me?"

"I expect you to be laying in bed," Melissa said, pushing his shoulder so he lay back down. She pulled the covers up.

Remus pouted. "But I don't _want_ to lay down! I haven't seen you _all_ night and I missed you terribly." His lower lip trembled dramatically. Melissa swatted his arm. He feigned pain, grabbing his arm and groaning.

She laughed. "You hang around James and Sirius far too much."

"You love me anyway," said Remus cheekily, looking up at her.

"Up for visitors?" Sirius, James, Peter, Lily, and Ariel were all huddled in the now-cramped doorway. Smiles were on all of their faces, and it was apparent Remus' battered state did not phase them in the least.

Melissa grinned, while Remus looked upset they had been interrupted, though smiled all the same. "You left in such a rush, mate, I couldn't ask how you were," Remus said, smiling up at James.

James' cheeks turned pink. "Yeah, well… I felt like I was disturbing something…"

Sirius grinned. "A precious moment?"

"Maybe…I wouldn't know. I wasn't in here," said James, turning to Sirius.

Everyone laughed. Sirius and James must've cleaned themselves up a bit more for they looked less cut up and more awake, though they still had a sleepy look in their eyes.

"How are you feeling, Remus?" Ariel asked.

Remus glimpsed at Melissa, then turned back to Ariel. "Better than earlier, actually."

Ariel smiled. "That's really good."

"You think Madam Pomfrey will get mad that we're all in here?" Sirius asked, staring at the office door. As quickly as the words left his mouth, the overly caring nurse flew out of her office.

"There are too many of you here!" she ordered, a finger flailing about. "Mr. Lupin needs his rest!"

Sirius snorted. "He's not getting any if she let's Lissy stay here," he whispered to James who laughed.

James put his hands up in defeat. "We'll leave, Pomfrey. We were just checking up on Remus here," he gestured to him.

"You really should be leaving too, Ms. Ross," Madam Pomfrey said, her hands on her hips.

"Melissa can stay here, Madam Pomfrey," Remus said. "It's alright, I'm fine with her in here with me."

James spluttered in mock incredulity. "I don't believe it! He picks his girlfriend over his own mates!" He smirked at Remus. "See you later, Moony. Feel better."

Remus smiled. "Thanks, Prongs."

"Now wait a moment," Madam Pomfrey called.

James and Sirius froze in the doorway. They both turned simultaneously. "Yes, Madam Pomfrey?" At that moment, both boys looked innocent with their eyes large.

"Why are all those scratches over you?" she questioned.

James and Sirius looked at each other. Sirius suddenly laughed. "Oh, it's nothing, Pomfrey! Jamesie and me were just play-fighting this morning. He fights like a girl," he added in a whisper. The two left snickering.

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes. "Boys."

"That we are!" they heard James yell from the hallway.

Melissa and Remus laughed while Madam Pomfrey shook her head, storming back into her office, muttering about 'disrespectful Potter' and 'bad-mannered Black'.

Ariel shook her head. "What are we going to do with them?" she asked Lily.

Lily cracked a smile. "I don't know."

"Well," Ariel sighed, standing up, "we should leave you to "rest"." She made quotation marks with her fingers. "God knows you're doing nothing of the sort," she added, rolling her blue eyes.

Lily and Melissa laughed, though Remus turned a dark shade of crimson. He covered his face with his hand, wanting desperately at that moment to pull the covers over his head.

"Ah, I'm just kidding with you, Remus," said Ariel with a smirk equivalent to Sirius'. She ruffled his hair playfully.

Madam Pomfrey poked her head out of her office. "Out, out, out!" she shrieked. She then glanced at Melissa. "You may stay, dear, though I do recommend you eating some breakfast."

Ariel sighed. "Alright, Madam Pomfrey. We're gone. See you later," she added in a whisper, edging out of the room with Lily and Peter bringing up the rear. Lily nodded and Peter waved, and as quickly as the motley crew bombarded themselves into the infirmary, it was quiet again.

"They're crazy," muttered Remus, shaking his head.

Melissa wiggled out of Remus' arms, straightened her wrinkled clothing and smoothed down her frizzy hair. "I really must go eat something, Remus," she said sympathetically.

Remus frowned. "Can't you eat here?"

Melissa laughed and kissed his nose. "No."

He grumbled. "Fine. Leave me here." Remus dramatically flopped back onto the bed, his hand moving to cover his eyes. He slid his fingers apart, glancing at her, a smirk evident on his face.

Melissa crossed her arms, shaking her head, though a smile was on her face. She leaned down and gave his cheek a quick kiss. "I'm going to go eat breakfast with everyone. I'll be back soon, I promise."

"You better," Remus joked, a playful smile on his face. He did look much better from when he woke up.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Melissa asked as she opened the infirmary doors.

"Could you get me _Phantom of the Opera_?"

Melissa laughed. "Of course, Remus."

**A/N- Drama and then fluff, what fun. I am somewhat frustrated with this chapter, it was supposed to be much longer, but I couldn't put my ideas into words. So they will come into play in the next chapter. Hope you guys liked this one! Review please!**


	60. Sorting Hat

**A/N- PHEW! I got my ideas back! Thank Merlin! Well, I would like to thank you all for your patience and ideas; you might even see some of them! Hope you like this chapter because you have no IDEA how long it took me to write it. Review please! **

Sorting Hat

Melissa walked the empty corridors of Hogwarts, _Phantom of the Opera_ resting in her left arm, a cup of steaming tea in her opposite hand. She stepped onto the moving staircase. It sat still for a moment, until it wrenched to the side, sending some of the hot liquid splattering to the floor. She grumbled in frustration and cursed under her breath.

"I find it most unwise to bring a beverage on the moving staircases," a familiar voice said, a tint of laughter hidden behind his calm words of advice.

Melissa smiled and turned around. "Hello, Headmaster."

Dumbledore grinned, blue eyes twinkling, as usual. He looked at her over the rim of his half-moon spectacles. "Were you, by any chance, heading to the infirmary?"

"Yes, sir. Why?" Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"I wanted to check on Mr. Lupin," he answered casually, flicking fuzz off of his deep purple robes. "And if you were already heading there, I might as well accompany you."

Melissa smiled. "Of course, sir."

"What is that book you have there?" asked Dumbledore as he and Melissa stepped off the moving staircase.

"_Phantom of the Opera_," Melissa answered, lifting the book up. "It's a really good story, you should read it sometime."

"Perhaps I shall read it someday," Dumbledore said, examining his surroundings as if it were his first time in Hogwarts. For an elderly man he walked rather fast, and had no problem keeping up with Melissa. In an observing way, Dumbledore held his hands behind his back, gazing at the pictures adorning the walls.

"We best be quiet," Dumbledore whispered as he and Melissa leaned against the infirmary doors. He grinned, reminding her somewhat of a small child. It was something in the excited gleam in his eye and his tone of voice as he spoke to her.

She looked up at him. A smile spread across her face. "But of course not, sir."

Dumbledore slowly pushed open a door open with his foot. He and Melissa quietly invited themselves in, looking around the quiet, empty ward. White hangings were pulled around Remus' bed, hiding him from view. "Poppy?" Dumbledore called.

Madam Pomfrey rushed out of her office, a finger pressed harshly against her lips. "Shhh," she hissed. "Mr. Lupin is _finally _resting." She shot a look towards Melissa, who blushed in embarrassment.

"Ah." Dumbledore nodded. "We shall come back later, than?"  
Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Oh, alright." She let her arms flop to her sides, finding no reason to argue with the Headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled. He turned, purple robes following in a pool of fabric, walking towards the door.

"Wait, sir!" Melissa followed him.

Dumbledore paused, his hand on the doorknob. White eyebrows rose in question. "Yes, Ms. Ross?"

Melissa lowered her stare, a sudden feeling of intimidation filling her stomach. "I have a question I feel I must ask you…" She scuffed the toe of her shoe against the tiled floor.

"Why, of course. I am always around for a good question. Come, we will walk to my office," said Dumbledore, opening the door wider.

For Melissa, the walk to Dumbledore's office was considerably uncomfortable. Dumbledore seemed quite content with silence, and made no move whatsoever to start up a conversation with her. Melissa awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Lemon drop, dear?" Dumbledore asked, holding out a yellow sucking-candy to her. He blinked at her as she stared from his outstretched hand to his face.

"Er…sure." Melissa plucked the candy out of his hand and popped it into her mouth. "Sir?" she asked, voice shaking with her boldness. "Why weren't you talking?"

"What's wrong with silence?" asked Dumbledore, smirking.

Melissa frowned. "Nothing, I suppose."

"Well, now that we've begun to speak, what is it that is troubling you, my dear?" Dumbledore inquired, staring down at her as they made their way down the corridor.

"I've been thinking," Melissa began, "about the first time I came here, to Hogwarts…"

Dumbledore nodded his head, acknowledging he was listening to her. "Oh, one moment." They reached the gargoyle outside his office. "Cockroach cluster," he spoke loud and clear. Nodding, the gargoyle moved aside and the spiral staircase appeared. "Hop on."

Melissa and Dumbledore leapt onto the staircase, waiting as it brought them upwards. Dumbledore pushed open the large oak doors, and they entered his office. He walked over and sat in the extravagant red chair resting behind his cherry wood desk.

Dumbledore's office smelled of fresh parchment with a hint of lemon, it was both inviting, yet strange at the same time. Pictures of previous headmasters and headmistresses lined Dumbledore's walls, along with other trinkets. A flash of red caught Melissa's attention, and she turned her gaze over to his phoenix, Fawkes, ruffling his feathers.

"As I was saying…" Melissa continued, staring at all the bits and bobs littering his office. She prodded one with her finger and it whirred and buzzed.

Dumbledore chuckled as Melissa jumped. "Come, sit." With a delicate hand, Dumbledore reached forward into a small bowl, and took out a handful of candies. He inclined his head towards her and said, "As you were saying, Melissa."

Melissa blinked at the use of her first name. "Um…well, I was thinking about the first day I came to Hogwarts. And, I was wondering…why did you just let me _enter_ Gryffindor? I have been thinking about it for quite some time now, sir, and I believe it was rather odd of you to just let an unknown student from the future into a random house without being sorted. It's ridiculous, sir, if it's not too bold to say." Melissa felt her face flush with heat.

"Nothing is bold to say in my office, Melissa. It is very wise of you to confront me about this. It was troubling you, I presume?"

"Well, yes. I asked for Gryffindor House just because of the Marauders, and now that I've been here awhile I've been wondering where I should've really been and if my right place _is_ Gryffindor…" Melissa said with a sigh.

"Can I tell you something, Melissa?" Dumbledore asked, leaning forward in his seat. Melissa nodded. "I, as you say, let you into Gryffindor without being sorted because I believed you would excel in that house. Do you remember what I told you when I said you were perhaps a special witch? And do you remember how I happened to know what wand you would need? I suppose it's an old man's intuition about these things, dear."

Melissa stared at him, her mouth hanging open.

"But," Dumbledore breathed out," if you would like to be Sorted, just to see, I give you full permission."

She swallowed hard and nodded her head. Dumbledore rose and walked over to a stool sitting in the corner of his office, the ragged Sorting Hat sitting atop it. He brought it over and placed it on her head. The Hat slid down her forehead and covered her eyes.

Melissa bit her lip and gripped at the sides of her chair. Her inner conversation with the hat went by in a blur. She hadn't retained anything it said, though the conversation wasn't long. Only when the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" did Melissa truly pay attention.

She let out a breath of relief as Dumbledore took the Sorting Hat off her head. He smiled at her. "Well, seems you got Gryffindor after all."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Remus woke with a groan. He yawned as he opened his eyes, and rather than seeing the blindingly white room, he found himself blanketed in darkness. A frown creased his forehead as he stared at the hangings around him.

"Good. You're awake." The curtains were suddenly yanked back. An unnaturally bright light flooded into the bed, causing Remus to shield his eyes.

Madam Pomfrey turned to the cart beside her, thumbing through the different colored vials.

Remus shut his eyes again and fell back onto the bed with a _thump_. "YEOWW!" Remus jerked his arm away from the offending needle, cradling it to his chest with a threatening glare.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Mr. Lupin, this will help the aches."

"You _shot_ me!" he said, still holding his arm.

"Is anything else bothering you?" Madam Pomfrey asked, completely ignoring his nitpicking.

"Nothing," muttered Remus, not about to tell her he had a headache pounding so loud he heard it in his ears. "Nothing at all."

"Alright." Madam Pomfrey straightened her dress. She grabbed Remus' wrist, and while he struggled against her tight grasp, placed a bandage on his arm. "If you need anything I shall be in my office."

"Wait!" Remus lunged his arm forward, whimpering as the punctured skin stretched. "Where's Melissa?"

"She went with Professor Dumbledore to his office," Madam Pomfrey said, fluffing his pillow. "They'll be back," she added with a sigh at his frown.

Remus' eyes widened. "Was she in trouble?"

"No, Mr. Lupin."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, Mr. Lupin."

"What time are they—"

"_Enough_, Mr. Lupin."

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Melissa skipped out of Dumbledore's office, a large smile spread across her face.

"Oh, Ms. Ross." Dumbledore stepped out of the doorway.

She spun around and stared at him. "Yes, Professor?"

"Have you been having lessons with Severus?"

Melissa's smile dropped off her face. Her brows knitted together. "Well, no. Now that I think of it. He has been busy with NEWT's, though. Hasn't he?" She crossed her arms loosely.

Dumbledore nodded, a contemplative expression on his aged face. "Were you planning on telling him?"

Melissa blinked, arms falling to her sides. "I haven't really thought—"

"Lissy!?" a familiar deep voice interrupted.

She turned away from Dumbledore and stared down the hallway. James and Sirius stood next to each other, held back by the collars of their robes, by none other than Professor McGonagall.

"What did you two do!?" Melissa asked, eyes wide.

"They were sharing answers on their NEWT's test," snapped McGonagall, lips shut in a tight line.

"We weren't sharing answers," Sirius said with a roll of his eyes. "I swear, Professor. Would this face lie to you?" He widened his eyes and pouted his lips.

"It has before," McGonagall grumbled.

James sighed and looked passed Melissa to Dumbledore. "Really, Headmaster. I'm not lying, I solemnly swear, too! I drew …" His cheeks flushed. "A good drawing and I wanted to show Sirius. So he grabbed my paper because he didn't believe I could draw that well…We weren't cheating."

"That is a very unlikely story," Melissa whispered, an eyebrow raised in question.

"It's true!" Sirius shouted to no one in particular.

Surprisingly, Dumbledore looked quite amused. "Well, if you boys are sure…"

"Positive!" they squeaked out, struggling against McGonagall.

Melissa closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose. James and Sirius were so embarrassing to be friends with sometimes…

"Let them go, Minerva," Dumbledore chuckled.

James grinned. "Why thank you, sir." He shrugged McGonagall's hand off his shoulder and brushed it off. "I _told_ you we were innocent!"

"Don't push your luck," Sirius whispered, glancing askance at her wearily. "We'll just be going now…" He grabbed James' shoulder and began dragging him down the hall. "Are you done with Melissa?" Sirius questioned, pausing at the end of the corridor.

Dumbledore gave a curt nod. As Melissa followed James and Sirius, she took a glance backwards. Dumbledore winked at her, laughed, and turned back into his office.

_Men are infuriating…_Melissa thought as she stomped the rest of the way.

"So, Lissy, what were you in for?" Sirius asked, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah," James added, putting his own arm across her shoulders.

"_I_, unlike you two, haven't done anything wrong," Melissa grumbled, though couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips. "Dumbledore and I were just talking to each other. Nothing big."

Melissa neglected to tell them she got officially sorted; simply because of the fact she wasn't sure if they knew she never really was sorted.

James and Sirius flashed her identical grins.

"Well," she shrugged their arms off, "I am headed back to the infirmary to see how the big baby is doing."

"We'll come, too. Might as well," said Sirius, shrugging. He smirked. "Moony probably needs some entertainment."

Melissa rolled her eyes and she and the two boys set off for the infirmary.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sirius pushed the infirmary doors open. "MO—"

Melissa jumped up and clamped her hand over his mouth. She snorted with suppressed laughter. "Sirius! Remus could be sleeping!"

"Don't worry," a tired voice spoke, sighing. "I'm already up."

Remus was sitting up in bed, blankets wrapped around his waist, the bandage Melissa placed on him earlier that morning still there, and a small smile on his face.

Melissa smiled at him and ran over to his bedside. "How are you feeling?" she asked, kissing his cheek.

"Better," Remus breathed out, still smiling.

"Mr. Lupin." Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office holding a basket of toiletries. She glanced at James, Sirius, and Melissa. "Are you still taking your shower?" she asked, turning back to Remus.

Remus looked away from Melissa and up to Madam Pomfrey. "Sure. If that's alright with you guys?"

"Yeah," James and Melissa answered.

"No! You are not allowed to shower, Moony!" Sirius scolded, stomping his book and waving a finger.

Remus laughed. He swung his legs over the side and stood up. Too fast, apparently, for he lost his footing and almost fell.

Melissa squeaked. "Remus!"

Remus grumbled inaudibly. "I'm fine." He pushed himself off the wall and shuffled his feet towards the bathroom.

Melissa sighed.

"You're a worrywart, did you know that?" James asked as he stared down at her with disbelieving eyes.

"He just worries me when he's like this," Melissa whispered, falling back onto the bed. She snuggled under the covers and breathed in the scent of Remus.

"Lissy," Sirius said and plopped himself down on the edge of the bed. "Moony's fine. He always is. A little dizziness isn't going to kill him."

Melissa frowned and bit her lower lip. "I know…"

Ten minutes later, the bathroom door half-opened. Remus poked his head out, hiding the rest of himself behind the door. His golden hair was plastered to his forehead and water dripped down to the floor. His cheeks were flushed from both embarrassment and the heat of the water. He cleared his throat. "Um…guys?"

"Yes, Moony?" James asked.

"Can I have my towel?" Remus whispered, waving his hand towards a chair.

Melissa, James, and Sirius' heads all swerved. There, sitting atop the chair, was Remus' towel.

James burst out laughing. "No way!"

Remus grumbled. "I knew you were going to do this to me."

"You'll have to come get it yourself," Sirius said, clutching his sides while he laughed.

Remus' eyes widened. "NO!" He bobbed up and down. "Come on, guys. It's cold!"

"Nah uh," said James, shaking his head. "You have to come out and get it yourself, you big baby."

"I hate you…" Remus mumbled, eyes narrowed. He turned to Melissa. "Melissa, love, can you please hand me my towel."

She giggled. "No can do, Remus. I'm sorry…"

Remus' mouth dropped open. "Are you _kidding _me? GUYS!"

With a grumble and the swish of the door opening, Remus suddenly ran out. Sirius lunged forward and covered Melissa's eyes, both hysterical laughing.

"That is no sight for a lady," he quipped, a smirk on his face.

"It's not like I haven't seen him before," Melissa said through laughter. She pulled Sirius' hand off just as Remus wrapped the towel around his waist.

"I hate you, guys…" he said, fumbling with the falling towel. He twisted it securely and tightly around his waist. "You have got to be the most cruel, vile…"

"Inconsiderate, no good, dirty, rotten MARAUDERS!" Sirius and James finished in sync.

Remus stared at them with wide eyes. Suddenly he smirked. "Yup. That about sums it up."


	61. The Rest of Our Lives

**A/N- I really like this chapter. Warning, it is EXTREMELY fluffy and cutesy. Just warning you…Hope you like it, fluff and all! Review please! **

Rest of Our Lives

Remus yawned and contently snuggled into Melissa's side. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead on her stomach.

Melissa smiled softly and placed her hand on his head. "I am sorry about earlier, you know," she whispered, laughing quietly. "Just wanted to let you know."

Remus smiled. "I know, and it's alright. Really. I'm sure for you guys it was hysterical."

She laughed. "Yeah, extremely so."

"I have a question." He raised his head and looked at her.

"What?" she murmured, running a hand through his hair.

"You know in the beginning of the year, how you said the bad guy always goes after the good girl? Technically the Phantom isn't that bad." Remus frowned. "Why did you put _Phantom of the Opera _in that category? Just wondering."

"Hmm." Melissa looked towards the doorway in thought. "I don't really know. Now that I think about it, too, I guess the Phantom really isn't that bad." Smirking, she looked back down at him. "You have to admit, though, he _is _annoyingly persistent."

Remus smiled. "I guess so, yeah."

Melissa sighed. "It's getting late," she said with a glance at the clock. "I'll be getting kicked out soon, you watch."

"No." Remus hugged her tighter. "I won't let her kick you out."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? And how, pray tell, are you going to do that, Remus?"

"I'll work my charm, of course." He smirked. "Madam Pomfrey has a soft spot for me…she may not show it all the time, but I know she does. I've been in here once a month since I was 11…I'm 18 now and she still continues to treat me like a baby." He grumbled.

"She just cares."

"A little too much," Remus said with a sigh. He leaned his head back onto her stomach and closed his eyes. "Stay. Please? Madam Pomfrey won't tell you to leave…"

"Well, we'll see," Melissa said. "I do need to take a shower. I haven't taken one since yesterday and my hair feels greasy." She wrinkled her nose. Suddenly she laughed. "And I'm sure I do not smell all that well, either."

Remus nuzzled into her pajama top. "You smell fine." He looked up again, eyes flickering as he stared intently at her face. "Your hair looks fine, too."

Melissa shoved his shoulder. "Liar."

Remus chuckled and laid back down. "Maybe you do smell a bit…" Melissa thumped her fist into his back. "OW!"

"Shush," she laughed.

"You punched me," he mumbled, pouting.

"You are a big baby! You're lucky I love you anyway, Remus Lupin," she said, looking down at him with an amused look.

"I know…" He laughed into her stomach.

Remus comfortably lay there without moving, closing his eyes as he listened to Melissa hum an unfamiliar tune and play with his hair. The aches were subsiding and his headache pounded dully in the back of his head. His arm was still sore from the shot, but he wouldn't let Melissa know that…

Melissa leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "Go to sleep, Remus," she whispered.

Remus shook his head stubbornly, though kept his eyes closed. He felt her running her fingertips along his arms.

"I'm not leaving," she promised quietly. "Sleep."

Remus found he could succumb to sleep much easier if he knew Melissa was with him. Within seconds her hums became distant, and he nodded off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Remus blinked his eyes open, morning light flooding in from the open window. He squinted as he raised his head and looked around. Melissa, still half-under, half-beside him, lay peacefully sleeping, the light playing along her face.

Remus leaned up and kissed her chin lightly. He frowned, as he tasted the horrible morning flavor in his mouth. He grimaced and reached over to his water glass.

Melissa stirred under him and made a quiet whimpering noise, though did not wake.

Madam Pomfrey's office door suddenly opened and both she, and surprisingly, Dumbledore stepped out.

A wide grin spread across the Headmaster's face. "Well, good morning, Mr. Lupin," he whispered, glancing over to Melissa. "I see Ms. Ross decided to stay for the night." His eyes twinkled and he gave Madam Pomfrey a side-glance.

"Yes, sir," Remus whispered back.

Dumbledore walked forward. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Remus lied. Well, partially lied. He did feel much _better_, but not _fine_. That werewolf fight drained everything out of him.

"Hmm," mused Dumbledore, nodding his head. "I have a question, Remus…" he said, considerably lowering his voice.

Remus blinked. "Yes?"

"What is Melissa doing when the school term finishes?" Dumbledore asked in all seriousness.

"Coming with me, of course," Remus said, slightly offended Dumbledore would think anything else.

"Do your parents know she is from the future?" Dumbledore asked, and as he uttered those words, Remus thought it sounded completely weird and even stupid. He never really considered her 'the girl from the future'.

"No, sir." Remus shook his head. "Do…do you _want_ me to tell them? Whether they know or not, Melissa is still coming with me." He didn't catch how stern he sounded until after.

Dumbledore smiled crookedly. "I know. I suppose if you haven't already told them, do not tell them now. It might make matters worse for your family in general if they did. I wouldn't want Death Eaters…" He cut himself off. "It's settled, than. Melissa will live with you however long needed."

Remus nodded. "My parents already know she's coming. I owled them last month about it. They're thrilled."

"Good," Dumbledore smiled. He turned and looked at Madam Pomfrey.

"Professor?" Remus questioned. "When am I able to take the NEWT I missed?"

"Whenever you are feeling up to it."

Remus grinned.

"Well, that's all, Poppy. I will be leaving you to tend to your patient now. Feel better, Mr. Lupin."

"Thanks, sir," Remus said as Dumbledore walked out the doors.

Madam Pomfrey, with a quiet snort and a roll of her eyes, walked silently back into her office, closing the door behind her.

Melissa suddenly yawned and stretched.

Remus looked down at her with a fond smile on his face. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Morning," she answered, eyes still droopy with sleep. "What time is it?"

"8:30."

She grimaced. "I have to leave."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"I need to eat breakfast and take a shower, Remus. We went over this yesterday."

"Madam Pomfrey will feed you. And you can take a shower right now, if you'd like," said Remus, gesturing towards the bathroom door.

Melissa laughed. "Remus, you're pushing my luck with her."

"No I'm not." He grinned.

She folded her arms neatly across her chest. "You kind of are, Remus…She's not very happy with me for bothering her patient." She mussed Remus' bed hair further, giving him the 'James Potter' hairstyle to the extreme.

Remus scooted over and rested himself between her legs, folding his hands; he placed them on her stomach and rested his chin on them. He stared up at her. "You're not bothering me. If anything you are _helping _me, Melissa." He smiled. "Madam Pomfrey just doesn't understand that."

"Hmm," Melissa said distantly, staring out the window.

Remus frowned. "Are you alright?"

She looked down at him and smiled softly. "Yeah."

He sighed. "Fine. Would you like to take a shower now?" Melissa answered him wordlessly with a nod. "Lily brought me a change of clothes yesterday. You can use those." He jerked his head towards a pile of clothes sitting on the vacant bed to the left of them. "All my soap is in there already…you might smell kind of like a boy, but it's better than nothing, right?"

Melissa smiled. "Thank you, Remus." She kissed his forehead.

Remus, slowly and begrudgingly, let her out of his grasp. Melissa grabbed the clothes and rushed off the to the bathroom, shutting the door loudly behind her in her haste. He winced at the noise, though quickly recovered.

Remus let out a deep sigh and sprawled himself across the small, twin bed, arms and legs dangling off the sides. A pounding headache thumped against his temples.

_What a way to end a year…_Remus thought, grumbling aloud to himself.

Madam Pomfrey stepped out of her office, a letter clasped in her right hand tightly. "Oh. Where is your _friend_?" She put special emphasis on 'friend'.

"Taking a shower," Remus mumbled, keeping his focus up to the ceiling.

"I have a letter from your parents," she continued, walking forwards to the side of his bed.

Remus shot up, instantly regretting the fast movement, for he grabbed the sides of his head. "GEEZ!" He substituted, rather than cursing out loud in front of Madam Pomfrey.

"Please refrain from any sudden movements, Mr. Lupin," said Madam Pomfrey, sounding tired. She gently pressed his shoulder and caused him to lie back down. "As I was saying, we received a letter from your parents. We had to inform them you were injured quite badly, and they just want to see how you are doing."

"Okay," Remus said, still adding pressure to one side of his head. He gingerly took the letter from Madam Pomfrey. She turned on her heel and started back towards her office.

"Oh, Mr. Lupin. When she comes back out, ask her if she would like breakfast."

"Sure thing, Madam Pomfrey," Remus said distantly, staring down at the envelope. He slid his finger beneath the flap and tugged. It opened easily and he plucked the letter out, the envelope fluttering to the floor.

Remus' worried expression softened as he saw the tearstains on the sheet of paper. "Oh, mum…"

_My Dearest Remus, _

_How are you feeling, dear? Your father and I have been worried sick about you! You must learn to be more careful about your surroundings. Remus Lupin, you best be lucky and praying to God that you are not on your deathbed right now instead. _(At this Remus rolled his eyes) _Oh, but dear you almost gave your mother a heart attack! We got informed only just yesterday that you had gotten hurt. Please, there are only two weeks left of school before graduation, do not be reckless the rest of the time you have. Send Melissa our love! We can't wait to see you all at graduation! _

_Love you lots, _

_Mom and Dad _

Remus shook his head, though a smile was plastered on his face. His mother had tendencies to go from worrying to reprimanding in a matter of seconds. It was scary how fast she could change back and forth. Remus remembered her being the exact same way when he was a small child and he had done something wrong. Something's never change…

"What's that?" Melissa asked, coming out of the bathroom and toweling off her hair. She looked slightly frustrated, standing there in too-big gray sweatpants that looked as if they had been rolled at least ten times, and a large black t-shirt that hung below her waist.

Remus cracked a smile. He began to laugh as she walked closer and he caught whiff of a cologne smell.

"Don't you dare, Remus Lupin," Melissa growled, plopping herself into bed with him. She rested her back against his chest and snuggled under the covers. She whined. "I smell like you!"

"Hey! I'm deeply offended!" Remus said, gently placing the letter on his nightstand and wrapping his arms around her stomach. He grinned and kissed her hair. "I thought I smelled nice…"

"You do. But that's the point. It smells good on _you. _Now, are you going to tell me what that letter is or not?"

He sighed. "It's a letter from mother dearest."

"Be nice," Melissa said, smiling. She grabbed the letter off the little table and skimmed through it. "Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"Does your mum always…do that?" she asked, brandishing the letter in the air.

"What? Go from being a worrywart to a raving lunatic? Why, yes she does," Remus said, grinning.

"And has she always?" asked Melissa through laughter.

"Yup." Remus nodded. "You think it's funny to read…wait until you watch her."

"Now that's not very nice to say," Melissa teased, turning and looking at him.

"You're right…" He leaned his forehead against hers. "It's not."

She smiled. "I know I'm right." Remus grinned back. "And you better get used to it, mister, because for the rest of our lives I'll be right."

Remus was caught off guard at the supposedly casual statement. He pulled back and stared at her. "For the rest of our lives?"

Melissa laughed. "Well, yeah." She rested her head on his chest and drew lazy circles with the tip of her finger on his shirt.

"You…you want us to be together for the rest of our lives?" he whispered softly, slowly placing his hand on her back.

"Mhm." Melissa nodded her head. "That is…if you want us to."

Remus felt the corner of his mouth lift. "I do."

"Well, then," she sat up and smirked at him, "I have a list of requirements."

"Anything you want," Remus said with a chuckle.

"My grandparents promised my sisters and I their house, but Gretchen and Emma already have houses and families of their own, therefore _I_ get the house. So, we can live there."

He nodded. "Easy enough."

"But…"

Remus rolled his eyes. "I knew there was as but coming…"

"I want you to repaint it." Remus eyed her reproachfully. "Oh, come on, Remus. I've always wanted a white house." She batted her eyelashes. "Please?"

"Fine," he grumbled. "I don't know how handy I'll be with a ladder and a paintbrush…but I'll try for you."

She kissed his nose. "Thank you. Secondly, I'd like you to learn how to drive a car."

"Why?" Remus asked incredulously.

"Well, because I drive one and if we're living amongst muggles I want us to look like your natural, everyday _normal_ family. Therefore, Remus dear, you will have to learn how to drive."

"Fine," Remus mumbled again, staring broodingly at the wall. "If I crash and get sent to the emergency room, I blame you."

"That's not going to happen," Melissa said, whacking his shoulder. "And don't think so morbidly, Remus. Geez."

Remus sighed. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Melissa said as if it were obvious. She paused for a moment, before she asked silently, "Do you want kids?"

"What?" Remus asked, not hearing her murmur.

She took a deep breath and stared him in the eye. "Do you want kids?"

"Of course I do," Remus answered without hesitation. "Why? Do you not want any children?"

"No! No, wait. I don't mean it to come out that way. Yes, I want children, Remus," she stuttered, blushing a deep red.

"Hey," Remus cupped her chin in his large hand, "don't be embarrassed with me. If we are spending forever together," he smiled, "than we can't be embarrassed when we talk about things like this. Might as well start now, right?"

"Right," Melissa said, smiling slightly.

"That's my girl," Remus said as he kissed her forehead.

"HI!" Sirius ran into the infirmary, coming to a skidding stop at the side of Remus' bed, arms flailing as he attempted to catch his balance.

A familiar laugh echoed. Melissa looked passed Sirius at James, whom was leaning languidly against the doorway, arms crossed, and a smile on his face.

"We decided to drop by," he said airily, walking forward in a more graceful way. James ruffled Melissa's hair playfully. Suddenly he wrinkled his nose. "Are you wearing cologne?"

Melissa glared at him and hit his arm. "Be nice, James Potter."

"I'm always nice." James grinned. "Scoot over," he nudged Remus and Melissa and plopped his bottom on the bed.

Sirius sat himself on the other side of the two. "You kinda do, Lissy." He leaned forward and sniffed her damp hair. "Yup. Definitely a manly smell."

Melissa, with a smirk, shot her arm out and squeezed Sirius' nose.

"OW!" he shouted, his voice nasally and his eyes crossed as he looked down upon her hand. "Let go!"

"I don't think so, Black," taunted Melissa, squeezing harder. "Say sorry."

"Sorry, sorry!" he cried, his eyes tearing up. She instantly let go and Sirius' own hand replaced hers. "Ouch," he mumbled, rubbing his nose. "You're cruel."

She shrugged. "I have it in me."

"I see…"

Remus laughed. "You deserved it, Padfoot."

"Yeah, side with her," Sirius grumbled, narrowing his eyes on Melissa.

"Aw, Sirius, but I love you…" Melissa pouted.

Sirius grinned. "Yeah, yeah. I hear it all the time." He waved it off.

"You arrogant son of a—"

"Now, now," Sirius interrupted, smirking widely. "Language, miss."

"Where's Lily and Ariel?" Melissa asked.

"Studying." Sirius rolled his eyes. "They'll visit later. Ariel will convince Lily…"

James groaned and held his head in his hands. "All these tests are tiring me. Thank Merlin it's Saturday."

Sirius nodded slowly.

Madam Pomfrey opened her door and walked out with a tray of food. She frowned as she saw more visitors.

"Oooh!" Sirius hopped excitedly. "Hospital food!"

"Weirdo…" Melissa mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Sirius happily snatched the tray from Madam Pomfrey and sat it on his lap.

"Ahem." Madam Pomfrey placed her hands on her hips. "That is for Mr. Lupin and Ms. Ross."

Sirius grumbled and begrudgingly shoved the food at Melissa. "Here."

Melissa grabbed a yogurt and gave the tray back to Sirius. "Share the rest with Remus."

"That's all you're having?" Remus and Madam Pomfrey asked. "That's unhealthy."

"I'm not that hungry," Melissa protested, grimacing as Sirius pushed the tray under her nose again.

"Alright," Sirius said, throwing the biscuit into his mouth. James picked up an apple and bit into it. Soon the tray was emptied.

Sirius lay on an extra bed, holding his stomach, black haired fanned out and clashing with the white sheets. He smiled. "That was good."

"Well, you did eat all of it," James laughed, still perched on Remus' bed.

The infirmary doors flung open and Ariel stepped in. She had dark circles under her light blue eyes, her curly hair was in a messy knot on top of her head, and she was wearing Sirius' pajama pants.

"Geez, pookie," Sirius said, raising his head from his lying position. "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"No," she grumbled, literally dragging herself inside. "Too…much…studying." She fell onto Sirius bed and snuggled into his chest.

Sirius smiled softly and wrapped his arm around her. "Aww, poor baby."

"Yes," she muttered. "Lily is insane."

"Tell me about it," James said, resting his chin in his palm. He yawned and at that moment Melissa realized how tired he looked.

"How long were you guys up studying?" she asked.

"Um…late?" Ariel said, yawning. "Oh. I was supposed to pass on a message from Snape."

All the Marauders looked up.

"He says that he'll continue with your lessons when Remus feels better," she sighed. At their confused looks, she said with a shrug, "I met up with him in the halls."

"Okay." Melissa nodded.

"I'm gonna take a nap," Ariel said, dazed.

"Madam Pomfrey going to get mad," Sirius said, grunting slightly as he sat up, pulling Ariel with him. He scooped her up bridal style. "I'll see you guys later."

James sighed. "I better go find Lily…"

"Okay," Remus said, smiling. "We'll see you guys later. Hopefully I should be out of here soon."

James grinned and waved as he left.

Melissa sighed and laid her head on his chest.

"You're feet are cold," Remus said randomly.

"How can you feel them? You have socks on," Melissa said quietly, closing her eyes.

"That's how cold they are." Remus grinned. He sighed and leaned his chin on her head. "Rest, Melissa. Take a nap. It's not like I can leave."

Melissa laughed. "Right." She yawned and snuggled closer to him.

Before Remus could speak again, Melissa was steadily breathing with heavy sleep. He pulled the blankets up onto her shoulders. He twirled her hair around his finger. A smile formed on his face. "Rest of our lives…" He pondered that for a moment. "Nope. Surely that isn't long enough." He kissed the top of her head. "Love you."

Melissa sighed in her sleep. "Mhm."


	62. Graduation

Graduation

Remus sighed as he straightened the tie under his black graduation robes. He stared at his reflection in the mirror with a critical gaze.

After much work and slaving over textbooks, the NEWT's finally came to their closure. Joyous shouts, laughter, and throwing of school supplies occurred quite frequently throughout Hogwarts' corridors and classrooms.

Remus had fully recovered and easily bounced back into the swing of things, studying avidly and completing the rest of his tests with effortlessness.

James and Sirius managed to stay out of trouble's inviting clutches long enough for graduation day, therefore causing the entire school to fear what the dynamic duo were planning, which in reality was nothing at all. "For once we have nothing up our sleeves!" Sirius had exclaimed.

Remus grumbled and fidgeted with his robes. The idea that he was no longer going to be a Hogwarts student hit him merely a few hours ago. Nerves filled his stomach to the brim as well as excited butterflies.

Arms slipped around his waist. "Are you ready?" Melissa's familiar voice whispered, staring over his shoulder at their reflection in the mirror.

Remus breathed out. "Ready as I'll ever be, I'm afraid." He turned and looked down at her with a small smile. He cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her forehead. "Are _you _ready?"

Melissa pulled back, her visage contorted into an odd expression. "For what?"

"To come live with a crazy Greek family and a werewolf," Remus said, chuckling.

"Ha ha," she laughed sarcastically and swatted at his arm.

Melissa stood, clad in her own graduation robes, a clever disguise to add to her incognito. Dumbledore thought it would be better to 'counterfeit' her own graduation as to not bring up any unwanted inquiries.

"You look beautiful," Remus whispered, tucking a strand of curly hair behind her ear.

"It feels so fake," Melissa mumbled, staring up at him.

Remus let out a deep sigh and pulled her into his arms. "It'll be fine," he promised, rubbing her back. "Everything will be fine…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"School's out forever!" Sirius sang at the top of his lungs, running around the common room with his black robes draping behind him in a billowing sheet.

James laughed from the couch. "You got that right!"

Sirius continued to hum 'School's Out', as he made his way over to the couch. He plopped down beside his best mate and laced his fingers behind his head, crossing his ankles.

"Can you believe we are going to graduate?" James asked, suddenly solemn. He stared out the window with a contemplative expression. "That we're not going to be Hogwarts students anymore?"

"No," Sirius answered bluntly, his earlier euphoria dying down. He dramatically sniffled. "I'm gonna miss this place." He glanced around the common room fondly.

James grinned and elbowed him. Out of nowhere the two broke down into fake sobs, leaning against each other and wailing loudly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ariel sat propped on her bed, watching as Lily fiddled around with her hair. "Are you scared to do the speech with James?" she asked quietly, staring up at the ceiling.

"A little," Lily said, though her lips curved into a soft smile. "It shouldn't be too bad."

"Hmm," Ariel said, tracing a manicured finger along the patterns of her bed. All of her belongings were packed in the trunk sitting at the foot of her bed. She looked up, tears glistening in her eyes.

Lily, noting her friend's silence, turned. "Ariel, are you okay?"

Ariel nodded and smiled sadly. "It's just going to be different." She sniffled. "Not coming to school everyday…we'll be out on our own technically."

"Aww, Ariel." Lily walked over to Ariel's bed and hugged her. "Think how exciting it will be, though!"

Ariel laughed half-heartedly. "I suppose so."

"Hey, did Sirius find a house yet? Or are you guys kipping at Remus' house for a bit, too?"

"Remus' house." Ariel sighed. "Sirius is trying to finalize everything…"

Lily smiled. "Well, things will go relatively back to normal, then. We'll all see each other everyday and it will be just like going to school." She unexpectedly laughed. "I'm surprised that _you're_ the one upset about this and not me."

Both girls burst out into peels of laughter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Remus strode down the dormitory stairs, Melissa at his heels. He stepped into the common room to find James and Sirius crying on the sofa. He halted abruptly, causing Melissa to collide into his back.

"Remus, why —" Melissa stopped suddenly as the sound of crying reached her ears. "Oh, my god." Her mouth dropped open in absolute astonishment.

Sirius suddenly hung over the backside of the couch and grinned at them. "Hey, guys."

James appeared next to him with an identical smile. "What's up?"

"Are you two all right?" asked Remus, his eyes moving from one smirking face to the other.

"Fine. Why?" Sirius asked innocently, cocking his head to one side in a doggish fashion.

Remus smirked. "No reason," he answered with a shrug and walked towards them.

"So, are you all set?" James asked, still propped up on the back of the couch.

"Yes," Remus sighed, answering the question he had been asked all morning.

"Are you ready, Lissy?" Sirius asked, gray eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Ready to act? Well, I've never been a very good actress…" She grinned. After a few moments of basking in the horribleness of the situation, Melissa realized she should just grin and bear it as well as enjoy every moment of the once-in-a-lifetime experience. Not everyday do you have a false graduation back in time, now do you?

"Eh, you'll do fine," said James, sending her a reassuring smile. "Just remember to accept with your left and shake with your right and smile. No one should think anything of it."

"Yeah, _she _doesn't have to make a speech," Sirius teased, nudging James.

"Shut up," he mumbled. "I am _not_ looking forward to it. Not at all."

"Oh, James, _honestly_."

Everybody looked up to see Lily, hands on her hips and a smile on her face. James' face instantly lit up when she walked into the room.

"Is it going to be _that_ unbearable?"

"No, of course not," James said as he pushed Sirius. "How dare you think such things, Padfoot!?"

Sirius snapped out of his reverie and sent James a glare. "Where's Ariel?" he asked, turning away from his annoying friend.

"Right here," Ariel's hollow voice came as she trudged down the staircase.

Sirius grinned crookedly. He stood and walked over to her. Kissing her forehead, he wrapped his arms around her. "Smile, pookie. It's graduation day," he whispered in her ear.

Ariel sniffled, burying her face into Sirius' chest. "No," she mumbled stubbornly, eliciting a laugh out of Sirius.

Within a matter of minutes, the six friends were laughing and squished together in a group hug.

"Ah," James sighed, "the beauty of friendship."

The laughter paused momentarily and they all stared at James.

"That was corny," Sirius said with a frown. His face broke out into a wide grin and he laughed, deep and bark-like as usual. The rest soon joined in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hundreds of seats assembled in neat rows lined the grounds beside the Black Lake, the water dazzling in the sun's ethereal light. Decorated in blacks and whites, a large stage was placed on the grass in front of the chairs. Albus Dumbledore leaned against a stand, half-moon spectacles sitting on the bridge of his crooked nose. All the 7th year students sat in their own assigned seats behind him on the podium, adorned in identical cloaks that did not define them for their Houses.

Dumbledore gazed out at the sea of family members and friends, and smiled proudly. He looked as if there were no other place he would rather be. "Welcome!" he began in a booming voice, opening his arms wide. "As you know this is a very important day for your children, brothers, sisters, and friends," he continued. "They are entering a world where they will begin to take steps on their own, and we will not always be there to help them if they should fall…On a happier note, I have watched them grow from small, awkward 1st years that did not have an inkling as to where they were going, in the school and in life as well. Though, now they stand before you as adults in the Wizarding World, confident and if I do say so myself much larger."

The quiet rumblings of laughter echoed through the empty grounds.

"They have accomplished their studies, and living and growing with each other, no matter how different they each may be. I, for one, am extremely proud of each and every one of you," Dumbledore addressed the students. "I hope that you all continue to grow as strong and good people. This is not the end. It is only the very beginning." He grinned. "But, the best advice I can give you is expect nothing, live frugally on surprise."

The audience clapped, some laughing good-naturedly.

"Now, I would like to introduce to you the Head Boy and Girl, James Potter and Lily Evans."

James and Lily rose from their seats, making their way slowly through the rows of students to the front. Lily took a heavy breath and managed to give Dumbledore a tiny smile. He patted them each on the shoulder, and then retired to his seat beside Professor McGonagall.

James cleared his throat. "Erm…hello."

Lily quietly laughed. "I would like to say that it has been both an honorable and…tough journey for all of us," she began in a strong voice. "We've had our share of fights in the corridors, yet we all work together in the classrooms and out of them as well. Whether or not we are in the same house, I believe we all have the same qualities."

James nodded in agreement. He leaned his elbows on the stand in a casual fashion. "Of course, me being Gryffindor's Quidditch captain I just _had_ to make my speech related to sports." He smirked. "I believe our years at Hogwarts were like a race. When we were geeky, little 1st years, we just started. Running was easy, we thought we were great…even if we really weren't," he said with a chuckle. "We were not tired and had all the energy we needed, though the finish line was a far ways down. Second year we learned more, and running became easier albeit a little more tiresome. By the time we all were in 6th year, we could practically _see_ the finish line. The journey to get there, though," James shook his head, "became harder and harder. We were getting tired and running out of breath…but at the same time it wasn't so bad. And now we all stand, proud winners of the race. We crossed that line together, and now it's time to start another race, though we might not all be running together this time around."

The audience burst out into a loud applause for the two. James, obviously not expecting this response, grinned and waved at the whistling crowd. Lily smiled and bowed her head curtly, and she and James made their way back to their original seats.

Dumbledore rose and took his position back at the stand. He began down the list of students alphabetically to hand them their diplomas. "Black, Sirius."

Sirius rose from his seat gracefully, face expressionless. He walked out of his row and towards Dumbledore.

"Congratulations, Sirius," Dumbledore said, shaking his hand.

Sirius smirked. "Thanks, Professor." He gingerly took his diploma, and, removing his robe and tossing it carelessly over his shoulder, went back to his seat in a lackadaisical style.

Melissa squirmed anxiously in her seat. She fiddled with her cloak between her fingers, twisting and turning it until the fabric was wrinkled. She glanced askance towards the 'L' section. Remus was sitting in his chair, perfectly as ease, as he watched the students walk up repeatedly.

"Evans, Lily," called Dumbledore distantly.

Melissa forced her attention back to Dumbledore, attempting to ignore the staring audience. She felt as if she had neon letters above her head flashing 'I'm not supposed to be here!'. She could not even pay attention as Dumbledore went through a good majority of the rest of her graduating class.

"Lupin, Remus."

Melissa snapped out of her reverie so abruptly she jumped in her seat. She watched as Remus walked across the stage with an easy gait. He smiled as Dumbledore handed him his scrolled parchment and shook his hand. Vaguely, Melissa could hear crying. A smile spread across her face. _Poor Mrs. Lupin. _

"Congratulations, Remus."

Melissa felt a tear trickle down her cheek and smiled softly. She was immensely proud of him.

"Malfoy, Lucius."

She scowled as the pompous blonde loped across the platform and took his diploma without even a glance at it. He stiffly shook Dumbledore's hand and went back to his seat.

Names continued to be called and more students rose up to claim what was _rightfully _theirs. A pang of guilt stabbed Melissa in the chest, and she could not bear to watch them any longer. She found her shoe and impressive piece of work at that moment, and paid more attention to it rather than her classmates.

"Pettigrew, Peter."

She twirled her ankle about, not giving Peter her attention. _He doesn't deserve it_, she thought with a suppressed 'hmph'.

"Potter, James."

Melissa looked away from her shoe and in the direction of her friend. James smiled sadly as he accepted his diploma. Dumbledore gave him a firm pat on the shoulder. As James walked away he paused in the middle of the stage and raised the certificate to the sky.

Melissa's eyes began to water as she saw him whisper, "I did it mum and dad…"

"Ross, Melissa."

_Oh Merlin…_

Melissa shakily rose from her seat. _Here it goes._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Remus smiled as he watched Melissa walk across the dais to Dumbledore. With a friendly smile, Dumbledore handed her the scroll, and, surprisingly, pulled her closer and whispered something in her ear. Remus' brows furrowed in confusion.

Melissa nodded her head and smiled, heading silently back to her seat.

"Odd," murmured Remus to himself.

"Snape, Severus."

Snape, shoulders hunched, and strands of greasy black hair shielding his pale face, rose out of his seat. In a depressing air of one who was attending a funeral, he dragged himself to receive the diploma. Muttering a quick thank you to Dumbledore, Snape shuffled back to his seat.

Remus glanced sidelong towards Melissa, only to see her smiling brightly. He turned his attention back to Dumbledore, as he called the last name, "Wilson, Ariel."

Ariel strode across the length of the stage, head held high as she visibly sniffled her tears back. Though, as Dumbledore placed the diploma in her hands, she broke down crying.

"May I introduce to you the class of 1978!" Dumbledore laughed as the Hogwarts students all jumped from their seats and shouted.

Remus instantly pressed through the throngs of students, heading towards Melissa. Laughing when he reached her, he hugged her with such force it picked her off the floor. Melissa leaned up and kissed him.

Sirius barreled through the crowd and through himself on top of them. "WE DID IT!" he shouted, punching a victorious fist into the air as if they won a battle.

"PADFOOT!" James' familiar voice shouted above the laughter. He, with Lily, pushed through the sea of students and met up with Sirius, Melissa, and Remus.

James and Sirius threw their heads back and howled, causing Remus to blush to the tips of his ears. Melissa, still in his embrace, laughed and leaned against his shoulder.

Ariel managed to squeeze herself through and threw herself on top of Sirius, laughing and crying at the same time.

Remus turned away from his friends and stared down at Melissa. He smiled and kissed her. "Congratulations," he mumbled against her lips.

"For what?" she whispered, smiling.

"For acting so well, my dear."

Melissa laughed as Remus hugged her tighter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Remus! Oh, baby, we are so proud of you!" Athena said, hugging Remus tightly. Parents now mingled with the young adults, hugging and kissing and showing their pride. Remus' parents had surprisingly found the group rather fast, and a crying Mrs. Lupin instantly threw her arms around her only son.

"Thanks, mum," Remus said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Congratulations, son," John said with a proud smile, patting Remus' shoulder as he was currently being smothered by his mother.

"Hey, Mrs. L." Sirius smirked. Almost instantly, he was the substitute for Remus.

"We are so proud of you, too, Sirius!"

Sirius stumbled back, though smiled. "Thanks."

Melissa laughed, standing beside the rest of the motley crew.

"Oh, Melissa! I didn't see you there," said John, laughing. He pulled Melissa into a fatherly hug. "Congratulations are in order for you as well."

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin." Melissa smiled, returning the hug. Remus had warned her beforehand not to give any hints of anything unnatural. Melissa wholeheartedly obliged, glad to forget it when she could.

"Ah, ah, ah. What did we say about that?" Athena said, hands on her hips after she had finished hugging James.

"Mum," Remus groaned. "Leave her alone. _Please._"

"Oh, stop it, Remus." Athena swatted her son's arm. Remus smiled apologetically from behind his mother as she gave her signature bone-crushing hug to Melissa.

Melissa grinned widely.

"Go say goodbye to your professors, then we can go," John said. The newly graduate's nodded and all set off in different directions.

Melissa ran through the crowd, looking for a certain greasy-haired Slytherin. She stood on her tiptoes and glanced over the tops of heads. A smile spread across her face as she spotted him, brooding and poignant as usually.

"Snape!" she called, shouldering her way through the heavily condensed people. Snape turned and his black eyes widened, as she hurtled herself onto him. "Congratulations!"

"Erm, thanks," he mumbled, blushing a deep crimson as he regained his balance. "Congrats to you, too, Ross." He smirked.

"Thank you. For everything." Melissa smiled sincerely up at him.

"Um…you're welcome, I guess," Snape mumbled, blushing deeper.

"Honestly, though, Snape. All the mean pranks aside, you truly helped me out this year. I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you for that."

"Don't worry about it, Ross. You make it sound like I saved your life…" Snape averted his eyes into the crowd.

"You did," she whispered. "More than you'll ever know, I think." _If only I could tell him…_

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Pardon? Didn't catch that."

Melissa smiled and shook her head. "Nothing." She stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed his cheek. "Bye…Severus. See you around."

Snape's pallid skin deepened to an unnatural purple. Too stunned to speak, he watched her disappear into the crowd, not positive if he should ever see her again.

"Ross!"

Melissa cringed and visibly froze in mid-step. She whirled around. Lucius Malfoy sauntered to her with a calm pace, typical smirk in place.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she snapped.

"To simply congratulate you." His gray eyes sparkled, as he raised his chin and grinned down at her. He slowly held out his hand.

Melissa glanced down to the offered hand and then to his face. She slowly reached her hand out and grasped his. "All right, then. Congratulations to you, too." She eyed him carefully.

Lucius smiled and brought her hand up to his lips. "Thanks for making my 7th year exciting."

"Thanks for making my 7th year hell," Melissa shot back with a sarcastic smile, jerkily pulling her hand away.

Lucius laughed loudly. "Oh, you are too much, love. I'll be seeing you," he whispered icily in her ear as he walked past.

Melissa growled and turned to yell something after him, though he vanished. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

A hand touched her shoulder. "We're leaving soon," Remus whispered, kissing her temple.

"I just have to find Professor Dumbledore."

Remus smiled. "He's looking for you, actually. I'll be waiting with everyone else. Go ahead."

Melissa drifted away, getting pushed and pulled through families. Albus Dumbledore eventually came into view, silver beard glittering in the sunlight, blue eyes twinkling, and a grin upon his wrinkled face. He appeared, oddly enough, as if he had been waiting for her to find him.

"Hello, Melissa," said Dumbledore. "How are you holding?" He clasped her hands into his own, staring down at her with the utmost concern.

"Fine," Melissa sighed, feeling as if she could release at last the breath she had held throughout the duration of the ceremony. "Good as I can be, sir," she added with a wistful glance at the rejoicing students.

Dumbledore smiled genuinely. "You have done well, Melissa. I am quite proud of you…and, might I add, your superb methods of acting." He winked

She laughed. "Thank you, sir."

"Your diploma is not blank, you know," Dumbledore pointed out lightly. When Melissa opened her mouth to speak, he silenced her by saying, "Ah. Not here. I shall be keeping in touch." He held her hands a moment longer, before letting them drop to her sides. Turning around, he began talking animatedly with a boy named Frank Longbottom.

_Your diploma is not blank, you know_

Melissa frowned. Not blank? What possibly could be written on it?

"Hey," Sirius appeared suddenly from behind her and placed his hand upon her shoulder, "you ready to leave?"

Melissa stared down at the scroll clenched within her right hand. A frown wrinkled her brow. She glanced up and stared at the back of Dumbledore's head. Must he always speak in such riddles?

Sirius grimaced. "Liss?" He prodded her cheek with his forefinger.

Melissa jumped, and blinking wildly, turned and looked at Sirius. "Yes, Sirius?" She sighed.

"Are you ready to go?" he repeated, giving her an odd look as if she had grown a second head

She breathed out, forced a smile and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

A grin spread across his face. "Well, come on!" He grabbed her wrist and dragged her through the crowd.

Melissa glanced over her shoulder at Dumbledore. He seemed quite at ease.

_Perhaps I'm worrying about it too much, _she mused to herself. _If it were bad…he would've acted more nervous, right?_

His eyes suddenly rose and met hers through the mob, and a sad look flickered behind his half-moon spectacles.

**A/N- ****Once again, I was not sure how 7****th**** years would graduate. I'd imagine they could leave right after because, honestly, what else is there? They finished their NEWT's and they just graduated…so they can leave…right? Well, whatever 'cause I'm making them leave. As you can figure, there is something quite important in her diploma…but, to warn you, it will be forgotten for a bit. Not too long, though. Oh, by the by, I really do love James' speech. It's so...James-ish. Took me quite a long time to think of something he could possibly say up there.**

**Another note, I JUST noticed that back in chapter 35 I made James say they were 'brother and sister', then in The Funeral chapter, Diana says "Lupin, why don't you reprimand your niece?" or whatever she says. I am terribly sorry for the mix up, an oopsie on my part. Therefore, I just decided to keep the cousins idea. Even though I updated chapter 62, I'll still go back and add the other ones, just to let you know.**

**Review please!! **


	63. A Royal Pain

A Royal Pain

The summer sun glared brightly in the center of the cerulean sky, burning with a vengeance upon the city of Cambridge. The wind whistled calmly as it breezed through the branches of the trees and rustled the green leaves. Elongated, abnormal shadows of objects cast their eerie bodies along the backyard of the Lupin's quaint home.

Melissa lay sprawled on a large, colorful hammock that swayed gently in the breeze. _Pride and Prejudice _rested untouched on her stomach, as her chest rose and fell with the even breaths accompanied with sleep.

Nothing had transpired within the lazy weeks following graduation; moreover nothing worth fussing over. Everyone, courtesy of John and Athena, bombarded themselves and their belongings into Remus' home. The house was definitely not as large or extravagant as James' home had been; nevertheless it still held the convivial quality, which Sirius cherished the most out of all of them.

He was still on a house-hunting spree, and was frequently found flipping attentively through a muggle newspaper in search of the ultimate ideal home. James, on the other hand, was not as eager to jump on the house-hunters bandwagon. He was quite content staying with the Lupin's until they kicked him out, which would not be any time soon because Athena pronounced quite evidently that she enjoyed entertaining and was more than happy to keep all the young adults in her home. Melissa associated his displeasure in finding a house with the loss of his parents. Poor James was attempting to hold onto the last thread of childhood, perhaps, and even saw this as an opportunity to pretend as if he was home with his own parents.

Melissa still had not opened her diploma to see the mystery that was written within the papery folds. In fact, the piece of parchment hadn't even crossed her mind and most likely lay discarded somewhere in a drawer within her, Ariel, and Lily's shared room. Perhaps, if Dumbledore had contacted her, or given her any means to get in touch with him, she would have taken a look at it.

"WAKE UP, LAZY!" the familiar loud, boisterous shout of Sirius Black stirred Melissa.

Melissa, quite keen on remaining fainéant, grimaced and covered her face with her hands. Though, a moment after the silence ensued long enough where she actually _believed _he had toddled off to annoy James, a gelid sensation hit her, soaking through her clothing. She abruptly shot up with a gasp, causing the hammock to flip over and dump her inelegantly onto the grass below in a spluttering and dripping mess.

"Oops." Sirius feebly attempted to hide his snorts of laughter.

Melissa glared up at him through the wet strands of hair plastered to her forehead. She spit water off her lips. "Har har, Sirius. You are _extremely_ hysterical." Suddenly, a smirk curled on her mouth, and she rolled out from under the shade of the hammock and snatched the hose out of his hands. Turning the nozzle on full blast, she shot him squarely in the face. "You should also know better than to let your guard down! Didn't you listen in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" she teased.

"GAH!" Sirius snapped his eyes shut as the water smacked him in the face with no sympathy. "Mercy!" came his garbled yell, as he tried to get out of the water's aim. When 'mercy' proved no aid to him whatsoever, he meekly tried, "Uncle?"

James sighed and lowered his Quidditch magazine from his position on the lounge chair. "Uncle, mate? Are you serious?"

Sirius outstretched his arms and caught the water in the palms of his hands. "Well, yeah! That's what I've been called since birth! Come to think of it, I've also been called Padfoot, Black, Mr. Black, Siri, Divine God of Gryffindor, Pads, though you must admit that one never did work out, and—"

To his immense relief, Melissa let the hose drop to the ground, seeing that hysterics overtook her. Sirius bolted away from the writhing object that was shooting water in random directions.

James shook his head and turned back to his magazine. "Complete nutter. You forgot that one…"

"What are you guys doing?" came Remus' voice. As he leaned out of the back door, his sunglasses slipped off of his sandy blonde head and came to rest on his nose. He was adorned with a white t-shirt and colorful swim trunks, and a book tucked under his right arm.

"I have no idea," said James, shaking his head. "Ask them."

Remus turned his attention to Melissa, holding her sides as her body wracked with uncontrollable laughter. Averting his gaze to Sirius, he saw him pressed against the fence, eyes wide as saucers, and his attention directly upon the squirming inanimate object. "Nope, Prongs. I still don't know what's going on."

"Well, you didn't _ask_ them," James pressed with a smirk.

"I don't think they'd be able to answer," replied Remus softly, smiling. He walked down the steps, whistling lightly, as he made his way to the side of the house to turn off the hose.

"Look!" Sirius thrust a finger towards the pitifully dribbling hose. "The ferocious beast has died! Giggling lady you are no longer in peril!"

"There never was any peril…"

Sirius pouted. "Why do you have to ruin everything, Prongs?"

"Yes, Sir James. Can you not see that the gallant knight Remus has slain the spitting beast?" Melissa continued the charade. "If he hadn't, well, Prince Sirius and I might as well be dead!"

"Well, I'm sorry, Princess Lissy, but intelligent kings do not believe in such nonsense. Where was there this dragon you speak of?"

"Right there, your _highness_." Sirius gestured towards the limp hose. "If that is not a dragon than I do not know what is!"

"Alas," Remus breathed out with a solemn nod. "We all could have died, King James, had I not struck my sword through its heart. Your lovely princess," he knelt down and gently took Melissa's hand in his own, "could have been lost."

"AHEM!" Sirius huffed, tapping his foot on the wet grass.

"Oh, yes!" Remus leapt over the lounge chair towards Sirius. He playfully grabbed his hand as he had done Melissa's. "This strapping young lad could've breathed his last handsome breath if it had not been for I!"

"And what a shame that would be," James rolled his eyes, and then smirked. "All right, knight. I suppose I need to give you thanks for _slaying _this terrible _dragon_. How about…a high five?"

Remus shrugged. "Whatever. I'm easy." He laughed and gave James a high-five.

"Lunch time!" Ariel shouted from the house.

"The fair duchess from within the house is beckoning us!" Sirius dramatically exclaimed. "Come, comrades and let us sit to a glorious feast of sandwiches and lemonade."

"Surely a feast fit for your fat prince belly," Melissa snickered, poking his stomach, as the four made their way towards the house.

"Well, _excuse me_," retorted Sirius, sticking out his tongue.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Restless and unable to find sleep, Melissa wandered the hallways of the Lupin's home, a candle in hand, illuminating her features with an orange glow. Her hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, wisps of curls framing her face.

She cursed under her breath as the creamy wax dribbled onto her forefinger. Grumbling, she padded onwards, socks silencing her footsteps on the wooden floors.

"Hmm. What have we here?" she whispered, curiously stepping into the darkness of another hallway. She winced as her forehead clunked painfully into the wall, and bit the inside of her cheek to halt the flurry of curses to bubble out of her mouth. Blindly fumbling her hand through the darkness, she found the knob of the door and quickly pushed the door open.

Hundreds of shelves holding large books aligned the walls of the room. Melissa slowly set the candle upon a round wooden table beside her. The room was decorated in dark sapphires and blacks, with dark wooden furniture and bookshelves. A fireplace sat in the far corner, and two comfortable chairs sat on either side of it.

"Wow," Melissa breathed, leaning against the door until it clicked shut.

A sliver of white light leaked in from the grand window directly in front of her, silver and deep blue curtains pooling along the sides.

Timeless classics along with Greek books proudly showed their spines in an assortment of different sizes and colors. _The Odyssey_ and _The Iliad_ were among the Greek-based epic tales, both of which Melissa had been forced to read back in high school.

She ran a delicate finger across the engravings of titles, until she landed on a rather large one that resembled somewhat of a textbook. She slipped it out of its socket and skimmed through the fraying pages, the familiar smell of old paper hitting her nose with every flip of a page.

Her eyebrows rose. "A whole book on Greek Mythology…"

_They sure have country pride, _Melissa thought with a smile, gingerly placing the book on one of the chairs by the fireplace. She glanced upwards. The shelves reached high enough where a ladder was needed.

After a moment to ponder whether or not to climb the ladder leaning against the bookcase, she decided on doing so and placed a sock-clad foot upon the first step. She climbed a few planks until she paused at a particular section. _Gone With the Wind, Great Expectations, Lord of the Rings, Sense and Sensibility, _and_ Count of Monte Cristo _were arranged neatly among many others in alphabetized order.

After struggling with the books down the ladder without falling and causing a racket, she stacked them on top of the Greek Mythology book. Deciding she had borrowed enough, Melissa scooped up her newfound nightly entertainment. She took an annoyed glance towards the candle, finding she could no longer carry it for her hands were full. She lent down and blew out the flame in mild frustration.

Walking like a blind person down the hallway, Melissa finally stumbled into her own room, trying to remain silent for Lily and Ariel were sound asleep, and plopped the stack of books onto her trunk at the foot of her bed. She breathed out, sending a strand of her fringe to fly upwards.

Melissa grabbed her wand off the nightstand and crawled onto her bed. Throwing the covers over her head, she settled down with her reading material.

"_Lumos_," she whispered, watching as the light filled the sheets. Holding the end of the wand between her clamped teeth, she grabbed the Greek Mythology book and rested it on her bent legs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Remus yawned and stretched. He grumbled and slowly sat up, glancing at the clock on his nightstand. 2:20 A.M glared at him through the darkness. This had been the fifth time he had woken up from a light sleep. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Contemplating whether or not to leave his room, he slowly swung his legs over the side.

Quietly, he tiptoed across his floor and poked his head out of the door. The hallway was blanketed in darkness and silence. _Looks relatively safe,_ he mused. He shuffled himself across the floor, freezing when his foot would cause the floor to creak. Finally reaching the girls door, he invited himself in. Rather than seeing Melissa peacefully sleeping, she was sitting up in her bed, blankets thrown over her head, and a light glowing through the thin fabric.

Remus raised an eyebrow and walked towards her bed. Peeling back the covers slowly, he found her vividly reading his parent's mythology book. "Interesting?" he whispered with a smirk.

Melissa jumped as if she just noticed his presence. Though upon finding it was only Remus, a smile spread across her face through the darkness. "You're not supposed to be in here, mister." Nonetheless, she lifted the blankets higher and Remus crawled under.

"That's why it will be our little secret," he replied.

Melissa sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "These stories are so interesting," she commented, pointing a finger to the story she was currently engrossed in.

Remus snorted. "Not when you've heard them over a million times. Believe me, they lose their interestingness after awhile. My father made it his job to tell me _all_ of them repeatedly when I was a child."

She nudged his arm. "Stop it, Remus. I think it's adorable how your parents have all the stuff from the 'old country'."

Remus sent her a sarcastic smile, though leaned in and kissed her cheek anyway. "You are oh so funny."

"I try," she replied quietly, kissing him gently. "How much trouble will you be in if your parents found out you were in here?" she mumbled.

"I don't know." He shrugged and a smirk curled onto his lips. "Depends what I do to you…"

Melissa gasped, and he quickly clamped his hand over her mouth. "You wouldn't dare!" she hissed through his fingers. "Lily and Ariel are sleeping right there and we are in your parents home!"

Remus rolled his eyes and urged them both to lie down. He cradled her head against his chest, as she pouted. "How did you find the study?" he quietly inquired, tugging her ponytail out and running his fingers through her tangled hair.

"I couldn't sleep so I went looking about." She glanced up. "I'm sorry…it must look like I was snooping."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

"Well, anyway," she continued, looking down again. "The books your father owns are extraordinary. Some of the books he has I've read already."

"Like all of those?" Remus jutted his head back towards the pile on her stand.

Melissa laughed. "Yes, those."

"I've probably read half of the books in that library," said Remus, resting his chin atop her head. "Admittedly some were more boring than others." He grinned.

"Your dad must have read all of them…" she said, fingering his pajama shirt.

"Yup." He sighed. "His favorite is _The Odyssey_. He reads it once a month I have no idea why, though. That has got to be the most boring story I've ever had the displeasure to read."

"That book was all right. Bored me half of the time, but it was okay," she said as Remus chuckled into her hair.

"When did you read that?"

"High school…"

Suddenly, Lily made a grumbling sound and roughly flipped herself over. Remus and Melissa froze, though after a moment the room remained quiet.

Within the hour, Remus and Melissa had fallen back asleep. Oddly enough, they had each found it easier to fall asleep with the other's company for that was what they were familiar with. The book lay opened at the foot of the bed, while they stayed buried under the covers.

Remus awoke with a yawn and snuggled his face into a mattress. He paused. The bed did not smell anything at all like his, and he was quite sure he usually did not wake up feeling this warm. _Damn! _He shot up, struggling the covers off his head and shot a glance at the clock. He let out a breath of relief. Only 7 in the morning, his parents would not yet be up.

Melissa stirred in her sleep from the abrupt moving. Remus slowly lowered himself back down, and instantly Melissa snuggled into his side. He wrapped his arms around her and took in a breath, smelling the scent of her hair.

_I should sneak out of my room more often…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh, Prongsie!" a jovial Sirius sang, as he practically skipped into their room.

James groaned and threw his pillow over his face. "What?" came his muffled reply.

"Guess who's not in their room?"

The pillow fell to the ground. "Remus snuck into the girls room last night?"

Sirius vigorously nodded his head. "Yup! He's lucky I have the decency not to tell dear Mrs. L."

"Yes," said James as he lifted himself onto his elbows. "But…do I?" His tired hazel eyes glinted in the morning light.

"Oh, evil much?"

"They don't call me James Potter for nothing…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"MRS. L! MRS. L! GUESS WHAT!?"

Athena sighed and put down the two eggs she was currently about to crack. "What, James and Sirius?"

"GUESS WHA-"

Remus and Melissa looked up from the dining room table, innocent expressions on their faces.

"What…" James finished lamely, visibly shrinking until he slumped against the fall. "Never mind," he mumbled dejectedly, folding his arms across his chest.

Melissa raised an eyebrow. "What's _your _problem? Has your dear Quidditch been pronounced illegal?"

"That is _not_ something to joke about," said James as he sidled himself into a chair across from them. "But no, thank the heavens. It was just a misunderstanding. Right, Padfoot?"

"Huh?" Sirius poked his head out of the kitchen, a bagel in his hand. "What?"

James sighed and shook his head. "Forget it, mate."

Sirius shrugged and returned into the kitchen.

James smirked and leaned across the table. "Very sneaky. I'm proud of you, Moons. Never in a million years would I think for you to sneak into the girls' room."

"It's not a big deal, Prongs," Remus answered airily, taking a sip of his tea. He suddenly frowned over the rim. "We didn't _do _anything, you pervert."

James gasped loudly and pushed himself back, shoving the chair into the wall. "WHAT!?"

Remus sighed and placed his cup onto the table. "You overreact far too much."

"Yeah, really," added Melissa, resting her elbow on the table. "Calm down."

James' temple twitched. "Yeah? Well, your calmness frustrates me…"

"Good," Remus shot back with a bright smile, as Sirius and Athena joined them in the dining room.

"James, what's the matter, dear?" Athena asked sweetly, patting his cheek.

"Nothing," he breathed out, shoulders slumping.

**A/N- I will be honest and say I literally went to Wikipedia and picked a random place in the United Kingdom. Back to important business, though! This is kind of just an insightful look into their summer life. Therefore nothing in this chapter was vital or had any real meaning to it whatsoever, I suppose. More of me just having fun :). The next chapter will be a bit more serious, delving into her diploma more and what's going to happen. Then we are reaching our closure! Soon…I hope, because I have dragged this on longer than need be, but... So, anyway, stay in tune and I hope you like this chapter because I enjoyed writing it! Review please!**


	64. Promises

Promises

"You cannot continue this, Albus. She needs to know."

Dumbledore paused his incessant pacing and sighed heavily. "Apparently Melissa did not receive my note, Minerva."

"Exactly! Then be a responsible professor and go to her!" Professor McGonagall remonstrated angrily. "The longer you wait, the worse the outcome will be."

Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his crooked nose. "I don't know how to tell—how I could possibly explain it to her. We don't even know if it is true…"

"It's better off if she knows, Albus. True or not," McGonagall stressed, folding her arms. "_This cannot continue_."

"And if she refuses?" He stared wistfully out at the fresh green landscape of Hogwarts as if it would provide him all the answers in the world. He rested his hand against the windowpane.

"She can't."

**XXXXXXX**

_She was slipping away from him. Slowly fading into the nonexistent…_

_"Melissa!" Remus' voice sounded hollow as it echoed endlessly through the dark world. His arm stretched forward in an attempt to grasp her wrist. _

_Melissa disintegrated suddenly in the swirl of colors with a strangled scream of pain, the last word escaping her lips, "R-remus…"_

_The spectrum of colors buzzed as it washed out, leaving the street to once again plunge into blind darkness. _

_Remus seethed and whipped around. "You!" he shouted into the shadows. "Where are you!?" _

_An icy, mirthless laugh reverberated dryly. "Well, well, Lupin. Seems you've been some used to me after all."_

_Remus clenched his fists tightly. "You did this to her! I'LL KILL YOU!"_

_Lord Voldemort simply laughed, as Remus charged forward, wand forgotten and his fist raised. The soft smack of flesh against flesh rang out. "Now, honestly, Lupin. No need to get touchy." Voldemort tightened his spindly fingers around Remus' closed fist. "You helped me, after all."_

_"What are you talking about!?" roared Remus._

_"Without you, I would have never sent her back. _You _are the one who did it. It's _your_ fault," Voldemort hissed, red eyes smoldering. His lips curved into a smirk as a dark chuckle escaped. "You sent her back, and with the power of our spells possibly even killed her…" His cold breath was a terrible realization against Remus' flesh._

Remus shot up in bed with a gasp. His hands tightly gripped the sheets on either side of his legs. Sweat coated his skin and beaded down his temple, leaving his hair damp.

_Melissa…_

Without any coherent thinking, he fumbled with shaking hands as he threw the covers off his sweaty form and raced out of the room. Remus' sock-clad feet lost traction on the wooden floor as he blindly plummeted through the darkened hallway towards Melissa's room. He wrenched the door open, ignorant to creating a racket, and stood hunched breathing heavily in the doorway.

"Remus, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Melissa slurred groggily, yawning and blinking tiredly at him.

He breathed out a trembling sigh of relief and staggered to her. Crawling onto her bed, he wrapped his arms firmly about her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "It was my fault," he whispered against her skin. "I thought I lost you and it was my fault."

Melissa placed her hand upon his head. Her brow puckered in confusion. "I'm right here, Remus," she assured him as confidently as her voice would allow, raking her fingers through his sweaty hair, and feeling him gripping her waist tighter with clammy hands.

He shook his head, his lips brushing lightly against her neck. "You were sent back," he muttered. "Voldemort…he…he said…he said that I helped him. You were gone because of me." His voice hitched as he continued to quiver beside her.

Melissa shushed him gently. She gazed down at his seemingly delusional distress with teary eyes. "I don't know what I can say to you, Remus," she said helplessly, slowly drawing him closer to her. His perspiring flesh was cold against her.

"I lost you," Remus mumbled, taking a deep breath of her sweet scent. "I lost you and you were never coming back. I could've killed you…"

"It was a dream, Remus." She continued to brush his hair. "Just a dream." She leant down and kissed the top of his head.

Remus reveled in her presence and the warmth of her body heat. He placed a soft kiss to her collarbone. "I'm sorry," he breathed.

"I'm here," she repeated, rocking him in comparison to a small child. "Please, Remus," she whispered suddenly, "don't get this worked up over me. We…we all know it is going to happen sometime whether we want it to or not." She sighed. "Promise me something."

"What?" Remus grumbled dejectedly.

"When…I leave…please promise me to be happy. I know you'll be sad, but…Remus living life in depression is no way to be." Melissa gently lifted his chin with her forefinger and thumb. "You'll see me again," she promised. "You will."

"I cannot make a promise I won't be able to keep," he firmly stated, averting his gaze away from her.

"You can, and you will," Melissa pressed.

"But I don't know if I'll ever see you again…" Remus mumbled.

"You will."

**XXXXXXX**

Dumbledore idly strolled down the muggle street, hands clasped behind his back. Bystanders glanced at him oddly, for he had neglected to change his wizard-attire, and was boldly walking the length of the road in deep purple robes with sparkling silver stars.

"Hm," he mused genially, pausing in front of a white house. "This is it, I believe."

**XXXXXXX**

"I'LL GET IT!" Remus shouted over his shoulder as the doorbell sounded its rather annoying clangs. He sighed and jadedly opened the door. "Can I help—" He halted. "Professor Dumbledore?"

"I need to speak with Melissa," Dumbledore stated abruptly, rather than going with his earlier genteel and unflustered plan. He internally flinched, as Remus' expression drastically went from pleasant to frightened.

Remus clenched his jaw as he braced himself for the inevitable worst. "Is it bad, sir?" he managed to question.

Dumbledore sighed. "May I speak with her, Remus? Please, it is urgent."

Remus churlishly stepped aside and let his former professor pass. "Is it bad?" he reiterated.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and calmly waded himself in the silence. "It depends, Remus…"

Remus nodded curtly. "Melissa," he called inattentively, running a quivering hand through his hair. "Melissa, Dumbledore is here and he needs to speak with you."

Dumbledore turned, suspecting Remus' face to be contorted into a pained expression, but on the contraire, the young man's face was frowning and set in a hard glare. His earlier distraught seemed to have vanished. He rested a supportive hand upon Remus' shoulder. "I wish I could promise you everything will be all right," he whispered, as Melissa appeared on the staircase.

Remus yanked his shoulder out of Dumbledore's gentle grasp and stalked out of the entrance corridor.

Melissa's gaze followed his shadow sadly, until she winced at the loud _slam_ that had echoed from the hallway leading into the dining room. "Sir, I'm sorry—"

The elder man coolly raised a hand. "Nonsense, Melissa. He has every reason…"

She paled considerably and felt her heart beating wildly within her chest. "S-sir?"

"Do you still have your diploma?"

"Yes, but—"

"Melissa," Dumbledore suddenly snapped, "there is no time for this. _Get your diploma._"

Melissa swallowed the lump that had accumulated in her throat. She turned and ran up the staircase, coming to an abrupt stop at her doorway. The desk glared at her from across the room, a particular drawer slightly ajar. She aversely made her way to the desk, and with an unsteady hand, reached in and pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment.

Melissa nibbled on her bottom lip as she held the wad of paper in her palm. So, she had been right after all. There _was_ something important scribbled into her supposedly empty diploma. She crushed the paper further in her fist, and with a cantankerous air, hurriedly left the room.

"May I see it, please?" Dumbledore inquired, as Melissa begrudgingly stomped down the stairway.

She practically hurled the odious diploma into his unprepared hands. "Why do you choose to show up now?" Melissa asked, none too kindly.

"I do apologize for that, Melissa," he replied calmly, unfolding the parchment. His eyes scanned over the printed words quickly and carefully. "But, if you'll let me explain myself…I had recently found some interesting information I had to further inspect."

"Pertaining to myself?"

"I've been trying to place the pieces together. Some make sense. Others still cease to baffle me," continued Dumbledore abstractedly.

Melissa stared at Dumbledore with a bewildered expression. "Place what pieces together? What makes sense? What are you talking about?"

Dumbledore silently handed her the parchment.

She accepted it carefully, as if it were to rip once she placed her fingers on it. She heaved a shuddering sigh and read the neatly scrawled words marred by crumples.

_Destiny collides two distant worlds together… a captor of time, young in years, possesses an unknown power of incredible magic…the Dark Lord will seek and fail to obtain what the captor holds until time cycles…destiny sh__all collide worlds…_

Her head shot up and she stared at Dumbledore. "What is this?" she breathed.

"A prophecy…about you."

The paper fluttered to the floor. Melissa slowly followed it, wrapping her arms around her knees and resting her forehead atop them. "Is it true?"

"It makes enough sense, but I'm not positive," Dumbledore answered cautiously, eyeing her with earnest.

Melissa lifted her head and gave a dry laugh. "Everything terrible always seems to happen to me." Tears trailed down her cheeks. "One good thing _always _leads to a bad one." She sniffled and stared up at Dumbledore. "I don't want to go back, professor."

"Oh, Melissa," he sighed, crouching athwart from her. He wished with all his heart he could tell her that she could stay. That she could live her life happily with Remus and the rest of her friends. Unfortunately, the situation proved to not be as simple as that.

"Where did you get it from?" She wiped away dribbling tears with the heel of her hand. "The prophecy, I mean." Watery blue eyes pitifully stared at him.

"Someone overheard it and reported to me immediately afterwards. And that is the reason why, Melissa, that I have abandoned my thought to write. I've been scrounging around for more essentials before I wanted to introduce you to this situation. Though, as it seems, I should have told you earlier rather than later. We are not even positive if the person heard the whole prophecy…"

Melissa turned away from Dumbledore's lugubrious countenance. "Who was the person that told you?"

"They wished to remain anonymous, Melissa. I'm sorry, but I cannot share that bit of information with you," Dumbledore responded.

"Are they trustworthy?" she murmured.

He nodded. "Yes, I trust them."

"What are we supposed to do? What does it even mean?" she croaked quietly. "Professor, I don't _want_ to go back!"

"You can't stay, Melissa. It would be dangerous to you. Once you are born, you would disappear. All your memories would be erased and in the end I don't even think you'd exist at all. Everything I read makes little sense, but they all lead up to the same fact: you cannot live in two in the same world. It won't work no matter what we fiddled with. You'd disappear without a memory of anyone or anything, and all that would be left behind would be the memory of a small child and a seventeen-year-old girl."

"That isn't positive," Melissa retorted. "You don't know that would happen."

"Would you want to take the chance?" Dumbledore shot back, voice steadily rising. "You as you are now, and you as a baby would counteract and in the end you would cease to subsist at all. Melissa," he grasped her shoulders, "please, for your sake, take the consequences into consideration."

"All this from a stupid prophecy? _You _don't even know if it's true!" Melissa shouted, pulling away from him. "I don't want to be sent back! I'd be leaving _everything_!"

Dumbledore rose suddenly. "You would risk your life for such a selfish reason? Think of Remus!"

"How can I be risking my life if it's not even proven?" Melissa replied angrily. "How would I get sent back anyway? We don't know how."

"'_The Dark Lord will seek and fail to obtain what the captor holds until time cycles'_ "

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Something is going to happen in unison to the way you were sent here," he sighed, tiredly running a hand down his face. "I cannot _force_ you back. Obviously that will not work."

"I don't want to be an experiment for some new-fangled discovery," Melissa spat. "If you don't want my life in danger, why are you so eager to place me in a situation where there is a probability I'll be in danger?"

"No one is experimenting on you, Melissa. No one knows," he guaranteed. "I believe we've experimented enough already, and sending you back by a special portkey apparently did not work as well as planned. I don't wish to place you in danger. That is the last thing I want to do."

"Then let me stay…" she pleaded faintly.

"Melissa, look at me, you _have _to go back," he fiercely stated.

Melissa's previous vehemence sizzled down under Dumbledore's furious glare. She had never seen him angered before. She defiantly found interest in the wall, and meekly answered, "Fine."

Dumbledore backed down from his towering stance and exhaled noisily. "I must go now." His eyes met hers briefly. "I'll keep in touch." With a _pop,_ he disapparated.

Melissa stared at the space where Dumbledore occupied merely seconds ago. She rested her back against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Lissy?" a familiar voice questioned. Sirius peered around the wall and stared at her with a concerned expression.

Melissa's eyes watered helplessly as she crooked her neck and looked at Sirius. She hurtled into his embrace with a sob and buried her face in his shirt.

Sirius stumbled backwards into the wall. His gaze was soft as he slowly enclosed her in his arms. "That bad, huh?" he whispered.

She nodded her head with a muffled sniffle. "I might be leaving sooner than we anticipated," she mumbled against the fabric.

He sighed and rested his chin atop her head. "It will all be fine, Liss. I promise."

"No it won't, Sirius!" she exclaimed, roughly wrenching away from him. "It won't," she repeated in a whisper, rubbing her face in his chest.

"Hey," Sirius gently pushed her back at arms-length, "let's get you cleaned up, kiddo." He smiled crookedly. "You're all blotchy and you've got bogeys in your nose…and on my shirt, too, come to think of it."

Melissa laughed despite herself and poked his arm. "Very funny, Sirius."

"What did he say?" Sirius asked once they closed the bathroom door. "Hop up on the counter."

Melissa obliged and patiently waited as he retrieved a tissue box. "H-he found a prophecy a-about me." She hiccupped.

Sirius handed her the tissues and rested his elbow against the countertop. He lifted his hand slightly and brushed away a tear. "Well? What did it say?"

"Here." Melissa thrust the craggy parchment towards Sirius as she blew her nose.

Sirius read it quietly, with the occasional noise of Melissa ridding herself of the aforementioned 'bogeys'. "This sounds pretty accurate," he mumbled, frowning in contemplation. "All I don't understand is the 'time cycles' thing."

"I don't really understand it that much myself," she concluded with a sigh, drying her cheeks.

"Don't cry, Liss. Chin up." He tapped her nose. "Everything will work out for the best. It always does."

She shook her head solemnly. "Not this time, Sirius. I don't particularly find the risk of dying a good thing." She twisted the tissue between her fingers.

"You know that Dumbledore would never place you in a situation he found hazardous," countered Sirius sternly. "Neither will the rest of us. The _last_ thing you have to worry about is being unsafe."

"I'm afraid that might not be enough," she whispered in a broken voice. "The power we're up against…we're no match for it, Sirius." Her lips quivered as she held the tissue to her mouth.

Sirius leaned his forehead against her arm. "You need to trust in the goods things, Liss. You'll be surprised how useful simple goodness can be against Lord Voldemort." He chuckled. "As cheesy as that sounds."

Melissa smiled slightly. "I guess you're right. Besides," she slid off the counter, "nothing is happening anytime soon." She breathed out and forced a smile, attempting to assure Sirius and herself as well. She moved to open the door, though he grasped her wrist.

"Promise me one thing," he requested softly. "Allow them to at least explain themselves."

Her eyes widened as she realized whom Sirius was inferring about. "No! They blatantly made my life a living hell and made me feel like a misfit! What kind of parents are those?"

"Better than mine," he grumbled. "At least you never got kicked out of the house. You aren't a disgrace to your family, either. I'm sure they loved you, Lissy. Even if only a little."

"Why are you of all people suggesting I do this?" She crossed her arms across her chest in a reserved fashion, eyeing him with frustrated curiosity.

"Because…because I sometimes regret the relationship I share with my parents. I suppose if things were different…Just promise me, okay?"

Melissa blew out an irritated sigh. "Fine, Sirius."

Sirius smiled. "That's my sister from another mister. Up top?" He lifted his hand.

She shook her head with a smile and gave him a high-five. "Anytime, brother from another mother. Thanks, though. Seriously." Suddenly she clamped his mouth closed with her hand. "Don't you even dare."

Sirius laughed beneath her palm.

**XXXXXXX**

The rest of June dwindled away into the scorching, familiar days of July. The prophecy was an unspoken subject that no one wanted to bring out of the shadows. James, Lily, and Ariel were all informed of Melissa' current situation. James was the only one who took it in stride and even caused the rest to laugh with his canny comment of, "Hey, maybe she'll leave before I have to buy her a birthday present."

His statement was seen unattended to, for Melissa's birthday did transpire. It was a simple party held at the Lupin's house, though to Melissa it meant the world.

"So," Remus chuckled, "how does it feel being eighteen?"

Melissa sighed and leaned on her elbow. "I never understood why people asked that question. Becoming a year older than you were the day before doesn't feel any different." She snuggled into his side further and gazed up at the dappled indigo sky.

Remus' lips curved into a playful smile. "Well, I was just asking."

She kissed his cheek. "And I was just answering."

"You know what I just thought of?" Remus whispered, turning his head and gazing at her.

"What?" she murmured, brushing a sandy strand off his forehead.

"We never finished _Phantom of the Opera_," he stated, smiling up at her.

"We'll read some later, then," she replied, leaning down and pressing her lips against his.

Remus tangled his hand into her curly hair, pulling her further onto his chest.

Suddenly, a loud bang echoed throughout the yard and a whistling red spark rocketed into the dark sky.

Melissa's brow puckered in confusion as she stared up at the fizzled red light. "What the hell was that?"

Remus followed her gaze over the house. "I dunno." He sat up and squinted his eyes.

Melissa stood off the grass and walked towards the gate. "I'm going to see what—" A black-gloved hand shot through the wooden fence and grasped her around the mouth. Melissa's screams were muffled as she struggled against the strong arm.

Remus scrambled off the ground and ran towards her. "Get off of her!"

The cloaked arm flung the fence door open and yanked Melissa through. "I found her!" a gruff voice shouted.

Several veiled figures stood like dark statues in the middle of the street. Their wands were stiffly held out at arms length and pure-white masks covered faces. Black cloaks draped down to the street.

"It's been a long time, Ms. Ross," a hiss-like voice reverberated down the block as if the man had shouted.

Lord Voldemort stepped out of the heavily condensed circle of Death Eaters. His pale head was uncovered and blood-red eyes sparkled in the dim street lighting. He clasped his spindly fingers together and smirked in an almost jovial fashion. "How I've waited to see you."

Melissa struggled fruitlessly against the Death Eater holding her captive.

"Let her go," Voldemort ordered, floating in her direction with a royal air.

The burly man released her abruptly, causing her to fall to her knees on the asphalt below.

Voldemort struck his wand beneath her chin, tipping her head upwards. He eyed her enraged glare with interest. "Where are your friends, Ross? Usually they would be here by now, saving you."

At that precise moment, Remus charged from the front door with the rest flanking him. "Let go of her, Voldemort," he spat dangerously.

Voldemort's body shook with dark chuckles of his mirthless amusement. "On time, as always, Lupin. I'm sorry to announce that this time you shall not be rescuing her. Girl," he spun suddenly towards Melissa, "tell me what my future holds. I am demanding this of you one last time. If you refuse I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Fine," she spluttered. "I'll tell you."

Silence ensued and everyone stared at the trembling Melissa with wide-eyes and shocked expressions.

"You know?" Sirius breathed, slight hurt gracing his face.

"I know," Melissa confirmed shakily. She slowly met Voldemort's mildly baffled stare. "If I tell you…you have to let all of us go."

Voldemort blinked slowly. His face contorted suddenly into a purely sinful grin. "Fine. I agree to let you and your friends go. Why the change of mind?"

"You told me you'd speak my language and make a compromise," she said, slowly rising on her wobbling knees. "This is my compromise."

"Melissa, don't do it!" James shouted, pushing past Sirius and running into the street. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. "It doesn't have to be this way. You don't have to say anything."

"I do," she whispered, staring up at James with a doleful expression. "This is the only way he will leave you and all of us alone." She gently removed herself from James' clutches and looked at Voldemort. "I'll tell you," she affirmed, nodding her head curtly. She took a quivering breath and twiddled her fingers nervously. "In…in ten years you'll reach your height of power. You'll have many followers and most will believe you are the ultimate leader." Her gaze drifted in the direction of a buzzing lamppost. She nibbled on her lower lip and cautiously looked at Voldemort again. "Despite your prosperous rule so far, an obstacle will come. A young boy who dares to defy your position."

Voldemort involuntarily clenched his fingers to his palm. "Who?" he snapped.

"I-I don't know his name," she stuttered, backing away slowly. "He has followers of his own and soon they…they will try and overthrow you. After three years of war…he…he'll come out victorious and you will cease to exist."

Voldemort quaked with suppressed fury. He seized Melissa's neck in comparison to an angered cobra, his fingers paling further under the pressure. "Are you deceiving me, girl?" he gritted through his teeth.

"_Stupify_!" Sirius yelled, pointing his wand at Voldemort.

Voldemort leapt backwards, squarely missing the spell directed at him. In a matter of moments, spells of all different colors were spiraling haphazardly across the street and through the air.

Melissa rubbed her sore neck absently as she whipped out her wand, sending a spell over her head.

"Is that what really happened?" Sirius shouted over the racket, backing away as he furiously battled a Death Eater. He knocked into Melissa's back.

"Of course not!" Melissa answered, smirking at him as she shot spells in every direction. "I never was good at Divination, after all."

Sirius sent her a brief smile before he ducked from a Cruciatus curse. He sent a hefty blow to his opponent's jaw, knocking them onto the ground. "I kicked your ass muggle-style!" he victoriously announced, shooting a last spell to the groaning Death Eater.

"Are you all right?" Remus came beside Melissa, breathing heavily from exertion.

"Fine," she sighed tiredly, negligently crossing her arm across her chest and discharging a spell.

Remus shoved her down suddenly as a green jet of light came soaring through the air. "This is no time to chitchat," he huffed, leaning over her.

She rolled out from under him and jumped onto her feet, becoming engaged within a battle.

Remus scanned the surrounding area carefully, remaining on the ground. He cautiously shot a spell to a Death Eater who was advancing towards Ariel. The man fell to the ground, paralyzed. As he was searching the vicinity, his eyes widened as he caught something.

Voldemort was looming in the midst of the fray, a calm look of anger plastered on his snake-like countenance. His wand-arm rose slowly. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Remus frantically looked for whom the curse was directed at. His eyes locked on a distracted Melissa who was currently wrapped in another fight. He pulled his arm out from under his chest and shouted the first spell that came to mind.

The green and red spells twirled through the air and to the eyes of a beholder didn't look as if they could harm at all.

Melissa turned around suddenly and stepped forward.

The spells whistled and collided against each other. A caterwaul of buzzes and screeches rang throughout the chaos. They exploded in a spectacle of colors, shooting out in different directions like fireworks. Everyone shielded their eyes and waited for it to sizzle down.

Remus slowly pulled his arm off of his face. Amber eyes widened as he stared in horror at the burn mark in the center of the road. "NO!"

No one stood within the dying sparks.


	65. Author's Note

Things to look for in the next installment:

Wow. I FINALLY finished after an extreme writer's block. It got to a point where I just wanted to finish it so it might not be exactly how I wanted it to be. But, hey, it's not terrible.

I just wanted to thank everyone and anyone who read/reviewed/favorited/whatever-ed this story :). It really meant a lot to me and I can't thank you all enough. Some of you are probably mad at me because after the long wait I give you a cliff-hanger ending…Well, it wasn't planned that's for sure. It was kind of a spontaneous thing that I just decided to do and eventually the first chapters of the sequel will be put up. Speaking of the sequel…

Things to look for in the next installment:

A relationship with a certain Mr. Malfoy (not saying which character, or what kind of relationship it will be, and which 'Mr. Malfoy')

A deeper look into _why_ exactly Melissa's parents shielded her away from the magic world

Ariel becomes quite an important/more of a main character

All the characters we know and love make their appearance, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George etc.

Melissa's sisters come into play

Another tutor…who shall it be this time around?

Harry has quite a crucial part, nothing life threatening unlike the series lol

LAST ONE

All will be explained in due time!

Oh, and by the way what happened in the 7th book definitely needs to be tweaked… a lot. So I guess the second will be AU because the way things will happen will be completely and totally different. I mean, if I kept it the same way I can't use what I thought up. So for the nature of the story it needed to be changed.

Sincerely,

SilverwingsJP


End file.
